Alexia's Adventure's in Time and Space
by Alpha007
Summary: Alexia MacInarah, mother of Jaime MacInarah, is the newest companion aboard the TARDIS, along with Jenny. Her adventures become one of many when she travels with The Doctor and Co.
1. The Newest Companions

This story takes place between the chapters of 'An Adventure of a Lifetime' and 'Several Months Later' of 'Unanswered Questions'. I forgot to mention it, but thanks for reading said story and I hope you enjoy reading this one.

* * *

Once again, Alexia MacInarah found herself being pulled towards the TARDIS and into the Console Room, the door closing shortly after.

John-David Smith, the Metacrisis Doctor, looked up from where he was sitting on the jumpseat with his feet up on the console. Alexia thought he actually looked surprised. "I take it she's coming with us?" He asked, standing up and pulling the lever that sent them into the Vortex.

"Aye, she is," Jaime answered. "I'm jus' showin' her around." She looked at her mum. "This is the Console Room!"

Alexia laughed at this. "I know what the Console Room looks like. I've seen it so many times on 'Doctor Who'."

"Aye, but this is real!" The Scots-girl exclaimed.

Alexia smiled at this. "True." She uttered before she was pulled over to the other door that led into the inner TARDIS.

"If you're attempting to show her every room in the TARDIS then you'll be doing it forever." J.D called after them, chuckled and shook his head before sitting down again.

"He's got a point you know," Alexia said as they walked up the corridor. "The interior of the TARDIS can go on for an infinity."

A giggle came from her daughter. "I know tha'. Which is why I'm only gannin' tae show ye some of the rooms." She replied. "Ye could explore the rest on ye own and get lost along the way."

Alexia shook her head. "I hardly think I'm going to get lost!" She said, but she saw a knowing smile appear on Jaime's face. "Jaime?" She questioned, worried a little.

"Come on!" Jaime pulled her mum along the corridor again. "I've got someone tae show ye."

The mother and daughter soon came across the door of the Medbay and Jaime hurried in, pulling her protesting mother with her. When Alexia stopped and let go of Jaime's hand she looked around the room, spotting the Doctor performing Medical checks on a young blonde girl. A certain blonde she last saw in a hospital room in her original universe. A big grin appeared on her face.

"Jenny!" She called out and the young Time Lady looked over and smiled happily when she saw Alexia.

The Doctor also looked up and frowned when he saw Jaime's mum. He'd felt the TARDIS leave for the Vortex. Did that mean Alexia was their newest companion? And he really didn't like the fact that he'd be travelling with somebody's mother. Even if it was Jaime's mum.

The woman in question hurried over to the bed Jenny sat on and hugged her. Jaime watched with a small smile as The Doctor stood back with a sigh.

"Look at you," Alexia said, running her hand through Jenny's blonde hair. "You've hardly aged a bit!"

Jenny grinned at the compliment. "You haven't either." She replied.

A faint smile appeared on Alexia's face and she shook her head. "No, I'm in my thirties now but sometimes I feel much older than that." Having a child with special needs, followed by strange abilities, that needed 24 hour care would likely do that to a parent. Even more so to a single parent. "But enough about me, are you okay?" She then asked Jenny with a serious expression. "They didn't hurt you or anything, did they?" Because it must be serious of the Doctor was giving her a medical check.

Jenny shook her head. "No, it's not what you're thinking," she replied. "I escaped with the help of…a friend," Jenny had noticed and felt the tension whenever she mentioned her friend Tom. "Except they found me again so I jumped out of the window of the top floor of Canary Wharf…" Alexia gasped and her eyes widened. "But that's okay too because my sister saved me."

A frown appeared on the woman's face. "Sister?" She asked, confused and taking a step back from the young Time Lady. Since when did Jenny have a sister? "Who…" She trailed off.

"Tha's me." Jaime chirped and Alexia looked over at her daughter, still frowning. "Jenny's my sister!"

Alexia raised her brows in surprise. "Oh, is she? I wasn't aware I gave birth to TWO children!" She uttered in a bemused way and both Jaime and Jenny felt her annoyance. "Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?" Alexia raised her voice in anger.

The Doctor grimaced at her reaction. "There's nothing to worry about. Jenny and Jaime share a sibling connection." He explained, only to falter and look nervous when Alexia silently glared at him with her hands on her hips.

Jaime sighed and shook her head, recognising the look on her mother's face. The 'tell me now or else' look. Her mum rarely got angry, but when she did it was best to tell her real quick.

"The connection formed when Jaime was only three years old," The Doctor continued. "When they first started experimenting on her."

A faint nod was seen from Alexia as it appeared she understood the consequences, yet Jaime and Jenny could still feel her anger.

"That's how I found you!" Jenny spoke up. "The bond led me to Jaime. And then I knew I had to warn you."

Both girls felt the anger dissipate from Alexia as she smiled faintly. "Okay, fine." Her hands left her hips and she looked at Jenny again. "Thank you," she said to the young Time Lady. "Because if you hadn't, who knows what could have happened!" She didn't even want to think about it.

"It's okay," Jenny said, smiling now, happy that Alexia was happy. "I did what I had to do."

Alexia nodded silently before speaking up. "So, in this absolutely crazy universe of The Doctor, you're both bonded together by a sibling connection. I stopped asking what was normal once I found out my Jaime had superpowers." She suddenly frowned in thought, realising something before looking at Jenny again. "Hold on! Did you say you jumped from the top floor of Canary Wharf?" Alexia asked Jenny.

"Yeah," Jenny replied. "Right out of a window."

Stunned, Alexia shook her head in disbelief. "How exactly were you saved from such a fall? Did the Doctor use the TARDIS?" She was thinking of the time when River jumped out of an unfinished building and the TARDIS was there to save her. When she looked over at The Doctor he was shaking his head.

"It was me," Jaime spoke up. "I flew after her."

Alexia stared at her daughter. "You flew?" She asked.

"Aye!" Jaime nodded.

"You can fly? You can actually fly?"

Jaime could feel her mum's shock over learning that she could fly. "Aye. I dinnae know how long I can fly 'cause I've only done short spurts. But it always comes in handy."

Alexia took a deep breath. "So, not only can you fly, but you can mind read, astral project, sense feelings, cross dimensions. What else can you do as a super-psychic, Jaime?" She questioned her daughter.

"Quite a lot as it happens!" The Doctor spoke up. "Just think 'Jean Grey' from X-Men…" This time it was Jaime who halted him in his tracks by glaring at him.

"Jean Grey?" The woman uttered. "She died and was resurrected as Phoenix, went loopy and began attacking everyone…" She didn't notice the guilty expression appear on Jaime's face for several seconds. "…I rather you wouldn't refer to my daughter that way." She admonished the Doctor.

The Time Lord silently held up his hands in defence before walking off, muttering things under his breath.

Jaime gave a hint of a smile at his reaction. "It's Omni-Psychic," She then corrected her mother. "Or Psionic Manipulator. And I'm no' the only one with superpowers."

Alexia stared, confused. "What? Who else has them?" She asked.

"I do!" Jenny spoke up and Alexia looked at her out of surprise.

"Really? How did that even happen? Did they experiment on you too? Are you an Omni-Psychic like Jaime?" She fired off her questions in rapid succession.

Jenny stumbled over her words so The Doctor stepped in. "It was the terraforming device," he began to explain. "The chemicals in it meant to terraform a planet is what gave Jenny the superpowers in the first place. It's how she was able to regenerate after being shot. The powers only manifested when MI6 started messing around with her biology." Eyes wide, Alexia nodded as she listened to The Doctor. "And she's more than what Jaime is. Her Psionics are off the scale."

"She's the reason I'm a Psionic Manipulator." Jaime added, watching as The Doctor walked over to his daughter and ran his hand through her hair before kissing her on the forehead. Jenny smiled happily.

"And I almost lost her again after MI6 shot her multiple times." He stated.

Alexia gasped and looked at Jenny in shock, yet she appeared to be fine. "She's looking well for a multiple shooting victim." She said.

"I heal very quickly." Jenny answered.

"Yes, I can see that!" Alexia replied with a chuckle. It did make her wonder if Jaime healed the same way as Jenny. A cough from Jaime caught her attention and when she looked over at her daughter she appeared to look sheepish and shifty. "Are you okay, Jaime?" She wondered.

"Aye, fan-dabby-dozy!" Jaime uttered before looking over at the Doctor. "Have ye no' bonded with Jenny yet?" She asked the Time Lord. "'Cause I can sense tha' she feels confused over no' knowin' how tae be an actual Time Lady," she felt her mum's curiosity. "She only knows how tae fight or shoot a gun." Jaime explained to her mum. "She's yet tae understand the shared history of the Time Lords."

"Oh yes, I get you." Alexia muttered, annoyed that her daughter had read her mind again.

"No," the Doctor spoke up. "I was going too until you came storming in." Jaime's face went red in embarrassment. "To do so requires privacy because it's going to be long and arduous."

The Scots-girl nodded, getting what he meant." "Alright, I was jus' askin'." She said and walked over to her sister and hugged her. Jenny hugged back. "Ye'll be okay," she promised the young Time Lady. "It won't even hurt." Once she stepped back, Jaime took her mum's hand and they exited the Medbay to leave the Doctor and Jenny with their task.


	2. Alexia's Revelations

They were once again walking along up the corridor and Jaime was explaining to Alexia how the TARDIS worked. "If ye want a certain room and dinnae want tae traipse halfway across the ship tae find it, all ye have tae dae is think 'bout it and she'll move the room closer tae ye!" Jaime said.

Alexia nodded, her eyes narrowed. "Right, I think I've got that." She uttered. She was still finding it hard to understand the strong Scottish accent her daughter was speaking.

"Like, if ye wanted the Library, all ye have tae dae is think of the Library." Jaime explained further, ignoring her mother's thoughts. "Or the Media Room, the Swimmin' Pool or even one of the many Garden Rooms. Watch this."

Alexia saw Jaime close her eyes and seconds after that a door appeared in the wall not too far away from them.

Jaime grinned. "There it is! C'mon." And she hurried over to the door, opening it and going inside.

Alexia sighed and followed her daughter into the room…and halted in her tracks at what she was seeing. It was as if they had walked onto a different planet. It was a meadow, but the sky and grass looked different to what she normally saw on Earth. In the distance she could see a herd of odd looking bird creatures.

"Where are we?" Alexia wondered as she looked around with wide eyes.

"Amanopia." Jaime said with a grin.

"Amanopia?" Why did that sound really familiar? She knew it wasn't anything she's seen on 'Doctor Who'. Unless… Alexia's eyes widened. "Amanopia!" She realised. "That was a made up planet on that episode of 'Tonight's the Night'. Are you telling me it's a real planet?"

Jaime shook her head. "Nae, it's no' real. Probably! The TARDIS created it for Bycky."

Alexia frowned. "Bycky? And what's that?" She asked and Jaime shook her head again.

"No' wha', who." She replied. "Bycky is a Krafayis." She pointed over at the herd of giant bird things. "She's with that herd of holographic Krafayis over there and she likes tae eat Speelfoxes."

Her mum's eyes were wide again. "You've got a Krafayis on the TARDIS? Does the Doctor know?" Alexia wondered if her daughter was keeping the giant bird creature as a pet? Jaime had always wanted a pet as a child, but it was a bad idea considering they moved around quite a bit.

"Aye, course he does," Jaime replied. "We rescued Bycky from certain death in the late 1800's France. And also 'cause she's blind!"

"Blind?" Then it all clicked into place for Alexia as she realised where the Krafayis came from "'Vincent and The Doctor'." She muttered before looking at her daughter. "You met Vincent Van Gogh?" Jaime nodded silently. "What was he like?" Alexia then asked.

To her surprise Jaime shook her head. "He was a nice fella but it was horrible tae be there. I'm extremely empathic and I even had all my shields up, but his emotions still bled through and they were jus' too much tae handle."

Frowning in thought, it made Alexia wonder how exactly these superpowers worked. "What do you mean?" She asked. "How do you mean 'it was too much'?"

But Jaime didn't provide an answer and instead turned away. "C'mon, I've got somethin' else tae show ye." She uttered, walking out of the planet-like garden.

Giving one last look at her surroundings, Alexia followed her daughter to another door and when they walked in she let out a snort of surprise. "It's Machu Picchu!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

Jaime nodded with a smile. "Aye, but tha's no' wha' I wanted tae show ye." She said and stood near the grassy cliff edge that overlooked the ancient Incan Citadel.

Alexia stared as Jaime began to squawk in an usual way. "What are you doing?" She asked her daughter, feeling very confused at this point.

"Jus' wait." Jaime replied and squawked again.

Feeling a tad uncomfortable over what her daughter was doing, Alexia looked around the garden and spotted several trees with purple-blue banana-like fruit growing off them. Whatever they were they certainly didn't look native to this garden.

"They're called Bayans. And they came from Metabelis 3." Jaime told her mother.

This only made Alexia angry and she was about to tell Jaime off for continuing to read her mind…until there was an almighty squawk. And it didn't come from her daughter. "What the hell was that?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Tha' was Falcor." Jaime replied.

In the distance she could see something red flying towards them.

"And what's Falcor?" Alexia asked, thinking of the dragon from 'The Never-ending Story'. Obviously, whatever it was, was another pet.

"Falcor is a Red Carnivorous Maw." Jaime replied.

The creature sounded familiar and Alexia remembered the Doctor saying he saved a world from a Maw in 'The End of Time'. And as it came closer she could see that it was huge. The Maw, Falcor, finally landed, and she could see that it's body was covered red feathers. It had a beak and wings, yet it's legs and tail were scaly like a dragon. It looked like a cross between a bird and a dragon.

She saw the Maw looking at her and took a nervous step back as Falcor pawed the ground in agitation, followed by an angry squawk aimed at her. But she watched as Jaime replied back with more squawks and she watched as it looked at her daughter, squawking back at her. Now she was fascinated and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Finally the Maw became less agitated, appeared to bow at her before sitting down. Jaime continued to pet and squawk at the Maw until she climbed up onto its back.

"So you can talk to animals?" Alexia checked, wondering why she hadn't noticed it before.

"Aye," Jaime replied while stroking the feathery head of Falcor. "I'm a Zoolinguist."

Alexia took a deep breath and shook her head. All this time! Soon she approached the Maw and stroked his feathery head.

Jaime sat up straight and her eyes widened as her mother interacted with Falcor, squawking at him. Then Falcor squawked back in reply. "Ma'!" She gasped in surprise. "Ye've got Zoolinguism as well!"

Her mum looked up with a faint smile. "Aye. You inherited it from me. I inherited it from your grandfather. He inherited it from his father, etc, etc. We come from a long line of zoolinguists going as far back as the 1600's." Alexia explained.

"But…ye've never really said anythin' 'bout havin' Zoolinguism. All this time and ye never said!"

A grim smile appeared on Alexia's face. "Because in the real world we're likely to be mocked and criticised. This ability to talk to animals is more like a burden than a help. Same thing with all your abilities."

Jaime shifted about on Falcor and jumped down to the ground. "Nae," she shook her head. "They've come in handy plenty of times, they make life easier and I know things faster." She shifted awkwardly on her feet. "Like how ye cannae understand wha' I'm sayin', no' tae mention ye hate the Scottish accent."

A gasp was heard from Alexia. "I don't hate your accent, Jaime. I know it's hard to understand but I certainly don't hate it."

Jaime snorted and rolled her eyes. "Tha's no' wha' ye said at Torchwood."

The woman groaned and turned away. "I didn't mean to say that. It's just something any old alcoholic would spout out," she looked back at her daughter who was now staring at her. "I didn't mean to say any of the things to you, the Doctors or anybody else!"

Jaime was still staring at her, looking shocked. "Since when have ye been an alcoholic?" She asked her mum.

Alexia frowned before going back over what she said. Then she smiled sadly once she realised what she'd said. "Ever since I gave birth to you." She answered her daughter's question and the look on her face made her feel guilty for saying so. "It wasn't easy bringing you up. It was hard, very hard. Especially with you having Brittle Bone disease at the time. I just couldn't handle it and I started drinking to feel better, to stop feeling so bloody useless all the time. Only it got out of hand and mum found herself looking after you around the clock.

Alexia sighed. She didn't mention that most of the drinking was because of her ex-boyfriend. The one that ran away at the mare mention of her being pregnant. "Finally dad had enough and he told me to pull myself together and if I didn't then he and mum would seek soul custody of you. I didn't much like the idea and it made me angry. Angry at myself for being so stupid and weak. But I had good parents and they helped me get better." A frustrated groan now came from Alexia. "Seventeen years I've been dry. I've never had a slip-up. Sure, there's been times I've wanted a drink but I didn't fall for the temptation. And then that goes arse-up with a couple of alcoholic bloody berries!"

Jaime had listened to all this whilst feeling all sorts of emotions. "Wow! I didn't realise I was such a burden tae ye!" She muttered bitterly and sat down on the ground with Falcor's warm feathery body against her back.

Alexia turned to her daughter with wide eyes. "No!" She said, shocked. "You were never a burden!"

"Doesnae feel like it!" Jaime muttered bitterly.

Alexia sat down next to her daughter and put her arm around her shoulders. "The only burden in this situation was alcohol addiction and Osteoperosis. You were the best thing to happen in my life and I wouldn't change a thing. I love you, you'll always be my Little Time Lady."

Jaime could feel her mum's love and that convinced her she was telling the truth. She smiled happily as she snuggled against her mother.

But she still had one thought on her mind. "If ye're really are havin' trouble understandin' me I can dial down the accent," Jaime offered. "What about this? How does this sound?" Her accent had softened to sound like somebody from Paisley.

Her mum smiled at this. "Yeah, that sounds good," she said. "Maybe you can do me a favour." She saw Jaime nod her head. "Can you not read my mind," Alexia requested. "Feel violated every time you do so."

Jaime's face turned red, embarrassed at such a request. "Okay, I won't." She replied. Though maybe she could figure out a way to keep her mum's mind protected.


	3. Lost

Once they were done with petting the Maw and he had flown off to find an Otter or two, Jaime and Alexia exited the garden. Then Jaime took her mum to where most of the companion bedrooms were situated, showing her a door that led to a new room before going off to look for J.D. Along the way she ran into the Doctor and Jenny who was getting her own room. Jaime grinned when she could feel that her sister now knew a lot more about Time Lords and Gallifrey.

"Hello!" Jenny uttered when she saw Jaime and hurried over to give her sister a hug. "I sensed you were upset earlier. What was wrong?" The young Time Lady asked.

"Uhh…" Jaime shifted awkwardly on her feet. "Me and mum were just having a serious chat, that's all. Nowt to worry about." She doubted her mum wanted her alcohol issues known to everyone.

Meanwhile Jenny and the Doctor both noticed the difference in accent. "And the accent?" The Doctor asked. "Why the sudden change?"

"Because mum couldn't understand me," the Scots-girl replied. "So I toned it down a little."

The Doctor nodded, getting what Alexia meant. Sometimes her accent had fluctuated to near incomprehensible levels. He just hadn't wanted to say anything for fear of upsetting her.

"I like it," Jenny told Jaime. "You sound more like David now."

The Scots-girl grinned at the compliment. "Thanks." She said. They soon arrived outside a door.

"Right, this is your room," the Doctor stated, looking at Jenny.

Without another word she reached out, opened the door and walked into the room, with Jaime and the Doctor following her inside. They heard Jenny gasp and they both felt and sensed her excited happiness. Instead of a cramped little cell, she had her own bedroom. And it was huge!

"It's huge!" She said this out loud with a happy laugh.

"And it's all yours." The Doctor told her, smiling.

Looking around the room, Jaime noticed it looked very Time Lord, similar to the Doctor's room but noticeably different. There were window doors leading out to a balcony and the outside view showed an area of Gallifrey that had mountains. There was also a projection of the Kasterborous Star System on the ceiling above Jenny's bed. And that happened to be a queen sized open topped four poster. On the other side of the room was a mini-library with both levels stacked full of books. And they didn't appear to be the type for light reading. The Doctor watched with a smile as Jenny squealed with delight and jumped onto the bed, snuggling into the warm quilts.

Jaime laughed at this and then left the room knowing she was happy. Now she had to find J.D and she felt he wasn't in the console room anymore.

The Doctor remained for the moment, watching as Jenny continued to explore her room. He could feel that she was okay for now but he decided to let her know where she could reach him. "If you need me, just call," he pointed at his head. "Or you can find me across the hallway."

"Okay, dad, I will." Jenny replied before bounding over to the library and picking up a book.

Still smiling, the Doctor left her room and walked across the corridor to his own room. When he entered his room he found Rose snuggled under the covers snoring away. The Time Lord sighed. Of course she was sleeping. It had been a long tiring day for all of them. After taking off most of his clothes he joined Rose in bed.

* * *

Alexia was in her room currently lying on top of the bed, wide awake. She didn't feel sleepy for several reasons. The first was because she'd already wasted several weeks being forced to sleep. The second was this bedroom. Even though it looked like her most recent bedroom in Swansea, Wales, it didn't feel like it. Especially when the view outside the window was of a beachside view of The Mumbles. They'd never lived around that area, it was too well known and full of tourists. They'd actually lived in a rural village called Glais and it was not far from Cardiff. Just fifty minutes away by car. This room just felt all wrong. And lastly the third reason was because she was an insomniac and had been ever since she'd gone on the run with her daughter.

The constant noise form the partially open window was too much and Alexia sat up with an annoyed grunt and shook her head. "This isn't right!" The woman muttered and stood up, quickly exiting the room.

There was nobody in the corridor and Alexia had no idea what the time was because she currently didn't have a watch. All her belongings she had on her were still at the hospital in the other universe. So she decided to explore the Time Ship while she thought things over.

As Alexia walked along endless corridors, including sets of stairs, she thought about her mum and dad, Eric and Ava MacInarah, and how they would always be worrying about her, wondering where she was and thinking she was being held by MI6 with Jaime. They had no idea she was in another universe, safe and sound. And to be honest that only made her feel even more further away than ever. And the most weirdest thing about this whole situation? She was in a universe where The Doctor was an actual person and not just a TV character. Where all the enemy's were also real and she was travelling on the TARDIS alongside her daughter, who was dating the Metacrisis Doctor.

If Alexia was able to speak to her mum and dad would they really believe her if she told them this? Probably not!

Then her thoughts turned to the possible dangers of visiting other planets. What if they came across the Daleks? They weren't the type to not take victims alive. The Weeping Angels displaced people in time. Would they able to find her again if that happened? What about the Silence?

Alexia suddenly halted in her steps, realising something serious. At what point were they in the Timeline? They were obviously passed 'Journey's End' and 'The End of Time' because Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor was still here. And somehow the Doctor had not regenerated. She remembered Jaime telling her she'd been in the Pandorica instead of The Doctor. Did that mean they had met Amy and Rory? If they had, then where were they? But that also meant they were heading into series 6 and the Silence!

Alexia shuddered in fear and shook her head before looking around at her surroundings in surprise. Instead of the corridors being their usual coral-like look, they were instead all stone. It felt cold and it was clearly not an area that was regularly visited.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Alexia exclaimed, looking back along the corridor she had come.

Deciding to retrace her steps she walked back along the corridor until she suddenly came across a familiar stone room she remembered from the episode 'Logopolis' and sat down on a stone bench. She recognised it as a Cloister Room. Well, technically it was the old Cloister Room as it was probably somewhere else now. When she looked around, Alexia noticed it was overgrown with ivy. Even the fountain in the middle of the room was overgrown with the stuff. It was clear this place hadn't been visited in a long time.

With a sigh, Alexia looked up at what appeared to be the roof. "Are you doing a Tegan on me?" She asked the TARDIS. "Because I am nothing like her!"

Ahh, poor Tegan. Wandered into the TARDIS thinking it was an actual police box and found herself on an adventure she'd never forget. But in the end it all became too much for her and she left on her own terms, albeit abruptly.

The TARDIS hummed in a cheeky way and Alexia felt it, almost like an odd sensation, in her mind. The woman shook her head at all the weirdness.

"In that case you want to be careful," she replied in a warning tone. "You don't want to mess with me. I'm a Mackem, born and bred." She wondered if threatening the TARDIS was a good idea or not. Especially when it felt like said TARDIS was laughing at her. "Fine," Alexia sighed and stood up. "Brave-heart, Lexie!" She muttered and walked out of the old Cloister Room into the stone corridor. "Which way?" She mumbled to herself, frowning.

She wanted to go right but an odd thought made her go left and she walked back up the corridor. It did feel like she was going the right way but she couldn't tell if it was herself or the TARDIS manipulating her. She certainly never had these weird feelings before, she was not like her daughter because her only ability was talking to animals, an inherited ability. Alexia found herself walking through another open doorway and this time she let out a gasp of surprise. The room looked like a cathedral, except it wasn't. It was an old Console Room used by the Seventh and Eighth Doctors.

"Okay, this is actually impressive in person, but it's not where I want to be!" She stated and Alexia turned around to leave, only to halt in her steps. "For the love of Sanity!" She exclaimed in annoyance. Where there had been a doorway was now just a wall. "You really are trying my patience here!" She muttered and walked off through the console room.

She walked out through another door into another big cathedral-like area. Ignoring the stairs, Alexia turned right and walked through a darkened corridor. Well, it wasn't all dark as there was light at the end, so she hurried through the dark part and out into the light part. When she looked left she halted in her steps and gawped. Somehow Alexia found herself at the top of the stairs where previously she had been at the bottom of them.

"What?" She exclaimed, confused and bemused.

How had that even happened? With a shake of her head and an annoyed grunt, Alexia avoided the stairs, walking across the landing into the next darkened corridor. When she came out the other side the woman sighed in disbelief. She was once again at the bottom of the stairs. And now she couldn't leave this area to go back into the old Console Room because the door wasn't there anymore.

"That's it! That is it!" Alexia glared around the TARDIS with her hands on her hips. "I'm not playing silly buggers here!" She stormed over to the stairs and sat on a step halfway up. "I'm staying here until you stop being a bloody arse." The TARDIS made a noise as if to say she was offended.


	4. A Chat Between Parents

The next morning, or what could be considered as morning in the TARDIS as they were currently in the Vortex, The Doctor, Rose and Jenny were in the kitchen. Rose was helping the Doctor with the breakfast while Jenny was sat at the table nattering away about what she'd been able to read so far. And she'd gotten very little sleep. However, between all that reading, she had raided her wardrobe. She was wearing a dark yellow long sleeved shirt and on top of that she wore a dark blue polo neck jumper, a pair of grey chino's and blue-green coloured converse. Her blonde hair was up in a loose ponytail.

Knowing Rose was okay with the cooking, the Doctor left her to it and sat opposite his daughter. "How fluent are you in Gallifreyan?" The Time Lord asked. "Can you say a full and accurate sentence?"

Jenny frowned and appeared to think.

But before she could say anything, Rose interrupted. "Knock it off, Doctor! She's only just started learning." She admonished him.

"But Jenny's smart. She's a Time Lord like me." The Doctor replied while Rose looked over at them. "We learn fast."

Jenny nodded and said something in regular Gallifreyan. It wasn't what he was expecting but it was good enough for the Doctor.

Rose was clearly surprised about this. "Learn fast? That's months worth of Gallifreyan in under a few hours!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor grimaced a little. He'd been teaching Rose Gallifreyan when she expressed an interest in it. She was trying her best but it was slow and faltering and peppered with mistakes. Gallifreyan or Old High Gallifreyan wasn't the best language an advanced human could try to learn.

Jenny saw and felt Rose's annoyance and asked the Doctor in Gallifreyan why she was angry. The Time Lord replied in the same way, telling his daughter that Rose was struggling with the language.

"What are you two saying?" Rose asked, placing two plates of breakfast pancakes in front of them before getting her own.

"She was asking why you were so angry and I told her why." The Doctor replied.

During that time, J.D and Jaime walked in and they both looked extremely satisfied. Well, the Half-Time Lord looked quite ruffled and the Doctor sensed he was in a state of denied pleasure. He didn't even want to know what was going on there. Jaime sat down next to Jenny and with a wave of her hand a bacon and sausage stottie with ketchup and an English breakfast appeared in from of her and John.

The young Time Lady looked impressed at this. "How'd you do that?" Jenny asked her sister.

"With practice." Jaime replied as J.D sat down at the end of the table.

"It's a bit lazy." The Doctor commented between bites of his banana pancakes.

Jaime and John ignored him as they ate their breakfast hungrily.

"The way you do that," Rose spoke up. "They don't just come out of thin air do they? Somebody else just lost their breakfast."

The Half-Time Lord barely glanced up from his breakfast, yet Rose noticed Jaime's face turn red.

"I don't really think about it." Jaime replied, continuing to eat her stottie.

Rose snorted at this in amusement. She also liked Jaime's now softer sounding accent. It was easier to understand. Her thoughts soon turned onto more important things. "Isn't it about time we went back to Leadworth, picked up Amy and Rory once they're married?" She enquired to the Doctor, feeling a bout of curiousness from Jenny.

"Yep!" The Doctor replied, popping the 'p'. "We should do. Maybe in a couple of days time."

"Who are Amy and Rory?" Jenny asked her, though she was sent visual images of the couple by Jaime.

"They're our companions." John answered the young Time Lady around a mouthful of sausage. There was a brief wave of disgust around the table.

"Don't eat with your mouth full." Jaime admonished him.

"Yes, darling." John replied.

"Anyway, we should get them a wedding present." Jaime said to the Doctor and he nodded.

"Good idea." The Doctor replied, realising something as he looked around the table. "Uhh, Jaime, where's your mother?" He asked once he noticed she wasn't at the table.

"Och, she's lost." Jaime replied nonchalantly.

Hearing this, the Doctor stopped what he was doing and stared at his youngest daughter. "What do you mean she's lost?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"I mean just that," Jaime replied. "She's lost somewhere in the TARDIS and I cannae find her."

Rose was next to speak. "Well why didn't you ask the TARDIS for help?"

"Because it's the TARDIS who is hiding her from me." Jaime told the blonde.

"She's probably doing it for a reason." J.D added and Jaime nodded.

The Doctor sighed and sat back. "Alright then. Do you know where she'll be?" He asked and Jaime unfortunately shook her head.

And then a fork dropping onto the plate caught their attention, Jenny's eyes wide as she stared ahead. "She is in the place of Harmony, where the Master of Disguises came to an end." Jenny cryptically uttered before shaking her head to clear it.

"Nice, sounds like she's in the Cloister Room of the Eighth Doctor." Jaime stated and looked at Jenny. "Did you ever get the chance to watch 'Doctor Who The Movie'?" She asked her sister.

"The one where dad was meant to take The Master's remains back to Gallifrey? Yes, I have." Jenny shuddered at the thought of The Master trying to steal her dad's remaining regenerations. He was real in this universe as well and she hoped he was still dead.

"Why do you always do that?" Rose suddenly asked and Jaime frowned at her.

"Do what?" She asked back.

"Predict what you see in such a cryptic way?"

Jenny furrowed her brows and Jaime smiled a little. "I don't know. It's just something we do." She replied to Rose's question.

"Right," the Doctor stood up, his breakfast half finished. "I'll go look for Alexia." He said and walked out of the kitchen.

Rose wanted to go with him but she had a feeling he was meant to go alone.

* * *

Alexia was still sat on the steps of the old Cloister Room. Only now she had her head down, eyes closed and arms resting on her upper legs. It felt like she'd been here for hours, perhaps it was considering her bum felt like it had gone numb. She wondered if the TARDIS had finished playing silly buggers yet, but didn't want to look up in case the doorway was still missing. Then she remembered Jaime saying that she was going to get lost in the Time Machine and sighed out in frustration. Of course she would have known, after all she was psychic. She probably saw a lot of future things in her mind. Faint footsteps were heard in the distance but Alexia still didn't look up. It might be the TARDIS trying to trick her.

"There you are!" It was The Doctor and she knew it was him because his accent was different to John's. Looking up, Alexia stared at the Time Lord who had obviously walked in through a doorway that hadn't previously been there. He was wearing his blue pinstripe suit with red converse. "Well? What are you waiting for?" He asked.

Alexia chuckled lightly and stood up, grimacing slightly at the aches and pains from lack of movement. Then she followed the Doctor into the Eighth Doctor's console room, but that was as far as they could go because the Doctor found his way in and out had disappeared as well.

He groaned out, annoyed. "Why are you doing this, Old Girl?" He asked the TARDIS.

"Looks like she's still playing funny buggers!" He heard Alexia say and she didn't sound at all impressed. "I didn't even wander into the TARDIS all lost and confused yet she's doing a Tegan on me!"

Surprised, The Doctor looked back at her and watched as she sat down on one of the seats in the room, folding her arms with a look of distain.

"Nonsense!" The Doctor replied with a grin. "You're nothing like Tegan. She was Australian."

The look she gave him didn't bode well and he turned his attention back to the TARDIS, silently begging her to return the door. He didn't have a very good track record with his companions mothers, especially when they kept slapping him. He didn't want to add Alexia to the list.

Once he got an answer from his TARDIS he let out a groan and shook his head.

"Well?" Alexia questioned the Doctor.

He looked at her with a grim smile. "I don't know why, but she wants us to talk." He told the woman.

Alexia raised her brows at this. "Oh? What about?" She asked but was disappointed when The Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"I've no idea," he replied, sitting down in another chair next to Alexia and leaning forward, placing his elbows on his thighs. "If only she'd give me a clue."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Alexia sighed once again, annoyed. "Well, it must be something or she wouldn't be keeping us here!" She muttered. "However, I do have a few things on my mind."

The Doctor glanced at her, noticing she was still scowling. "And what would that be?" He asked, also sounding annoyed.

Alexia took a deep breath before shifting in her seat so that she was looking at The Doctor. "Jaime and Jenny both have this sibling bond thing that they share, making them sisters in a way. Jenny is your daughter, Jaime is mine but…and I'm still trying to get my head around this…she would also be your daughter too. Is that right?"

The Doctor sat back, blew out a breath and had the good grace to look nervous, sheepish even. "Well, in a way…" He mused at first before thinking deeply. "Jenny was taken from my skin cells and rapidly grown. Parts of Jenny's biology was taken and used in Jaime. So, yes, technically she is also my daughter but not biologically." He saw a scowl appear on Alexia's face and that worried him very much. "Is that a problem?" The Time Lord asked.

"No, it's not that. You say that Jenny's biology was used on my Jaime, then you say that she's your daughter but not in a biological way?"

"Well I didn't conceive her did I!" The Doctor replied with a chuckle, his face going red.

"Oh, right," Alexia muttered, her face also going red. "So it's more like fostering or adoption?" She then asked.

"Yes, it's exactly like that." The Doctor replied. And because he still wasn't sure what Alexia had really been asking, counter-asked with; "Do you have any problem with that?"

Alexia shook her head. "No, not at all," she replied. "You've obviously been a better father figure to her than the piece of shit that conceived her. You've looked after her and kept her out of trouble."

The Doctor grimaced at this and sighed sadly. "No, I haven't been a very good father." He admitted. "I ran away from Gallifrey, I left Jenny on Messaline because I thought she was dead. And I let Jaime down when she needed me the most."

Hearing this, Alexia narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How exactly did you let Jaime down?" She asked.

But the Doctor just shook his head. "It's all a bit complicated."

"How complicated?" Alexia persisted, worried now.

Yet the Doctor still looked shifty about it. "It's best you ask Jaime about Planet Fiction." He said.

The woman glared at the Time Lord. "Alright, fine. But if I find out you put my daughter in danger I'll have your balls, you got me?" Alexia warned.

Eyes widening, The Doctor gulped, believing Alexia's words. A slap was one thing, but castration was a whole other level! "Okay, understood!" He replied, holding his hands up in defence.

A strange noise was heard and they looked over across the room to find the door had been replaced.

"So that's what you wanted us to talk about?" The Doctor exclaimed, standing up. "Why didn't you say so?" He sensed an odd sort of mischief from the Time Machine.

"Your TARDIS thinks she's funny apparently!" Alexia stated, stood up and walked out through the doorway.

Raising his brow, the Doctor wondered how she could know that before following her out.

* * *

"I wasn't aware you are psychic as well." The Doctor inquired as they both walked along the corridor, his hands in his pockets.

Alexia looked over at him with a confused frown. "I'm not," she replied. "What makes you think I am?" She counter-asked.

The Time Lord furrowed his brow, also confused. "Well for one thing, you knew the TARDIS was playing with us." He said.

But Alexia shook her head. "That still doesn't make me psychic." She replied.

Still frowning and feeling very puzzled, the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "If you're not psychic or telepathic you shouldn't be able to communicate with the TARDIS. Or sense it's feelings. Are you sure you're not psychic?"

The woman groaned, annoyed about his persistence. "Yes, I am very sure!" She uttered. At this point she was feeling very cagey. "All my instinct came from being a mother alone. I'm sure you'd feel the same about your own children!" She snapped at him as she continued to walk along the corridor.

The Doctor winced at her reaction, though he wasn't quite convinced about her not being psychic. So he took out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned Alexia.

Hearing the warble of the Sonic, Alexia stopped and turned to The Doctor. "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded, her hands going to her hips and a 'tell me now or else' expression appearing on her face. "Stop Sonicing me!"

Noticing the glare, the Doctor did as he was told but not before he got the results on her Sonic. "Oh, that makes sense!" He said after checking the results.

Sighing in annoyance at the Doctor's persistence, Alexia shook her head. "Alright, I'm a Zoolinguist," she admitted. "And I passed that on to my daughter. And what makes sense about it? The TARDIS may be sentient but she's not an animal." She sensed a sort of gratitude from the Time Machine.

"No, it does actually," The Doctor spoke. "Because some Zoolinguists are known to also have Zoopathy."

Alexia just stared at him blankly.

"It's a form of telepathy," the Doctor explained. "Animal telepathy."

At first Alexia continued to stare until she let out a humoured laugh. "Animal telepathy?" She asked. "Is that even a thing?"

"Yes, it is," the Doctor told her. "If you know you have Zoolinguism why didn't you know about the Zoopathy?" He asked.

A humoured smile appeared on Alexia's face. "Ha!" She laughed and leaned against the wall, a hand over her face as she shook her head. "Oh goodness me." Now she looked up at the frowning Time Lord. "Doctor, it's not as if we spoke about this weird ability all the time. Jaime and I lived in a world where superpowers were only ever seen on TV shows and movies. I was told to keep it quiet, just like my dad was told the same. All he told me was that we could talk to animals and that was that. If anyone else knew about it we'd likely be mocked and ridiculed."

Surprised with her reaction, The Doctor smiled slightly. "Of course, some people are likely to feel that way," he replied. "It's an unusual ability, being able to talk to animals. However, with Zoopathy it's an ability to control animals, make them do things for you. Have you had anything like that happen before?" He inquired.

Eyes wide, Alexia thought back to some of the close calls she and Jaime had with MI6. There was a few where her daughter unknowingly got them out of a tight spot with her superpowers. But there was that one time she herself had gotten them out of a bad situation. "Aye, there was something that happened." She muttered thoughtfully.

"And what was that?" The Doctor inquired.

"Sheep." Is all Alexia said.

The Doctor raised a questioning brow.

"Uhh…we were living in Osmotherly at the time, that's on the North Yorkshire Moors, and MI6 found us. They made some excuse about fugitives in order to capture us. I mean, they almost had the whole village convinced about it, like they'd been bewitched or something. They surprised us, especially Jaime. They weren't taking any chances with her as they knocked her out. And just as they were about to put us in their cars I saw a dozen or more sheep being herded along the street by their farmer owner. So I did the only thing I could think of and called to them, asking for help."

Alexia narrowed her eyes. "It was the most oddest and quite frankly terrifying sight I had ever seen involving animals." She looked at The Doctor. "Sheep are known to run away if you approach them, they're very skittish animals. But not these sheep. Dozens of them suddenly charged at the agents, biting them, head butting or just charging at them at a stampede. I was able to escape with Jaime and considering the bewitchment on the people ended, one of them gave us a lift out of Yorkshire once I explained MI6's lies. He was really quite understanding after that." Then Alexia scowled. "I later read that the sheep had been slaughtered with some excuse about an outbreak of rabies because they had killed the MI6 agents. Except they didn't even have rabies, it was me that made them attack the agents. And because those sheep were killed because of me I haven't used my abilities since."

Recognising the look of guilt on Alexia's face, the Doctor took several steps towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look, you mustn't feel guilty about it. You did what you had to do to get out of a sticky situation and get yourself and Jaime to safety. And that includes gaining help of the four legged variety." He noticed she seemed to go a bit tense due to the proximity of him being close to her, then she roughly pushed his hands off her as she glared icily at him.

The Doctor gulped and took a quick step away from her. They stayed that way for over a minute until the faint sound of rumbling broke the tension.

Alexia looked down at her stomach, as did The Doctor, then they laughed.

"The kitchen is not far from here," the Doctor stated. "I'll take you to it." Without waiting he turned and walked up the corridor.

Alexia quickly followed him. "Why do you call it a kitchen?" She asked.

"What?" The Time Lord didn't look at her.

"We're on a ship, so technically it should be galley."

Surprised, the Doctor stopped and looked at her. It was an interesting conclusion. "No, it's still a kitchen," he told Alexia. "Because the TARDIS isn't any old ship. She's a Time Ship. Now come along." And he continued along the corridor with Alexia following.


	5. Long Distance Call

While Alexia was in the kitchen making something to eat, Jaime was currently sat on the jumpseat in the console room. She was busy fiddling with an old digital Watch with built-in Universal Remote she had found in the gadget storage room. With her mother feeling violated about the Mind Reading it had continued to be on her mind until J.D inquired about it. So she told him and he suggested using something electronic.

And here she was with a digital Watch, in which she presumed she could modify with Cyberkinesis. Holding it in both hands, Jaime closed her eyes and concentrated her Cyberkinesis on it, reworking it, turning it into something more than just an old Digital Watch. Moving her hands closer to her face Jaime began to mutter under her breath until she felt it had been properly modified.

When she took her hands off the Watch to inspect it the Scots-girl grinned happily. Whatever she'd done to it, it had worked. It even looked brand new as she had technically healed it.

"Now to find where Mum is!" Jaime mumbled to herself. A beeping from the console made her look up and she saw something appear on the monitor. "What's that?" She asked, shifting off the seat to approach the monitor. Once she read the info she sighed and shook her head.

Apparently the TARDIS had found a parallel version of her grandparents in this universe.

"Why are you even showing me this?" Jaime asked the Time Machine. "If Mum approached then they wouldn't even know her!" The TARDIS showed her an image of a thinking sculpture and Jaime knew what that meant. "I know they've been on her mind recently, but we can hardly go into the other Universe to visit them, can we! And neither do I want this to be another Pete's World situation." She ground out, annoyed at the TARDIS' meddling. "Has the Doctor found her yet?" She asked next and received a positive reply from the TARDIS. "Oh good. I have a weird feeling she'll be in the kitchen."

When she turned away to leave the console room the last image she was shown was what appeared to be an Apple iPhone.

A short walk later brought her to the kitchen where her guess had been correct. Alexia was eating a bowl of Shredded Wheat and drinking a glass of Apple juice.

"Hey!" Jaime uttered and sat down opposite her mum. "So you went for a wander?"

"I did, yes." Alexia muttered a reply. "The TARDIS did it on purpose." She added before Jaime could say anything else.

"Aye, but she probably had her reasons for it." The Scots-girl spoke up.

"Oh, she had her reasons alright!" Her mum muttered again but didn't elaborate further on why.

Jaime nodded faintly as her mum continued to eat her breakfast. She didn't want to ask even though she had apparently had a discussion of some sort with The Doctor. Grunting, Jaime shook her head, realising it was far too easy to read her mother's mind even when she was trying hard not too. That's why she had the newly modified Watch.

"Do you know when you mentioned that you didn't like Mind Reading…" Jaime spoke up and Alexia silently nodded her head. "…well I got you a wee present." And she placed the Watch on the table, pushing it over to her mother.

Alexia looked at it with a thin smile. "Ooh, a Watch so I can tell what time it is!" She said, not meaning to be sarcastic, but doing it anyway. "Have you been reading my mind again?" She then demanded because she'd been thinking about needing a Watch earlier.

Jaime's eyes widened. "No!" She shook her head. "I haven't! And the Watch is not just a Watch!" She exclaimed. "I modified it, so when you press the start/stop button, a Shield surrounds you, protecting you from mental attacks. The mode button gives you different version of the Shield, mental, outer or force field. The adjust button gives you the strength of the Shield. The light now acts as a torch and the digital clock will automatically keep the time. I don't know what the Universal Remote will do but it'll be safe to use."

After that there was silence as Alexia stared at her daughter and it made Jaime nervous. "Is that okay?" She asked.

"Is that okay!" Alexia uttered in surprise. "Jaime, that's more than okay. It's brilliant!" Very innovative. Thank you!" Alexia picked up the Watch and put it on, adjusting it.

Jaime shuddered and took in a deep breath as her mother's emotions and thoughts disappeared from her. It felt weird, really weird. She was sitting before her, yet she couldn't feel anything from her. To be honest it made her feel jumpy.

"How's that?" Her mother asked.

"Can you adjust it a wee bit?" Jaime requested.

Alexia did and Jaime could suddenly feel her mum's emotions again, but her mind was out of bounds. Jaime sighed in relief. As for Alexia she suddenly had the most unusual feeling in her mind. "Woah!" She muttered, though she didn't need to worry as the Watch was protecting her mind. "Is that better?" She asked her daughter.

Jaime nodded, sighing.

Alexia went back to eating her breakfast. "Now if only I had a mobile phone to call my parents!" She mumbled.

The comment made Jaime sit up straight, a confused frown on her face. It was such an odd thing to say, even if it was random. "A wee problem there, it would need an ability to be able to call another universe and…" She halted and her eyes widened in realisation over what the TARDIS has shown her. It wasn't just any mobile phone. "Rassilon!" Jaime gasped as various emotions washed off her mum.

"I'm well aware of that!" Alexia snapped, watching her daughter stand up. "No need to rub it in."

But it appeared Jaime hadn't listened to her. "I've got an idea, meet me in the console room."

"Do I get to finish my breakfast first?" Alexia asked, her brows raised.

Jaime nodded before exiting the kitchen. Now she had to find Rose and her intuition told her she would be in the Library.

Concentrating on the location, Jaime Aeroported away and re-appeared in the Library in a gust of wind. She had been right because Rose was sat in a comfy chair reading what looked like a Charles Dickens novel. The blonde looked up in surprise at her arrival.

"Hello! Did you manage to do that thing you were talking about?" A voice asked and Jaime looked around to see John sitting in a different comfy seat. He too was reading a book but she was surprised by his choice of reading material. It was 'Little Women' and she put that down as a Donna thing.

"Aye, I did. It's sorted." Jaime replied and found it bit odd to see them together like this. "Where's The Doctor?" She asked out of curiousness.

"He's with Jenny," Rose answered her. "I think he's giving her telepathy lessons."

"Why don't you sit down, read a book with us." John suggested, hoping Jaime would snuggle up next to him.

But she shook her head. "No, I can't. I have to do something," she replied and turned to Rose again. "Can I borrow your mobile?"

Rose furrowed her brow at the request but gave her he mobile anyway. Jaime thanked her.

"What do you need it for?" Rose asked.

Jaime snorted. "To call somebody obviously!" She replied coyly and before she disappeared from the Library she sent a parting image to J.D. Eyes widening, he almost dropped the book and groaned as he ruffled his hair with his hand. She was being such a minx lately.

Returning to the Console Room, Jaime went back to the monitor to find out where her parallel grandparents lived. It was probably not a good idea and possibly very dangerous but the TARDIS started it first. "This was your idea," she told the TARDIS. "So you better not get me in trouble with The Doctor."

The TARDIS hummed a positive reply and Jaime grinned.

Less than a minute later, Alexia walked into the console room, confusion washing off her. "Alright, I'm here," she spoke up. "What are you going to do?"

"We're taking a quick trip." Jaime replied, putting the co-ordinates in for their destination.

"Oh, are we? Where are we going?" Alexia asked.

The big grin remained on Jaime's face. "It's a surprise," she replied, putting her hand on the lever.

"Okay…" Alexia glanced at said lever nervously. "Aren't we waiting for The Doctor?" She asked and her daughter shook her head.

"Och, no need. I can pilot the TARDIS just fine. Hold on!"

And she released the lever, sending the TARDIS hurtling through the Vortex in a different direction.

Alexia cried out and would have tumbled to the floor if she hadn't grabbed onto the jumpseat. It wasn't the best journey through the Vortex. "For the love of Sanity!" Alexia shouted out over the noise of the Time Rotor as she watched her daughter making her way around the console, adjusting various buttons and dials. Even though the roughness of the journey scared her, she was quite impressed that Jaime could even pilot the TARDIS. "I can tell the Doctor's been teaching you to fly the TARDIS!" Alexia called out.

Jaime laughed. "He didn't need to teach me. I automatically knew how to fly her when I regenerated." She felt surprise wash off her mum. It was better than fear. Their journey was surprisingly short, the TARDIS landed with a thud, knocking Alexia to the floor. "C'mon, let's go!" Jaime cried out, pulling her mum up off the grating and pulling her towards the door that led out to their unknown destination.

* * *

When they stepped out of the TARDIS they saw it was a warm, sunny day. Then Alexia looked around at her surroundings with wide eyes. "We're in Roker!" She exclaimed. "Sunderland!" The TARDIS had landed near the Pier, against a tall brick wall with a garden of sorts behind it. "Why are we here?" Alexia asked, turning to her daughter with a frown.

"I had an idea," Jaime replied, walking over to a smaller sandstone type wall and looking at the stretch of beach and a cliff or two. "Well, technically it was the TARDIS' idea."

Narrowing her eyes, Alexia put her hands on her hips. "So the TARDIS decided to violate my thoughts without permission," she scowled back at the police box. "I'm glad you gave me that Watch."

Jaime sighed and approached her mother. "She doesn't violate," she defended the TARDIS. "All she does is get in your head so you can understand alien languages."

But Alexia snorted humourlessly. "Really? Then how is it that she knew we used to live around here?" She asked and Jaime stared blankly at her mother. "You're obviously too young to remember, so she definitely got it from me."

A curious Jaime looked around at her surroundings now. "I didn't know that." She said. "Where?" Was her question.

"Not here," Alexia replied. "A bit further up the road, at Seaburn." She saw her daughter smile at the news, yet it didn't feel like she should be here. This wasn't her, or her daughter's, Sunderland. This was a different, unfamiliar Sunderland.

"C'mon, this way." Jaime uttered and began walking along the short road that led to another road. Alexia sighed in frustration and followed her daughter.

When they got to the road, Alexia looked at the building next to them, confused, then looked at the hut-like buildings further up the road. "What year is it?" She wondered.

"2015," Jaime quickly replied. "May 3rd, Sunday."

Alexia nodded thoughtfully. "No wonder everything looks different. This…" She pointed at the building next to them. "Used to be a lighthouse keeper's house. Now it's a bloody fast food restaurant. Surf Burger? I've never heard of it before."

"I have," Jaime spoke up. "It was on a planet called Helter-Skelter. 'Cept it didn't look like that one." She scrunched her face up at the horrible smell coming from the fast food place. It was also giving her a bad feeling. Whatever was going on there they would have to deal with it later.

"And what's that smell?" Alexia asked, sniffing. "Fish and chips!" She exclaimed and Jaime raised her brows. She either couldn't smell anything coming from the burger place or she was electing to ignore it.

"What's up there?" She asked, pointing up at a grassy hill.

"Oh, that's Roker Terrace," Alexia answered. "Bed and Breakfasts, Hotels, Roker Park and a little café called the Bungalow Café…at least I hope it's still up there!" She added with a frown.

"Cool, this way." Jaime said, taking a hold of her mother's hand and walking up along Marine Walk towards the cliffs.

When they got further along the road, Alexia suddenly stopped in her tracks and stared at a building with blue roofing and white walls.

"Oh my god!" She uttered with an amused snort. "I can't believe this place is still open!"

With a frown on her face Jaime looked at her mother before turning her attention to the building opposite them. The words on the blue part above the door read 'Roker Amusements' and its doors were open, causing the sounds of the arcades to spill out to the outside. It seemed quite popular with the youngsters.

"Mum?" Jaime questioned, once again looking at her mother.

"This place has been open since the Sixties," Alexia explained. "Possibly even the Fifties. Can't believe it's been going for that long!"

"Uhh, okay…" Jaime muttered and rubbed the back of her neck, feeling awkward. Now that she couldn't read her mum's mind she was having trouble actually believing it was that old. It didn't look like it, yet intuition told her it was.

They began walking again until they came across another building. A building that Jaime had wanted to see, yet knew nothing about it.

"What?" Alexia exclaimed in disbelief. "The Smugglers is a restaurant in this Universe?"

Jaime shook her head. "It was a Pub until 1998," she explained. "Until some sort of electrical fire burnt it down. It was rebuilt as a restaurant in 2005." She saw her mum giving her a questioning expression. "The TARDIS gave me its history." Jaime quickly added.

Alexia raised her brows at this. "Why would the TARDIS give you a history of The Smugglers?" She asked her daughter.

Jaime looked across the road at the restaurant and smiled. "Because of them." She replied, nodding towards a couple that had exited the restaurant and were now sitting at one of the outside tables.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Alexia looked over at the couple and gasped in surprise at their familiarness.

* * *

The man had short wiry looking brown hair that had a dusting of grey in it. His beard was mostly grey and he was wearing a light brown Corduroy style casual suit with cream jumper, along with some comfy looking shoes. The woman was wearing her shoulder length light browny-grey peppered hair in a bun and wore a light yellow flower print Summer dress, along with tights and sandals. They looked good for their age.

"Mum? Dad?" Alexia exclaimed, staring at the parallel versions of her parents. "Oh my god!" She went to cross the road to join them but Jaime pulled her back.

"No, don't!" The Scots-girl hissed, only to wince at the waves of anger from her mum.

"What the hell, Jaime?" Alexia argued back. "First you bring me to my old home city, then you show me my parents, only to not allow me to talk to them. What's your game here? Act like a complete twat that was the Seventh Doctor?"

Jaime ignored the insult. "No, because this is a different universe and they won't know who you are!" She said and the wave of sad emotions made her grimace once again. "At least let me explain first!" Her mother's hands going to her hips left her a wee bit nervous. Especially when the anger returned.

"You better had!" Alexia said in a stern way.

Jaime nervously guided her mum over to a bench that faced towards the sea, but once they sat down, Alexia looked over the back rest at her parallel parents.

"They retired," Jaime explained. "Well, actually they're semi-retired. They own The Smugglers Restaurant and…Eric…still provides council as a Lawyer but it's in a Pro Bono sense." A faint smile appeared on Alexia's face as she listened to her daughter while watching her parallel parents. "They have a Son called Alex…"

"What?" Alexia exclaimed, looking at Jaime. "A son? Are you telling me I'm a fella in this universe?" She asked.

Jaime nodded her head, giggling at her mum's reaction. "He's a neurosurgeon at Sunderland General."

This time Jaime was surprised to feel a wave of sadness wash off her mother. "Mum?" She questioned when Alexia put her hand over her eyes to hide the wetness.

"I wanted to do that," came the shaky reply. "It was my first choice because I wanted to help people."

Jaime took in a deep breath and silently watched her mum sobbing. She didn't need to say why that never happened, why she never got into College, University or Medical School. It was because herself had come along and ruined her mum's life. Though she tried hard not to dwell on that. "Look on the bright side, at least a version of you is getting to help people live a little longer." She said.

A rather bitter sounding laugh came from Alexia and she wiped at her face with her sleeve. "Yeah, something like that." She muttered with a shake of her head. "Sunderland General?" She then added as she looked at her daughter. "Is it not Sunderland Royal Hospital in this Universe?"

Jaime just shrugged. "That's what the info in the TARDIS said." She replied.

Alexia grunted and looked back over at her parallel parents. At some point they'd been given something to drink. Her dad had a beer while her mum appeared to be drinking something fizzy. Perhaps lemonade or sparkling water?

"Anyway, he's married to a woman called Michaela." Jaime continued and felt a quick flash of surprise from her mum.

"Michaela?" Alexia uttered, even looking surprised. "Is her surname Pratt by any chance?"

"Aye!" Jaime replied. "Why?" She furrowed her brow, puzzled, when Alexia let out a harsh derisive laugh.

"You can't be serious!" Various emotions washed off her, the most prominent being hate and Jaime quickly brought her outer shields up, worried. "Pratt by name, Prat by nature!" Alexia spat venomously, looking out towards the sea.

"Mum? Are you okay?" The Scots-girl cautiously asked. She had never felt anything from her mum like she'd just felt before. So much anger and hate and something else she couldn't quite describe. It was very unusual.

When Alexia looked back at her daughter she saw the worry in her eyes, forgetting how sensitive she was to the world. "Oh…" She chuckled. "It's okay. I'm fine. Really I am." And she smiled warmly just to prove she was. No way was she going to let her daughter know who the slimy, disgusting, wormy bastard that called itself a man, Michael was. He may have conceived her but he gave up his fatherly rights when he decided to run the four minute mile from her.

"Go on, tell me, he must be happy with the b…honourable Michaela if he married her."

Eyes narrowed suspiciously, Jaime couldn't tell if her mum was okay or not. She couldn't read her mind anymore because of the Watch and all she could feel washing off her was passive anger. "Uhh…oh…aye…" She stumbled. "They have two kids, twins. James and Kate." It was weird how that happened and it did make her wonder which one was her parallel self. Was it the boy? Or was it the girl?

"Well then, I hope they're all happy as Larry!" Alexia sarcastically uttered and Jaime shifted in her seat, even more confused.

"Mum?" She worried.

"What did you expect, Jaime?" Alexia snapped at her daughter. "You tell me they're all living a perfect happy family life with perfect jobs and kids and you expect me to be ecstatic about it? I'm far from it. I'm bloody angry."

Her mother didn't need to say it, she could feel it washing off in waves.

"My parents are over there, but they don't even know who I am so I can't go over to talk to them. What is the bloody point here?" Alexia practically shouted.

With a wince, Jaime reached into her pocket and pulled out Rose's phone, holding it out to her mum. "You could always call them!" She suggested.

* * *

Alexia stared at the phone in Jaime's hand. "What? She uttered, somewhat confused. Had her daughter taken leave of her senses? They were in a different universe to the one they originally lived in. The walls were closed and they couldn't just phone them up. It was just completely and bloody impossible.

"It's Rose's phone," Jaime explained. "I modified it a long time ago to carry Multi-versal Roaming, so that Rose could talk to her family."

Alexia had a puzzled frown on her face until she remembered where Rose's parents were. "Oh, that's right. They're in Pete's World." She said, but noticed a sad expression appear on her daughter's face, those dark eyes looking guilty. "Jaime? Is that not the case?" She asked.

Jaime shook her head. "They were in Pete's World, but then an Asteroid hit and destroyed the world."

Alexia gasped, horrified. "Oh no, they're dead? Poor Rose."

"No, they're not," Jaime told her. "Bad Wolf and I saved them. I know where they are, only they're not in this universe or Pete's universe."

Alexia nodded silently. That whole explanation sounded complicated, yet the idea of Bad Wolf saving Rose's family made sense. But how exactly did her daughter help out a powerful being like Bad Wolf? "So they're not dead, just lost in a universe somewhere?" Alexia questioned.

"They're on Gallifrey," Jaime confessed. "Well, technically it's a version of Gallifrey and that's in a different universe. But that's where we sent them." She huffed out a breath and ran her hands through her dark hair. "There's no satellites for phone signals on Gallifrey, so Jackie can't call Rose to tell her she's okay."

"Right," Alexia thoughtfully said. "Does Rose know they survived?"

Jaime shook her head. "She doesn't, but Bad Wolf does." She explained.

"Well that is a tad complicated." Alexia replied with a sigh. Then she reached out and took the phone from her daughter. When she looked at it properly she frowned. "R-Phone?" She muttered thoughtfully.

"Aye, it's a Pete's World version of an iPhone." Jaime explained.

Alexia nodded as she stared at the phone before taking a deep breath and typing a number into the phone. It was another mobile number but she wasn't exactly sure if he kept the same number even though he was a Lawyer. It had been quite a long time since she last called him after all!

Once Alexia put the number in, her finger hovered over the 'call' button. What if it didn't work? What if the number couldn't be recognised?

"Mum? It's going to be okay." Jaime soothed. "Just call them."

Taking another deep breath, the woman pressed 'call', brought the phone to her ear and closed her eyes as she heard the ringing on the other end.

When she felt the fear and apprehension, Jaime moved closer to her mum and put an arm around her shoulders. Alexia smiled, thankful for the comfort.

The phone at the other end of the call continued to ring three more times before it was picked up. "Hello, you've reached my personal phone number," a voice spoke up. "Whom may I say is calling?" When she heard the voice, Alexia's eyes flashed open and she let out a small gasp as she stared out to sea. "Hello? Who is it?" The voice continued to speak.

Meanwhile, Alexia put her hand over her mouth, her wide eyes beginning to water. After all these years of silence she couldn't believe she was hearing her dad's voice again. Sure, he sounded far away but it was definitely her dad. He also sounded older and he probably looked like his parallel self.

"Hello? I can hear you breathing," Eric MacInarah continued to speak. "If this is a crank call then I should warn you that I'm a Solicitor…"

Jaime pushed her mother a little to gain her attention. "Talk to him!" The Scots-girl hissed. "Dinnae just waste time."

Swallowing nervously, Alexia nodded her head and spoke up. "Dad?" She uttered, completely silencing the man on the other end.

The line remained silent for the moment and it only made Alexia even more nervous than ever. "What? Who is this?" Eric demanded, sounding angry.

"It's me, Alexia." She confirmed for her dad.

There was another bout of silence. "Prove it, validate the asset." Eric now spoke in code and Alexia took a deep breath before speaking up.

"The Asset and its Special Package are safe, protected from Six, so this clean phone won't be traced." She heard Jaime giggle beside her and smiled at her reaction.

There was a gasp of surprise on the other end of the line followed by hurried footsteps and urgent speaking. Then he came back on the phone. "Ghost surveillance was stepped down in an unusual move, it's okay to speak freely." Alexia smiled widely and took a deep calming breath. "Where are you, darling?" Eric now asked. "It sounds crazy, but somebody told us that you and Jaime were not in this universe anymore."

Alexia furrowed her brow, puzzled, while Jaime's keen hearing caught what her mum's da' said. It sounded like Dyna had come through with her request to talk to them.

"What? Uhh…dad, who told you that?" Alexia asked, worried.

"It'll be Dyna." "It was a strange woman calling herself The Dynacracker." She heard both her daughter and her dad say at the same time.

Looking at Jaime, she gave her daughter a questioning expression. "I asked Dyna to tell them we're okay." Jaime explained quietly.

Alexia nodded silently as her dad continued talking. "She called herself a Time Lady from Gallifrey, but that shouldn't even be possible. At all! Gallifrey and Time a Lords are a creation of the TV series 'Doctor Who'."

He was testing her, he must be because Alexia knew her dad was open minded. "It's true dad, we are in a different universe," she spoke up. "The Time Lords and Gallifrey actually exist. We're travelling with The Doctor." There was a happy sounding cry of amazement from a female in the background, which Alexia recognised was her mum. "We're safe from any MI6 related dangers." She wasn't sure about the alien dangers however.

"I believe you, I really do," Eric said. "But if you really are in a different universe, then how are you calling us?" He asked.

Alexia looked at her daughter with a warm smile. "It was Jaime, she did something to the phone so it could call through the Multi-verse." She told her parents. "It was Jaime who sent The Dynacracker to you. She's amazing."

There was another bout of silence at the other end. "Jaime? How is she?" Eric now asked about his grand-daughter.

"She's great, brilliant," Alexia replied. "Would you like to talk to her?" She suggested.

"Please…" Alexia heard her father say so she passed the mobile on to her daughter.

Eyes wide, Jaime took the phone and let out a nervous breath as she stared out to sea. These people were her grandparents, yet she barely knew them. She put the phone to her ear and spoke. "Hello grand-da." She uttered.

"Jaime? Is that really you, sweetpea?" Eric asked, sounding puzzled. "You sound Scottish."

Jaime nodded. "That's because I AM Scottish!" She replied.

"Oh, have you been living in Scotland and you just decided to pick up the accent?" Eric now asked and Jaime frowned at his question. Humans were weird, especially this one.

"No, I regenerated." She said quite frankly. There was silence after that, which she felt might happen.

"Sweetpea, that's not even possible. You're human. Humans don't regenerate." Eric told her.

Jaime began to feel a wee bit annoyed they were questioning who she really was. "It's complicated." She replied, managing to keep her anger at bay.

"How complicated can it be?" Eric continued.

Alexia noticed her daughter getting agitated and wondered what was being said. "Is everything okay?" She asked and Jaime nodded her head to say she was fine.

"You wouldnae understand." She then said.

There was another bout of silence until a female voice spoke up. "Jaime, petal, what wouldn't we understand?" She asked.

"Hi grand-ma," the Scots-girl said and was about to tell her something when a strange feeling overcame her and intuition kicked in. Closing her eyes she stretched her mind out down the phone and felt three worried people. "I'm an Omni-Psychic and I got my abilities from Jenny." She uttered and her eyes flashed open when she heard another voice in the background speak up.

"Did Jenny make it alright? Is she okay?" He asked and Jaime shuddered because she recognised the voice.

Alexia noticed Jaime's face go paler than usual, so she took the phone back and heard a stranger's voice in the other end. "Who the hell is this?" She asked, hearing her dad telling the stranger off for interrupting before addressing his daughter.

"Sorry, that was Tomasz," Eric spoke up. "That woman left him with us as personal protection. Apparently he left the spy business once they found out he let a girl called Jenny escape. I'm willing to believe who she is if it's true."

Alexia looked at Jaime who nodded her head. She then stood up and walked over to the railing and leaned against it. "Yeah, that's true, dad." Alexia confirmed.

"What about this Omni-Psychic stuff? What's all that? Can we talk to Jaime again?" Eric requested.

When Alexia looked over at her daughter she noticed Jaime seemed to be defensive about something as she had her arms crossed. "Uhh…I don't think she wants to. But I can tell you what I know and what happened." Alexia replied, confused.

* * *

With her eyes closed and arms folded, Jaime continued to lean against the rails as she listened to her mum talking to her parents. Out of all the people in the universe Dyna could have used, it had to be him. Why couldn't she gotten somebody else as a personal protector? Just hearing his voice was too much. It gave her the creeps…and she didn't care if that version of him was a 'good guy'. She would never forgive him for what he did to her in that Nightmare Universe.

Turning around and placing her hands on a part of the fence, Jaime stared out to sea. It appeared the tide was coming in. The Scots-girl felt the sudden urge to jump the fence, run across the sand and kick-off into flight. To have the wind blasting her face, her surroundings going by in a blur, to attempt to fly as long as she wanted.

Placing her foot on the bottom pole of the fence, Jaime was about to jump it when she felt a friendly telepathic knock in her mind. It was from Jenny. "Oh!" She muttered, jumping in surprise and quickly stepping away from the fence. Then she notice the top pole of the fence had buckled and bent quite a lot. "Oh, shit!" Jaime uttered, having underestimated her own super-strength again. If it wasn't accidentally causing Earthquakes, it was accidentally breaking something. And she didn't think she could fix it.

"What's going on here?" The Doctor was heard to ask and Jaime looked up as he, Jenny, Rose and J.D approached both herself and Alexia. "Is there a reason why you flew the TARDIS here?"

Feeling a mild shudder Jaime looked at him with narrowed eyes before turning her attention to J.D. He was looking across the road at her mum's parallel parents.

"You know why we're here," Jaime replied to the Doctor and moved back over to the bench. "It was the TARDIS' idea, she was the one who suggested it!"

She could feel surprise washing off J.D and watched as he nudged the Doctor to get his attention. When he got it he nodded his head at the strange couple sat at the table. The Doctor groaned, getting flashbacks to when Rose wanted to know what her parallel parents were like, and Jaime could feel his disappointment.

"We haven't gone anywhere near them!" Jaime uttered, beginning to worry. "Mum is on the phone to her actual parents in the other universe."

The Half-Time Lord went over to her and caught her in a hug. "Hey, it's okay. I believe you." He soothed the Scots-girl.

Meanwhile the Doctor sighed as Rose sat next to a still talking Alexia. It was clear she was explaining as much as she could to her confused father.

"Okay, I know it was the TARDIS, she told me," the Doctor replied to Jaime. "I was just worried that you…either of you would have taken it too far."

"But we didn't," Jaime argued back. "Them two over there have their own children and grandchildren." She snuggled further into J.D's hug as she listened to her mum on the phone.

"Where are we?" Jenny questioned, looking around at her surroundings with wide-eyes.

"The North-East of England," the Doctor told her.

"I know that," Jenny replied. "You called it Sunderland, but what's the beach called?" She questioned.

"Roker Beach." Jaime answered Jenny.

"Roker!" Jenny muttered, testing the name before turning to the Doctor. "Can I go on the beach, dad, please!" She requested.

Everyone but Alexia could feel Jenny's excitement.

"Go on," the Doctor said with a smile. "But be careful."

Jenny squealed excitedly and jumped the rail into the sand, running across it towards the incoming tide.

As she watched her sister, Jaime could feel her complete excitement over seeing sand and sea for the first time. And that made her wonder. Jenny had travelled in her ship for six months before getting pulled into a different universe. All that time and Jenny hadn't come across a planet with sand, water or a beach? It was actually quite surprising.

"…and that's everything I know, dad." Alexia finished her explanation. "It sounds crazy but that's what happened." When she'd seen the Doctor approaching she worried they were in trouble for being here. But the Doctor didn't seem to mind once Jaime spoke to him.

"Yes, it sound it, doesn't it," Eric replied. "But we all know this whole situation hasn't been normal ever since you came back from Cambridge with Jaime." He said and Alexia smiled grimly. He had a point. "I really wish we could see you," her father then said. "You sound very grown up."

Alexia blushed at the compliment. "Thanks," she replied. "I wish I could say the same but the TARDIS found a parallel version of you and mum and I'm sat across the road from them while they're having a quiet drink." She heard her mum sobbing in the background. "It's not the same though. They're not you." She frowned when it seemed Rose was trying to get her attention. Did she want the phone back already?

"But at least it's something," her father replied. "But you better be careful. They will likely have their own lives and family." He warned.

"They do," Alexia said with a sigh. "But I know if I wanted to talk to either of you I could just phone you." She suggested.

"We'd like that," Eric sounded happy. "But will you always be available on this number?"

Now there was a point and Alexia glanced at Rose with wide eyes. "I'm not sure. I'm using Rose's phone and I currently don't have my own." She worried.

"It's okay," Rose spoke up. "I wouldn't really mind." Alexia smiled, thankful for Rose being so understanding. "Ask him if his phone can receive photo's." Rose suddenly suggested.

"What?"

"His mobile. If it can receive photo's you can always send him a photo on his phone."

Alexia's brown eyes widened in realisation. "Oh, Rose, that's fantastic!" She uttered. "No wonder the Doctor loves you."

Rose blushed and the Doctor chuckled, grinning happily.

"Why? What did she say?" A puzzled Eric asked.

"Is your phone able to receive photo's?" Alexia relayed the question to her dad.

"Of course," Eric replied. "It's a very capable Smartphone."

The woman grinned at this. "That means I can send you a picture or two." She said.

The group watched as Alexia promised her parents to send them a photo as soon as possible, then ended the call once they had finished their chat.

"I take it you need to send a Selfie? Rose inquired.

Alexia grimaced at the mentioned word. "Please, not in this universe as well!" She groaned. "You go out and you see people waving a Selfie Stick about. For the love of Sanity, it's the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen!" Alexia ranted and Jaime and John laughed at her reaction. "Yes, I would like a self taken photo." She added.

"Uhh, okay." Rose uttered, taking her phone back when it was offered back to her.

The Doctor grinned, amazed that she was not one to follow the usual, and sometimes weird, human fads. "I suppose that means all of us?" He inquired, now worried and Alexia nodded. "Okay, fine," the Time Lord sighed. "But this will be the only one I do."

Then he turned to the beach where Jenny was still playing by the sea, running away from the waves. *Jenny!* He called in her mind and she looked over at him. *Come here.* He called. The Doctor noticed the sad expression appear on her face as she began to trudge back along the sand towards them, and it made him feel guilty for ending her fun.

Once she reached them, Jenny easily vaulted over the fence back into solid ground. "Yes?" She asked.

"We've got a quick photo to take." J.D told his niece and the young Time Lady nodded her understanding.

The group gathered together and Rose took several self photo's of them before sending them off to the number she didn't recognise. "And that's done!" She said, putting her phone away. "What should we do now?" She asked.

"I smelled fish and chips earlier." John suggested. "And that Amusements sells ice cream!" The Doctor and Rose seemed to agree until Jaime spoke up.

"Actually, I wanted to check out that burger place up there," she pointed towards it. "There's something not quite right about it."


	6. The Fast-Food Aftermath

This chapter is a bit short because it was meant to be a part of a different chapter. But it didn't feel right.

* * *

The TARDIS door opened and the Time Travelling troupe entered the Time Machine. "I can't believe that blokey was selling burgers made out of Zygons," Alexia uttered in disgust as she walked up the ramp. "And the one's he had taken were only young."

When they had gone to investigate the burger place they found it was mildly popular, and then, once they all sat down at an empty table, both Jaime and Jenny started acting strangely to their surroundings. Even Rose seemed finely tuned at one point, mentioning that somebody was hurt, and scared, yet it was none of the customers. Then Alexia watched as Jaime silently communicated with Jenny, pointing discreetly at several people sitting down until a Waitress came along. Alexia thought the poor woman looked harried and knew that feeling all too well.

Only she noticed Jaime seem to get angry for some reason and she, along with Jenny, decided to follow the Waitress into the building. Confused, she had asked the Doctor what was going on and J.D was the one who answered, saying that she was having a friendly chat with the proprietor. It was anything but friendly, and all hell broke loose after that, followed by UNIT turning up.

Turned out they had the fast food place under surveillance when they'd tracked several kidnapped Zygons to that location. Not to mention that the people who'd been eating at the burger place were getting food poisoning and dying. The Doctor had asked why UNIT were tracking Zygons and the young woman, who Alexia recognised as Osgood, told the group that the Zygons were under protection of UNIT and had been ever since the Zygon/Human treaty of 2013. Meanwhile Jaime had persuaded the owner of the burger place, in her own unique way, to tell them what he was doing with the Zygons. And he told them, which quite frankly disgusted everyone.

"Aye, that's the thing, ma'. Not all monsters are aliens," Jaime replied as she walked past her mum and sat down on the jumpseat. "Sometimes it can be the human race!"

Alexia raised her brows at this, remembering that The Master said a similar thing about humans in 'The Last of The Time Lords'. The fact that Jaime was saying this surprised her quite a bit. "Maybe," she replied. "But it's got to be worse than the Horse Meat Scandal of 2013!"

"The what?" Rose asked, her eyes wide.

"Horse meat," Alexia repeated. "Wrongly labelled as Beef it was used for burgers, lasagne, Ravioli, etc. It was a big thing at the time." Rose not knowing about that, yet knowing about 'selfies' was rather telling. Perhaps things happened differently in Pete's World.

"Ewww…" Rose vocalised her disgust at the thought of people not knowing they were eating horse meat.

"In the Andromeda System horse meat is a popular delicacy," the Doctor spoke up as he sent them into the Vortex. "The Andromedan Royal family eat it all the time."

Alexia grimaced at this. It was such a typical Doctor reply, his alienness made him indifferent to a situation like horse meat.

"It gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'could eat a scabby horse'!" J.D added and Jaime chuckled.

"No!" Jenny gasped in horror. "Why would they want to eat such beautiful animals like horses?" She asked her dad, her blue eyes wide.

"Maybe because horses of Andromeda are not used for racing or riding and look drastically different to horses of Earth." The Doctor replied. "They're more smaller in stature and have terrible tempers."

"Not to mention sharp teeth and growling when threatened." The Half-Time Lord added.

"Oh, wow!" Jenny uttered, trying to figure out what a growling horse with sharp teeth might look like.

"As for the Zygons," the Doctor continued thoughtfully. "Since when have they been under UNIT protection?"

He was scowling now and Alexia could tell he was trying to understand what was going on. She expected Jaime to say something but it appeared she was pre-occupied with John. And Jenny didn't seem to know which led her to believe she hadn't seen 'The Day of The Doctor'.

"Maybe it happened when you, your Eleventh incarnation and another incarnation forced UNIT and the Zygons to sit down and come up with a deal!" Alexia spoke up. It was followed by silence and everyone staring at her, which made her feel uncomfortable. "Oh! Has that not happened yet?" She wondered, hoping she hadn't caused some kind of universal paradoxical destruction.

"I would know if I had met a future version of myself," The a Doctor denied. "However there were some Zygons hanging around 16th Century England, but we managed to banish them."

A frown appeared on Alexia's face as she wondered how The Doctor could forget such an important thing like that? Especially when it also involved Gallifrey and the Time War. "And that was also when you met Queen Elizabeth the 1st the first time," the woman uttered.

"Yeah, and the Doctor proposed to her because he thought she was a Zygon!" Rose spoke, giving a glare at the Doctor who winced at her look. A puzzled Jenny could see that Rose was jealous. It came out in an ugly black colour and it was hard to look at.

Alexia smiled wryly. Of course! He'd married the Queen, then ran off as fast as he could afterwards, which led to the older version of the Queen wanting his head. But now she was getting off track.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for Jaime I really would have ended up marrying her!" The Doctor defended himself before Alexia could say anything else.

Now that was surprising because it wasn't supposed to go that way. What was she doing by changing the timeline? "So you've already met Queen Elizabeth but you've forgotten what really happened!" Alexia looked over at her daughter. "Tell them what happened in the episode with the multiple Doctors."

Jaime seemed surprised. "You mean 'The Day of The Doctor'? It's okay to mention them by name, within reason. They're cool with it." She told her mum with a grin. "And if you're asking me to tell them what happened that day, then I can't tell you much because I don't know. I only know what happened in the actual episode."

"What?" Alexia vocalised and turned her attention to her daughter. "How do you forget something like that?" She asked.

"Like the Eleventh Doctor said in the episode, the Time Streams correct themselves and we cannae retain the memory. It made us all forget." Jaime told her mother.

"Even you?" Alexia sounded very surprised.

"Aye," Jaime nodded. "And with that Zygon/Human deal made in the episode it seems to be actually progressing well in real life." Once she said that, Jaime stood up, took a hold of J.D's hand and they both exited the console room.

Alexia frowned after them, suspicious of their activity.

"What happened with Queen Elizabeth?" Jenny asked The Doctor. "If you didn't marry her, like you referenced to Ood Sigma, then did she still want to take your head off after you met Shakespeare?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Jenny's question. "Why would she want to chop my head off? No, she just wanted to have a friendly chat. It surprised me that she knew who I was, yet didn't know Martha. And at one point she asked me where everybody else was. It was a question that puzzled me…"

Shaking her head, Alexia was surprised yet again by the change in Timeline and decided to look for Jaime. Exiting the console room she looked left and then right before looking up at the corridor roof. "Right, now that we're on the same page you can tell me where Jaime and John have buggered off too." She requested, followed by a "please." The TARDIS granted her request and she was given a hint of where she needed to go. "Thank you!" Alexia said and followed the pathway in search of her wayward daughter and the Metacrisis Doctor.


	7. A Serious Discussion

This chapter contains mild non graphic tease and denial, discussions of masturbation and hallucinogenic substances.

* * *

When they left the Console Room, Jaime and J.D walked silently along the corridor until the Half-Time Lord spoke up. "So…how are you feeling after that?" He queried, looking at Jaime with a worried expression. "Couldn't have been easy, what with getting to have a chat with your real Grandparents while the parallel version were just sat across the road." Though he was glad it hadn't gone too far, they didn't need another parallel Pete Tyler situation on their hands.

A grunt came from Jaime as she shook her head. "Aye, I'm fine and dandy!" She replied. "I didnae do it for me, I did it for my ma'. I barely know them."

John's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, come on, don't be like that! They're your grandparents." He stated.

"And I barely even remember them." Jaime replied to him. "I didn't even know what they looked like until I saw them on the TARDIS monitor. Those two humans may aswell be strangers to me!"

The Half-Time Lord was almost halted in his steps by her odd, but somewhat cold, attitude towards her grandparents, then he remembered feeling her fear and a sudden urge to run. "Did something happen?" He asked, confused. "Did they upset you in some way?"

Jaime looked at John with a smile. "Not really, no." She replied. "I asked Dyna to tell them where we were and that we're fine. She did, only along the way she found that Greek man that Jenny is fond of. And now he's acting as protection for the both of them."

He had to remind himself who Jaime was talking about. The man called Tom had a typically long Greek surname. "And that's a problem?" He asked.

Jaime shook her head. "No, not at all." She replied. "I like that this version of him redeemed himself by rescuing Jenny and getting her out of MI6. Nor do I mind that he's protecting my ma's parents. It's just that the version of him I know was horrible and manipulative."

The one from the Nightmare Planet dream, John realised. "Yes, I understand that, but isn't the version of him in the DeltaVerse a close friend of Dyna's?"

"Yes, they are…" Jaime replied and stopped walking, followed by John. She could tell him how Other Tom became friends with Delta, but she didn't want to violate her privacy. "Och, we could go on 'bout this and not resolve anything. I don't want to talk about him anymore! Or my ma's parents!"

John raised a brow, though he was not all too surprised anymore. Jaime was just being Jaime. "Alright then, so what do you want to do?" He inquired.

That was a good question and Jaime smiled coyly before taking a hold of John's hand. "Something that'll make the both of us happy!" She said in such sexy way that told John the Scots-girl wanted to play.

"Okay!" He squeaked, eyes wide, and she teleported them out of the corridor.

They re-appeared in the library, or rather a part of the library that clearly hadn't been visted in a long time. The lights were dimmed so low that parts were in shadow, and some of the bookshelves were dusty and full of cobwebs.

"Spooky!" John let out a surprised exclaim as he looked around the area they were in. "Not exactly romantic!"

"No, at least we won't be interrupted." Jaime replied, going over to the sofa.

It was dusty as well and she didn't think sitting on it like that would be a good idea. So she took in the biggest breath she could do and blew it out. A big gust of wind blew over the sofa, shifting the dust away.

"That was Wizard!" John exclaimed, putting his arms over Jaime's shoulders and pulling her towards him. He still continued to be surprised with what she could do.

Jaime grinned when she felt John's closeness. "Is that yer Sonic Screwdriver or are you just pleased to see me?" She quipped and heard the Half-Time Lord chuckle.

"Maybe!" He replied.

Moving swiftly, Jaime seemed to melt out of John's hug and before he could even react to it he found himself lifted up off the floor. "Woah!" He exclaimed in surprise and he had to admit he felt a bit scared. Next thing he knew he was landing on the sofa with a winded 'oof'. Jaime followed along by pouncing onto John and winding him further as she held him down. "Careful!" He gasped out, eyes wide.

"Och, I'm always careful." She replied, reached down and captured his lips with her own.

John relaxed into it and returned the kiss, putting his arms around her. They continued to kiss, the both of them becoming highly aroused. But the kissing was just a distraction because the Half-Time Lord heard the clicking of fingers and suddenly felt a slight ticklish feeling down below. He jerked in surprise and opened his eyes to find Jaime grinning down at him with a cheeky expression on her face.

"Please, don't!" He croaked as she raised her left hand. He didn't know how much more he could take when it came to the teasing.

"Shh, it's okay." She whispered, giving him a quick kiss. Then with using all her strength to hold him down, Jaime closed her left hand into a fist. The effect was immediate. A high pitch screech of girlish laughter emitted from J.D's mouth and Jaime would have been flung into the air if she hadn't been using her super-strength. At the moment it felt more like the wobbly floor of a wacky fun house. If John wasn't guffawing laughter like a madman he'd probably be swearing a lot.

A long time ago, for them at least, his whole body had been super sensitive, very ticklish to the point of tears. Then after an incident on Planet Cenax he couldn't even remember, Jaime had hypnotised him to feel less ticklish. And it worked…sort of. Now he was super ticklish down below and they found that out on one of their 'playtimes'. Jaime swore she didn't do it on purpose, but took advantage with the teasing.

Every part of his groin tingled and tickled. It felt like he was being tormented with millions of tiny little feathers. The worst of it was on his head and now it felt like he was going to come. Sensing this, Jaime relaxed her hand and watched him as he gasped and moaned, his heart thudding away. His face was red from laughing so much.

"Please let me c…" John was cut off as Jaime reached down and kissed him again. And with his highly aroused state he kissed back anyway.

And while kissing she sensed his need cooling down and it was more than enough time to get him going again. Breaking off the kiss Jaime looked down at John and noticed he was in a haze of arousal. "Ready?" She asked, once more raising her left hand.

"Please, I need…" He whined. "I need too…"

Smirking at this, Jaime was about to close her left hand into a fist again when she heard somebody coughing for attention. And that was annoying because they were in an abandoned corner of the library. When she looked around to see who it was her eyes widened in horror. "Mum!" She exclaimed, scrambling off J.D, her face going red in embarrassment.

* * *

The TARDIS had led Alexia to the library, but when she got there it was empty. It did make her wonder if the Time Machine had led her up the garden path. She was about to give the TARDIS a good telling off when she heard what sounded like female laughter somewhere in the back of the library. "What in Sanity?" Alexia exclaimed. "What is that?" The TARDIS decided to light her way so Alexia followed, apparently taking several short cuts to get there faster. Finally, Alexia arrived at a part of the library that had clearly not seen much activity in a long time.

It was dusty and the lights were dim. And lying on the sofa were Jaime and the…John. But her daughter was doing something to him she didn't quite like. Over the high-pitch laughter coming from the half human Time Lord was a crackling sound that didn't sound right. Alexia was about to step out from behind the bookshelf to stop them when Jaime stopped what she was doing. Then Alexia raised her brows in surprise when she heard J.D begging. It was not something she thought she'd ever hear from The Doctor…and quite frankly it just wasn't 'Doctor Who'. None of this kind of thing happened on 'Doctor Who'. 'Torchwood' maybe, but certainly not 'Doctor Who'.

It looked like Jaime was about to do that weird thing again, so Alexia stepped out from behind the bookshelf and coughed for attention, watching with satisfaction as her daughter actually looked surprised.

"Mum!" She exclaimed and quickly scrambled off John.

She was even more satisfied when her daughter looked suitably embarrassed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alexia angrily asked. "What are you doing to him?" The 'him' in question was sluggishly sitting up on the sofa, also looking embarrassed.

"I…uhh…well…I…" An embarrassed Jaime stumbled over what she was trying to say.

"Whatever you did to him you better undo it now." Alexia demanded angrily.

Jaime's eyes widened at this. "What? Why?" She asked, confused.

Hands going to her hips, Alexia scowled at her daughter and was happy to notice the wince. "Why? You ask me why?" She shot back. "I'll tell you why, little madam…"

A snort of laughter came from John but twin glares from both Jaime and Alexia left him cowed.

"I didn't raise you to be a man controlling dominant female. I can't bloody stand that type of shit." Jaime ducked her head as she was told off by her mother. "And now here you are, abusing your powers," Alexia continued. "Whatever it is you did to him, you stop it right now."

Shifting awkwardly on her feet, Jaime glanced between her mum and J.D, then sighed. "Fine, whatever!" She muttered and with concentration waved her hand towards the Half-Time Lord.

He let out a yelp of surprise, his eyes widening for several seconds. Then he realised for a first time in a long time he felt unrestricted and he could do what he couldn't do previously. Jaime glared at the grinning Half-Time Lord when she heard his thoughts.

"Now get out of here, I want to talk to my daughter in private." Alexia snapped at John.

"Yes, ma'am!" He muttered and scarpered out of the library as fast as he could.

Jaime watched him go with a disapproving frown, then angrily turned to her mum. "Great, you know what he's going to do now, don't you?" She moaned and shook her head.

"What? Bash the Bishop? Alexia answered back. "Choke the chicken, five knuckle shuffle, jerk off, have a wank?" She noticed Jaime's eyes were wide and her face had gone even more red. She obviously hadn't expected her mum to know such words like that. "It's perfectly normal for a man to vent off steam using his second brain. And John, he's not like The Doctor where he can control himself, he's more human."

But Jaime just shook her head. "Not when it's chronic!" She muttered under her breath.

"And the man clearly adores you without all the…restrictions. Just go with the flow."

The Scots-girl silently glared away, eyes narrowed, yet still felt embarrassment. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"What can you tell me about Planet Fiction?" Alexia questioned.

* * *

"What?" Jaime uttered, her face going pale in an instant and her eyes widening. "Why'd ye ask tha'?"

"Because I was talking to The Doctor earlier and he told me I should ask you about Planet Fiction."

Jaime fell back into the sofa with a grunt. "What exactly were you talking about for that to crop up?" She croaked the question.

Alexia noticed the body language on her daughter and realised it was something very serious. "Never mind that right now. Tell me what happened." She sat down next to her daughter who was slouching against the arm of the sofa.

"Nothin' happened." Jaime mumbled in reply.

But Alexia didn't believe that. "Nonsense! I just asked you what happened on a planet and your face paled within seconds. "So what happened?" She asked.

Jaime huffed out a breath, scowling before answering. "Planet Fiction is…was…an Entertainment Planet. There was this place we went to that used Fiction Mist, and when sprayed it made a fictional character you're thinking of appear and you can talk to them. Except it doesn't quite work well with the All-Powerful and multiple characters appear randomly." Now Jaime sighed. "And if things couldn't get any worse it turned out the All-Powerful were banned from visiting the planet."

Shifting in her seat, Alexia looked at her daughter with furrowed brows. "Why is that?" She asked, understanding the concept of somebody being 'All-Powerful' and didn't need to ask about it.

Jaime sighed. "It's mainly to do with Mind Controllers. Maybe they felt they couldn't trust that person to behave while they were on the planet. And before I knew it a police officer had me teleported off the planet onto its sister planet."

Alexia's eyes widened. "On your own?" She asked. "Where were the others?"

"Still on Fiction, but they knew where I'd been teleported to and were getting to me as fast as possible."

"And did they?" Her mum asked. For awhile Jaime remained silent, thinking, which led Alexia to believe this story wasn't so simple after all. "They didn't?" She asked.

Jaime grimaced when she felt a hint of anger from her mum. "They did. But by the time they got to me it was too late."

The anger from her mum was growing. "Go on," she prompted. "Tell me what happened."

Still thinking, Jaime sorted through the memories, trying to remember because those memories were still so fuzzy. "Fiction's sister planet is called Friction and they have this flower called a chimera that only grows on that planet. It's hallucinogenic."

"Hallucinogenic?" Alexia echoed. "What? Like certain Earth plants?" She asked.

"Aye," Jaime replied. "Except it was brightly coloured and when picked up the pollen would absorb into the skin."

A groan came from Alexia as she figured out what happened next. "Don't tell me, you picked it up?" She questioned.

Jaime nodded. "Aye. The warning colours should have been enough for me NOT to touch it, but I was alone and scared and I thought it looked pretty. After that…well everything is still so much of a haze."

"And that's it?" Her mum inquired. "That's all what happened? You got high on a hallucinogenic flower?"

A sigh came from Jaime as she shook her head, feeling the worry wash off her mum. "No, not in a long shot! That isn't what just happened." Noticing that her daughter appeared to be struggling, Alexia took a hold of her hand and urged her to continue. "I might not remember much but the Doctor does," Jaime muttered. "By the time he, Rose and John got to Friction there was an out of control storm casing havoc, a tornado and…well…it was causing tons of destruction…"

"And what was this tornado?" Alexia asked, getting a sinking feeling.

"Me," Jaime replied, feeling her mum's shock. "I was so out of it that I caused a bad storm with Aerokinesis. And not just that but Earthquakes too."

Alexia shifted closer to Jaime. "And then what? Did he manage to calm you down?" She asked. Being under hallucinogen influence must have been horrible for Jaime. She herself had no idea what it's like as she had never taken mind altering drugs in all her life.

"He was in a hurry, so the only thing he could think of using was an inhibitor…only he didn't realise how dangerous the inhibitor was when used on someone like me."

"What?" Alexia breathed out, now getting a terrible feeling.

"It nearly killed me." Jaime mumbled but her mum heard her just fine and pulled her into a hug. Jaime sighed as multiple emotions washed off Alexia and she put her arms around her. Alexia couldn't believe her daughter had almost died because of some stupid oversight. And at the hands of The Doctor too. No wonder he'd been so skatey about it.

"It wasn't his fault, he didn't know it would happen. He just wanted to stop me getting in worse trouble," Jaime said. "Though it was a wee bit late anyway."

Alexia furrowed her brows at this. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Jaime closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It was too late for those living on both planets," she said. "The Earthquake was massive, causing a major planetary shift in its alignment, sending it hurtling into one of its Suns…" She felt her mum tense up as she told the story. "In turn, planet Fiction was roasted when it was hit by several severe Solar flares, killing everyone. Both planets wrecked because of a hallucinogenic flower. And the Doctor didn't even tell me what happened."

Alexia stared, wide-eyed, emotions of disbelief, shock and horror swirling through her mind. Did she really just hear her daughter say she had destroyed two planets and killed hundreds of people on said planets, or was she just hearing things? And what was that about The Doctor?

She shifted off the sofa and stood up, pacing, leaving a confused Jaime on the sofa. "It's okay," Alexia told her daughter when she noticed Jaime's worried but mostly sad expression. "Accidents happen and this one was caused by a hallucinogen you weren't aware of. You couldn't help it from happening. It's over and done with. I won't hold it against you." She noticed a small grin appear on Jaime's face. "But what I don't understand is why The Doctor didn't tell you what you did? You were in serious danger, twice, you almost died…"

Jaime sat up when she felt her mum's anger quickly return.

"…and he didn't think to even tell you? He was supposed to be looking after you, yet he didn't say a word to you? Call himself a father!" Alexia growled this last bit and Jaime sat up straighter when she heard her, wondering what her ma' and The Doctor had been talking about. "I'll have his balls for this, the bastard!" Alexia then growled and turned away to storm off out of the library.

"Wait!" Jaime called out but Alexia wasn't listening. "Come here and sit back down, now!" Jaime suddenly commanded and Alexia halted mid-step, turned around and walked back to the sofa, sitting down. "I'm sorry!" The Scots-girl apologised to her mother for Mind Controlling her. Alexia just stared ahead, not moving. That was until Jaime pushed her hard enough for her to almost fall off the sofa.

Alexia shook her head of the cobwebs before looking at her daughter. "What the bloody hell just happened?" She asked.

"Verbal Mind Control. I'm sorry but I had to make you stop before you made a big mistake," Jaime explained. "The only reason the Doctor didn't tell me was because he thought I would be really upset. I mean, it wasn't easy, learning that I'd destroyed two planets and killed everyone on them."

The woman frowned thoughtfully, gears turning in her mind as she began to realise something. "And were you?" She asked.

"Of course!" Jaime replied with a wide-eyed nod. "I was shocked and disgusted with myself with what I did. Like you said. It was an accident, a terrible, terrible accident. But I didn't see it that way. And like you, I was also angry with The Doctor."

"Right. So…if it wasn't The Doctor who told you, then how exactly did you find out?" Alexia queried and wondered if it was when she gained the Doctor's memories from the Metacrisis she apparently took from Donna.

"It was The Trickster." Jaime answered.

* * *

A shocked gasp emitted from Alexia's mouth as she stared wide-eyed at her daughter. The Trickster? The very same Trickster from The Sarah Jane Adventures? The same one that had a hench-woman alter Donna's Timeline? Just what could a creature like that want with Jaime? "The Trickster?" Alexia uttered aloud. "What did he want?" Then her next question was: "What did he do to you?"

Jaime smiled grimly at this. Of course, they both knew how dangerous The Trickster was. "He had me kidnapped from Torchwood," she replied. "There was an incident and Jack called The Doctor for our help. Turned out it was a trap to get me out of the TARDIS as there was a water creature called a Hydra disguised as Gwen. When everyone else went down to the cells to free Jack and the others, I stayed in the hub knowing something wasn't right. I had a fight with it but it's not easy to fight a water creature. Next thing I know, I'd been taken away from Torchwood."

Jaime scowled angrily and Alexia noticed she had her hands balled into fists. She could tell something was bothering her but waited for her to continue.

"They liked playing sick mind games," Jaime said after awhile. "At one point I thought John had found me but it just turned out to be them playing with my emotions. I figured it out even when they tried to dull my senses and I tried to escape, only to slip on puddles of water and knock myself out. When I woke up again after that I found I was on what remained of Planet Fiction."

Another gasp was heard from Alexia, while Jaime closed her eyes briefly. She could still see it all clearly as if she'd been there yesterday. The burned and charred grass, the burned trees, the melted toy and burned up bodies of the kids she'd seen playing in the park. The smell was horrendous too, enough for her to throw up right there. Her eyes quickly flashed open and Jaime was able to control herself before the ghostly smell of burnt flesh could make her actually throw up again.

"I didn't know what happened, or how it happened until I retraced my steps to the Entertainment Centre," Jaime continued. "That's when I found The Trickster and he told me what I did. Even tried to turn me against The Doctor in a bid to get me to join him, promising stuff like healing my brain and promising immortality."

Alexia shifted, looking at her daughter, worried. "Obviously you didn't take his offer or you wouldn't be here!"

"Of course not," Jaime replied. "I didnae like what he did and he didn't expect me to attack him. He angered me and I gave him a full blast of that anger. He ran away after that."

"Leaving you alone on a dead planet!" Alexia exclaimed in disbelief. "Did the Doctor, Rose and John manage to find you?" Blowing out a nervous breath, Jaime rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Alexia noticed this. "Or not!" She mumbled. "What happened?"

Jaime seemed reluctant to say anything at first and Alexia thought she heard her daughter mumble something about a 'firebird'. "What was that?" She asked.

Now it was Jaime's turn to shift off the sofa and began pacing. "I don't exactly know why it happened, or how it happened. Maybe The Trickster planted a seed of doubt in my mind in order to get me on his side and it went wrong for him. But I became the Fire-Bird and ran away from everybody."

Alexia raised her brows in surprise.

"I kept myself hidden and training the rest of my powers. I ran for a long time and I sometimes helped the downtrodden, stopping regular crime from happening." She stopped and took a deep breath before turning to her mum. "That was the good side though, because the Fire-Bird also had a bad side. It was destructive, causing chaos and mayhem across the universe. So many people were hurt or were killed at my hands. I manipulated so many people and caused devastating changes to flux Timelines that gives me a bad feeling we'll always be coming across the aftermath of the changes."

She started sobbing pitifully. "I'm a monster!" She cried out. "Nothing but a monster!"

A shocked and disbelieving Alexia quickly left the sofa and pulled her sobbing daughter into a hug. What Jaime just told her left her quite shaken. It made her think this was also what The Doctor had been talking about. That he'd let her down more than once. "Nonsense!" Alexia attempted to sooth the Scots-girl. "It's The Trickster who's the real monster. He tried to turn you and he failed. It's his fault you went on a rampage and I'm glad you fought him." She continued to soothe her daughter until the sobbing tapered off and all she could hear was sniffling. She sat back down on the sofa with Jaime and kept a tight hold on her. The Scots-girl snuggled closer to her mother.

"How in the Name of Sanity did you get back to the TARDIS? Alexia queried, noticing movement in the shadows but ignoring it for the moment.

"Dyna found me," came the small reply. "On Metabelis III. I was almost eaten by the early version of The Eight Legs…" Alexia shuddered. "…but Dyna and Parallel Donna rescued me. She said I had a multiple personality issue and helped me by locking my darker side away forever, then after a stern telling off she made me go back to The Doctor, Rose and John." She left the part out where Dyna had left her on Penshaw Monument and it wasn't until late evening that the TARDIS materialised.

Once again, Alexia noticed movement in the shadows and smiled a little. She had a good guess who it might be. "What about The Doctor? Did he apologise for not telling you?" She asked.

"Aye," Jaime muttered back a reply. "He told me why he hadn't wanted to tell me."

"Oh, good. That means I won't need to take his balls after all!" Alexia said, turning a playful glare towards the shadows.

Jaime shifted in her tight hug, a puzzled frown on her face. "Mum? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing," Alexia replied before changing her mind. "Actually, no. I mentioned I was talking to The Doctor earlier and I was wondering something. And it's okay to tell me, I won't be mad." Jaime nodded faintly and waited for her mum to speak again. "What exactly do you see The Doctor as?" Came the question.

Jaime looked nervous at first before taking a deep breath to answer. "He's like the da' I've never had." She replied, expecting a wave of anger to wash off her mum. Instead of that though, there was a wave of happiness from somebody else and wave of of pride from Alexia. The Scots-girl pushed out of her mum's hug and looked around. "I've felt that way even before we found Jenny," she continued. "He might seem aloof most of the time, but he cares. A lot." Once she said that she looked back at her mum. "You really don't mind then?" Jaime questioned.

"No, why should I?" Alexia replied. "Despite the mistakes and the issues, it sounds like The Doctor has done his best to keep you safe and from further trouble. You've needed a father figure in your life and now you've got one."

Surprised, the Scots-girl let out a sob and hugged her mother, thankful she actually approved. She didn't notice The Doctor until he sat down beside her and rubbed her back with his hand in a comforting way. Rose and Jenny were standing beside the bookshelf, watching. They'd all felt her emotions and followed where it was coming from.

Feeling his touch and sensing his happiness, Jaime broke from the hug and looked around at The Doctor. He was smiling. "Dad!" She uttered, feeling quite comfortable with saying it to him, followed by him gathering her into a hug.

"That's right." He mumbled as she hugged him back, closing her eyes so she could hear the double heartsbeat better.

They were soon joined by Jenny, who sat and hugged her sister once Alexia moved up the sofa, and Rose, who sat next to the Doctor and leaned against him in a comfortable way.

Watching all this, Alexia thought this had to be the strangest extended family ever. A real life Time Lord, Bad Wolf, a force grown Time Lady from Messaline, a biological Metacrisis and her brilliant amazing daughter.


	8. Electric Mouse

Before you read this chapter and get all confused, go back and read the previous chapter. I posted it last week but because the alerts were borked you wouldn't have gotten an email informing you of the update. It didn't appear on the first page either so it wouldn't have shown up in the alerted stories section of the control panel.

Also, thanks to the guest who reviewed a chapter on 'Brilliant and Brave' querying about how the Parallel Doctor and Jack, Delta and Ed weren't 'arrested' on Fiction for being Mind Controllers like Jaime was. Maybe it's because they weren't mind controllers and their Universe's version of planet Fiction have yet to ban Mind Control.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

It was 'night-time', or some form of it, once again on the TARDIS. And once again Alexia lay on her bed wide awake. Not even a mug of hot chocolate provided by the Time Machine could do anything to make her nod off. So with a frustrated groan Alexia sat up, ignoring the Mumbles window feature, and got out of bed. She used the clothes in the wardrobe to get dressed and once she was ready, exited her room.

Considering what happened last time she went exploring the TARDIS corridors, Alexia wasn't worried. Getting lost was merely just a one-off, set up by the TARDIS. After setting off up the corridor on another late night exploration she was soon GPS guided along. Thankfully she didn't end up getting lost this time, but she didn't come across any interesting rooms. The 'Mind Guide', as Alexia thought of it, led her into the console room.

At first she thought she was the only one in the console room until she heard the musical muttering of foreign language she'd never heard before. Curiosity piqued, the woman moved further into the console room until she got to the main control panel. There she found part of the grating lifted up and the sounds of mechanics coming from it. Alexia frowned, wondering which one was fiddling with the inner workings of the TARDIS. And was this normal? Was there something wrong with the Time Machine?

She was about to query this when there was an annoyed grunt from below, followed by a long string of musical notes. Cocking her head, Alexia listened to it carefully, her eyes beginning to water once she realised what the language must be. It had to be the most beautiful language she'd ever heard.

After wiping her eyes with her sleeve, Alexia spoke up. "Is that what Gallifreyan actually sounds like?" She asked, smiling when she heard a cry of surprise come from the hole. "It's very beautiful."

The Doctor popped up out of the hole like one of those cute little Meerkats, his brown eyes were wide with surprise. She kept smiling when she noticed a dirty smudge of whatever it was across his nose. "What are you doing up and about?" He asked almost defensively.

"Couldn't sleep," Alexia replied. "Was that actually Gallifreyan?" She then questioned. "I didn't realise it would sound so musical."

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably before diving back into the hole. The woman sighed and shook her head as she scooted past the hole to sit down against the coral strut. Of course he wasn't going to answer her question. When it came to discussion about the rest of the Time Lords and Gallifrey he could be very cagey about it.

"It's not just Gallifreyan," The Doctor finally answered her question, much to Alexia's surprise. "It's 'Old High Gallifreyan'. Language of the Time Lords." He popped back up with a frown. "Was it never spoken in that TV show about me?" He asked.

Alexia shook her head. "No, in all its fifty year history the language of the Time Lords has never been spoken. There's been other languages spoken and Gallifreyan written down in various forms, but never spoken"

"Hmm, interesting." The Doctor muttered before disappearing back into the hole. "Maybe they couldn't find a way to replicate it."

Alexia shrugged her shoulders as she leaned her head back against the coral strut.

"Why can't you sleep?" Was the Doctor's next question.

"Insomnia mostly!" Alexia sighed. "But I also can't stop thinking about Jaime." She added. "About the Fire-Bird."

The Time Lord stayed silent as he worked away so Alexia continued.

"How she was on her own for such a long time with nobody to stop her." She shook her head. "It makes me wonder how she even managed to survive on her own. She's never been very good on her own." She was silent after that and the only noise in the console room was the Time Rotor and the work sounds coming from the hole in the floor.

Alexia thought The Doctor was never going to say anything until he actually did speak up.

"I looked all over," he said. "That is me and Rose did. John was too upset about her disappearance so we left him at Torchwood."

Alexia grimaced at this.

"We'd either land at a destination to find that we were already too late or we'd look for her on the monitor only to find confusing signatures scattered all over the universe. It wasn't easy. And then The Dynacracker found us on a planet called Siren and told us to return to Torchwood, wait for her to call us once she found Jaime."

Alexia narrowed her eyes, not liking what she was hearing. "But wouldn't that have taken longer to find her? It would have meant she was out there longer than expected, completely on her own!"

But the Doctor was heard to grunt in disagreement. "Apparently not. The Dynacracker found her pretty quickly, despite spending two years wandering the universe…"

Alexia put her hands over her face and shook her head.

"…and a hundred years stuck in The Pandorica. And not to mention she wasn't entirely on her own."

Putting her hands down, Alexia stared at the hole. "What?" She uttered.

"Uh-huh," the Doctor popped up with even more smudges on his face. "I remember several previous incarnations came across her various times. Then she'd be off again even before I've figured out who she was. She stayed with me and Peri after I regenerated from Spectox poisoning. After that she just randomly disappeared."

He noticed Alexia's eyes were wide with fascination. "She told me once that she ended up on Gallifrey during my trial." He said and Alexia furrowed her brows.

"Which one?" She asked. "You had two."

The Doctor smiled wryly. "The first time. When I was forced to live on Earth." The woman gasped, looking horrified. "Don't worry, she kept herself hidden the whole time. But she told me she'd been shocked and disgusted over what the Time Lords did."

Alexia silently nodded in agreement. "Oh, I would be too. They never even gave you a chance and then they forced you to regenerate…" The Doctor popped back into the hole, but not before Alexia noticed the look of guilt on his face. She sighed and shook her head. It looked like he still wasn't comfortable with talking about his people.

"She was also on the Titanic the same time my Seventh incarnation, Ace and Bernice were onboard." The Doctor went on to say and Alexia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"The Titanic? What the hell was she doing there?" She asked, stunned.

"Judging from the amount of ice on the deck she may have been waiting for the iceberg."

The woman blew out a breath. "Do you think she might have attempted to stop the collision between the ship and iceberg?" She questioned, thinking about all the other changes that have happened in this universe.

"Possibly," the Doctor replied. "Maybe it was just too big for her to stop. Especially in her condition at the time."

Alexia nodded thoughtfully, wondering whether the sinking of the Titanic was a fixed point or not.

Almost as if he'd sensed her worry, the Doctor continued on. "And she didn't always cause trouble and destruction. There's camera footage of her saving a young boy from a drowning by Tsunami. And she spent a few months in London sometime in the future, fighting crime."

Alexia frowned at his words. "That wouldn't happen to be the 2004 a Boxing Day Tsunami would it?" She asked, remembering seeing similar footage like that on the news in their old universe. She heard the grunt of confirmation from the Time Lord to say 'yes, it was the 2004 Tsunami'. "In our Universe there was nobody there to save him," she said. "He just stood there and was taken by a huge wave."

With a small grin, Alexia laid her head back against the coral strut, thinking. There was a boy growing up somewhere on this world, thankfully alive because she thought to rescue him. Yet he was just one out of the hundreds who died that day. Maybe one was enough, or perhaps she rescued others aswell? Never-the-less her daughter was a hero.

Movement from somewhere near the doorway caught her attention and Alexia moved her head to see what it was. Only to freeze and her eyes widened at what she was seeing. Impossible! It should be completely impossible, yet there it was, just as real as The Doctor.

* * *

"How long have you had insomnia?" The Doctor questioned. "Did it just come on or have you had it longer?" When he didn't receive an answer he thought that Alexia had left the console room without saying goodbye. Though he hadn't heard her feet clattering on the grating. So when he popped up out of the hole he found Alexia still sat against the coral strut, only now she was rigid and looked scared. "Alexia? Is something wrong?" He asked. What was on the TARDIS that could have scared her? And why hadn't his Old Girl warned him?

"Behind you!" Alexia muttered. "Look behind you!"

The Doctor raised a brow, yet his hearts began to thud in anticipation, a tingle of fear striking him as he slowly turned around. "Oh!" He finally exclaimed in surprise when he saw the creature sat a foot away from the hole.

It was a very odd, yet vaguely familiar looking thing. It was about the size of a small Pug puppy with light yellow fur. It's ears were long, ending with darker fur at the tips. It also had brown fur stripes across its back and base of its tail that was curiously shaped like a lightening bolt. It had red patches on its cheeks that were basically pouches. The little creature blinked its beady black eyes at The Doctor.

"Hello! How did you get onto the TARDIS?" The Doctor said to the small creature before slowly reaching into his jacket for his Sonic Screwdriver. "It appears to be some sort of mouse!" He then said and pointed the Sonic at the mouse-like creature.

"Pika!" It squeaked and moved forward on its stubby legs before reaching out and putting a paw on the tip of the Screwdriver. The Doctor, although surprised, smiled at this as the mouse sniffed at the Sonic.

"It's not just a Mouse!" He heard Alexia say. "It's a Pikachu!"

To the Doctor that also sounded vaguely familiar. "That still doesn't explain what it's doing on my TARDIS." He replied. Leaving the Sonic on the grating the Doctor watched as it sniffed the instrument, distracted. Then he went to pick it up, ignoring Alexia's warning not to. As soon as he did that he felt the little thing tense up as if suddenly panicked. It closed its eyes and did its best to scrunch up, the sound of faint electrical crackling was heard. "Uh-oh!" The Doctor exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"PI-KA-CHU!" It cried out and blasted the Doctor with volts of electricity.

Swearing loudly, Alexia watched wide-eyed as The Doctor was electrocuted by the small electrical mouse. All her hair was sticking up on end even though she was not sat so close to him.

Finally the Time a Lord let go of the Pikachu and fell into a dead faint.

Even though she didn't want to touch the little creature, the Zoolinguist in her made her scramble forward and catch the little electric mouse before it could hit the ground. She doubted it was stealthy in real life as it was in the cartoon. A tingle of fear suddenly ran through her, yet Alexia didn't feel scared and it confused her. The electrical crackling returned. "Please don't!" She croaked, eyes wide. The tingle of fear turned into curiousness and now she definitely knew it wasn't what she was feeling. She gasped and quickly put the Pikachu down, that tingly feeling disappearing.

"Pi?" The Pikachu squeaked, almost in a questioning manner, blinking at her.

Deciding to ignore it for the moment, Alexia turned her attention to the Doctor. He had fallen back into the hole and was sort of sitting or leaning against the inner workings. His hair was spikier than ever, just standing on end in an electrocuted state. "Oh god!" She muttered, extremely worried, though she could see he was still breathing. So that was a good thing. After all, he had been electrocuted several times before. But never by a small electric mouse.

"Doctor, wake up!" Alexia called out, slapping his cheeks in order to bring him round. Yet he remained out of it. "Come on, wake up, you bastard!" Alexia ground out and slapped his cheeks harder. That got him moving.

The Time Lord's brown eyes flashed open and he yelled out in alarm, scaring the Pikachu so much that it ran and hid behind Alexia. "Ow! Always the mothers!" He muttered darkly as he rubbed his cheek. "What did you hit me for?" He whined.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only thing I could think of," Alexia replied. "I mean, I did warn you not to pick it up, considering it's an electric based Pokemon!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, well I'm quite aware of that now!" He replied, using his arms to lift himself out of the hole and sat on the edge. "Where is it now?" He asked, giving his head a good shake, followed by ruffling his hair to get rid of the excess static. That was never a nice feeling.

"Not sure, it ran away when you yelled out," the woman replied as the Doctor picked up his Sonic and started scanning. "Doctor…I didn't know Pokemon were real in this universe." Alexia said.

"They're not," the Doctor replied. "They only exist in game, card, toy and TV show form. The only thing that is close to a Pokemon is a Firemander."

Alexia stared at The Doctor. "A what?" She asked.

"A Firemander," the Doctor repeated. "They're what the Charmander are based off. They're darker colour of red with black spots and they breathe fire."

"Like Charmander!"

"Like Charmander," the Doctor nodded. "They live underneath Japan and prefer living near or in Volcano's. They're probably the only creature to survive whilst swimming through lava." He could see that Alexia was truly fascinated about the Firemanders, but they were getting off track. "Which makes me wonder how this Pikachu actually exists."

Whilst The Doctor was thinking this over the Pikachu made its re-appearance by jumping up onto Alexia's right shoulder, making her cry out in surprise.

"Ahh, there it is," the Doctor noticed it was looking at him suspiciously when he pointed the Sonic at it. So he put it away as he wanted to get close to it even though it had electrocuted him once already. "Looks like you've made a friend!" He chuckled.

"I rather it wasn't on me!" Alexia cringed out.

"Well I'm not touching it," the Doctor replied with a snort. "I'd really don't want to get electrocuted again." He watched as the little electric mouse climbed down from her shoulder and laid down comfortably on her upper legs. He noticed Alexia was doing her best not to touch it.

"Did something happen?" He asked because this didn't look like a woman determined not to interact with an animal.

"Maybe…it was a bit weird," Alexia answered, staring down at the Pikachu.

"Go on then, what was it?" The Time Lord prompted.

"I caught it before it could fall to the floor, but I felt this unusual tingling feeling," Alexia explained. "Like mild pins and needles." Now she shook her head. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because little mousy here is full of electric."

The Doctor furrowed his brow, knowing that wasn't the case. He would have felt the same thing.

"But that's not the only thing," Alexia continued. "While holding it I could feel it's emotions…" She looked up at the Doctor, eyes wide. "Is that even normal for a Zoolinguist? To be able to feel an animal's emotions?" She questioned.

The Doctor appeared thoughtful. The woman was obviously scared of her own abilities. Just like Jaime was. "Sometimes, yes!" He answered. "That can happen. It's a rarity though."

Alexia sighed, shaking her head.

The Doctor decided to try and comfort her. "Have you ever petted a dog and felt happy doing so?" He explained. "And as you continued to pet it you felt even more happier?" Looking thoughtful, Alexia nodded. "Well that's most likely the dog's emotions bleeding through."

Alexia just grunted as she looked back down at the resting Pikachu. The only time she had ever petted a dog was when she was five. It did turn oddly boisterous until she was pulled away by her dad. He claimed she was barking at it and he worried that it would mistake her for another dog.

"Why don't you talk to it?" She heard the Doctor question and she looked up at him, frowning. "The Pikachu. Find out where it came from!"

Letting out a gasp, Alexia shook her head. "No, that's not a good idea." She replied, nervous.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked, brows raised.

"I just…don't want to hurt it, that's all!" She mumbled.

"Oh, nonsense. You won't hurt it," he said. "It's not a sheep and you didn't know what you were doing with your abilities to start off with." Alexia scowled angrily at him. "But all you've got to do is trust yourself and it'll be alright."

After taking a deep breath, Alexia blew it out again. "Okay, fine. But this'll be the only time I do it." Then she looked down at the Pikachu and gently tapped it. The little electric mouse squeaked in surprise and sat up on its hind legs, looking up at her. "Where did you come from?" She asked, keeping her hand on its back so it wouldn't tumble off her legs. She could also feel the tingle of curious emotion again.

"Pika?" It squeaked with a blink. "Pika pi, pi-ka, pi, pi, pika-chu!"

Alexia groaned at the answer, realising that the little mouse had misunderstood her. The Doctor watched in fascination as Alexia interacted with the Pikachu, making the same sounds as the little creature.

Suddenly Alexia pointed at her herself and said: "Pi-pi-chu," and then pointed at the Doctor and said: "Pi-ka-ka."

The Time Lord frowned. "What are you saying to it?" He asked.

"He wanted to know who we are, so I told him." Alexia replied.

"Him?" The Doctor realised.

"Aye. A male Pikachu called Sparky."

The Doctor snorted, surprised. "Sparky? Not a lot of thought went into that name, did it!" He said, laughing.

Alexia rolled her eyes. "Hush, you!" She admonished before turning her attention back to Sparky, speaking its language.

At one point he thought he was being insulted when Alexia looked at him, said something to the Pikachu and they both cracked up laughing. Despite all that, the Doctor noticed that Alexia was looking more and more comfortable with using her abilities. And that was a good thing because it meant she was becoming confident.

"Pi-pi-ka?" Alexia uttered, brows raised. "Pika pi-ka chu-chu?" She questioned.

"Pika, pika!" Sparky exclaimed excitedly, appearing to nod his head.

"Find out anything useful?" The Doctor queried.

"Aye!" Alexia replied, looking up at the Doctor. "He says he came from a garden from within the TARDIS but doesn't know which one. It was Jaime who brought him onboard."

The Doctor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Of course it was Jaime! It seemed his TARDIS was becoming more like a pet sanctuary everyday. "That still doesn't explain where he came from. Pokemon aren't supposed to exist in this universe." He said.

Alexia was thinking deeply while playfully petting Sparky's furry head. When it finally came to her she gasped and her eyes widened. "Oh, I should've known!" She uttered as The Doctor stared at her silently. "We were at Torchwood," she explained. "Jaime had been sleeping and when she woke up she started pulling everything out of her pockets looking for a phone number. She had a couple of Pokeballs on her and when I asked about them she was really coy about them."

The Doctor nodded faintly, a grim expression on his face. "She and John must have come across the Pokemon universe whilst trying to find you."

The woman grunted in reply as she continued to pet the electric mouse.

The Doctor grinned at this. "You never answered my question." He said.

"And what question was that?" Alexia replied.

"How long have you been an insomniac?" He questioned.

* * *

"Oh," Alexia stopped petting Sparky and looked up at the Doctor. "That."

He smiled grimly at her expression, almost as if she decided she didn't want to say anything after all. "When I asked you why you were awake, one of the things you mentioned was insomnia."

The woman chuckled nervously. "I did, didn't I!" She muttered.

There was silence for awhile between them until the Doctor spoke up. "Well?" He prompted, hoping she would say something.

Alexia remained nervously silent but Sparky must have sensed it because he patted her lower arm with a comforting squeak. She let out a surprised laugh at this. Despite them looking like regular animals…well, sometimes…she forgot how intelligent they actually were. "It started almost immediately after I went on the run with Jaime," Alexia explained, looking at The Doctor. "I was just so worried they would come for us during the night I'd force myself to stay awake. Once I felt a bit safer I tried to sleep but all I could manage was nodding off or little cat-naps. No proper sleeping."

The Doctor pulled a face while scratching at his cheek. "Sounds like your body adjusted to the lack of sleep," he replied. "Insomnia is quite a common thing to happen to a human and there's lots of reasons why it can happen such as…" He halted when he noticed Alexia scowling at him. "Anyway, I might have something in the Medbay that could help."

Alexia snorted as the Doctor stood up, picked up the grating panel and put it back in place. "I doubt it," she said. "If hot chocolate, Horlicks and Nytol barely work, then I doubt any of your stuff works."

The Doctor grinned at this. "Don't be so sure." He said, holding his hand out towards her. "And they'd be a lot stronger than a herbal relief for sleeping."

Alexia let him pull her up to her feet but after that she pulled her hand out of his grip. The Doctor understood why she did that. She was still obviously prickly towards the male member of her species.

He shifted awkwardly on his feet. "Well…allons-y then!" He uttered and heard Alexia chuckle as he turned around.

She followed the Time Lord out of the Console Room and into the corridor, noticing the Pikachu following along beside her. Thankfully it was only a short walk to the Medbay and when they got there, Alexia watched as the Doctor walked over to a cupboard, opened it up and took out an orange pill bottle. "What's that?" She asked.

"This?" The Doctor held up the bottle so that she could see it and read the label. "Is a very powerful sleeping tablet from the planet Vulpana. It works on all species…apart from Time Lords. I've had other companions who have had sleeping problems and it worked on them."

Alexia frowned when she tried to read the label. It was in a different language. "What does it say?" She asked.

"It's called 'SleepTight'." The Doctor replied, wondering why it didn't translate for her. The woman nodded, but he could tell by her expression that she remained sceptical about it. So he shook one out, filled a glass with water and dropped in the pill where it dissolved. Then he held out the glass towards Alexia.

She looked at it, then at The Doctor's face. "Hold on!" She said and walked over to the sink. There she found a pack of wet wipes on the side, took one out and returned to The Doctor. "Come here, you." She said and before he could do anything she was cleaning the smudges off his face. "You're such a mucky pup!" She said, admonishing him as if he was a child. "Hold still!" When she was finished Alexia had to chuckle at the expression on his face. "You look like somebody who's just been told he's not allowed to go out." She said.

"Hmm?" His face went red. "Oh, just remembering something." He uttered and Alexia would have asked him what it was until he held out the glass towards her.

"I still don't think it'll work!" She said, taking the glass, stared at the cloudy water and finally drank it all down in one go before handing the glass back to the Doctor. Alexia frowned at the aftertaste. "See, nothing's hap…"

Before she could finish her sentence her eyes closed and she would have fallen to the floor if The Doctor hadn't caught her.

"Whoops-a-daisy!" He uttered and placed her on the nearest bed. "There you go." He said and pulled a sheet over her. Seconds later Sparky jumped up on the bed and lay down next to Alexia. "Keeping her company are you?" The Doctor queried and the Pikachu squeaked his reply before closing his eyes.

For awhile The Doctor watched on as Alexia slept. He wasn't used to being mothered, either by Jackie, Alexia or anybody else. It reminded him too much of his own mother. Finally he left the Medbay and went back to working on his TARDIS.


	9. The Gift of Time Travel

The first to wake up after a good night's sleep was Alexia. When she did, she looked around in confusion before smiling happily. The 'SleepTight' had actually worked and she felt well rested for a first time in a long time. A little squeak beside her caught her attention and she looked down to find Sparky looking up at her. "Hello!" She said, grinning and ruffled the fur on his head. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Pika!" Sparky squeaked.

"Me too." She said and got off the bed, letting Sparky the Pikachu jump onto her. But first she had to go back to her room to get changed and washed.

Half-an-hour after Alexia woke up, Rose did the same. And after a morning wash, a change of clothes and an inquiry to where The Doctor was, she headed for the kitchen. He was there with Alexia and as she stood, leaning against the doorway, she listened to them talking about stuff that obviously happened overnight whilst she slept. Alexia was heard to thank the Doctor for helping her get to sleep, then the Doctor told her she could keep using the 'SleepTight' until her body adjusted to sleeping normally.

At this point Rose interrupted their conversation and walked into the kitchen. "Have you been tinkering with the TARDIS again?" She asked the Doctor, putting her arm around his waist.

"Hello Rose." The Doctor replied, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Rose sighed, annoyed that he always seemed so modest around her when other people were present.

"I was bored waiting for you to wake up so I needed something to do." He told her.

"Oh, okay." Rose then frowned and looked at Alexia. "What were you doing up?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Rose!" The Doctor warned.

Alexia watched as the couple interacted with each other but mainly watched Rose for her body language. She wasn't stupid, she knew that Rose was easily jealous and likely felt threatened in some way. She wondered if she should talk to the blonde later. "I have insomnia." Alexia answered Rose's question. "And when I mentioned this to The Doctor he helped me out."

Rose actually looked surprised. "But you've slept before!" She stated.

"Actually, no. Those two times at Torchwood was a forced sleep." The Time Lord corrected.

"Oh, well…okay…I didn't know that. The insomnia I mean." Rose muttered.

"And now you do!" Alexia replied, going back to eating her breakfast.

Letting go of The Doctor, Rose sat down opposite Alexia and wanted to ask her more about the insomnia. That was until Jenny came barrelling into the kitchen all excited.

"Dad! Look what I made!" She said, holding up the instrument.

They all stared at it. Jenny had apparently made her very own Sonic Screwdriver. Except this one was all hodgepodge, made from various material found laying about and held together with exposed wires. It had a white light at the end.

"A Sonic Screwdriver!" A stunned Doctor uttered. "I was going to get the TARDIS to make you one."

"It's a bit dodgy looking," Alexia said as she continued staring at it. "All those wires hanging out like that. Could cause a fire hazard." It reminded her of Jaime when she was younger and she'd find her young daughter messing about with the electronics and almost causing a serious fire. Thankfully she grew out of it. Well, almost!

"It's not finished yet!" Jenny said.

"How long have you been working on it?" Rose asked her.

"All night!" Was Jenny's excited reply before turning her attention to The Doctor. "Do you like it, dad?"

The Doctor grinned when he looked at it. "Yeah, I do." He said with pride.

Jenny's smile practically brightened the room and she hugged her dad happily. Then she breezed out of the kitchen, probably to go back to her room to finish the home made Sonic.

"All night?" Rose uttered, amazed. "That is some dedication." She looked at The Doctor. "Will it work like any of our Sonics?" She asked him.

The Time Lord shrugged. "No idea, but I've confidence she'll modify it to be more like ours."

"And if that doesn't work we could always give her a Sonic Screwdriver for her birthday." Alexia suggested.

Rose seemed to hum in agreement, nodding her head.

The previous night, after Jaime spoke to her mum about what she did when she went missing, followed by the group hug, Alexia had suggested adopting Jenny, considering the Doctor had adopted her daughter. Jenny liked it and so did The Doctor after a bit of persuasion by Jaime. But Rose wondered where that left her in all this it made her feel somewhat inadequate. When the Doctor grunted in agreement over the suggestion of the Sonic, Rose let out an accidental huff. Alexia noticed this and wanted to say something to her until Jaime came rushing into the kitchen with J.D following in behind her.

Rose could feel she was worried about something and was puzzled when Jaime started opening cupboards as if she was looking for something. "What are you doing?" Rose questioned the Scots-girl, noticing the humoured glance between The Doctor and Alexia.

Even Jaime seemed to sense it because she looked at The Doctor and her mum, then at Rose with a frown. The Scots-girl could see what Rose was thinking, and was unsure why she thought her mum and The Doctor had a thing for each other. She wondered where that thought even came from! Maybe she should give Rose a good talking to.

"Have you lost something?" The Doctor asked Jaime, a brow raised.

"Small and electric yellow?" Alexia added with a teasing grin.

Jaime looked at The Doctor and her mum with surprise before looking over at J.D, a silent conversation happening between them.

Rose had felt a mix of emotions come from Jaime all within a few seconds. "What are you talking about?" She asked both The Doctor and Alexia.

"Alright, where is he?" Jaime suddenly demanded. "I know he's here!"

Rose was getting even more confused.

"No hiding anything from you is there!" The Doctor answered with a chuckle.

A chair scraped back and Rose watched as Alexia pulled open a kangaroo-type pouch on her pullover top and whistled. Seconds later a yellow furry head with long ears popped up.

"What the hell!" Rose cried out, standing up, surprised that she recognised what the little creature was.

"Sparky!" Jaime practically shouted and Sparky the Pikachu's ears pricked up. He jumped out of the pouch, Jaime easily catching him. "There you are, you had me worried!" She cooed at the Pikachu while John petted Sparky's furry head.

Rose stared dumbfounded. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"If you're thinking that it's a Pikachu, then yes, that's what it is." The Doctor replied, putting his arm around Rose's shoulders.

"Well, how come it's real? Where did it come from?" She fired off her questions.

"Where did you find him?" Jaime asked seconds after Rose's questions.

"Uhh…we found him in the console room." The Doctor replied to Jaime and glanced at Rose when he sensed a hint of agitation from her.

"He hasn't left my side since," Alexia spoke up. "And to be honest I think I've become quite attached to him."

Jaime understood what that meant and was really quite surprised. Her mum had never liked animals in the house, nor did she want one near her. Now here she was with a pet Pikachu! "You actually interacted with him?" She asked and her mum nodded.

"What were you thinking, taking a Pokemon from its universe?" The Doctor admonished Jaime and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Technically he's a rescue Pokemon," John answered his brother, continuing to pet the Pikachu.

"When we were in that universe we came across someone who was abusing his Pokemon. So I fought him for them." Jaime answered, remembering how she had given the boy a good kicking and then used her super-strength to throw him into the air. Cartoon dynamics were weird.

"Them?" Rose spoke up. "You have more than one?"

Jaime nodded her head. "Aye, there's Sparky here," she looked down at the Pikachu. "Then there's a Vulpix, an Eevee, a Charmeleon, a Pidgy and a Growlithe." She didn't mention she had caught several Pokemon of their own, including a Ho-Oh.

The Doctor shook his head with a groan. "And you didn't think to drop them off at a centre before leaving that universe?" He questioned.

Jaime shrugged her shoulders. "By the time we left I'd forgotten I had them!" She said.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes suspiciously while Alexia thought it was a strange answer. "How long were you there for?" She asked her daughter but it was John who answered her.

"A couple of months. A year at the least!" He said. They all stared dumbfounded at the Half-Time Lord couple.

"Team Rocket stole our Sonics," Jaime answered their expressions. "They were our only way of getting out of that Universe so we chased after them."

"And taught them a lesson Jaime-style." John added and the Scots-girl looked at him with a grin.

"Right, I suppose that answers the question." The Doctor uttered, obviously not wanting to hear about anymore violence from them. "I'll be in the console room when you're ready!" And he exited the kitchen for the console room.

Shortly after that Alexia spoke up. "Why didn't Sparky electrocute you like he did with The Doctor?" She asked. Jaime gasped and the Half-Time Lord raised his brows in surprise.

"He did what?" Rose cried out and hurried out of the kitchen to find The Doctor.

"Maybe because he knows me and probably sensed something was off with The Doctor." John answered the question. After Jaime let Sparky go back to Alexia, she and John helped make some breakfast.

* * *

Shortly after breakfast The Doctor and Rose was joined in the console room by Jaime, J.D, Jenny and Alexia with Sparky hiding away in her pullover pouch pocket. Rose watched as the Half-Time Lord Doctor joined the Time Lord Doctor in preparing to pilot the TARDIS. Rose was also helping at the console with guidance from The Doctor, though it was apparent they had no destination in mind yet.

"So what are we doing this time?" she asked as she stood close to the Doctor when he checked something on the monitor. "Where are we off too?"

The Doctor looked at the blonde with a big smile and was about to say what he had in mind until Jenny cut him off.

"What planet are we going too?" An excited Jenny asked, practically skipping over to the console. "Will there be lots of running?"

Alexia chuckled at Jenny's enthusiasm and energy. Even The Doctor grinned at it as Jaime sat on the jumpseat next to her mum.

"Hold on!" The Doctor uttered. "Calm down." Jenny frowned. "Before we pick up our companions we want to get them a wedding present. Any ideas?" He asked everyone.

There were several suggestions of 'travelling on the TARDIS'.

"Yeah, apart from that!" The Doctor uttered.

This time there were suggestions of the usual thing people got for a married couple. Which was all terribly boring.

Meanwhile Alexia had stayed quiet, thinking. "What about Amy's parents?" She finally spoke her suggestion and everyone looked at her.

"What about them?" Rose asked.

"Are they alive in this universe or did they just disappear one night?"

The Doctor furrowed his brows. "As far as I'm aware they didn't disappear," he said. "When we asked Amelia about her parents she said they'd died in a hot air balloon accident."

"Oh!" Alexia said with a mumble and Jaime could tell her mum wasn't going to let it go. "With another universal change, this time there being no cracks in time like in the TV series, her parents randomly die in a balloon accident? Nobody just dies by a random ballon accident."

The Doctor peered over at Alexia. "What are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm asking you, what if their deaths are not a fixed point!" Alexia continued. "What if something caused their deaths."

The Time Lord narrowed his eyes now. "I'm still none the wiser." He said.

This time Jenny took up the reigns. "In the TV series the cracks in time took Amelia's parents," she explained. "But when future you took the Pandorica into the heart of the exploded TARDIS…" Jaime grimaced. "…he caused a Big Bang that reverted everything to normal, closing the cracks and bringing Amy's parents back to her." Jenny stopped when she saw her dad's mouth was wide open and she could feel he was shocked. "What?" She asked. "What's wrong?" Now she was worried too.

"The TARDIS blew up?" The Doctor questioned. "How the hell did that even happen?" Then he stared at Jaime, Jenny and Alexia. "Hold on, the three of you knew this would happen and you didn't think to tell me?" He questioned angrily.

"Oh, Rassilon!" Jaime groaned with a shake of her head. "You dinnae need to worry 'bout that," she told the Doctor. "That's not even gonna happen here. It shouldn't even happen!" Pride washed off her mum and Jaime felt her put her arm around her shoulders.

"But you've already come across the Pandorica so that wouldn't happen, would it?" Alexia questioned only to notice Jaime shaking her head.

"There's a lot of differences in this universe to what we're used to seeing on the TV."

"Right," Alexia nodded thoughtfully. "And did you cause these changes?" She asked her daughter and Jaime let out an exaggerated gasp.

"No, course not. The changes happened to this universe even before I got here." She defended herself.

"Doctor, what would happen if the TARDIS exploded?" Rose asked once she'd gotten over her shock that the TARDIS would explode.

"Nothing good," a worried sounding J.D spoke up. "The entire universe could end." Rose gasped.

As Jaime shifted impatiently on the jumpseat she realised she should have stopped Jenny from going any further in mentioning the exploding TARDIS. Especially if it caused this much panic from everybody else. "Dinnae you think you're getting a wee bit distracted here?" Jaime said as she moved off the jumpseat. "There are no cracks in time, meanin' that the TARDIS won't be blowing up anytime soon." She held her hand up when it seemed like Rose was going to speak up. Then she looked at her mum and Jenny. "What we've seen on the TV series is very different to what happens in this universe. The episodes still happen but they tend to go differently." Now she turned to The Doctor. "There was a reason for his TARDIS exploding," she told him. "I can't tell you why because it's in the future, but it won't be happening here!"

The Doctor stared at her intently. "And you can be sure about that, can you?" He asked.

"Aye!" Jaime assured with a nod.

"Right," Still unnerved the Time a Lord turned his attention to his older daughter. "What were you saying about Amelia's parents?" He asked.

Jenny seemed stunned for the moment after realising she'd done something wrong. Until Jaime prompted her. "What if their death was not a fixed point. What if something odd happened." She finished.

Rose could see that The Doctor was thinking deeply about this. "You do have a valid point," he soon stated. "But if it's a fixed point we can only observe what is happening." To be honest he didn't think it was a good idea. The last time he went to see somebody's death Rose ended up saving her father. And that ended badly.

Meanwhile Jenny bounced excitedly when she realised she was going to get her first proper travel in time and nodded her head.

So after researching the balloon incident on the TARDIS monitor, the Doctor set the co-ordinates and they were on their way.

Once again Alexia found herself clinging to the jumpseat when the destination was another rough one. "Bloody hell, Doctor. Can't you be careful!" She griped, wondering if her daughter had actually inherited The Doctor's driving skills. And she couldn't understand why Jenny was laughing and whooping. She was a strange girl.

"Why?" The Doctor replied. "It's more fun this way!"

The TARDIS finally landed with a thud two minutes later, Alexia breathing a sigh of relief. "It's not fun if someone has motion sickness." She snapped back.

"Do you?" Both Doctors asked at the same time.

"No, but I'm very nearly there!" Alexia muttered.

"Hurry up!" An excited Jenny practically shouted and disappeared out of the front door.

"Well, we best go after her." The Doctor sighed as he put his coat on. J.D nodded and they all exited the Time Ship.

* * *

Looking around at her surroundings, Alexia was surprised to find the TARDIS had landed them on the edge of an airstrip in some small out of the way airport. It was chilly, yet mildly windy.

"Where are we?" Alexia heard a curious Jenny ask.

"Campbeltown Airport," The Doctor answered her. "Scotland and just a few miles from Northern Ireland."

"And when are we?" Alexia questioned next, feeling the cold as she folded her arms.

"March 26th 1995." Rose answered, smirking when she felt Alexia's surprise.

"You can tell what the date is?" The woman asked, even sounding surprised.

"Yeah," the blonde answered her. "I have been able to since the Doctor taught me."

Alexia nodded her head, eyes wide in amazement. If she was able to tell the date because of Bad Wolf, then what else could she do?

Meanwhile both Jaime and Jenny could feel and see that Rose was still jealous of Alexia, while she had nothing but admiration for the blonde. Jaime couldn't understand why her mum was completely awestruck with Bad Wolf and when she caught Jenny frowning at her she just shrugged.

"Yes, which should make it a Sunday." The Doctor interrupted them. "Five minutes to Mid-day."

"Is the timing significant?" Alexia asked The Doctor, ignoring the glare from Rose.

The Time Lord nodded his head. "Mr and Mrs Pond don't get into the basket until 11:58AM. By 12:05PM they're falling to their deaths."

A grimace appeared on John's face. "Where exactly is this hot air balloon?" He asked because when he was looking around at the Airport's surroundings he couldn't see anything of interest.

"It'll be on the other side of that Airport most likely." The Doctor answered his brother. "Allons-y!"

The little group of Time Traveller's hurried across the Airstrips towards the Airport building.

"I thought Airports were supposed to be busy?" Jenny asked her dad.

The Doctor grinned at her. "They are," he replied. "Except this one isn't an International Airport. It's a small-town Airport."

As they continued to cross the runways towards their destination, Jaime began to get a very bad feeling. Sensing her upset, J.D moved over to her and took her hand in comfort. "Are you okay?" He asked with a worried frown on his face.

"Aye, fan-dabby-dozy!" Jaime uttered in reply. But then she changed her mind seconds later. "Actually, no. Somethin' don't feel right…" She looked at the Half-Time Lord. "Like when there used to be Dimension Portals scattered across the Universe."

John raised his brows in surprise. 'Surely not!' He thought. But still, it was a possibility, the damn things appeared anywhere in Time and Space. "Are you sure?" J.D worried. "Like really sure?" Jaime nodded silently. "Can you still feel them?" John requested and Jaime was about to reply when they heard Jenny cry out.

The young Time Lady was crouched with her hands in her head. "Jenny? What is it? What's going on?" Alexia said, trying to help her.

"I think she's seen something," the Doctor replied, also helping Jenny. He pulled her hands from her head. "What is it? What did you see?" He asked his daughter.

"Birds!" A wide-eyed Jenny uttered. "Big dangerous birds."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "Birds?" He asked "what have birds got to do with anything?" He heard a groan from Jaime and looked over to find she had her hands over her eyes, John comforting her.

"They're attacking the balloon!" She cried out. "And they're not just birds."

"They look like vultures crossed with Pterodactyls." Jenny added, her eyes wide. "Beaks so sharp and bloody!"

Looking between her daughter and Jenny, Alexia looked extremely worried. "Dinosaur vultures?" She said before looking at The Doctor. "What does that mean?" She asked.

The Doctor wasn't sure but J.D understood perfectly. "Jaime said she felt strange earlier. She thought there might be a stray Dimension Portal open somewhere nearby."

The Time Lord shook his head with an annoyed grunt. "Of course there is!" He practically shouted and sent a glare towards his brother and Jaime. "See what happens when you mess about with the Dimensions!"

The Half-Time Lord looked like he wanted to argue back but they were both interrupted by Rose. "That means their deaths are a flux point in time," she spoke up, eyes closed as she concentrated on the Timelines. "I can sense it."

The Doctor nodded faintly. She had a point because he could sense the same thing. He could see the Timeline and how it split in different directions where they would either fall or live. Right now though the 'fall' was the brightest Timeline.

Jaime breathed a sigh of relief and lowered her hands. "It's gone now," she said about the Dimension Portal. "But the…birds…are still flyin' and there's danger ahead!" She shook her head of all the thoughts that were whirling through her mind.

"You said they weren't birds." Jaime heard her mother speak up and grimaced.

"Fearow," Jenny uttered out loud. "What's a Fearow?" She then asked, frowning. "Is it some sort of ancient Earth bird?" She could see and feel that everyone was shocked and surprised.

"No, it's not!" Alexia answered. "For the love of Sanity, you mean to say that Tabetha and Augustus Pond are killed by a flock of bird-like Pokemon?"

Rose could feel confusion from Jenny and guilt from both Jaime and J.D. After all, it was them that had opened up the main Dimension Portal inside Torchwood.

"What's Pokemon?" The young Time Lady asked out of confusion.

"That doesn't matter right now," the Doctor uttered. "It's 12:01PM and we're running out of time!" He turned to Jaime. "A little help wouldn't go amiss. We need to fast track to our destination."

Jaime nodded and after getting everyone to hold hands she teleported them away from the Airport.

* * *

For Alexia, teleporting had to be the most weirdest sensation she had ever felt. One moment she was stood in the middle of an Airport Runway, the next second she found herself on the edge of a field. The after-effects of teleporting made her dizzy and she tumbled to the ground with a yell. She was followed by Jenny who was also experiencing her first time teleporting. Alexia groaned and shook her head as the dizziness continued.

"Don't worry, it'll pass." Jaime told her mum and sister. "It won't last long."

Meanwhile, John had noticed they weren't the only one's watching the Hot Air Balloon rising into the sky. Several small groups of people who wanted a go on the balloon, including ground technicians, were also watching. They were practically in the middle of nowhere and clearly a mile away from the Airport, so there must be a village close by. As for The Doctor, he'd taken out his Spyglass and was scanning the sky with it.

"See anything yet?" Rose asked from beside him.

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p'. "Not yet." He continued to scan the sky as the balloon got even more higher.

"Hold on, what's that?" Rose asked, pointing at a flock of birds in the distance. "Is that them?"

The Doctor looked at where she was pointing then pointed the Spyglass towards the flock. He smiled grimly. "Yep, that's them," he said. "The balloon is in their flight path. Have a look." He handed the Spyglass to Rose so that she could get a closer look at the Fearow.

The blonde shuddered at the way they looked.

"Are you okay, Rose?" The Doctor asked when he noticed it.

"Yeah," she replied and lowered the Spyglass. "They're all sharp beaks and claws. And very real." She looked at the Doctor with wide eyes. "They don't even look animated!"

"Which makes them very dangerous," the Doctor told her, taking the Spyglass back. "And because they're Pokemon and not regular birds. These Fearow were built that way specifically to fight a weaker opponent."

They heard Jenny gasp in shock and disgust. "Why would someone want to force another animal to fight?" She asked.

"That's what Pokemon is," J.D spoke up. "Short for 'Pocket Monsters' it originated as a game where the player fought other Pokemon with theirs in order to catch it."

Jenny seemed to understand for the moment. "But making animals fight each other," she said. "It's still cruel."

The Doctor smiled at his daughter, pleased with her empathy towards other people and creatures.

"She's got a point," Jaime uttered. "When we were in the PokeVerse we tried to steer clear of the Pokefights and big stadium tournaments." She sensed Jenny's surprise and noticed she was grinning happily. "But it's not just Pokemon that use animals to fight. In the Neopets universe pets are taken to the Battledome and made to fight other pets." Rose felt the Scots-girl's disgust as she shook her head. "Things were pretty horrific there." John put his arm around her shoulders in comfort.

They were all interrupted by the concerned gasps from the groups of humans waiting their turn, and when the Time Travellers looked up at the balloon they could see the problem. They didn't need the Spyglass to view what was going on. Even though the balloon was really quite high in the sky they could see what the Fearow were doing. There were several holes in the balloon caused by the Fearow flying straight through it with their sharp beaks. More of them had surrounded the basket and we're trying to attack the occupants while others were pecking at the ropes holding up the basket.

"Persistent little buggers aren't they!" Alexia uttered grimly.

It was Jaime who swung into action first. "Right!" She uttered, a determined expression on her face. "Rose…" She turned to the blonde. "…that balloon is falling. Use your telekinesis to bring it back down safely." Rose nodded her head. "Jenny can help you."

"Yes, ma'am!" Rose uttered and she and Jenny, followed by The Doctor, hurried off to stop the balloon from falling.

"Mum!" Jaime called out next. "Do you still have Sparky with you?"

Alexia nodded. "Yeah, here's here. Why?" She questioned.

"Good," Jaime's grin widened and her eyes got even darker. "I'm going to buzz them and lead them away from the humans. I need you to use Sparky to knock them out. He'll know what to do."

Alexia remained silent but blinked in surprise when Jaime's clothes suddenly changed into an all back ensemble, a hood covering her head so that her face was in shadows.

"Jaime!" John caught her before she could fly off. "Be careful. You know how dangerous they are!" He said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Always!" Jaime replied with a continued grin. Then she turned and ran off in the opposite direction before kicking off into flight.

Alexia watched as her daughter flew away and turned to J.D. "How'd she do that?" She asked. "With her clothes I mean."

"Chameleon Wear," John replied, watching as Jaime flew towards the Fearow. "That's what Agents at the Celestial Intervention Agency wear," he told the woman.

"Then how did Jaime get a hold of them?" She continued to question.

"From the TARDIS." Was his reply.

"Oh, that makes sense…" Though it didn't make sense why the Doctor would have such clothes in the TARDIS wardrobe…if that's where they came from.

"Since when has Rose been telekinetic?" Alexia asked next.

The Half-Time Lord groaned at her questions. "How do you think!" He ground out.

As she flew closer to the Fearow, Jaime could see that the Hot Air Balloon was deflating rapidly and she hoped Rose would be able to get the humans down safely. Then when she flew straight through the flock she punched out several of them, hard enough to just anger them but not knock them out. Jaime did this a couple more times until they were properly wound up.

Amazed, Alexia watched her daughter flying about and causing havoc for the Fearow. Then she listened to the other observers as they gasped in wonderment and whispered of a flying person or alien. Then suddenly her daughter flew off in the direction of the coast, the Fearow on her tail.

"Come on, let's go!" John shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the direction Jaime went off in.

"I hope she's going to be okay!" Alexia worried before opening the bigger on the inside pouch and calling for Sparky.

Flying was always one of Jaime's favourite things about her superpowers. But she forgot how hard it was to fly when it was windy. Especially when the direction of said wind was coming from the Irish Sea. It was slowing her down and she couldn't afford to glide because she had a flock of angry Fearow chasing after her. Neither did she have the proper aerodynamics to fly fast enough in case she experienced a bad case of turbulence.

Jaime was about to change direction in order to go with the wind when she sensed a sudden flash of danger. Seconds later she took the decision to dive, the ground nearing quickly and the sense of danger still with her. Though she may have timed it wrong because she felt a sharp pain on her left leg, followed by something bumping her hard so that she went tumbling out of the sky with a surprised yell.

Finally Jaime hit the ground with a pained grunt and a mild quake tremor before rolling several times. "Shit!" She groaned when she finally stopped rolling, thankful she'd brought her outer shields up before she'd hit the ground. But then her eyes widened when she saw the flock of angry Fearow diving towards her, their beaks looking very sharp. "Oh fu…." Jaime cried out and was about to blast them when there was an angry cry from Sparky and arcs of yellow lightening struck the Fearow. They were well and truly knocked out and they fell to the ground all around her. "Lucky!" She uttered with a sigh of relief and a nervous chuckle as she sat up.

Suddenly a worried Sparky jumped into her lap, squeaking and fussing at her. "I'm alright!" She told the Pikachu, pushing her hood down. "Just a wee bit bruised, that's all." She gently pushed Sparky off her so she could stand up, glancing around at the knocked out Fearow. "Job well done, I'd say!" She uttered and tried to walk only to groan out in pain. Her left leg felt a bit wet and when she looked down she saw that the trouser leg was torn. "No matter, that'll fix itself." She muttered, amused that Chameleon Wear could survive fire, yet couldn't survive the sharp claws of a Fearow.

"Jaime!" She heard the panicked shout from her mother and looked up.

Alexia was running across the field towards her.

"I'm alright, no harm done." Jaime called back, but like any other mother, Alexia didn't listen. When she finally reached her daughter she fussed over her, commenting on the scrapes on her face and her bleeding leg and any other injury she might have.

"Mum, MUM!" Jaime almost shouted as an equally panicked J.D joined them. "I'm okay, I'll heal up in a bit." She told her.

"What did I tell you!" The Half-Time Lord admonished her, gathering her into a protective hug. "The damn things nearly killed you."

A smile appeared on Jaime's face before pushing John off her. "Like I just said, I'm fine," she told him. "And the wind was against me. Now we've really got to round up these Fearow before they wake up."

Alexia watched as her daughter rummaged around in her pockets and pulled out more than six Pokeballs, handing them to John and herself. "I can't help noticing there appears to be more of these balls for just six Pokemon!" Alexia stated.

"Just shut up and get them caught." Jaime angrily snapped as she pressed a button to enlarge the ball.

Alexia looked at J.D with a raised questioning brow but he was watching Jaime as she threw the Pokeball at a Fearow.

Once all the Fearow were captured and the balls safely back in Jaime's pockets, Sparky back in Alexia's pouch, the Scots-girl teleported them back the field with the now damaged balloon. It was chaos, the Police and Ambulance had arrived from the local village. After doing as much as they could for the victims, the Doctor, Rose and Jenny joined them.

When the Doctor looked at Jaime's face he smiled grimly. "I take it that was you who caused that Earthquake just now?" He asked.

Jaime nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, we better go then." The Time Lord said.

"Actually, I just want a quick word with Mr and Mrs Pond." Jaime said, pulling her hood back up and before the Doctor could stop her she'd teleported away.

Jaime appeared right in front of the Ponds, scaring them all over again. They were sat on the grass, holding each other after their awful experience.

"Who are you?" Augustus asked fearfully.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you," she soothed, speaking in a Welsh accent. "I just thought I'd tell you there are better ways to celebrate an anniversary." Tabetha gasped. "There is a little village in England called Leadworth that you might like to visit. It's a nice little place and you might even want to stay there!" She hinted suggestively. "Take your daughter with you." Now they both gasped and before Jaime could leave she was asked who she was again. Jaime smiled. "I'm The Black Bullet," she told them. "And I just saved your lives."

And then she was gone in a blink of an eye.

"I think it's time to go!" Jaime told the Doctor once she returned to the Time Travellers. Then she looked at the carnage and panic on the field. "It's a pity really!" She muttered thoughtfully.

"Oh? Why's that?" John asked.

"We never did come across the Digimon universe," Jaime said. "I could have had a pet Digimon!" She heard them all groan.

"Jaime!" The Doctor groaned out of annoyance.


	10. Mr & Mrs Williams

As the TARDIS zoomed through the Vortex onto their next destination, Alexia stared at her daughter who was busy having the blood wiped off the back of her leg with a wet wipe. John was helping her but continued to admonish her for being so reckless when it came to trying to be heroic. Jaime, back in what she usually wore, was barely listening to him, yet felt fairly agitated.

It wasn't the weird change of clothes that Alexia was staring at. When they got back to the TARDIS she saw the dark clothes change in the blink of an eye, which revealed the deep and bloody claw marks on the back of Jaime's leg. She fussed over her daughter when she saw it, until Jaime snapped at her to stop. So she took a step back. But a short few minutes later the scrapes and claw marks had disappeared entirely, leaving Alexia to stare at her daughter in disbelief. If it wasn't for the blood on her leg it would have been like nothing had happened at all.

Once all the blood was cleaned up, Jaime stood close to the console but shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "Mum! For Rassilon's sake, stop starin' at me, you're making me feel uncomfortable." Jaime spoke up.

Alexia blinked and shook her head. "Sorry," she said and moved towards her daughter. "It's just…you don't even look like you were injured."

A smile appeared on Jaime's face. "I did tell you didn't I?" She replied. "I heal pretty fast."

But Alexia shook her head again. "No, but that's too quickly!" She said. "Humans don't heal in a matter of minutes. They heal for days, weeks, months, years."

Jaime sighed as waves of awkwardness was felt throughout the console room. "Mother, I think you might be forgettin' somethin'. I'm not entirely human, which means I heal quicker than the average human. And what exactly is normal these days? Jenny heals at the same rate as me, Rose heals quickly too, but not as fast as us. As a Time Lord, the Doctor probably heals quick too, although probably even slower than the rest of us."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

Jaime wanted to say the same thing about John too but she still wasn't sure. Though she felt she didn't need to worry about how long he lived. His Timeline showed that.

"Of course I didn't forget!" Alexia angrily snapped back at her daughter. "You don't need to keep bloody reminding me!" She took a deep breath before continuing. "It was just…unexpected, that's all. I mean, how is it even possible?"

It was The Doctor who answered her question. "It's called Telekinetic Enhanced Conditioning," he said. "The telekinesis enhances the strength, speed, reflexes, agility, stamina and healing, amongst over qualities. That Earthquake that happened earlier, that was Jaime. She's had the enhanced conditioning even before she regenerated."

The woman hummed thoughtfully. "So what does that mean? Is she indestructible or something?"

Jaime chuckled at this. "No, course not. I'm not a fixed point like Jack." She replied.

Narrowing her eyes at her daughter, Alexia's mind whirled, thinking about what the enhanced conditioning really meant. She wasn't a fixed point like Jack, but did it mean she would live a lot longer like Jack? "So you're immortal now?" Alexia asked, sounding worried. "Is that what the telekinesis is doing to you?"

The question made Jaime shift uncomfortably on her feet and she looked away with a frown.

"Jaime, answer me!" Alexia, in full parental mode, demanded and Jaime looked back at her with a glare.

"How the hell should I know!" She snapped back, eyes darker than usual and the temperature in the console room felt a tad warmer. Not to mention there was the faint sound of static electric. "It's not as if I could control half my powers back then!"

"Well why not check in the bloody Medbay then?" Alexia raised her voice and put her hands on her hips.

Before the argument between mother and daughter could get anymore dangerous, both Doctors stepped in to defuse the situation.

"Alright, calm down," the Doctor spoke up while John stood beside Jaime, his arm around her shoulders. The Half-Time Lord could sense her agitation. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

Alexia sent a glare towards the Doctor. "Oh, really?" She bit out. "I'll worry all I like. It's my right as a parent to worry about my child." She looked at Jaime who seemed to have gone paler than normal. "I don't care if you live for a million years. All I care about is you. And if you're not indestructible can you not put yourself in danger next time!"

Jaime's face turned red, embarrassed by the telling off she was being given by her mum. If that wasn't enough she'd also been given a telling off from J.D.

"Okay, fine. We'll check it out once we've been to Leadworth." The Doctor placated the woman. "Just…enough with the arguing already." Both mother and daughter knew how much The Doctor hated arguing companions.

Satisfied, Alexia nodded her head and thanked the Doctor. With the TARDIS still hurtling through the Vortex it was Rose's turn to speak up.

"My mum worried about the same thing when we found out what Bad Wolf was doing to me," she said. "But I told her it was a good thing and that I'd get to stay with The Doctor for longer." Rose smiled at The Doctor who was grinning away at her. She could feel and sense his happiness. "After awhile mum agreed with me. She only wanted me happy."

A fascinated Alexia stared at Rose. Of course, the Bad Wolf would effect her in many ways. Ageing slowly was another one. She didn't notice Rose beginning to feel uncomfortable with the staring and moved around the console out of her view.

"Stop starin' Ma', it's rude." Jaime interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" Alexia grunted and looked at her daughter. "I wasn't staring." She replied but the incredulous expression on Jaime's face remained. "Okay, fine. I won't stare next time!" Alexia uttered, moving over to the railing and leaned against it, listening to the chatter from everyone else.

Five minutes later the TARDIS landed.

"And we've arrived." John spoke up.

"Hold up, wait a minute!" The Doctor spoke to Jenny before his daughter could skip out of the TARDIS. She turned and waited for him, frowning in confusion. The Doctor turned to Alexia. "You're going to have to leave Sparky in the TARDIS." He told her.

"Why?" She asked, brow furrowed.

"Because it's 21st Century Earth and Pokemon is still as popular as ever. A real life Pikachu running around would likely cause a riot."

Alexia sighed. "Alright, fine." She said. Once she'd spoken to Sparky and left him on the jumpseat waiting for them, the troupe exited the TARDIS into the quiet garden of Amy's home. It was Midday.

"26th of June, 2010. The Doctor stated.

"Feels like early afternoon," Jaime said next. "If we keep dawdlin' we're gonna miss the weddin'."

The Time Travellers hurried out of the garden in search of the local church. "Why is the TARDIS landing us further from where we need to be?" J.D wondered aloud.

* * *

Leadworth's local Church was currently busy, full of friends and family of the Bride and Groom. Amy hadn't gotten much sleep because she'd been much too excited. But when she finally did get some sleep she found herself being abruptly woken by her mother in the morning. Which was actually quite surprising considering that she knew both her parents had died in a hot air balloon accident. She'd been about to accuse her of being an alien when extra memories appeared in her head. Memories of a loving happy family, amazing bedtime stories, of growing up with best friends.

She had no idea what was going on but she had a pretty good guess with who was involved. And she really didn't mind it at all. She would be able to thank them when they returned for her wedding to Rory. Speaking of Rory, he called her on the phone to tell her that he was also experiencing extra memories. He couldn't understand why they'd kept their old memories and hoped the Doctors would explain it to them when they returned.

But as the morning wore on there was no sign of The Doctor and Co, and it made Amy feel somewhat nervous. Had they gotten lost? Captured? Or worse? As the Wedding neared, Amy began to get the sinking feeling they weren't coming. And now here she was, in Church with her friends and family, standing opposite the man she loved.

The Vicar was currently talking but she was barely listening to her as she stared at Rory through her white veil… "…into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The Vicar said and looked around at the congregation. People stayed in their seats and there was silence apart from the odd cough or two. The Vicar was about to continue when the Church doors slammed open and everyone looked around to see who it was.

"Uhh, sorry…" A familiar voice spoke up and Amy grinned when Rory muttered that it was The Doctor and everyone else. "…seems we've arrived a tad late."

Rory watched as The Doctor, Doctor Smith, Rose, Jaime, a woman who was most likely to be Jaime's mum, and a stranger sat on the friends side right at the back.

"Right…" The Vicar smiled. "…as I was saying. Marriage is a union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy…" The Vicar continued on.

Whilst listening to the Vicar waffling on, Jaime peered around the Church, spotting familiar faces from when they first visited Leadworth. But there was also some new faces, including Rory's dad, Brian, and an older version of Augustus and Tabetha Pond. Jaime grinned, happy to know that they were actually here. Suddenly she had the weirdest feeling she was being watched and fidgeted in her seat before looking behind her. She thought she saw somebody familiar disappear into the shadows, followed by hushed whispering she couldn't quite make out. But she couldn't ignore that unmistakable frizzy hair of…

"What are you doing?" John hissed at her and Jaime looked at him with a furrowed brow. "You're missing something important here!"

The Scots-girl grinned. "I know," Jaime whispered back. "But there's somebody hiding in the back of the church. Two of them in fact!"

He narrowed his eyes and looked at what Jaime was looking at. There was nothing there. "I can't see anything!" He whispered back.

"That's because they're hiding behind some sort of perception filter," Jaime replied back and John raised a brow before looking back at where they were supposed to be hiding. He still couldn't see anything, yet there seemed to be a hint of distortion.

"Do you think they might be hostile?" This question was from The Doctor who had caught onto their conversation. He had his Sonic out, ready.

Jaime looked a tad hesitant at the dark part of the Church and shrugged her shoulders. "No, I don't know….well, I'm not really sure. I can't feel their emotions." Now Rose, Alexia and Jenny were listening. "But nothing currently feels bad so maybe they aren't hostile after all!" Jaime told them.

"Right, well…eyes front, because it appears we're causing unwanted attention!" He was right too, because when she moved to face the front again some of the congregation were scowling at them. The Doctor apologised as the Vicar continued talking.

Less than a minute later Jaime began to fidget in her seat again and tried her best not to look back. It still felt like someone was watching her. The fidgeting got so bad that John put his arm around her shoulders.

"Calm down," he whispered. "We'll deal with them later."

Silently nodding, Jaime watched Amy and Rory exchanging vows before snuggling closer to the Half-Time Lord.

Having never been to a wedding before it made Jaime wonder if it always took this long. She could tell The Doctor was losing his patience because he was feeling agitated. And if it hadn't been for Rose he would have scarpered out of the church long ago. Jenny was just feeling puzzled over the whole ceremony and kept asking her mum what was going on. Alexia was happy to explain. When Jaime looked at J.D she saw his cheeks were wet with tears and smiled. That was probably another Donna related thing. He wasn't afraid to show his emotions.

The Vicar was winding down now and that definitely caught Jaime's attention. Maybe they would be out of here soon!

"…Now, before the people who have assembled here today, and in as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Those who all The Powers of the Universe have joined together, let no-one put asunder. Mr and Mrs Rory Arthur Williams you may now kiss each other to seal these promises." The Vicar finished.

Smiling happily, Rory lifted up Amy's veil to find her grinning away, her green eyes bright and happy. "Hello Mrs Williams!" Rory said and just the thought of saying that gave him happy butterflies.

"Hello Mr Williams." Amy replied and they finally kissed each other in front of the entire congregation.

Watching this, Jaime thought this might be the end and they could finally leave. But no, the Vicar said they had a final hymn to sing. She didn't know the words and it was obvious the others didn't want to stay for this. But near the beginning of the song Jaime heard the Church door open and she looked around in time to see a brown haired figure exiting the Church. She wasn't going to let them go that easily. In a blink of an eye she was gone, surprising J.D. He looked over at The Doctor and they made a decision to make a quick exit.

Outside, Jaime was puzzled. How could two people just disappear that quick? And she had teleported out just to beat them. But they were already gone. That shouldn't be possible! Behind her she heard the door open and she was joined by J.D, the Doctor, Rose, Alexia and Jenny.

"Well?" The Half-Time Lord questioned.

"They all disappeared, like they weren't even here!" She uttered.

"How is that even possible?" Rose asked but none of them could give her an answer.

"What happened to the tree?" Jenny asked.

"What tree is that, darling?" Alexia replied.

"The funny smelling tree. It was over there." Jenny pointed.

They looked over at a patch of grass in which Jenny claimed a tree had been there. And when The Doctor scanned the area he found very little residual energy. Almost as if whatever vehicle they had used was well disguised.

* * *

The Wedding reception was taking place at the local Community Centre, in the biggest room they had. The Doctors, Rose, Jaime and Jenny were currently searching Leadworth for a possible alien incursion. Alexia hadn't gone with them as she had decided to follow the happy couple and their guests to the Community Centre. Several times she was asked who she was and she told them she was a friend of the family.

Currently though she was now standing, leaning against the doorway watching the Father of the Bride say his speech uninterrupted. But there was a big problem that usually came with events like this. Everyone was drinking alcohol, sparkling wine. Of course she could easily drink what the kids were drinking, which was juice and fizzy drinks. But the temptation to drink the wine was getting too much. So she turned away and walked through the corridors in order to exit the Community Centre.

Along the way, Alexia came across a drinks machine, and considering she was thirsty after their trip to 1994, searched her pockets. Sadly she had no money on her and she grunted in annoyance. How did the Doctor even manage this?

"Here, let me help you out!" A Welsh accented female voice spoke up and the figure stepped into view and went to place a couple of coins in the slot.

"Oh, there's no need. I'll just go back and grab a juice!" Alexia replied.

"Nonsense!" The female answered back. "It's on me!"

Alexia watched in dismay as the female placed her coins in the slot and pressed a button. Seconds later she heard a clunk of a can dropping to the bottom and the female reached into the hole and pulled it out before turning to her, handing it over.

"Thank you!" Alexia said and took the can that was perfectly chilled.

She looked at the female now that she was facing her and couldn't help feeling a bit odd. Her long brown hair was an unruly mess, her eyes were dark and she had a face full of freckles, yet her skin was naturally pale.

"Thank you." Alexia said again and quickly hurried out of the Community Centre.

There were a couple of benches outside the Centre so Alexia sat down at one and looked at the can of cola she'd just been given. "Vortex Cola," Alexia read out loud. "Rely on the Vortex." The woman frowned at the can, puzzled. Did they not have the usual Coca-Cola or Pepsi in this Universe?

With a shrug of her shoulders Alexia opened the can, took a swig and sighed at the flavour. Vanilla. Best flavour ever! She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. Not long after that she felt a slight shift of the bench and heard soft breathing of somebody sitting next to her. Alexia kept her eyes closed but took another swig of vanilla cola.

"Is there a reason why you're out here and not in there with the rest?" That same Welsh accented voice spoke up.

Alexia sighed, annoyed at being disturbed. "Maybe it's such a nice day out here I thought I'd enjoy a nice warm sun." She replied.

The female chuckled. "Oh, yeah, it is such a warm day. Perfect for a wedding. But that's no excuse. I've never seen you around here before!"

Alexia opened her eyes and looked at the strange female. She had to be in her early to mid twenties. "Perhaps I'm from out of town." She told the female.

The female smiled before chuckling. "Yeah, I can tell that. Newcastle is it?"

Alexia shook her head. "No, from Sunderland originally." She replied. She couldn't help but continue to stare at the female.

And the female noticed this. "See something interesting?" She asked with a smile.

"Uhh…no…sorry…" An embarrassed Alexia stumbled over her words and looked away. "It's just…" She still had that odd feeling. "…you look like someone I know!" She finished and looked at the female when she laughed.

"Not that old chestnut!" She replied. "I used to get that all the time from my friend and her boyfriend…well, husband now."

She was obviously talking about Amy and Rory. And it got Alexia thinking. "Oh, you know Amy and Rory do you?" She asked.

"Of course I do!" The female crowed happily. "I've known them since we were children."

Now Alexia was really suspicious. Was she River Song? She couldn't be because the looks were all wrong. She looked more like…she shook her head in disbelief. Did River Song even exist now considering this universe was very much different to the TV series? So who was this and why did she look like…

"So what's the real reason why you're out here?" The female asked, her grin turning cheeky.

Alexia shifted in her seat and sat forward before taking a gulp or two of the cola. "Honestly?" She finally answered, holding the can with both hands. "I'm an alcoholic. All that wine in there was too much of a temptation. So I came out here." She sat up straight with a frown. "I don't know why I'm even telling you this!" She said, looking at the female. "You're a complete stranger…" 'Yet it feels so right!' Alexia didn't add. Now she knew how parallel Pete Tyler felt when he first started talking to Rose.

The female laughed. "Maybe it's because I have a friendly face!" She said.

Alexia furrowed her brow, wondering were she'd heard that before? "Yeah, maybe it's that." The woman muttered and was gathering the courage to ask who the girl really was when the female suddenly tensed.

"Oh, is that your friends over there?" The female pointed out and Alexia saw them crossing the Village Green towards them.

"Aye, that's them," Alexia said. "Though the dark haired girl and the blonde in the polar neck, they're my daughters." She heard the female mutter something at her and Alexia felt more calm and relaxed again, not even bothered as the female walked back into the Community Centre.

A minute and a half later the Doctors, Rose, Jaime and Jenny reached her.

"Who was that?" Jaime asked her mother. She noticed her mum furrow her brow in concentration, as if she had forgotten about the person she'd just been talking to.

"Oh, it was just somebody from the Wedding." Alexia replied in a nonchalant way, gulped the last of her cola, stood up and threw the empty can into the nearest bin. "So how did the search go?" She asked the little group afterwards. "Find any dodgy or dangerous aliens?"

"No," the Doctor answered. "But I'm beginning to think we were looking in the wrong places." He looked at Alexia with narrowed eyes, scrutinising her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course I am. Why are you even asking?" She said, looking at the Doctor strangely. "You missed all the speeches you know!" She then said; "Ha'way!" And she turned away, entering the Community Centre.

"I don't understand," Jenny spoke up. "I could feel, see, her nerves, suspicion and confusion. Then suddenly she was all calm."

With a nod the Doctor looked grim. "It's as if she was under a compulsion not to remember what she was talking about that made all those emotions appear." He looked at his fellow travellers. "Keep an eye out for that stranger and any other suspicious people. Allons-y!"

They all followed Alexia into the Community Centre.

* * *

Sitting next to J.D in the reception room, Jaime watched as The Doctor and Rose danced with each other on the dance floor with all the others who were dancing. She herself had been pulled to the dance floor earlier and despite not knowing how, she did pretty good. Her mum sat next to her with Jenny talking to her, where-as previously she'd been staring a hole in a glass of orange juice. From the emotions she'd been giving off earlier, Jaime guessed she was struggling hard not to touch alcohol. Though it was lucky she had people around to help her stay away from it. Not that everyone else knew about it.

They were still on the lookout for the brown haired stranger and accomplice, yet they hadn't seen anything suspicious. Well, apart from some dodgy dancing from several drunk wedding guests.

At one point, when Amy had time, she pulled Rory with her and sat down at their table. The ginger told the Doctors that she thought they wouldn't see them again, but was happy they all had turned up. Even though they were late. However, Amy was a tad confused over who the blonde stranger was and was even more surprised to find out she was The Doctor's daughter. Her name was Jenny and it was explained how she came to be.

Then Alexia introduced herself as Jaime's mum and Amy said they'd been present when Jaime and John had returned to Torchwood. Even though, they shook hands and continued to introduce each other. After that, the happy couple had to rush off before they could finish their chat.

On the dance floor the Doctor and Rose were still dancing, but the music was now slow, so they were closer together and most likely discreetly talking to each other. Jaime grinned and chuckled, knowing they'd be doing a different kind of 'dance' once they returned to the TARDIS. John must have sensed something because he scooted closer to her and whispered in her ear.

Eyes widening, Jaime's face took on a pink blush, then she giggled, turning her attention to him. "Och, you're such a smooth talker!" She uttered. "Just you wait 'till I get you into bed!" And she pulled him towards her, kissing him on the lips passionately.

While they were kissing, Jaime once again felt like somebody was watching her, and out of the corner of her eye a brown haired figure was stood by the doorway. 'Wait, hold on!' When the Scots-girl pulled away and looked at the doorway there was nobody there…apart from a second of blurriness.

"What is it?" John asked, arousal and confusion washing off him.

"I thought there was someone there." Jaime replied and John raised a brow. "Well, actually, there was somebody there but they just disappeared." She reiterated.

Frowning, the Half-Time Lord was about to ask if it was anyone suspicious, until he noticed Amy walk past them and out through the doorway. "I wonder where she's going?" He said.

Jaime stared at the doorway before standing up. "Stay here," she told J.D. "I'm just going to see where she went." And she too exited the reception room.

Intuition led her outside and she stood in the doorway watching Amy talking to the brown haired female across the road. She couldn't see the female's face from where she was standing but she did notice the hair was unruly. Nor could Jaime understand why the female felt oddly familiar, close even. Yet she'd never seen this female before. However, she was definitely one of the two who'd been in the church earlier. Her mind was well and truly shielded and she couldn't feel any emotions from the female.

As Jaime continued to watch, both Amy and the female finished up their conversation and hugged each other. When the female stepped away she took a quick glance at Jaime before hurrying away. Amy turned back to the Community Centre and approached it.

"Who was that?" The Scots-girl asked Amy as she stepped into the Centre. "I don't think I've seen her around here before." She felt surprise wash off the ginger.

"That was a friend of ours," Amy replied, meaning herself and Rory. "We've known her since childhood."

Jaime took a surprised breath. It was interesting. This new person had taken River's place because she didn't exist in this universe…well, she sort of did but she was Melody here. Except she'd seen a version of River in the church earlier. Only she looked to be in her early twenties instead of the 'cougar look' as her mum once put it. Perhaps Melody had regenerated at some point.

"Oh, really? What's her name?" Jaime inquired, curious.

"She's called Kyt," Amy answered her.

"Keet?" Jaime exclaimed with raised brows. "Strange name."

Amy smirked. "I thought so too until she said it was spelled with a K-Y-T. It's short for something but she's never told me what it is."

Jaime nodded her head, appearing interested, but then she tried to read Amy's mind…only to find her mind was also well shielded. The Scots-girl grunted in surprise, wondering when the hell had that happened? Was Rory the same?

"I forgot to thank you earlier." Amy's words cut through her thoughts.

"Huh? Why's that?" Jaime wondered.

"Because you saved my parents from dying in a hot air balloon accident." Amy said and Jaime looked surprised.

"Oh really? What makes you think that?" The Scots-girl questioned Amy.

The ginger female smiled. "Because when I was younger, mum always told me the story of The Black Bullet and how she saved their lives." Jaime chuckled, her face turning red. "And that helped her believe me after you, Rose and the Doctors turned up that night all those years ago. But there's one thing I don't understand."

Jaime furrowed her brows. "And what's that then?" She inquired.

"I remember it both ways. Not having parents and having parents." Amy replied.

Jaime smiled with a nod. "You're a time traveller now, Amy. Part of the eye of the storm. It changes the way you see the Universe. Amazing, huh!" She grinned and Amy nodded even though she still didn't understand it.

The two females returned to the reception room.

* * *

Several hours later the TARDIS door opened and the Doctor, Alexia, Rose, Jaime, J.D and Jenny walked into the console room.

"That was hard!" Alexia groaned out as she was greeted by Sparky, catching the Pikachu as he jumped off the jumpseat. "So bloody hard."

Jenny saw everyone's confusion or intrigue at the woman's words, apart from Jaime who likely knew what her mum meant.

"What do you mean by 'hard'?" The Doctor asked after he threw his coat on the coral strut.

Alexia looked over at the Doctor, surprise appearing on her face before turning into apprehension. "It's just…been a hard day, that's all!" She deflected.

But the Doctor didn't quite believe her. He'd noticed the odd little glances to those drinking wine before going back to staring at her glass of juice.

"What? It's hardly been hard," Rose spoke up. "All we did was go back in time to save Amy's parents and then go to Amy and Rory's wedding. There was nothing hard about it. Unless you meant something different?" The blonde inquired nosily.

Alexia's eyes were wide and she wished she'd kept her mouth shut because now they were all staring at her, expecting her to say something. "Uhh…well…" She stumbled nervously until Jaime stepped up beside her and rubbed her back in comfort.

"You dinnae need to say anythin' if you don't want to, mum." Jaime said to her.

"Say what?" J.D spoke up. "What am I missing here?" He wondered aloud.

Alexia smiled nervously at her daughter. "They were bound to find out at some point." She replied.

"Find out what?" Jenny asked when she too felt she was missing something as well.

Jaime sighed. "Okay, then." She muttered and stayed close to her mum.

Looking back at the Doctor, J.D, Rose and Jenny, Alexia took a deep breath and said; "I am an alcoholic in recovery. I have been for a long time now." The whole console room was shocked and surprised into silence. And that only made her all the more apprehensive.

"Oh!" A surprised John uttered, his brow raised.

"I'll be in the kitchen. Sparky needs feeding." Alexia said and quickly hurried out of the console room with the Pikachu.

Jaime watched her go and then turned her attention back to everyone else.

"Wow!" Rose exclaimed in surprise and sounded concerned. "I never would have thought…" She looked over at Jaime. "How long have you known?" She asked, expecting her to say she'd known for a long time.

"Recently. She told me after she came aboard," Jaime replied, feeling even more surprise and shock from them. "It was after I mentioned what she said 'bout my accent."

Rose stared, shocked. "But…what? How did you not know?" She asked and Jaime shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps I did. Perhaps I didnae understand at the time." She replied.

The Doctor moved towards the console. "I suspected as much." He said with a sniff.

Rose turned to him, frowning. "How'd you figure that one out?" She asked the Time Lord.

"Yeah, Timeboy, how did you notice what I didn't?" John asked and folded his arms in front of him.

Jaime smiled at the Half-Time Lord going all Donna and sat down on the jumpseat.

"Well…it was the the body language, the little glances at the glasses of alcohol, the tense expression on her face, the nursing of the orange juice. I could go on."

Rose sighed, followed by a chuckle. "And somehow you managed to notice what we didn't? I should call you Sherlock Holmes!" She teased and the Doctor smirked at her.

"What's an alcoholic?" Jenny asked, confused.

"It's someone who gets addicted to alcohol," John told his niece. "A bit similar to drug addiction. Both can cause serious issues." He looked at Jaime. "Do you think she'll be okay? Does she need watching?" He noticed the scowl appear on her face and knew immediately he had said the wrong thing. "Or not?" He tried to placate.

"No," Jaime replied. "She doesn't. All she needs is support. And the right guidance. She was pretty much pissed off when those Gallifreyan berries made her fall off the wagon." She continued to scowl. "If I'd known they were alcoholic I wouldn't have left them lying about!"

Silence followed after this, apart from the faint creaks in the console room it made Jaime wonder where the creaking was coming from.

"By the way, I found out who that stranger was." The Scots-girl added and waves of surprise could be felt throughout the console room.

"Oh? Did you now?" The Doctor spoke up, brow raised. "If you know, then why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Because I couldn't say anything in the middle of a wedding reception." Jaime replied.

John sat next to her. "I could tell you had something on your mind all evening. What did you find out?" He queried.

A grim smile appeared on her face. "Turns out she's just a childhood friend of Amy and Rory." A look of recognition appeared on Jenny's face, but Jaime warned her before she could say anything. "It's not her." She told her sister. "Except…she had an air of familiarity about her. Almost like as if I knew her."

With a raised brow the Doctor leaned on the console with his arms folded. "What do you mean?" He asked as he tried to make sense of what he was saying.

"It's just…I couldn't see her face from the way she was standing...but I felt close to her. And it couldn't have been me because I would have sensed it. Not only that but she was well and truly protected by shields. I couldn't read her mind or get her emotions."

The Doctor grunted as he pushed himself away from the console and began to pace about as he began to think.

"What do you think it could mean?" John asked his partner.

Jaime shook her head. "I dinnae know, I really dinnae know!" She was just as confused as everyone else. "But the really weird thing is that both Amy and Rory's minds are protected when they previously weren't. None of us put them there, so where did they come from?"

At this point the Doctor had stopped pacing, a surprised look on his face. "Ahh, now this is interesting!" He muttered. Somebody was protecting their companions. He turned his attention to Jaime. "This feeling you had, was it like an instinct? A certain type of instinct?"

Jaime thought about his question and slowly nodded her head shortly after.

"What kind of instinct are you talking about, Doctor?" John questioned, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Well…" The Doctor stretched the word while rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous way before finally taking in a deep breath and blowing it out. "I meant…maternal instinct." He told them.

"What?" J.D exclaimed and stood up, gawping at the Doctor.

"Maternal?" Jaime muttered thoughtfully, unsure, until the Time Lord part of her mind told her what 'maternal' meant. Her face turned paler than normal and her eyes widened. "No! No way!" She gasped out and stood up. "I'm just going to drop these Fearow off into Hyde Park before they get any more restless." Jaime said as an excuse and before either Doctor could stop her she disappeared in a blink of an eye.

The Half-Time Lord could sense all sorts of emotions coming from Jaime. He hadn't expected her to run a mile at the very thought of them having a child. Now it worried him. "Great, now look what you've done, you great Space Dunce!" John bit out at his brother and followed after Jaime out of the console room.

"So what does that mean, Doctor?" Rose asked. She thought something about this seemed familiar. Something that happened at Torchwood she couldn't quite remember. "They're going to go back to Leadworth at some point in order to protect younger Amy and Rory? Is that how it is?"

The Doctor smiled at Rose's theory. "Yep!" He answered, popping the 'p'.

"Right, okay. So if they're living in Leadworth, then how come nobody recognised them?" Rose asked next and the Doctor scratched at his cheek. That was a good point. "And if they're living in Leadworth, then just what kind of danger are young Amy and Rory in?"

Another good point his Rose had and he was about to answer when they heard the door squeak open.

"Oi! Where are you lot sneaking off too?" Amy practically demanded.

The Doctor looked over as Amy and Rory entered the TARDIS. They were still in their wedding outfits. "What makes you think we were sneaking off?" The Doctor asked.

"One minute you were there, the next you were gone." Rory spoke up.

"You were enjoying yourselves. You didn't need to follow us here." Rose told them.

"But we did and we caught you before you could sneak off." Amy said, still looking annoyed.

An equally annoyed sigh came from the Time Lord. "We weren't going to sneak off, Amy," he said. "It's just that most of us don't drink alcohol or have got something to do." Rose didn't miss that quick look the Doctor gave her and smiled Rose Tyler style. "Why don't you go back to the party," the Doctor then suggested. "We'll still be here when you come back."

Amy stared suspiciously at The Doctor until a smile appeared on her face. "Okay, I'll hold you to that." She said and took hold of Rory's hand. "Come along, Rory." She said and pulled him out of the TARDIS.

Rose watched them leave and turned to The Doctor. "We should give them a honeymoon they'll never forget." She suggested and the Doctor nodded.

"I've got a few ideas in mind." He said. "As for you…" He said to Rose. "I've got something different in mind for you!" The blonde giggled as they walked out of the console room, heading for the Doctor's room.

That just left Jenny, and as she was thinking how different that scene went, the phone on the console rang. "Oh!" The young Time Lady exclaimed. She didn't know who it was calling but she knew what the details were. Jenny walked over to the console and picked up the phone. "Calling?" She said and listened to the voice on the other end of the call. "An Egyptian Goddess on the loose on the Orient Express? In Space?" It sounded extremely farfetched. "I'll let him know." She added and ended the call.

Staring at the phone, Jenny had a bad feeling it was a trick just to get her father onboard. She wasn't going to tell the Doctor and decided to go to her room to finish her Sonic Screwdriver.


	11. Inherited

It hadn't taken long for J.D to find Jaime. As promised, she was in the Hyde Park garden, close to the Round Pond, watching the Fearow she had recently released from the Pokeballs fly away. He was also surprised to see simulated people walking about, chatting away or having fun in the paddle boats of the Round Pond.

"It was too quiet," Jaime answered his thoughts. "A big park like this needs people. It was a wee empty…a wee bit ghostly."

He nodded his head silently as she continued to watch the Fearow fly off to the other side of the park. "How did it go?" John asked her about the bird-like Pokemon. "Was there any trouble?"

Jaime shook her head. "Nah. No trouble at all," she replied. "They just took off and flew away."

The Half-Time Lord nodded again and then moved closer to Jaime. "Look, can we talk about who you…we…saw at the Wedding?" He asked her.

A grim smile appeared on Jaime's face. She could feel he was very worried, anxious even. And upset because he thought she was running away from their future. The Scots-girl turned to John, still looking grim. "Aye…but in a bit though. I jus' want to walk around the Pond." He nodded at her request and she hooked her arm around his and they began to walk the path around the pond.

For awhile the couple were silent as they walked, enjoying the warmth of the simulated sun. But then John frowned and looked around Hyde Park. "Where are the rest of the Pokemon you put in here?" He asked.

"They're around, somewhere!" Jaime answered, also looking around.

Just as she said that there were screams of surprise from the simulated people in the peddle boats. When they looked to see what the problem was they saw the Wartortle and Lapras having fun together, doing their best to mess around with the simulated people.

"Well that's two of them!" John uttered, watching the Wartortle ride on the back of the Lapras and squirt water at people.

"Aye!" Jaime uttered before raising her voice. "Oi, you two, play nice!" She shouted to them.

"Tortle, tortle. Tor!" Came back a reply from the Wartortle.

"Ra-Ras." Was next heard from the Lapras.

The Scots-girl chuckled, smiling at the cheek of the two Pokemon. She waved them off as they continued playing, then she and John continued with their walk alongside the pond. Jaime could sense John's eagerness and agitation over not wanting to talk about the obvious. She just didn't have anything to say yet. It all sounded so crazy. They heard barking and when they looked over across the park they saw a Growlithe running towards them across the grass.

"Blaize!" John shouted happily as the puppy-like Pokemon neared them. He crouched with his arms spread out and Jaime let out a laugh as the Half-Time Lord was bowled over by the Growlithe.

"Grow-li, growl, grow, lithe!" The Pokemon barked and licked at John's face.

"Oi! Stop that!" John laughed as he tried to stop the excited Pokemon from licking him. "Come on, enough!"

Still chuckling, Jaime crouched and petted Blaize, helping John so that he could sit up. The Growlithe rolled onto her back and Jaime continued to watch as John played with the puppy-like Pokemon. He'd taken quite a shine to the young Growlithe. And she'd been especially loyal during the times they'd taken her out of her Pokeball for a walk. Especially when it came to chasing after Team Rocket.

"Remember that time that girl thought you were some fella calling himself The Looker?" Jaime suddenly asked and John grunted his aknowledgement at her question.

"Of course!" The Half-Time Lord replied. "She was pissed off because he'd beaten her in some match they had. She was accusing him of cheating or something, and somehow she mistook me for him."

The Scots-girl snorted. "Apparently you and him looked alike. Even down to the Growlithe."

"I know," John laughed. "It was weird. Or maybe he was a doppelgänger like that other one was." He then suggested.

Jaime nodded thoughtfully, knowing it was Kilgrave he referenced. She had told him what Wolfy said about the 'purple man' and the 'wandering stranger', and he told her not to worry until the time comes, whenever that would be.

A simulated couple pushing a Pushchair with a babbling baby inside walked past them, making Jaime look up and watch the simulated family walk away. She doubted that had been random and smiled slightly at the TARDIS' pushiness. "What if it's not just Zoolinguism that's inherited?" Jaime questioned thoughtfully.

"What was that?" John asked, looking up at Jaime.

"That girl," Jaime looked at John, eyes wide. "She could hide, make herself invisible, most likely teleport and clearly use some form of mind control to make mum forget she ever talked to her. If that girl is our…daughter…." And that really did sound completely weird to her own ears. "…then she's most likely inherited most, if not all, of my superpowers."

John stopped playing with the puppy and stared at Jaime with wide-eyes, sensing and feeling a lot more than fear. And it really quite surprised him. "What?" He said. "That's all? That's what was worrying you?" He asked.

A scowl appeared on Jaime's face. "No, it's not just 'that's all'." She snapped back at him. "What if it's not gradual? What if it's from birth? And it causes all sorts of problems?" The last thing she needed was a possible child causing all sorts of trouble throughout the universe. It was one of the reasons why they were probably going to adopt Melody. To keep her from causing trouble…but to also keep her away from Kovarian's grubby mitts. Although now they had their own trouble to deal with.

"Well…" He John stretched out the word until Jaime suddenly interrupted him.

"And dinnae say somethin' stupid like 'we'll cross that path when we get to it'. This is serious. Deadly serious!" She told him and John looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know," the Half-Time Lord admitted. "Maybe it's possible your superpowers will be passed on via birth, in a similar way to Zoolinguism." A sad puppy-like expression appeared on his face. "Is that really such a bad thing that you'd not have kids with me?" He asked.

A pink blush spread across Jaime's face after he said this. "No, I didnae say it was a bad thing. I'm just a wee bit worried, that's all." She shuffled closer to John and sat on his lap once the Growlithe puppy moved out of the way. "I'd love to have children with you," she next said. "Just not so soon."

John grinned and nodded his head in understanding. She wasn't ready, neither was he. But sometime in the future they would be. "Wizard!" He uttered, putting his arms over her shoulders and capturing her with a kiss.

Jaime returned the kiss and then put her arms around him in a hug, snuggling close to him. For awhile they watched as the Wartortle and Lapras continued to play in the pond while Jaime petted the boisterous Growlithe puppy.

If she had to be honest with herself, she should have figured it out ages ago. The thoughts and images in Rose's head that oddly disappeared once she and John returned to the TARDIS after helping Donna, hadn't shown much but it was enough to raise suspicion. The mysterious stranger at Torchwood, who she thought was another of the Doctor and Rose's children, was actually her and John's child. She just ignored that fact that their future selves had also been there. It was her future self who had closed the main Dimension Portal.

John grunted when he caught what Jaime was thinking about. "Is that her?" He asked about the image of the girl who could possibly be their daughter.

"Aye, that's her." Jaime muttered in reply. "She looks a lot like us." She heard him answer her and she nodded her head.

"As for the other person with her in the church. It was Melody," Jaime continued. "Only she looked like a younger River Song."

Nodding his head, John remembered the other River Song. The one that had been in the process of 'borrowing' the TARDIS. And then things got really awkward when she began to flirt with him. And he still didn't agree with the way Jaime sent her off, yet River was apparently resourceful, according to Jaime. "So she was there to watch her parents get married." The Half-Time Lord said. "One thing I don't understand though. If they were there, then where were we?" He wondered, because he would have felt it if his future self had been there.

Jaime just shrugged in reply. Maybe their future selves had been busy elsewhere considering they'd already been to the wedding.

A couple of minutes later Jaime stood up and then reached out to pull John to his feet. "C'mon. I want to go where there's less prying eyes." She said to him with a cheeky grin.

"Brilliant!" He said once he was back on his feet. "But can we bring Blaize with us? I don't much like leaving her here."

The Scots-girl frowned at his request but his wide puppy dog-like eyes soon convinced her. "Okay, she can come along too." Waves of happiness washed off J.D as he called for Blaize to join them once they started walking again. Jaime hoped the Growlithe puppy would take his mind off wanking so much.

"Oh, look at that!" She heard John say and looked to where he was pointing. Flying across the sky was the Ho-Oh. It was outlined in a gold aura with sparks streaking behind it. Even though she'd seen the Ho-Oh like this before, it was still as beautiful as ever.


	12. The Omni & The Infinite

Hours later Alexia walked into a room and was surprised to find it was a futuristic looking lab. The Doctor was there, busy doing something she didn't know what. She hadn't meant to end up in the lab, but the TARDIS had been guiding her again. At first she had ended up in a strange garden-type room.

There were all sorts of strange flora and fauna. The sky had been a dark orange colour and it wasn't until she saw the red grass, silver leafed trees and snow capped mountains did she realise where she actually was. It was Gallifrey. And she found it exceptionally beautiful. The Doctor's description of his home planet to Martha didn't do it justice. To be standing on a little piece of Gallifrey truly astounded her, though she knew it wasn't the real Gallifrey, just a garden version. It made her wonder if The Doctor ever went into the Gallifrey gardens. Because he surely must miss it quite a lot.

By the time Alexia had explored the whole garden two or three hours had passed by. Once she left the garden she continued on exploring until she ended up at the lab. It made her think the TARDIS wanted her to talk to the Doctor about something or she wouldn't be here.

"You're a little meddler you are!" Alexia said to no-one in particular.

The Time Lord heard her but didn't look around, having sensed she was there. "Who are you talking too?" He asked her.

Alexia jumped, surprised. "The TARDIS," she replied. "I was talking to the TARDIS." She felt silly for saying so and even more so after the Doctor chuckled. "What are you doing?" Alexia asked, her face turning red out of embarrassment.

The Doctor was happy to answer her question. "Well, if you must know, I'm checking blood and biological samples from Jaime and John." He said.

Now Alexia realised why the TARDIS guided her to the lab. "Really? How's it going?" She asked, approaching the Doctor until she realised something else. "Wait, hold on. Why did John give you a sample as well?" She asked.

'Good question!' The Doctor thought to himself. "He seems to be under the impression their TARDIS did something to him when they connected to it." He replied.

"What? Like make him look younger?" Alexia further questioned. "Because he really does look younger than you…unless he was 'born' that way?"

The Doctor looked at her with a raised brow.

"Where are they anyway?" Alexia wondered as she looked around the lab. "Shouldn't she be here?"

The Doctor made an odd grunting noise before replying. "Jaime went into the training room with Jenny and Rose. Said she wanted to help Jenny train her powers. John is somewhere in the TARDIS with Blaize." He noticed Alexia's confusion. "That would be a Growlithe, one of the Pokemon they brought back."

"Oh, right." Alexia muttered, frowning. "What about Amy and Rory?" She asked next.

"I sent them on their honeymoon." The Doctor answered her question.

"Right, that space cruise." Alexia muttered.

The Doctor should have been surprised how she knew where he'd sent them off too, but at this point it felt normal. "Yep! That's the one." He replied and took a step away from the biological samples. "We're likely to get the results in a few minutes." The Doctor turned his attention to Alexia. "Now, how are you?" He asked the woman.

"Me?" Alexia seemed surprised. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

The Time Lord smiled sheepishly while tugging his ear. "Well, you did say you were finding it hard earlier, and in some extreme cases alcoholism can cause very serious issues."

Alexia stared at the Doctor. "Oh, yeah…" She mumbled and sat on a lab seat, her face turning red again. "I did, didn't I!?" She'd totally forgotten she told everyone else about her issues with alcohol. Now she expected they would keep their eyes on her at all times. And that was not what she wanted. "I'm fine. I really am." She told the Doctor. "It's only under certain circumstances when the urge to drink wheedles its way into me. But there's many things I can do to take my mind off it. One of them is walking and exploring. It works too." Alexia could tell the Doctor was impressed. She could see it on his face. "You have gardens in the TARDIS," Alexia continued. "I found myself in a miniature version of Gallifrey…" Now he looked quite sad and serious. "…and explored as much as I could. You really do have quite a beautiful planet, Doctor." She told him.

He smiled grimly and looked away. "Had," he replied. "Past tense. It's gone now." Then he looked back at her. "You weren't actively looking for any Ulanda trees were you?" He asked. "Because they don't breed very well in a controlled and simulated environment."

Alexia stared at the Doctor, her brows raised at his reaction, realising he hadn't been fully reassured she was okay. She sighed and shook her head. "No, Doctor," she replied. "The thought didn't even cross my mind!"

The Doctor smiled once he sensed that Alexia wasn't lying. "You really are okay, aren't you?" He questioned Alexia and she grinned, nodding her head.

It was a great relief to Alexia to know that she wouldn't have the Doctor watching her like a hawk 24/7. Now all she had to do was convince the others she was okay.

Beeping caught her attention and she looked around at where it was coming from.

"And the results are in!" The Doctor exclaimed, hopping back over to the results and looking at the monitor screen on the wall.

Alexia followed him.

"Right, let's see," the Doctor muttered, putting on his glasses to get a better look at things. "This one has a decelerated ageing factor of 95-98%. And a healing factor of 97%." He said.

When Alexia looked at the screen she couldn't really tell what was going on. It was all in Gallifreyan. "Is that Jaime?" She asked.

"Hmm?" The Doctor grunted as he continued to stare at the results. "Oh…uhh…no. This one is John's results. See the healing factor?" He pointed out. "He's healing almost at the same rate Jaime is. And his decelerated ageing just about matches with Jaime's."

Alexia narrowed her eyes at the screen but still couldn't figure out what she was seeing. "And what about Jaime? What are her results?" She asked.

"That one there," the Doctor pointed to another part of the screen. "Her deceleration and healing factor are both at 99%. They're going to be around for a long, long time."

Alexia furrowed her brows, apparently puzzled. "So if that's the enhanced conditioning at work, then how come John is living longer as well? He's only a Half Time Lord with no regenerations and one heart. What happened?" She asked, looking at the Doctor. She felt happy and relieved that she knew her daughter would have a long life. Though she was worried what Jaime might think.

"Their TARDIS," the Doctor answered her. "When she and John connected to it, their TARDIS used Jaime to grow faster. But it must have transferred some of her regenerative healing abilities to John. And in the process de-aged him by several years."

A look of disbelief appeared on Alexia's face as she stared at the Doctor. "A growing TARDIS can do that?" She asked.

"No," the Doctor shook his head. "I've never known a TARDIS to do such a thing. It may be because Jaime is so unique she was able to help a TARDIS grow faster without any problems for either of them." Well there was the energy depletion but he didn't think mentioning it to Alexia would help.

"Okay, if Jaime's busy…and I don't want to interrupt her…so maybe we should go to John first." Alexia suggested.

"Ahh, no. Not a good idea." The Doctor spoke up. "It seems he's busy too."

"Oh, really? What's he doing then?" Alexia asked, looking at the Doctor. He didn't reply but she noticed he was beginning to blush and she smiled followed by a disgusted sounding laugh. "Busy indeed!" She uttered. "Where is he?"

"Media room." The wide-eyed Doctor replied reluctantly.

"Right," Alexia turned to walk out of the lab. "I'll show him 'busy' once I've given him a good hiding!" She uttered.

The Doctor stared after her in disbelief before deciding to cautiously follow her to see what she would actually do.

* * *

In the training room Jenny and Rose watched as Jaime set up the Holographic Sparring Partner. It was the best thing they could use for what they were going to do.

"Who is that?" Jenny enquired about the current Hologram Avatar that was being used.

Jaime smiled at her sister. "Her name is Delta. You've already met her second incarnation." She said and turned her attention to the Hologram Avatar. "Fight Mode." She told it and the Hologram became Hardlight and animated.

"Hello, I am Delta-Zeta. Which mode of defence would you like to use," the Hologram spoke. "There is…"

"Och, ease up will you!" Jaime snapped. "We jus' want to use Combat with Powers this time."

The Hologram seemed to nod. "Combat with Powers selected." Then it relaxed and looked at the three females.

Jenny looked curiously at the older version of Delta. "What is she wearing?" She asked about the red and gold clothes the Hologram was wearing. It looked like a version of the robes her dad and the Time Lords were said to wear.

"Hello, Jenny." The Hologram answered her and Jenny gasped, taking a fearful step back from the Delta-Zeta Hologram. "The robes are rather cumbersome and restrictive. The combat wear was specifically designed for Academy Combat Classes. These are specifically the Prydonian Chapter combat wear." The Hologram explained, looking down at the full body combat clothes.

"How does it know my name?" A panicked Jenny asked, her blue eyes wide as she stared at the Hologram.

"That might be because Delta knows a version of you in her own universe." Jaime answered her sister as she took off her denim jacket and tossed it onto a seat nearby. Rose did the same thing. "Though she probably doesn't have a wide range of superpowers like you have."

Jenny was struck with amazement over the possibility of having a parallel version of herself. Just like how Mickey and Pete and Jackie Tyler all had parallel versions of themselves.

"That's right," the Hologram spoke up. "She doesn't have any of what you said. She is an exceptional Time Lady though."

Jenny smiled at the compliment even though it was not about her.

"Prydonian Chapter?" Rose was heard to mutter thoughtfully. "Isn't that the one The Doctor came from?" She asked.

The Hologram looked at her with a smile. "Indeed it is, Rose," "it replied. "Many prestigious Time Lords came from the Prydonian Chapter, including the former Lord President himself Rassilon."

"Who else was in this chapter and were there others?" Jenny asked but Jaime just shook her head.

"We're not here for a history lesson," she interrupted. "We just need you to help Jenny with fully training her abilities."

The Hologram nodded and began pacing, the hovering HSP following above her. "Yes, of course. I can do that," she stopped and looked at Jenny. "What are your range of powers and what do you like to use the most?"

Jenny just stared, puzzled. The Hologram seemed to understand this. "Oh, first timer, huh?" It questioned. "Never used your powers before? Well, not to worry. We can figure out which superpower is your most dominant."

Once the Hologram said that, Jenny felt at ease. "I don't know what superpower is my most dominant. I have a lot of them and they never seem to end," Jenny told the Hologram. "But I do know which one's I can use and which one's I shouldn't. It's like they've been neatly filed away in colour coded cabinets."

"Really?" Jaime spoke up and looked at Rose. "Did you do that?" She asked the blonde.

Rose looked surprised. "I must have done," she replied. "But it was probably all Bad Wolf. I couldn't have been smart enough to do any of it."

Jaime snorted with a roll of her eyes. "Don't put yourself down, Rose. You're just as smart as Bad Wolf. I mean, you managed to build a Dimension Cannon in order to get back to the Doctor." She told Rose, who blushed at the compliment, before turning her attention back to Jenny and the Delta-Zeta Hologram. "How exactly are they colour coded?" She questioned her sister.

"They're blue, orange and r…" Jenny halted for a moment. "…mauve. All the mauve files carry danger warnings."

Nodding grimly, Jaime looked thoughtful. "I suppose it's okay to use anything out of the orange cabinet?" She asked the Hologram.

"Yes," Delta-Zeta nodded. "Anything that is blue or orange should be fine."

Jenny looked unsure with what was happening and shifted about on her feet, then Jaime sensed it so she turned to Jenny. "There's no need tae worry," she told her sister. "Once you'll have your powers under your own control you can use them safely."

Jenny still looked unsure. Why did she need to be trained just like a dog? They had tried to do the exact same thing at MI6 and she had refused then.

Jaime grimaced at Jenny's thoughts and looked away. "Sometimes training can be fun." she said, loud enough for Jenny to hear.

"The Omni is right," the Hologram spoke up, momentarily confusing the young Time Lady. "There really is nothing to worry about. Follow me."

The Hologram walked into the middle of the room where it was circled and then Jenny hesitantly followed and faced the Hologram.

"I see you're wearing a jumper," Delta-Zeta noted. "You need to take it off."

Once again Jenny hesitated before pulling off her polo neck, leaving a blue t-shirt underneath with her chino's. She tossed the polo neck aside, Jaime catching it and put it with her and Rose's jacket.

"Are you ready?" The Hologram asked.

With an oncoming feeling of trepidation, Jenny nodded her head.

* * *

"Okay, let's get started." The Hologram said and suddenly an icy blue aura appeared around Delta-Zeta, her hands giving off icy steam. On the sidelines Rose shivered at the chill in the room and folded her arms.

"What the hell is that?" A shivering Jenny asked, her eyes wide.

"Delta's a Cryokinetic." Jaime replied from the sidelines. "It's an ice superpower."

Jenny continued staring at the ice powered activated Hologram. That was pretty much obvious with the way everything suddenly went cold. The Hologram, ginger hair standing on end and green eyes taking on an icy look, grinned. Then it held its hands out towards Jenny and shot icy blasts at her. The young Time Lady yelped and jumped out of the way, only for the Hologram to follow her with the continued ice blasts. Jenny continued to stealthily avoid the ice blasts.

Jaime sighed. "Jenny, she's only going to keep hitting you with ice. You need to block it!" She called out.

"How?!" Jenny called back. "I don't know how!"

"Just think of what you want to use," Rose spoke up. "What would be affective against ice?"

Hearing this, Jenny stopped moving about and concentrated before holding her hands out as if to protect herself. The next blast would have hit her, except it deflected off a telekinetic shield.

"Oh, telekinesis. Too easy." Jaime called out. "What else have you got?"

A snort of annoyance came from Jenny and she went from using both hands to her right hand in order to block the ice blasts. With her left hand she held it out towards Delta-Zeta and concentrated even more.

To Rose and Jaime's surprise the ice blasts vaporised into droplets of water and Jenny absorbed them. Then they were further surprised when Jenny attacked the Hologram with what looked like foamy bubbles. Even the Delta-Zeta Hologram looked surprised and yelled out when a ball of foam hit her hands, causing them to freeze up. Jaime laughed but Rose was puzzled.

"What did she do?" The blonde asked.

Still chuckling, Jaime turned to Rose. "It's simple. Jenny just used Delta's own power against her, turning ice into water first, followed by turning it into a foamy bubble attack." Still grinning she turned back to Jenny. "Fan-dabby-dozy!" Jaime told her sister who blushed and bowed in victory. "Can you do that again?" Jaime requested. "If it's your chosen superpower then it'll be the one you'll mostly use."

Jenny looked like she was going to argue this, but she just shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the Hologram.

"When you're ready!" Delta-Zeta spoke up.

The two females on the sidelines watched as Jenny continued to use her Potentikinesis and Shabonikinesis until she was used to it.

"Okay, take a break!" Jaime called out when she could sense that Jenny was tiring.

Walking out of the combat zone, Jenny plopped down onto a seat looking hot and bothered. So Jaime handed her a bottle of energy drink. "Thanks." Jenny muttered and took several sips from the bottle.

"See, I told you that you'd have fun." Jaime told her sister. "It's not like a boot camp thing."

"It's easy." Jenny grinned. "Even better when I know I can use some of them safely."

Jaime chuckled at this. "It won't be easy all the time, but these are just the first steps to figuring out how you roll. Like mine tend to be a mix of fire and electric with a wee bit of water and wind thrown in. Though I don't know half of what my powers are. I dinnae have them stacked in colour coded filing cabinets." Jenny laughed and Jaime grinned.

Feeling a bit left out, Rose spoke up. "If you brought Bad Wolf out for me I'd gladly colour code your powers for you." She suggested.

Still grinning, Jaime looked over at the blonde. "Thanks, but maybe next time." She said and looked back at Jenny when she felt curiosity from her. She was also frowning. "What is it?" Jaime asked.

Jenny looked at her, continuing to frown. "Why did the Hologram call you 'The Omni'?" She asked.

Jaime chuckled and smiled. "Because that's what I sometimes go by. I am The Omni."

"Is that like a Time Lord name?" Jenny asked next.

The Scots-girl nodded her head. "Aye, it is!" She replied and sensed Jenny's mood pick up.

"Well what would my Time Lord name be?" She asked.

Both Jaime and Rose thought about the question and tried to think up a name that was appropriate for Jenny.

"What about The Anomaly?" The Hologram suggested.

Jaime felt her sister flinch at the name. "What? Are you serious?" She asked, staring at Delta-Zeta.

"The Jenny I know often uses that name," the Hologram answered her. "Technically it's part of her real name but she likes to use it. She's weird like that."

Jenny shook her head. "No…I don't want to…" She cried out and Jaime put her arm around her sister's shoulders in comfort.

"Your Jenny may be well travelled and depreciative of herself, but my sister isn't. That's not a suggestion I appreciate." She warned the Hologram who just shrugged her shoulders.

Rose spoke up next with a better suggestion. "What about 'The Infinite'?" She spoke up. "Jaime uses 'The Omni' because she's an Omni-Psychic. The Doctor said you had an infinite amount of Psionic/psychic abilities, so, 'The Infinite'."

Jenny looked at Rose, stunned, then grinned as she tested what the name sounded like in her mind. "Yes," she nodded her head. "I love it. Thank you, Rose!" Still grinning, Jenny jumped up off her seat and hugged Rose while emitting a happy little noise.

Rose laughed and hugged Jenny back. Watching this, Jaime smiled, feeling Rose's happy mood wash off her.

After awhile the break time ended and Jenny returned back to the combat zone facing off against the Delta-Zeta Hologram. "When can I face off against you?" Jenny asked her sister. "I'm sure it'll be much more fun than against a Hologram."

"I'm sure it will be," Jaime replied. "And I'd like that. But the HSP is there to hone your skills. I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

Jenny sighed, realising that Jaime had a point. "Okay." She muttered.

"Good thing I don't feel offended, huh?" The Hologram said in a rather humorous way.

Jenny just looked nervously at the Hologram before looking back at Jaime. "Do you still want me to block it's attacks?" She asked. "Or do something else?"

Jaime appeared thoughtful for a moment until Jenny saw that she had an idea. "How about a combination of what you were already doing and using a form of teleport?" Jaime suggested.

"Sneak attacks?" Rose inquired and Jaime nodded her head. "Aye. Sneak attacks are another way to get one over your opponent."

Minutes later Jenny was back blocking ice blasts and absorbing them as water. But then she concentrated even more and suddenly disappeared from her spot, only to reappear again behind the Hologram. Though she hadn't expected it to be so disorientating and tumbled to the floor on her arse.

"Shit!" Jenny muttered out of surprise.

The Hologram heard her and turned around. "Not very sneaky is it?" It commented. "Flat on your rear end. What were you doing?"

"What was that?" Rose asked. "That definitely wasn't a teleport. I saw her moving."

Jaime nodded in agreement. "Did ye jus' a Flash Step?" She questioned Jenny.

"Yeah," Jenny replied as the Hologram helped her up. "I thought it would be easier."

"It's your first time Flash Stepping, of course you were bound to get a wee bit dizzy. Keep doing it and you'll soon get used to it." Jaime said while Jenny looked a tad hesitant as she stood opposite the Hologram.

She ended up tumbling to the ground five times and Jaime could feel Jenny's frustration, anger and agitation when she began to attempt it for a sixth time while blocking ice and absorbing water.

"Calm down," Rose muttered when she could feel Jenny's anger. "Just calm down."

Meanwhile Jaime silently watched Jenny with a lot more confidence. She knew the young Time Lady could do it. All she needed was patience. Then Jenny made her move. Jaime watched as the other girl's legs bent, then she began to blur as she inched forward and she disappeared from the spot she was standing on. Jenny reappeared behind the Hologram with only a slight wobble and with an angry yell she attacked the Hologram from behind with foamy bubbles. A yelp of surprise was uttered by the Hologram and it shuddered oddly as the ice aura cause the bubbles to freeze up.

"Nice one!" Jaime cheered. "You did it."

Jenny grinned and bowed, feeling rather proud of herself for getting something so easy right after the sixth try. "Thank you." Jenny replied, blushing.

"Yeah, fantastic," the Delta-Zeta Hologram added after it shimmered the frozen bubbles away. "You're getting better."

Jenny blushed even more at the Holograms compliment. She moved to stand opposite the Hologram on the combat zone and, once again, fought against it until she felt truly confident. At one point Jenny emitted bubbles from her mouth and it looked so odd that both Rose and Jaime fell into bouts of hysterical laughter. Jenny complained her mouth tasted soapy afterwards. She was about to have another go at the Hologram until Jaime stepped forward.

"End session." The Scots-girl uttered.

The Delta-Zeta Hologram suddenly stiffened and said in a monotone voice: "Session ended." And turned back into a Soft Light Avatar Hologram.

Next, Jaime verbally turned the HSP off and put the warm disc back into her pocket.

"What did you do that for?" Jenny complained.

"Because the HSP tends to get a wee bit overheated and I want to face off against you." Jaime replied as she stood in the Hologram's place. "Come on then, get ready."

A smirk appeared on Jenny's face. "Okay!" She replied.

They fell into a fighting stance but before they could get going they were interrupted by Rose.

"You might want to wrap it up." she told the sisters.

"Any reason why?" Jaime asked, getting a feeling she knew the reason why.

"The Doctor just told me that Amy and Rory sent a distress call from their Honeymoon cruise."

Jaime and Jenny looked at each other, knowing what it meant. "Okey dokey. Looks like we're off to the rescue." Jaime uttered.

The three females grabbed their jackets or jumper and hurried out of the training room.


	13. Christmas Trouble on Planet Sardick

In the console room Alexia held on tight to the the jumpseat as she watched both Doctors working around the console. They were trying to prevent a space cruise liner from crashing onto the planet below. The same space cruise liner that had Amy and Rory onboard.

Earlier, she was quite happily berating John for having one thing continuously on his mind and stupidly asking 'if she was okay', until he suddenly reacted to something and pulled out his Psychic Paper from his jeans pocket. He read it and seconds later was on his feet shouting for the Doctor, who'd been standing just outside the room, listening in. He too had gotten the message as well and they raced off to the console room with Alexia following them.

Now the turbulence they were currently experiencing while trying to keep the space cruise liner on a steady course was making her stomach feel like they were in a tumble dryer.

"What the hell is going on with this planet below?" The Doctor wondered aloud. "There's a thick fog covering the entire planet. About 95% of it."

"If it's just a fog then why is it causing a spaceship to crash?" John asked as he manned the Helmic regulator.

Alexia watched as the Doctor typed something into the monitor and stared at the results the TARDIS gave him.

"What? No way!" The Time Lord uttered, taking a surprised step back from the monitor. "It's not just fog, but smog!" He looked up with a frown and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's coming from the planet below. It's artificial and it seems to be filled with ice crystals. The TARDIS is registering small electrical charges from the smog. It's why we're being jostled about a bit." He returned back to the monitor and did a further scan of the environment.

"Any idea what's causing it?" John asked as he tried to peer round the monitor to get a look at what the Doctor was seeing.

"No idea," the Doctor replied. "But we'll soon find out once we get this ship stabilised."

Alexia wanted to correct him that it wasn't smog or fog, but a Cloudbelt. It was one of the few things she remembered about the episode 'A Christmas Carol'. Not to mention the Sky Sharks. She was about to open her mouth and tell him this when Rose, Jenny and Jaime came rushing into the console room.

"What's the trouble, Doctor?" Rose asked, her eyes wide. "And why is the TARDIS feeling so rocky right now?"

"Because we're using the TARDIS to keep the cruise ship from crashing." The Doctor explained. "But we can't do this for long as it's putting great strain on her." As he said this he adjusted a couple of switches near the monitor.

"So we need to get down to the planet and find out what's causing it." J.D spoke next as he reached over to push a few buttons on the other side of the console.

"Oh, that's easy!" Jenny spoke up. "The one who's causing the trouble. He's called Kazran Sardick and he's got this machine…"

"It's called a Cloudbelt," Alexia interrupted. "That's what he calls it."

Jaime groaned and turned to her mum and Jenny. "Shut up, the both of you!" She practically had to shout and felt surprise from the both of them. "There is something you need to know," Jaime continued. "When it comes to episodes we cannae outright tell them what's goin' to happen. They need to work it out for themselves. Not to mention it could cause lots of problems." She could still feel that her mum was surprised.

"Really?" Alexia spoke up and then turned her attention to the Doctors and Rose. "And you're actually happy to do this?" She asked them. "To not want to know what we know?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Sometimes foreknowledge is a good thing. But in this case it's not. I'd rather not know about my future or any of our futures. I told Jaime the same thing the first time I brought her onto the TARDIS."

Jaime smiled at the memory but looked thoughtful. That moment felt so long ago now it was a wonder she could still remember it.

"Okay, if that's what you want, then I'll go with it." Alexia reluctantly agreed and Jaime could feel that her mum was puzzled.

"I understand." A clearly admonished Jenny said, her head bowed.

"There is one thing I can tell them," Jaime continued. "And that's tellin' them how dangerous this adventure will be…which is not all that dangerous…well, jus' a wee bit."

With a scowl on her face, Alexia folded her arms and looked at her daughter. "Now why would you tell them something like that?" She asked.

The Doctor was quick to speak up. "That was my idea," he told Alexia. "After a bad experience on Midnight I suggested she could give me a scale of how dangerous it would be."

Shock washed off Alexia and her eyes widened. "No! Tell me you didn't take my daughter to that fucked up planet?! She asked and the Doctor looked somewhat guilty at her reaction.

"I was on the Crusader with him," Jaime told her. "It was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me."

A growl emitted from Alexia and she moved towards the Doctor in a threatening way. So much so that the wide-eyed Time Lord pulled Rose in front of him as protection.

"Calm down ma," Jaime stopped her mother from getting anywhere near the Doctor. "Though it was a wee bit scary at the time the humans didnae get a chance to gan anywhere near the Doctor. I saw to that…and taught them a lesson!"

Hearing this, Alexia stopped and looked at her daughter. Her dark eyes had taken on a chilling coldness that led her to believe she would have done anything to protect the Doctor, her father.

"Oh, well. You've already told us who this Kazran fella is," J.D spoke up. "You may as well finish what you started."

Looking over at the Doctor, Alexia was a little worried he wouldn't allow it, considering his rules, but to her surprise he nodded his consent.

"Okay," Jaime spoke. "The planet is a colony planet for humans and the most powerful man on that planet is Kazran Sardick. He inherited everythin' from his father, Elliot Sardick. That's includin' a machine tha' controls the Cloudbelt. The town appears to be governed by Kazran as its named after his family name." Jaime finished.

"The planet is also named after Sardick." Jenny added, surprising Jaime.

"Really?" She asked her sister. "Why didnae I see that?" Seconds later her eyes widened and she let out a gasp when it came to her. "Och, you're right!" She uttered, looking at Jenny with a grin. Then they started comparing notes on the planet.

Alexia smiled at this with a shake of her head. "There's something else you need to know," she spoke up. "The planet has Sky Sharks flying through the cloud and fog."

"What?" The Doctor's eyes were wide with fascination. "Actual flying sharks?" Now he really wanted to go down to the planet to check out the flying sharks. Except he had to keep cruise liner from crashing.

"Aye, and not tae mention they're dangerous." Jaime spoke up.

"But the ice crystals in the fog harmonises and calms the sharks down. They like music." Jenny added.

"Sharks that like music?" Rose asked, sounding like she didn't quite believe it. She'd seen a lot of things on her travels, but never flying sharks that liked music. She couldn't wait to get down to the planet.

"Yes, well we need to get down to the planet somehow!" The Doctor spoke up. "Because landing the TARDIS is out of the question at the moment."

A big grin appeared on Jaime's face. "That's okay, I can jus' teleport down." Before anyone could protest this she added: "Who wants to come with me?"

"Me!" Jenny jumped at the chance at getting to see another planet so soon after visiting Earth, twice.

"I'll come too!" J.D spoke up, abandoning the Regulator to stand beside Jaime. The Scots-girl looked at Rose and her mum but it looked like they were staying with The Doctor.

"Right, if you're going down, remember to take the surveillance glasses with you." The Doctor suggested, pulling the dark red glasses from a chubby hole on the TARDIS console and giving them to John. The Half-Time Lord put them on.

A grin appeared on Jaime's face. "Let's gan already!" She took a hold of Jenny and J.D's hands and teleported out of the TARDIS.

Alexia looked on, amazed, at the empty space her daughter had been standing on.

Rose had taken control of the Helmic Regulator but a grimace had appeared on her face as she wiped her hand on her trousers. "Why is the Regulator all sticky?" She asked.

The Doctor winced and looked away.

"Probably best not to think about it!" Alexia said and moved to stand next to the Doctor. "Do you need any extra help?" She asked him, noticing and ignoring Rose scowling at her.

* * *

Jaime, Jenny and J.D re-appeared inside a rather spacious room with a fire. Unfortunately it wasn't burning so that left the room very cold. They weren't the only ones in the room as there appeared to be a grumpy old man, a family and old grumpy's servants aswell.

"Blimey! Talk about gloomy!" The Doctor was faintly heard through the glasses.

"You can say that again!" John muttered.

"It feels like the 44th Century." Jenny uttered and Jaime looked at her with a grin. "It also appears to be Christmas on this planet." She said.

"And you've already been spotted!" They heard The Doctor state.

They really had. It was the boy who had spotted them first, considering they had appeared out of thin air. The boy had gasped, which had caught the old grump's attention and he turned around to look at them. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded, surprise and anger washing off him. "Where did you come from?"

John was about to reply until Jaime bounded towards the grumpy fella. "Hello, my name is The Omni," she introduced, staring at him with a grin. "This is The Infinite…" She pointed over at Jenny.

"The what?" The Doctor and J.D said, the Half-Time Lord looking over at his niece.

"…and this man there is The Doctor." Jaime pointed at John. "And we have got a wee bit of a problem."

The old grump scowled. "Oh, you do, do you?" He said. "Then maybe you should join the queue like the rest of them!" He turned away from her but Jaime moved so quickly she was standing in front of him within seconds. This time the grump actually looked surprised.

"Not so fast, Mr!" The Omni uttered. "There is a cruise liner above this planet that will crash if you don't turn off your machine."

The grump snorted. "Not you too! It can crash for all I care. Out of my way!" And he pushed Jaime aside and walked away. "Get rid of these people!" He told his Servants about Jaime, John, Jenny and the Pettigrew family.

"Your Servants can stand down," The Omni commanded before they could even move. "In fact they can leave this room." She further commanded and the grump watched in dismay as his servants left the room.

"Where are you going?" He shouted. "Come back here!" They didn't listen to him. The grump turned to her with a scowl. "How did you do that?" He demanded. "They're taught to only take orders from me!"

"You will listen to us," Jaime told the grump, ignoring his question. "You will bring that ship down safely."

The old grump became angry. "No, I won't!" He said in a petulant way and stomped over to his seat by the fire and sat down.

"What about us?" A member of the Pettigrew family spoke up. "Do you want us to leave too?" They were confused so Jaime went over to speak to them.

Meanwhile, J.D and Jenny had gone exploring around the room.

"So, 'Doctor', what do you think?" The Doctor asked his brother.

John frowned. "What do I think of what exactly?" He asked.

"Of Jaime taking charge of course!" The Doctor replied.

Looking over at Jaime, J.D could see she was talking to the boy and even performing 'magic' tricks for him.

"How well do you think she did?" The Doctor further questioned.

"I wasn't aware we were grading her." The Half-Time Lord heard Alexia say to the Doctor.

"I'm not!" The Time Lord replied. "It's just that she and Jenny are the only ones down there who know what's going on."

John grunted, smirking a little. "Well all I can say is she's doing a pretty good job at being us. I love it when she takes charge, kinda makes me go ha…"

"That's enough of that you." Alexia was heard to interrupt. "I'd rather not know."

"Yes, ma'am!" John muttered and started looking around the big room.

"What's that?" The Doctor spoke up when he saw the strange looking device on the monitor. "Is that a Cryochamber?"

"Yeah." John replied and walked over to it, peering into the glass window at the frozen blonde woman. "Pretty woman," J.D said out loud. "Who is she?" He asked.

"She's none of your business." The grumpy fella snapped from where he was sat. "And she is nobody of importance."

Looking over at the grump, John blinked several times, surprised by his arrogance. "Really?" In all my 900 years of travelling through time and space I've never met someone who wasn't important before." He said in a completely Donna-sarcastic way. "So, I'll ask you again…who is she?" He demanded.

"She's a member of this family," The Omni spoke up, standing next to the humans. "Her name is Abigail Pettigrew."

The woman stepped forward, still somewhat amazed by these strangers turning up. "We wanted her to join us for the Crystal Feast." She said.

"That's their version of Christmas on this planet." Jaime explained to John when she felt his confusion.

"…Except Sir won't allow her home. And I miss my sister."

A growl of annoyance came from the grump who was now standing again. "And they don't have 4,000 Gideons so they can't have her. She is mine until they can pay up."

"Gideons?" J.D uttered and quickly understood it was this planets currency. "It's always down to money isn't it!" The Half-Time Lord was obviously quite disgusted. He suddenly felt a flash of anger from Jaime and before he could react, Jaime had the grump pinned against the wall with her face close to his.

"You don't own her, nobody should own another person!" Jaime snarled, her eyes darker than normal and a faint crackle of static electricity could be heard. "By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be doing what you're told!" She had hoped she would have scared him but he just stared back at her defiantly.

"Omni, we're not here to be violent!" John called to her only because The Doctor hadn't liked it along with Alexia. "Let him go!"

With a disgusted expression on her face, Jaime shoved the grump away and walked off, taking deep calming breaths. Meanwhile, Jenny had found Sardick's weather controlling machine. She pressed several buttons but nothing happened.

"Get away from that machine little girl!" The grump spoke when he saw Jenny hanging around the machine. "Only I can work it."

But Jenny ignored him as she continued to press buttons. "They really do have isomorphic controls!" Jenny stated, looking over at Jaime and J.D.

The grump, who was about to storm over to the machine, stopped suddenly, eyes narrowed. "How did you know that?" He asked.

"We know a lot of things," Jenny said to him. "Just how we know your name is Kazran Sardick, Son of Elliot Sardick."

His eyes widened and Jaime smiled when she felt his fear.

"How do you know that?" He asked. "You're not local so how can you possibly know about that, about me?"

Now they had the advantage. "That doesnae matter right now," Jaime said and walked over to the machine. "But I think I can do somethin' 'bout this." She was about to put her hands on the machine when Jenny stopped her.

"Whatever you're going to do next, just think. What if it causes worse problems, like the Sharks attacking?" She worried.

Jaime looked at her sister. "Then we'll use Abigail to calm the sharks." She replied but could still feel that Jenny was worried. The Omni turned to her. "Can ye sense the Timelines?" She asked and Jenny nodded. "Can you tell if it's fixed or in flux?" Jaime asked next.

Jenny concentrated and after awhile she spoke up. "It's in flux." She said.

Jaime nodded. "Then in that case I know what I'm doin'. And I really dinnae want to go through the bother of changin' his whole timeline, only for him to be locked out of the machine and unable to use it." She hissed out so that only Jenny and John could hear her.

"Do whatever you think might be best." The Half-Time Lord told her and the Doctor was heard to agree.

With a nod, The Omni turned back to the machine, put her hands on it and concentrated. Seconds later it sparked and died and Jaime stepped away from it.

Kazran's eyes widened. "NO! What have you done to it?" He cried out and tried to get it working again by pressing numerous buttons. Nothing happened. It remained broken.

"EMP blast, Mr Sardick." Jaime said and turned to John. "How's the flight up there?" She asked.

"Becoming less like a rickety bus and more like an electric car." They heard Alexia utter.

"Be able to disengage soon." The Doctor said.

A very angry Sardick turned to the Time Travellers. "You fool! You menace!" He shouted specifically at Jaime. "I don't know what or who you are but you're causing untold damage to this world. Without the Cloudbelt the sharks will only intensify their attacks!" He didn't know what he'd expected but he certainly didn't expect the strange female to be grinning. "What are you smirking at?" Kazran snapped at her.

"Not to worry, we can use Abigail," The Omni said, turning towards the Cryochamber. "I've heard she's an amazin' singer."

Abigail's sister gasped. "It's true, Sir," she said. "She often sung me to sleep when we were younger. It always made me feel safe and happy."

Kazran heard this and scowled. "Bah, humbug," he muttered, ignoring the giggling from the off-worlders. "I will not be unfreezing her."

"Well that's tough, because we'll be doin' this or without your help!" Jaime snapped back at him.

"What about an amplifier!" Jenny asked. "Wouldn't we need to use a Sonic Screwdriver?"

Thinking about this, Jaime remembered that a broken Screwdriver was used to help amplify Abigail's voice. "Somehow I dinnae think breakin' any of our Screwdrivers would help us much."

"What?" John and The Doctor exclaimed.

"However I do have an idea!" Jaime continued and concentrated once again. A black shiny pen appeared in her hands and she held it up with a grin.

Jenny recognised it. "Wait, is that…"

"No way, you have got to be kidding me!" J.D exclaimed, his eyes wide and amazement washing off him. "That's Miss Foster's Sonic Pen."

"I often wondered where that went," The Doctor was heard to say. "I went to toss that in the bin but it disappeared even before it got there. Now I know. It was Remote Teleported through Time and Space."

Jaime continued to grin. "Well then, let's get started!" She uttered.

* * *

Once they had attached one half of the Sonic pen to the transmitter beam, the other half was then given to the now unfrozen Abigail Pettigrew and she was told to sing her heart out to calm the sharks. And she did, once they all went outside into the beautiful clear skies of Sardicktown, Planet Sardick. The singing attracted everyone who was previously afraid to go out. It even started snowing and it prompted Jaime and Jenny to attempt to build snowmen.

When the space cruise liner was finally able to fly on its own, they were joined by Alexia, Rose and the Doctor with the TARDIS. When Rose had looked at Abigail she had commented that the woman looked like Katharine Jenkins, much to Jaime, Alexia and Jenny's surprise. So the Doctor investigated further and it turned out that Ms Jenkins was a distant relative. He put down Abigail's familiarity to a case of genetic spacial multiplicity.

Appearing thoughtful, Alexia asked the Doctor if the same thing happened with Jago and Colonel Hugh Curbishly. And also with Martha and her Cousin, Adeola.

Jaime called Rose over to help her and Jenny build a snowman. While continuing to build the snowman, Jaime noticed that Rose kept looking over at Alexia and The Doctor, who was still talking to her mum in a very animated way. Jenny was grimacing at the blonde because the feelings she could see were dark and moody as ever. So The Omni gave her a nod and Jenny went off to see what her uncle was up to.

"You know, jealousy really doesn't suit you, Rose!" Jaime spoke up.

Rose turned to her, eyes wide. "What? No I'm not…" She halted when Jaime gave her a withering look. "Okay, maybe I am a little…" Rose admitted sheepishly. "But only because she's so close to the Doctor." She looked back at Alexia and The Doctor. "She's always around him. It's like she wants to get into his pants."

Somehow managing to keep her patience and stopping herself from doing something drastic, Jaime sighed and shook her head. "I doubt my ma' has any interest in The Doctor," she replied, noticing Rose wince. "They're jus' two adults havin' a chat together." And she would know if something was going on between the two.

Rose looked at her again, her brown eyes dark and moody. "But I'm an adult, too! Why isn't he talking to me?" She whined.

"Are you sure 'bout that, Rose?" The Omni asked. "The way you're actin' seems more childish than adult. And this jealousy of yours really does take the biscuit." Without another word Jaime walked away from the snowman. Her hands were cold from playing with the snow, but thankfully she knew just where to put them.

Rose scowled angrily at the half finished snowman, ignoring the yelp of surprise from J.D. She really couldn't help getting a case of the green eyed monster. She'd always been like that since her early teens. And not once had she been called out on it! Her thoughts continued and her anger continued to rise until she struck out at the snowman's head with a grunt and it tumbled to the ground, smashing to bits.

"Hey now! What did that snowman ever do to you?" A familiar voice asked and Rose turned to The Doctor who had joined her. She just smiled awkwardly and shrugged her shoulders, feeling a tad embarrassed. "Are you okay?" The Doctor then asked because he'd sensed a flash of anger from her for some reason.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine." Rose muttered a reply before turning away from him and wiping her eyes.

The Doctor furrowed his brows. "Are you sure?" He asked, worried now and wondering why she was crying.

"Yeah, it's just Abigail's singing, that's all." Rose made an excuse.

"Oh, right." The Doctor smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "It is rather sobering is it!" He said, even though he didn't believe it was the song that was making her cry.

Rose nodded and smiled faintly when the Doctor put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him in order to comfort her. Rose was about to say something to the Doctor, that was until she was interrupted by Amy and Rory turning up.

"Doctor!" The ginger Scot shouted and the couple looked up as they arrived.

"What are you wearing?" The Time Lord asked.

Amy was wearing a police uniform but it wasn't as skimpy as it had previously been. Meanwhile Rory appeared to be wearing the armour of a Roman Centurion, dragging their suitcases along behind him.

"There was a fancy dress party onboard," Amy explained. "Then all hell broke loose when we got trapped in that Cloudbelt."

With a wide-eyed expression the Doctor nodded as he listened.

Meanwhile J.D, Jaime, Jenny and Alexia, who had an arm around Jenny's shoulders, watched, along with Abigail's family, in astonishment as a singing Abigail gently caressed a shark that had come down to investigate. Alexia thought it was a very weird looking shark. It didn't look like anything she'd seen on the episode. Instead of the usual grey-blue, it was more dark green-blue with yellow spots. And she was sure it's eyes were purple.

"That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Jaime was heard to say and Alexia looked over at her. She noticed her dark eyes looked bright.

"Oh no, you're not keeping a flying shark as a pet!" Alexia warned her older daughter.

Jaime looked at her mum and opened her mouth to say something, but Alexia's expression made her stop. Instead, her face blushed and she looked away, truly told off. Jenny giggled.

"I've never seen the sky so clear!" Alexia heard a voice say in wonderment and looked over at Kazran Sardick. He was stood in the middle of the road, looking at the night sky, so Alexia cautiously joined him. After all, he might not like the company considering his timeline wasn't changed.

"Beautiful, isn't it," she said to the grumpy man. "To be able to see the stars without the lights polluting the sky or a never-ending fog, or even a horrible smog."

Sardick looked at her, scowling. "Who are you?" He sneered. "You're not from around here are you?" He could see that was obvious with the type of clothes she wore. They were Old World clothes.

"No, I'm not. It was my daughter who spoke to you earlier."

"Oh, so you're the mother of that weird little freak!?" Sardick growled out angrily. "That thing damaged my machine. I'll never get it working again." He was proud to say he had managed to knock the smile off the woman's face.

At first she was shocked over what he just said about Jaime, then she was angry. A loud crack resonated around the street as Alexia slapped Sardick hard enough for him to tumble to the ground. He seemed to curl up as if expecting more. "You're a terrible human being, Kazran Sardick," she shouted as she stood over him, aware that everyone was watching them. "No wonder nobody likes you!" His eyes wide, the old grump stared up at her, a hand on his reddening cheek. "As for that machine of yours, it was a menace to society!" Alexia continued angrily.

"Mother!" Jaime called and pulled her mum away from the old grump. "Come away from him, he's not worth the bother."

"Yes, but you should have heard what he said about you. I was only defend…"

"I really dinnae care what he was sayin'," Jaime interrupted, glaring at her. "I've heard worse before."

Alexia sighed, shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her aching hand. She had slapped Sardick so hard she felt she might have sprained her wrist, but it felt so good to have wiped that nasty look off his face.

At this point, Abigail's song had finished and everyone watched, astonished, as she walked over to Sardick and held her hand out for him. He seemed hesitant until she spoke to him, so he reached out and took her hand. She pulled him back to his feet and continued talking to him, even waved her family over.

"I think we ought to go." The Doctor was heard to say and Alexia nodded in agreement. The Time Travelling troupe headed for the TARDIS.


	14. Earth, 2005, The Auton Aftermath

This chapter has a Rosie point of view. I don't do many Rose/Doctor chapters, maybe I should do more.

* * *

Back on the TARDIS the Ponds had gone straight to their room, Jenny had gone to the kitchen, the Doctor had gone to talk to Jaime and J.D and Rose remained in the console room, still in a thunderous mood as she sat on the jumpseat, watching the Rotor go up and down as they flew through the Vortex. She hadn't noticed she was not alone until she felt a bout of curiousness and heard the sound of careful footsteps.

Standing up quickly, Rose turned to whoever else was in the console room with her…and found it was Alexia. "Oh, it's you!" She said, surprised and smiled, though it looked more like a grimace. "Nice slap by the way, it certainly rivals my mum's by strength. You really showed him." She noticed that Alexia didn't return the smile or thank her for the compliment. Which made Rose feel a tad nervous.

"Could I have a word, please?" Alexia requested and she sounded so serious that Rose began to get twitchy and shifted awkwardly on her feet.

"Uhh, yeah…okay…" She replied.

"We need to talk about that green streak of yours." Alexia stated and scowl reappeared on Rose's face.

"Oh, that…" She muttered and turned away from Alexia, folding her arms and a moody expression appearing shortly after. "Suppose Jaime told you."

The woman furrowed her brows, wondering if Jaime had told Rose the same thing.

"No," Alexia replied and moved to stand in front of Rose, who was about to walk away until Alexia caught her by the shoulders. She didn't struggle but instead looked away from the other woman with a petulant expression. "She didn't need to. I worked that out on my own."

The blonde snorted. "Oh, really?" She muttered.

"Yes, really!" Alexia replied. "I'm a parent, so I know these things."

This time Rose shrugged away and walked around the console so that the control panel was between herself and Alexia.

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "Rose, your jealousy is astonishing sometimes…" No wonder Sarah Jane told her to call around anytime she needed. "…I have no interest in The Doctor because I know you're both meant to be together. We're just two parents having an adult conversation. Nothing more, nothing less."

Angered by the conversation, Rose looked over at her. "Oh, what? You're going to accuse me of being childish as well?" She snapped.

"Of course not!" A surprised Alexia answered her, making her further wonder what her daughter had actually said to Rose. "All I'm saying, is that you'll understand one day, when you'll have kids of your own."

A derisive sounding laugh came from the blonde as she shook her head. "If." She mumbled.

Alexia narrowed her eyes when she thought she heard Rose say something. "Sorry, what was that?" She asked.

"If!" Rose said, louder now. "Not 'when', just 'if'." She looked down at the console, fiddling with some non-important buttons. "I doubt he wants anymore kids. Not with me anyway."

Alexia was confused by this admission and walked around the console to join Rose. "What makes you think The Doctor wouldn't want to have children with you?" She asked and the blonde looked at her with a grim expression.

"Because he's already been a father before, on Gallifrey," Rose answered. "And Jenny's fully grown, yet she's more like a child than a teenager. The Doctor's already got his hands full with her." She sighed sadly. "What exactly can I give him? I'm just boring old Rose Tyler!" She muttered.

But Alexia shook her head in disagreement. "What?" She took the blonde by the shoulders. "Look at me, Rose." She requested and Rose did so. "You're anything but boring. You're Rose Tyler, defender of Earth, the Bad Wolf. You've saved the Doctor in so many ways. You didn't let a wall between universes hamper you. He only has eyes for you, Rose. He was meant to be with you, you stopped being 'ordinary, boring old Rose Tyler' the day you met The Doctor. Of course he'd want to have kids with you!"

Rose just looked away and grumbled something under her breath.

"Have you spoken to the Doctor about these concerns of yours?" Alexia questioned.

"How can I?" Rose groaned out. "When there's so many on board we're likely to get interrupted in some way."

Alexia smiled. "Then go out somewhere, just the two of you," she suggested. "We won't mind."

A look of thoughtfulness appeared on Rose's face. "Okay…" She mumbled. "…what do you suggest then?" She felt a bout of confusion from a wide-eyed Alexia. "It was your suggestion!" She added.

Alexia chuckled and nodded her head. "Then I suggest you go visit Clive's family." That only left Rose looking very confused. "You know, the fella who was obsessed with The Doctor."

"Oh, yeah, Clive," Rose remembered and suddenly felt worried. "Why? Did something happen?"

Alexia nodded. "Shortly after you met him, he met his demise at the hands of an Auton…" Rose gasped, horrified. "…he was in the same shopping centre with his family as Jackie was."

"Oh my god!" Rose uttered, hand over her mouth.

"I think the Auton may have singled him out for his obsession with The Doctor." Alexia added.

The blonde shook her head in disbelief. Sad for Clive's death and shocked that her mum was in the middle of all that danger.

"I'll leave it up to you." Alexia said and before she walked away had something else to say. "By the way, if you're ever feeling down, you can always come to me if you ever need a chat. I may not be Jackie, but I'm still a parent." Alexia hugged Rose for several seconds before letting go and exiting the console room.

Feeling much better about herself the blonde smiled happily and went off to look for the Doctor.

* * *

Finding the Doctor wasn't all that hard, he was in the lab, cleaning it up and Rose could feel that he was pre-occupied with thoughts that he probably wouldn't have noticed her come in.

"What are you doing, Doctor?" Rose asked, noticing him jump in surprise and turn to her, wide-eyed.

"Did you have to sneak up on me like that?" The Time Lord complained.

Rose sighed. "I didn't. You were too busy to notice me."

The Doctor winced. "I wasn't that busy, Rose," he replied incredulously. "I was just thinking. I just told Jaime and John that they were going to live longer than normal and they didn't seem all that bothered. Do you know what she said, Rose? 'Well that was bloody obvious!' Like they didn't need me breaking the news because they had figured it out long before Alexia raised the issue."

Rose sighed as he chattered away. When he went all motormouth she could never get a word in. "Doctor!" She snapped at him and he stopped talking, a look of bewilderment on his face, yet a bout of hurt was felt making Rose grimace. "I'm sorry!" She apologised. "But I really wanted to talk to you." She told him.

Furrowing his brows, the Doctor stared at Rose, sensing she was nervous for some reason. "Are you okay, Rose?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine!" Rose replied with a grim smile. "Can we go somewhere…just on our own?" She suggested.

"Uhh…yeah…" The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck out of confusion. "Umm…why?"

This time Rose smirked as she approached the Time Lord. "Doctor, do you remember that time LINDA was obsessed with you?" He was about to open his mouth until she hushed him. "Not that Lynda, but the one in London that were being picked off by the Abzorbaloff?" He nodded, listening intently. "Well, before I started fully travelling with you I met this man…" She noticed his eyes widen. "…don't worry, he had a family so he was safe…but he had a website about you and files filled with pictures of you when you were all ears and attitude."

The Doctor understood that was his Ninth incarnation she was talking about. "Oh, that can't be too good!" The Doctor said with a groan.

Rose nodded in agreement. "Only it gets worse," she added. Because he apparently died, killed by an Auton."

The Doctor raised a surprised brow. "How long have you known this?" He asked.

"I've only just found out," the blonde replied. "Alexia told me." The Doctor nodded his head, looking thoughtful. "But what if Torchwood at Canary Wharf were monitoring him and they saw their chance to take it all?" She went on to say and The Doctor grimaced.

His Rose had a point but he really couldn't go back on his own timeline. It just meant they would have to go two or three days after the incident with the Autons. "Okay then," the Doctor took a hold of her hand. "Allons-y!" He said with a grin and they hurried out of the lab and took a short run to the console room.

At the control panel, the Doctor asked Rose for the co-ordinates, and she surprised herself that she could still even remember the name of the street she had only ever gone too the once. After putting in the co-ordinates the Doctor sent the TARDIS on its way and once it landed they exited out onto the street.

Rose looked around at their surroundings, remembering the location. It was a drabby cloudy day, threatening to rain. "It's the 8th of March, 2005," she said, sounding amazed. "And a younger me is currently off-world travelling through time and space. How weird is that?" Rose uttered, looking at The Doctor.

He was smiling grimly. "Not to mention you were reported as missing by your mother," he added.

"Oh, yeah." Rose mumbled thoughtfully, thinking about what her mum was going through and how worried she must be.

"So we can't go anywhere else." The Doctor continued. "Do you remember the way," he asked.

Rose nodded. "This way," she pointed down the street. "I know we drove here in the car, and it was years ago now, but it's so clear in my mind it's as if I only just visited yesterday."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Rose as they started walking down the street. "Who's we?" He asked.

"Me and Mickey," Rose replied. "He offered to drive me here because he thought I'd gotten in touch with a serial killer."

The Doctor grinned. "Good for him," he said. "Good old Mickey."

Rose stopped suddenly and looked across the road. "We parked right here," she pointed at a spot on the road. "I can see it clearly in my mind." She frowned suspiciously. "What's that?" She suddenly said, followed by a wry smile. "Oh, now I see what happened!"

"Rose?" The Doctor sounded puzzled enough to look at her…and sucked in a surprised breath. Rose's brown eyes were glowing gold. "Oh!" He uttered, realising the Bad Wolf was present.

"One of the neighbours put their bin out and Mickey saw it moving so he got out to investigate it. And it ate him!" She went on to say.

"Rose!" The Doctor worried and he watched as she shook her head, the glow fading from her eyes. He expected her to faint in some way, except she managed to keep her balance as she glared at the empty spot where Mickey car had been parked just days ago. The Doctor realised she must be getting strong enough to hold the Bad Wolf.

"My boyfriend was abducted and swapped by a plastic duplicate and I didn't even notice!" She said in disbelief. "Not one bit! He drove erratically and talked funny. I know he's always been a bit weird but he became even weirder as a duplicate." Rose heard the Doctor chuckling and looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking," the Doctor replied. "When I saw you in that Restaurant with 'Not-Mickey', my first thought was 'Her again'. I'd already met you twice before. For it to happen a third time was something akin to…" He couldn't find the right word he needed.

"Destiny?" Rose asked with a tongue-in-teeth grin and the Doctor nodded.

"Something like that," he said. "As for my second thought…I wondered if you would ever notice the boy you were sat with had been duplicated by the Nestene as I watched you natter away to him as if nothing was wrong." Rose's face turned an embarrassed shade of pink and smiled sheepishly. "I waited to see if you would ever catch on, but he started interrogating you so it was time to step in and interfere."

Rose and The Doctor stared at each other, then Rose gave her best Tyler smile and said: "Thank you for inviting me aboard, twice and showing me the stars."

The Doctor grinned happily at her words. "You're very welcome, Rose Tyler." He replied.

"C'mon, it's this way." Rose stated, taking his hand and they both turned towards a gate where she opened it in order to approach the door.

Once they reached it, Rose knocked on the door, hoping that somebody was in. The Doctor looked around at his surroundings, keeping his eye on anything suspicious or out of place. When he heard the sound of the handle being pushed down, the Doctor turned his attention back to the door just as it opened. Rose looked at the barely familiar woman stood in the open doorway and knew the inevitable had actually happened. Clive really had died because the woman's eyes were red from crying so much.

"Hi, you're Clive's wife, right?" Rose spoke up, feeling all sorts of emotions from the woman, though a bout of suspicion could be felt the strongest. "Can we come in?" The blonde now requested.

The woman seemed to stare at Rose, which only made the Doctor feel nervous enough to speak up…until she stepped aside to let them in.

"Thank you!" Rose said and she and the Doctor entered the house, going through a door that led into the sitting room. The front door closed and Clive's wife followed them in. Letting go of the Doctor's hand, Rose fully turned her attention to the woman. "I'm sorry for your loss," she spoke up. "I've…we," she glanced at the Doctor. "…have only just heard."

The woman grimaced sadly, yet she also felt confused. She once again stared at Rose. "You're Rose Tyler!" She said. "You're all over the news. Reported missing."

Rose smiled grimly, followed by a nervous chuckle.

"Well, not exactly!" The Doctor replied and gulped when the woman glared at him.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "Have you abducted her?"

The Time Lord scowled at her. "Be serious!" He protested. "As if I would bring her here. And since you asked, I'm The Doctor."

The woman's eyes widened and she took a quick step back with a gasp.

Rose felt a heavy bout of shock from her. "It's okay," she said, moving towards the woman in a bid to comfort her. But stopped when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Mum? Who are you talking too?" The voice of a boy called out before walking into the sitting room seconds later. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Rose and The Doctor. "Why has one of dad's nutters come back?" He questioned. "And who's that?" He asked about the grinning Doctor.

Rose just continued to smile grimly.

"He claims to be The Doctor," the woman answered her son. "Only this must be a sick joke in a long line of sick jokes!" She said and The Doctor stopped grinning. "Because you certainly don't look like the man from the pictures. And if you really were The Doctor you wouldn't be standing there as brazen as a bastard, knowing he was the very reason my husband is dead!" The woman raised her voice now but her young son was doing his best to calm his mother down.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor could only apologise and felt the urge to escape. "I'm so, so sorry."

Rose looked at the Doctor, feeling a little guilty for bringing him here and also more than a little worried for him. She could feel he was at war with his emotions, so she had to defend the Doctor and looked back at Clive's wife and son. "Look, the reason why he looks different from the photos is because there is this thing he can do when he's dying. He can literally change his face." Rose looked at the nervous Time Lord and took hold of his hand. That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts and he looked at Rose. "Doctor, tell them." She encouraged.

He nodded his head and looked over at the Fisher family. "It's called regeneration. Every cell in my body changes and a new man goes sauntering away. Different look, different personality…"

"But same old Doctor." Rose added with a smile at the Doctor and once again looked at the woman and her son. "The reason we came is because we just found out what happened to Clive," she said. "All those years ago we put a stop to the Nestene from trying to take over everything made out of plastic. But it seems we took too long. So I'm…"

"Woah, okay.." The woman spoke up. "What do you mean, 'years ago'? It only happened three says ago!"

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, worried. It was hard to explain something so complex to somebody who wasn't all that interested in her husband's 'hobby'. Though they were surprised when the boy spoke up, apparently having a keen eye for noticing odd things. Just like his father.

"Haven't you noticed it, mum?" He asked, looking at Rose. "She looks older than she did three days ago. Her hair is shorter too."

The woman stared at Rose. Although she didn't get much of a good look when she first came in, she did after the girl left her husband's shed. And her son was right. She did look older, which was impossible in just three days. "Who are you people?" She asked, suspicious and worried.

"Like you said, Rose Tyler." Rose said. "My younger self isn't missing or been murdered by her ex-boyfriend. She's currently travelling with The Doctor, the one from the photos."

"And I'm the Doctor," he introduced again. "I'm a Time Lord with the ability to travel through time."

There was a stunned silence from the Fisher family and the more it went on, the more it made the Doctor nervous.

"That would make sense," the boy spoke up. "Dad often wondered if The Doctor could time travel."

The woman looked at her son, surprised he'd listened to her husband's nonsense, before looking back at Rose and the man she knew to be a version of The Doctor. "Why are you even here?" She asked, still annoyed he had the gall to turn up here.

The Doctor gulped before answering. "Because…what was your name?" He queried her.

"Caroline." Mrs Fisher replied.

"Caroline!" The Doctor repeated. "Because your husband had a lot of sensitive information about me, and if that were to get into the wrong hands…" He trailed off, letting her understand how serious the situation was.

Caroline got the picture easily. "Right. And you want to take it all away?" She asked, watching the Doctor nod his head. "Be my guest," she then said. "Because that stuff has caused nothing but trouble." She spat out and looked at Rose. "You'll know where the shed is. I can't stand to look at the bloody thing."

Rose nodded her thanks and led the way into the back garden.

The light blue shed stood at the far end of the garden looking ominous. She heard the Doctor take in a deep breath and looked at him. "Are you okay?" She asked and he nodded, frowning.

"I expected some sort of backlash, but that was unexpected."

"Sorry." The blonde muttered.

However, the Doctor shook his head. "No need to apologise, Rose." He said and walked off towards the shed, Rose following along. "So this is where he keeps his files on me!" He said, sounding much chirpier now.

"Yeah," Rose replied. "He kept it locked up with a padlock." The Time Lord stopped and she could feel his worry. "Doctor?" She asked, concerned.

"Then we have a problem," he said. "Because that lock is open."

"What?" Rose moved to the shed door to inspect the padlock. She had expected it to have been opened up by bold cutters, but that wasn't the case. Although by the looks of it, the lock had still been opened in an unconventional way.

"Somebody's already been here!" The Doctor stated, noticing there was no marks on where it had been opened.

With a worried look at each other they opened the door and walked into the shed. It looked like any normal shed found in any normal garden, but there was a glaring problem. Most of the shelves were empty.

"We were too late," Rose said rather sadly, staring at a shelf that had previously held dozens of files on The Doctor. "He had a lot, and I mean A LOT of files, footage, photos. Now it's gone." She sighed and shook her head.

"Not necessarily." The Doctor said and Rose looked around to find he was holding a piece of paper.

"What's that?" She asked and the Doctor showed it to her. On it were two lines of Circular Gallifreyan writing.

"It's written on the same notepaper I use," the Time Lord told her. "Except it's not my handwriting."

The blonde stared at the note, only managing to understand two, maybe three of the Circles. "What's it say?" She asked after awhile, determined to continue learning the Doctor's language.

"It says that Clive's research has been taken care of and its been signed by Jenny, Freya, Leo and Jaq."

Perking up at the names, a hint of a smile appeared on Rose's face. "Jenny we know, but who are the other names?" She asked.

"Probably just companions." The Doctor quickly dismissed, causing Rose to sigh. "But that's not all that was written and it's more than a little worrying," he continued. "P.S, Torchwood will be here in ten minutes. That probably gives us six minutes to get out."

Rose gasped and looked out of the shed window. "Do you think she called them?" She asked, meaning Clive's wife.

The Doctor shook his head. "I doubt she's even aware of them. They're probably been attracted by the TARDIS." He quickly stuffed the note in his pocket and took a hold of Rose's hand. "Allons-y, Rose Tyler!" He said and they exited the shed.

They used a side gate to make a quick exit and once they were out on the street they walked back to the TARDIS. When they got to the Time Machine the Doctor unlocked the door, but before he could step inside he was stopped by Rose.

"I wanted to apologise." She said.

He frowned at her, confused. "What are you apologising for this time?" He asked.

Rose blushed and looked away. "I've been a bit bull headed lately and I'm sorry for letting it happen."

Now the Doctor looked at with a raised brow and a hint of a wry smile. "Have you? I hadn't noticed!" He said and entered the TARDIS.

A surprised Rose just gawped at his reply, not sure what to think. Until she sensed his cheekiness and encouragement and she finally understood. Rose chuckled and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS, the doors closing behind her.

On a quiet street in 2005 the TARDIS dematerialised with a windy wheeze-groan.


	15. Downtime

A wide-eyed Jenny quickly exited the kitchen and very nearly bumped into Alexia and Sparky the Pikachu. "Where are we going now?" The young Time Lady queried excitedly.

Alexia smiled at Jenny's boundless energy. "Nowhere," she replied. "It's just the Doctor and Rose going out on a date together."

"Oh!" Jenny exclaimed and grinned. "Alright. Where are you two going?" She then questioned.

"Me? I'm looking for Jaime and John. It's very possible they're back in the Media room. That's what the TARDIS seems to be suggesting anyway. You coming along?" Jenny nodded enthusiastically. "Ha'way then."

They walked along the corridor with Sparky following beside them. After awhile it seemed the TARDIS was taking them the long way around and instead found themselves at a tennis court.

"Wow!" Jenny exclaimed, her eyes wide as she stared around the tennis court in complete and utter fascination.

"You're telling me!" Alexia spoke up. "I always wondered what the tennis court was like. Turns out it's the bloody Centre Court at Wimbledon."

Jenny walked over to the net in the middle of the court, continuing to look around. "It's so big!" She said, gaining a snort of laughter from Alexia. "What is Wimbledon anyway?" Came the question and the woman sighed.

Sometimes it was hard to forget that Jenny didn't get out much and her naivety showed that. "Wimbledon is technically an area of London. Greater London," Alexia explained. "But it's also what the Tennis Championships are called, which is played at the All England Club, which this Centre Court is a part of."

With that said, a look of wonder appeared on Jenny's face as she turned to her adoptive mother. "What tennis players have played here?" She asked.

"Oh, quite a lot of them. Too many to mention," Alexia answered. "But the most recent one's have been Andy Roddick, Roger Federer, Serena Williams and her sister, Venus, Rafa Nadal, Martina Hingis and Andy Murray." She stared thoughtfully at the Royal Box. "Won his first Wimbledon final in 2013. What a match! Makes me wonder if he's won anymore?" Jenny frowned at her, only recognising a few of the names mentioned. "I suppose if we ever get the chance we could go to the real thing! Hellishly expensive though." With one last look at Wimbledon's Centre Court, Alexia turned away to leave the tennis court with Sparky.

Jenny stared, feeling and seeing how stunned Alexia was of seeing a replica of a Wimbledon Tennis Court. Then she followed her and Sparky back out into the TARDIS corridor.

"Is it popular, then?" Jenny asked as they walked along the corridor. "Wimbledon?"

"Oh, aye, very much so," Alexia answered. "Throughout the year the All England Club is private and membership only. But in those two weeks of July, the public descend on it to watch their favourite play. There's a hilly bit which fans have named Henman Hill, after Tim Henman. Some also call it Murray Mound."

Jenny nodded silently, taking in all the information and looking absolutely fascinated.

"How are you getting on with your Screwdriver anyway?" Alexia asked, changing the subject and looking at the excited Time Lady.

"I'm getting there," Jenny answered her. "All I need to do is program it."

Surprised, Alexia raised her brows, expecting Jenny to show it to her, except she didn't. She shrugged her shoulders as they continued along the corridor until they got to the Media room.

When she opened the door and walked into the room they were just in time to see a flustered J.D adjusting himself alongside an equally flustered Jaime. Blaize the Growlithe was lying by the side of the sofa with her paws covering her furry head. She was soon joined by Sparky and the two Pokemon got chatting.

Jenny noticed the TV was on and showing a programme with a lot of aliens. "What are you watching?" She enquired, sitting down next to Jaime and ignoring the pulsing red colour of arousal from her sister and uncle.

"It's 'By The Light of The Asteroid'." Jaime answered croakily, running her hand through her hair.

Sitting next to Jenny, Alexia watched the action on the screen. There were alien characters of all types, yet she couldn't understand what they were saying. It sounded like slush.

"That's an actual TV series?" Jenny asked, remembering it had been referenced by Foon in 'Voyage of the Damned'. "How long has it been going?" She questioned.

"This is series 57," J.D answered, his voice sounding a bit squeaky. "It's the number one show in the Isop Galaxy. It's filmed on Napir Prime."

The Isop Galaxy sounded familiar. "Isn't that where the Face of Boe is from?" Alexia asked.

"Aye." Jaime muttered and snuggled closer to John.

"It's one of the questions Rose was asked on that weird game show." Jenny stated.

Jaime felt John tense as his thoughts centred on the incidents of the Game Station. It was probably something that stuck with him and The Doctor for a long time. So the Scots-girl decided to get his mind off it by giving the Half-Time Lord some 'happy thoughts'.

John's eyes widened and he grunted as his arousal remained. "Did I feel the TARDIS moving earlier?" He squeaked out and Alexia glanced at him with a puzzled frown before looking back at the TV.

"The Doctor and Rose are on a date. They needed some time on their own." She explained.

"Och, and I suppose you suggested it." Jaime said with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah," Alexia nodded. "I told Rose about Clive."

Jaime gasped and sat up, looking at her mother. "Ye did wha'?" She uttered.

"I thought she needed to know," Alexia defended her actions. "After all, he did have a lot of research on the Doctor. Probably wasn't a good idea to leave it lying around."

"Aye, but still!" Jaime worried.

Listening to them chatting about somebody called Clive, the Half-Time Lord realised he'd been mentioned before. That time they'd ended up in a universe on the day of Kennedy's assassination. Or rather his non-assassination thanks to some meddling time traveller. "Jaime, you've mentioned him before," he spoke up. "Who exactly is this Clive person?"

It was Jenny who answered him. "He was a man obsessed with dad," she said. "He had photos and a website you could actually go to."

John raised a surprised brow. "What sort of photos?" He asked.

"Krakatoa, the Titanic, Kennedy assassination," Alexia answered him. "Probably even a lot more."

"Only he died when an Auton shot him in the shopping centre." Jenny added.

"Oh!" John mumbled, wondering how many more people died that day at the hands of the Autons.

Jaime sensed his disquiet and felt his guilt and sighed. *Or perhaps Clive was the only one to die,* Jaime mentally told him. *The Auton seemed to specifically target him.*

John nodded his head grimly. *That still doesn't make it right,* he replied. *A man still died on our watch.*

Jaime sighed again as she stared at the TV. The show they were watching was currently in the break and she could hear Sparky and Blaize still chatting to each other.

"What language is this?" Alexia suddenly asked, her eyes narrowed at the TV. "How can you even understand what's being said?"

'Huh?' Her mum's words confused her. "What are you talking about?" Jaime and John asked at the same time before looking at each other with a smile.

Jaime turned her attention back to her mum. "It's English, Ma'," she answered Alexia's question.

But Alexia scowled. "I know what English sounds like and that's not English. It sounds weird."

Furrowing his brows, John looked at the woman. "Alexia, how long have you had trouble with the telepathic translator?" He asked.

Alexia narrowed her eyes. "I didn't know I had a problem!" She replied rather tersely.

"Well what's the reason for the TARDIS not translating for you?" The Half-Time Lord questioned, feeling like there was something very wrong. Well, that was until Jaime put her hands over her face and groaned.

"Och, no!" She moaned. "I think the TARDIS might've taken offence to mum wantin' to keep people from readin' her mind." She said and looked at her mum. "Let me have a look at your Watch." She requested and her mum reached across Jenny and showed Jaime the Watch on her wrist. As Jaime inspected it she sensed the TARDIS disagreeing with her, then felt it move back into the Vortex. "Okay, I think I've figured it out," she spoke. "Because the TARDIS saw that the Watch has its own translator, she didnae think you needed her translator to get by." She said and let go of the Watch. "All you need to do is press '8'."

Alexia sat back in her seat. "That's all I have to do?" She asked. "Press eight?"

Jaime nodded her head. So Alexia pressed number eight on the former calculator and listened as the chatter on the TV turned English. Only their accents remained, which sounded really odd.

"Is that better, ma'?" Jaime inquired.

"Yeah, it's in English." Alexia sounded amazed.

"Well isn't that Wizard!" J.D uttered. "I'm so glad we sorted that out sooner rather than later." Alexia turned her attention to the Half-Time Lord, eyes narrowed at his sarcasticness. "I mean, imagine if we'd been in a market place and you couldn't understand a word being said!" He added quickly and Jaime nodded in agreement.

"He's got a point, ma'." She said.

Alexia just shrugged and returned her attention to the TV. The final part of 'By The Light of The Asteroid' had returned from the break. And she had no idea what was going on despite them now speaking in English. "Do you always watch this?" She asked Jaime, looking at her.

"Aye," Jaime replied. "It's better than EastEnders."

"And quite by chance BBC Universe is marathoning the episodes." J.D added.

Alexia was stunned. There was a BBC channel dedicated to showing TV shows from across the universe, and that there was apparently an alien soap better than EastEnders! She was still thinking about this when Sparky jumped into her lap with a squeak. The Growlithe did the same by jumping into the laps of Jaime and J.D. Jaime was heard to laugh and smothered Blaize with kisses.

Jenny reached over and stroked Sparky's furry back. He seemed to really like it.

A little while later they were joined by Rose and The Doctor and everybody had to shift about to fit two extra people on the sofa, yet somehow there was still lots of room.

"How'd it go?" Alexia asked Rose, who was sat beside her.

"I think it went well," Rose replied, glancing at the Doctor with a smile. "You were right about Clive. He was a nice fella. A bit weird, but nice."

Alexia chuckled at her words.

"Shhh," Jenny hissed. "It's the next episode!"

And with that said they all settled down to watch the next episode of 'By The Light of The Asteroid'.


	16. Dinosaurs on a Spaceship

For several days the little troupe of Time Travellers remained on the TARDIS just doing their own things, like exploring the TARDIS and anything in-between. Or in Rose's case, getting the Doctor to help her learn to fly the TARDIS, continuing to learn Gallifreyan or even training with Jaime and Jenny as Bad Wolf in the training room. But then The Doctor received a message on the Psychic Paper, a call for help by the Indian Space Agency in 2367, the 24th Century.

So now here they were, in the Space Agency building, getting all the info from the young Indian woman, Indira. "As you can see, the craft size is approximately ten million square kilometres." She said, pointing at the screen about the huge craft that seemed on the verge of entering Earth's atmosphere.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the screen. "Looks like the size of Canada," he stated thoughtfully.

"And it's coming in at a very fast rate." J.D added, worried. "Any signs of life?" He asked Indira.

"We sent up a drone craft," the young Indian replied. "It took these readings." She pointed at another part of the screen.

"Woah! That doesn't look like any ship I've ever seen before!" Rose said from beside the Doctor.

"What kind of ship do you think it might be?" Amy inquired as she leaned on Rory.

Meanwhile, while the discussion of the weird spacecraft was going on, Jaime, Jenny and Alexia had hung back from the conversation.

"This is so wrong," Alexia said. "This should be taking place with a different incarnation, at a later date. For the love of Sanity, this is from the first half of Series Seven. We should be in Series Six."

Jaime rolled her eyes at her mum's words. "I did say things were different in this universe," she said. "That includes the 'running order' of the Series. It won't always be the same."

"It's Dinosaurs on a Spaceship though!" Jenny exclaimed in a excited manner. "I get to see real life dinosaurs!"

Alexia groaned. "Bloody Solomon and his robots." She muttered.

"Remember," Jaime turned to her sister and mother. "You cannae tell them anythin' 'bout what's goin' to happen. They have to work it out for themselves."

Alexia rolled her eyes. "Says the one who decided to blow up the Cloudbelt machine."

"MOTHER!" Jaime hissed.

"Alright, alright!" Alexia held her hands up. "I'll play by the rules."

Once The Doctors had gotten enough info from Indira, the troupe returned back to the TARDIS and the co-ordinates were set. They were now heading towards the ship and Jaime was beginning to feel a tad agitated.

John felt it and looked at Jaime. "What's wrong?" He asked when Jaime began to pace about.

"It's dangerous!" The Scots-girl uttered. "Very dangerous."

Everyone else looked up at her once she'd uttered the words.

"In another episode are we?" The Doctor asked.

"Aye," Jaime replied, still pacing. "I cannae even mention the episode title." She added, glaring at Jenny before she could say anything.

The Doctor nodded in understanding, a grim expression on his face, and looked at Rose when he sensed that she was worried. The TARDIS finally landed at their destination, but before they could exit into their next adventure The Doctor gave a warning. "Okay everybody, be on your toes and be aware of your surroundings, because this sounds like a tricky one."

Jaime smiled, relieved as both Doctors put on their coats, that he was taking the situation very serious.

Once they were all ready, the Time Travellers exited the TARDIS into what looked like a system of rocky caves.

"Blimey, it's a bit dark in here isn't it!" Rose exclaimed as she tried to get her bearings. "We need light!" The only light they had was from the TARDIS windows.

"I've got it." Jenny called out, activating the use of Photokinesis and scattering several balls of light everywhere.

It certainly brightened the place up and now everybody could see what they were doing.

"Is that a cobweb?" Rory commented at the spiderweb he'd just spotted and turned to John. "Can you get spiders in space?" He asked.

The Half-Time Lord grimaced at the web. He really hoped there wasn't any. "Wellll…that depends." He said.

The Doctor was heard to groan. "I really hope this isn't another Sycorax ship." He said.

That got Rose really worried. "They wouldn't really try to take over Earth a second time would they, Doctor?" She asked the Time Lord.

"I wouldn't put it past them!" The Doctor replied with a scowl.

"If it was the Sycorax wouldn't we have come across them by now?" John asked. "Where is everybody?"

Alexia shook her head as she listened to the chatting. She wondered where the idea of the Sycorax had come from considering this was a Silurian ship and they'd all been murdered.

John turned to Jaime. "Can you feel if anybody is on board?" He requested.

She was about to reply when all of a sudden her intuition sky rocketed and she gasped, eyes widening.

"What was that?" A scared Jenny asked, for she had also felt it.

"Danger!" Jaime hissed, forever hating the feeling of impending doom when it came to Earthquakes. Seconds later the whole cave shook and it took all her might not to fall into a protective crouch or even flee.

Jenny was hanging onto the closest person, who happened to be Alexia.

"Doctor? What's happening?" Amy asked.

"It's just the ship," the Doctor replied. "It's currently orbiting around the Earth, getting ready to crash."

"So it's pre-crashing?" Rose picked up and The Doctor nodded with a grin.

He took her hand and after a short walk along the corridor they came across a cargo hold. At the far end of the hold was a door with red lights and it was humming.

"Whatever that is, it's coming down." The Doctor uttered, curious.

Jaime stared at the door with narrowed eyes. *Get ready to run.* She mentally spoke to Jenny and she received a rush of acknowledgement from her sister. Then she took a hold of John's hand as he too waited for the door to open.

"Any ideas?" He asked Jaime.

"It's dangerous," the Scots-girl replied. "Very dangerous."

Hearing this, the Doctor glanced over at her, nodded slightly and then pulled Rose towards him so that she was behind him, protected. His attention went back to the door. The door in question turned out to be a cargo lift. For when the doors opened The Doctors, Rose and the Ponds were all surprised when two heavily armoured creatures stepped out.

"It can't be!" Rose exclaimed.

"But that's not possible!" Rory said.

"But it is…," Amy argued. "They're two living, breathing dinosaurs."

The Doctor stared in amazement at the dinosaurs and Rose could feel his wonder. "Oh, this is beautiful!" He said in complete awe as he stared at the pair of creatures. One of the Ankylosaurs roared and everyone took off running. Apart from the Doctor who was grinning like a loon.

Rose noticed the Doctor hadn't moved and turned back for him. "Doctor!" She shouted.

"But Rose, look! Dinosaurs! On a spaceship!" The Doctor replied, grinning like a complete loon.

Exasperated, Rose returned to The Doctor and grabbed his hand. "Run, you idiot!" She shouted and pulled him away from the dinosaurs.

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed as he ran with her, the two dinosaurs deciding to follow them.

Rose and The Doctor joined the troupe and they ran until J.D and Jaime found an alcove they could hide in. They watched as the pair of Ankylosaurs stormed past their hidey hole. Once they knew it was safe they stepped out.

"Okay, so how and whose ship?" Rory asked when he turned to The Doctors.

"Well it's definitely not a Sycorax ship." John stated. "Sycorax wouldn't keep dinosaurs." He noticed Jaime had stopped walking and was glaring at something. "Jaime? What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Nobody!" She growled and turned away from the Closed Circuit camera.

John found that to be a strange answer. "Nobody? As in somebody's here?" He tried to get a look at what Jaime might have seen, but it was far too dark in the corridors to see.

"Does that mean the dinosaurs are piloting the ship?" Amy questioned.

The Doctor laughed. "As if! They're just the passengers." He told her.

"Need I remind you all that we have six hours to figure out what's happening here, barring accidents, until Indira decides to blast this ship out of the sky. And I really don't want that to happen." J.D rudely interrupted.

"So you said!" Rose replied, going off with Amy to inspect some gouges in the rock wall.

Alexia noticed Rory was stood with The Doctor, who was swiping another cobweb aside to get a better look at a computer terminal. Knowing it might just be less dangerous with The Doctor she stood beside him and Rory.

"How many dinosaurs do you think might be on here?" J.D was heard to ask.

"That depends on who put them on here," the Doctor answered his brother and put his glasses on, followed by his Sonic, in order to use it on the blank computer. It came to life instantly. "Brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Now all we need to find is the engine room." He frowned. "It seems different sections have engines, but these are the primary clusters. What part of the ship are we in? Because we need to get to these engines." The Doctor said, pointing at the screen. Suddenly he, Rory and Alexia disappeared in a blue flash.

"DOCTOR!" Rose shouted, watching as J.D rushed to the computer. "What just happened?" She demanded and turned to Jaime. "Where's the Doctor?"

"And Rory!" A worried Amy added.

"Dinnae worry. Mum, Rory and The Doctor are just in the engine room." She sighed in disbelief because she hadn't expected her mum to tag along with Rory and The Doctor. Technically she was taking Brian's place.

"The engine room?" Rose sounded shocked.

"Looks like they were teleported." John stated, stepping back from the computer. "I can just about sense The Doctor so they're still on board."

"Great! What do we do now?" Amy asked.

Rose didn't reply straight away as she was mentally speaking with The Doctor. She turned to everyone else after awhile. "The Doctor says that they're okay and to just get on with what we're doing."

J.D grinned. "Then in that case we need to find out where everybody is and whose ship this belongs too." He said, taking charge. "This way!" He pointed down the corridor and the others followed him.

* * *

The Doctor, Rory and Alexia found themselves standing on a beach. A very cold and windy beach. Alexia shivered and folded her arms across her chest.

"What?" A bewildered Doctor exclaimed, looking around as his coat flapped around in the wind.

"We're on a beach!" Rory uttered, also looking around at his surroundings. "How are we on a beach?" He then queried.

"Ah, teleport." The Doctor muttered thoughtfully, taking his glasses off and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked pre-occupied for the moment. "I hate teleports," he moaned. "The computer must be voice activated."

"Well that's just brilliant! How do we teleport back?" Rory asked and the Doctor shrugged his shoulders because he honestly didn't know how to get back.

Then his eyes fell on a still shivering Alexia. "You stood beside me, knowing this would happen," he said to the woman. "Why would you do that?"

Alexia smiled sheepishly as she pushed her hair from her face. "Somebody has to keep you two company!" She replied. "Not to mention there's less trouble here."

Rory narrowed his eyes at her words. "What do you mean? What trouble is Amy getting into?" He asked Alexia. It was a question he knew fine well she couldn't answer.

"You shouldn't worry. Amy will be okay." She answered.

"Fine, whatever. Can you at least tell us where we might be?" Rory asked next.

A worried expression appeared on Alexia's face as she looked from Rory to The Doctor. Maybe a little hint would help them, after all, what trouble would it cause?. She opened her mouth to tell them where they were…until she was beaten by The Doctor.

"Rose said we've been teleported into the engine room." He answered Rory's question and stuck his tongue out to test the air.

Alexia laughed before covering her mouth. It just looked so funny.

The Time Lord stuck his tongue back in with a disgusted expression. "Well that definitely proves it. The air is metallic which means we really are in the engine room."

They heard the sound of faint squawking and Rory looked up at the sky, spotting something small in the distance. "Are those birds?" The nurse wondered aloud.

"Hopefully!" The Doctor muttered. "In the meantime the beach is humming." Rory looked down to find the Doctor crouched down with his hand on the sand.

"So what does that mean?" He asked.

"It means," the Doctor replied, standing up. "There is something hiding underneath." He dug about in his pockets and produced a trowel. "Get digging!" He gave it to Alexia. "I'm going to find out where the computers are."

The two humans watched The Doctor saunter away, then Alexia sighed, crouched on the beach and started digging into the sand. At least it gave her something to do.

To her surprise, Rory had produced his own trowel and joined her in digging up the sand. "Since when did you start carrying a trowel?" She asked Rory.

"Since my dad gave me one as a wedding present." He answered and looked at Alexia when she chuckled.

"Weird gift for a wedding." She said.

"I know," he replied. "I said so myself. Then Kyt told me to keep it on me at all times as it might come in handy."

Frowning as she dug she had no idea who this 'Keet' was, nor did she care to ask. She looked over at the part of the sky where the creatures were seen flying. They were a bit more closer and still flying towards them. She returned to her task of digging. "By the way, they're not birds." She told Rory.

"Oh?" Rory stopped, looked at the flying creatures in the distance before looking back at Alexia. "If they're not birds, then what are they?" He asked. If he was expecting a proper answer from the woman, then he would be very disappointed.

"Just be aware and ready to run." She answered and Rory groaned. Luckily he didn't push her for more.

The two humans continued to dig and in no time at all they reached the actual ground. "It seems we've reached our goal!" Alexia muttered.

"It's metal." Rory said and jumped to his feet. "DOCTOR!" He shouted and ran after the Time Lord.

Alexia stood up too and put the trowel in her pocket before looking over at the dinosaurs in the sky. They were gaining and it wouldn't be long 'til they were on top of them. And then there was Solomon. Alexia turned tail and quickly hurried after Rory and The Doctor.

Hearing his name being shouted, The Doctor turned to Rory with a grin. "I found another computer," he told the nurse. "And you're never going to believe this, but this whole ship is powered by waves." He nodded his head towards the stormy sea. "Brilliant, eh!"

Surprised, Rory glanced towards the sea before looking back at the Doctor. "Wave power?" He said.

"Yep!" The Doctor popped the 'p'. "Should be completely impossible, yet here it is. We could learn a lot from this ship…" He frowned in thought. "If we can stop it from being shot down by missiles." He added.

"Plus not dying." Rory worried and The Doctor looked grim.

"Bad news though. I can't turn the wave system off, it would take too long."

They were joined by Alexia who was breathing heavily from her short run, not used to it.

"Okay, so if this is the engine room then there must be a control room." Rory said.

Grinning at the nurse, The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Good thinking, Rory. That's exactly what we need to find." The grin fell off his face when he looked off into the distance. "As for the birds that are not birds…what do we do about them?"

Confused, Rory looked around at what the Doctor was seeing and his eyes widened. "Oh, god! Are they Pterodactyls?" He asked, turning back to the Doctor, fear in his eyes.

"Yes, yes they are!" The Doctor replied. "Any other time I'd be thrilled at the sight of them. But we're currently on a beach, out in the open." He watched them flying closer. "We should get going!"

"Where?" Rory panicked.

"Away from them, obviously!" The Doctor rudely fired back.

"That's the plan?" Rory argued.

"Yes, that's the plan. To get away from the Pterodactyls!"

The Doctor was at the end of his tether until Alexia groaned out in annoyance. She couldn't stand here listening to them arguing over where to run from the Pterodactyl. "There's a cave over there," Alexia pointed. "In the rock wall."

The Doctor smiled at the woman's helpfulness. "Thank you!" He said. "This way is it?" He queried and Alexia nodded. "Well in that case, allons-y."

"That's good, because they've noticed us!" Rory exclaimed.

The three of them got running towards the cliff face in order to avoid the Pterodactyls. Alexia ran, trying to keep up with the Doctor and Rory, but because she hadn't ran in a long time she was falling behind…so she sped up, only to end up tripping and falling with a heavy thud. She groaned, stunned by the fall, until her eyes widened when she heard the loud screech.

Neither the Doctor or Rory had even noticed Alexia had fallen until they got to the cave. "That was close!" Rory gasped out, doubled over.

The Doctor would have agreed, until he noticed Alexia was missing. "Where's Alexia?" A wide-eyed Doctor panicked and looked out of the cave entrance to find the woman lying on the sand several feet away, the Pterodactyls almost upon her. "No, no, no!" The Doctor uttered, fearful as he ran his hands through his hair. "ALEXIA!" He shouted.

"Oh, good going, Lexie!" Alexia muttered to herself sarcastically and rolled onto her back after the Doctor shouted for her to watch out. A very sharp beak pierced the sand where her head would have been. She screamed as they began to swarm around her and attack with sharp claws. Then in her panic, Alexia suddenly screeched at the Pterodactyls. The ancient flying dinosaurs seemed to hover over her for a moment until they suddenly flapped away in a gust of stinky wind. Alexia breathed a sigh of relief once they were no longer near her.

The thundering of trainers on sand was heard next and before she knew it she was being pulled up off the sand by The Doctor. "Are you okay?" He asked, brown eyes big and fearful. He didn't give her a chance to say so because he suddenly pulled her in for a hug, feeling her quick heartbeat.

Feeling a tad uncomfortable, Alexia quickly pushed him away from her. "Get off me, you soppy sod!" She snapped at the Time Lord and ignored his bewildered expression. "I'm fine, just a bit bruised is all."

"What was that? What just happened? Why did the Pterodactyls just fly away like that?" Rory fired off his questions.

"Nothing happened, okay, just bloody leave it!" Alexia snapped before stomping over to cave.

Rory looked over at the Doctor, expecting him to answer, but the Doctor just shrugged his shoulders and followed after Alexia. Rory sighed, exasperated, and followed after the Doctor and Alexia.

* * *

Alexia scowled as she walked into the cave, now looking a little worse for wear. Why she thought it would safer, she just didn't know. Of course it wouldn't be safer! Who was she bloody kidding! She would have been safer with her two super-powered daughters. She was still seething away when she heard thundering footsteps ahead.

"What was that?" Rory asked.

"No idea!" A curious Doctor replied. What was making such a noise like that?

"It must be something!" Rory continued. "Should we leave the cave? Go back to the beach?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'd rather not risk it. Those Pterodactyls might come back." Yet he highly doubted that. Alexia had done something to them with her Zoolinguism. "We press on ahead."

A look of serious worry appeared on Rory's face. "You mean you you actually want to come into contact with whatever that is?" He questioned.

"Yep!" The Doctor nodded and pulled Alexia behind him, out of more possible danger. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Doctor, whatever it is down there, it sounds huge." Rory continued to worry.

"Yes, I gathered that," the Doctor replied. "Stay behind me." He warned as the heavy stomping got louder.

Rory did as he was told. They all waited in trepidation for whatever it was to come into view. The footsteps were heavy, causing the ground to shake. Finally two huge robots appeared from around the corner. One was red, the other was yellow.

"We're very cross with you!" One of the robots said.

Rory relaxed when it spoke. The Doctor and Alexia didn't. Nothing ever good came from robots.

The robots ordered them to walk and the huge machines lumbered behind them until the cave exited out into a corridor. For a while they continued on walking down the corridor until the same robot randomly spoke up. "You're going on the naughty step!" It said.

The Doctor barely gave it a glance.

"So how do we escape them?" Rory asked the Time Lord who frowned.

"Why would you want to escape?" The Doctor questioned, looking at his companion.

"Uhh, because they have us hostage!" Rory hissed.

Alexia shook her head and found herself speaking up. "They're taking us somewhere. We might learn from it." She narrowed her eyes, realising she had just uttered Rory's line. That was odd!

"Point well made, Alexia." The Doctor said. "You should listen to her, Rory."

A pink blush appeared on Alexia's face at the Doctor's compliment.

"They might kill us!" Rory continued to worry.

"Oh, I doubt that," the Doctor replied and looked back at the robots. "You're not going to kill us, are you, Rusty?" He asked.

The robot took great offence to this. "Who are you calling rusty?" It said.

A snort came from the Doctor. "Have you seen yourselves lately?" He mocked.

"You try being on this ship for two millienia," the robot moaned. "See how your paintwork does."

"Don't listen to him," the second robot spoke. "He's just being mean because we captured him."

The Doctor ignored them with a shake of his head.

A short time later they were all halted in their steps when a Triceratops approached them, and Alexia chuckled at the Doctor when he went completely gags over the herbivore. He even went as far as patting it on the head. "Who's a nice Tricey!" The Doctor baby talked to the dinosaur.

Alexia had expected the Triceratops to come sniffing around her, except it didn't. Instead it went sniffing around Rory, who was practically panicking.

"Interesting!" The Doctor muttered. "What have you got in your pockets that has got Tricey all curious?" He asked.

Rory was about to answer when the Triceratops licked him. "Oh, ewww…" He groaned, wiping his face of dino saliva, then dug into his pockets. "Just this!" Rory showed the Doctor and Alexia.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the nurse. "What are you doing keeping grass balls in your pocket?" He inquired.

"It wasn't my idea!" Rory protested. "Our friend back home gave me them and told me they would come in handy."

Alexia wondered if it was the same friend who told him to keep the trowel on him.

"Well then," the Doctor grinned knowingly. "You best throw one."

Rory looked unsure. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Groaning in annoyance, Alexia reached over, took a grass ball and threw it as far as she could. The Triceratops went running after it, causing the whole corridor to shake.

"Nice over-arm!" The Doctor complimented her on her throw.

"Thanks!" The woman muttered, her face red again.

"Now…" The Doctor turned to the previously arguing robots. "…take us to your leader!" Alexia silently shook her head.

"Really?" Rory groaned.

"Too good to resist." A grinning Doctor replied.

They were soon moving again and it wasn't long 'til they came across what appeared to be a smaller room with Schubert playing out. "Hmm, this is different!" The Doctor muttered thoughtfully.

"Let him in," a voice called out from inside the room. "Open the gate."

Alexia watched the gate opening, remembering something about the scene in the room. "Oh no!" She uttered, eyes widening. "Doctor, wait!" She grabbed his arm to make him stop and he looked back at her with a frown. "When he asks, don't tell him you're the last one!" She saw sadness creep into his eyes but he nodded his understanding, so she let him go.

The two humans watched as the Doctor walked not the room but they were locked out as the gate closed. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at this. "It's okay," he told his two companions. "It's fine." And he went off to talk to the person in the room.

"He's not interested in you." One of the robots snidely said to the two humans.

At the end of his tether with the robots, Rory turned to them. "Look, you need to learn some manners." He snapped at them.

"No, you need to learn some manners." A robot argued back.

"No, you do." Rory snapped back.

"No, you do, mister manners." The other robot argued.

Leaning against the gate with her arms folded, Alexia watched warily as Rory and the robots argued back and forth. To be honest it was getting really annoying as she was trying to listen to what was being said in the room. She grunted and shook her head. "For the love of Sanity, Rory. Stop it already!" Alexia snapped at him. "They're not worth the bother."

Rory took on a guilty expression. "Sorry." He apologised.

The robots, however, were not done and they carried on their incessant chatting and snidely comments towards the two humans.

Alexia sighed and closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

Walking further into the little room the Doctor spotted the figure of a man lying on a life support bed. Schubert was playing on the audio system. "Hmm…Fantasia in F Minor." He commented, approaching the man on the bed.

"You know it?" The man asked and the Doctor shook his head.

"I'm aware of it." He replied, looking over at the man and his life support. "Well this is cosy!" He then stated.

"It's fate you came." The man said to the Doctor's surprise.

"Is it?" He asked with a raised brow. "I'm The Doctor." He introduced himself.

"Yes, I know. I'm Solomon." The man known as Solomon introduced.

A laser suddenly scanned over the Doctor and the Time Lord was quick to notice it. "What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing, system malfunction." Solomon dismissed.

The Doctor didn't believe that one bit. "What happened to you?" He now asked, glancing over the worst of the injuries.

"I was attacked by three Raptors," Solomon answered his question. "They cornered me. The robots rescued me but it was nearly too late."

"Hmm, yes. The robots. They're unusual." The Doctor commented.

"I got them cheap on Alryia Seven. The robots did the best they could but you could help me so much more."

Now the Doctor understood why he was here. "Ohh, I see! A DOCTOR doctor. Well then, let's have a look." Putting his glasses on once again he stepped over to Solomon's legs to have a proper look. He grimaced when he saw how much damage there was. He had no idea how long Solomon had been lying here, but it was enough for his injuries to be life changing. Not to mention there was an awful smell coming from them.

"They chewed through part of the bone in my legs." Solomon told him and the Doctor nodded in a very distracted manner.

"Yes, very nasty!" He said.

"But you can repair them." Solomon all but ordered.

"If you tell me how you came across so many dinosaurs." Questioned the Doctor.

Though Solomon didn't like the change in conversation and spoke in a raised voice: "Injure the woman." He ordered.

"What?" The Doctor looked up and his eyes widened as he looked over towards the locked door.

The rambling chatter of the robots had long since quietened down, so Alexia could hear what the Doctor and Solomon were talking about. So when she heard Solomon threaten harm on her, her eyes widened and she turned her attention towards the robots. They wouldn't really hurt her, would they? One of them raised its arm towards her. Oh no! They would, they really would. "NOOOO!" She cried out before the sound of a laser blast was heard and she was slammed against the closed fence. Alexia yowled in pain as she slid to the floor, pain blossoming throughout her left shoulder and down her arm. It felt like she was bleeding but she probably wasn't. "Fuck!" She spat out, tears coming to her eyes because the pain was so bad. Now she really did wish she'd stayed with the others.

"Oh god…Alexia!" Rory immediately went to her aid, pulling out a portable MedKit from his pocket. "I've got you, don't you worry!" He soothed the groaning Alexia.

Back inside the little room, the Doctor angrily glared at Solomon with an Oncoming Storm expression. "I don't respond well with violence, Solomon." He growled out.

"And I don't like questions, Doctor." Solomon snapped back. "You boarded without my permission. Now fix me, or the next bolt will be fatal." The trader demanded.

Alexia moaned in pain while Rory threatened to disassemble the robots.

Turning his attention back to Alexia, Rory pulled her top and t-shirt away from her injured shoulder. He grimaced at the sight of it. "It's just a small burn, that's all." He soothed the woman. Though it was quite extensive and there was only do much he could do. He dug into his MedKit and pulled out a large patch.

"What's that?" Alexia gasped out.

"Ice patch," Rory answered her. "I tend to collect interesting Medical supplies wherever we go." As he set it up he asked; "So what did you do to those Pterodactyls to make them go away?"

She glared at Rory through damp eyes. "You wouldn't want to know." She groaned out, wincing at the dull thudding pain in her shoulder.

"I really would." He spoke up and Alexia moaned painfully.

"I can talk to animals!" She ground out much to Rory's surprise.

"What? Like Jaime?" He asked.

"She inherited it from me!" Alexia growled out.

Rory nodded. They were mother and daughter, it would make sense.

Once he had the Ice Patch sorted, Rory managed to place it over the majority of the burn. The patch was so cold that it caused Alexia to yowl out painfully. "There," the nurse said. "Now for the painkiller." It was a futuristic painkiller and Alexia whimpered as the little device hissed. "Not bad, huh!" The nurse said while packing away his kit.

Alexia could already feel the pain fading to a dull ache. "Not bad considering it was your dad who got shot!" She mumbled, not thinking. The painkiller was making her feel weird.

"What? Why would my dad travel with the Doctor?" Rory asked. "He hates travelling."

"He didn't," Alexia muttered. "It's just The Doctor materialised around the three of you when you were fixing a lightbulb."

"Oh, so it was an accident?" Rory queried. "And you took dad's place." Alexia nodded faintly but Rory suddenly realised something. "Wait! You knew this would happen!" He said.

Alexia didn't answer him this time, so Rory helped her to her feet. Only her legs were wobbly, which meant Rory had to hold her up. He wasn't sure what was happening with her, but now she was mumbling incoherently.

"Rinng, ring…get your phone, Rory…it's ringing!" Alexia mumbled and Rory frowned at her, puzzled.

"No it's not!" He said, yet seconds later his mobile began to ring.

"See!" The woman mumbled.

"What's that?" One of the robots asked.

"It's my phone!" Rory said, glancing at Alexia while he struggled to pull the mobile from his pocket. "And it's the Wife. I have to take this." He pressed 'Accept' on the phone. "Hello Wife."

Amy's voice came over the phone. "Where are you?" Amy asked, worried.

"Still on board, met some Pterodactyls…and robots I'm going to melt down." Rory answered Amy and glared at said robots.

"Rory, this is a Silurian ship." Amy told her husband.

"Silurians?" Rory looked around his surroundings, remembering their time in a Welsh village. "Really?"

"Yeah. This is an ark built by Silurians. They were trying to find another planet." Amy told him and Rory sighed.

"Hence the dinosaurs." He stated and peered into the little room. "Do you want me to to pass the phone onto the Doctor?" He asked. "Let him know?"

"No, Rose is already telling him via their Mind thing." Amy replied. "I just wanted to warn you, if you see Jaime, be very aware. She is apoplectic!"

Rory frowned, confused. "What? Why?" He asked.

"Because she had a vision her mum was in danger, became very angry and disappeared into the computer."

"What?" You mean she was teleported?" He asked.

"No, no. This was different. Doctor Smith said it had something to do with Electrokinesis."

Rory shook his head in disbelief. "Right, thanks. I'll keep an eye out." He said. Amy disconnected the call and Rory looked around the place, feeling like he was being watched.

* * *

The Doctor was busy trying to fix Solomon's legs while talking to the man. He found out the man was a trader who was transporting the ship to the Roxborne Peninsula. Solomon actually managed to spread himself across nine Galaxies. And then he found out the weird light that had scanned over him was part of an I.V system. Solomon was trying to find out how much he was worth. The Doctor didn't know whether to be worried or disgusted.

"Would you like to know?" Solomon asked him and the Doctor just shrugged his shoulders, remembering what Alexia had said to him.

Before Solomon could get the results, the lights in the room dimmed a little before going back to normal. "Problem with your lights?" The Doctor asked, only Solomon just dismissed it as a power surge. The Time Lord sensed the man was lying.

The trader activated the system and to the Doctor's complete surprise he found he didn't exist. This was the complete opposite of what Alexia had been thinking.

"You don't exist," a stunned Solomon stated. "It's never done that before."

The Doctor grinned, thankful to whoever was looking out for him. It also felt like somebody was watching him. "That's me, worthless!" He smirked. "Unlike these creatures you have on board. Very valuable, given they're extinct." He stepped back from Solomon's legs, knowing he did as much as he could to fix them. "Done, sit up. Very slowly." He said to the trader.

It was then that The Doctor received a telepathic call from Rose and he closed his eyes, listening to her explaining about the ship being Silurian, yet none where on board. Then she told him about Jaime disappearing. Getting a feeling he knew where his daughter was, he told Rose not to worry and that he'd see her soon.

Opening his eyes, the Doctor glared at Solomon. "Where are the Silurians?" He demanded.

Solomon seemed surprised about the question at first, until he smirked. "We sold them. Humanoid Lizard Slaves make a hefty profit these days. So the robots had them transported, still in their Cryochambers."

The Doctor felt nothing but disgust for this man and once again the lights dimmed angrily, the prickle of static electricity could be felt prickling across his skin. "Calm down!" The Doctor muttered under his breath.

The lights returned back to normal but it didn't go un-noticed by a suspicious Solomon. "And the one's that were already wake," he continued. "They tried to fight me so I had the robots throw them out of the air-locks."

Anger bubbled away within the Doctor at Solomon's admission and he wondered when the idea of Silurian's being enslaved started, because this was just wrong, plain and simply wrong. "All because you wanted the dinosaurs!" He ground out.

"Their ship crossed my path. I sent out a distress signal and they let me board. When I saw the cargo, things became a bit more complex." Solomon explained in such a casual manner that it irked The Doctor.

"Piracy," he ground out. "Nothing but piracy and slavery."

Solomon peered curiously at the Doctor. "Very emotive words, Doctor." He said.

"I'm a very emotive man." The Doctor replied, very carefully keeping his anger in check.

"The Lizards wouldn't negotiate, even after I made a generous offer." Solomon continued and the Doctor's patience just about snapped.

"The creatures on board this ship are not objects to be sold or traded." He bit out.

"I feel like you're judging me." Solomon said, glaring at the Doctor.

Considering that Solomon was supposed to be going to the Roxborne Peninsula, but was heading for Earth instead, the Doctor figured out that Solomon was stuck because the Silurian ship was going back to its original destination. Solomon tried to rope the Doctor into helping him, but the Doctor refused, telling him the ship was going to be subject of a missile strike, even though it meant the death of the dinosaurs on board.

"You think I believe that?" Solomon growled. "You just want them for yourself! You won't profit from me, Doctor."

"Don't ever judge me by your sick standards!" The Doctor sniped back. He jumped in surprise when the gate suddenly clanged open in a shower of sparks.

"How did that happen?" Solomon uttered in dismay.

Silently thanking a certain Omni-Psychic, the Doctor took his chance and ran. Out of the little ship the Doctor was greeted by Rory and a still loopy Alexia. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked, before turning his attention to the robots. "He's asking for you!" He told the robots and the stupid machines lumbered towards Solomon's ship. Rory hurried after the Doctor, but because he was holding onto an incoherent Alexia, he couldn't go fast enough. Luckily the Doctor came back for them and he looked at the state of the woman. "Blimey, Rory. What did you do to her?" He asked, checking on her.

"All I did was give her a mild painkiller," the nurse defended. "For some reason it sent her loopy."

In the end the Time Lord had to help Rory carry Alexia between them. It was hard work and it slowed them down. Not to mention the robots would have been sent after them.

Ahead of the trio was the Triceratops they'd seen earlier. "Look, a getaway motor!" The Doctor pointed and Rory groaned when he saw it.

"Oh no!" He said.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor contradicted. "Allons-y!" They rushed to the dinosaur and the Doctor climbed it first, had Rory help him pull Alexia up next, plonking her in front of him, followed by Rory, who sat behind him. "Go on, run like the wind!" The Doctor shouted but the dinosaur didn't move.

"Throw a golf ball!" Alexia mumbled loudly, slurring her words. "They like fetch!"

The Doctor raised a brow at her. "I don't have any golf balls in my pockets." He replied, puzzled.

"No, but my dad does," Rory said. "He'd have likely thrown it to get this dinosaur moving."

Now the Doctor was even more puzzled. "Is there something you're not telling me, Rory?" He asked, looking back at the nurse.

Rory shrugged. "Only that you originally brought dad along for the trip!" He answered.

A derisive snort came from the Time Lord. "Why would I want to travel with your dad?"

"You didn't. You apparently materialised around us while he was fixing a light bulb."

The Doctor shook his head. "I would never do something as reckless as that!" Unless it was an urgent matter.

"Well you did, just ask Alexia." Rory added.

The Doctor furrowed his brow at the woman. With her in the current condition she was in, it wasn't a very good idea. She might just say the wrong thing.

Rory ducked when a laser bolt almost him him. "Doctor!" He cried out.

"I know, I know!" The Time Lord ground out. "Any ideas?" He suggested to Alexia.

Knowing they were in serious danger, Alexia leaned forward and roared like a Triceratops. The dinosaur roared back and started to run. The Doctor laughed, doing his best to hold onto Alexia while trying not to fall off Tricey. "I'm riding a dinosaur!" He crowed happily. "On a spaceship!" Rory was yelling out of fear. The Triceratops continued to run and The Doctor urged it to run faster until they managed to escape the robots.

Having enough of being ridden on, Tricey skidded to a halt causing the two humans and one Time Lord to tumble off the dinosaur. Rory groaned and tossed another grass ball, watching Tricey catch it and take it into a corner, then he went to the aid of a yelling Alexia.

As for the Doctor, he was looking around at where they had stopped when he spotted a computer nearby. "Looks like we have a message from Earth." He said and tapped the screen.

Indira from the Indian Space Agency appeared on the screen. "Doctor, the ship is coming through the atmosphere. We have to start the missile program."

The a Time Lord's eyes widened. "Oh no, no, no, no. You can't. I've almost sorted it anyway."

But Indira wouldn't listen. "I can't stop it." She said.

He frowned, puzzled. "Of course you can. Indira, I just need a bit more time. This ship has a lot of precious cargo."

"My only responsibility is Earth's safety," Indira argued. "I will be launch…" She seemed to halt and her eyes widened as a bolt of electricity hit her.

"Indira? Are you okay?" A concerned Doctor asked.

"Yes, I will wait for the signal!" Indira uttered in a monotone voice.

"What signal? Indira?" But she had disappeared off screen. The Doctor groaned, knowing that had Jaime written all over it. At least she'd stopped the missiles from being fired, but she clearly had her own plan in the making. "What are you up to, Jaime?" The Doctor mumbled thoughtfully.

With an exasperated sigh he turned his attention to Rory, who was once again holding onto Alexia. She was holding onto the nurse with a strong grip, despite having been sent loopy by a futuristic painkiller. "How are you, Rory?" The Time Lord enquired.

"I'm alright," Rory replied. "I'm not sure about Alexia. She fell off the Triceratops pretty hard."

Taking out his Sonic, the Doctor scanned Alexia. "A few scrapes and bruises, a serious burn, a sprained wrist and a hairline fracture in the same wrist." A grim expression appeared on his face. "You've been through it all haven't you! She must have landed wrong." He said. Her eyes were closed but she was clearly listening as she was mumbling something. It sounded like 'he's coming, he's coming' but he wasn't sure what it meant.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Rory asked. "Those robots might find us again."

The Doctor nodded. "You have a point, Rory. I suppose we can try to find the others."

Before they could get moving there was a bright flash and two robots and Solomon stood in their way.

"Oh no." The Doctor groaned.

"You were telling the truth, Doctor. Earth has launched missiles."

The Doctor was about to correct him until he realised Jaime must have done something to his ship's systems to fool him into thinking they had been launched. Just how had she managed that?

"This vessel is too clumsy to outrun them, but I have my own ship." Solomon added.

"You won't get your precious cargo on board," the Doctor argued with the trader. "Just you and your tantrum machines."

"We do not have tantrums!" A robot said.

Solomon rolled his eyes and the Doctor smirked.

"Shut up!" The trader snapped at the robot. "You're right, Doctor. I can't keep the dinosaurs and live myself. But I had the I.V system scan the entire ship, and it found something…a few things…even more valuable. Utterly unique. I don't know where you found them, or how you got them here, but I want them."

The Doctor's hearts thudded away in his chest, extremely worried. "I don't know what you're talking about." He dismissed.

"I think you do," Solomon sneered. "The three most All-Powerful beings in the entire universe. The Bad Wolf, The Omni and The Infinite. So infamous their faces are stamped across history."

The Doctor stood, wide-eyed and silent. Shocked and angry the trader could even demand such a thing.

"Give them to me," Solomon ordered. "And I'll let the rest of you live."

The Doctor managed to shake his head. "No, you can't just own somebody, Solomon." He argued.

Yet Solomon was adamant. "You think I won't punish those who get in my way, whatever they're worth?" He challenged.

It all happened so fast. As one of the robots moved in order to shoot the Triceratops, both Rory and The Doctor felt their skin tingling with electricity. Then the robot suddenly stopped, became overloaded with something, began to overheat and blew up. The same thing happened with the second robot.

"What the hell?" Solomon uttered, staring at the scattered remains of his robots. "How?" At the moment he was ignoring the crackling of static electricity.

"You wanted me?" Spoke a Scottish accented voice. "You got me! I'm right here, Solomon."

The trader turned to the voice and saw the dark haired, dark eyed girl, known as The Omni, standing between him and The Doctor. Only she looked very mad and electricity appeared to dance off her body.


	17. Hell Hath No Fury

...Like a Hurricane named Jaime.

This chapter contains foul language, non-con telepathic intrusion, torture. Well, to be honest this whole chapter is dark.

Latin, Zulu, Xhosa, Welsh and Hawaiian all translate as The Hurricane.

* * *

Her whole body still tingled with electricity. Well, she had just been nothing but electrical currents for several minutes, but it felt weird, like she was currently suffering a bout of pins and needles. Or maybe because she was angry. Jaime was very angry, literally a raging, blood boiling, pissed off apoplectic hurricane. All her shields were up and her focus was mainly on Solomon. The man who had deliberately hurt her mother. The man who had sold people as slaves…and that had disgusted her even more.

"I'm here," she growled, slowly approaching Solomon. "But ye're so gannin' tae get more than ye bargained for!"

The Doctor stared at Jaime with wide eyes. He couldn't sense or feel anything from her, but he could see she was definitely angry. And what's more, he'd never seen her looking so…wild…before. Her hair was stood on end and electricity continued to crackle around her.

"Jaime, whatever you're thinking of doing, just stop right now!" He warned.

"Stay out of this, Doctor!" Jaime snapped without looking at him.

A sneering expression appeared on Solomon's face. "I don't just want you. I want the other two as well." He said.

An angry snarl emitted from Jaime's mouth and her dark eyes turned as cold as ice. "Tough shit," she growled. "Ye'll get wha' ye're fuckin' given! And it'll be somethin' ye'll learn tae regret."

Confusion washed off Solomon. Jaime moved quickly and before the trader even realised it she was face to face with him, the tingling of electricity could be felt across his skin. For a first time in a long time, Solomon felt scared.

Feeling this, an evil grin appeared and Jaime's hands shot out towards the trader, latching onto the sides of his head. With all her might, the Scots-girl brutally forced her way into his mind, looking for the information she required. He was screaming out in pain and she relished this as she continued to batter her way through his mind. She didn't notice The Doctor panicking, or the horrified expression on Rory's face. Alexia just looked confused in her hazy painkiller state.

When the rest of the team teleported in, she still didn't notice. And she completely ignored J.D begging her to stop. Though she had a feeling somebody was going to stop her, Jaime's face took on an angry snarl as she brutally rammed a telepathic tether into the centre of Solomon's brain, causing him further permanent pain. The renewed screams from the man was too much for one person to bare.

Rose rushed towards Jaime, gripped onto her and managed to drag her away from Solomon. The man groaned and sagged between his crutches, moaning at the way his head felt like it was splitting in two. "Get a hold of yourself, Jaime," the blonde scolded. "Can't you see what you're doing?" For her troubles she received a short, sharp shock, stunning her, and Jaime rudely pushed her away where she tumbled to the ground.

"Git the fuck off me," she shouted, seething. "I'm teachin' this fuckin' rat-bastard a lesson!"

As The Doctor helped Rose back to her feet, the Half-Time Lord warily approached Jaime. "Just…just calm down, okay." John tried to get through to her. She'd blocked herself off from him. "Just look at what you're doing!" The glare he received back was not a pretty sight.

"HE HURT MY MOTHER!" Jaime screamed back at him, electricity crackling like mad. "Tha' bastard hurt my ma' and he ain't gonna fuckin' git away with it, d'ye 'ken!?" She turned away to approach the still sagging pain-filled Solomon. He was taking in deep breaths and she could feel his fear as she read his vulnerable mind. His thoughts were scattered.

"Jaime, please…" J.D pleaded.

Jaime whirled back to face him. "YOU NEED TAE FIND THE CONTROL DECK!" She angrily roared back at them. It was so loud that they had to cover their ears, while it also caused a small rumble throughout the corridor. "This ship is breakin' through Earth's atmosphere, so you need tae get it started before it causes serious problems." Turning her attention back in Solomon, Jaime seemed to pull at something, which caused the trader to howl in pain. "Let me deal with this fuckin' bastard!" They watched, unable to do anything, as she telekinetically slapped the man. "Git tae yer feet ye wee bastard!" Jaime commanded with a snarl and Solomon found himself clambering back to his feet without a thought. She took a fistful of his greasy hair and they teleported away.

The rest of the Time Travellers stood silently in the corridor, unsure what to do. Jaime was somewhere else on the ship, most likely torturing Solomon.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Amy asked.

The Time Lord looked at her, then at the rest of his companions, finally looking at his brother who just looked really upset. "We carry on," he said. "We get to the control deck and we fire up the engines." The Doctor told them. He walked over to the computer and the others followed him. "Let's see…" He searched. "The control deck is here." He pointed out and they were all teleported to the deck.

The control deck had two seats for a pilot and co-pilot, but to fly the ship was very complicated. However, it was Jenny and Rose who volunteered to fly the ship away from Earth. They got the engines started and both females made the Doctor proud with their piloting skills.

* * *

Reappearing in the cockpit of Solomon's ship, Jaime let go of the trader and took a quick look at the controls before turning her attention to Solomon. "Sit down, stay put and dinnae touch anythin'!" Jaime ordered and Solomon blinked, doing what he was told by sitting on a spare seat. Once he was sorted, Jaime returned her attention to the little ship's controls. "Now, let's see. How d'ye work?" She muttered, scanning over the controls.

While she was distracted, Solomon tried to move out of the chair, but he found he couldn't. It was almost like he'd been glued to the chair. Solomon took a deep breath as his head continued to feel like it was splitting, and tried several times to get up off the chair, grunting. Suddenly an almighty and even worse pain quickly grew in the centre of his brain and he screamed until it faded, leaving the head splitting pain to go on.

"Pipe down, ye bastard." Jaime snarled at him.

The trader glared at the Scots-girl. "You'll never get it working," Solomon sneered at her, his voice croaky and sounding pain filled. "Only I know how to pilot her!"

"Och, really?" Jaime avoided looking at him. "Then I suppose I should jus' hack yer ship instead." And she placed her hands on the ship's control panel and closed her eyes, concentrating her Cyberkinesis into the controls. She was muttering under her breath.

Solomon watched in stunned dismay as the control panel came to life. Yes, she was one of the few rare 'All-Powerfuls' in the entire Universe, known as The Omni…or across smaller superstitious community's as either 'Draculi Procellae', 'Isiphepho', 'Iqwithi', 'Mae'r Corwynt' or even Ka Makani Pāhili'… He was beginning to see why she had such a reputation to her name. She'd breeze in, raise hell, and breeze back out again. And now Solomon was realising all too late just what she could do if you crossed her path.

Opening her eyes, Jaime grinned at the controls. "There we go!" She uttered to herself and proceeded to undock the little ship from the Silurian spaceship. Once she did that, she sat down on a spare pilot's chair, took hold of the controls and gently guided the ship away from the middle of the bigger ship.

Solomon the trader watched as she expertly piloted his ship, knowing what switches to hit. "How are you doing that?" He growled.

"With great skill and determination!" Jaime answered back, breathing a sigh of relief when she noticed the Silurian spaceship was now heading away from Earth. With a nod of her head, the Scots-girl sent the trader ship skimming just above Earth's atmosphere before pressing something else on the controls that brought attention to the little ship. Her work not done yet, Jaime brought up Indira on the monitor. "Thank you for your patience and waitin', Indira," she said to the Indian woman. "You now have my permission to fire."

Indira nodded sluggishly and was seen to turn to one of her colleagues out of shot and told them to launch.

"Target identified," a computer at the Indian Space Agency said. "Navigation systems locking on to target. Missile launch procedure initiated. Estimated impact, thirty minutes." Then the monitor went blank and Jaime sat back with a satisfied grin.

As for Solomon, his eyes widened and he struggled to escape the chair he was stuck in. "You fool!" He cried out and winced at his aching head. "You silly little bitch! You'll kill us all! Is this some senseless retaliation for the Silurian ship being targeted with a missile? Let me go, you…" He howled in pain when he felt an immense pressure on his brain. It felt as it it had been placed in a visa and it was slowly squeezing his brain into nothing. Then the pressure eased off and he was left gasping and sobbing with tears in his eyes. That was definitely worse than the continued thudding of the headache he was experiencing.

"Git yer attention now have I?" He heard Jaime snarl at him, along with the mad crackle of electricity. "Ye fuckin' foul-faced, slave tradin' dirty rat-bastard!" He looked at her with wet eyes and she was glaring at him, having turned her chair to face him. "The only missile strike there'll ever be, will be the one tha' hits this ship. There was nae other missile strike." She told him.

He was confused, she could see that on his face as well as feel it. "But…I saw it," he gasped out. "I saw them launch a missile!"

Jaime laughed callously at his reaction. "There was nae other missile," she told him. "I got intae yer system and fooled yer computers." A smug grin appeared on her face as she watched the trader's eyes widen in horror.

"The power surges?" He realised. "That was you?"

"Och, aye!" Jaime laughed. "Ye didnae even git tae know tha' The Doctor is a Time Lord!" A wave of denial hit her.

"No, Solomon grunted out. "The Time Lords are nothing but a myth."

A very amused chuckle escaped her lips. "Well maybe ye should keep believin' tha' little story," Jaime told him. "In the meantime the Doctor really is a Time Lord. As is the one ye called The Infinite, along with my bond-mate and I. Actually, he and I are only Half-Time Lords but we really dinnae mind." Denial turned into anger and he stared at her with narrowed eyes. "Ye're havin' trouble believin' me ain't ye?" She asked. "Time Lords are able tae travel in time wi' a TARDIS and have the ability tae regenerate." The trader stared at her, having the sinking feeling she was telling the truth. "Only there was a Time War involvin' the Time Lords and the Daleks…and The Doctor is the only Time Lord left."

Solomon grunted, a flare of anger appearing in his eyes. He'd definitely heard of the Daleks…mad creatures that they were…and rumours of a Time War. Been to such planets where he'd reaped from such a disaster. "You bitch!" He snarled through the pain. "A Time Lord. The ONLY Time Lord in existence is a rare commodity. You made me miss out on an opportunity of…" A ball of electric had appeared in Jaime's hands and she threw it at Solomon. It slammed into him and he howled in pain as every part of his body was electrocuted. Less than a minute later, the crackling electric faded away and he gasped, twitching in pain, as he watched her pacing back and forth, the sound of static angrily crackling away.

"Ye sick fuck!" Jaime ground out, dark eyes once more turned a chilling coldness. "We are no' objects tae be taken and sold. We are people. Livin', breathin' people." She stopped and glared coldly at Solomon. "Wha' ye did tae those Silurians was wrong and I will find 'em and I will rescue them from the life ye forced them intae!"

Another ball of electric appeared in her hands and she also threw this at him, smiling in satisfaction as he screamed in pain. The Scots-girl sensed a flash of danger and doubled over when a vision of the ship exploding hit her. It mean she didn't have long on board. Standing up straight, Jaime stared at the trader as he gasped in pain.

"You will never find them." He wheezed, talking about the Silurians. "They are long gone!"

Smiling smugly, Jaime shook her head. "Tha's where ye're wrong. I have the info of where they are, taken straight from yer mind. Goodbye Solomon, it was fun toyin' wi' ye." And ensuring his last moments ended in pain, did something with the telepathic tether. A shooting pain exploded throughout his brain and Solomon jerked in his seat as he loudly screamed out.

Face paler than normal, Jaime opened up an Air Portal and jumped straight through it. The Portal closed and seconds later the ship exploded as the missile hit it. Stumbling out of the Air Portal, Jaime fell to her knees onto a hard stony surface and closed her eyes, shuddering when she felt Solomon die from thousands of miles away in space. Realising what she had done she began to sob, beginning to feel extremely guilty for letting her anger get the best of her.


	18. The Black Bullet in Action

This chapter contains graphic descriptions of a real life incident, yet it has a little twist. This chapter is also somewhat dark and does contain death.

If only we really had someone like The Doctor or The Black Bullet protecting our little world.

* * *

Alexia groaned out aloud as she awoke from a light sleep, still feeling groggy from whatever painkiller Rory had given her. And now she had a pounding headache to go with everything else she had accumulated today. She groaned again and rubbed her face with her hands, wincing at the dull aching pain in her left shoulder and dull ache in her right wrist.

"You okay there?" She heard The Doctor ask her and it only made her headache worse.

"Shut up!" She moaned. "My head hurts so much." And it worried her. Had she been drinking again?

The Doctor chuckled. "That'll be Rory's space-age painkillers." He said.

What? Why would she be taking painkillers? Alexia grunted in confusion.

"Do you remember what happened?" She heard The Doctor ask her.

What a weird question to ask. Of course she did! After being called to the Indian Space Agency in the future they had shortly ended up on a ship full of dinosaurs, ran away from a couple of them, found by robots, led to a different spaceship, and then… She gasped, remembering. She had been shot at by one of the robots.

She opened her eyes, only managing a squint because the lights were too bright, and quickly sat up. Well, at least she tried too. The dull aching pain in her shoulder suddenly hurt a lot worse and she cried out.

"Easy there!" The Doctor spoke, putting his hand on her uninjured shoulder to keep her lying on the Medbay bed. Her eyes watered from both the both the pain and the bright lights, so much so she had to cover her eyes with her right arm. "First of all, are you able to take regular painkillers like aspirin and paracetamol without going loopy?" The Time Lord questioned.

Alexia grunted a positive reply to say that she could take regular painkillers.

"Oh, good. Secondly, I put some healing salve on the laser burn you received, but it can only do so much. I'm sorry. And C…" Alexia snorted laughter, realising the Doctor actually did go from numbers to letters. "…I put a soft cast on the wrist you sprained and fixed a hairline fracture with the Sonic Screwdriver."

The woman groaned. "How did the fracture happen?" She asked, wondering if she had an even milder form of Osteoporosis like her daughter had.

"Likely to have happened when we fell off the Triceratops we we riding." The Doctor answered, going over to a cabinet and picking up a small bottle. Then he returned to Alexia's side and helped her sit up. "Here you go!" He offered, tapping a pill onto her hand.

Alexia waited until the Doctor returned with a glass of water and then she swallowed it and drank the water. As she waited for her headache to die down she noticed she was wearing a loose hospital top and she could see that part of her shoulder was patched up. Not wanting to linger on that, Alexia turned her attention to The Doctor. "What happened?" She asked. "After you spoke to Solomon. I can barely remember anything after that robot shot me!"

A grim expression was on his face. "We escaped from Solomon and his robots and narrowly being blown up on a Silurian ship. Jaime decided to take care of Solomon her way while we flew the ship away from Earth."

If it wasn't for the bad head, Alexia would have noticed the sad expression on the Doctor's face. However, she did notice it in his voice. "What is it, Doctor?" She asked him. The Time Lord shifted awkwardly on his feet before going off to clean up the Medbay. "Doctor?" She persisted.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" He replied.

Alexia smiled. He probably wasn't very good at playing Poker. "Because you sound like every other parent who's worried about their child." Not to mention she'd heard it before in 'The Doctor's Daughter'. Then she realised she had missed something and she looked up at The Doctor, eyes wide. "What did you say Jaime did to Solomon? I know his ship blew up and that was part of the episode, but did she do something you didn't like?" Alexia asked.

"Well...," The Doctor muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he nervously walked back over to Alexia. "When Jaime found out what Solomon did to you, she became very angry and illegally entered his Mind."

She furrowed her brow. "You mean she used telepathy of some sort?" She asked. "Mind-rape?"

The Doctor nodded. "She was angry at the time," he found himself defending Jaime. "But yes, it was Mind-rape." He was also surprised that Alexia knew of such a thing. "We have no idea what she did to him once she took him back to his ship. The ability to teleport onto it from the Silurian ship had been disabled and she'd blocked all mental connections."

Alexia groaned, feeling very concerned for her daughter. "Where is she?" She asked the Doctor, expecting her to be hiding out somewhere on the TARDIS. But he didn't answer her and she narrowed her eyes at the Time Lord. "Doctor!" She growled.

"I don't know!" He quickly replied, eyes wide.

"What do you mean, you 'don't know'?" Alexia argued back. "Where is she?"

The Doctor sighed and tugged his ear. "The good news is that she didn't die when Solomon's ship exploded. She got out but she didn't return to the TARDIS, so we've no idea where she is, but John is looking for her via the TARDIS."

Alexia glared at the Time Lord. "Well you bloody well better find her hadn't you!" She shouted at him.

The Doctor nodded and took several sidesteps towards the door, Alexia's cold gaze following him. "We'll be in the console room when you're ready!" The Doctor told her and quickly exited the Medbay.

As soon as he was out of the room, Alexia groaned and put her hands over her face. Shouting had only made the thudding pain of her headache worse. And not only that, but her shoulder and wrist still ached as well. Even though she could take paracetamols without going 'loopy', they barely ever worked anyway. With a sigh, Alexia scooted off the bed, found her t-shirt and jumper on a side cabinet and took off the hospital top. By the time she pulled her t-shirt on her shoulder was aching worse than ever, so to spare herself from more pain, she tied her pullover around her waist.

Once she was done, Alexia exited the Medbay and took a short walk along the corridor to the console room. It was weird how doors and rooms changed about so easily. Everyone was stood around, waiting, as John hovered around the console's monitor as he searched for Jaime. There was a lot of tension in the room that led Alexia to believe there had been arguments, but she wasn't going to ask.

"Ha!" J.D suddenly cheered. "I've found her. Earth, England, South-West London in 2013."

The Doctor peered at the monitor as he set the co-ordinates. "Brilliant!" He uttered. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He let Rose pull the lever with a cry of 'allons-y' and the TARDIS hurtled through the vortex.

Stumbling over to the console, Alexia clung onto the console, grimacing painfully. "What makes you think she'll actually be there?" She asked the Half-Time Lord.

"I know so because I can still feel her," J.D answered her as he scooted past. "It's faint though because she threw up all her shields when she dealt with Solomon."

"I can still feel her as well." Jenny spoke up.

Alexia nodded and her thoughts centred on something different. "What about the Silurian ship?" She asked. "It's still full of dinosaurs isn't it?"

"Don't worry about that. We'll get back to rehoming the dinosaurs once we find Jaime. The ship is currently on autopilot. It should be fine." The Doctor answered her questions. "No-one else will go near it now that we fixed its shields."

Alexia nodded faintly, ignoring the dull thudding of her pains caused by the rough flight of the TARDIS. They finally landed and the first to exit the Time Machine were the Doctors, Jenny and the Ponds.

Rose strayed a little to stay with Alexia. "Are you okay?" She asked the woman as they exited the TARDIS.

"Aye, why wouldn't I be?" Alexia replied for too quickly for Rose's liking. She could feel bouts of pain from her.

"I was just asking after what happened on the ship." The blonde said.

"I'm fine. Just needed a bit of TLC," Alexia told Rose and approached both Doctors. "So where are we?" She asked, noticing they'd materialised by the side of a parade of shops.

"Woolwich," the Doctor answered her. "22nd of May, 2013."

"On a Wednesday." J.D added as they started walking along the road.

Alexia frowned, wondering why the date felt so important and checked the time on her Watch. It was past two in the afternoon. "Right, so where in Woolwich do you think Jaime might be then?" Alexia questioned.

"I don't know," John muttered, avoiding her gaze. "Her TARDIS-like connection still feels faint."

She shook her head, dismayed. "So we just walk around aimlessly until we find her?"

"Yep!" The Doctor replied. "It's happened before."

Alexia just grunted her frustration, the date still niggling away at her.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Jenny was heard to cry out. "Something bad is going to happen."

"She's got a point, Doctor," Rose spoke up and the Doctor stopped, looking st her and Jenny. "I've got that feeling too. Like a feeling of death…"

Now the rest of the troupe had stopped and their attention were focused on Rose and Jenny.

"Death?" The Doctor and John exclaimed at the same time.

"Are you sure about that?" J.D asked.

"Yep!" Jenny spoke up. "There's a car and one or two people involved, but it all feels like it's in flux."

"What do you mean, 'in flux'?" The Doctor asked.

"There's a murder," Rose answered. "Yet there isn't. The Timeline is in a state of flux."

The Doctor looked from Jenny to Rose, his brows raised. "Tell me, what else do you see?" He asked the both of them.

But before they could say anything they were interrupted by Alexia. "Oh, fuck me!" The woman practically shouted and then quickly covered her mouth, her eyes wide, when people walking past stared at her.

"What was that about?" Amy asked.

"It's today's date!" Alexia explained. "It's been niggling away at me why it's so important, and now I realise why!"

Rory looked confused. In fact everyone did. "What's so important about today?" He asked.

Alexia took a deep breath before answering the question, aware now at any moment a man was about to be murdered in the worst kind of way. "In the other universe there was this young man in his twenties, a soldier, a Fusilier. These two men ran him over with their car and then actually tried to decapitate him right there on the street, in broad daylight."

Rose looked completely horrified, Amy grimaced and both Rory and J.D were disgusted. Jenny was half aware of it and the Doctor just frowned.

"The worst thing about it though was that one of them had been filmed on somebody's phone, waffling on about none-sense and trying to justify his actions. His hands were absolutely caked in the poor fella's blood and he was holding a Cleaver in one of his hands. God, the footage ended up showing on the news unedited and when Jaime saw it she had nightmares about it for weeks, said she had a dream about it happening before it happened. It was the most horrific thing I'd seen on British TV."

Furrowing his brow, the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "So you're telling us, the thing that is about to happen is nothing but domestic terrorism?" He asked.

"Aye," Alexia nodded.

"Then in that case we should just leave it to the authorities," he said. "Alien invasions I can do, but this is way past my comfort zone!"

"Doctor!" Rose groaned.

"I don't think any of us need to stop it." Jenny said and the Doctor looked at her, confused.

"She's right," Alexia continued. "If Jaime's here then she'll likely to want to stop it! What's the time?" She asked and checked her Watch. It was 2:15pm, only five minutes to go. "I know where she'll be…," she looked around to familiarise herself. "This way!" She pointed across the road. "Wellington Street is that way!" Alexia began to run, avoiding nearly being run over herself. "Come on!"

After several silent looks at each other the rest of the troupe followed.

* * *

Wellington Street was its usual self on a Wednesday afternoon. The weather was quite warm with very few clouds in the sky. A young man, with short brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a 'Help for Heroes' hoodie, exited the take-a-way place and began to cross the road to get to the barracks on the other side. He didn't notice the car parked halfway down the street begin to rev up in a bid to let off some speed. He was halfway across the road when the car came speeding at him, and by the time he realised what was happening the car was almost upon him.

Suddenly everything went dark and then there was a horrendous crunch of metal as the car hit its intended target…or so people thought as they stopped to gawp at what was happening. The young man thought he was dead, after all his life had flashed before his very eyes. Except he wasn't dead.

Somebody had him in a forced crouch with their arms around him. It was probably why everything was so dark. Beginning to panic, the young man's training kicked in and he tried to struggle out of whatever hold he was in. That was until a Welsh accented voice spoke to him in a soothing way and he suddenly felt calm.

Once she could feel his calm washing off him, The Black Bullet unwrapped her arms from around the young man and stood up. Next, she gently pulled him up, his various muddle of emotions washing off him. "Are you okay?" She asked, smiling at his Help for Heroes jumper. All he did in reply was nod, but she noticed his face was going pale. "In that case you best get to your barracks, shouldn't you!" The Super-heroine gave the young man a push and he stumbled off towards his workplace.

Once she felt he was okay, The Black Bullet looked around her surroundings, noticing she had gained a large crowd of onlookers. She didn't really mind as it always happened, the more witnesses, the merrier. They just couldn't see what she looked like under the hood. Before she turned her attention to her two intended victims, she spotted a couple of familiar faces and smiled. Oh, they were so in for a shock.

The car was a complete mess. The front bumper was so crumpled in that it looked like the car had rammed into a large rock, the bonnet was completely bent out of shape, obscuring her view of the two occupants in the car. Well, that and the fact the radiator was so damaged it was steaming. And finally she could smell petrol. It was also leaking. She would have to sort that out first.

When she swiped her hand across the whole engine compartment it was frozen temporally and then grabbed the bonnet, pulling it away as if it was nothing, throwing it off to the side of the road. Waves of surprise, awe, excitement and amazement could be felt washing off people. The windscreen on the car was cracked in several places but she could still see the occupants in the car. Well, she would if they weren't being obscured by the airbags. She could feel that the two men were currently stunned. Never mind, judgement still awaited them.

The anticipation could literally be felt as she focused all her attention on the two men. "Listen to me," she called loudly to the two men and for the benefit of the crowd who were surprised she was actually talking. "My name is The Black Bullet, I know all, I see all. These two men…these two terrorists…have just attempted to murder a member of Her Majesties' Armed Forces…with weapons!"

There was a round of nervous chatter from the growing crowd.

"I will not allow that to happen," she continued to speak as she looked around at her audience. "I will NOT allow terrorism to run amok on our streets. This ends today!"

Gasps of surprise was heard from several crowd members.

"Starting with these two terrorists." She pointed at the two men in the car. "I must make an example of them and judge them to be unfit to live on this world, therefore I sentence them to death."

There was a sudden buzz of chatter among the faint sounds of police sirens.

At this point, the two men in the car were now fully aware of their situation. They saw The Black Bullet standing before their ruined car, heard her talking and decided to make a run for it. Except they couldn't open the doors. They weren't locked, they were just being held shut by telekinesis. They started banging on the windows instead, and people watching noticed that one of them were using a big knife to smash on the window. Their screams for help went ignored.

As for The Black Bullet, she took a step back or two and held her arm out towards the car. At first it seemed to vibrate and shake, then it began to hover several inches off the ground. Now The Black Bullet closed her hand into a fist and the vibration worsened until the car began to crumple up. It was minimal at first until a few excited people pointed out the differences. The car continued to crumple up until the two men inside it began to scream out in pain as they were slowly crushed. The Black Bullet shuddered and winced when she felt them die. Soon enough there was nothing left of the car apart from a boulder sized ball of metal.

The super-heroine let the metal ball of scrap drop to the road with a clang.

At first the street was silent and then the crowd cheered her actions. It brought a smile to The Black Bullet's face and she turned to leave until she heard a familiar voice call to her. She saw that it was John approaching her and she grimaced as he came near her. "Stopio!" She shouted to him in Welsh and he did, frowning and confused. "Cwrdd â chi yn ôl ar y TARDIS." She told him before kicking off into the sky and flying away.

Seconds later Windows rattled or cracked as a Sonic boom hit, causing the younger members of the crowd to cheer.

Alexia stared, completely dumbfounded at the ball of metal as members of the crowd started taking selfies with it. She found that really quite horrific. "What the bloody hell did I just witness?" She asked nobody in particular before turning to The Doctor. "Doctor! What was that? Who the bloody hell is 'The Black Bullet'?" She asked him.

He looked really guilty as he tugged at his ear, but he didn't get a chance to reply to her.

"Oh my god, it's you!" A young male voice spoke up and Alexia felt a tug on her arm. "Can you sign my book?"

When she turned around she had a book thrust right in her face. "What?" She mumbled, stumbling backwards.

"Please can you sign my book!" The boy repeated, remembering his manners.

Taking the book, Alexia looked at the cover and was surprised to see her name on the cover. Maybe it was a case of mistaken identity. But when she spotted the photo on the back cover she realised it wasn't. She really had written the book. As for the book's title it was called 'The Black Bullett Chronicles: Amazon Adventure'.

"Here's a pen!" The boy held the pen out and she took it. "Is it true you named her after yourself?" The boy questioned, confusing Alexia even more.

"Who?" She asked.

"Lexie Tyler of course!" The boy nodded at the book. "The Black Bullett."

"Oh, sure, yeah…" Alexia mumbled, quickly scrawled her name on the inside of the book, shoved it and the pen back at the boy and turned her attention back to the Time Lord. "Doctor! Why did I just sign a book I have yet to write?" She asked him. "In fact, why am I even writing about The Black Bullet?"

The Doctor smiled at her as he rubbed the back of his neck. Or was it a grimace? Even Rose and the Ponds looked somewhat sheepish. Jenny looked halfway between confused and understanding.

Instead of having to answer Alexia, the Doctor turned to his brother. "What did she say?" He asked.

"She wants us to meet her back at the TARDIS." J.D replied.

"Well then, let's go before even more paradoxes are caused!"

The Doctor grabbed Rose and Alexia's hands, and ignoring the woman's protests, the Time Travelling troupe hurried back to the TARDIS. Unfortunately they couldn't find Jaime waiting outside the TARDIS, nor was she inside.

"Where is she then?" An increasingly irritable Alexia snapped. "You said she'd be here. Where the hell is my daughter?" She demanded.

Both Rose and Jenny gave Alexia looks of worry. They could feel she was in a great amount of pain.

"I'm right here!" A Scottish accented voice spoke up and The Doctor looked up to find Jaime sitting on top of the TARDIS. She hadn't been there when they first arrived.

"Get down from there!" He worried. "We really should get going."

Jaime smiled and breezed off the TARDIS in a gust of wind and was stood in front of the Time Travellers within seconds. "Here's the thing though," she spoke up. "I thought you would have figured it out by now. I mean, Jenny and John have."

"Eh? Figured what out?" The Doctor asked, his eyes narrowed.

"She isn't our Jaime," Jenny said to her father. "She's the Jaime of 2013."

"Oh." The Doctor mumbled, embarrassed.

"That would make sense because I don't think our Jaime knows how to fly Supersonic." J.D added. "But that means we still have to find her."

"Not necessarily," FutureJaime spoke up. "You'll find your Jaime here as well, except she doesnae turn up 'til a couple of months."

They stared at her, somewhat surprised.

"Where? When?" John demanded.

"July 2013," FutureJaime answered. "She'll be stayin' at Amy and Rory's."

The current Amy and Rory looked surprised. "You mean we stop travelling with The Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Of course not," FutureJaime answered the ginger Scot.

"That means we have to travel a few months ahead." The Doctor interrupted before more could be said.

"Aye, but it's probably not a good idea if you all randomly turn up," FutureJaime told him. "I can open a Portal but only John and mum can go through."

Appearing hesitant for a moment, the Doctor thought quickly about the situation and finally nodded his head. "Okay, fine."

FutureJaime smiled at his decision, but before she opened the Portal she turned to her mum. "I'm sorry you had to see that as a first time," she apologised. "Just dinnae go mentionin' it to your Jaime when you see her. There's already too many paradoxes hangin' around."

Realisation washed off Alexia and her eyes widened. "What? Are you telling me that you're The…"

Jaime suddenly hushed her mum and Alexia's mouth snapped shut. The Scots-girl grinned and looked at her dad. "I learned that from you." The Doctor chuckled. Now that she had warned her mum, FutureJaime opened up an Air Portal and watched as Alexia and J.D stepped through it before closing it.

"Great! So what are we supposed to do?" Amy moaned.

"Maybe you should return to the TARDIS and find somewhere for the dinosaurs to live." FutureJaime suggested.

"Oh, yes. Good point!" The Doctor muttered thoughtfully. "Molto bene!" With that said, he herded everyone back into the Time Machine.

FutureJaime watched as the TARDIS disappeared from view, then FutureJ.D appeared from out of nowhere, appearing to be fiddling with something on his wrist, and stood beside Jaime.

"That was a close one!" He said.

"Hmmm…" Jaime grunted thoughtfully, remembering how shocked and surprised she was when her mum asked about her superhero persona, but not understanding why she seemed so sad about it.


	19. Future Family

This chapter contains mild sexual activity

* * *

After stepping through the Air Portal to July 2013, J.D and Alexia watched as the Portal seemingly closed on its own.

"That is just…highly unusual!" Alexia stated.

"Hmmm, it's just about normal for me." John uttered considering he'd walked through lots of Portals with Jaime when they were trying to find the right Universe. An odd feeling of being watched came over him and he looked at Alexia before taking several steps away from her. She was glaring at him. "What are you looking at me like that for?" He asked quite nervously.

"Did you know she was running around, masquerading as a Superhero?" Alexia asked the Half-Time Lord.

He shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"And who calls themselves 'The Black Bullet'? Because that is seriously not P.C!" She exclaimed.

John huffed at her choice of words. "That's something you're going to have to ask Jaime, isn't it!" He answered her and looked around at where they had come out of. "Where are we anyway?" He wondered aloud before noticing something curious on the ground. "And what is this?" He asked, picking it up.

Alexia noticed they were in a park, but when she turned her attention back to John, her eyes widened. He'd only gone and picked up a black cube. "Put that down!" She practically shouted, slapping at his hand and wincing when her shoulder twinged in pain.

John yelped and dropped the cube, rubbing his hand as he glared at Alexia. "What was that for?" He whined.

"Because it's dangerous!" She replied, suddenly feeling like a right wally.

"Dangerous?" John uttered, fully looking at her. "Are you telling me we're in another episode?" He asked.

"Sort of. It takes place over a whole year." Alexia replied. "Anyway, I know where we are." She continued before he could say anything else. "Follow me!"

John watched as she walked off towards the children's play area. "Yes, ma'am!" He muttered sarcastically before following after Alexia. As he reached the Play Area he felt the residual energy of a Portal and Electrokinesis. Jaime had definitely been here, but it had since faded, which got him worried over how long she had been here. Hearing faint knocking on a door, John looked up to see that Alexia was stood at a blue door of a house. A house that was part of a row of houses. He quickly hurried over and was about to ask Alexia who lived here when the door opened.

"Jenny?" Both John and Alexia uttered out of surprise.

Jenny, looking a tad older, grinned at the visitors. "Hello Uncle John, mum. Come in."

The two younger Time Travellers entered the house and Jenny closed the door. "What's going on? I thought the Ponds lived here?" Alexia questioned.

"They do," Jenny answered. "It's just that dad and Rose have gone on one of their dates and took Amy and Rory with them. I'm currently babysitting."

The Half-Time Lord furrowed his brows. "Babysitting? Babysitting who exactly?" He could hear quite a cacophony going on in the front room, so he stormed towards it, Jenny and Alexia following him. There, he and Alexia found a bunch of kids crowded around the TV, playing on the Wii. There were six of them with the oldest appearing to be in her late teens/early twenties, and the youngest appeared to be around five years old. And considering the little boy had wild brown hair, Alexia felt she knew who they belonged too. "Oh!" John exclaimed in surprise, also getting the same feeling.

Then Jenny raised her voice over the noise in order to be heard. "Hey!" She called out. "Look who's come to visit!"

The noise stopped as the kids turned their attention to the two visitors. The five year old with the wild brown hair was the first to react. "Uncle John, Aunt Lexie!" He cried out and ran to the Half-Time Lord, throwing his arms around J.D's legs.

He almost stumbled backwards and looked down at the boy, mystified. "Right…and who are you?" He asked.

Hearing this, the little boy stepped back from him and looked up with a sad expression. "Have you forgotten us already?" He asked, on the verge of crying.

"Oh, good one!" Alexia muttered sarcastically to J.D.

"He hasn't forgotten you, or the rest of us," one of the girls spoke up. "He just doesn't know we exist yet."

The boy turned to his sister. "Like Jaime?" He asked and she nodded.

John looked up at the girl. Her bright blue eyes seemed to pierce right into his very soul, and her hair was somewhere between blonde and brown. She looked to be twenty or younger, though he couldn't be too sure. "Very perceptive of you," J.D stated as he walked into the front room, Alexia and Jenny following him. "And who might you be?" He questioned.

"I'm Freya." The youngster replied.

And then Jenny introduced the rest of them, going from the oldest to the youngest. "This is Jaq," she pointed at the older girl. Her eyes were a mix of green and brown and her hair was a frizzy light brown. "That's Leo." Jenny pointed at the boy. His eyes were dark green and his hair was a short auburn colour. After Freya there was Peter with his spiky blond hair and brown eyes. Next up was Terra-Kayll. Her eyes were also blue but not as bright as Freya's. Her hair was in pig-tails and its colour was ginger. The last one was Tadeas or Tad for short. His wild brown hair made him look like a mini version of the Tenth Doctor, yet his eyes were brown like Rose's.

Now that they were all introduced, a curious John looked around the room. "And what about Jaime?" He asked. "Where is she?" She was the only one that wasn't in the room, so maybe she wasn't here after all.

"She's outside." Jenny told him.

"In the treehouse." Freya added.

"Thank you!" An overwhelmed John uttered and walked out of the rear door into the back garden.

Alexia looked on in amusement as the Doctor and Rose's mostly grown up children went back to playing on the Wii in a raucous manner. A wince soon brought attention to the headache she was feeling. They were certainly a noisy bunch.

Feeling the woman's pain, Jenny looked over at her, remembering what caused it, before getting her attention. She suggested they go into the kitchen, so Alexia followed Jenny there. "You two have just come from Woolwich haven't you?" Jenny asked and Alexia nodded. "I remember why she's here," Jenny continued. "Jaime went absolutely crazy because Solomon hurt you."

Leaning against the bench, Alexia folded her arms and smiled grimly. "Yes, the Doctor told me." She replied, still not comfortable with the thought of Jaime illegally entering someone's Mind, no matter how evil they are.

Jenny nodded. "Amy and Rory found her outside in the Play Area across the park and they realised that was the moment she went missing during our adventure on the Silurian spaceship," Jenny explained. "Jaime had used an Air Portal to quickly escape Solomon's ship before it exploded."

Alexia faintly nodded as she took the info in. Then she furrowed her brows when she heard the sound of a baby grizzling. "What's that?" She asked, looking around until she spotted a cot near the table.

"Oh, that's Anthony!" Jenny said, going over to check on the baby, Alexia following.

She noticed he was a few months old as his hair was showing up as a tufts ginger. "He's not another of the Doctor and Rose's children is he?" She joked, thinking that Time Lords were rather like rabbits when it came to procreation.

"No," Jenny laughed. "This is Amy and Rory's child."

That really quite surprised her because she knew Amy couldn't conceive after what Kovarian did to her.

"Before you ask, Amy was healed but I can't tell you how." Jenny told her.

Right, well that answered that question. But it made her wonder. How?

* * *

When he walked out into the back garden, J.D looked for a treehouse and found one near the top of a very tall tree. Luckily there was a ladder to climb up. He also thought there might be a really amazing view from up there. He could tell that Jaime was up there because he could sense her, yet it felt faint as if she was still blocking him. Approaching the tree, the Half-Time Lord grabbed onto the rungs and began climbing. By the time John got to the top it almost felt as if he'd been climbing far longer than just a few minutes, and he wasn't sure he wanted to look at the view, he just wanted to see Jaime.

Finally his head popped up through the floor entrance-way and he let out a surprised gasp, his eyes widening. "You have got to be kidding me!" He uttered rather loudly. "It's bigger on the inside!" He giggled unexpectedly as he never thought he would actually say the words so many companions had uttered. As for the treehouse, it really was bigger on the inside and he wondered how it could have happened. The entrance-way was its very own room and there was a doorway leading into most likely many other rooms.

After pulling himself into the entrance-way with a grunt, John stood up and walked into the next room. Which appeared to be a living area, using beanbags as seats and what appeared to be an endless library. Or maybe the treehouse was actually a TARDIS, and if that was the case he wasn't going to go from room to room looking for Jaime. He had to know if she was okay.

"Jaime!" J.D called out. "You in here?" There was a flash of surprise and their connection fully opened up, a sense of love and adoration hitting him at full force. "Woah!" J.D mumbled and stumbled back, falling into a beanbag with a grunt. He heard the sound of hurried footsteps and Jaime peered around the door of the living area.

"John?" She queried before fully stepping into the room. "Wha' are you doin' here?"

The Half-Time Lord stared at his partner. From what he could see Jaime appeared to be okay, but that was just outward appearances. "Oh, that's nice!" J.D replied. "I was worried about you when you didn't come back. Especially after…" He halted, unsure if he should mention it.

"What? After I forced my way intae his Mind?" Jaime answered his thoughts. "He deserved it anyway!" She was thinking about what Solomon did to her mum and John picked up on that.

He stood up and approached Jaime warily. "Yes, but even so. It's wrong, illegal. It's the worst thing a telepath could do."

Jaime sighed and turned away from him, folding her arms. "Aye, I know. I know it's wrong. And I shouldnae let my anger get the best of me. And now you're all angry with me."

But John shook his head, reached out towards her shoulders and turned her back towards him. "I'm not angry, I was just worried about you." He told Jaime. "The way you lost your cool…it scared me. I just couldn't get through to you." It reminded him of the times when The Doctor went full-on Oncoming Storm and could barely be reasoned with.

A grim expression appeared on Jaime's face. "I'm sorry, but I did wha' I had to do. I wasnae goin' to let him get away with it. And I needed to get the information on when and where he sold the Silurian's off too." She felt his surprise. "And now I have that info here…" Jaime tapped her head. "So we'll need tae start lookin' for them at some point."

A proud smile appeared on J.D's face. "Oh, yes. Can't let them languish in some horrible nightmare they don't deserve!" He said and pulled Jaime towards him, hugging her.

Jaime hugged him back by putting her arms around his waist. She was really quite happy that J.D was here because she'd been missing him for the last few days. When she pulled back she grabbed his hand and led him to another part of the treehouse, smirking when she heard his snort of laughter.

The Half-Time Lord was surprised to see it was a sort of bedroom. There was a sleeping bag on the floor. "A bedroom!" J.D exclaimed. "What more rooms does this treehouse have?" He asked, turning to Jaime. "Or is it really a TARDIS?"

Jaime shook her head. "Och! No!" She uttered in reply. "It really is a treehouse. The Doctor built it and he somehow made it bigger on the inside. It's actually quite handy for gettin' some peace and quiet." She pulled J.D down onto the sleeping bag, then pounced on top of him.

John smirked, realising she must be feeling frisky, yet he sat up, leaning on his elbows. "Oh, yeah. I noticed the little rabble downstairs," he said. "Surprised me when I saw them. Noisy bunch!"

Jaime chuckled. "Aye, tha's why I came up here. I mean, they're my half-siblin's, but I'm also their Aunt." John grinned at the weird family dynamic. "They're a lovely bunch once you get to know them," the Scots-girl continued. "Last time I saw Peter he was only nine. Now he's older."

Surprise washed off J.D. "Hold on, when did you last see him?" He asked.

"Och, tha' time when the Doctor and Rose turned up at Torchwood after you and everyone else were turned intae babies or animals. He came tearin' out of the TARDIS and hugged me, and I didnae even know who he was." Jaime told him.

John chuckled, smiling afterwards. "The lives of Time Travellers, eh! Meeting people we're yet to get to know." Jaime nodded her head at this and then quite roughly pushed John back down onto the sleeping bag. "Wait, wait!" He cried out. "What if they come up here?" He queried, worry washing off him.

Jaime shook her head though. "Nah, they're a wee bit busy playin' on the Wii."

The Half-Time Lord was satisfied with the answer but he still had more questions. "Why did you come here in the first place?" He asked. "Why didn't you return to the TARDIS?"

Jaime scowled at his question. "I didnae want to," she told him. "I just didnae have time to find a connection to the right TARDIS. So I scarpered via Air Portal. I just didnae know where it would lead too. And after what I did I wasnae sure if anybody were happy with me. Nor did I know where I was 'til Amy and Rory found me in the nipper's play park the next mornin'." Now she narrowed her eyes eyes at J.D. "How did ye know I would be here anyway?" She asked him.

"Well…" J.D uttered thoughtfully. "I had the TARDIS do a search for you and she led us here. I had the Doctor drop me and your mother off."

A shudder ran through Jaime, making her wonder why he was lying. John must have sensed it because he was smiling apologetically.

Realising he must have a reason to lie, Jaime decided not to probe him any further. "Okay, fair enough!" She said, remembering that he'd mentioned her mum was here too. "How is my ma'?" She asked, feeling worried and guilty for not thinking about her for the past few days.

The Half-Time Lord frowned. "As far as I know she's fine. Rory's futuristic painkillers sent her loopy, but she's fine now."

After breathing a sigh of relief, Jaime pushed John down onto the sleeping bag for a final time. Before he could react to anything else she was already kissing him. He eased into it, kissing her back while placing his hands on her lower back, squeezing. He heard her giggle in his Mind and in return, J.D heard the sound of a zip unzipping, followed by the feeling of cool fingers ghosting over his testicles. Then he jerked and giggled when he experienced ticklish feelings on both testicles and Penis.

J.D pushed her away only to notice her hands were still on his shoulders. "What the…"

The Scots-girl grinned down at him. "Hands free!" She stated, chuckling as he groaned when he felt the cool fingers lightly squeezing him.

* * *

After awhile, Alexia was feeling curious as to where John had gotten too and ventured out into the back garden. Not to mention nothing much could be said when chatting to future versions of The Doctor and Rose's family. And then the constant chattering from the kids only made her headache worse and the pain in her shoulder thud away continually. At least out in the garden it was peacefully quiet. To her right was the table and chairs sat on the patio, where Amy and River once sat discussing The Doctor. To the left was a shed, and at the bottom of the garden were hedgerow and trees. With the tallest having a treehouse near the top. And it was obvious that's where John was with her daughter. Up there in the treehouse.

Approaching the ladder, Alexia grabbed one of the rungs with her left hand and attempted to climb. Only to hiss out when a flash of pain hit her shoulder. With a groan, Alexia stepped back from the ladder and rubbed her sore shoulder. Well, she wouldn't be doing any climbing for awhile. Not that she climbed many trees in her past.

Sighing, she took several steps away from the tree and looked up. "Ey up! Are you two coming down or what?" Alexia shouted as loud as she could, wincing at her thudding headache. There was no reply so she wasn't sure if they'd heard her. "I'm waiting!" She continued to shout and decided to sit down on one of the garden seats.

Through the open door of the house she could hear grizzling from baby Anthony and the still raucous faint chatter from the kids playing on the Wii. Minutes later a whirlwind appeared in the middle of the garden and disappeared seconds later leaving Jaime and John behind. They both looked quite ruffled and their hair was so messy it looked like they'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. Alexia rolled her eyes and stood up. Did they seriously have sex in a children's treehouse?

"Mum!" Jaime cried out and rushed over to her mum and hugged her. Alexia grunted and winced as they were joined by John.

"Are you okay?" The Half-Time Lord asked the woman when he noticed the look of pain on her face.

"Aye, of course!" Alexia immediately replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Jaime pulled away from her mum with her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She could feel that Alexia was in various states of pain, yet she wasn't acknowledging it and she couldn't understand why. "John, why don't you go in, I want tae talk tae mum." J.D nodded his head silently and walked off into the house.

"Well that's lucky because I really wanted to talk to you as well!" Alexia threw back. Smiling sheepishly, Jaime took a hold of her mum's hand and within seconds they had teleported back into the living area of the treehouse. "Woah, what the…" Alexia would have stumbled if Jaime hadn't caught her. "You could have warned me you were going to do that!" She admonished her daughter and then took a look around the room, her eyes widening. "Hold on! It's bigger on the inside! How'd that happen?" She asked.

"The Doctor," Jaime answered with a hint of a smile. "Now take your t-shirt off."

Alexia blinked in surprise at her daughter. "Excuse me?" She exclaimed.

Jaime sighed. "Ma' I can feel that you're in pain. Did ye no' take any painkillers?"

"I did, it's not as bad as before!" Alexia replied.

Furrowing her brow, Jaime wasn't satisfied with her answer and once again requested her mum to take her t-shirt off. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Alexia very carefully pulled her t-shirt off, wincing every time her shoulder hurt. Now it just left her in her trousers and bra with her jumper still around her waist.

Approaching Alexia, Jaime put her hand on the medical patch. "Did you have a look at this?" She asked and watched as her mum shook her head.

"No," Alexia quietly replied. "The Doctor said he put some healing salve on it." Jaime nodded faintly and began to carefully peel the medical patch off. More than a little worried, Alexia watched her daughter for a reaction and saw her grimace once the patch was fully peeled off. "How is it?" She asked, not wanting to look at the injury.

"Not bad, still a long way to go." Jaime replied half truthfully. The healing salve the Doctor had used healed the worst of the laser burn, though it was going to scar for a very long time. The Scots-girl sighed and bowed her head sadly. "Oh, mum. Why didn't you stay with us when you know this would happen?" She questioned.

"Hey, wait! I didn't know he was going to have the robot hit me. I thought it would hit Rory instead!" Alexia defended herself and received a glare from her daughter.

"Mother!" She growled. "First of all, the third person to join Rory and the Doctor in the engine room would have replaced Brian. Brian is the one who got shot. Tha' doesnae change 'cause he wasn't there. Secondly, Solomon was a ruthless trader, of course he would find some way for The Doctor to co-operate. And that meant harmin' you! In fact, he wasnae jus' a trader, he was a slave trader!"

A look of surprise appeared on Alexia's face. "Really?" Well that was new. He was just a trader in the episode, where the hell did slavery come from? Never mind though, she had a bone to pick with her daughter. "Speaking of Solomon," Alexia uttered. "You violated his Mind! What the hell did you do that for? It just isn't right!"

Jaime scowled at her mum and turned away, pacing. "I had my reasons," she growled in reply. "And I wanted tae teach him a lesson after what he did tae you."

But Alexia shook her head. "That's the thing though. Will you do that every time somebody tries to attack me? I may not have a whole range of superpowers like you, Jenny or Rose have, but I can certainly fend for myself."

Jaime sighed and looked at her mum. "Of course not!" She replied. "He was jus' the exception. I needed tae find out where he had the Silurian's transported too."

Alexia raised her brows but believed what Jaime told her. If she was going around masquerading as a superhero, then she was likely to help anyone in distress. "Okay, now that we're on the same page I wanted too…"

"Not yet!" Jaime interrupted and approached her mother. "You're goin' to scar for a long time."

The woman just shrugged and winced. "I'll just have to live with it." She stated.

"No, but you dinnae have too!" The Scots-girl uttered and Alexia found herself pinned against the wall with her daughter's hands on her shoulder and forehead.

"Jaime? What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ignoring the annoyance and keeping her mum pinned down, Jaime began to concentrate until her hands began to glow white. Alexia saw it and started to panic. "What the hell is that?" She exclaimed, frightened. The white glow spread and soon she felt a comforting warmth throughout her shoulder and head until every part of her body felt warm. Minutes later the bright glow settled down and disappeared, with Jaime letting her go shortly after.

The Scots-girl stumbled dizzily and fell onto one of the beanbags with a grunt.

A wide-eyed Alexia was still stood against the wall, unsure what she had just seen. "What in the name of Sanity was that?" She asked her daughter, confusion washing off her. All she heard was an incorrect mumble as Jaime rubbed her face. "Sorry, what was that?" Alexia replied.

"I healed you!" Jaime told her mum and disbelief washed off the woman.

"What? What do you mean 'healed me'?" Alexia questioned.

"Your shoulder!" Jaime answered.

It was then that Alexia realised the dull ache in her shoulder had disappeared. And when she ran her hand over the affected area she found nothing but smooth skin. She let out a gasp of surprise, further realising that both the headache and the wrist sprain had also disappeared. "Oh my…you can heal. You can actually heal?" She gave her daughter an odd look. "Don't tell me you can raise the dead aswell?" She questioned.

Jaime sighed at this. "I havnae attempted it. Nearly all deaths are meant tae be, and are a Fixed Point. And I dinnae do it all the time 'cause it's energy sappin'."

Oh! That would be why she stumbled away like a drunk person and looked paler than normal.

Now feeling a lot calmer, Alexia put her t-shirt back on, followed by her jumper, then approached Jaime. "Oh, my brilliant, amazing little Time Lady, you really do continue to surprise me." Alexia sat down next to her daughter on another beanbag. "What can you tell me about The Black Bullet?" She asked.

The reaction was amazing. Jaime looked up at her mum, her dark eyes wide and looking more than a little surprised. "What?" She spluttered out, sounding quite shocked. "How d'ye know 'bout that?"

Alexia smiled. "I just do," she replied. "Why would you go around acting like a Superhero, calling yourself 'The Black Bullet'? It's a bit un-P.C isn't it?"

Jaime narrowed her eyes at her mum, unsure why she seemed so sad. Thanks to the Watch she couldn't read her mind. "No!" She shook her head. "It wasnae me!"

"What do you mean?" Alexia questioned.

"I wasn't the one who decided to give myself a silly superhero name. It was in the 1940's when it happened."

Confusion washed off Alexia. "What's the 1940's got to do with anything?" She asked.

"Because I was there, in the 1940's, all on my own," Jaime explained. "Durin' World War Two. I started flyin' through the sky and bringin' down enemy planes. Only I caught the attention of Torchwood and Churchill. Churchill didnae seem all tha' bothered, though Torchwood attempted to capture me every chance they got…" Alexia's eyes widened. "…obviously they didnae. As for Churchill, he was the one that started callin' me 'The Black Bullet'. I only found out 'bout it when John told me. So I decided to adopt it. And then at some point in the future she becomes more prominent." Jaime once again narrowed her eyes at Alexia."is that how you found out? You saw me at some point in the future as 'The Black Bullet'?" She asked.

Unfortunately Alexia shook her head. "I can't tell you," she told her daughter. "I've been sworn to secrecy."

Jaime grimaced and nodded her head in understanding, knowing that some time in the future her mum was going to witness an event featuring The Black Bullet.

Alexia looked up with a furrowed brow when she heard faint vworping of the TARDIS. "Hey! Sounds like The Doctor has arrived." She stated.

But in a blink of an eye, Jaime was back on her feet, her eyes wide. "No, that isn't our Doctor," she said. "C'mon!" Once she pulled her mum to her feet they were back in the garden within seconds and hurrying off towards the house.


	20. Past Meets Future

Another short chapter. This was meant to be part of the next chapter, but it would have looked a bit odd.

* * *

When John walked into the kitchen he decided to have a banana while waiting for Jaime and her mother to finish their private conversation. Yet he noticed there happened to be a black cube sat in the fruit bowl with the fruit. Jenny noticed what he was looking at and grimaced. "Tell me, Jenny, if these things are supposed to be dangerous," he asked. "Then why have one of them in the house, especially with a baby around."

Jenny chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, I know. But it's there for research. Brian, Rory's father, has one and he's logging them every day for activity. I've told The Doctor how dangerous they are so he knows. I just can't tell him everything which really annoys him."

"Well, that's good. At least you're aware." He uttered, peeling the banana and chomping on it.

And while he was eating the banana he watched as Jenny held the baby as he cried, mumbling words of comfort in Gallifreyan. She seemed to be quite the expert at it, and the Half-Time Lord realised the younger Jenny wouldn't even know what to do with a baby. But this Jenny probably had lots of lessons with her brothers and sisters. John grinned at the thought of his brother having so many children and chuckled humorously.

Jenny heard it and looked over at him. "What's funny? She asked.

He shook his head. "It's nothing, just thinking of the impossible." J.D replied. "Need any help with that?" He then offered.

"No, I'm fine. I'll get him settled again." Jenny told him, still muttering words of comfort and rocking the baby.

"Is he your…" J.D trailed off and Jenny shook her head.

"He's not mine, nor is he my brother. This is Anthony, Amy and Rory's son." John smiled and appeared thoughtful. That would mean Melody would have a little brother.

Soon enough the baby had calmed down and was once again sleeping peacefully. John was about to get another banana from the fruit bowl when he suddenly had a dizzy turn and almost stumbled to the floor. Luckily he caught his balance and leaned against the kitchen bench, shaking his head.

"Uncle?" Jenny sounded worried. "Was that Jaime?" She asked, having seen the TARDIS-like connection he and her sister had, cause something like this many times before.

"Yep!" J.D popped the 'p'. "I think she just healed Alexia." He said.

"Oh, yeah." Jenny uttered, realising this must have been the moment.

The Half-Time Lord once again shook his head, blinked away the double vision and was finally able to grab another banana. He was about to tuck into it when the kitchen door opened and Freya walked in. She seemed to stare right through J.D with her piercing blue gaze. He gulped and smiled at the girl. "Hello! Freya, wasn't it?" He asked, only because he wanted to stop her from staring at him.

"Yes," the girl replied with a calming smile. "You're always nervous around me." She said but John shook his head.

"I'm not nervous." He replied.

"You are!" She argued. "I can feel it."

John raised a brow at the girl, realising she must be empathic, or maybe like Rose.

"I thought you were playing on the Wii?" Jenny asked her younger sister.

"I was, it's just Terra and Tad want something to drink."

"Right!" Jenny went to the fridge and took out two bottles of juice, giving them to Freya.

"Thank you!" Freya politely said, but before she returned to the front room she turned her attention back to J.D. "Be wary of giant flora, Foxes are not always friendly, duplicates are being gathered and adventures on a home planet lead to more danger and excitement." She said. Freya turned away and exited the kitchen, leaving J.D to gawp at the young female.

A minute or two later he found his voice again. "There seems to be something of the Wolf about her." He stated, sounding completely dumbfounded.

"You've said that before!" Jenny replied with a chuckle.

John looked back at her. "What do you think that all meant?" He queried.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders. "No idea. She's always spoken like that," she replied. "Although the thing with the foxes sounds familiar."

That got the Half-Time Lord's attention. "What?" He asked his niece.

They were interrupted by a wheezing/groaning and temporal winds as the TARDIS made herself known.

"They're back!" Jenny exclaimed in surprise and hurried off to the front room where the TARDIS had landed.

More than a little curious, John decided to follow her but stayed in the hallway to eavesdrop. The kids were excited their parents were back from their apparent date and a voice he didn't recognise spoke up, making him realise The Doctor must have regenerated. Amy was saying something about getting in trouble and narrowly escaping danger. Chuckling, the Half-Time Lord moved closer, but he could hear the beginning of another crying fit from the baby. Then he jumped and let out an unmanly squeak when he felt somebody grab his hand. When he looked around he saw that it was Jaime.

"Seriously?" She hissed and John blushed in embarrassment.

Amy heard baby Anthony crying and went off to see too him, but when she walked into the hallway she screamed in surprise when she saw John. This brought Rory, The Doctor and Rose, who both had their Sonics at the ready. Though they stood down once they saw who it was.

"Blimey, Jaime. What are you still doing here?" The Doctor asked.

"We were 'bout to leave." Jaime replied. "We just didnae expect you back so early!"

"Yeah, we would have stayed longer but somebody had to go and insult the locals!" Rose said and glared at The Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed and looked at the blonde. "Sweetheart, you know I didn't mean it!" He cried out.

While The Doctor was trying to make it up to Rose, Alexia came walking into the hallway with baby Anthony. "Oh, I think this little man wants his mother!" She said and Amy came forward to take her son. The woman then turned her attention to Rose and The Doctor. "Hello." She said, looking at the Eleventh incarnation of The Doctor. He looked so young and cocky.

"Hello, Lexie!" The Doctor replied, happy for the distraction while Alexia was surprised he'd used her own nickname for herself.

She turned her attention to Rose. "You look as beautiful as ever." She told the blonde who was way past her 500's.

"Oh, nonsense." Rose waved off the compliment. "I'm old and wrinkly."

The Doctor hugged her.

John noticed she had a lot of age-lines but she wasn't necessarily full of wrinkles. Perhaps she was feeling her age because The Doctor looked so young. "Doctor, is there a reason you look like a twelve year old?" J.D asked his brother with a raised brow. And he really wanted to say something about the big chin, floppy hair and silly bow tie.

The Doctor scowled at him. "Oh, don't you start!" He moaned.

A groan came from Jaime and she quickly grabbed her mum's hand while still holding onto J.D. "We've really got tae go now." She said. "I've connected tae the right TARDIS." She looked at the Doctor, Rose, Amy, Rory and Jenny. "See you all back in the past!" She said to them with a grin and then the three of them teleported away.


	21. Planet A-X-7

This chapter contains references to sexual activity but no actual sex, though would it considered as non-con?

Also, this chapter may be a little weird for some. I borrowed the idea of it from another story, in a chapter I wrote with Delta and the Tenth Doctor where they go to New Earth and it's being terrorised by a giant monster that had crash landed in New New Madison Square Garden.

* * *

Jaime, John and Alexia reappeared in the TARDIS coral console room. The Rotor was still and unmoving, and there was nobody else in the console room apart from themselves.

"Where is everybody?" Alexia questioned with a frown.

"No-one's in the TARDIS so they must have gone outside," Jaime said. "Let's check the monitor."

While Jaime and John went to consult the monitor, Alexia decided to go outside. She opened the door and exited out of the TARDIS onto a field of green grass, surrounded by sloping mountains of greenness. The sky was blue with very few clouds. To her left was the Canada sized Silurian spaceship which been parked next to the TARDIS. "It's really quite beautiful out here!" Alexia called out and began to walk towards the Silurian ship, noticing there seemed to be flowers growing in a patch of long grass. She was still wondering where everyone was when seconds later her nose tingled and she suddenly sneezed.

Meanwhile back in the console room, Jaime and J.D were looking over all the info on the planet the TARDIS had landed. And as far as they could tell the atmosphere, the oxygen and gravity were all practically Earth-like. "So it's safe to go out and the planet is currently not colonised. I wouldn't say it's completely uninhabited as there seems to be something called a Daxie living on it," John stated. "But where exactly have they landed?"

Jaime tapped several buttons on the keyboard and more planetary information popped up. "Designated A-X-7, it's the only planet in the…" She halted and let out a surprised gasp when she saw the rest of the info.

"What? What is it?" J.D asked, peering at the monitor.

"…it's the only planet in the Alexia Galaxy that has yet to be colonised." Jaime finished. They looked at each other, amazed.

"Alright!" J.D uttered and looked back at the monitor. "We're in the Alexia Galaxy. Who's idea was that then?" He wondered thoughtfully.

"I dinnae know, but it was a good idea," Jaime replied. "It should be a good place tae put the dinosaurs…and eventually the Silurians once we find them." John nodded in agreement.

The Scots-girl looked up to tell her mum all about the Alexia Galaxy and how it was the Doctor who named it after her…only to find that she and John were the only ones in the TARDIS. The door had been left open. "Och! She's only gone and wandered off!" She exclaimed in disbelief and John sighed.

"Well isn't that just Wizard!" The Half-Time Lord uttered. "I thought she would have at least waited for us." He said.

The couple exited the TARDIS onto the planet known as A-X-7. It was very green and very blue. It was also noticeably very quiet and very much deserted.

"Where is everybody?" J.D asked, looking over at the parked Silurian ship that absolutely dwarfed them.

"And where's my ma' gone?" Jaime spoke next. "I've got a really bad feelin' 'bout this!"

John nodded faintly. He could feel it too via Jaime. "Can you do a World-Wide Search? Find out where they are?" He asked.

"Aye, I could," Jaime replied. "But I need tae find my ma' first." A faint sound near the Silurian ship caught her attention. "Wha' was tha'?" She asked, straining to hear the faint sound again.

"Over there!" John pointed towards the Silurian ship when he heard the noise again. "Sounds like…sneezing."

Eyes widening and feeling fear washing off from that direction, Jaime ran across the grass until she got to a large patch of long grass. And that's where she found Alexia, crouched over on all fours, sneezing away. "Mum?" The Scots-girl practically questioned before pulling her up to her knees. Alexia's eyes were almost swollen shut and they were red and watery. The same was with her nose. It was red and dripping with snot. "What is it? Wha's gannin' on here?" Jaime asked, managing to dodge being sneezed on. She heard the sound of buzzing and watched as John scanned Alexia with a Sonic Screwdriver.

"She isn't suffering from a cold or flu," he stated. "Could it be hay fever?" He then queried.

"What? No!" Jaime said, her nostrils beginning to tingle for some reason. "She's never suffered one bout of hay fever all her life!" Jaime told him.

"Well it must be something.' John replied, rubbing at his nose when it began to tingle. "Or she wouldn't be sneezing!"

After he said that he felt a flash of danger from Jaime and he watched in fascination as a brown-green tentacle vine rose from the grass behind her. He could see, before it struck, that it had sharp needle-like thorns along one side. Then it swung towards them, but Jaime quickly ducked, pulling her mother down with her. John wasn't so lucky. The vine struck him, twisting around his waist and piercing him with its sharp thorns. He grunted loudly in pain, his eyes widening.

Jaime felt it wash off him and she looked up at him with a frown, only to panic when she saw what was wrapped around him. It was a brown plant vine of some sort. Was this seriously happening? Were they really, actually, being attacked by a tentacle or plant creature? Seconds later the Half-Time Lord was dragged off his feet and pulled through the long grass rather quickly.

"Jaime!" J.D cried out, sounding slurred as he tried to, but unsuccessfully, find something to hold onto.

"JOHN!" Jaime shouted and began running after him and the ridiculous sentient vine.

Running as fast as she could she held her hand out to stop it via telekinesis. It worked but she only managed to slow it down. So she made a slashing motion with her right hand and telekinetically chopped the vine in half. From somewhere far away she heard a faint roar of pain, even felt it. Once she got to John, the Scots-girl immediately went to his aid, falling to her knees and attempted to pull the dead part of the vine from around his waist.

Jaime stopped when John yelled in pain. She winced, feeling it. "What? Are ye hurt?" She asked, carefully rolling him over, but continuing to wince when she felt more pain from him.

"No!" J.D groaned out, continuing to sound slurred. "Vine has…sharp thorns…"

Jaime gasped. "I'm sorry, I didnae realise," she said but was further puzzled. "Why are you slurrin'?"

"Because…" He groaned out painfully. "…thorns…injected some sort…of sedative…make victim…docile while…capturing them." He slurred in reply.

"Sedative?" She noticed he couldn't keep his eyes open. And not only that but she could feel danger everywhere, not to mention she could hear her mother crying out for help. "Does that mean you're goin' to sleep?" She asked. A faint nod was seen and he mumbled a faint 'yep'! "Oh, Rassilon!" Jaime hissed out, looking intimidated as she scanned her surroundings. "I need tae get this vine off you and we need tae get out of danger." She said.

Through his tiredness John managed to grab her hand. "Don't hurt…yourself…trying…to heal me…" He slurred out. "Find...the others."

Jaime nodded, stood up, easily picked J.D up and put him over her shoulder. Finally she teleported back to where she left her mother, only to find she was being molested by several vines with flowers and sharp thorns. One had twisted around an ankle and another around her upper left arm. A cloud of pollen hung in the air.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Jaime shouted, telekinetically slashing the vines in half, grabbing her mum and teleporting back to the TARDIS. Once there she took Alexia and J.D to the Medbay.

* * *

A very worried Jaime returned to the console room from the Medbay. She had managed to telekinetically cut the rest of the vine off from around J.D's waist, grimacing at all the puncture wounds he received from the thorns. Luckily he had the ability to quickly heal, but he remained in a slumber. Unfortunately for her mum she didn't have quick healing abilities. So Jaime, taking J.D's words to heart, wrapped Alexia's wounds in sterilising bandages, followed by cleaning out the irritation from the pollen.

Whilst doing that she could sense and feel that J.D was in a heightened state of arousal and when she looked over at him she noticed he was hard. She wondered why that was happening until she felt the same thing happening to Alexia. And now she was worried as she paced the console room. "What the hell is goin' on here?" Jaime muttered thoughtfully. "Jus' what kind of creature would attack with vines and pollen of all things?" She stopped pacing and scowled. "And why the bloody hell are they aroused?"

Jaime turned her attention to the console. "Did you scan the vine pieces?" She asked the TARDIS. "Find out wha' this thing is?" The TARDIS hummed a positive reply and beeping from the monitor caught her attention. Skipping over to the console, Jaime grabbed the monitor and pulled it towards her. There was an image of what happened to be a giant tube-like plant crossed with a Flytrap. It was surrounded by a mass of vines. "Looks more like somethin' from 'The Little Shop of Horrors'." Jaime muttered. Even more info popped up on the screen.

"Venusian Pitcher," she read out loud. "Known to grow to large sizes, the tallest height was recorded at 15ft…" Jaime shook her head in disbelief. This thing was huge! "…known to feed on both meat and…" She blinked and stood up straight. "Wha? Surely tha' cannae be right?" Jaime exclaimed and the TARDIS hummed urgently. "Since when has a plant needed to feet on semen and vaginal fluids? Surely this must be somebody's escaped creation?" Once again the TARDIS gave off another urgent hum. "Alright, alright!" She muttered and went back to the monitor.

"Known to feed on both meat and Seminal or vaginal fluids, the Venusian Pitcher captures its victim by spurting pollen into the air. Symptoms are similar to hay fever with cases severe as sneezing, nose running, red and watery eyes, coughing and respiratory issues. Once rendered impaired the Pitcher quickly wraps a barb covered vine around its victim. The barbs express a sedative into its victim to make it sleep. The sedative also contains a powerful Aphrodisiac, causing its victim to become aroused…"

Jaime sighed and shook her head again. "I really dinnae like where this is goin'!" She worried before going back to the info on the page.

"…this causes the victim to leak copious amounts of pre-semen, semen or vaginal fluids in which the Pitcher mainly feeds on to survive…"

The Scots-girl growled. "Och, it wasnae goin' to be water was it!" She muttered sarcastically and went back to reading.

"The lasting effects of the aphrodisiac are not currently known…" That really filled her with worry. "…The Venusian Pitcher will feed on its victim until it will die of hunger and dehydration. It will then drag the body to its main feeding port and eats its victim, using its 'stomach' acids to dissolve the body until there is nothing left…"

Jaime shuddered.

"…in some rare cases the Pitcher has been known to keep its victim alive for longer by inserting a feeding vine down its throat into its stomach…"

Jaime shoved the monitor away from her in a fit of anger. "I jus' cannae read any more of that," she said. "I didnae even know such a creature existed!" She really hoped the Doctor and everyone else hadn't fallen victim to the damn thing.

A different beeping came from the monitor this time, so Jaime pulled it back towards her. Now there appeared to be a map of the continent they were currently on and a little dot was flashing away. "This is a signal!" Jaime stated to herself. "Just 'bout five miles away!" Somebody was in trouble but when she saw what was causing the signal her worry increased. "It's from a Sonic Screwdriver…" She glared coldly at the monitor before angrily sweeping it away again. "Fuck!" Jaime shouted, pacing the console room. "How long were you here before we arrived?" She asked the TARDIS.

She received a reply of '130 minutes' and groaned. Two hours, plus the thirty minutes she had spent chopping pieces of vine off her partner and mother meant it had gone two and a half hours and still counting. "Tha' doesnae help me," she said, pointing at the monitor. "But I've got my own way." There was an amused hum from the Time Machine as she opened the door to go outside, but she could also sense the Old Girl was worried. "I'm not goin' far." Jaime said. For the moment she planned to stay within the vicinity of the TARDIS, shielded by her own shields along with the TARDIS' shields.

Closing her eyes, Jaime stretched her mind out towards the entire planet. There were dozens and dozens of living beings on the planet, which were most likely the Daxie, but they were too far away. So she narrowed her search down to the continent they were on. There were only a handful of beings this time, but there was at least five that actually felt humanoid. Not to mention they were all aroused. Jaime groaned. It was obviously them and they'd all been caught by the stupid alien Pitcher. The next thing she did was use her Cyberkinesis to scan for the Sonic Screwdriver that was giving off the signal.

Once she found it she used GPS to home in and stay on the signal. Opening her eyes, Jaime sighed and shook her head. They were trapped somewhere in the surrounding mountains with an alien Pitcher plant crossed with a Flytrap feeding on them. She couldn't go in person, not yet anyway. Not until she knew what it was like. She stepped back into the TARDIS and shut the door. "I'll have tae Project." She said to the Time Machine as she sat on the jumpseat. "Help me sleep!" She requested. The TARDIS hummed happily and soon enough Jaime slumped to the side in a deep sleep.

* * *

Looking very much like a ghost, Jaime found herself to be in a series of cave systems. It was dark but not too dark that she could barely see anything in front of her. There were gnarly looking brown vines everywhere, but because she was currently Astral Projecting she couldn't smell how bad the caves were. "Doctor?" She called out, keeping her voice low. "Jenny? Rose!" She received no answer. Though she could sense the signalling Sonic was nearby. Could even hear it. "Doctor!" She called out again, moving towards the beeping.

She could hear it getting louder until she came across it and the entrance to a large cave room. Jaime's eyes widened at what she saw. This was definitely the damn Pitcher's larder. There were even more gnarlier vines that seemed to form cages around its victims even though they were sleeping. One of the creatures native to this planet caught her attention and she approached it, peering at it through the vines.

It looked very similar to a Deer, except it had six legs and paws instead of hooves. It had very shaggy black fur with grey streaks. It was dying, struggling to breath. "So you must be a Daxie," Jaime mumbled. "Och, I'm sorry!" She then sadly muttered to the creature. She realised there were other noises she could hear, such as mewling from other Daxies caught by the Pitcher, moaning from somebody else or even a faint slurping/sucking noises as the Venusian Pitcher continuously fed. There was another low moan from somewhere in the room that caught Jaime's attention. "Amy? Rory?" She hissed out as she moved further into the room.

"Jaime?" A familiar voice called out, slurred and pain filled.

"Doc…dad?" She replied, spotting slight movement on the other side of the room.

"Jaime, get out!" He warned as she hovered closer to his voice.

There she found The Doctor caught up in a vine cage with vines of various sizes keeping him immobile. There were other vine cages further along lining the wall containing Rose, Jenny, Amy and Rory.

"Get out!" The Doctor growled out again, continuing to slur his words.

If she had been physically there she would have felt his panic. "It's okay. I'm not really here," a very worried Jaime told the Doctor. "I'm scoutin' first while Projectin'." She heard his sigh of relief as she looked at all the vines surrounding him. They had a well and truly firm hold on him. They twined around his neck, arms, legs and waist, keeping him firmly in place. As for the vine between his legs, it had appeared to have sprouted smaller vines that attached to the rest of the vines around his spread legs.

Jaime heard The Doctor make a strange noise that sounded like a cross between a whimper and a moan, causing her to take a quick step back. She noticed the Doctor was grimacing, whether he was in pain or experiencing something else she didn't know. The Time Lord continued to grimace as he let out more moans and whimpers, and then Jaime realised what was happening as he uttered a strangled shout.

"Oh, wow!" Jaime mumbled, feeling completely embarrassed. If she wasn't currently Projecting her face would be blushing. No child were supposed to see their parents experiencing pleasure of the sexual variety like this. And considering The Doctor's face had took on a brief shade of pink as well it was clear he too felt embarrassed. "It's okay, I know what this thing is doin'," she told him. "But dinnae worry. I'll get all of you out of here. I'll be Arnie!" She assured him.

"No…get…help!" The Doctor slurred his reply so much Jaime could barely understand him.

"I AM the help!" She hissed at him. "Mum and John are sleepin' in the Medbay. We were attacked by the same bloody thing." There was no reply from The Doctor. "Dad?" Jaime whispered, edging closer to him. "Da'!" It was no use. The Pitcher had obviously put him back to sleep. "Damn!" From somewhere on her right she could hear a low moaning of a female. She couldn't tell who it was. "I'll get ye all out of this horrible place."

Jaime suddenly disappeared from the cave and woke up with a gasp on the TARDIS. "We have tae rescue them!" Jaime practically shouted out after she sat up. Scrambling off the jumpseat she returned to the console. Luckily she didn't need to ask the TARDIS for the nearest co-ordinates from the signalling Sonic because she'd already done it. All Jaime needed to do was type in the co-ordinates. Finally she pulled the lever and the TARDIS made the short hop from outside to inside the cave system. "Fan-dabby-dozy!" The Scots-girl exclaimed. "Let's get this rescue on!" And she rushed towards the door, opened it and stepped out into the cave system.

Immediately the rotting smell of the dead, along that of the staleness of continued sexual activity over time, made her gag and she fell on her knees to the ground. And not only that but the cave systems were stifling hot. Which was probably making everything else one hundred times worse. Jaime threw up all of her shields to protect herself. Once the air was clear she breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. "That was fuckin' disgustin'." Jaime mumbled angrily, grimacing. She wondered how The Doctor was even able to breath through the stale air. Before hurrying into the chamber, Jaime picked up the discarded Sonic and was surprised to see that it didn't belong to The Doctor. She put it into her pocket and entered the chamber, rushing over to where she last saw The Doctor and Co.

"I'm back!" She whispered to the Time Lord but she could feel that he was still asleep. She had to free him and the others from all these vines before the worse could happen. Moving closer to where The Doctor was being held she grabbed one of the vines and pulled on it with all her might. "C'mon, c'mon!" She said under her breath. "Move already!" It wouldn't budge though, despite Jaime employing her super-strength. "Okay, so that isnae goin' to work," she muttered, trying to figure something out. "Maybe I just need tae cut it."

Grabbing the vine that was twined around his waist she attempted to telekinetically cut it, but it was as if it was far too gnarly for it to be cut that way. But still she persisted, going on to chop the smaller vines around the Doctor's arms, legs and neck, all the while she ignored the thunderous roaring from somewhere in the caves. Thinking about where it was coming from would only scare her. Nor did she let the feeling of pain get to her, knowing it was likely coming the Pitcher. Well, that's what she thought until The Doctor started screaming.

More than a little scared than she should be, Jaime stumbled backwards, eyes widening. "What…what is it? Da'?" She worried and then realised it wasn't the Pitcher that had been hurting, but it was in fact The Doctor that was hurting. And even worse was that the vines regrew and twined back around his arms, leg and neck. "No, no, no, no!" Jaime cried out, running her hands through her hair. When the Doctor stopped screaming he was left left groaning and whimpering. The Scots-girl warily approached him. "Da', what happened?" She asked.

"Squeezing…" The Time Lord whimpered out. "…feels...so…good…"

Jaime narrowed her eyes. "Squeezin'? What d'ye mean?" She asked, trying to understand.

With the help of the TARDIS the Doctor sent her an image of a hand squeezing two foam balls. She got the picture, literally. "Oh…okay!" Jaime mumbled, her face going red out of embarrassment.

In a bid to stop its victim from escaping, the Pitcher had purposely hurt him where it hurts the most. And she couldn't understand why The Doctor thought that it felt so good. Unless the Aphrodisiac was screwing with his Mind. But if the stupid plant was willing to hurt its food to keep it in place, then this rescue mission was all the more harder. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I dinnae know what to do." She received no reply as The Doctor had been forced back to sleep. So as she thought for ideas, Jaime paced back and forth.

Would weed killer even work on such a thing as an alien Pitcher plant? And did the TARDIS have any? And where was the main plant anyway? Jaime really didn't want to go walking down endless tunnels looking for the Pitcher in case she got lost. Completely stressed and panicking because something was feeding off her family and friends, the Scots-girl continued to pace. She felt she was fresh out of ideas and she didn't think the Time Lord part of her Mind had any either.

Suddenly she shuddered and grimaced, holding in a cry when it felt like her whole skin had been quickly peeled off. Jaime turned to the Deer-like Daxie she'd inspected earlier and sighed sadly. The poor thing had just died and being this close to it felt more like being flayed than just having a plaster pulled off. She didn't even want to imagine what it was like with all her shields down.

It seemed the alien Pitcher had figured out its food source had died because many minutes later all the vines that had kept the Daxie caged, pulled away, letting it go. The creature fell to the ground with a heavy thud, making Jaime jump. Looking on it utter disgust, she saw the crotch vine sliver away from the dead Daxie, trailing semen from its… Jaime looked away from it, shivering, before looking back at the Daxie.

The only vine that remained was the one around its waist and she suspected it was the one that kept all its victims under. Now it was slowly being pulled away out of the chamber. It gave her an idea to follow the Daxie as it was obviously being taken to the Pitcher as extra food. "Yes, good idea. Very good idea." Jaime mumbled. She was about to follow the creature until she felt a rising wave of fear.

"Doctor?" She then heard. "Doctor! Doctor! What's happening?"

She grimaced at the way the voice shook with fear. "Go to sleep, Rose Tyler." She commanded before chasing after the dead Daxie.

It took a while to find out where it was being dragged too, and it felt like she had gone a whole mile from where she left the TARDIS. It was all rather frustrating though. Why was the Pitcher taking so long in actually taking its so-called food to itself. Finally Jaime stopped and watched as the Daxie was dragged into another chamber. And as she continued to stand there she realised she was frightened. In there was an alien Pitcher plant that was currently feeding off its victims in a sexual way. Warily approaching the chamber, Jaime peered into the large room and gasped.

The Venusian Pitcher had to be the largest plant she'd ever seen. It had to be over 10ft tall. And even with all her shields up she could feel the heat from it. No doubt it probably stunk even worse. As she continued to stare, the Pitcher pulled the Daxie into its huge maw of a mouth, it's 'teeth' looking particularly sharp. The mouth snapped shut once it ate the creature, then it's tube-like body widened as the body of the creature slowly slid down inside it.

"Rassilon!" She breathed out, stunned. She was going to have to face that thing. But fear got a hold of her and she stepped back, leaning against the wall, and took several deep breaths. She didn't think she could even deal with it the normal way. All she wanted to do was attack it and rescue everyone. Would negotiating with it really work though? It never seemed to work for The Doctor. "I need help," Jaime whispered. "This is a job for a Time Lord!"

Closing her eyes in concentration she let the Time Lord part of her Mind take over. Seconds later her dark eyes flashed open and Jaime smirked mischievously. She was suddenly full of quirky ideas and more kept popping up every few seconds. "Okay, let's do this!" The Scots-girl uttered, her accent taking on a strange mix of Scottish and Estuary English. Then she turned and practically swaggered into the chamber containing the alien Venusian Pitcher

* * *

When Jaime sauntered into the chamber the giant plant roared when it saw her, though she wasn't entirely sure how that was even possible when she couldn't see whether it had eyes or not. "Oi! What's your game, huh?" She shouted up at it, still feeling a might scared but feeling adrenaline and excitement as she faced it. "I mean, you're obviously not native to this planet so where did you come from?"

The Pitcher roared again, this time louder and rumbling around the room.

"Language!" Jaime shouted back. "I really, honestly don't mind you being here. After all it's a free universe and people can go wherever they like. But you are holding onto several of my friends and I want them back!" She demanded.

Jaime was surprised when the Pitcher seemed to laugh at her, which was really quite annoying. Then it growled at her in reply and she narrowed her eyes angrily, not really liking the answer.

"No, that's not the answer I'm looking for," she said with a shake of her head. "People are not food, neither are the Daxie, those creatures you've been snacking on. You are nothing more than an overgrown weed, you should be getting your nutrients from the ground and rainwater like every other plant in the Universe." Then she took two determined steps towards the giant Pitcher. "Now, I'm warning you this time and you don't want to make me angry. You let them go right now!"

The Pitcher roared a very angry roar and its mouth snapped open and shut. Apparently it wasn't one for negotiations and it didn't think it needed to be bossed about by a 'fleshling'. It wondered loudly what the said fleshling would taste like when it was fresh and full of nourishing juices.

Despite hearing this, Jaime held her ground but grimaced at the thought of being eaten alive by it. The Time Lord side of her was still with her and feeling so excited that the adrenaline was hyping her up and urging her to be gobby. Was this what the Doctor felt? "Oh, really? I don't think you'd find me all that appetising to be honest." She told the giant plant.

It growled at her in reply and Jaime sensed a flash of danger seconds later. Two very thick looking vines took a swing at her from behind…and completely bounced off her.

The Scots-girl smirked at the alien Pitcher's surprised roar. It even tried to continue hitting her with its vines. "What? You didn't think I'd come in here unprotected did you?" She asked, folding her arms and looking at the vines hovering above her. "I'm well shielded with a force field. As for you…" Jaime looked back at the Pitcher with a serious expression, her eyes looking darker than usual. "And I'll take that as an act of aggression, which means I can strike back in an equally aggressive manner." It didn't take much concentration to get her fire started. "No second chances!" She growled as her fire grew.

At first she swirled it around the huge chamber, threatening the Pitcher with it. All the plant did was roar in an angry manner and try to flick her away with a vine. So Jaime decided to cause a storm by creating a fire powered tornado, with herself inside. The Firenado grew and grew, sucking all the air out of the room and burning vines until it actually struck the Pitcher. The giant plant roared painfully as it was completely engulfed in fire. Everything in the chamber was treated with the Pyrokinesis, burning up and dying. The Pitcher roared one last time before it died a painful death.

The fiery tornado began to evaporate once there was barely any air left and when it finally disappeared the only fire that was still going were patches where flora lay, including the now blackened mess of dead Pitcher in the middle of the room. Jaime was sat on the ground taking in huge gasps of breath as she stared at the charred remains of the giant alien plant. She could see several whitish grey patches where it had spilled its other food and she grimaced in disgust. Once she felt ready she stood up, gave one last glare at the remains of the Pitcher, turned away and walked out of the chamber.

Quickly hurrying to where she'd left everyone, Jaime hoped that all the vines had let them go. She also hoped there was no weird lasting effects. When she did get to the chamber she found that everyone, animal, human and Time Lord had slumped to the ground, the vines now dead. Only now they were bleeding from the thorn wounds they'd received, which meant she had to get them back to the TARDIS as soon as possible.

Telekinetically tethering all five of them, Jaime teleported them and herself straight into the TARDIS Medbay. Jaime was surprised to see that John was wake, but not at all surprised over what he was doing. "Seriously?" She uttered, making him jump in surprise and he looked up at her with wide brown eyes that were darkened with arousal, his face blushing. "Any normal person would seek out another for relief," she said to the Half-Time Lord as she hovered everyone over to individual beds and taking the tether off. "But you have to gan and use yer hand!"

She thought she heard him mumble an apology as she turned away to sort out medical aid. That included something to counter-act the effects of the aphrodisiac. The sound of shifting caught her attention and she sensed J.D approach her. "I need a wee bit of help here," Jaime asked. "Do we have anythin' to counter-act an aphrodisiac?"

He chuckled lecherously as he came up behind her and put his arms over her shoulders, giving her breasts a good squeeze. "Yeah, sex," he uttered. "Lots and lots of sex!"

Jaime shivered when she felt his breath on her neck, along with his hot hardness against her lower back. Oh, sure, she could have lots of wild, passionate sex with him, but now really wasn't the time. Luckily the TARDIS provided an antidote and Jaime was able to sliver out of J.D's hold, grabbed the antidote and shoved it into John's neck all within a couple of seconds.

The Half-Time Lord gasped before passing out. "Sorry 'bout that," she said, picking him up and placing him back on the bed. "At least you won't be interferin' every few seconds."

Before she went all nurse again, Jaime covered them up with a sheet to protect their privacy, then went to sort out the bandages.


	22. Dinosaurs on Siluria

This chapter contains minor sexual references.

* * *

Alexia woke up from what felt like a long and refreshing sleep, yet every muscle in her body ached as if she'd done a ton of exercising. Yet she knew she hadn't, though she did remember she'd been feverish at some point. Feverish…and dare she say…aroused? It was odd and felt fairly recent, which was unusual because she hadn't been sexually active for a long time. And then she remembered she'd been on a planet where she'd suddenly been attacked by pollen spraying flowers and sharp living vines. And she wasn't the only one.

"Oh my god!" The woman exclaimed and quickly sat up, her eyes wide with fright.

"It's okay, ma'," Jaime spoke up, approaching her mum. "I dealt with the incident so you're gonna be dandy."

Alexia looked around, realising she was in the Medbay again. And she was really getting tired of finding herself in here. "What incident is that?" Alexia wondered aloud, noticing that one of her ankles were bandaged up and it ached dully. She felt the dull ache on her upper arm as well and when she examined it that was also bandaged. "What happened? She asked now.

"Apparently there was a giant alien plant living in a cave system on the planet we landed on," she heard J.D speak up and when she looked at him she thought he looked worse for wear. He actually looked like she did when she'd gone on one of her benders. As for the suspect patchy stains on his trousers, she really didn't want to know!

"A giant sentient plant?" Alexia questioned, though the question was silly considering all plants were sentient. "You've got to be bloody kidding me!"

"No, I'm not," Jaime replied. "It was 11ft high with an appearance of a Pitcher crossed with a Flytrap." Then she told them what it preferred to eat as it grew and she could feel embarrassment from her mum and J.D. They were pretty much thankful they hadn't been fed on.

Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for The Doctor, Rose, Jenny, Amy and Rory. They were still sleeping and recovering.

"I've bloody heard it all now!" Alexia exclaimed. "Giant plants that feed on cum!" She rolled her eyes and Jaime blushed at her mum's use of sexual slang. "Anyway, why does it feel like I've done too much exercise?" Alexia wondered thoughtfully.

"Probably 'cause the sedative the Pitcher used actually contained an Aphrodisiac." Jaime explained, her face still blushing. "It caused a wee bit of a fever of sorts…like an awakenin'."

Alexia stared at her daughter's blushing face and nodded. She understood what Jaime meant to say. After all, it's what Aphrodisiacs were meant to do. "Right, then. Are we leaving the planet now that everyone is okay?" She asked, only to frown when Jaime shook her head.

"We've still got the Dinosaurs to offload off the Silurian ship." John explained.

"And since we can speak to animals it would be easier if we corralled them off the ship." Jaime added and Alexia nodded silently in agreement.

"Fair enough." She muttered and shuffled off the bed, only to grimace seconds later.

John noticed. "Are you in pain?" He asked her.

Alexia shook her head. "Oh no, I'm fine," she said, even though her puncture wounds continued to ache in a dull way. "I'm just going to go for a quick change." She muttered, still grimacing when she walked off towards the Medbay door. She thought she was being good in not mentioning her underwear was soaking wet for some reason, and she worried she might have had an accident with her time of the month.

That was when Jaime spoke up, making her blush. "Aye, good idea. The Aphrodisiac was said tae cause severe leakin' of fluids…"

Which made Alexia hurry out of the Medbay, and before the door closed she heard her daughter berating John. "Tha' means you too! There's cum stains all over yer trousers…" She chuckled as she walked along the corridor.

* * *

After a long relaxing shower and a quick change of clothes, Alexia, accompanied by Sparky the Pikachu, walked back towards the Console room. Along the way she had checked in on The Doctor and Company, only to find they were still sleeping. She didn't know how long they would be asleep for or whether they'd been awake at some point.

Reaching the console room she found it empty, yet the door was open. "They'll be outside, then." Alexia muttered thoughtfully to Sparky.

The Pikachu squeaked as she approached the door, then stopped and looked down at the little Pokemon.

"Don't stray too far from the TARDIS," she warned Sparky. "Dinosaurs are very dangerous creatures."

"Pika-pi!" Sparky replied with a tiny salute, telling her he understood.

Alexia chuckled and they exited the Time Machine.

The surroundings of green mountains still looked beautiful and sky looked as blue as ever. The only difference she noticed was that the long grass underneath the Silurian ship had recently been charred. She knew Jaime had her reasons for that. As for the ship itself, a ramp had been lowered from one of its legs and she could see John stood beside it.

As she walked towards the Half-Time Lord she thought that the planet was very Earth-like. Probably one of the many Earth-like planets so many scientists always talk about. For some reason she hoped that her fellow humans would never find this planet. It was too beautiful to trash. "What's this planet actually called?" Alexia asked J.D once she reached him.

He looked at her with a hint of a smile. "It doesn't have a name," he replied. "Not yet anyway. It's currently designated as 'A-X-7'. The seventh Planet out of fifteen in its system. The system which is part of the Alexia Galaxy." Still smiling he waited for a reaction and he could see one as her brow furrowed.

Alexia looked at him, her brown eyes suspicious. "That's not just a coincidence, is it?" She asked.

"Nope," J.D replied, popping the 'p'. "It was The Doctor. He had a whole Galaxy named after you in order to cheer Jaime up. It worked as well."

Alexia grinned over the idea of the Doctor doing something thoughtful for her daughter. "Well that was nice of him!" She uttered because it wasn't everyday you got something named after you. Especially a whole Galaxy. But did that also mean that she had replaced the Alison Galaxy? And who was the Alison the Doctor mentioned in 'The End of Time' anyway? They would likely never know.

"Yeah, Jaime thought so too!" John answered her. Though he didn't mention that at the time Jaime was in her First body and suffering from both the haemorrhage and a spider bite she'd received from an Eight-Legs on Metabelis Three. The Half-Time Lird shuddered at the thought of spiders.

Alexia noticed this but didn't say anything about it. "Why are you waiting out here anyway?" She asked instead.

"Because Jaime went in to corral the Raptors…" Alexia's eyes widened but John quickly continued. "…They are probably the most dangerous dinosaurs we've come across so far, but Jaime was able to stop them attacking. It was a very strange sight."

Before she could reply to this, they heard chirping and watched as a dozen Raptors were led down the ramp by Jaime. She was chirping at them, telling the small but dangerous dinos to move it. One of them looked off to the side, spotted Alexia and John, before it called out to its mates.

Narrowing her eyes, Alexia took a step forward. "Don't you dare!" She chirped at the Raptor, wiggling a finger at it. "You do as you're told."

The puzzled expression it gave her made her want to laugh. The Raptor turned away and followed its mates down the ramp.

Feeling proud, Alexia watched as Jaime continued to chirp at the Raptors, telling them they were free to go wherever they liked. They all ran off towards what looked like a body of water, disappearing over the horizon.

"That was Wizard!" John proclaimed with glee and hugged Jaime. "Expertly corralled."

Alexia nodded in agreement.

"Right, what should we do next?" The Half-Time Lord queried afterwards.

"I think we should get the Triceratops movin' next." Jaime suggested and all three walked back up the ramp into the spaceship.

Over the next hour Jaime, Alexia and John had wrangled four paired up Triceratops, two Ankylosaurus, three Iguanodons, four Troodons, a dozen Gallimimus, a dozen Pterodactyls, two Spinosaurus', two Albertosaurus' and three Carnotaurus.

They were about to go back in and deal with two huge T-Rex's until they heard Sparky calling out.

When Alexia looked over towards the TARDIS she saw that The Doctor was awake and appearing to look very wary of his surroundings. "Doctor! You're wake!" She said, approaching the Time Lord. She noticed he had changed his suit from brown pinstripes to blue pinstripes.

"Yeah, I noticed." He muttered, still looking around cautiously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The woman smiled. "It's okay. This world is safe now thanks to Jaime," she told him. "I also know which Galaxy we are in. Thank you, Doctor."

The Doctor grinned but at the same time he also blushed.

Before he could say anything, Jaime rushed at him, hugging the Time Lord. "Da', I'm so glad you're okay!" She said, practically squeezing him to death, though he hugged her back.

"I'm always okay." He replied, making his brother, Jaime and Alexia grimace at his words. That meant he currently wasn't okay, after all, he had been molested by a giant sentient vine monster.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked, mainly because he couldn't remember much, apart from leaving the TARDIS and getting caught out by flowers spurting out dangerous pollen.

"It was scary!" Jaime uttered, stepping back from the Doctor, her eyes wide. "There was this huge 11ft Pitcher and it wouldnae let any of you go! And I had tae rescue you all on my own cos it tried to take John and mum as well!"

"What?" The Doctor uttered, brows raised at first, but looked up at John and Alexia with wide eyes.

"Yep!" J.D confirmed. "It was Jaime who did all the rescuing and then the medical care afterwards."

Jaime could feel that The Doctor was seriously shocked.

"Blimey!" He exclaimed, surprised. "Jaime, I thought I was dreaming when you said you were on your own," he said. "I'm so sorry. Come here." The Doctor hugged Jaime again and this time it felt more comforting. "What happened to it?" He now asked about the Pitcher.

Wincing, Jaime stepped back from The Doctor. "When I spoke tae it I told it to let you all go, but it wouldnae listen. I gave it enough warnin', honestly I did!" She looked away with a sheepish expression. "It tried tae attack me…so it suffered a fire related death."

The Doctor appeared to give her a stern look before pulling her back in for a comforting hug. "It's okay, Jaime. You did your best."

Jaime smiled happily as the sound of the TARDIS door was heard opening. Rose and Jenny exited the Time Machine next, both looking just as wary as The Doctor had been. Alexia thought Rose looked tired despite having slept in the Medbay. To be honest she still felt tired herself, even though she hadn't gone through what the Doctor, Rose, Jenny and the Ponds had experienced. She watched as Jenny held her arms out to Sparky and the Pikachu aqueaked before jumping into Jenny's waiting arms.

Pulling away from the Doctor, Jaime took out the screwdriver she'd found in the caves and walked over to her sister. "Yer Sonic," she said, handing the Screwdriver to the young Time Lady. "You'll be pleased to know it actually works. If it wasn't for the GPS I wouldnae have found any of you so fast."

Jenny grinned as she placed her Sonic in the back pocket of her trousers.

After Rose moved closer to the Doctor, the Time Lord putting his arm around her shoulders, he turned his attention to the huge Silurian craft. "So what's been going on here then?" He asked. "How far have you gotten?"

"We've still got dozens of dinosaurs to corral off the ship," John answered his brother. "We were about to deal with a couple of T-Rex's before we were interrupted."

The Doctor gulped, but a look of determination soon appeared on his face. "Right, then you'll need all the help you can get. Allons-y!" He and Rose approached the ship's ramp and they were soon followed by Jaime, J.D, Alexia and Jenny.

* * *

Several hours later the Time Travellers watched as the last set of dinosaurs, half a dozen Regnosaurus', thundered off into the distance. It was rather satisfying to see them running free instead of being stuck on what was basically an ark.

"Now that all the dinosaurs have been offloaded what will you do with the ship?" Amy enquired. She and Rory had turned up an hour after the Doctor, Rose and Jenny had.

"Send it back into space, maybe." Rory suggested. "Blow it up?"

But J.D shook his head, disagreeing. "Nah, that ship has a lot of advanced tech on it. We'll just leave it for the Silurian's when they get here."

Amy looked at John with a frown. "But that man, Solomon. He sold all the Silurian's didn't he? Aren't they all lost?"

"No!" Jaime shook her head. "They're not lost. Not for long. I knew where they are." She told the ginger.

"Oh, yeah. You went into his Mind, didn't you!" Amy realised, which left Jaime grimacing and looking embarrassed. Even J.D, Alexia and Jenny looked somewhat awkward.

"Anyway," The Doctor spoke up in a distracting manner. "All we have to do is leave its shields on. That'll stop scavengers from turning up and taking stuff." He could do that from within the TARDIS considering the ship was still linked with the Time Machine.

"Smart idea," Alexia said. "Very smart idea. But before we leave this planet, I have a suggestion." Everyone was looking at her. "Can we change the name of this planet? A-X-7 doesn't sound very good even though it's just a call sign."

The Doctor grinned at Alexia. "Yeah, okay. What do you suggest?" He answered.

The woman looked around at her surroundings with a big smile. The grass, the sky, the air. It was all just like Earth. "I think it should be renamed as Siluria. The Silurian's own little haven."

For awhile there was silence from the group with only Jaime, Alexia and Jenny in the know. Then the Doctor hummed thoughtfully and nodded his head. "Yes, I like that," he replied. "Really good thinking, Alexia. From now on this planet will be called Siluria."

Alexia smiled happily as the troupe returned to the TARDIS.

"That didn't come off the top of her head, did it?" J.D asked Jaime quietly.

The Scotsgirl shook her head. "In the episode it was The Doctor who found and named the planet for the dinosaurs." She told J.D. "Though all we saw was a wee postcard from Siluria."

"A postcard?" The Half-Time Lord sounded surprised as they entered the TARDIS.

Once the Doctor sorted out the Silurian ship and the planet, he sent the TARDIS off into the Vortex. By this time Alexia, with Sparky, Jenny and the Ponds had gone off to the kitchen, which just left The Doctor, John, Jaime and Rose in the console room.

When she sat down on the jumpseat, Rose could feel a bout of scared nervousness coming from Jaime as she hovered near the console. Did she have something on her mind?

Jaime was still contemplating on what to say when she felt John step up beside her. *Don't be nervous,* he mentally told her. *He won't bite your head off.* Jaime nodded her head but was still worried. He may not bite but there was always The Oncoming Storm.

She took J.D's hand for support. "I'm sorry," Jaime finally said and The Doctor looked up at her, his brow furrowed. "For what happened with Solomon. I shouldnae have done it and I shouldnae have lashed out at Rose." She looked over at the blonde, who faintly nodded her head, silently telling her she was forgiven. "I let my anger take over and it wasnae until after his ship blew up did I realise what I did. I kinda regretted it afterwards."

The Doctor seemed to smirk before he put on a serious expression. "Alright, you're forgiven. As long as you don't do it again." He told Jaime in a serious way and she nodded her head in answer.

Seconds later they head Rose yawn tiredly. "Blimey, feels like I haven't slept in a long time!" Rose muttered.

"It's probably a combination of several things that happened today." John told her. "You know, like after-effects."

Rose grimaced, not really wanting to be reminded of what that giant plant was doing to her.

Being thoughtful, the Doctor put his arm around her shoulders. "If it helps, I feel the same way," he said. "Which normally would take some doing. I think we both deserve a good rest." And he led Rose out of the console room.

That just left Jaime and John, who then made the decision to go off to the TARDIS library.


	23. Trouble in the DeltaVerse

This chapter contains mild violence.

The original match at SummerSlam 2017 was Rusev v Randy Orton, in which Rusev lost in 5 seconds.

* * *

Jaime thought she was possibly dreaming. Though when she made a quick check on herself she found she wasn't exactly dreaming, more like Astral Projecting. And judging by the accents that were being spoken she appeared to be somewhere in America, in an arena of some kind. And she was yet to figure out what the event was as she could hear people cheering in the main arena. Was it a pop concert? Or another bodybuilders event?

But as she hovered about the backstage areas she saw a clue walking towards her. A giant of a man. "Rassilon!" Jaime breathed, amazed. "How tall are you?" The giant walked past her as if he didn't hear her or see her.

Jaime shrugged and continued hovering along backstage. She was obviously invisible to everyone else, so why exactly was she here? Coming across a darkened space got Jaime's curiosity tingling, so she hovered inside it. Turned out to be an electronic hub of some kind, with monitors on a table being watched by several people.

Hearing some kind of entrance theme being played, Jaime took a closer look at a monitor. She could see a rather wide-looking fella striding his way down to the ring with purpose. The name at the bottom of the screen identified him as 'Rusev'. The fans in the arena were particularly rowdy, booing him, which probably meant he was in their bad books.

When 'Rusev' stepped into the ring the camera focused on his opponent and Jaime let out a gasp of surprise. "Delta!" She exclaimed. Obviously she was at a wrestling event, but which one? Considering they all had names. A quick search around the hub told her it was 'SummerSlam 2017'. And that's when she became worried, eyes widening. "Och, no!" Jaime mumbled. "It cannae be."

She remembered what The Dynacracker told her about event and what happened. Maybe this was why she was here. Hearing the bell ringing for the start of the match, Jaime turned back to the monitor in time to see 'Rusev' run straight at his opponent for the attack. Luckily Delta was quick enough to dodge him. However that luck flew out of the window when 'Rusev' rammed an elbow into her side and gave her a kick to the back of her head when she was distracted, downing her. Jaime grimaced as the commentator was heard to call it a 'Mach Ka kick'. But then she saw that 'Rusev' had pinned Delta for the three count.

The bell rang and he was announced as the winner of the match. This time Jaime winced. "Yowch! That barely lasted ten seconds." She uttered, watching on the other monitor as Delta slipped out of the ring and quickly hurried up the ramp. She didn't look very happy. Perhaps she knew.

The SuperDiva was so distracted by her thoughts that she breezed right past Jaime without even sensing her. "Hey, wait a minute!" Jaime called and hovered after her friend. "Wait!" But Delta just carried on with her purposeful stride, probably wanting to find somewhere to hide after her humiliating short match. "DELTA!" Jaime shouted, causing the ginger to halt and look around.

Her green eyes widened when she spotted Jaime, looking slightly ghost-like, yet appearing solid. "Jaime? What the hell are you doing here?" Before Jaime could give her an answer, Delta had quickly approached her grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a quiet part of the backstage area. "Well?" The ginger demanded.

"As I was 'bout tae say, I was in the library with Blaize listenin' to John as he read to me, then I must have nodded off 'cause I'm here!" Delta just rolled while Jaime looked at what the other female was wearing. Her top was a light orange swirly patterned long sleeved shirt, while her tights were also orange swirly patterned. The wrestling boots were cream coloured with orange laces and trim. "Is this new?" She asked.

Delta looked down at what she wore and shook her head. "Nah, I've had these ever since I started wrestling."

Jaime nodded but felt curious. "What happened down in the ring?" She asked next. "Why was it so short?"

Delta's face turned red where she was clearly embarrassed, which then turned into a sigh. "I'm on SmackDown now," she explained. "But Shane McMahon has a problem with me. He thinks it's my fault that his dad was killed by the Daleks."

The Scots-girl raised her brows. "And was it?" She inquired.

Delta groaned and shook her head. "Of course not! Bloody hell! He just happened to be in the crossfire when they were looking for me. It wasn't my fault they turned him into a Dalek spy. But all the same, Shane still blames me. I've even challenged him to a match but he refused…which really quite surprised me."

"Why's that?" Jaime wondered.

A snort of humour came from the SuperDiva. "Because he has literally done it all! He is a regular dare-devil. He's jumped off the edge of the titantron, went smashing into glass, had numerous hardcore matches, jumped off the top of the hell in a cell. You name it, he's done it." Delta let out a sigh and glared at Jaime. "Why are you even here anyway?" Before Jaime could answer, Delta had another question. "And who the hell is Blaize?" She asked because it was Jaime who randomly mentioned it.

"Oh," Jaime smiled. "That's our pet Growlithe." She explained and the expression on Delta's face was hysterical.

"Excuse me? You have a Pokemon? An actual real life Pokemon as a pet?" Jaime nodded her head with a hint of a grin. "How is that even possible?" Delta questioned but unfortunately never got an answer as they were interrupted by someone else.

"What's this? Talking to another one of your ghosts?" They spoke and Delta turned to the person with an exasperated expression.

Jaime looked at who had spoken. The man had short brown hair, slicked back…or was it wet? He wore what appeared to be designer clothes with a pair of sunglasses. Hanging onto his arm was a beautiful looking blonde woman in a stunning dress.

"Push off, Miz!" Delta snapped at him.

"Woooo!" Miz teased back, wiggling his fingers before walking off with his wife, Maryse, at his side.

"Oh, and congratulations on the little bundle of joy!" Delta shouted after them, smirking when they looked back at her in surprise and shock. They obviously hadn't known yet.

"I've no idea why I'm here," Jaime replied to the first question she was asked, frowning at Delta's actions as she watched the married couple walk away. "Perhaps I've got tae do somethin'."

Delta glared at the Scots-girl, her green eyes turning fiery. "Like what exactly?" She demanded angrily.

Ignoring her, Jaime continued to watch Miz and Maryse until they were stopped by half a dozen black suited men. They appeared to be asking him something and if she'd hazard a guess they were likely to be asking where Delta was.

"HEY! I'm asking you a question!" Delta practically shouted now, angrier.

Jaime looked at the men, then at Delta with a grim expression. This was it. This was the moment. "I take it the President came tae the event." She said, nodding at the men.

Her eyes narrowing, Delta turned to look at the men and groaned, her face becoming pale. "Oh, crikey! So soon?" She muttered under her breath. "No," she looked back at Jaime. "The President isn't here and that's not the Secret Service." She looked back at the men who now appeared to be cautiously approaching her as if they thought she was extremely dangerous. "That's the alien police!" They were what she had been investigating with Jenny and sometimes with Ed and Katie. And now they were here!

"You've got to do me a favour," she said to Jaime. "Distract them, 'cos I got to run to the bus."

"Wait, what?" Jaime exclaimed. "Wha' bus…" Before she could finish what she was saying, Delta took off running in the opposite direction. The so-called 'alien police' gave chase and one of them pulled out a gun and pointed it at Delta. "NO!" Jaime shouted and somehow brought her telekinesis through to knock them all off their feet. While they lay on the floor, stunned, Jaime looked around for Delta but couldn't see her. "Take me to her!" A very worried Jaime muttered and her surroundings quickly changed to an outside car park.

There she spotted Delta running towards a bus and decided to follow her. Hovering onto the bus after the ginger, Jaime found it wasn't any normal transport. It was completely decked out in needed amenities, like a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, a sitting area…etc. It wasn't a transport bus, it was a glorified caravan.

"This is a bus?" Jaime exclaimed causing Delta to jump in shock.

"Yeah, it's a travel bus but it isn't mine." She replied.

Well fine, whatever, Jaime didn't care about that. "C'mon, Delta, I dinnae think you can just run and hide from them." Jaime told her friend. "What if they take your family in retaliation?"

"Don't you think I fuckin' know that already!" Delta angrily snapped at Jaime, green eyes fiery. "For months I've felt the danger building up, for months I've had bad dreams. I know what's meant to fuckin' happen."

The Scots-girl was just about to ask Delta why she had run anyway, until a voice speaking up made her gasp.

"Delta? Who are you talking too?" John Cena asked as he came out of the bathroom, his hair wet.

"Wha' the bloody hell is he daein' here?" Jaime just about growled as she stared at the wrestler.

"Maybe 'cause this is Cena's bus," Delta replied, not noticing how frightened Jaime looked and sounded. "And I was talking to somebody from another universe," she told Cena. "You just can't see her."

Cena raised his brows and chuckled at this. "I'm calling gimmick infringement, because that's supposed to be my thing!" He joked and Delta smirked despite being worried.

A puzzled Jaime looked from Delta to Cena, unsure what the joke was about. "Delta, I'm not sure you under…"

She was once again interrupted by the bus door opening and an auburn haired, greeny-blue eyed girl that was almost the spitting image of her First Incarnation hurried on board, closing the door after her. "It's the alien police!" She blurted out, her Boston accent prominent. "They're here!"

"What?" Cena uttered and went to have a look by peeking out of the door. Apparently he knew who they were.

Jaime tried her best to stay away from him. Yes, she was aware this was a different Cena to the one she had dealt with previously, but he still intimidated her.

"You told me it would happen but I didn't believe you," Katie continued speaking to Delta. "I didn't think he'd really actually call them."

Delta sighed. "Well it's done now and Shane has his reasons." Then she looked at Jaime. "And I do understand. I understand much more than you do!" She said to her.

"Who are you talking too?" Katie asked, puzzled.

"Somebody from another Universe," her dad told her. "We just can't see her."

"But that's supposed to be your thing!" Katie said to him and Cena nodded his head.

"That's what I said."

Jaime still didn't quite get the joke.

"Guys, please!" Delta groaned. "Katie, you know what to do, don't you? After all, it is why I left my stuff on here and didn't change in the locker room." Katie nodded silently. "Good."

Jaime watched as Delta took off her Sonic Glove which caused a faint glow of the Ice Aura to appear. She thought Delta had got a handle of it but the Ice Aura brightened, making Kstie and Cena shiver from the cold.

"I can't let them get a hold of Time Lord technology," Delta explained to Jaime. "It would be very disastrous."

Looking grim, Jaime realised that Delta had a point as she watched her hand over the Sonic Glove to Katie.

"Keep it safe and hidden, keep it away from the authorities. That includes UNIT."

Katie nodded her head, on the verge of crying. "We'll find you," she croaked. "And once we do we'll stop him."

Delta smiled sadly and turned towards the door, taking in a deep breath.

Looking even more grim than ever, Jaime was surprised her friend had been prepared for the inevitable, though she wondered if Delta knew how long she'd be gone for.

The SuperDiva stepped off the bus and Katie, Cena and Jaime followed. The so-called 'alien police' had gathered in the car park and were searching in, under and around the other buses. When one of them spotted her, he shouted out and half a dozen guns were pointed at her.

Delta put her hands up. "I'm not an alien!" She called out despite the glow of the Ice Aura. She grimaced when she noticed half her colleagues were watching.

"Says the one who's glowing!" Spat one of the alien police and he grabbed her once he was close. Unfortunately he didn't realise what the glow was and he screamed in pain as his hands suffered from severe frostbite.

"I'm sorry." Delta muttered to him after he stumbled away.

She didn't notice one of them sneak up behind her, or maybe she did and just ignored him, until it was too late. He whopped her with his gun on the back of her head, the butt of the gun making a sickening cracking sound. Unconscious, she thudded to the ground and that sounded even worse. The glow of the Ice Aura faded.

"NO, DELTA!" Katie cried out and tried to run to her friend, only for her dad to stop her.

"Don't, there's nothing you can do." He told his daughter.

Jaime watched, wincing and disgusted as the 'alien police' picked up the knocked out Delta and hauled her away as if she was nothing but a piece of meat.

Seconds later the scene faded away and she woke up in the library, her head laying on J.D's lap as he read a book to her. Blaize the Growlithe lay on her, also snoring away. For awhile she stared blankly, feeling sad and feeling sorry for her friend. So much so that Jaime started sobbing. The Half-Time Lord didn't notice this until a minute and seventeen seconds later when he felt her sadness.

Puzzled, John looked down at her, saw that she was crying and asked what was wrong. It couldn't have been the book he was reading. So Jaime sat up, after pushing Blaize off her, and told J.D what just happened to Delta in the Delta-verse, followed by what the Dynacracker told her about the incident. John gave her a comforting hug because they couldn't really do anything considering it was a Fixed Point and it was in another Universe. It was up to the other Doctor now to get her out, wherever she had been taken.


	24. Bad Wolves & Time Lord Postal Services

It was a new day, relatively, and Jaime, Rose and Jenny were back in the training room. Except this time it was Jaime and Jenny standing on the sidelines while Rose was training her abilities. Well, technically it wasn't Rose but more Rose as Bad Wolf. She was currently using the Holographic Sparring Partner with the 'Wolfy Hologram', though the Hologram was less than impressed considering it had to fight with an All-Powerful being.

"Oh, great! It's you again!" It growled when it saw that Rose's eyes were glowing gold. "What do you want to do this time?" It questioned.

"Oh, just the usual." Rose replied, giving off a predator-like grin afterwards.

The Wolfy Hologram sighed and shook its head, appearing to give up even before the session had started. It was an unusual reaction in which Jaime had noticed straight away. It wasn't how Wolfy normally acted or reacted.

"Wha's the matter? Is the wee little Wolf afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" She teased the Hologram.

In reply Wolfy snarled angrily at her, green eyes volcanic. "I ain't afraid of anybody," it snarled. "Especially of a wannabe Wolf!" It added, glaring at Rose, who just laughed. "It's just…there isn't a fair advantage when she's standing there and she can hit me with anything." The Hologram whined.

Jaime raised her brows in surprise. "Oh? Is it a challenge you want?" She inquired. "Then I'll give you one." She looked up. "TARDIS, how 'bout a forest settin'!" She requested.

The Time Machine hummed and seconds later the room turned into a large forest. The Wolfy Hologram smirked evilly and without another word ran off through the trees, the HSP following above.

"That's just cheating!" Jenny said in disbelief.

"No matter. I think I can find her again." Rose replied, still with that predatory grin on her face. And then, to Jenny's astonishment, Rose turned into a golden furred Wolf with glowing gold eyes.

"Woah, that's amazing. I didn't know she could do that!" Jenny said, watching as Rose the Wolf let out a vicious sounding snarl, followed by a howl. Afterwards she bounded off into the forest.

"Aye," Jaime breathed a sigh of relief because Rose as a Wolf still intimidated her. "I've seen her dae it before. It was really quite fascinating."

Jenny looked at her sister, curious. "Really? What did she do last time?" She asked.

"Uhh…" Jaime shifted awkwardly on her feet and the young Time Lady could feel and see that she felt uncomfortable about something. "This…uhh…fella, he got swept up by a Time Storm with his collaegues. We went searchin' for 'em and we were able tae take some of 'em back home. 'Cept for him…" Jaime furrowed her brows, remembering how this Universe's John Cena went completely rogue, losing his mind. "The Trickster got tae him first."

Jenny gasped, blue eyes widening. She was well aware what the Trickster was, considering he'd turned up several times in 'The Sarah Jane Adventures'. "What was he offering?" Jenny asked.

"Immortality," Jaime replied and scowled. "In exchange for me and Rose, 'cause we're All-Powerful and he wanted us tae join him. In return we literally blew his mind, sent him off to the Shadow Proclamation, then went tae rescue John and The Doctor. When Rose saw wha' he was doin' to the Doctor, she snapped and the Wolf in her gave the fella a good maulin'." Chuckling, Jaime looked at Jenny. "You should have seen dad when he saw Rose as a Wolf. He was practically speechless, and tha' usually take some doin'!" Jenny giggled. "Of course, we still had tae find John and…" Jaime stopped talking when she heard the faint sound of a mobile ringing.

"What's that?" Jenny inquired with a frown.

"Sounds like Rose's mobile," Jaime replied, looking around. "It'll be in her jacket pocket tha' she took off. Where is it?"

Not too far away a coat stand appeared, along with a couple of chairs and a table. Considering they were in a forest setting it looked very odd.

"There it is!" Striding over to the jacket, Jaime searched the pockets until she came across the mobile, pressing the green button to accept the call. "Hello, Rose's phone." The scots-girl spoke.

"Jaime? Hello darling!" The voice on the other end of the call replied. It turned out to be her grandmother.

"Och, hi." She answered back, surprised and annoyed, her shoulders slumping. Jenny was looking at her with an odd expression.

"Is your mum nearby?" Her grandmother asked.

"Uhh, aye. I'll just gan and find her." Jaime said and took the phone away from her ear before turning to Jenny. "Keep an eye on Rose, dinnae let her go overboard. I have tae go and find mum." A door appeared and Jaime exited out of the training room.

"Okay!" Jenny said and began walking through the forest. It had all gone quiet.

Meanwhile the golden furred Wolf that was Rose skulked her way through the forest, sniffing out her prey. Though did Holograms really give off a scent? She supposed if that didn't work there was also the keen hearing. The sounds and noises around her were much louder than when she was in her human form. Rose stopped and looked around when she heard a noise but she couldn't see anything of significance. She continued to stalk through the forest following random sounds until her nose caught the scent and trail of something. It smelled rather odd, of malevolence. A snarl emitted from her sharp toothed snout and she bounded off through the forest in the direction of the scent.

Jenny felt as if she was lost as she continued through the forest looking for either Rose or the Hologram. There was nothing but endless trees, green leaves and darkness. Then there was the random spooky noises like the occasional twig snap, a rustle of leaves, the sound of an animal or bird making itself known.

"You really are doing your best to make this look realistic!" Jenny muttered, glancing around her surroundings with wide-eyes. Then she sensed it before it could happen, the feeling of danger coming to her. In one quick move, Jenny twisted and Flash Stepped out of existence only to reappear behind the enemy. "Not so sneaky are you!" She uttered to the Hologram and it turned around with a look of surprise.

Not for long though as the Hologram soon snarled, her green eyes burning full of anger and hate. Wolfy activated her fire. "I don't need to be sneaky!" She growled in reply and threw her fire at Jenny.

Luckily, the young Time Lady blocked the fire with a telekinetic shield. Though she was protected by the shield the heat from Wolfy's fire was intense and Jenny didn't think she convert it into something that was less dangerous.

The Wolfy Hologram stopped what it was doing and scowled. "Oh, don't tell me, you're just like the Wannabe Wolf and Casper the Ghost!" Wolfy snarled, disgusted. "Never mind, I can do this until you tire." And then Wolfy threw wave after wave of fire at Jenny, who continued to use her shield to block it.

The Hologram frowned when it heard the sound of a snarling animal, and before it could turn its head in the direction of said snarl, a big furry animal slammed into her, knocking her to the ground with an 'oof'. Somewhat stunned, in a Hologram kind of way, Wolfy gathered herself up off the ground and looked for what had knocked her down. Then she spotted it.

The Wolf that literally glowed, and she instantly knew who it was.

"No!" Wolfy growled, green eyes wide. "That's just cheating!" How did the Wannabe Wolf turn itself into an actual Wolf. And was it weak in this form?

Standing off to the side, Jenny watched as the two Wolves paced each other, trying to figure each other out. It was Wolfy who made the first move. The Hologram roared angrily and threw blast after blast of fire at the golden furred Wolf.

Bad Wolf's eyes glowed more intensely than ever and the Wolf was protected by a Telekinetic shield. The next thing to happen, and to Jenny's astonishment, time reversed, causing the fire to go back into Wolfy and disappear altogether.

The Hologram gasped and stumbled backwards. "What was that?" The surprised Wolfy asked. "No, don't bother, I just figured it out. She's the damn Goddess of Time, it's her greatest asset!" She scowled angrily. "How is that, in any way, fair?" Wolfy whined.

In reply, Bad Wolf snarled and Jenny glanced at her.

"Huh?" Wolfy grunted.

"She said 'run'." Jenny told the Hologram.

"Really? You understood all that?" Wolfy growled, only to whimper when Bad Wolf growled in a threatening way and took several steps towards the Hologram. Green eyes burning full of anger, Wolfy turned tail and fled.

Bad Wolf snarled mischievously and gave chase once again.

"Wow!" A stunned Jenny exclaimed and followed after Rose.

* * *

In the kitchen, Jaime sat next to her mum, listening as the woman spoke to her parents. This was actually the first time they had called and Jaime had a feeling they were likely to continue calling. Apparently a month had passed for them which is why they were calling so soon. They'd also been on the phone for well over forty minutes and 49 seconds. Jaime could literally feel time passing by if she concentrated deeply on her Time Sense. Time she could be using on helping to train Rose in continuing to use Bad Wolf safely. Except she wasn't and it was being wasted listening to them chatting on the phone.

Alexia had already told her parents all the adventures she had whilst travelling through Time and Space, conveniently leaving out the more gorier details of injuries and weird plants. In turn, her parents told her what was going on in their former Universe. And what was worse they almost gave away what was happening in 'Doctor Who' until Jaime told them not to say a thing 'as it would likely effect what could happen in their universe'. So all they were told was that Peter Capaldi was still The Doctor.

Once they rang off with tons of goodbyes, Alexia put the phone down and looked at Jaime, her brow furrowed. "Is that true?" She asked. "What you said just now?"

Jaime shrugged her shoulders. "Nae idea!" She replied. "I probably just made it up."

Twisting in her chair, Alexia glared at her daughter. "Is there any reason why you're being so cold towards your grandparents?" She asked.

Jaime looked back at her mother. "Maybe 'cause I barely know them!" She replied.

"What? Jaime, they practically raised you when I couldn't. Of course you should know them."

The Scots-girl let out a huffy breath. "I dinnae even remember them. I know I should do, but I dinnae. There's bits and pieces but that's all. A memory of a stranger in a stranger's home." Alexia looked upset and Jaime could feel it. "This whole memory wipe thing tha' MI6 attempted on me was explained, was it not?"

The woman nodded, still looking upset. "Yes, I'm well aware of that, but you could at least make an effort to get to know them."

Jaime sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll do that next time!" Before Alexia could argue back, Jaime stood up and picked up Rose's phone. "I gotta take this back!" She muttered and exited the kitchen, only for her mum to follow her out.

"Don't act like it's such a chore," Alexia argued. "You should be at least privileged you still get to speak to them even though they're in another universe."

"I'm not," Jaime replied, looking back at Alexia with a puzzled expression. "And it was me who gave you tha' privilege after ye were so cut up 'bout them not knowin' what happened to us." She wondered why there was even any need for arguing. And she had to get back to Rose, though her session as Bad Wolf had ended long ago.

But it was Rose who found them first and she surprised them by turning up behind them. "Hey, there you are!" The blonde called out before reaching them. "Jenny said you had my phone."

Jaime nodded. "Aye, unexpected call." Was all she said about the said call as she didn't want to upset Rose over her missing parents. Thankfully the younger woman didn't question who called as she handed Rose her phone. In turn she returned the HSP back to Jaime. "Thanks, how'd it go?" The Scots-girl enquired as they continued down the corridor, this time heading towards the Console Room.

"It went well," Rose answered her with a smile. "I think I've got Bad Wolf well and truly under control."

Both females felt the confusion from Alexia even before she spoke up. "How did you get behind us?" She questioned Rose, only because they had been walking towards the training room.

"It's how the TARDIS is," Rose answered. "She moves rooms about at random times or brings them closer to the Console Room."

"Oh, right!" Alexia appeared thoughtful.

A chuckle from Jaime. "Here's me thinkin' you could teleport!" She said.

Rose grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure I can yet," she answered. "I know I can do it as Bad Wolf, I just haven't learned to do it as myself!"

The three females entered the Console Room where Jenny was asking the Doctor where they were going today, while Amy and Rory sat on the jumpseat chatting to each other. John was busy inputting something on the monitor.

"I haven't thought of anything yet," The Doctor replied. "What do you suggest?" He then asked Jenny, after all she had spent at least six months in this universe before being pulled out of it via a Dimension Portal. She could have gone anywhere during the time she was here.

Jenny perked up and smirked at the choice she was given, an idea instantly coming to mind. "I've got a few planets in mind," she said rather excitedly. "Hyspero. It's a huge market planet. Then there's Paradost. It's a museum. Or there's Halergen or even Hedgewick's…"

Jaime's eyes widened at the mention of Hedgewick's and when Jenny looked at her sister after sensing her panic she realised what she just did. When she had gone to Hedgewick's it was full of life, so when she saw 'Nightmare in Silver' it both surprised and upset her. Those Cybermen had a lot to answer for.

"Or maybe not that last one." The young Time Lady reiterated.

The Doctor raised a surprised brow while John looked over at Jaime with a puzzled frown when he felt her panic.

"Why not?" The Time Lord asked. "Hedgewick's is an entertainment planet like Helter. Only it's much more space orientated."

Jenny seemed to stumble over her words when trying to explain what exactly had happened to Hedgewick's world. Thankfully, Alexia stepped in with an explanation. "It depends if we go at an earlier time and not any later."

Now the Doctor was just as puzzled, along with Rose and the Ponds. "What do you mean?" Rose asked the woman.

"It's just that…if we were to go later we'll all be in a whole load of trouble." Alexia answered her.

"Wait a minute!" The Doctor turned to look at Alexia. "If you're answering Jenny then that means it's another one of those episodes. What exactly is happening with Hedgewick's World?"

Unsure if she should say anymore, Alexia looked over at her daughters for help.

Jaime groaned and shook her head. "It's bad. It's beyond dangerous. It's literally all out war!" The console room had gone quiet apart from the Time Rotor.

"What is it, Jaime?" J.D asked. "How is it war?"

Jaime opened her mouth in reply until she was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Waves of confusion was felt throughout the console room.

"What was that?" Rose asked, looking towards the door. "Is there somebody outside?"

"Can't be! We're in Space." The Doctor answered her as he cautiously approached the door, jumping a little when the knocking persisted.

Jaime, Jenny and Alexia all exchanged extremely worried expressions.

"Doctor, don't!" Alexia called out but he just continued towards the door.

Sensing something seriously wrong, John moved away from the console and approached Jaime. "What's going on?" He asked as she looked from The Doctor to him, her eyes wide.

"He ain't goin' tae like it." She replied quietly.

"What isn't he going to like?" The Half-Time Lord continued to ask, eyes narrowing in confusion.

The Doctor reached the door and opened it, only to duck and stumble back when a white glowing cube flew into the TARDIS and hovered around the console room.

"That!" Jaime nodded at it.

"What?" John stared at it in surprise. "But...that's impossible!" He exclaimed as the glowing white box thumped the Doctor on the forehead before it fell into his hands.

"Doctor, what is that?" Amy enquired about the glowing white box.

"It's a Time Lord Emergency Messaging System." The Doctor answered her. He looked completely awed over the fact he had mail of the Time Lord variety.

"But all the Time Lords are gone," Rose said, approaching the Doctor and looking at the white cube. "So how is that possible?"

The Doctor looked at Rose with a big grin. "Far from it, Rose!" He said. "This was sent out long before the Time War. It's giving out co-ordinates." He hurried over to the console, with Rose following him, and placed it on the monitor scanner.

"Which Time Lord is it?" John asked out of curiosity, also moving back towards the console.

"It's The Corsair," the Doctor replied and showed the symbol on the side of the box to anyone that was interested, an Ouroboros. "He never felt like himself if he didn't have that on him."

"Or her!" John added and the Doctor nodded.

"Her?" A surprised Rory queried.

"Yep!" The Doctor popped the 'p'. "We're Time Lords. Unlike you humans where you remain the same sex, we are gender fluid."

Jaime, Alexia and Jenny were all surprised with the explanation as it was only ever hinted or referenced. Rose was shocked, yet curious thoughts were now flying around in her head.

"They were bad when they wanted to be!" John added, only to blush in embarrassment when he sensed anger from Jaime and noticed she was glaring at him. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"What are you doing with it, Doctor?" Rose asked as he now seemed completely embroiled in the glowing white cube.

"He's calling for help and it appears the co-ordinates are leading to an area outside the universe." The Doctor answered her.

She watched as he set the co-ordinates along with the flight plan on the console.

"Doctor, you can't go!" Alexia told him and the Time Lord looked at her with a raised brow. "Oh, why ever not?" He shot back.

"'Cause you're only goin' tae be disappointed." Jaime spoke up. "And it's dangerous. Life threatenin' even!"

John's eyes widened when he immediately understood they were in an episode.

Unfortunately the Doctor didn't register it as he was so intent in finding the Time Lord known as The Corsair. "But I have to know," the Doctor replied desperately. "He might still be alive. I might not be the last one!"

Seeing that he was adamant in putting everyone else in danger, Jaime turned to her sister. "Jenny, can you stay with them, keep them from gettin' in any serious trouble."

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, okay." Then she furrowed her brow when she realised what Jaime said. "Hold on, why?" She asked.

"You know why!" The Scots-girl hissed back. "You've seen 'The Doctor's Wife', aye?" Jenny nodded silently. "Well this is happenin' with a different, more vulnerable, Doctor. Unlike the Eleventh, the Tenth is more likely tae blow up and cause more mess." She felt Jenny's confusion. "They dinnae call him The Oncomin' Storm for nowt you know!"

Surprise turned to wariness and her eyes widened. "I understand." Jenny said.

With a nod, Jaime turned to her mum and grabbed her hand. With the other she took a hold of John's hand. He looked at her with worry, puzzled when he sensed she was looking for a connection to another TARDIS in Time. "What are you doing, Jaime?" He asked and she smiled.

"Dinnae worry, we're just gannin' on a wee adventure." Jaime replied.

The Doctor had sensed something was up. "Where are you going?" He asked, brow furrowed.

Jaime stared back at him. "Somewhere safe," she told the Time Lord. "I'm not goin' to put my ma' in extreme danger. Good luck, dad. Just dinnae go overboard, please." She looked at Jenny and Rose. "Look after him, okay." Before the Doctor could reply, Jaime, Alexia and John teleported out.

Reappearing in a different Console Room of the TARDIS, Alexia became disorientated and tumbled to the floor, still unused to being teleported to places, especially not into a TARDIS of a different time. Then she heard John arguing with Jaime.

"What did you go and do that for?" J.D shouted at Jaime. "You said it was life threatening!?"

"I did," Jaime answered back. "It was terribly dangerous and terribly life threatenin'. I didnae want any more of us being in unnecessary danger, so I took us away."

The Half-Time Lord raised a questioning brow. "Unnecessary danger?" He exclaimed. "Just what was so bad that we couldn't have gone with them?" He had really wanted to know if The Corsair was really alive. They were one of the good Time Lords. "Do people die?" He now questioned, suddenly very worried.

"Aye, people die!" Jaime told him, only to feel waves of shock and fear. "But it's not any of us. As for The Corsair, he…or she…died long ago…" Sensing his upset now, Jaime told J.D about House, the TARDIS eating Planetoid.

As for Alexia, once she recovered, she quickly stood up when she realised what TARDIS Console Room she was in. It was a classic with white floors, walls and Roundels. The control panel was grey coloured and the Rotor was still, meaning they were not currently in space. On the wall was the monitor that showed what was happening outside. Suddenly the TARDIS door opened and Alexia looked around with wide eyes as the current occupants walked into the TARDIS.

They stopped and stared in surprise at the three strangers stood in the console room. "Who are these people?" Turlough asked Tegan and the Fifth Doctor.


	25. The Five Doctors - Part One

Like I said before, I hate putting chapters in parts, but because this was going over 10,000 words (and because my iPad can't seem to handle it) I had to split it up.

* * *

For quite some time the Console Room remained silent with the two groups staring at each other.

Then the silence was broken by Alexia speaking up. "Oh…my…god! It's the Fifth Doctor! The ACTUAL Fifth Doctor!" She exclaimed, completely marking out before turning to her daughter. "Did you know?" She asked Jaime cryptically. The woman looked back at the Fifth Doctor with a happy grin. The Doctor, as played by Peter Davison, was her all time favourite classic Doctor.

Feeling her mum's excitement washing off in waves, a confused Jaime turned to her. "Huh? Did I know what?" She asked.

"Did you know we'd be dropping in on the Fifth Doctor?" Alexia reiterated her question. "After all you are the Super Psychic!"

A still confused Jaime shook her head. "No, I didnae know," she replied. "It depends on how I connect tae a TARDIS. This one bein' in the vicinity at the time as it was in the Eye of Orion." Jaime explained.

"Okay, so you can connect to the TARDIS but only if it's close by?" Alexia asked in order to clarify what she heard and her daughter nodded. "I'm sure you didn't mention that before, but that is truly amazing. You continue to surprise me."

Jaime grinned sheepishly.

"Wait a minute!" John spoke up. "Did you say we're at the Eye of Orion?" He asked, looking from Jaime to Alexia, his eyes wide.

"Aye," Jaime replied with a nod. "Why?" She could feel he was extremely worried and he looked spooked.

"There's something familiar about this. I just can't put my finger on it." He replied.

Now both Jaime and Alexia looked worried as well. "How do you mean?" Alexia questioned. "Why does it…"

"Who the hell are you?" The Fifth Doctor finally uttered in anger once the shock had worn off. "And what are you doing aboard my TARDIS?"

The three Time Travellers from the future dithered a bit until the Half-Time Lord stepped forward in order to explain why they were here. Only he never got to explain why because the Fifth Doctor suddenly collapsed to the floor, Turlough barely catching him.

Tegan gasped in shock. "What's the matter with you, Doctor?" She cried out, falling to her knees in a bid to help him. She was quickly joined by Turlough, Alexia and John. "What's wrong with him?" Tegan cried out again in a questioning manner, because quite frankly he'd been acting odd for the last half hour. It was then that the Doctor began to fade out and Tegan panicked even more.

"I thought this felt familiar," John uttered. "I recognise what's happening." "I do too!" Alexia blurted out and he looked at her grimly. He didn't need to do the maths to work out this was another one of their episodes. "Save it for later," he told her before turning to Jaime. "Get the TARDIS into the Vortex ," he ordered her. "Quickly!"

With a nod of her head, Jaime turned to the console, quickly set up the destination and pulled the lever. The Rotor began to move with a wheeze/groan and the TARDIS hurtled into the Vortex. Turlough watched her do this, amazed that somebody else, other than the Doctor, could fly the TARDIS.

"Do something!" Tegan cried out when it looked like The Doctor was going to completely fade out.

"We are," Alexia replied. "Calm down!"

The Half-Time Lord smirked at her attempt to calm the loudmouth Australian. "Somebody's messing about with the Doctor's Timeline," J.D explained for Tegan and Turlough. "He'll be okay in a bit."

Glancing at John, Alexia knew the Doctor would be far from okay. A certain Time Lord, she couldn't quite remember the name, was messing around with the Doctor, his previous selves and his companions. They were in the beginning of 'The Five Doctors'.

"Are you sure?" Turlough questioned John. "He doesn't look at all okay!"

"Just listen tae the professionals, Turlough. We know what we're doin'." Jaime told the young ginger as she leaned against the console.

The young man just about couldn't take anymore and stood up, glaring at the strangers. "Look, just who are you people?" He questioned.

John also stood up, except he looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I'm…" He was about to introduce himself using his full name until he sensed a warning from Jaime. "…Doctor Smith," her told the companions and nodded at Alexia. "This is Alexia and over there is…"

"You can call me The Omni." Jaime introduced herself.

"Doctor?" A wide-eyed Tegan uttered. "Are you a version of the Doctor?" She asked. "Because he said something about his other selves earlier."

John glanced at the almost invisible Doctor. "No," he shook his head. "I'm not The Doctor, well I sort of am but it's complicated. I'm his brother."

"Oh!" Tegan exclaimed, a look of understanding appearing on her face. "You're family?" She looked at Alexia. "What does that make you then?" She asked the woman.

"Family friend."

"Mother-in-law."

Alexia and John said at the same time, followed by surprise from Alexia when she looked at the Half-Time Lord.

"And you?" Tegan asked Jaime, her eyes narrowed. "Are you a Time Lord as well like The Doctor and The Master?"

The Omni shook her head. "No, technically I'm a Time Lord/Human Hybrid. Much like my bond-mate Doctor Smith. I'm The Doctor's daughter." Waves of shock washed off the two humans. "He adopted me." Jaime added. Now she felt their understanding.

"Talk about keeping it in the family!" Tegan sniped.

The TARDIS landed at its destination with a thud.

"Where are we?" Turlough asked.

"No idea, I just put the co-ordinates in at random," Jaime replied. "Let's see where we are!" And she flicked a switch, causing the cover on the wall monitor to rise.

Once it was fully up, all occupants stared at the view. It was nothing but inhospitable landscape and in the distance was a rather dark and ominous looking Tower looming over the land.

Turlough approached a section of the console and did some checks. "According to the instruments, we're nowhere in time." He stated.

"Oh, it's not nowhere," John told him. "It's worse than that."

Tegan stood up along with Alexia. "So where exactly are we?" She more or less demanded.

"The Death Zone," Alexia answered, completely surprising John. "That over there is the Dark Tower. We're on Gallifrey."

J.D was rather curious to know how many episodes of this show of theirs took place on his home planet, but now wasn't the right time to question.

"You mean you took the Doctor home?" Tegan said to Jaime but she shook her head.

"Nah, not me. I think my co-ordinates were hi-jacked." She defended her piloting skills.

A groan was heard and when everyone looked down at the Doctor he had stopped fading away and was back in solid form.

* * *

"Doctor!" Tegan cried, returning to the Time Lord's side and falling back to her knees. "What's happening to you?" She asked. "Your brother said your Timeline was being messed with."

Waves of confusion came from The Doctor and a puzzled expression appeared on his face. "Brax?" He uttered but shook his head. "No, need to concentrate. I'm being sucked into a Time Vortex, part of me is there already. It's pulling the rest. I must send a signal."

Tegan felt confused. "What signal?" She asked before looking up at John, worried. "What is he talking about?"

"I must send a signal," the Doctor continued to mutter. "Find them. I must be whole."

"Doctor, what do you mean?" Turlough asked.

Luckily for the Doctor's two confused companions, J.D was happy enough to give them an explanation. "In order to fix what's happening to him, the Doctor sent out a recall signal to all of his previous selves."

Turlough nodded, understanding more than Tegan did. "So you're saying his previous selves will be coming here?" He asked.

Jaime nodded her head. "Aye! That's what he said." She replied, watching as John and Tegan pulled the Doctor to his feet.

"Is that what you meant, Doctor?" Tegan asked, obviously wanting to fully understand.

"More or less!" The Doctor replied, staring at John and trying to figure out who he was. "Who are you?" He asked, confused.

"He said he was your brother." They told him again and the Doctor peered more closely at John.

"Brax? You don't look like him! Nor can I sense you."

The Half-Time Lord smiled sheepishly. "Uhh, no. I'm your 'other brother'!" John reiterated.

It just left the Doctor even more puzzled.

"And she said she was your daughter." Turlough nodded at Jaime, who rolled her eyes at his tact.

"What?!" The Doctor's voice turned squeaky as he stared at Jaime. "But that should be impossible!"

"I can explain it if you let me show you." John tried to calm the Doctor and gain his trust.

The Time Lord gave him a look of suspicion but he nodded his head anyway. So J.D placed a hand on the side of the Doctor's head and showed him the basics.

Once he had the necessary info the Doctor nodded his head. "I understand now. Yes, he is my brother, and yes, The Omni is my daughter I adopted. Just not yet at least. They're from my future, that's why I didn't know from the start."

Tegan looked looked from the Doctor to John, Jaime and Alexia. "Oh, well, I suppose that makes sense." She said now.

The Doctor turned his attention to Alexia, puzzled because he'd never seen her before, yet she bared some resemblance to Jaime's First incarnation. "And who are you?" He asked.

"This is my ma'." Jaime introduced, chuckling at the excitement that was washing off her.

Alexia was grinning like a mad woman. "I'm Alexia." She said and the Doctor smiled back at her.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor." He replied, holding out his hand.

"Oh, I know you are!" She answered in such a coy manner that alarm bells rang and Jaime narrowed her eyes suspiciously. And then, to her actual surprise, along with everyone else in the console room, Alexia grabbed the Doctor by the lapels, pulled him towards her and full on kissed him.

"MOTHER!" A shocked Jaime squawked. John stared, dumbfounded and the Doctor's blue eyes widened as his arms wind-milled. His two companions watched on, completely gobsmacked.

When Alexia was done she let go of the Doctor and stepped back from him. "Oh, you're definitely the Doctor!" Alexia sighed with a wink.

Somewhat stunned, the Fifth Doctor collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"Doctor!" Tegan cried, falling to her knees again to check on The Doctor, this time lightly slapping his face in a bid to wake him up. "What did you do to him?" She accused Alexia as Turlough helped her.

"Oh, ha'way!" Alexia put her hands on her hips. "It wasn't THAT bad."

Extremely annoyed, The Omni pulled the woman away from the Doctor. "Wha' the bloody hell was tha' 'bout?" She demanded.

Alexia smiled sheepishly, her face beginning to blush. "Sorry, I just couldn't help it. Peter Davison was my teenage crush…and my favourite Doctor at the time."

John groaned and shook his head. "A simple hug would have just done!" He admonished the woman and her face turned even redder.

"What are you lot talking about?" Turlough demanded.

Nobody gave him an answer as, once again, the TARDIS door opened and two more people walked into the Time Machine. This time it was the First Doctor and an older, adult Susan. To Alexia's surprise it wasn't the Richard Hurndall version of the Doctor. It was the original Doctor that looked like William Hartnell.

Tegan stood up and stared at the new strangers. "Who are you?" She asked.

The First Doctor looked around at the six strangers in the Console Room of his TARDIS. "More to the point, what are you young people doing inside my TARDIS?" He asked.

Tegan glared at the Doctor and folded her arms. "It's HIS TARDIS." She replied, nodding down at the unconscious Fifth Doctor.

"And who might he be?" The First Doctor asked as he looked down at his future self.

"The Doctor." Turlough told him.

"Hmm…good grief!" One realised.

At this point the Fifth Doctor had regained consciousness and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw his past incarnation. "You're here, you're here." He said.

"Yes. Evidently," the younger Doctor appeared to smirk. "Now take it steadily, my boy, and let me help you up." Despite his appearance, One had a strong grip and helped Five back to his feet.

Alexia noticed the rest of the conversation took place in a different language and she had to presume it was their native Gallifreyan language. She also noticed that her daughter appeared to understand what was being said as she looked too embroiled in the conversation.

Finally, One turned his attention back to Five's companions. "And, er, you four are…" He queried.

"Turlough." The ginger introduced himself.

"Alexia MacInarah." Alexia introduced herself and expected Jaime and John to introduce themselves next when the First Doctor looked at them. Except they didn't and he furrowed his brow before turning his attention to Tegan.

"And I'm Tegan Jovanka," Tegan replied. "Who might you be?" She asked the First Doctor.

A sardonic expression appeared on One's face. "I might be any number of things, young lady," he answered the Australian. "As it happens, I am The Doctor. The original, you might say."

The look of surprise and shock coming from Tegan made Jaime grin.

The former Air Stewardess was looking from one Doctor to the other. "But you shouldn't be here at the same time. With him, should you?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Certainly not…" One said.

"It only happens in the gravest of emergencies…" Five picked up.

"Like now…" One continued.

"Yes, unfortunately." Five finished.

The First Doctor once more turned his attention to Tegan and he requested her to get them some tea. Tegan took offence at being told what to do but Five calmed her down and asked Turlough to go with her.

"Thank you." Turlough said and followed Tegan into the inner TARDIS. Alexia was about to follow the two companions until Jaime stopped her.

One frowned before turning to Five. "And now, young fellow, before you tell me all about it," he looked at the three strangers who had such odd timelines. "Who are these people?"

Doctor Number Five looked towards his family before giving a nervous suspicious look at Alexia. "That's Alexia, mother to Jaime," he began to introduce. "That's Jaime," he nodded at the Scots-girl. "Our adopted daughter…" He sensed surprise from his past self and the look on his face was one of bafflement. "…and this is…Smith…our brother." Now the original Doctor looked bemused. "They're from our future." Five added.

Jaime expected a reaction from the First Doctor, so she was not all that surprised to feel his anger washing off him. She wasn't particularly worried either as he was well known for being a crotchety old git. Though she couldn't say the same about her mother and John. She could feel they were very worried.

Still bemused and looking angry because he didn't believe what his future self said, One turned to face Five. "Contact, my boy, contact!" He all but demanded.

Both incarnations closed their eyes and established telepathic contact. When it was done they opened their eyes again and One appeared to have calmed down, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Yes, yes. I fully understand now," he said. "I see how that could have happened." One looked at the Half-Time Lord and tottered over to him to give closer scrutiny. "Interesting, very interesting." One muttered, causing John to shift nervously on his feet as he rubbed the back of his neck. "An actual two-way Metacrisis of a future me, fascinating. Of course, you do realise a Metacrisis cloning is an illegal looming, don't you, young man?"

Brown eyes wide, J.D silently nodded.

"And if the Time Lords were to ever know you existed they would likely to destroy you."

Alexia gasped, her eyes widening, while Jaime took offence.

"Aye, well they'd have tae get through me first," she growled, pushing her way in between the First Doctor and John, giving a dark eyed glare at One. "And I ain't no pushover." She felt pride and adoration washing off John as the First Doctor smirked sardonically.

"Hmm, yes…" He turned away. "I believe they would find you rather formidable." He said as he returned to Five's side and gave Jaime a serious look. "But you're also loyal and protective of him, my dear, I don't exactly fully understand what is happening in my far flung future, yet I do know I would be proud to call you my daughter."

Jaime smiled at this, feeling extremely happy to have been accepted by the First Doctor.

Susan, who had been listening and watching this entire time, finally spoke up. "Grandfather, what is going on here?" She asked. "What makes these people family?"

One turned his attention to his Grand-daughter in order to speak to her. But Jaime took the decision and approached Susan.

 _"Arkytior Lungbarrowmas,"_ the Scots-girl spoke to the older female in Gallifreyan, registering the look of surprise from Susan and feeling it from both incarnations of The Doctor. _"Wife to David Campbell, Grand-daughter to Theta-Sigma, also known as The Doctor, daughter to the House of Lungbarrow. My name is Jaime MacInarah, also known as The Omni. To fully understand how we became family you need to trust me. Can you do that?"_

Susan was suspicious but she was also curious so she nodded her head.

 _"Then let me show you!"_ Jaime added, raising her hand.

In a bid to show Susan everything about her, she lightly grazed her fingers across the Time Lady's temple. Susan gasped at the info-dump she was given before staring at Jaime in a new light.

The Omni grinned back. "I think that would make us cousins, would it not?" She asked in English and Susan nodded her head.

She gathered the younger female in her arms and they both hugged it out.

* * *

After awhile, Turlough and Tegan returned from the kitchen with snacks and refreshments provided by the TARDIS. Then when everyone else was busy eating, Doctors One and Five began discussing the issue of why they had been pulled from their Time Streams. With a little added help from Jaime and John. The First Doctor wanted to go right ahead and send the signal to the rest of his incarnations and wait for them, but Five just couldn't wait and was rather eager to get a move on because the Time Instability was making him vulnerable. However, One thought that was an extremely dangerous idea.

"Well, they'll never make it," Five stated. "There is evil at work."

Tegan frowned. "Evil?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, the usual nefarious business we tend to come across," John spoke up. "Only this one is closer to home."

Turlough sighed. "How can you be so sure?" He enquired.

The Omni let out a frustrated noise. "We're in the Death Zone, remember! On Gallifrey." She reminded the ginger.

"Hasn't it actually got something to do with the Tomb of Rassilon?" Alexia said. "Somebody wants to be immortal or something."

Jaime gave her mum a warning glare and J.D shook his head. Though he remembered very little about this incident there had been something about Rassilon that rang a bell.

As for the two Doctors, they were surprised with what she knew. "You seem to know more than you're letting on, my dear," The First Doctor approached the woman. "What else do you know?"

Face blushing, Alexia spluttered over her words until Jaime saved her.

"Mum doesnae know anythin'," she said to One, before adding in Gallifreyan. _"We just happen to come from a universe where your adventures are seen on screen, that's all. She just needs to learn to keep her mouth shut."_

One nodded his understanding even though he didn't fully grasp what she said.

"So who is Rassilon?" Tegan questioned.

"He was once Lord President of Ancient Gallifrey," Five answered his companion. "Look, we really can't afford to wait," he stressed. "Especially if someone is tapping his power."

A grunt was heard from One. "Well, what do you intend to do, young man?" He asked his future incarnation.

The Fifth Doctor paced a little, looking like he had the entire universe on his shoulders. Finally he turned to everyone watching and announced his intention to go to the Dark Tower. This worried the First Doctor extremely, but Five asked for help in using the scanner to figure things out. Once they got the scanner running, the Doctors brought up an image of the Tower, Jaime, John, One and Susan crowding around him.

"Now, as far as I can make out," Five pointed at the image. "There are three entrances. One above, one below and the main door here."

"Which do you plan to use?" One asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"Uhh…" Five looked confused at his previous incarnation, ignoring the chuckling from several of his companions. "Well the main door would be handy." He replied.

One sighed. "I still think you should wait." He said, yet Five was as adamant than ever.

"There may be very little time!" He cried out, desperate. Susan tried to calm him down but he began pacing in a worrying way.

"Even if you reach the Tower, what are you going to do?" Turlough asked The Doctor.

Five furrowed his brows at his companion. "Uhh…release the TARDIS." He replied, his attention going to the beeping console.

It was John who got to the Scanner first. "Looks like the scanner has found the Forcefield," he stated, peering at the monitor with his glasses on.

"I'll come with you." Susan requested and Five grunted thoughtfully.

"I'd like to come too." Tegan also requested.

"Me too!" Came a third request from Alexia, completely surprising both Half-Time Lords. However, Jaime noticed the odd reaction from the Fifth Doctor when her mum asked to go with him.

As for the First Doctor, he felt that it would be safer if Tegan and Alexia stayed in the TARDIS away from danger. But the Australian only argued back, adamant that she wanted to accompany her Doctor.

"Uhh, yes, okay," Five uttered. "I'd like to bring Tegan and Susan with me…" He gave a suspicious look at Alexia. "It's best you stay in the TARDIS. The Death Zone is a dangerous place for humans."

Glancing at Tegan and bemused at the brush off, Alexia argued that the Australian was human, until Jaime grabbed her hand and told her not to argue with him. Alexia huffed like a child.

"Now," the Fifth Doctor turned to One and J.D. "You'll bring the TARDIS to the Tower as soon as I'll turn off the Forcefield."

"Of course!" The First Doctor replied."

John nodded silently, along with a hint of a salute.

"Of course," Five repeated with an odd look at John. "Right, better get started. Time's running out." He pulled the lever for the door and it opened. "Eureka!" Five uttered and he, along with Tegan and Susan, exited the TARDIS.

* * *

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Alexia scooped up a plate of fruit and went to sit on the pilot's seat off to the side of the room. As she ate the weird looking fruit she watched Turlough, the First Doctor, Jaime and John discussing things over the monitor. She couldn't understand why the Doctor didn't want her coming with him. After all, Tegan was human and he let her go with him and Susan.

Yes, she was well aware the Death Zone of Gallifrey was a dangerous place to be for anybody, after all, it had once been used as a bloody and ruthless combat arena. But she had really wanted to accompany the Fifth Doctor in his bid to make it to the Dark Tower…even if he didn't quite manage it. The Master would turn up, followed by the Cybermen. At least that's how she remembered the scene.

Feeling he mum's annoyance, Jaime stepped away from the console and walked over to where Alexia sat, sitting next to her. "Wha's gotten you in such a twist, ma'?" She asked, taking a piece of fruit from the plate.

"What makes you think I'm 'in a twist'?" Alexia replied, air-quoting her words.

Jaime rolled her eyes. "Because I can feel that you're pissed off," she uttered. "It's literally washing off you."

Alexia blew out a breath and shook her head. She kept forgetting that her daughter could feel emotions. "Alright then. If it's bloody dangerous out there, then why'd the Doctor let Tegan go with him? There's Cybermen, Daleks, a bloody Raston Warrior, even The Master. So why didn't he want me along with him?"

Jaime raised her brows, unsure if she was actually hearing this or she was dreaming. Her mum actually sounded like a whiney kid who never got asked to the school disco. "Get a grip, mother," the Scots-girl snarked. "This version of the Doctor knows Tegan more than he knows you. And not only that, but you make him uncomfortable."

Bewildered and bemused, Alexia stared at her daughter, brown eyes wide. "Excuse me? How exactly do I make him uncomfortable?" She asked. "Ain't it obvious?" Jaime answered back. "First thing you did was kiss him. Even I've never done that! I never even thought tae go after The Doctor expectin' tae get a relationship out of him. I mean, if that had happened it would have just been the same old cliched shit!"

Looking puzzled, Alexia blushed, her face going red in embarrassment. "Look, all I did was get a tiny bit carried away in meeting a favourite Doctor. It's not as if this one was in a serious relationship with anybody."

Jaime let out a surprised snort. Her mum wasn't even sorry.

A short time later they were joined by John, who sat next to Jaime. He'd been listening to their conversation. "Why in the name of Rassilon would you even want to go out there for?" He asked Alexia. "It's the Death Zone. There's nothing there apart from rocks and mountains."

"No," the woman shook her head. "It's not the Death Zone that interests me. It's setting foot on Gallifrey and I always wondered what it would actually look like, bar that place out there and inside the Matrix. I just wanted to see what it was like. CGI or a garden on the TARDIS doesn't do it justice."

John sighed and Jaime looked at him before turning her attention back to her mum. "Gallifrey ain't all good you know. Time Lords are pretentious bastards…" John was heard snorting laughter. "…and it's mostly war torn and desert. Maybe that'll change in the future…I mean, there is a version that survived and that one has what you're probably thinkin' of."

"Red grass and silver leafed trees?" Alexia queried and Jaime nodded.

"Speaking of Gallifrey," John spoke up, used to the idea of Gallifrey surviving the Time War at this point. "Just how many of these episodes featured my home planet?"

Alexia looked over at the Half-Time Lord. "Quite a few actually," she told him. "It began with 'War Games' when the Second Doctor was briefly put on trial, then continued with various episodes taking place on Gallifrey."

John nodded his understanding, looking thoughtful. "…Great heavens. Two more traces." The First Doctor was heard to utter and J.D looked over at him and Turlough. He then stood up and rejoined them at the console.

"Time Lords?" Turlough questioned.

"No, he means two more incarnations of The Doctor." John corrected the companion.

One gave a nod. "Quite right, my boy," he said. "The scanner is keyed to my, our, brain patterns." He looked intently at the scanner. "Well, well, well. So the two of them made it. I wonder what happened to the other."

That was a really good question. The Half-Time Lord had vague memories of his Second Incarnation…and…the Brigadier maybe?...walking into a wet looking cave. Or was it his Third Incarnation with Sarah Jane running to safety from a Raston Warrior. He had even less jumbled up memories of his Fourth Incarnation during this incident, and it was all confusing.

Seven and a half minutes later, Tegan and Susan clattered their way back into the TARDIS without the Fifth Doctor. Susan was limping and being helped by the Australian.

"Susan? What happened to you?" One asked, worried something serious had happened to his Granddaughter.

"I think I twisted my ankle." Susan replied as Alexia and Jaime made way for the Time Lady to sit down.

"And where has my future self got to?" One then questioned.

As Tegan told The First Doctor what had happened outside with Five, J.D checked how bad Susan had injured her ankle. She yelped and Jaime sat beside her cousin in a bid to comfort her.

"Sorry!" John apologised. "There's nothing broken. It's just badly sprained." He told Susan and got Turlough to get the First Aid kit. Sensing agitation from Jaime, the Half-Time Lord looked at her, noticing she was restless as she stared at Susan's sprained ankle. "Don't even think about it!" He warned.

"Och, but it'll only take less than a minute. A few seconds at best." Jaime replied, fidgeting even more.

"It's just a sprain. Don't waste your energy on it."

Turlough had returned with the First Aid kit, so John began to bandage Susan's ankle.

"What are you two talking about?" Susan asked in a bid to get her mind off the pain.

"It's nothing to worry about." John told her. Susan shrugged her shoulders.

"And then?" One asked once Tegan finished her explanation.

"Then he just disappeared." Susan said to her Grandfather about the Fifth Doctor.

One grunted in thought.

"What could have happened?" Turlough questioned.

"Sounds like a transmit device was used." John put in.

"Yes, but he must have got it from The Master." Tegan uttered, worried about The Doctor.

"I do hope he's alright." Susan also worried.

"Yes, well. With our young friend gone, I shall have to go to the Dark Tower." One stated.

"I'll come with you." Tegan offered.

"Oh." One furrowed his brow at the Australian and was about to tell her he didn't need her. Yet he felt she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Oh, if you must. Thank you my dear."

Jaime saw a chance and jumped to her feet. "Can I come too?" She requested. The reaction she expected came from her mum and John.

"What? No!" J.D stood up straight and stared at Jaime.

"You said there's nothing much out there!" Alexia argued.

Jaime looked back at her mum and J.D. "It's okay, I know what I'm doin'." She told them.

"No, no, no…out of the question," the First Doctor argued. "It's too dangerous out there for humans, let alone Human Hybrids…"

"Just give me a chance tae explain!" Jaime interrupted One. "I can get you to The Dark Tower quicker without the need for walkin'."

One raised his brows and chuckled. "How will you manage that, my dear?" He asked.

"Teleportation," Jaime answered and continued on before the Doctor could interrupt her. "I mean, The Omni isnae just what I call myself. I am literally that. I'm an Omni-psychic, a Psionic manipulator." And with that she clicked her fingers which made a ball of electrified fire appear in her hand. "See!" She felt waves of surprise washing off various people in the room.

"Wow!" Susan exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"I've seen some wonders while travelling with the Doctor, but never this." Tegan added, looking a tad amazed.

Turlough just stared silently in a gawpy way.

Jaime then extinguished the fire with a fine mist. "So how 'bout it?"

The Doctor smirked. "You won't be able to teleport straight into the Tower. It's surrounded by protection."

"I dinnae care, I just know I can get you there quicker than usual." She argued.

A thoughtful frown appeared on the Doctor's face as he wondered whether he should let her tag along or not. "Alright, if you think you can help, you can come along too." He told the Scots-girl and she grinned happily.

"Thank you!" Jaime said.

"Are you sure about this?" A worried John asked.

Jaime turned to him. "I'll be fine, there's no need tae worry."

John put his hands on her face and leaned forward. "I'll always worry about you you when you're far away from me." He told her and kissed her before stepping back from her. He watched as she hugged Alexia and finally exited the TARDIS with Tegan and The Doctor.


	26. The Five Doctors - Part Two

As the Dark Tower loomed across the land, a whirlwind appeared just 15ft away from it. Then Jaime, Tegan and The Doctor appeared.

The Australian seemed to wobble as if she was disorientated until she caught herself. "That wasn't a normal teleportation was it?" She asked, looking at Jaime.

"No, I believe it was wind based, my dear girl." The Doctor answered, beginning to totter across the rocky ground towards the Tower.

Tegan helped him while Jaime kept watch for trouble as she followed behind. "So what else can you do?" Tegan enquired, curious. "If you really are omnipotent as you say you are, then you'll be able to do anything, right?" She was looking back at Jaime and waiting for an answer.

"Well, it's basically the use of Psionic abilities, such as psychic, telekinesis and telepathy," Jaime explained. "I'm what you would call an 'All-Powerful'." She moved closer to her fellow Time travellers so she wouldn't slow them down, while Tegan was heard thinking over what an All-Powerful was.

"How many more 'All-Powerfuls' are there?" She asked.

"There's three of us." Jaime replied. "My sister and The Bad Wolf."

The Doctor slowed down in surprise, pretty much sure he had heard something about a Bad Wolf before but couldn't think where, and gazed at the Scots-girl. "None-sense, my child," he uttered. "What about the Guardians and the Eternals?"

Jaime frowned, thinking. He had a point, but there had been no sign of that lot in the future following the Time War. Perhaps they'd been affected by it. That was until a sudden thought came to mind, as well as a sense of danger. "Aren't they creatures of the Pre-Universe, N-Space, that kind of thing?" Jaime questioned, thankful for the Time Lord part of her mind. She saw The Doctor grinning at her, followed by humoured chuckling. He walked ahead, going a little faster.

"I think he was testing you." Tegan said and Jaime nodded.

As they neared the Tower, a thunderstorm began, but when Jaime looked up at the sky, which was blue, there was barely any thunder clouds. She remembered watching this episode in that stupid Nightmare Universe, though most scenes were now just vague memories. "I always thought Gallifrey's skies were supposed to be orange?" She questioned.

The Doctor grunted when he reached the door, but he waited for Tegan and Jaime to catch up. "It is," he replied. "It just depends on what area of Gallifrey you're in. The Death Zone was designed to imitate most planets across the Universe." He explained.

"It's barbaric," Tegan muttered, having learned about the Death Zone earlier. She turned her attention to the Tower door. "Now what? You're not suggesting we bang down the door, I hope."

Jaime laughed because she could easily kick it down if she wanted too.

"It looks very much like a bell to me." The Doctor answered the Australian after glancing at Jaime. However, he gave close scrutiny to what he thought was a bell…until he flipped it. And it turned out to be a number pad. He chuckled and typed some numbers into it. The door slid open.

"It's an entry coder!" Tegan exclaimed.

"Indeed it is, my dear." The Doctor replied with a nod.

The trio walked into The Tower and Jaime realised it was built to cause a lot of confusion. Though The Doctor seemed to know where he was going, so his two companions followed him. That was until they got to a strangely patterned corridor and floor. He managed to stop Tegan but Jaime stood still and stared at the floor, sensing danger.

"Don't be in such a hurry." The Doctor admonished Tegan as he dug into his pocket, pulling out several coins seconds later.

"We have to pay to get in?" The Australian questioned.

Jaime snorted. "The floor is electrified," she explained. "I can sense it. But I think I can trip it by overloadin' the system." Bringing up all her shields, Jaime walked across the chequered floor towards the fifth row.

"What?" The Doctor looked positively horrified. "Come back here this minute!"

"Don't do it!" Tegan cried out and put her hands over her face. She couldn't watch.

The Omni reached the fifth row of the board and suddenly she was pounded with electricity. Completely horrified, the Doctor watched as she stood rigid, jerking slightly. He thought she was dead until there was a cracking noise and the circuit broke.

Jaime stumbled against the wall and took in big gasping breaths, her skin crackling with static electricity and her dark hair stood on end. When she tried to smooth it down it remained sticking up.

Tegan lowered her hands and stared in bewilderment. "How?" She mumbled.

Bemused and angry, the Doctor rushed towards The Omni and grabbed her arms, being careful not to touch her skin. "What in the name of Rassilon were you thinking? To knowingly walk onto an electrified trap!"

"I told you what I was goin' tae do!" Jaime replied with a grimace. His grip was firm and it didn't feel all that nice when her skin was tingling with electricity.

"Yes, and you could have died, child. You couldn't have known how many volts of electricity this board held. Are you this reckless in the future?"

"Aye! And he's used tae it." Jaime replied back with a cheeky grin.

The Doctor would have snapped at her even worse but he was joined by Tegan and he stepped back from his future adopted daughter.

"How?" Tegan asked in awe. "How are you not dead?"

"I absorbed it all." Jaime answered her and started shifting from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable.

"Hmm, and right now she's a walking power station. I wouldn't recommend touching bare skin." The Doctor warned, causing Tegan to take a step back. She could feel it in the air around The Omni.

"Why was the floor electrified anyway?" She questioned.

"Because our ancestors had such a wonderful sense of humour." A different voice spoke up and all three looked around to find a dark haired bearded man stood at the end of the corridor.

Jaime gasped as she stared at The Master with his stolen Trakenite body.

"Do I know you young man?' The Doctor asked, giving the stranger a suspicious look.

The Master told his old friend that they went to the Academy together and Jaime felt surprise from The Doctor.

"What do you want?" Tegan angrily snapped at the other Time Lord.

"To help." The Master simply said and Jaime shuddered, knowing straight away he was lying.

Tegan scoffed. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!" She snarked.

The Omni took the initiative and stepped forward, glaring angrily at The Master. "He's lyin'. The Master doesnae want to help. He just wants to cause chaos!"

The other Time Lord smirked at her. "And who might you be, my dear?" He asked, only because he'd never seen her before with any version of the Doctor. Not to mention her body was swamped with electricity, which was odd for a human. So maybe she wasn't, or maybe she held a greater power in which he could manipulate.

A similar, yet mischievous grin, appeared on Jaime's face when she heard his thoughts. "I am usually referred to as The Omni." She answered The Master and chuckled when she felt his surprise and suspicion.

Raising a brow, The Master said; "Oh, is that so?"

The Omni nodded. "Universally." She added.

Now The Master was really suspicious because he once said something similar a long time ago to an ape of a showman. It couldn't be just a coincidence.

"You two go on ahead," Jaime spoke to Tegan and The Doctor without turning around. "I'll deal with The Master and the Cybermen."

"What?" Tegan blurted out while The Master's eyes widened for several seconds.

"Well, it seems you know more than you're letting on." He said as several Cybermen turned up.

The Doctor blustered as Tegan tried to pull him away. He didn't want to leave Jaime with the Cybermen or his old friend. He knew they were dangerous.

"GO, NOW!" Jaime roared loudly, shocking everyone with how loud her voice was. Tegan was finally able to pull The Doctor away.

"What is going on?" A suspicious sounding Cyberman asked, yet the damn thing was void of any emotion and gave Jaime the creeps.

"Well my dear, that just leaves you, me and the Cybermen." The Master said rather smoothly.

"I wouldnae bet on it!" Jaime snarked, closed her eyes and concentrated. She was able to send out a wide-range blast of electric that caught all the Cybermen and The Master. She smirked when she heard them screaming and opened her eyes to watch the Cybermen jerking before collapsing, dead. The Master had sunk to his knees, a grimace of pain on his face. As for Jaime, her skin felt less tingly than it had before. Laughing rather callously, she turned away to rejoin Tegan and The Doctor.

Though she didn't get very far as The Master had recovered quickly and caught her, pinning her against the wall. "What are you?" He demanded. "Who are you?" Jaime just glared at him silently, not even attempting to struggle out of his grip. The Master found that very unusual, so he tried his usual tricks. "I am The Master and you will obey me!" He commanded, expecting her to instantly be at his beck and call. He didn't expect her to start grinning however. "What? Obey me, obey me!" He became bemused when she started laughing at him, right in his face. "What do you find funny?" He demanded.

"Poor Master," Jaime teased. "You really dinnae know me!" She told him and raised her knee right into his groin.

The Master grunted and let her go, doubling over in pain. For some reason it had felt like he'd been kicked by an elephant and not a humanoid female.

"But I know you," The Omni continued and punched him hard in the face. He stumbled backwards against the wall with another pained grunt. He was practically seeing stars. "I know you in the future." And she blasted him with the remaining electricity she'd absorbed.

The Master yelled painfully and he wasn't quite aware of his surroundings until he felt himself being lifted up. "What?!" He found he was high up off the ground. He was suddenly flying back down the corridor and went slamming into the floor, among the dead Cybermen, with a bone rattling thud. By the time he recovered she was long gone.

* * *

Jaime ran along the corridors, a weird feeling of intimidation setting in. She wasn't scared, far from it. But there seemed to be something up with the corridor. Almost as if something didn't want her to go any further. "Whoever you are, I'm not afraid of you!" The Omni snarled angrily. "Show me the way." The feeling of intimidation ended and she found herself walking into a large room.

It was basically a Mausoleum with a sarcophagus of Rassilon off to the side. There was some sort of Obelisk in which the First, Second and Third Doctors where stood around it. The companions, the Brigadier, Sarah-Jane and Tegan were watching them. Tegan asked what the inscription meant and then both Sarah-Jane and the Brigadier also wanted to know as well. The Second Doctor told them it was Gallifreyan and not everybody could understand it. To jaime's surprise she found she could actually clearly read the inscription on the obelisk.

"This is the Tomb of Rassilon, where Rassilon lies in eternal sleep." Jaime read and the three Doctors turned to her in surprise.

"You can understand Gallifreyan?" One asked her and Jaime nodded.

"Aye. If I can fly the TARDIS, then I can understand the Ancient Gallifreyan language." She said.

"Who are you?" Two asked, blue eyes narrowed. "I can't tell if you're human or alien."

"I'm both, Jaime answered him. "I'm a Human-Time Lord hybrid." She looked at the Third Doctor. "We've met before. I just look a wee bit different. Remember that time The Master was messin' around wi' the Autons and he tried tae kill you with the telephone?" She reminded.

Three looked at Jaime thoughtfully, remembering a time an unnaturally pale faced, brown haired girl and her MetaCrisis bond-mate, a future him, ran out of the TARDIS to rescue him. "Yes, yes. I remember," he replied. "How is John-David? I recall you both borrowed Bessie for a drive until Torchwood abducted you both."

Jaime grimaced at the thought of what she did to that small island based Torchwood. "Aye, he's dandy. He's currently waitin' in the TARDIS." She answered Three's question about John.

"Good, good. And what about future me? How am I treating you?"

The Omni grinned widely. "He adopted me." She told Three and he smiled proudly.

"Excuse me? What do you mean, adopted?" Two asked, puzzled.

Jaime looked at the smaller Doctor. "I'm your adopted daughter from the future." She explained.

Two gasped and his blue eyes widened. "Oh my giddy aunt!" He uttered.

Jaime giggled. That had to be an understatement of the Century. _"I go by the name of The Omni, but you can call me Jaime."_ She said this last bit in Gallifreyan, more surprise was felt.

Two smiled happily. _"I'd be proud to call you my daughter."_ He replied in the same language, causing Jaime to blush. And continuing on with that pride, the Three Doctors requested her to read the rest of the inscription on the obelisk.

Happy to help and feeling wanted, Jaime stepped closer to the obelisk and looked closely at all the writing. "Well…this bit here…" Jaime pointed at the side of it. "…say's that 'those who managed to get this far past the many dangers has shown great courage and determination'." Then she looked at the next bit. "'To lose is to win and he who wins shall lose'." It puzzled her and she rubbed the back of her neck with a frown. "What the hell is that even supposed tae mean?" Jaime wondered.

"It also promises that whoever takes the ring from Rassilon's hand and puts it on shall get the reward he seeks." The First Doctor read the rest of the inscription.

"What reward?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"Immortality." One told her.

"What? Live forever? Never die?" The Brigadier sounded sceptical.

"That is what the word means young man." One answered him and Jaime giggled. Alistair was hardly young.

"But that's impossible!" Sarah-Jane cried out.

Jaime shook her head. "It's not impossible, Sarah," she told the young companion she knew in the future. "I'm an Omni-psychic. I'm also immortal because of my abilities." The three companions looked completely fascinated. There was various emotions from The Doctors. "My bond-mate is also immortal because of me, and we know of two humans who are also immortal."

"Good grief!" The Third Doctor was heard to utter.

"Yes, well that is all in the future," the Second Doctor stated. "Currently Rassilon possesses it now, and is willing to share it with whoever takes the ring."

At this point an incessant Master walked into the room, tissue compressor in his hand. "Thank you, gentlemen," he sneered. "That is exactly what I need to know. I came here to help you, a little unwillingly, but I came. My services were scorned, my help refused." The Master suddenly glared at Jaime. "As for you, she who's not just powerful in abilities but strength too. She who can speak the language of the Time Lords and is somehow immortal. I'll deal with you later."

Raising her brows, The Omni snorted, humoured by his so-called 'threat'.

The Master turned his attention back to The Doctors, ignoring the fact she was actually smirking at him. "Now I shall help myself to immortality."

The Doctors protested this. "Out of the question." The First Doctor bit back.

"You're hardly a suitable candidate." The Third Doctor snarked.

"For anything," The Second Doctor spoke up. "And don't you dare threaten my daughter!" He added.

A wave of surprise washed off The Master and he raised his brows at the news. A scornful chuckle soon emitted from his mouth. "My dear Doctor, you really do astound me," he said. "What do you think the Time Lords would say if they knew you had adopted a human, a mere ape, as family. Albeit a human with a great amount of power and an ability to speak Gallifreyan."

Eyes darker than normal and a scowl on her face, Jaime took a step towards The Master, not minding the weapon he held and ignoring the warnings from The Doctors telling her to be careful. "I'm more than just a human," she growled at the other Time Lord. "I'm a Human/Time Lord Hybrid. I'm not just 'powerful' as you put it. I'm All-Powerful, I'm a Psionic Manipulator. And do you know what else I can do…" Jaime added with a cheeky grin. "I can make you drop that tissue compressor."

The Master looked down at his weapon and then back up at Jaime with a smirk. "I don't think so, you naïve little child." He said with a laugh.

Feeling like she'd been insulted, Jaime growled and stared back at The Master. "Drop your weapon." She commanded, voice echoing.

Blinking several times The Master dropped the compressor as if it was hot. He recovered quickly and looked down at the weapon. "What?" He uttered, confused.

"I told you I'd make you drop it." Jaime warned and he looked up at her, eyes wide. Fear, ACTUAL fear washed off the Time Lord. "Now…do jumpin' jacks." Jaime commanded next and The Master found himself jumping on the spot, his eyes still wide.

"What? What is going on?" The Master demanded, panting as he jumped up and down.

"Mind Control, Master," the Scots-girl spoke. "Simple, verbal Mind Control. And it trumps your hypnotism." A huge smirk appeared on her face. "I heard you makin' plans, inside your head, thinkin' you could handle me. Sadly you were very much wrong. You could never handle me even if you tried. You're a failure, Master, and you always will be. Now, dance like a madman!" Jaime commanded once again.

The Master now found himself dancing some crazy dance around the room that he couldn't stop. He could hear people laughing and SHE was laughing the loudest. They were laughing at him. "Please, please…stop it," The Master begged. "Stop this, I beg you!" He was scared, really scared and he didn't think it would end.

Luckily his old friend The Doctor felt sorry for him and Two approached Jaime. "My dear Jaime, enough is enough. Please, stop it." He requested and Jaime frowned at The Doctor. "He may be an enemy, but he's also an old friend. Make it stop, please."

The Omni sighed. "Okay, just for you." She said and turned her attention back to The Master. "Koschei of the House of Oakdown, go to sleep."

With blessed relief, The Master's eyes rolled up and he collapsed to the floor in a forced sleep.

* * *

With The Doctors now busy messing about with a Control Panel on the far wall, the Brigadier and Tegan were currently hogtying the sleeping Master. Sarah-Jane watched as Jaime knelt at The Master's head and put her fingers on the sides of his head.

"What are you doing?" She asked, curious.

"I'm just wipin' his memory of me from his mind," Jaime answered her. "I know you're all likely tae forget this wee incident, but I just want tae be careful." Once she'd done it The Omni stood up and looked at Sarah-Jane, a huge grin appearing on her face. "Look at you!" She uttered to the frizzy haired, fresh faced Sarah. "You look so young."

The former companion looked surprised. "You know me?" She asked. "How?"

"In the future of course!" Jaime replied, still with a grin on her face. "Even though you're not travellin' with The Doctor anymore, you're still fightin' the good fight and followin' up on alien sightin's." She pulled Sarah towards her and hugged her. "You're brilliant. A lot older, but just bloody brilliant!"

Sarah-Jane blushed at the compliment. "Oh, thank you!" She replied.

"Do you know any of us?" Tegan asked, pointing at herself and The Brig. "In the future."

Jaime shook her head. "No, I've only met you both in the past before. Maybe I'll be able to find you at some point in time."

"Oh, great!" Tegan snarked and Jaime chuckled at Tegan's typical Australian attitude.

"Well I've reversed the Polarity of the Neutron flow," the Third Doctor was overheard to utter once he'd Soniced the Forcefield off. "So the TARDIS should be free of the Forcefield now."

"I'll try to get through to the Capitol." The Second Doctor spoke next and pressed several buttons on the Transmat Control panel.

That meant the TARDIS would be coming in very, very soon. Though she felt excited for the Time Machine turning up, she also sensed the growing sense of danger from earlier. It had suddenly ramped itself up. Within seconds the best sound in the universe made itself known and the TARDIS materialised in the corner. The door opened and only Turlough and Susan walked out. That sense of danger still grew.

"Can you hear me, old fellow?" The Second Doctor asked as the call to the Capitol was picked up.

Susan approached Jaime. _"Omni, John has asked for you."_ The older female spoke in Gallifreyan.

Nodding silently, followed by a short hug between relatives, Jaime walked towards the TARDIS, the bad feeling she was sensing was getting almost oppressive. As if the whole sky was going to fall down on top of her. Halfway there though she halted when she was overcame by visions. They weren't particularly pleasant either. They involved her being attacked by Rassilon's spirit because she wasn't a full Time Lord, being threatened by Borusa, or even she and John being discovered by the Time Lords with J.D being destroyed and herself being used in nefarious ways. Jaime cried out, doubling over before covering her face with her hands.

"Calling the Capitol, calling the Capitol," Two continued. "This is The Doctor speaking. Well, one of them. Can you hear me? Can you hear me, Doctor? Is there anybody there? Calling the Capitol."

Seeing her distress, Susan and Sarah-Jane hurried to Jaime's side. "Are you okay, cousin?" Susan asked, eyes wide.

"What happened?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"Yes!" Jaime replied as she stood up straight. "I need tae go." And she ran for the TARDIS, walked in, the door squeaking shut after her. In the Console Room a pale faced John was being helped up by a confused Alexia. "Did you see?" Jaime asked, her face paler than usual. The Half-Time Lord nodded his head silently and caught Jaime in a comforting hug.

"See what?" Alexia asked, still confused. "What did you see?" She never got an answer so she thought it must be a private thing between them. With a shrug she turned her attention to the Monitor on the wall. It was showing what was happening inside the room of the Dark Tower.

The Fifth Doctor, who was apparently hypnotised, had turned up alongside another Time Lord she still couldn't remember the name of. He was actually being very threatening and not only that but he had somehow frozen the companions in place. He told The Doctors that he was responsible for bringing the Doctors back to Gallifrey. They were angered and attempted to get their future incarnation back on side.

"Ahh, it's Borusa." J.D spoke beside her, making her jump. "He taught me and several friends at the Academy. He had no time for childish pranks and his punishments were near brutal." John grimaced at the thought, then felt Jaime place an arm around his lower back. He smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders. "This is the point where he was President of Gallifrey." He added as an afterthought.

"See how the companions have been frozen," Jaime pointed out. "Bein' what I am, it wouldnae have worked on me and he would have noticed." She shuddered at the fading memory of the vision and John pulled her closer to him.

Looking over at her daughter, Alexia wondered what she had seen in her vision but didn't dare ask.

"This is the Game of Rassilon." An otherworldly voice was overheard to utter on the monitor and Alexia turned her attention back to it. Borusa had approached the Sarcophagus while The Doctor was warning him not to. Though he wouldn't listen. "Who comes to disturb Rassilon?" The voice questioned.

"I am Borusa, Lord President of Gallifrey." The Time Lord replied and a floating head, belonging to Rassilon, appeared above his body.

"Why have you come here?" Rassilon demanded.

Borusa told him he came for what he was promised and the Ancient Time Lord pointed out immortality. Even warned the younger Time Lord of his choice. Sadly, Borusa was as bullheaded as ever, even claiming the Doctors to be his servants, in which Doctors Two, Three and Five denied. The First Doctor didn't deny it in a bid to trick Borusa even more.

"He's a wily one, that Doctor." Alexia commented.

"Smart too," Jaime replied. "He knows what he's doin'."

The floating head of Rassilon invited the President to put on the Ring of Rassilon and Borusa did so.

Then it all went wrong for him. Eyes widening, Alexia watched, shivering, as Borusa screamed a blood curdling scream before he was pulled into a spare space on the Sarcophagus, immortalised forever.

"That was even worse than what was portrayed in the episode," Alexia said. "That was just downright horrible. That was a real man, who just made a poor choice in life."

John shrugged at her words. "He wanted it."

"Rassilon has a weird concept of immortality," Jaime spoke up. "I think he would have been incensed to be in the same presence of another immortal," she added. "Especially one who wasn't a full Time Lord."

J.D nodded silently, thankful they were in the protection of the TARDIS.

On the monitor screen, Rassilon spoke briefly with The Doctors. None of them wanted immortality, yet they wanted to go back to their own Timelines. Rassilon granted it, even going so far as to helping the Fourth Doctor and Romana out of the Vortex, going on to make The Master disappear.

"It is time for your other selves to depart," Rassilon stated. "Let them make their farewells and go. You have chosen wisely, Doctor. Farewell." And with that said, the floating head of Rassilon disappeared.

And that was all the three of them got to see as the TARDIS decided to lower the cover on the wall monitor. "Well, I suppose that's all." Alexia muttered and turned away to look at the door. Would they all be coming in at the same time? Or would they be coming in individually and disappearing as they were taken back to their timelines. She then began to figure out what the Fifth Doctor, Tegan and Turlough's next adventure would be. "Warriors of the Deep," Alexia suddenly exclaimed. "Funny looking Silurians. That's their next adventure!" She turned back to Jaime and John with a wide grin. "What do you say?" She asked, desperate to continue hanging about with the Fifth Doctor.

"Sorry, ma'," Jaime apologised. "But we're movin' on. She took a hold of her mother's hand and the three of them were teleported out of the TARDIS.


	27. The Aftermath of House

Rose Tyler leaned against the doorway to the Console Room, watching as The Doctor worked on the Console from the space under the grating. The trip to outside of the Universe to the Planetoid known as House had taken a lot out of the TARDIS, so he was doing some much needed maintenance. Especially after what happened with the Time Machine when the heart of her had been pulled out and put into a human body.

And worst of all they all found there were no other Time Lords alive, yet there were dozens of Time Lord Messenger boxes all calling out for help. It very much angered The Doctor, which Rose felt quite a lot. Even Jenny felt it, and he took his anger out on the two patchwork people who lived on the Planetoid with an Ood and human called Idris.

At some point The Doctor tricked Amy and Rory into going back to the TARDIS. He had attempted to get Rose and Jenny to go with them but they refused, so he, Rose and Jenny went on to investigate the weird human, only to find out that's where the TARDIS had been dumped into.

A human body with rather big breasts, reminding Rose too much of Madame de Pompadour. She wasn't jealous like she was with Reinette, just very curious. Especially when Idris kept confusing herself, blurting out things that were yet to happen or even calling them odd names. The Doctor was her 'Thief' because he had stolen her. Rose was her 'Wolf'…obviously. And Jenny was her 'Fair Lady'. There were references to other people as well, like the 'Omnipotent' one, the 'Timeless' one and the 'Mothery' one.

When House stole the TARDIS in a bid to get to the proper Universe, it was a race against time to build themselves a TARDIS console. Especially as the TARDIS' human body was failing. Once the Console was built, The Doctor, Rose, Jenny and Idris chased after House. With the help of Rory and Amy they managed to lower the Shields and they landed in a white walled Console Room.

But House was surprised and did his best in attempting to kill everyone. Even going as far as deleting the white walled Console Room. Luckily they were all teleported into the current console room when that happened, yet House was still determined to kill them all. Because a human body couldn't hold what was basically the TARDIS, Idris had collapsed and was dying.

What she had whispered to Rory just confused him, something about a Songstress in a jungle. But what she said to Rose really freaked her out. The TARDIS/Idris couldn't wait to see the Cub, telling her not to be scared to tell The Doctor. Finally Idris died and became part of the TARDIS, eradicating House until there was nothing left of him.

Now, for the dozenth time, Rose reached out with her mind to check if the TARDIS was still there and found her happily humming away. The blonde nodded with a smile. It had been a harrowing ordeal for all of them.

Walking further into the Console Room, Rose approached the Time Lord, various emotions coming from him. He was obviously still greatly upset over the whole incident with House. "Doctor?" She called, crouching down by the opening in the floor. "How's things?" She asked.

The Doctor popped his head up, brown hair all messy. "Almost done." He replied, grinning slightly. "Just got a few more repairs to do."

Rose nodded and looked at him trying to sense what he was thinking, except he'd boarded everything up. "And what about you?" Rose asked. "How are you?"

The grin slipped off his face and he disappeared back into the hole. "I'm alright, Rose," she heard him reply. "I'm always alright."

Rose groaned and shook her head, those three words she hated the most when uttered by The Doctor. They always meant he wasn't alright at all, especially when it came to mentioning other Time Lords and his planet. Their latest adventure just knocked him for six.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked.

"Where are Jenny and The Ponds?" The Doctor was heard to counter-ask.

Beyond frustrated, Rose stood up, walked over to the jumpseat and sat down. She managed to keep her cool for the moment. "Amy and Rory are in their room and Jenny's exploring the TARDIS." She answered the Doctor's question. "Now will you answer my question?" She requested.

"What question is that?" The Doctor replied as he crawled out of the hole and put the grating back.

A grim smile appeared on Rose's face. One way or another she was gonna find a way to get it out of him.

"Rose?" The Doctor worried when he sensed her anger. He couldn't quite understand why.

Rose smiled her Rose Tyler smile and the sense of anger dwindled away. "Can you teach me how to teleport?" She asked instead, noticing The Doctor furrowing his brow. "I'm telekinetic, yeah. Yet I still have no idea how to do it. Jaime can do it, even Jenny."

The Doctor smiled with a nod, followed by rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, okay. We'll probably should use the HSP."

But Rose shook her head. "Jaime has it and she's not here." She told the Time Lord.

"Ahh," The Doctor muttered thoughtfully, tugging at his ear. "I suppose it's back to basics then. Come on." He took Rose's hand and they exited out of the console room.

* * *

As they walked along the corridor towards the training room, Rose looked at The Doctor and asked; "When do you think they'll be back?" The question was about Jaime, J.D and Alexia, who were currently somewhere in Space and Time.

"I've no idea. They could have gone anywhere." The Doctor replied. "Although…" He trailed off, looking thoughtful as new memories cropped up.

"Yeah?" Rose prompted him.

"I do remember seeing them on the TARDIS with my Fifth Incarnation, Tegan and Turlough. They'd landed in the Death Zone on Gallifrey."

Rose perked up when he mentioned his home planet. "Really? What were they doing there? And why exactly does your planet have something as ominous like a 'Death Zone'?" She asked, using air quotes.

"Oh, it was used long ago as a combat arena in Ancient Gallifreyan times." The Doctor answered and Rose noticed he didn't answer her first question.

If skirting the issue was an Olympic sport, The Doctor would win gold every time.

"Oddly enough they vanished, almost as if they hadn't been there at all. However, the next time I saw them though they had turned up on Lakertya with my Seventh Incarnation and Mel."

Rose raised her brows. "Right, so what is Lakertya like and where in the Universe is it?" She asked and the Doctor smiled at her.

"It's on the far side of the Milky Way and about ten star miles West. On the surface the planet is basically just inhospitable to life, but it's inhabitants, the Lakertyans, live in the mountains, sort of underground in a way." A grin appearing on his face he fully turned his attention to Rose. "As for the Lakertyans themselves, they're humanoid in appearance, but their skin colour looks almost day-glo."

Rose halted in her steps. "What?" She looked back at The Doctor, who was grinning in such a teasing way. "Day-glo? You can't be serious!" She exclaimed.

"Uh-uh," the Time Lord shook his head. "They really were like that. They were green or orange. Even their hair seemed to glow brightly." He noticed Rose looked completely fascinated in his discription of the Lakertyans, and that's the way he liked her best. When she would be fascinated by her surroundings or a new planet. And he missed that a lot when he lost her. He didn't want to lose her again.

They had reached the training room.

"Here we go!" He uttered and they walked inside. The room was still on the setting that was used last, which was a forest, making the Doctor wonder what exactly they'd been up to when they were training. "Can you change to a basic setting, thanks." The Doctor requested and the room changed within seconds.

Rose peered around the room, taking in the grey walls, then looked at the Plinths in the middle of the room. There were three of them and they all had a large vase on top of them. "So this is basic, yeah?" Rose questioned with a frown.

"Yep!" The Doctor replied, popping the 'p'. "This is how I helped Jaime train her powers."

Listening, the blonde nodded faintly. "And the vases? What are they for?" She questioned next.

"Well, I'm hardly going to let you teleport yourself until you've mastered it on an object first. You could end up anywhere in time and space." The Doctor told her.

Rose grinned away at this, knowing The Doctor cared very deeply for her. "Aww, how thoughtful!" She teased and The Doctor's face took on a hint of pink as he blushed, with a sheepish looking smile appearing shortly after.

"Right…" He muttered, feeling all hot and bothered. "Just focus your mind on one of the vases you want to use."

Still grinning, Rose turned her attention to the targets, moving to a spot marked on the floor. Then she held her hand out towards the middle target. "All you have to do is concentrate on where you want to send it," the Time Lord continued to instruct and Rose could feel that he was stood right behind her. "But don't just send it anywhere or you may never find it again…" He waffled on. "…learned that the hard way with Jaime. She accidentally teleported Donna into the Zero Gravity room."

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. At this point she was tempted to teleport The Doctor away just so she could concentrate. "Doctor!" She warned.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Just…concentrate on the target."

Rose nodded her head. Oh, she'd concentrate alright. But first she needed to find a way to get him to air his feelings without scaring him too much.

Causing the vase to wobble dangerously with her telekinesis, Rose spoke to The Doctor. "So how are you really feeling?" She asked him and felt a bout of puzzled confusion from him.

He had his eyes narrowed as he looked at Rose from behind. "I already told you, Rose. I'm alright," he replied to her question and he didn't see her eyes glow gold. "I'm always alri…"

He didn't get to finish what he was saying because the vase on the left exploded into millions of tiny fragments, shocking him and causing him to take several steps back. The vase in the middle tumbled off its plinth and would have smashed to the floor if it hadn't been caught via telekinesis.

"Come off it, Doctor," Rose uttered, concentrating as she carefully hovered the vase back on its plinth. Her eyes were back to their usual dark browns. "I'm not one of your companions you can just fob off!" She told him. "I'm Rose," she looked back at him with a smile. THE smile. "Your forever."

The look on the Doctor's face was one of mistrust and scrutiny. He'd been ready to flee until she smiled at him. The one he could barely resist. "What? You intending to scare me into talking?" He questioned.

Rose sighed. "No, Doctor. I'm not trying to scare you. All I want is for you to talk. Tell me how you're feeling." She answered the Time Lord.

Grimacing, the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck while shifting awkwardly on his feet. "Honestly, Rose. There's no need for this. I'm fine…"

As Rose turned away from him he didn't notice her eyes glowing gold again and the vase on the right exploded, tiny pieces of China becoming dangerous pellets, pinging off the remaining vase and putting chips in it.

"Rose!" The Doctor warned, becoming angry. "Stop it."

The blonde sighed but didn't look back at him. "Okay, fair enough," she said. "I won't push you any further." Her attention returned to the middle target and once again held her hand out towards it. She needed to use her telekinesis to teleport it and not rely on Bad Wolf.

"There's no need or any reason to push, Rose. I don't need to be Psychologised. I'm a Time Lord." He expected her to answer back, but she didn't say anything. "Rose?"

Rose wasn't listening. She had her attention focused on her target. She was pretty sure she could see it flickering away.

"Rose? Rose!" He continued to call and tried to sense what she was feeling. The Doctor couldn't get anything from her as she had put up her shields. He couldn't tell whether she was angry or happy.

Rose could definitely see it flickering. All she had to do now was concentrate on where she put it.

Sighing and becoming frustrated, The Doctor began to pace, his hands going through his hair. "Okay, fine…I'm not okay," he admitted. "Far from it…"

Rose was still concentrating on teleporting her target, and not only was it flickering but it was wobbling slightly too. 'C'mon, c'mon!' The blonde thought, brow deeply furrowed and a grimace on her face. 'C'mon, you can do it, I know you can!' With even more concentration Rose took a step forward and growled under her breath. The vase suddenly disappeared, teleported to area's unknown. Rose grinned and was about to turn to The Doctor until she realised he was talking. She stopped and listened to him.

"…After the whole thing with the Time War and The Year That Never Was, I thought I'd still be the only one left. Until that Emergency Messaging System came to the door. Then I thought that maybe I wasn't alone after all and there was another Time Lord alive, other than The Master. And he was loopy, completely mad as a box of frogs…" The Doctor trailed off and shook his head. "…but not The Corsair. They were one of the good ones. They were a real party animal with a great sense of humour. You would have liked them, Rose…"

The blonde could feel The Doctor's turmoil as he continued pacing behind her.

"But no, it wasn't to be. All we found instead was a cannibalistic sentient Planetoid that liked to snack on TARDIS', and used Time Lord parts for his patchwork servants. They didn't deserve it. None of them did. And I certainly wouldn't wish that on my worst enemies." The Doctor finished what he was saying, stopped pacing and turned to Rose, expecting her to still have her back to him. Except she had turned to him, her eyes wide.

She'd listened to him talking and venting his whole feelings. "But Doctor, you're not really alone, or lonely," Rose told him. "Not anymore. You've got me and Jaime, J.D, Jenny and Alexia. Even Amy and Rory. We are your family." She took a couple of steps towards the Doctor, who was grinning at her words, yet was feeling quite astonished. "You're so soppy sometimes. Come here!" Rose kissed him deeply on the lips before pulling him in for a hug.

The Doctor hugged her back, feeling ecstatic that she cared about him so much. She always knew what to say to make him feel better. Then his eyes fell on the plinths and he immediately noticed something was wrong. "Uhh, Rose. Where's the middle target gone?" He asked.

Pulling away from the Time Lord, Rose glanced back at the target area with a smile. "I did it!" She told him, looking back at him and giving him the Rose Tyler grin. "I teleported it."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, sensing she wasn't pulling his leg. "You really did it!" He said, grinning away until a worried expression appeared on his face. "Where did you teleport it too?"

That's when Rose grinned her widest grin. "I can show you if you want." She suggested and The Doctor nodded his head. So Rose moved closer to him, put her arms around him and concentrated on where she wanted to send herself and The Doctor.

At first they flickered, then they faded away as if they were dematerialising. They soon materialised in the Doctor's room, though considering Rose had only just learned to teleport, they hovered a foot or more off the bed until they suddenly fell on top of it, winding them both.

Quickly recovering, the Doctor scrambled to sit up, pushing aside Rose in the process, and looked around at his surroundings with wide eyes. "What? Rose!" He looked at the blonde, who was grinning. "You only just figured out how to teleport. What if you…"

Rose put a finger over his mouth to hush him. "I got us here, didn't I?" She questioned and he nodded his head. "And look…" She pointed to something behind him and he looked around to find a vase on the bedside cabinet. It was Rose's vase, the one she had teleported. He could tell it was the same one because it was chipped and damaged.

The Doctor made a happy sounding noise and turned his attention back to Rose. "You sent it to our room!" He said, a great big smile on his face. "Rose Tyler, you are amazing!" He uttered. Rose blushed at the compliment which made the Doctor scoot closer to her. "I love you, my Rose." He told her and quite happily kissed her. Rose went with it, kissing him back and putting her arms around his shoulders, then they both fell back into the bed continuing to kiss…and maybe a little bit more.


	28. Weapons Factory of Villengard

Stood in the Brain Chamber of the Lakertyan catacombs, Alexia watched with wide eyes as the computer counted down to zero. Beyus was the only one in the room, apart from herself, as John, Jaime, Mel and The Doctor had recently exited to deal with The Rani. And what a bitch she was!

Alexia, Jaime and J.D had teleported into another classic console room of the TARDIS, thinking it was empty and everyone was out again. Well, that was until The Rani walked into the Console Room. And wasn't she surprised to find three complete strangers in the TARDIS.

She demanded to know who they were and it was J.D who immediately identified The Rani…even though she was disguised as Mel. She denied this until Jaime forced her to identify herself, so The Rani did so…right in front of The Doctor who had just come from the wardrobe room. Chaos broke out soon after with The Rani taking Alexia hostage. Or at least attempted to do so.

The Scientist Time Lady found herself unwillingly letting go of Alexia once Jaime actually commanded her to do so. Fearing for her life, and fearing the power the young female held, The Rani fled the TARDIS. That just left a confused Doctor to deal with, considering he had recently regenerated he was suffering from Rani related regeneration trauma, so Jaime healed his mind, helping him to remember.

He was ecstatic to see Jaime, greeted his Metacrisis brother and remained hostile towards Alexia. Alexia was fine with that as she was not too fond of the Seventh Doctor. But because of their appearances, the Timeline had shifted and The Rani had to be stopped earlier than expected.

After exiting the TARDIS, the time travellers soon found the real Mel. Well, more like heard from her, locating her via her Banshee cry. Mel had gotten herself trapped in one of The Rani's exploding bubbles, yet somehow it didn't explode and it just fell with Mel still inside it. As Ikona tried to free her, Jaime arrived via teleport. She told the Lakertyan not to touch the device on the bubble and freed Mel by disintegrating the bubble.

By this time the others had arrived and Doctor and companion had been reunited. Though poor Mel was confused because the last time she saw the Doctor he was an obnoxious blond with brightly coloured clothes. A quick explanation of regenerations was needed, along with introductions, and then the five Time Travellers, and Ikona, were off to stop The Rani. Which lead to the Scientist Time Lady initiating the Countdown a lot earlier than planned in a bid to destroy a giant brain.

And this was what was happening now.

Beyus sighed and turned towards the door, only to exclaim in surprise when he saw that one of the humans had remained. "You, what are you still doing here?" He asked.

Alexia glanced between the giant brain and the Lakertyan. "This…shouldn't happen. Surely something can be done to stop this. My Jaime…she's amazing. I know she could stop this…I could…"

Before she could finish her sentence, John came tearing back into the chamber, spotting Alexia and grabbing her by the hand. "What the hell are you still doing here?" He angrily demanded of her.

"Can we stop this?" She asked. "This seems entirely unnecessary."

J.D shook his head. "No, we can't. Come on!" He pulled her away towards the door but Alexia held her ground.

"But the circle…" She uttered. "The circle must be broken!"

Hearing this, J.D looked back at her with a frown. "What?" He shook his head. "Alexia, they're not the bloody Ood. And it's a fixed point. So come on!" He pulled on her and this time she went with him.

Watching the two humans make a hurried exit, Beyus shook his head, walked over to the door and closed it.

Meanwhile the Doctor and Jaime had caught up with The Rani outside her TARDIS. "Rani! It's over, you're beaten!" The Time Lord called down from a top of a rocky hill. "I've aborted the launch and the Lakertyans are preparing to attack."

The Rani scowled back up at him. "You imbecile," she shouted at him. "You've signed their death warrants." Reaching over to her wrist strap, The Rani had intended to set off some explosives…until she felt a gust of wind, a nearby presence, and then a hand caught her wrist and held it firmly. Looking up at the presence, the Rani gasped and tried to pull away from her. Except she was insanely strong, going so far as to squeeze her wrist, causing her pain.

The Rani yelled in pain but was still defiant enough not to fall to her knees and beg, despite how scared she was. "Whoever…whatever you are…if you listen I'll just go. I'll get in my capsule and go." All the odd female did was frown at her. "Let me go, you're hurting me!"

A smirk appeared on Jaime's face. "All anklets have been deactivated by EMP," she told The Rani. "Your device is useless." She let go of the Scientist's wrist and The Rani stumbled backwards, tripped and fell to the ground, eyes wide.

"What are you?" She asked the Scots-girl. "You're far from human and carry an unimaginable amount of power." The Rani didn't want to be anywhere near this thing. Especially if it had the power to control her.

"You can call me The Omni." Jaime told The Rani and then tilted her head as she took a good look at the other women's Timeline. "Interestin'. You're one very lucky Time Lady. It seems you won't be sufferin' the wrath of the Time War."

Confusion washed off The Rani. "Time War? What Time War?" She asked.

Jaime ignored her. "However, you will find yourself on Tetrapiriarbus for a long, long time. We might even swing by one day and rescue you."

The Rani scooted back, fear washing off her. If she was going back to that Rassilon-forsaken planet, then it only meant one thing. Urak wasn't happy with her. Then what the strange non-human said next gave her a chill.

"Now run along, Ushas," the Omni spoke. "Your destiny awaits."

Scrambling to her feet, The Rani ran for her TARDIS, opened the door and looked back at where The Omni stood. Only there was nobody there. Still spooked, the Scientist boarded her TARDIS and took off.

The Doctor watched her leave before turning to Jaime who stood beside him. "What did you do to her?" He asked.

The Omni glanced at The Doctor with a smirk. "Huh?" She grunted.

"Don't you start acting all mysterious," the Doctor continued. "I felt time freeze just now. The Rani looked petrified."

Jaime sighed. "Fine. I just gave her a wee bit of advice, told her I broke her weapons. I dinnae think she liked me goin' anywhere near her. Which is strange because all The Master wanted tae do was use me." She told the Time lord.

"Hmm…" The Doctor grunted. "The Rani is a different kettle of fish than The Master. She likes to be in control of everything, where as The Master is not afraid to ask for help."

Jaime nodded as she listened, understanding more about the Doctor's former friends at Time Lord Academy and their personalities. In the distance they heard the rocket take-off, followed by an explosion.

The Doctor watched it a bit. "Come on," he uttered. "Time waits for snowman!"

Jaime giggled but didn't bother to correct him as she followed him back to the TARDIS.

* * *

Recently arrived at the TARDIS, Alexia, along with J.D, Mel, several Lakertyans and a bunch of kidnapped genius', watched as the Rocket took off. She remembered there was a delay so that it would be able to avoid an asteroid. But because The Rani had put her plan in motion earlier than planned, would that still happen? As for the explosion, herself and John had just barely made it out of the catacombs when the chamber exploded, killing everything inside it.

A couple of minutes later they were joined by The Doctor and Jaime. Mel called to The Doctor when she spotted him and Jaime glanced at her mum. "So you found her alright?" She said to John.

The Half-Time Lord nodded. "Yeah, she was still in the Brain Chamber. Thought there might have been a way to stop the explosion."

Alexia rolled her eyes. "Maybe because I didn't think it was fair to let that giant brain explode while another giant brain got to live!" She angrily snapped back.

Jaime grimaced as the wave of anger washed off the older woman. She also understood what she referenced. "It was a Fixed Point, ma', it had tae happen," she explained. "As for the Ood brain, that had tae be freed in order tae stop the slavery of the Ood."

"Yes, but our arrival cut short The Rani's plans. Surely something else should have changed." Alexia continued her argument.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jaime noticed The Doctor was herding all the genius' into the TARDIS. "For the love of Sanity, ma'. Stop tryin' tae be me and just enjoy the experience!" She admonished. "Get into the TARDIS."

Alexia stared at her daughter. "Hold on…I wasn't…" A silent glare silenced her. "Okay, okay!" She muttered, holding her hands up. She turned and barged past The Doctor in order to get into the TARDIS.

In the Console Room she strode over to the seat and sat down, continuing to puzzle over what should or shouldn't have happened in this episode. The More she puzzled over it, the more confused she got. Finally she shook her head of those thoughts. Perhaps Jaime was right. Perhaps she shouldn't dwell on it.

As for the three genius' The Rani had kidnapped, Albert Einstein was staring at the console and muttering things under his breath in a strong German accent. Hypatia had a hand on her hip and was looking rather haughty. Well, she was from a time and place where many women were revered. As for the inventor of penicillin, Louis Pasteur, he just looked scared. And she had to admit, she was feeling rather star struck to be in the presence of such historic people. She wondered if they would be happy enough to talk to her.

As Alexia stood up to talk to Pasteur, The Doctor, Mel, Jaime and John walked into the TARDIS, finished with their chat with the Lakertyans.

"Are you okay?" She asked and the bearded man looked at her rather sternly.

"No, Madame, I am not," Pasteur replied in a strong French accent. "I was in my lab…then I suddenly found myself in a strange land that wasn't Earth."

She nodded, trying to be sympathetic as she felt the TARDIS take off. "Don't worry Mr Pasteur," Alexia patted the man's arm. "We'll get you home soon enough." Alexia watched on as the three genius' were sent back to their where's and whens, wondering if they were made to forget about their experiences.

As the TARDIS flew through the Vortex, she watched her daughter and the Seventh Doctor interact with each other. He seemed to be showing her how every switch, toggle and button worked on the console. That was until Jaime took over and showed The Doctor what she knew about the console.

The Doctor actually looked proud that she knew how to work a TARDIS, and with a chuckle he pulled her towards him in a hug. Alexia smiled at this. She couldn't believe she was witnessing the Seventh Doctor being fatherly towards her daughter. It was a very surreal moment. If only he'd been like this with Ace instead of using her against Fenic or scaring her half the time.

Meanwhile, John was busy talking to Mel…or maybe it was Mel flirting with John, considering he was blushing and looking awkward.

"So will you be staying awhile?" The Doctor asked Jaime, sounding hopeful.

"Probably not," Alexia answered instead. "I don't think my ears can take much more!" She pointedly glared at Mel while pulling J.D from the companion.

"Oh, that's a pity." The Time Lord muttered, doing his best to ignore the growing coldness between Alexia and Mel.

Jaime frowned, sensing the animosity between her mum and this incarnation of The Doctor. She always said she hadn't liked the attitude of the Seventh Doctor whenever they watched his episodes, only Jaime hadn't taken her seriously. Jaime actually did want to stay on for another adventure or two but it appeared her mum didn't like Mel as well as this version of The Doctor. Opening her mouth, Jaime was about to make her own decision until a piece of visual junk mail appeared on the TARDIS monitor. It was advertising Paradise Towers.

"Oooohh, doesn't that look nice!" Mel stated. "Doctor, what do you think?" She then asked the Time Lord while a panicked Alexia was whispering to an equally wide-eyed John.

"I don't know. The words 'tourist trap' comes to mind." The Doctor replied disdainfully.

Alexia knew he and Mel would still go anyway.

"Yeah, we probably should get going," John spoke up. "Leave you to your investigation."

Hearing this, The Doctor looked up at his future family, looking sad. "Oh, okay." He said.

"Aye, movin' on," Jaime said, grabbing her mum and J.D's hands while finding a connection to a nearby TARDIS. She had felt their panic and urgency to leave shortly after the junkmail appeared. "But I'll see you again sometime in the future…dad." The grin and the wave of happiness she received from The Doctor was more than enough for Jaime and the three were teleported away.

* * *

The three Time Travellers teleported into a familiar coral themed Console Room, but it was also empty and the Rotor was static.

"Oh, are we back then?" Alexia asked despite noticing the lighting around the console was a lot harsher than what she was used to.

"No, this isn't the right time-stream." John replied and hurried over to the console. "There are tiny differences between this console room and the current console room. And I think I know who it belongs too." He put on his glasses and peered at the monitor, Jaime joining him seconds later.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that. Just testing." Alexia replied and sat down on the jumpseat.

Jaime let out a humoured snort.

Standing up straight, a grim expression appeared on J.D's face. "Oh, I thought so," he said. "The TARDIS is parked not to far away from a factory…a weapons factory."

"And?" Alexia asked, slouching on the jumpseat.

"We're on Villengard," Jaime explained. "Which means that the factory will blow up soon." It would also have tons of batteries for Sonic Blasters. Did Jack still have his? Or he might have lost it.

"Well, it'll be full of banana's soon anyway." Alexia commented.

John furrowed his brow and looked at Jaime for an explanation.

"Jack mentioned this place in an episode involvin' gas mask zombies." The Scots-girl replied.

"Oh." John uttered and looked back at the monitor. "Funny thing though. I don't quite remember how I…he made it out." He muttered thoughtfully.

"How do you mean?" Jaime asked as Alexia listened to their conversation.

"It's all a fuzzy blank," John answered her. "I remember getting in, laying down dynamite and getting into trouble. I don't remember how I got out."

"How odd!" Alexia said while a thoughtful look appeared on Jaime's face. "Not odd," she corrected. "Interestin' though. There's obviously a good reason for this. Hold on!"

J.D and Alexia watched as Jaime walked down the ramp towards the door. The Scots-girl opened the TARDIS door and looked out at where they were parked.

It was dark outside with the only lights coming from three moons, several fire burning lamp-posts and the lights shining out of the windows of the factory. And it appeared the factory was situated miles from any towns or villages and not to far away from a forest. Concentrating on the timelines she could feel a convergence of sorts, a paradox that involved herself and The Doctor. When she closed her eyes and stretched her mind out towards the factory she felt several malevolent Beings and one Being in pain, their Mind felt familiar. She clearly had to rescue The Doctor.

Opening her eyes, Jaime grinned. "Hah! Just as I thought." She uttered and turned her attention towards her mum and John. "Stay here, stay safe." She told them, stepped out of the TARDIS and closed the door. She started running towards the factory until a flash of danger halted her in her steps. "Wha'?" Jaime muttered. "Wha' is it?" The factory loomed over her ominously as she looked around for the danger, yet she found none. It was a wee bit puzzling.

"Right," she muttered. "Safety first." So she initiated Psychic Tracking using her family bond with The Doctor before turning herself invisible.

Now she could follow The Doctor's tracks which was totally in the opposite direction of where she'd been heading. As she continued to follow the Psychic Trail she still felt flashes of danger, making her halt every time and feeling on edge as she glanced around her surroundings. There was still nothing there, but maybe the factory had hidden security. They probably didn't want any Tom, Dick or Harry hanging around the place.

Moving on again, Jaime soon came across a dead end. Or what she thought was a dead end. Turns out the trail was leading it's way up the wall towards a window, which was very high up. "How the hell did he manage tae get up there?" Jaime muttered, looking up at the factory wall with a frown.

Getting an idea she put her hand on the wall and was able to see the afterimage of The Doctor climbing up, using a rope. That rope now lay on the grass in a heap. Picking it up, images told her that it had been cut by what appeared to be a security guard. "Hmm, so much security for a factory that makes Sonic Blasters." Jaime muttered and dropped the rope. "What else are they doin' here?"

Looking up towards the window, the Scots-girl bent her legs in readiness and then sprung up. Using her ability to jump great heights, Jaime was able to reach the window and caught onto the sill before she could go any further. Now hovering she noticed that the window was closed, likely to be locked down. But that was okay because she was The Omni and not even a locked window could keep her out. Putting her hand on a window pane she concentrated, disintegrating it seconds later. There were luckily no shards to raise the alarm of security.

Peering through the hole, Jaime could see what appeared to be a darkened corridor. And it was empty. Still invisible she pulled her way through the window until she turned all watery. It slid down the wall until it became a puddle on the floor. The puddle of water began moving along the corridor, passing by several doors until it stopped when it heard footsteps walking down the corridor.

A security guard was making their rounds, making checks. The guard heard a splash as he stepped into the puddle. "What the hell?" It growled, looking down at the puddle and shining his light on it. Suddenly he yelled out as he was brutally electrocuted and fell to the floor, smoke steaming off his body.

The puddle of water became humanoid and turned fleshy. "Watch where you're goin' next time!" Jaime admonished the body, noticing it looked like a Raccoon crossed with a human or humanoid.

Continuing on, and continuing to remain invisible, she hurried down the corridor the same way the security guard had come from, opening a door that led to the factory floor. It was noisy as the machinery worked away making parts for Sonic Blasters and other weapons of the 51st Century.

But that was not the only thing Jaime noticed. There seemed to be small people working at the machines…children perhaps?" And why hadn't she felt them earlier? "Is that why there's so much security 'round here?" She wondered to herself. "I really hope it's not what I think it is!" In answer to her last thought there was a cry of pain from the floor over the sound of machinery, followed by angry shouting. "Oh, it is." She mumbled with a shake if her head.

Before finding a way to rescue these kids, Jaime had to find The Doctor first. And his Psychic Trail led to a closed door several feet away. With an ear against the door she could hear the activity in the room, the pain washing off the one individual. Hand on the handle, Jaime opened the door and slipped inside the room.

* * *

The door opening on its own caught the attention of the five guards in the room, because the machines on the factory floor was so loud. They looked over at the door with puzzled expressions or frowns. They too also looked Raccoon-like and Jaime doubted they were originally from this planet.

"How did that happen?" One of them asked.

"Who gives a damn. Just shut the Hod-damn door already." Another guard ordered.

So the guard who spoke first muttered under his breath as he was made to shut the door. Then he returned to the group, surrounding a man tied to a chair. His hair was very short dark brown and he wore a black leather jacket that looked well worn, a dark blue jumper, dark coloured jeans and black boots. Jaime recognised him as the Ninth Doctor.

"Who are you? What do you want? Who sent you?" One of the guards interrogated the Time Lord. If he remained silent or gave a cheeky answer they would attack him with punches to the face or even apply the use of a taser on him.

By the looks of it, Jaime noticed this had gone on for some time as The Doctor had old injuries as well as fresh injuries. It was probably a good time to end this systematic torture and rescue The Doctor. Jaime looked around at all the guards before closing her eyes and stretching her mind out towards the one guard who was stood off to the side.

He suddenly gasped and shuddered, turning his attention to his fellow guards. At first he walked rather stiffly towards them, pushing them aside.

"Hey, what?"

"Do you mind!"

"Crandell? Just what is your problem?"

Came protests from several of his colleagues who were all clearly annoyed.

"I can get him to talk." Crandell the Raccoon-like guard spoke in a monotone way and approached the Doctor. He leaned over, putting his hands on the Doctor's shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, Doctor. I'll soon get you out of here!" The look on The Doctor's face was one of surprise, followed by suspicion. With a grin and a wink the guard stood up straight and pulled the taser from his belt.

The Doctor watched on in astonishment, as well as confusion, as the guard quite brutally attacked his fellow colleagues with his taser.

Afterwards he seemed to suddenly snap out of it with a jerky shudder and looked around, confused. "What? What happened?" He muttered, going to put his hand on his forehead until he noticed he was holding his teaser. "Oh no! What did I do?" He asked himself, putting two and two together.

Before the Doctor could say anything he watched with wide-eyed disbelief as the guard turned the taser on himself. Crandell the Raccoon-like security guard screamed painfully until he collapsed, either dead or unconscious.

Well that was an unusual turn of events, the Doctor thought to himself. Just what was he supposed to do now? He attempted to struggle out of the ropes until something even more unusual happened. A dark haired, naturally pale female appeared out of nowhere. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

Jaime ignored his question. "Told you I would get you out, Doctor." She told him and with a swipe of her hand the ropes holding him to the chair fell away. Surprise washed be off him. "Let's go, we've got children tae rescue!" She said and turned towards the door, waiting. Just as she predicted she was grabbed, roughly turned around and slammed against the wall, his hands pinning her shoulders.

"Who are you?" The Doctor demanded to know. "How do you know who I am?"

Looking at him, Jaime saw that his blue eyes were narrowed in suspicion. Distrust and wariness washed off him along with several other emotions. "Of course!" Jaime said, grinning. "Remember." She then commanded, voice echoing.

The Doctor blinked several times as memories came to Mind, and then he stepped back from her with wide eyes when he realised what he was doing. "Jaime!" He uttered in surprise.

"Hello, dad." Jaime replied with a smile.

The smile on The Doctor's face was positively bigger and he laughed before catching her in a firm and comforting hug. "Fantastic! I love it when you call me that!" He admitted as Jaime put her arms around him.

She had to admit herself, it was strange seeing the Ninth Doctor this happy. The only other time when she'd seen him like this was when he'd fixed the Gas Mask Zombie kid with Chulan nanogenes. Strangely enough, that kid's name was Jamie. Weird!

"Where are Alexia and that pretty boy brother of mine?" The Doctor questioned next after he stepped back from Jaime.

"They're waitin' in the TARDIS." She answered, completely distracted by The Doctor's injuries. "Let me help you with that." She placed her hand on his cheek and it gave off a white glow as she healed his injuries.

At first The Doctor was stunned, then he just smiled as he pushed her hand away. "Thanks, but you didn't need to do that," he told her. "As for those kids, we have to get them out of here and back to their families." He said, moving towards the door and taking the handle.

"Why cannae I feel them? I mean, earlier when I did a Mind Scan all I could feel were the guards and you. Why not them?" Jaime asked, hoping he had an answer.

The Doctor frowned, realising the presence he'd felt earlier had been Jaime. "Oh, they're Mind Blind." He explained, yet he noticed Jaime looked confused. "It's what people with Autism and Aspergers are classed as in the 51st Century," he continued. "Those kids out there are Autistic. Some of them have Aspergers. They're also smart, as in Idiot Savant smart, which is why they've been taken from their surrounding towns and forced into 'working' in the factory."

The look on Jaime's face told The Doctor she was angry. But then she remembered something about herself. "Hold on, I once met a parallel version of me who had Autism and Aspergers, yet I could read her Mind just fine."

The Doctor raised his brows, surprised, though didn't ask why she met a parallel version of herself. "51st Century Minds are different from 21st Century Minds." Was his answer.

Jaime nodded slightly, supposing that made sense.

"C'mon, hurry up. We've got to get the kids out of here. And I need to find my dynamite. The guards took them." The Doctor said and was about to open the door until Jaime stopped him.

"You get the kids out and I'll deal with the rest of the guards. And dinnae worry 'bout your dynamite, I've got my own way to cause damage."

The Doctor grinned at her words. "Okay," he agreed. "Ready?"

Jaime nodded and then they both exited the room into the loud main factory floor.

* * *

The Doctor watched, amazed, as Jaime stealthily jumped onto a metal railing, balanced precariously for several seconds, and finally jumped down to the lower level. Her feet hitting the floor caused a rather large tremor that shook the factory and its occupants. "Wow!" A wide-eyed Doctor uttered after getting back to his feet and looked over the railing to check if she was okay.

She was on her feet and appeared to be scanning her surroundings, yet he sensed mild panic from her and he couldn't understand why. Then he spotted a security guard approaching her from behind and was about to warn her…until she turned around and blasted him back with telekinesis. The Doctor chuckled, realising she could take care of herself and took off to find the stairs.

Jaime glared at the knocked out guard before turning her attention to everyone else. Now that she was closer to the kids she could sense they were scared but she couldn't get anything else from them. All she got was an unusual fuzziness. "It's okay," she said to them in a bid to calm them down. "We'll get you all out of here." All they did was stare, which was creepy, while some of them rocked. With a wave of her hand, Jaime unlocked their chains. Spotting The Doctor hurrying down the steps. "Gan with The Doctor." She told them, pointing at the Time Lord as he came rushing into the work floor.

It looked like she had bigger fish to fry as four more guards approached them. Jaime ran at them with an ear shattering Roar, managing to scare them a little. Using her Super-strength she punched out the first guard in the face, knocking him out and breaking his jaw. Twisting, she side kicked the second guard and he went flying back into the machinery. The third guard grabbed her from behind, holding onto her arms. The fourth guard stood in front of her with his taser held out, ready to disable her.

But Jaime had other ideas. With a grunt she lifted herself off her feet and kicked out at the third guard, hitting him in the chest. He stumbled backwards before falling to the floor, gasping for breath like a fish out of water. Once she landed back on her feet, Jaime bent over, flipping the fourth guard over her back where he yelled out in surprise and landed on the floor with a bone rattling thud. Seconds later she kicked him where it hurts the most and he howled out in pain.

She didn't notice the fifth guard until there was a flash of danger and finally yelped out in surprise when he stuck his taser between her shoulders. Jaime quickly turned to him. "Dae ye mind, tha' tickles!" She exclaimed.

The guard looked at her, mouth and eyes wide open, surprise washing off him. He then looked at the taser he held. "But…that should have worked!" He stated, confused.

"Wha', like this?" Jaime replied, creating a big ball of electricity and threw it at him where it completely engulfed him. He screamed out in pain and fell to the floor, jerking and still screaming until he fainted. "Any more of ye want tae play?" Jaime inquired, glaring around at the downed guards and checking if there were anymore. Though it seemed there were no more guards to play with, so she checked the machines for stragglers. Thankfully there were none.

She was about to go find where The Doctor and the kids had gone until he reappeared on the factory floor. "How good are you at opening doors?" He asked. "Because the front doors are deadlocked against the Sonic Screwdriver."

"Have ye tried kickin' it down?" The Scots-girl cheekily asked as she passed him by.

The Doctor raised his brows at her, then followed her to where he'd left the kids. They were all huddled together, occasionally mumbling things, except for one who was stood staring at the door. As they approached the doors, Jaime noticed what the boy was doing, a sense of curiousness coming from him.

Just as she was about to cause serious damage to the door, the boy spoke up. "Deadbolt, mortise lock, bad wolf." He said in an odd way, making them stop and turn to the boy.

"What did you say?" Jaime asked.

"Deadbolt, mortise lock, bad wolf." The boy repeated.

Jaime glanced at The Doctor to gage his reaction but he just seemed surprised and amazed that the boy had even spoke at all. Of course he wouldn't react at Bad Wolf, he was yet to fully travel with Rose so it wouldn't be on his radar.

Curious, the Scots-girl crouched by the boy. "What's your name, kid?" She asked. For the moment he remained silent and Jaime didn't think he'd say anything until he did.

"My name is Joe." He replied slowly.

She smiled at his reply. "Okay, Joe. What can you tell me 'bout the lock on this door?" She inquired.

"It is a triple cylinder push button Spring electronic deadbolt. One of many types of mortise locks. This one was made by a company called Bad Wolf." Joe replied in his odd way.

Grinning, Jaime stood up. "Fan-dabby-dozy!" She breathed out, rather amazed.

"I told you that most of them are Savants," The Doctor spoke. "He'll have dissected it in his mind, figuring out how each little bit works. Must be like being me."

Jaime looked at The Doctor, still grinning. "Aye, but with that bit of handy information it means I can easily open it." She looked at boy. "Thank you, Joe." She said to him before turning her attention to the door and walking over to it.

"How can you open it?" The Doctor asked her. "From his description, this place sounds more like Alcatraz."

"It's electronic," Jaime answered. "It's easy." She put her hands on the door, closed her eyes and let the Cyberkinesis do the talking.

The Doctor heard her mumbling and was mystified as to what she was doing. But less than a minute later there were sounds of the door's inner workings opening, followed by the actual door swinging open. "How'd you do that?" The Doctor asked.

"Cyberkinesis," Jaime answered him. "Now get the kids out of here. I'll deal with this place."

The Doctor saw her teleport away and wondered where she'd gone…until the lights faded for several seconds. And that's when he realised she was actually in the electrics. "Fantastic!" He uttered. "Electrokinesis." The lights flickered and the Time Lord sensed some kind of urgency from her. Turning to the kids, The Doctor managed to coral them outside into the night time of Villengard.

Once again the lights in the factory flickered and dimmed before they suddenly surged into brightness. Crackling sounds were heard as everything electrical became overloaded. Soon enough lights, sockets, transformers and machinery blew up, causing severe and extensive fire damage to the factory.

Watching on, The Doctor saw flames and smoke coming from the windows and doors as he continued to herd the kids away from the building. He wondered where Jaime was until he felt an odd electrical tingling feeling. Seconds later she reappeared beside him.

"Sorted!" Jaime said.

"Yes, I noticed." The Doctor replied, looking at her in absolute wonderment. He couldn't help but be completely amazed over what she could do.

Jaime smiled when she felt The Doctor's various emotions. She was about to say something until a part of the building blew up, the loud noise further scaring most of the kids.

"There go the explosives!" The Doctor stated as he did his best to calm the kids.

"Aye," Jaime muttered as she watched her handiwork. "You know, you should put a banana grove in its place." She suggested to The Doctor and he looked at her with wide blue eyes.

"That's a fantastic suggestion, Jaime. You know me so well!" The Time Lord replied.

Chuckling, Jaime turned away from the factory and walked over to Joe. He seemed to be the most competent out of the rest of the children. He too was watching the factory go up in flames and she really wanted to know what he was thinking about. "Hey, Joe?" The Scots-girl attempted to gain his attention but he continued to stare the the flames. "Joe, look at me please." She spoke soothingly towards him and Joe turned his attention towards her.

"Yes…my name is Joe." He told her.

Jaime smiled at him. "Do you know the way home?" She asked.

Joe nodded his head. "My village is ten miles North-West of here," he replied in his unique way. "It is fifteen minutes by vehicle and six hours by foot."

Nodding, Jaime looked grim. "Do you think you can take yourself and friends back to your village?" She suggested and Joe looked around appearing to frown.

"It is dark." He replied, confused as to why she would want to risk his life.

"Och, aye. Good thinkin'." Jaime said and began to dig around in her pockets. She was able to find a small torch, last used on the planet Midnight, and modified it using Cyberkinesis. Once she'd done that she gave it to Joe. "Use that," Jaime offered. "It'll protect you from any type of danger."

The boy held on to it tightly as if it was a lifeline. Then he turned to his friends he'd been locked up with and spoke in an odd language the TARDIS wouldn't translate. The other kids reacted immediately to his words and they followed Joe onto the road.

The Doctor looked on with extreme concern. "Was that wise?" He asked Jaime. "To send them off on their own?"

"It's okay," the Scots-girl replied. "The explosion has caught the attention of several towns and villages. They'll be met halfway by concerned adults and parents."

There was fascination and pride washing off The Doctor. "And you can see all that can you?" He asked.

"Aye!" Jaime nodded and looked distracted. "I think we should get back tae the TARDIS. I can hear my mother callin'."

Jaime and The Doctor ran off towards the TARDIS, leaving the fiery remains of the weapons factory behind.


	29. Banana's Are Good

This chapter contains mild sexual activity.

* * *

Alexia stood outside the TARDIS watching the building in the distance as it was engulfed in flames. She'd been napping on the jumpseat when the explosion woke her up. She was puzzled as to why it sounded so loud in the TARDIS, considering it was a sound-proofed Time Machine, until she noticed the Old Girl was streaming it on the Monitor.

Going outside she could see that the fire was completely out of control, and it worried her that her daughter was in the vicinity of said fire. "JAIME!" Alexia suddenly shouted, straying slightly from the TARDIS. "JAIME!" She wanted to run towards the danger, but because it was dark and an alien planet she didn't know what lay ahead of her. "JAIME!" Alexia shouted for a third time until she heard a noise.

She rushed to the safety of the TARDIS, peering out of the door. But she needn't have been concerned because both Jaime and The Doctor walked out of the darkness into the surrounding light of the TARDIS. The woman breathed a sigh of relief and stepped back out of the TARDIS.

"I'm here ma'," Jaime replied. "So you can stop your hollerin'." She was surprised when her mum gathered her into a bone squeezing hug.

"Oohh, you had me worried." Alexia stated, noticing the Doctor stood not too far away. THE actual Ninth Doctor! An awed expression soon appeared on her face.

"I'm fine, as you can see," Jaime replied. "As is The Doctor." She could feel those awed emotions washing off her mother and when she didn't answer, Jaime took a step back, brow furrowed.

"Oh, I know that look!" The Doctor uttered in a snarky way, looking at Alexia with narrowed eyes. "You're not gonna try and kiss me again, are you?" He asked.

Alexia's face blushed in embarrassment as he passed her by.

Jaime sighed. "See what you've started." She said to her mother.

"No, of course not!" Alexia answered The Doctor as she followed him and her daughter back into the TARDIS. The Time Lord snorted incredulously as he checked on something on the monitor. "What happened out there?" Alexia asked and the Doctor raised his brows at her.

"A weapons factory was blown up, end of." He replied rather cagily.

Jaime sat down on the jumpseat and shook her head. "What dad actually means," she spoke up while Alexia noticed the Doctor's blue eyes take on a warm pride as he stared at her daughter. "Is that I managed tae get him out of a sticky situation. Then helped him blow up the factory."

Alexia nodded thoughtfully but shortly after that her eyes narrowed. "Okay. So why did you feel the need to blow up the factory?" She enquired. "Unless it's the same reason as to why you blew up a whole department store."

In answer to that, The Doctor folded his arms and glared at the woman. In turn, Alexia stared back at the Doctor with her hands on her hips.

Noticing this, Jaime shook her head and rolled her eyes. Ever since her mum had kissed the Fifth Incarnation of The Doctor, their friendship had taken a rocky turn. She hoped it didn't stretch to the Tenth Doctor and beyond. "It's because they were forcin' kids tae build Sonic weaponry," Jaime explained and her mum turned to her. "They weren't jus' normal kids either. They all had learnin' difficulties." Alexia's eyes widened and disgust washed off her. "So we rescued them and blew up the factory. The kids are all safe."

"Well that's good," Alexia said. "But why did whoever took the kids think it would be a good idea to use them like that?" She asked.

"Because they're Mind-blind," the Doctor answered.

"Autistic." Jaime corrected when she felt her mum's confusion.

"But they were also Savants." The Time Lord continued explaining. "Which made it easy for them to be taken and used this way."

Alexia shook her head in disbelief. "That is completely despicable." She uttered angrily.

"Yep, couldn't have put it better myself." The Doctor said, pulling the lever to send the TARDIS into the Vortex. "Jaime suggested I put a banana grove in place of the factory. It's good idea but I need to get some seeds from a fruit market on a nearby planet." He looked at Jaime, grinning. "Thought you might like to come along." The Doctor invited.

Jaime also grinned and stood up. "Aye, why not!" She replied before looking around the console room with a worried expression. "Hold on, where's John?" She asked, eyes widening. "We've not left him behind on Villengard have we?" In her panic she attempted to sense him by stretching her Mind out towards him, but his Mind was shielded.

"Oh, no. He went through to the inner TARDIS," Alexia answered Jaime. "Said he had to go and take care of something."

"Really?" The Scots-girl replied. "It must be pretty important 'cause he's got his shield way up high."

Alexia shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't wanted to ask what he was doing.

"TARDIS says he's in one of the bedrooms." The Doctor told her.

Jaime frowned, having a very good idea why he was in a bedroom. "Hold on…" She gave J.D a very sharp nudge, followed by a loud telepathic shout. A couple of seconds later she sensed his surprise and maybe a wee bit of pain as she had shouted at him quite loudly.

Less than twenty seconds later the Half-Time Lord came tearing into the console room all wide-eyed. His hair was a mess and his face flushed. Even though his Mind was shielded, Jaime could feel a hint of arousal from him. Not to mention he smelled of sex. "Ah, hello!" He squeaked, glancing from Jaime to The Doctor and then back to Jaime. "Are we off then?" He inquired.

The Doctor was heard to groan, Alexia chuckled and Jaime shook her head.

"If you had been here when we were discussin' it, you'd know that we've gone to a nearby planet to pick up some banana seeds." Jaime admonished him.

"Oh!" John uttered, looking extremely sheepish. "Wizard!"

Alexia noticed his face looked even more red as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Right then, we're all here." The Doctor said and walked towards the door with Alexia following him behind.

Sighing, John took Jaime's hand but she suddenly grimaced when she felt something wet and sticky there. "Are ye fuckin' kiddin' me?" The Omni practically shouted as she pulled her hand away from John's. He looked very confused at her reaction. "Ye could have at least washed yer fuckin' hands first!"

John gasped when he understood what she meant and tried to apologise, his face burning with embarrassment…only to end up squeaking out in surprise when his body was splashed with icy cold water. And if that wasn't enough his underwear was frozen over, putting his tackle on ice. John yelped and hopped on the spot, feeling very, very uncomfortable.

"There, tha' should chill you out!" Jaime stated and exited the TARDIS with a guffawing Doctor.

Alexia looked at John with a silent sympathetic smile before following her daughter out of the TARDIS.

The Half-Time Lord grimaced and winced, shivering in his wet clothes. "JAIME!" He whined and waddled his way out of the TARDIS. He had a lot of apologising to do.

* * *

After a short trip to a fruit market on a nearby planet, the Time Travellers returned to Villengard, only this time it was during the day and a week later. And much to Alexia's surprise, she found out there were ten days in a week and four days of a weekend. As for a whole day it only lasted fifteen hours. Which most likely meant there were a lot more than 365 days in a year. As she watched on, Alexia was amazed with the progress going on. When they had returned to the former factory, much of the building had collapsed, and there were signs that people had trawled through the fire damage for souvenirs.

In order to get rid of the rest of the building, both Jaime and The Doctor travelled to nearby towns in a bid to convince the townsfolk to help them demolish the former factory in order to place a banana grove. At first the townsfolk felt distrust towards Jaime, until she explained that she helped The Doctor rescue their children. Luckily she had young Joe vouch for her at one point. So with the townsfolk from various nearby towns and villages on their side they helped to completely demolish the building with their equipment.

A week later, which went by faster thanks to the TARDIS, and the space was cleared for planting. Now the farmers had a whole weekend to plant the banana seeds. And of course this also went by faster thanks to the TARDIS.

Now an impressed Alexia stood on the edge of the grove watching as The Doctor and Jaime spoke to the locals on how to care for the growth of the banana's. She knew it took up to nine months for banana's to grow, but that was on Earth. And those banana seeds came from a different planet…as did the fruit she currently had in her pocket. She was about to take one of them out until a desperate J.D stood beside her.

He was shifting on his feet uncomfortably. "Please, can you get her to talk to me," he whined in a desperate way. "She's ignoring me and this ice doesn't melt…"

Alexia looked at John with a sympathetic smile. His hair was even more messier than ever due to the constant running his hands through it. His brown eyes were wild and his clothes were half dried from his sudden shower. "She'll speak to you when she's ready," the woman answered the Half-Time Lord. "And I think she would have turned a blind eye to what you were doing," she glanced at the icy bulge in his trousers. "Except you forgot to wash your hands afterwards."

His face blushed out of embarrassment and he looked away with a sheepish expression. "But I'm freezing and I'm forced to walk funny." J.D whined.

Alexia shook her head and sighed. The poor fella was clearly beyond the realm of frustrated. Well he was only a year or two old. "And who's fault is that, huh?" She argued back and all he did was groan while shifting uncomfortably. She really had to take his Mind off his predicament. "So how long will it take for these bananas to grow?" She asked J.D.

"Well…" He uttered, looking at the large space where the trees would grow. "Banana's from Earth take up to nine months to grow, however, they're likely to take a year and a half or two years to grow."

Alexia whistled, astonished. "Really? That long?" She replied. "Just how long does a year last on Villengard?"

"Oh, good question!" John grinned. "One thousand and five days in a full year…" A gasp of surprise was heard from Alexia. "…they don't celebrate holidays like Christmas or Easter or Thanksgiving. But they do have their own versions, which don't carry any sort of religion."

The woman frowned thoughtfully. "Are you saying there's no religion at all? On this entire planet?"

"Yep!" John answered her.

"How does that even work? How is that even possible?" "I've no idea but it seems to have done them some good." The Half-Time Lord muttered.

Alexia was sure he would have explained more about Villengard's history, but his attention was once again on Jaime as she and The Doctor approached them. "So what's the news?" Alexia inquired.

"They said they would look after the grove daily." Jaime replied, looking really excited.

"They'd probably need a couple of bird scarers in the first few months," the Doctor spoke up. "But after that they should have a grove full of bananas."

Jaime was nodding in agreement while John was edging his way towards her.

"C'mon, let's see how it looks." The Doctor said and began to walk towards the TARDIS.

Jaime followed him and her mum but suddenly found John's arm snaking around her waist. "Can you unfreeze me please?" He asked Jaime, sounding a tad hopeful. "I'm pretty much cold right now and I might have frostbite…" He stopped talking when he received a cold glare from her.

"You remain on my good side and I might just think about it." Jaime replied and brushed his arm off her. John whined in reply and followed after his fellow Time Travellers.

Once in the TARDIS The Doctor let Jaime take over the piloting, watching on rather proudly as she skilfully worked around the console. The TARDIS soon landed back at Villengard over two years later. They all exited the TARDIS onto another bright Summery day…or whatever the equivalent of a Summer is on Villengard. Before them stood a nearly endless grove of banana trees, all of them were full of ripe yellow banana's ready for picking.

Alexia noticed a small house had been built close to the grove.

"Well isn't this beautiful!" John exclaimed with wide amazed eyes before waddling into the grove and inspecting the trees. The Doctor followed him in, noticing there were people picking the bananas at the far end of the grove.

Alexia took a quick look at her daughter and noticed the impressed smirk on her face. She was probably proud of what she and The Doctor had achieved here. "You know, J.D's a bit desperate right now. He really wants to you to forgive him." She spoke up.

Jaime grunted. "I'm well aware of that," she replied, also aware of the growing frustration and arousal. "And I told him I'd think 'bout it."

"Oh, okay then," Alexia said, looking sheepish. "Just thought you should know, that's all." Jaime grunted with a nod to acknowledge she was listening, so Alexia sighed and walked into the grove.

About to explore the grove herself, Jaime took several steps towards the trees, until a flash of light caught her attention.

"Wait a minute, this isn't a Sonic Blaster factory! Co-ordinates must be wrong." Spoke a familiar voice.

Turning to the person, Jaime's eyes widened as she stared at a pre-immortal version of Jack Harkness. She could see his Timelines, feel his feelings and read his Mind. There was nothing odd or wrong about him. Well, apart from him being here. He was looking down at his Vortex Manipulator, trying to figure out where his travel had gone wrong.

"No, this is definitely the right destination." He muttered and looked up at his surroundings. "So where's the factory?" He spotted Jaime watching him and he grinned a big grin. "Hello, Captain Jack Harkness," he introduced as he approached Jaime. "And who might you be?" He asked.

The Scots-girl raised her brows, appearing to look unimpressed. Jack, a younger Jack, was openly flirting with her. "The factory blew up," Jaime answered back and surprise washed off Jack when she didn't flirt back. "And the decision was made to replace it with a banana grove." She pointed out.

Jack looked at said banana grove and frowned. "Oh, that's a pity. I had hoped to get some replacement batteries. I think I might have a faulty batch." He said and turned his attention back to Jaime. "So, you didn't tell me your name!" Jack flirted once again.

"No, I didn't," she answered back. "Because you never saw me and I was never here. But you were told the factory blew up." Jaime commanded.

Jack blinked several times, turned back to the grove and frowned. "The factory blew up, so that means there are no replacement batteries or replacement Blasters." Jack muttered before letting out a sigh. "I guess I'll have to live with what I've got." He said, typed some co-ordinates into his Manipulator and disappeared in a flash.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Jaime walked into the grove with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Inside the banana grove, Alexia explored the trees, stopping whenever she saw a particularly ripe bunch of bananas hanging on the tree. Unlike Earth bananas they were brighter yellow and looked good enough to eat. Though she doubted Villengard's banana pickers want her stealing their crops.

So instead she took a quick look around before delving into her pocket and pulled out what looked to be a peach. Except it was bigger than a regular peach and it looked very juicy. It also seemed to give off a golden hue.

Alexia had acquired three of these mystery fruit from a stall holder that was having problems with his dog. According to the stall holder, the dog had gone off its food and he tried everything to get it to eat again. Luckily, with Alexia being a Zoolinguist, she quickly gave a diagnosis after speaking to the dog.

The stall holder was so thankful for her help that he let her have three free pieces of fruit. Her eyes had caught sight of the odd glowing peaches and that is what she chose. The stall holder had told her what the fruit was called, but she hadn't listened because her attention was solely on the fruit…like she was doing right now.

Alexia stared at the fruit with wide eyes before taking a sniff at it. It gave off the most wonderful smell she had ever smelled. And just as she was about to bite into it she heard somebody approaching, so she quickly shoved it back in her pocket.

The woman's body language looked so suspicious that The Doctor gave her an odd look when he passed her by. "You alright?" He asked when he stopped.

"Aye, peachy!" Alexia uttered, followed by a snort of laughter.

Narrowing his eyes, The Doctor glared suspiciously at the woman. He wasn't close to Alexia, despite her being Jaime's mother, so he wasn't sure if these antics she was displaying were normal or not.

"I was just looking at these bananas," Alexia continued. "They're a lot brighter than Earth bananas."

"Yes, they are." The Doctor replied with a nod, though he remained suspicious of her reactions. "If you want to take one, feel free. The banana pickers said it was okay." He added.

"Cool." Alexia uttered and hoped he would go away. Except he didn't because he seemed to be waiting for her to do something. With an annoyed grunt, Alexia reached out, pulled a banana off a bunch and walked off while peeling said banana.

The Doctor followed her and silently walked beside her.

Meanwhile Jaime was also walking through the grove on her own, yet she knew she wasn't as she could sense J.D was nearby. He was following her but wouldn't make himself known. Jaime would soon put an end to that, stopping at a particular large tree, the Scots-girl could see it had a very big bunch of bananas on it. And thinking of banana's, she sent a few suggestive images to John.

A faint groan was heard nearby.

Now grinning, Jaime sent even more suggestive images and thoughts, and could feel his arousal. Ten point two seconds later she sensed he was a lot more closer than he previously was. Then she suddenly found J.D's arms snaking around her waist.

"Cheeky little minx!" The Half-Time Lord growled in her ear. John shoved his crotch against Jaime's arse and she knew if his underwear wasn't full of ice he'd be very hard.

"Och, aye. That I am!" Jaime replied, letting him shift her hair to the side in order to nuzzle at her neck. A short time later she snorted when whatever he was doing seemed to tickle.

Closing her eyes, the Scots-girl concentrated on what she wanted to do and soon heard John grunt in surprise. He began to shift about on his feet. "How's that feel?" Jaime inquired, a grin on her face.

John could feel a constant tingling sensation down below. It tickled a little and if he hadn't been encased in ice he would be growing hard by now, but he couldn't. And what was worse it wasn't enough for him to orgasm. He groaned and attempted to grind himself on Jaime, but he was getting nowhere fast. "Jaime, please!" He whined. "I need too…I got too…" He groaned again in need and frustration, pulling Jaime even closer to him and going back to nuzzling at her neck.

As for Jaime, she reached her hand out towards the banana tree and twisted one off via telekinesis. Once she had the banana in her hand, Jaime slithered out of John's grip before turning to him. "There ye go," Jaime spoke, handing him the banana. "Somethin' tae take your mind off." And she walked away with a little giggle.

J.D stared at the banana in his hand with wide eyes, then watched Jaime walking away. He was confused, frustrated, aroused and in desperate need…and she was just walking away from him. "Jaime!" J.D whined, following after his bond-mate while shoving the banana in his pocket.

The Half-Time Lord followed Jaime all the way back to the TARDIS, where the Doctor was looking at something on the monitor, and Alexia was sat on the jumpseat, eating a Villengard banana. Sensing and smelling the arousal in the room, the Doctor looked up at his Metacrisis brother with a frown. His brown hair looked completely frazzled and his eyes were wide as he stared at Jaime. And Jaime was smirking at him. Clearly he'd been teased in a sexual way until he'd become desperate with need.

"You two done exploring then?" The Doctor questioned before pulling the lever to send the TARDIS into the Vortex.

"Aye!" Jaime uttered her reply. She noticed Alexia had finished her banana and only had the skin left. There was nowhere she could put it. Walking over to her mum, Jaime took the banana skin and waved her hand over it where it disappeared in a puff of atoms.

Alexia just grinned at this.

"So, where do you want to go next?" The Doctor asked and Jaime looked at him with a grimace because he sounded so happy.

"Actually, we thought we would get goin'." She replied and waves of sadness washed off The Doctor.

"Oh, right." The Time Lord appeared to scowl. "Fair enough." He started fiddling around with the monitor.

As for Jaime, she began finding a connection to a nearby TARDIS while pulling her mum to her feet. "But you dinnae need tae be on your own, dad," she continued. "Have you met Rose yet?" She queried. Worry washed off Alexia but Jaime ignored it.

"Rose?" The Doctor frowned, looking up at her. "Rose?"

"Aye, you know. Rose Tyler, the girl who helped you stop an Auton invasion in London." The Scots-girl reminded and the look on the Doctor's face told her he had already come across her.

"Oh, her. I already asked her and she refused. Said she had to look after Rickey, Tricky, Dickey…whatever his name was."

John chuckled at the Doctor forgetting Mickey's name.

"Aye, but did you tell her the TARDIS travels in time?" Jaime asked. "I'm sure she'd jump at the chance."

For awhile the Doctor was wide-eyed as he thought about Jaime's question, then he laughed and moved around the console, gathering Jaime into another one of his firm hugs. "Fantastic!" He uttered. "That's brilliant thinking." He kissed her on the forehead before moving back to the console in order to change his destination.

"Right…well we'll leave you too it then!" Jaime said with a big smile and took her mum's and John's hands.

"Good luck!" Alexia said before they were teleported away.

He gave a grunt in reply without looking up and soon enough all but one thought had been forgotten.

Seconds later, the TARDIS landed and the Doctor hurried to the door, opening it. "By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" He was heard to suggest and then stood off to the side.

Five seconds later a 19 year old Rose Tyler came tearing into the TARDIS and an adventure of a lifetime began.


	30. Mauve Alert

The trio landed in a wooden décor Console Room that contained stained glass windows, a rather large wall monitor, various clutter scattered around the place and it was a tad smaller than the regular Console Room.

"Ohh, I remember this one!" J.D uttered as he looked around the Console Room. "This is the secondary console room The Doctor decided to use because Sarah-Jane liked it."

"Aye, I often wondered why he changed Console Rooms," Alexia spoke up, looking around. "It's a tad snug."

John nodded in agreement as he fiddled around with the console, while Alexia turned to her daughter, frowning. "What you just did? Is that considered as a Paradox?" She asked.

A thoughtful expression appeared on Jaime's face. "Aye, I suppose it could!" She answered. "Thing is, he won't remember our visit. All he'll actually remember is that he blew up a factory, helped tae place a banana grove and then suddenly had a good idea tae go back tae Rose."

Surprise washed off Alexia. "Really? Is that the time-stream thing you mentioned before?" She asked.

"Yep!" John answered instead as he continued to fiddle with the Console. "When we arrive, our time stream merges with The Doctor's and he'll remember us as long as we're here. When we do leave, his time stream will sync back into place and he'll forget us." The Half-Time Lord explained.

Alexia furrowed her brow and nodded faintly. "And that happens with every version of The Doctor?"

"Yep!" John said.

"Along with companions, if necessary." Jaime added.

"Aha!" J.D crowed once he found what he wanted and pressed a button..

The view screen on the wall opened up and they all saw that they were flying through the Vortex.

"We're in flight." Alexia stated.

It was really hard to tell if they were stationary or in flight because there wasn't a Time Rotar in the Console. Before anyone had a chance to reply to this, they were interrupted by a companion walking through the open doorway from the inner TARDIS.

"Doctor, where did you say…" She stopped in surprise when she saw the three strangers in the console room, eyes widening.

Alexia stared back at the companion who was dressed in skimpy warrior clothes of the Sevateem. It was Leela.

"Oh, hello there!" John spoke first with a little wave.

In reply, Leela let out a Warrior scream, pulled out her knife, jumped down the steps, ran straight at a wide-eyed John and pinned him against the wall. She placed her weapon against his throat. "Who are you stranger?" Leela demanded. "How did you…" She glanced at Alexia and Jaime. "…and your women get aboard the Doctor's ship?" She asked.

"Well…" John squeaked, sounding very scared. "…it would be a lot easier to explain if I didn't have a knife to my throat." He said.

Leela's only action was to growl and shove the weapon closer to his throat. "Reveal yourself or I'll send you off to your God earlier than expected." Leela continued to demand. The feeling of heightened fear washed off certain people in the room. In Leela's case adrenaline, panic and anger washed off her.

Jaime took a step towards the Warrior Woman with her hands raised. "Leela," she called and felt surprise and suspicion from the warrior. "Let him go, Leela."

But Leela shook her head, glaring at John. "Not until you tell me who you are!" She growled.

"Sorry, no. It doesnae work like that," Jaime said. "If you put that weapon away, then we'll tell you who we are."

No-one made a move and it appeared they were at a stalemate.

"For the love of sanity, you're dealing with a feral creature here!" Alexia cried out. "Just tell her to put her knife down!"

"Shhhh…" Jaime hushed her mother, though she had a point. She looked at John who was being very careful to breathe. *What do you think?* She mentally asked her bond-mate.

*Do it!* Came his panicked reply. *Do it, NOW!*

Nodding her head silently, Jaime took another step towards Leela. "Can you put your weapon down, please." She commanded towards the Sevateem warrior.

Leela blinked several times and her hand loosened on her weapon where it clattered to the floor. While she was stunned, John pushed her away and ran to Jaime's safety. Poor Leela shook her head in confusion and looked down at her knife, puzzled. "What did you do to me?" She asked, looking up at Jaime. "Some sort of…thought control?"

A grim smile appeared on Jaime's face. "Sorry, but I rather you didnae threaten tae kill people with your knife." She replied as Leela went to retrieve her knife without taking her eyes off Jaime.

"We shall see about that!" The warrior uttered, feeling intimidated by the female stranger. She threw her knife at Jaime but it was caught in a telekinetic hold. Leela gasped, her eyes widening again.

"You could just ask us our names instead of revertin' tae your primitive nature." Jaime admonished, letting Leela's knife clatter to the floor.

In reply, Leela started shouting for the Doctor, even going so far as running out of the console room.

"That ended well!" Alexia sarcastically stated with a shake of her head.

"Well, I'm not surprised," J.D answered her. "When she boarded the TARDIS she was barely civilised. Not to mention she had invited herself on board." He rubbed at his neck, feeling pretty sure that Leela had nicked him with her knife.

"You're fine." Jaime answered his thoughts before picking up the discarded knife and placing it on top of the console. Faint chatter from the inner TARDIS caught her attention, so she pulled herself onto the railing surrounding the console and waited. Moving behind her, J.D put his arms around her waist and once again nuzzled her neck. "I can hear The Doctor comin'." Jaime told the Half-Time Lord.

He just grunted a reply.

As for Alexia, she was watching the monitor, Vortex mesmerising her. "I can't hear anything!" Alexia said thoughtfully and shook her head. Her human hearing wasn't as acute as John and Jaime's hearing. Although, over a minute later she could actually hear the Fourth Doctor's booming voice, alongside Leela's own panicky voice.

"Alright, alright, calm down." The Doctor was telling her. "We're in the Vortex. It's physically impossible for someone to get into the TARDIS while in flight."

Both J.D and Jaime chuckled when they heard this. Alexia smiled, humoured by the Doctor's words and leaned against the railing as she waited.

* * *

Finally the Doctor appeared from within the inner TARDIS and walked into the Console Room. He stopped at the top of the steps when he saw there was indeed strangers in his TARDIS. "By Omega's beard, you were right!" He said to Leela who was still in the corridor and peering in from around the doorway. "There are people in the Console Room! Who are you and how did you get in here?" He asked.

"Be wary, Doctor," Leela spoke up. "That girl tricks your Mind."

The Doctor raised his brows at this and Jaime sighed when she felt his suspicion. "You know me, Doctor. You just havnae remembered me yet." She answered The Doctor's question while wondering if she was going to have a serious issue with Leela.

As for The Doctor, he blinked several times when new memories came to Mind. "Oh! There really is no need to worry, Leela. I know them." He told his companion before entering the Console Room. "That's my daughter, her mother and my brother."

Hearing this, Leela gasped and moved into the doorway, watching as the pale female scooted off the rail and hugged The Doctor. She wasn't sure if she should believe they were family members. Especially when he said he hadn't known them seconds before. Nor did he look like a family man. She didn't trust the strangers and she was going to keep a wary eye on them. "You never said you had a family." Leela tested, walking into the Console Room but remained at the top of the steps. Then she saw that her knife had been placed on top of the console and became twitchy.

"Well it's all terribly complicated and you wouldn't understand." The Doctor told his companion, which quite frankly made her feel even more suspicious.

The Doctor looked around at his new guests, knowing they were from his future. And he did wonder why they were here before putting his arm around his adopted daughter's shoulders. "This is Jaime." He introduced the Scots-girl, who smiled grimly. "This is my brother, John." The Doctor next introduced, frowning when he noticed the Half-Time Lord was shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "And this is…uhh…oh, Jaime's mother." He lastly introduced the woman.

Alexia sighed and rolled her eyes at this. "It's Alexia," she told him. "My name is Alexia." What was it with versions of The Doctor forgetting people's names?

"Yes, yes." The Doctor dismissed distractedly, making Alexia huff in annoyance.

"You don't look like each other," Leela spoke up. She was now at the bottom of the steps and edging her way towards the Console. "If you were related you'd look like each other." The brown haired female didn't look at all similar to the pale female. The brown haired freckled man didn't look similar to The Doctor.

Jaime was about to speak up when The Doctor answered the Sevateem warrior's question. "Leela, like I said, it's terribly complicated." He said. Furrowing her brows, Alexia wondered why The Doctor seemed unwilling to help Leela understand who they actually were.

At this point, Leela was as close to the Console she could get and she was able to snatch her knife up and return it to its place by her side. She glared at the strangers who claimed to be family, remaining suspicious of their activities.

Meanwhile, a curious Doctor wanted to ask his guests why they were here…until his attention returned to John, who was still shifting about on his feet. And not only that, he could sense arousal from his Metacrisis brother. "What on Gallifrey is wrong with you?" He asked the Half-Time Lord. "Do you have Dustworms in your pants?" Although that wouldn't be the cause of the arousal.

J.D's eyes widened and his face blushed as waves of embarrassment washed off him. They were in a particularly awkward situation in which they couldn't really tell The Doctor what was going on.

"John just needs the toilet," Alexia spoke up, saving the pair from complete and utter embarrassment. "He's just being too polite to ask."

Smiling sheepishly, John's face turned even redder and he looked away.

"Oh? Well the bathroom is in its usual place." The Doctor told his brother.

When John didn't move, Jaime gave him a telepathic push. *Go!* she ordered and he quickly waddled to the door and into the corridor.

As soon as he was out of their sight, J.D felt the ice melting. He stopped and squawked when he felt ice water running down his legs. It soon warmed up and he felt his arousal sky rocket…but now his underwear and trousers were soaking wet. He grinned, knowing he had to sort himself out and hurried down the corridor.

*Don't take too long and keep your hands off yourself,* Jaime warned in his Mind. *Because I'll know!*

The grin fell off his face and he groaned.

Back in the Console Room, The Doctor moved over to the console and pressed the button to cover the wall monitor. Once he'd done that he turned back to Jaime with a big toothy grin on his face. "What are you doing here this time?" He asked, ever more curious.

"Och, do we really need an excuse tae be here?" Jaime replied, blushing slightly. "I just wanted tae visit you, that's all."

The Time Lord chuckled, his blue eyes wide. "Me? You wanted to see little old me? I'm rather flattered," he replied. "It's been a long time since I last saw you."

Jaime nodded before glancing over at Leela when she continued to feel the woman's suspicion. "Aye, I suppose it has." She said thoughtfully.

"Hold on," Alexia interrupted them. "What do you mean by 'this time'? Have you been here before?"

Jaime looked over at her mum. "Aye, that's right. We got into a wee bit of trouble on Helter, so me and John made a quick escape and ended up in the Console Room of this Doctor's TARDIS." The Scots-girl explained.

"Yes, I remember," The Doctor picked up. "I had Sarah-Jane travelling with me at the time." He grinned at Jaime and leaned against the railing. "I dropped the both of you off in New York. How was it?"

Jaime winced at the reminder of their awful trip to early noughties New York, yet she felt this Doctor's curiousness. Maybe he hadn't known what would happen on that fateful day. "It would have been amazin'," Jaime answered his question. "If you hadnae dropped us off in the middle of a terrorist attack!"

"WHAT!" The Doctor boomed, scaring Leela so much her hand went back to her knife.

"He did what?" Alexia angrily echoed as a shocked Leela kept her hand on her weapon. She had no idea what they were talking about but it sounded bad.

"Aye," Jaime replied. "It was right in the middle of the Plaza between the Twin Towers with only less than a minute tae go." She stopped talking, thinking about the incident once again and what she'd felt. "Do you have any idea what it's like tae feel the emotions of thousands of people trapped in two burnin' buildin's?" The Scots-girl glared back at a wide-eyed Doctor. "Or what it's even like tae feel thousands of people dyin' at the same time? Because it was horrible and it hurt. And it was at a time I could barely control my powers. It took our Doctor all day tae find us again." She could feel anger from her mum and curious confusion from Leela, but decided to ignore it for the moment because The Doctor was feeling guilty.

"Jaime! I'm sorry. I didn't know there was an attack on New York. If it had been a Fixed Point the TARDIS would never have landed there." The Doctor seemed to timidly approach her. "Come here!" He uttered and pulled Jaime towards him and captured her into a hug.

The Omni put her arms around The Doctor in a return hug, closed her eyes and sniffed. This one smelled of time, mothballs and jelly babies…obviously!

"Doctor?" She heard Alexia speak up and her dad acknowledged the woman with a grunt. "There is something I told your future self if you were to ever put my daughter in danger."

Jaime's eyes flashed open as she remembered her mum's anger and felt she would do something drastic she would likely to regret later. The Scots-girl stepped back from The Doctor and looked over at her ma', noticing the angry glare. When she checked the Timelines she saw several possibilities so she had no idea which thing Alexia would do.

"Oh? And what's that?" The Doctor inquired, looking over at Alexia as she approached him.

She placed her hands on his upper arms and smiled sweetly. The Doctor grinned back. "I told him I would have his balls!" Alexia told him and before Jaime could even react, her mum had rammed her knee into the Doctor's testicles.

"Mother!" A wide-eyed Jaime exclaimed as a groaning Doctor sunk to the floor with his hands between his legs. "Wha' the hell?" She fell to her knees to check on the Doctor, his pain washing off him in endless waves.

"I promised I would do so and I kept that promise." Alexia continued.

"You didnae have tae bloody act on it!" Jaime snapped back. Laughter made the MacInarah's look up and found Leela laughing her head off. "What's so funny?" Jaime snapped at the companion.

"You are a warrior," Leela said to Alexia. "You would fight to protect your family. I like you."

Alexia grinned but Jaime just groaned.

* * *

A sudden beeping from the console caught Jaime's attention and she quickly jumped to her feet. Checking a section of the control panel. "Mauve alert! Some sort of S.O.S call!" She explained, registering a wave of surprise from Leela knowing that she could work her way around the console. "Co-ordinates show that it's somewhere near the Isop Galaxy. It's…" She peered more closely at the monitor screen on the control panel and gasped, her dark eyes widening. "It's Tetrapyriarbus!"

Alexia looked up at her daughter, finding the name of the planet familiar.

"Who is Tetrapyriarbus? Leela asked.

The Doctor sprang to his feet as if he hadn't been knee'd in the balls and quickly joined Jaime at the console to get a look at what she was seeing. "Not who, but what." He answered his companion. "Tetrapyriarbus is a planet. Home of the Tetraps."

Leela blushed at her mistake. "What are Tetraps?" She asked instead.

"A Tetrap has a humanoidal appearance but they look like a cross between a boar and a bat. They're known to feed on blood plasma."

"Blood?" Leela's eyes widened. "They are blood suckers like the Swamp Toads of my planet?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Although I don't understand why there would be an S.O.S originating from Tetrapyriarbus. What would the problem be?" The Time Lord looked at Jaime. "You sounded surprised it was Tetrapyriarbus. Have you dealt with the Tetraps before?"

"Well, not exactly," the Scots-girl looked up at The Doctor with a sheepish smile. "We sort of turned up completely by surprise by accident in the middle of a scheme."

The Doctor raised his brows. "Turned up where?" He asked.

"Lakertya," Jaime answered him. "There were several Tetraps there usin' the natives as slaves."

"And The Rani." Alexia added. "She was there too."

A bout of laughter hit The Doctor. "That old witch?" He uttered. "Been a long time since I last saw her. What is she up to?"

"She's not up tae anythin'," Jaime told her dad with a shake of her head. "Her plan fell through, thanks tae us, and the Tetraps decided tae kidnap her and take her tae their planet."

"That S.O.S is likely from The Rani," Alexia picked up. "Not to mention they have a food shortage."

The Doctor paced around the Console Room in deep thought and the three women watched him do it.

But it was Leela who broke through his thought process. "These Tetraps feed on blood and now there's a shortage of food," she placed her hand on her weapon. "What if it's a trap, Doctor?" She asked.

Alexia nodded in agreement. "She's got a point," she said. "Especially if The Rani's involved. They may have kidnapped her but she's probably managed to make them work for her."

Stopping his pacing, The Doctor turned his attention to Jaime. "A possible trap to lure us in or a genuine rescue mission. What do you think?" He asked.

Jaime found herself grinning. "It doesnae matter what it could be," she answered. "We should risk it and go anyway!"

The Doctor's grin was just as big. "That's exactly what I was thinking." He said, set in the co-ordinates and sent the TARDIS on its destination.

Feeling the TARDIS change direction, Alexia almost tumbled to the floor, but luckily Leela caught her before she could fall. "Thanks!" She muttered.

"We warriors must stick together." Leela replied, not understanding the woman's bemused frown.

*Hurry up and get changed,* Jaime called to John as she and The Doctor worked around the console. *No time for self pleasure. We have an emergency.* She sensed his acknowledgement and was pleased to know he would hurry straight back.

One minute and twelve seconds later, J.D came running into the Console Room wearing a new pair of baggy jeans and jumped down the steps. "What's going on?" He asked, brown eyes wide.

"S.O.S, we have a rescue on." Jaime answered. Skipping past the Doctor in order to press some buttons.

"Except the destination is to the incredibly dangerous Tetrapyriarbus," Alexia told the Half-Time Lord. "And the person that needs rescuing is The Rani."

Hearing this, J.D's features twisted into a grimace. "Why exactly are we off to rescue The Rani, of all people?" He practically shouted.

"Because it's a fellow Time Lord in trouble," the Doctor answered his brother. "Even though the Time Lord is a witch with barely any morals of a scientific nature."

"And it's an S.O.S. You cannae ignore somethin' like an S.O.S." Jaime spoke up.

"Even if it's probably a trap." Leela added, causing J.D to glance over at her. He had a feeling the Sevateem warrior would relish being put in a trap. After all, she did take her adventure with The Doctor in her stride.

John groaned and leaned on the railing surrounding the console. "Right, well we should stick together at all costs, because those Tetraps are dangerous in any type of situation. Being on a planet full of Tetraps is just asking for trouble."

The Doctor snorted. "Hark at you putting yourself in charge." He said in a snarky way. Narrowing his eyes, John opened his mouth to reply, until the TARDIS landed with a thud. "We're here." The Doctor exclaimed, pressing a button to open the door.


	31. Rescue of The Rani

Tetrapyriarbus was a rather small planet and was overpopulated by four million Tetraps. Due to the temperature of the sun they didn't have good soil for growing anything. And because the planet was classed as dangerous for visitors and traders, it made the food shortage even worse. Because the Tetraps were boar-like Bat creatures, they didn't live in houses but cave systems. The biggest cave system was a prison for the entire planet. It was mostly empty because not many Tetraps committed crimes. Though there were a couple of humanoids there, in which The Rani was one of them.

After she refused to help the Tetraps with their food shortage, The Rani was sentenced to life imprisonment for attempting to kill Urak the Tetrap. Afterwards she was taken to the prison and put in the smallest, darkest, escape proof cell ever, where she stayed for well over forty years with only herself for company. And that made her snap. She thought she could be strong and smart enough to beat them.

But the solitude was too much and it sent her halfway to crazy town. Especially when a life sentence was virtually an eternity for a Time Lord. So, with great reluctance and desperation, The Rani eventually agreed to help the Tetraps despite hundreds of the BatBoar creatures dying over the years. The scientist Time Lady set up an S.O.S to lure people in and was lucky enough to have it answered.

The TARDIS materialised a mile and a half from the prison in what appeared to be a town square. The door opened and The Doctor, Jaime, Leela, Alexia and John all exited the Time Machine.

"It's too quiet," John commented, on edge. "Many things about this are not good." He added with a grimace.

"Nonsense. They'll be hiding from the hot sun, that's all." The Doctor contradicted.

John glared at the Time Lord. "No, there's more to it then that," he argued back. "You don't know them like we do!"

Ignoring the arguing from both Doctors, Alexia looked up at the sky. It was the palest blue she had ever seen. In fact it was almost white and there didn't appear to be any clouds in the sky. When she looked around st her surroundings she noticed everything had a dusty quality to it. And when The Doctor strayed away from the TARDIS she saw the dust get kicked up. It reminded her so much of those famine struck countries in Africa where everything was dry and dusty.

Hearing a low moan beside her, Alexia looked around to find an extremely pale faced Jaime leaning against the TARDIS and wincing as if she was in pain. "Jaime?" She put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Jaime shook her head. Literally everything was being thrown at her that was causing her senses to go haywire. "This planet is a bad place tae be." Is all she said before throwing all her shields up in self protection. She caught John looking at her and felt he was worried. She nodded silently, telling him she was okay.

"Doctor!" Leela called urgently, her brown eyes narrowed suspiciously as her hand twitched towards the scabbard holding her knife.

The Doctor, John, Jaime and Alexia saw what was bothering Leela. There were a dozen Tetraps approaching them and some appeared to carry blaster weapons.

"Trouble and lots of it." Jaime uttered, her danger senses going haywire.

The Sevateem warrior heard her and pulled her knife out in readiness. She would likely kill them all if she was given the chance.

"Don't be so rash, Leela." The Doctor warned his companion.

"Doctor?" Leela questioned, looking over at him.

"Put your weapon away." The Time Lord ordered and Leela begrudgingly put her knife back in her scabbard.

Sensing her apprehension and foreboding, J.D moved towards Jaime and took her hand. Meanwhile, Jaime had felt her mum's worry and with her free hand took a hold of her mother's hand.

"More humans." One of the BatBoar-like Tetraps were heard to utter.

The Doctor, being his usual madcap self, said something about greeting them and walked towards the Tetraps, ignoring calls not to by John. "Hello, I'm The Doctor." The Doctor introduced himself with a big grin. Sadly he found himself being rudely pushed back towards his fellow Time Travellers by a blaster wielding Tetrap. "Okay, okay!" He said, holding his hands up. "You didn't happen to come across a witch of a Time Lord by any chance?" He asked. The question was ignored.

"Humans. It has been a very long time since Tetrapyriarbus has welcomed visitors." The lead Tetrap told them. "You will follow me."

The Time Travellers couldn't really decline his request to follow him, as all the other Tetraps had quickly surrounded them with their blasters held in a threatening way. So they walked to places unknown.

"Doctor, where are they taking us?" Leela asked, feeling very threatened and highly strung.

"I've no idea," the Doctor cheerily answered her. "I don't think they want to speak to us."

"They're takin' us tae prison," Jaime answered Leela's question. "That's where it's all happenin'."

* * *

They were taken to the prison, much to Leela's surprise, and it did make her wonder how the Pale Female knew. Once inside, another Tetrap approached them with a device and scanned them. The scanner gave the BatBoar a confirmation that they only had two new humans. The rest were an unknown species they would need to figure out later. The Tetrap had the two humans separated from the rest of the group but that just caused a riot with everyone else.

Things were soon calmed once they were threatened with being shot st. Except for Leela, who pulled out her knife and attempted to kill the nearest Tetrap. As for Alexia, despite being terrified, she tried to stop Leela from doing something reckless, only for the poor companion to get zapped by a Tetrap's hypnotising ray. Leela fell to the floor all stiff and wide-eyed.

In the resulting chaos, her daughter was suddenly standing next to her. "Calm down," Jaime spoke up. "I know you're scared but you got tae get past that."

Confused, the woman looked around as she noticed something odd. "What happened to everyone?" Alexia asked. "Why aren't they moving?"

A little grin appeared on Jaime's face. "I froze time, but I cannae do it for long. I need you tae distract her long enough for us tae rescue everyone."

Alexia had almost forgotten why they were here in the first place. It was The bloody Rani again.

"That includes giving her your fruit…" Her mum's eyes widened at this. "I'm not sure when you got them but we'll talk more when this is over." Then in a blink of an eye, Jaime disappeared from beside her and Time was moving again, chaos resumed.

Seeing what happened to his companion, the Doctor tried to check on her, but he was rudely threatened with a blaster attack.

"Enough!" The lead Tetrap growled. "Take the two humans to the processing area and put the unknowns with the others."

Jaime watched as her mum and Leela was taken down a corridor, then herself, John and The Doctor was forcefully pushed down a different corridor.

"You know, I could have sworn I felt a manipulation of Time just now!" The Doctor commented and gave Jaime a hint of a grin. She just grinned back and shrugged her shoulders.

"What did you do?" John asked her.

She looked around before replying rather discreetly in Welsh. " _I just put a plan in motion._ " She told them. J.D raised a surprised brow and then the Scots-girl smiled when she felt waves of surprise wash off The Doctor and John. " _Just got tae work with the other people they've captured._ " She had a funny feeling they were all going to be in for a big surprise.

" _What do you have in mind?_ " The Doctor also asked in Welsh.

"Be silent." One of the blaster wielding Tetraps spoke up and rudely poked at The Doctor's back with his weapon. They did as they were told and remained quiet the rest of the way.

Finally they were stopped outside a cell and were pushed inside once the door was opened. When the Half-Time Lord saw who they were sharing a cell with, his eyes widened. "Well isn't that just Wizard!" He uttered sarcastically. "You followed the S.O.S call as well?"

The Doctor furrowed his brows and looked at John. "Do you know these people?" He asked. "They look a very odd pair." He looked back at the pair in question. "Especially the one who looks like a brightly coloured patchwork scarecrow."

The 'brightly coloured scarecrow' in question angrily jumped to his feet. "Odd?" He loudly exclaimed. "Odd! That's rich coming from a buffoon like you!" He fired back.

The Doctor's blue eyes widened. "Me? A buffoon?" He replied and an argument between him and the rainbow scarecrow began.

That set off the Byronic looking fella who had been sat beside the scarecrow and he joined in the argument. Then just for the hell of it, John also joined in on the arguing.

Meanwhile, a completely unimpressed Jaime stood back as she watched the Fourth Doctor, the Sixth Doctor, the Eighth Doctor and John-David argue.

In another part of the prison, a still hypnotised Leela and a still terrified Alexia were brought into the processing room. Yet it looked more like a lab used for experiments.

"More humans for you to use." The Tetrap said and left the room, locking the door afterwards. The female across the room just grunted an acknowledgement as she carried on working.

Left unchained, Alexia didn't bother to explore her surroundings. As soon as the Tetraps left the room she hurried to Leela's side and tried to shake her awake. "Come on, Leela. Come back!" She uttered, forgetting how the Doctor and then genius' were woken from their hypnotic slumber. She didn't know if she could make Leela snap out of it either.

"Out of my way." The familiar voice of the female grumbled and Alexia was pushed aside by her.

Noticing who the female was, Alexia took several fearful steps back, watching as she waved some sort of instrument over Leela.

Immediately she noticed that the Sevateem warrior looked less stiff than she was several seconds ago. This time Leela's eyes closed like she was actually asleep. "What did you do?" Alexia demanded despite being scared.

"Took away the effects of the Tetrap hypnotism. She'll waken in a few minutes." The female answered.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Alexia asked.

"Because I like it best when they struggle!" Came the reply.

Alexia shuddered as she watched The Rani return to her two subjects. And one of them she recognised as the Sixth Doctor's companion, Peri Brown. Both of them were currently under The Rani's spell. She had to stop the Time Lady from doing some serious damage to the two humans. So Alexia turned her attention to The Rani, noticing several things different about her. When she last saw the Time Lady on Lakertya her dark brown hair was short, styled and well looked after. Now it was longer than ever and just a wild unkempt mess. She wondered how long The Rani had been here in Tetrapyriarbus?

"Rani?" Alexia called, carefully approaching the Time Lady. "Rani!" The Rani seemed to be ignoring her. "Rani, are you okay?" She asked and rolled her eyes soon after the question. Here she was, about to have her blood extracted, asking one of the worst Time Lords in Gallifreyan history if she was 'okay'.

Almost as if she'd heard Alexia's thoughts, The Rani turned to her, eyes narrowed. "Do I know you?" She asked, moving close to Alexia.

The woman shook her head, her heart pounding fearfully. "I wouldn't think so, no." She replied. "How long have you been here?"

The Rani stopped and frowned at the question. How long? She knew exactly how long it had been. "1,513,728,000 seconds, 25,228,800 minutes, 420,480 hours," the Scientist Time Lady answered. "17,520 days, 2,502,8571 weeks, 575,5619 months and 4…" The Rani suddenly screamed in pain and doubled over, clutching at her neck.

Alexia rushed to her side in order to help her, but The Rani stood up and pushed her away. "I must get back to work." She said, turning away, but not before Alexia noticed there appears to be a collar around her neck.

"What is that?" She asked. "What have they done to you?" She worried about the mentality of the Time Lady, because if she had her maths correct, then 575,5619 months was 48 years. The Rani had been on Tetrapyriarbus for 48 years. Had they kept her in prison for that long? "Do you even remember who you are?" Alexia continued to ask. But The Rani just ignored her and turned back to her test subjects. "Rani? Do you remember The Doctor?" Alexia asked, noticing a slight hesitance in the Time Lady's steps. "If you remember The Doctor then maybe he can help you." A faint groaning was heard from the other side of the room, which meant Leela was waking up, so Alexia went to check in the warrior.

The Rani watched Alexia do this, her eyes narrowed in thought. The name 'Doctor' did sound familiar and she was sure she'd seen that female before. She just couldn't think where.

* * *

Back in the cell, the Doctors continued to argue. And it only made Jaime more angrier. It was ridiculous that this had to happen every time. She didn't care if it was personality clashes, or some other silly excuse. It had to stop.

With a snarl, Jaime slammed her fists together, causing a shockwave in the cell. The three Doctors and one Half-Time Lord were blown to the ground with cries of surprise. "SHUT UP!" She roared loudly and this time they groaned and put their hands over their ears as pebbles and dust dropped down from the ceiling. "Really, just keep your gobs shut for now." The Scots-girl told them and then looked at the Fourth Doctor. "If you must know, Doctor, they're your future selves." She told him.

Eyes wide, Four looked at Six and Eight. "What?" He boomed out. Actual surprise washed off the Fourth Doctor.

Then Jaime turned her attention to J.D, a scowl on her face. "And why the bloody hell were you arguin'?" She demanded.

He had the good sense to feel embarrassed as his face blushed. "Sorry," he apologised, standing up with a grimace. "Force of habit."

The Doctors also gained their feet shortly after, but Jaime also felt curiousness and suspicion washing off Eight and Six. "Who are you?" Six asked her, eyes narrowed. "What are you?" He could sense there was something Time Lord about her but she was also human. And when he looked at the young male stood beside her, he was also the same way. "And you. What exactly are you?" He asked.

John rolled his eyes. "Brash as always, Doctor." He replied, exasperated.

"What!" Six squawked this time. "Brash? Me?"

He was about to cause another argument until the Fourth Doctor intervened. "ENOUGH!" He shouted. "This is Jaime, our daughter," he explained to Six and Eight who had waves of shock washing off them. "And this is John, our brother." Four nodded at the Half-Time Lord.

Six and Eight were even more shocked. "No, it's impossible," Six uttered. "Ridiculous."

Eight was quiet, thinking. If she only had half Gallifreyan DNA, that meant she had a human parent. But that didn't explain how he had a Half-Time Lord brother in John!

"Aye, whatever," Jaime spoke up and looked at Eight. "And you couldnae be more wrong. I was born human to a human parent and conceived by a human." The Eighth Doctor blushed, yet he wondered how she knew what he was thinking. "It would be handy if you actually remembered us." The Scots-girl told them.

"Remember?" The very brash Sixth Doctor continued to squawk. "I…" He halted when memories suddenly came to Mind. "Oh!" He seemed to mellow down a little and grinned. "Of course! Both of you are only half of what we are, but you're immortal. And you…" His attention was on Jaime. "Not only are you Half-Time Lord but you're a Psionic Manipulator and you call yourself The Omni." Grinning, Jaime was pleased that Six was now on the same page as everyone else. Now that just left Eight. "Come here my dear." The Sixth Doctor said and Jaime found herself being pulled towards him, brightly coloured clothing filling her vision as he hugged her.

It didn't take long for the Eighth Doctor to gain his memories. And when he did he gasped and his eyes widened. "Ohhh, now I remember!" He stated, his hands on his head.

"Makes a change from forgetting." J.D commented.

"You regenerated, that's why you look different." Eight said to the Scots-girl and then he looked at John. "The reason why you're only Half-Time Lord is because you're a Metacrisis."

Smiling grimly, John really hated to be reminded how he was 'born'.

Feeling a sudden wave of worry mixed with excitement, Jaime pulled away from Six, frowning at him. "We're here because of The Rani!" The Sixth Doctor realised. "That…woman…most likely has Peri in her sights."

"And Fitz," Eight added. "The Tetraps are hungry and they'll be wanting their plasma."

The Fourth Doctor nodded, also worried. "Leela's only just came aboard the TARDIS and I'm sure she would have put up a stink, but she was zapped by a Tetrap." He pulled his Sonic Screwdriver from his coat pocket. "We need to find a way out of here."

He used his Sonic to scan the door in a bid to open it, though because his Sonic was an earlier version it didn't register anything wrong with the door when it failed to open. Because the Sixth Doctor didn't use a Sonic it was up to the Eighth Doctor to try opening the door next. All he got was a scrambled signal. Then it was John's turn and it turned out the door was deadlocked, even though the door was made out of rock.

"How are we supposed to get out of here if none of our Screwdrivers work on that door?" Six moaned and sat down next to Jaime, looking rather forlorn.

"Says the one who didn't carry a Screwdriver!" John snarked which caused Six to scowl and sprang back to his feet.

"There is an alternative," Jaime spoke before another argument could break out. She'd been sitting, waiting for the Doctors to finish working out how to escape. She had her own plan in motion after all.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" The Eighth Doctor asked.

She could tell she had everyone's attention. "I open a Portal." She told John and the Doctors. "And that gets us out of this cell and straight tae where The Rani is."

"But we don't even know where in this prison The Rani is." Four argued. And it did make him wonder what type of Portal his adopted daughter could open.

"That's simple," Jaime replied and stood up. "My ma's Watch is electronic, programmed by me. If I looked for it in my Mind I'd know where it is. Then I could link the Portal from here to the Watch."

The Doctors stared at her while John grinned, pride and adoration washing off him.

"That is actually quite smart," Eight uttered. "That is literally out of this world!" Four and Six agreed with their future regeneration. "Well, go on. What are you waiting for!" He egged her on. "Do it."

Smiling, Jaime closed her eyes and stretched her Mind out to find the familiar signature of her mum's Watch. The Doctors and John watched on and waited for what seemed like a long time to them. Finally, Jaime opened her eyes again, held her hand out and a Portal opened up where the cell door should be.

* * *

In the processing room, Alexia was doing her best to hold back Leela, trying to stop the Sevateem warrior from attacking The Rani. She explained the situation they were in and what was happening. And then Leela attempted to go for the Scientist Time Lady, but Alexia stopped her, while a wide-eyed Rani watched on.

"Why must you hold me back?" Leela asked, confused, yet angry. "If she is an enemy of The Doctor then she must be dealt with."

Alexia nodded grimly. "Yes, I realise that," she replied. "I don't exactly know what's going on, but The Rani isn't acting like her usual self. I don't know if she's faking or not because I can't Mind Read like my daughter can." Alexia let go of Leela and looked back at The Rani. "Maybe once The Doctor gets here he'll figure out what's wrong with you. If there's anything wrong with you."

But The Rani just brushed off her concern. "I don't need a Doctor, I'm perfectly fine. So just stay back and let me get back to my work." She said, turning her attention back to the unconscious Peri on the operating table.

"Do something!" Leela said to Alexia. "A warrior would not stand back and let somebody be hurt."

Alexia shook her head. "I'm not a warrior. I'm just a parent flying through Space and Time and getting into all sorts of trouble." She said. Although she did remember that her daughter had told her to cause a distraction in any way she could. That included the peach-like fruit she had. Just as she was thinking about it, there was a sudden loud beeping. "What?" Confused for the moment, Alexia realised it was coming from her Watch she wore.

"It is beeping!" Leela marvelled. "Should it be doing that?"

"I don't know, this hasn't happened before!" Alexia frowned, wondering why she was getting the urge to press a button on the number pad. She reached towards her Watch, only to pull back seconds later, feeling fearful. Something wanted to make her press it. Suddenly a hologram appeared from out of the Watch and Alexia stared at it in disbelief. "What the hell is this?" She exclaimed. "What, are you Princess Leia now?" She said to the hologram.

"Mother, you need tae press the button tae activate the GPS. Once you've done that we'll be with you shortly." The Jaime Hologram spoke.

"Oh…okay. So that was you in my head?" Alexia asked.

"Aye, it was. There was no need tae worry." Came the reply.

With a faint nod, Alexia pressed the button she was meant to press on the number pad and heard a beep. Then the hologram disappeared. Alexia let out an exasperated sigh. "I honestly don't know how she does it." She said.

"Who is Princess Leia?" Leela inquired.

Chuckling sheepishly, Alexia tried to figure out how to explain a Star Wars character to somebody primitive like Leela. And that thought gave her a good idea. "Princess Leia is a warrior…like you." Alexia answered and she saw Leela's brown eyes brighten.

"We always make the best warriors," she preened. "We almost share the same name. What did the warrior Leia do?" Leela seriously questioned.

Groaning, Alexia thought about how she should answer that question.

Luckily she was saved from answering any type of question when a Portal opened up near the door. Leela gasped and went for her knife, but Alexia stopped her. "No, it's okay. Look." She nodded at the Portal and they watched as three versions of The Doctor and two Half-Time Lords stepped out of the Portal.

"Doctor!" Leela cried out and rushed over to the Fourth Doctor where he fussed over her.

"Rani! I should have known, you despicable disgrace." The Sixth Doctor shouted, glaring angrily at The Rani. "What have you done to Peri?" He hurried over to where his companion lay on the table and tried to wake her up.

"Fitz!" The Eighth Doctor cried and went to help his companion.

Jaime watched as John went to help the Sixth Doctor with Peri, running a Sonic over her unconscious form, then she approached her mum when she felt her worry. "Are you okay?" She asked with a frown.

"Aye, I'm canny like," Alexia replied. "I'm not so sure about The Rani," she looked over at the Time Lady. "She's acting a bit off and I'm not sure if she's doing it on purpose."

Jaime looked over at the Time Lady with narrowed eyes.

The Rani was stood back, staring at the Doctors. But especially took notice in the Sixth. It was the bright clothing that somehow felt familiar. Yet she wasn't even sure she knew this man. She was trying to think, but faded memories came and went in a blink of an eye. "You seem to know me. Should I know you?" The Rani asked.

The Doctors stopped what they were doing and stared at The Rani, suspicion washing off them.

"Aye, you're right 'bout that ma'," Jaime spoke up. "She is bein' a wee bit off. Her Mind is fuzzy and full of confusion." She carefully approached the Time Lady. "She's definitely not puttin' it on."

"Well, yeah. She's been in this prison for a long time," Alexia spoke up. "About 48 years." She was given looks of surprise by The Doctors.

"How do you know that?" Four asked her.

"Because she told me," Alexia answered. "Except it was all in seconds, minutes and hours."

"That's some astonishing figures you worked out," the Eighth Doctor said as he continued to wake up his companion. "But 48 years is nothing to a Time Lord."

Yet Jaime shook her head. "Aye, it should be. Only it seems she's been in solitary. 48 years on her own. That's enough tae send anyone potty." She took a couple more steps towards The Rani, stopping when she felt that J.D was worrying.

"Be careful," he warned. "You never can tell with The Rani."

Faintly nodding her head, Jaime looked The Rani in the eyes. "Do you remember me?" She asked and felt confusion wash off her.

"No," The Rani replied. "Should I?"

With narrowed eyes, Jaime raised her hand and placed her fingers on the Time Lady's temple. The Scientist's eyes widened and gasped, followed by stumbling backwards into the wall. "No!" She panicked. "Stay away. You stay the hell away from me!"

As the Scots-girl tried to calm her, the shock collar The Rani was forced to wear was set off and she screamed painfully before falling to her knees.

"What was that?" Eight asked. "What just happened?"

Crouching over the Time Lady, Jaime used both hands to render her unconscious. When she stood and turned to everyone else she could sense that John was worried about her. Probably because he could sense her anger. Oh yes, she was very angry, pissed off. She had to push that anger back in order to stay calm and not worry John. "She's bein' controlled with a collar," she answered. "We need tae get out of here and that includes The Rani and her TARDIS."

The Sixth Doctor grumbled at this as Peri and Fitz both slowly stirred from their forced sleep.

Jaime ignored him. "I'm goin' tae open the Portal again. This time it'll lead out onto the town square. You need tae get tae your TARDIS' and if anyone tries tae stop you just buzz 'em with your Sonics. John, mum, you need tae gan with Six and Peri."

The Sixth Doctor huffed and Alexia was confused. "Who put you in charge?" He asked in his usual brash way. "We don't need a minder."

An angry glare was sent his way. "Jus' do as you're told, dad." Jaime snapped at him and the Sixth Doctor looked shocked before grinning dopily.

Alexia was still confused as Jaime walked past her to find an empty space to open a Portal. "Hold on, what about you?" She asked her daughter. "Aren't you coming with us?"

Jaime shook her head. "I'm goin' tae help The Rani find her TARDIS." There was a chorus of disagreement.

"Why would you even want to help her?" The Eighth Doctor asked. "After everything she did?"

The Scots-girl sighed. "Because she's been put through hell. And she's one of us." She answered.

Neither Doctor appeared all that keen to agree with her, but J.D grinned, knowing her for her empathy. He watched as she opened another Portal before approaching her. "You just be careful." He told Jaime and gave her a long kiss.

"Thanks!" Jaime replied and grinned. "Now go!" She ordered them and watched as the Fourth, Sixth and Eighth Doctors ran through the Portal with their companions. They were followed by John. But Alexia didn't go through. "I'll be fine, ma'," Jaime told her mother. "I'll be back once I've sorted out The Rani and her TARDIS."

That was enough to convince Alexia and she gave her daughter a hug before stepping into the Portal to join The Doctors.


	32. Saving The Rani

This chapter contains bad language and mild choking.

* * *

Once everyone, apart from herself and The Rani, had escaped the processing room, Jaime closed the Portal and turned her attention to the scientist Time Lady. "Well, that just leaves you and me." The Scots-girl proclaimed to the unconscious Time Lady and approached her.

Once again she crouched in front of The Rani and placed her hand on the control collar. It was lucky that it was electronic but she could easily get rid of it if it hadn't been. Using her Cyberkinesis she was able to unlock it, take it off from around The Rani's neck and threw it halfway across the room. Next, she put both hands on The Rani's temples and healed her Mind.

This appeared to wake her up from her forced slumber and her blue eyes flashed open, widening when she realised what was happening. The Rani gasped and slapped Jaime's hands off her. In her fright she would have scooted backwards if it hadn't been for Jaime grabbing her wrist and holding onto it very tightly.

"Get your hand off me." She warned, yet Jaime remained where she was.

"Back tae normal are you?" She replied. "Well, what you would consider as normal."

Confusion and suspicion washed off The Rani as she narrowed her eyes. "What? What are you blabbering about?" She asked.

"48 years in solitary, cannae be too good for the Mind, can it!" Jaime answered back. "So I…helped you. And now we're goin' tae find where they stashed your TARDIS and get off this planet." She let go of The Rani's wrist but continued to hold the gaze of the Time Lady. "You can either be my friend or my enemy…what'll it be?"

The Rani glared in disbelief. She couldn't believe the temerity of this half-human, half-Time Lord…thing…calling the shots. But if she wanted to get off this hell hole of a planet she would have to…unfortunately…team with this thing. "You're no friend of mine," The Rani growled back. "But I would appreciate the help." She didn't trust this female one bit. Especially when she started grinning in a madcap kind of way.

"Fan-dabby-dozy!" Jaime uttered. "By the way. I'm a Hybrid and I'm proud of that." She stood up and turned her back on The Rani. "Now you best follow my lead and stand up, 'cause we're 'bout tae have a couple of guests."

"What?" The Time Lady deftly stood up just as the door opened and five Tetraps stormed into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" The lead Tetrap demanded. "Where did they go? How did they escape?"

A huge grin appeared on Jaime's face. "They're safely away from here," she replied. "And so will we be once you tell me where you put The Rani's TARDIS."

The lead Tetrap snarled at them. "And who are you to request such a demand?" He growled the question.

This gave Jaime a good chuckle. "Who am I?" She answered. "I'll tell you who I am." And she brazenly took a step towards the Tetraps, a mischievous grin on her face and a dark look in her eyes. "I've been known by many names," she began. "The Fire-Bird, The Demon of The Sky, The Destroyer, The Darkness, The Shadow, The Manipulator of Minds. But you can jus' call me The Omni."

The Rani was astonished when the Tetraps took several steps back from the Hybrid, apparently fearful of her.

"The Great Scourge of the Universe." The lead Tetrap snarled, causing a surprised Jaime to raise her brows. It was just her rotten luck to find she had amassed yet another bad name. "Kill them, kill the both of them." The Tetrap ordered.

Eyes wide, The Rani panicked as the Tetraps with blasters raised them towards the two females. "Great! Do you have any other bright ideas?" The Rani snapped sarcastically.

Jaime wasn't particularly worried as she was able to send out a telekinetic EMP blast that disabled their weapons. She watched with a smirk when they squeezed the triggers and nothing happened. "Wee problem?" The Scots-girl questioned with a chuckle while the Tetraps continued to depress the triggers.

"They have been disabled!" One of the Tetraps stated after it checked why it's blaster wasn't working.

"Then if technology won't work then we shall use our own method of attack." The lead Tetrap growled.

Having the foresight of knowing what they were going to do, Jaime deflected the hypnotic attack with a telekinetic shield, protecting herself and The Rani. At the same time her Sonic Screwdriver appeared in her free hand from her pocket. She pressed the button on her Sonic and it whirred out a high pitched sound that caused quite the irritation for the Tetraps.

They screamed in pain and covered their ears in an attempt to block out the sound.

"Where'd you put the TARDIS?" Jaime demanded once she stopped using the Sonic.

"I will not tell you!" The lead Tetrap snarled back and tried to attack the two females again.

Luckily Jaime was quick and blasted them with her Sonic again. But what was even better was when she read their scrambled Minds she was able to find the location of The Rani's TARDIS. "Thank you, you've been a great help!" She exclaimed. "Come on, let's go!" Jaime uttered and scarpered out of the room with a confused Rani following behind.

* * *

As The Rani continued to follow The Omni, or The Fire-Bird or whatever her name was, along the prison corridors she felt she had to admire the girl's tenacity. She was confident…practically oozed it. Not to mention she was smart, wily and had her wits about her. Which really quite puzzled the Time Lady as to why the girl was even travelling with The Doctor. "So, the Scourge of the Universe? The Destroyer? The Darkness?" The Rani spoke up. "You have been a bad girl!"

Jaime winced as she Soniced a Tetrap heading towards them. She really didn't like being reminded of the awful things she did. She only said those things just to put the frighteners on them. "I was in a bad place!" Jaime replied. "I'm not proud of the stuff I did."

"And then along came The Doctor and made you all better?" The Rani asked with a sneer. Despite her fear of being Mind Controlled by the girl, she really wished she had come across her first.

"Aye, somethin' like that!" The Scots-girl replied, scowling at The Rani's thoughts. It was annoying how they always wanted to use her in some way.

"I don't believe that one bit," The Rani continued to sneer. "Nobody just turns good on a whim. I know The Doctor. The goody two shoes wouldn't let somebody like you aboard his ship."

Humoured by her words, Jaime smirked and snorted. "Fine, believe what you want, that's your prerogative," she answered the Time Lady. "But The Doctor taught me how tae control and use my abilities. He even adopted me and I'm happy tae call him my father." As several more Tetraps were buzzed by the Sonic, Jaime could feel waves of surprise washing off The Rani.

"Oh, really? Is that how you came to be a human/Time Lord Hybrid? The Doctor attempted to change your species? And what of that other man? How did he become a Hybrid?"

Jaime rolled her eyes as they turned a corner. "That's a long story and nowt tae do with The Doctor. As for John…he's my bond-mate…as well as my uncle."

This little revelation brought The Rani to a halt. "Your uncle?" She exclaimed, eyes widening when she realised that the half human Time Lord was The Doctor from the future. "He's a Metacrisis!" She realised. "An actual real life Metacrisis." Her blue eyes sparkled with glee.

Feeling that glee washing off The Rani, a very angry Jaime whirled on her in order to give her a good telling off. Only for her eyes to widen as a flash of danger was felt. "Duck!" She shouted and The Rani did what she was told. The Omni blasted back the three Tetraps back with icy water, followed by electrocuting them. Not wishing to stay, Jaime pulled the Time Lady to her feet. "Run!" She shouted, pushing her forward.

The two females ran together but The Rani was following Jaime. They soon made it to the area they needed to be in and Jaime ran towards the closed door of a cell whilst grabbing The Rani's wrist, concentrating. As she continued to run towards the door, she felt The Rani dragging behind. So she pulled with all her strength and they both ran through the closed door with the Time Lady screaming.

Puzzled, she stopped screaming and looked around once she realised she hadn't smacked face first into the cell door. "What just happened?" She asked.

Unfortunately she didn't get her question answered because she found herself being Force Choked. And then she spotted the Fire-Bird glaring angrily at her. Was it her imagination or was there a warm breeze blowing thought out the room. She could see the girl's hair being played at by said breeze.

"If I ever catch ye thinkin' 'bout experimentin' on my bond-mate again, I swear I'll rip yer fuckin' hearts right out of yer fuckin' chest!" An incensed Jaime snarled at The Rani as she continued to choke. "Ye fuckin' understand?"

The Rani managed to give a slight nod, and that was really hard to do while being Telekinetically choked.

"Good!" Jaime let her go and turned to the object in the room.

The Rani stumbled back against the wall and took in several deep breaths, her eyes also on the object. Her ship, which was in its original shape of a grey cylinder. Then she looked at the girl, who she had clearly under-estimated. She was strong and powerful. Far too powerful to mess about with.

Banging was heard on the cell door so Jaime looked over at The Rani. "Hurry up and open your TARDIS before that lot get in here." She ordered.

With an obedient nod, The Rani quickly approached her TARDIS, and to Jaime's surprise, put her hand on the door and it opened quite easily. Which was odd, because when she had attempted to open it all she'd sensed and felt was contempt and suspicion from the Time Machine.

They both ran into the TARDIS and Jaime was not that surprised to find the console room looked exactly like the set from 'Mark of The Rani'. There was the twirly ringed Time Rotor, shelves full of scientific equipment and jars full of creatures. She was curious as to where they'd put the dinosaur after it had fallen from its jar, but she thought it was best not to ask. "I thought you would have needed a key to get into the TARDIS?" Jaime asked as The Rani quickly set the co-ordinates and sent the TARDIS into the Vortex.

She snorted at the girl's question and she found it even funnier that The Doctor even had his companions calling the Time Capsule a 'TARDIS'. That wasn't even a proper name. "Unlike the Doctor's relic of a capsule, mine happens to be a Type 43. It opens to the touch of my DNA." She replied and noted that the girl was nodding her head in wonder. "Now don't do anything while I'm away." The Rani said before exiting into the inner TARDIS.

Jaime watched her go before turning her attention to the Time Machine. "Okay, TARDIS…" She began, but halted when she sensed that the machine felt indignant at being called a TARDIS. The Scots-girl rolled her eyes. "Fine…Time Machine…I've just rescued your pilot. Now I want tae save her life." She paced around the Console Room, thinking. "Sometime in the future, your future, there is goin' tae be a very big and very bad Time War involvin' the Time Lords and the Daleks. It got bad, very bad. And the Time Lords recalled everyone back tae Gallifrey in order tae fight." She could feel that the Time Machine didn't believe her. "You're a Time Capsule, you can see all of time before certain things happen. Look it up!"

The Type 43 did just that, and then a short time later Jaime literally felt the Time Machine shudder in revulsion, followed by a low moan.

"You believe me now?" She asked. "That's why I want tae save The Rani. And tae do that I need you tae activate the Chameleon Arch." Another low moan from the machine. "I know, I'm sorry. But it's the only solution."

The machine sighed sadly and a switch started blinking on the control panel.

"Ah-ha!" Jaime flicked it and watched as the Chameleon Arch came down. "And a Fob-watch," she said next. "It'll be up to you tae give her a history." A little drawer opened from underneath the console and she pulled out a Fob-watch. It was different colour to the Doctor's Fob-watch. "Fan-dabby-dozy!" Jaime exclaimed and began to fit it to the Chameleon headset.

Six point four seconds later The Rani strode back into the Console Room having changed her clothes, yet looked no different. She saw what Jaime was doing and halted in her steps. "What are you doing, you silly child?" She demanded, walking around the console.

A scowl appeared on Jaime's face. "I'm 124 years old!" She replied, registering surprise washing off the Time Lady. "I'm also savin' your life."

Once again The Rani snorted. "I don't need saving. Especially from some well of a Hybrid." She growled.

"From the Time War." Jaime added.

A frown appeared on The Rani's face. "You mentioned this Time War before. What is it?"

But Jaime just shook her head. "You really wouldnae want tae know." Was her answer. She couldn't reveal too much, so she only explained the basics.

However, the Scientific Time Lady grinned maliciously, thinking of all the illicit experiments she could do. "What if I want to join in on this war?" She asked.

Jaime sighed and shook her head. "You cannae." She explained and felt waves of anger wash off The Rani.

"Oh?" She took a step towards Jaime. "Why not?"

The Scots-girl's stance took on an awkward appearance and she thought about what she should say before looking back at The Rani. "Because The Doctor never saw you there," Jaime answered back, having looked through the ancient memories of The Doctor that were buried deep in her Mind. "You were never part of the Time War, and I think I know why." She rattled the Chameleon Arch she held and The Rani stared at it with wide eyes.

"It's a Paradox." The Time Lady uttered in disbelief. And being a Time Lord, she knew she couldn't ignore those. It would mean untold damage to the Universe.

"So now do you understand?" Jaime asked.

The Rani silently nodded her head.

"You have tae do this." Jaime told the Time Lady and gasped when the Arch was snatched off her.

"I'm well aware of that!" The Rani snapped and glared at the instrument when she saw it was set to 'Human'. "Oh, great!" She uttered, disgust washing off her.

Resigned to her fate, The Rani put the Arch on her head. "What's your name?" She asked the Scots-girl. "Your real name." She added. "It's only fair, considering you know mine…somehow."

A hint of a smile appeared on Jaime's face. "It's Jaime." She replied.

"Ok, Jaime. Thank you for 'saving me'." The Rani said, air-quoting her words.

"No problem. Once the Time War ends in your future, me and John will…hopefully…find you and return you tae your Time Lady self."

The Rani smirked at this. "Thank you!"

She actually sounded grateful and Jaime could tell she wasn't lying. But then the Chameleon Arch activated and she took several steps back with a grimace as The Rani screamed in pain. She was thankful she had her shields raised her, but the screaming was horrible. This must be how Martha had felt when she watched The Doctor doing this.

Once the transition from Time Lord to Human was completed, the Chameleon Arch switched off and a groan came from The Rani before she collapsed into unconsciousness. Moving quickly, Jaime picked up the now human Time Lady and placed her on a sofa that had appeared in the Console Room. Taking the Fob-watch from the Arch she then put it in The Rani's pocket.

"Right, that's done!" Jaime uttered and began to find a connection to The Doctor's TARDIS in order to join up with John and her mum. "You can take her anywhere you can think of," she spoke to the Time Machine. "Except Earth. Oh, and keep yourself hidden from the Time Lords." As she heard the Time Machine agree with her, she found a connection to the right TARDIS. She frowned, confused. "Hmm, what are they doin' there?" She wondered before teleporting out of the Time Machine.


	33. Forbidden Fruit

In the Big Finish Eighth Doctor audio adventures, Fitz Kreiner is voiced by Matt Di Angelo. He also in the BBC soap drama EastEnders as Dean Wicks.

* * *

Alexia MacInarah sat in the comfy armchair in the Console Room of the Eighth Doctor's TARDIS with her eyes closed, attempting to nap whilst waiting for Jaime to return from Tetrapyriarbus. With dozens of Tetraps after them, she had fully expected not to make it off the planet. She even thought herself and J.D would leave in the Sixth Doctor's TARDIS. Except she found herself being pulled towards the Eighth Doctor's TARDIS by his companion. So J.D had to follow them, and now here they were, flying through the Vortex with the Eighth Doctor.

The woman shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable, and curled up even more. Less than two minutes later something, or someone, woke her up. When she opened her eyes she saw Fitz sitting opposite her, grinning away. The fact that he was watching her sleeping made her feel rather uncomfortable.

"Oh, hello. Do you normally watch people sleeping?" Alexia queried as she shifted in the armchair so that she was sitting properly. She also found it strange how Fitz Kreiner looked very similar to that boy, Dean Wicks, from EastEnders.

"Normally it's The Doctor sitting there," Fitz replied. "Considering that's his favourite armchair. But I don't mind watching a pretty lady catching her beauty sleep!"

Eyes wide, Alexia stared back at the companion. She had a horrible feeling he was chatting her up. She was sure he was in his early twenties…and what she could remember from certain Eighth Doctor novelised stories she was pretty sure he came from…or after…the World War Two era. "I was just resting my eyes, that's all." She replied.

"Resting your eyes? A pretty lady like you doesn't need to rest her eyes!" Fitz said and winked at her.

Seeing this, Alexia blinked in disbelief and felt more uncomfortable than ever. She stood up and Fitz followed suit. "Do you know where John is?" She asked. "Doctor Smith." The boy didn't answer her, so Alexia turned away in order to leave the Console Room.

"Blimey! Do I stink or something?" Fitz wondered. "Normally when I lay on the charm the girls are usually falling at my feet."

Alexia stopped and grimaced. Charm? That boy has as much charm as a wet Wednesday. Angry, she turned on Fitz with a scowl on her face. "Listen up, kid. No amount of flirting or chatting up will get me to like you. I have no interest in you, not to mention you're far too old."

"Wait a minute!" Fitz interrupted. "I'm only twenty…"

"I'm from the future, you daft twat. And for the love of sanity, leave me the bloody hell alone!"

Fitz stared, dumbfounded at the woman as she turned away.

"Is there a wee problem?" Asked a Scots accented voice causing Alexia to halt in her steps.

Puzzled, Fitz looked over towards the console where the voice had come from. There was what appeared to be a naturally pale skinned, dark haired female he'd never seen before. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" He asked.

"Jaime!" Alexia cried out, ran towards her daughter and gathered her into a hug. "You had me so worried. I didn't think you were coming back!"

Jaime rolled her eyes and hugged her mum back. "I told you, you didnae need tae worry." She told her.

"I know, I know." Alexia replied and stood back. "How did it go?" It was more or less just a question about their escape from Tetrapyriarbus.

"It went well," Jaime replied. "She's safe and sound somewhere in the Universe." She could feel confusion and annoyance coming from the companion.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Fitz now demanded. "Where did you come from?"

The Scots-girl turned her attention towards the boy, a bemused expression on her face. "Fitzgerald Michael Kreiner, only child to German and English parents, plays the guitar and likes to call himself Fitz Fortune," she spoke up. "Thinks he's gods gift to women." She added with a scowl.

Poor Fitz looked like he'd seen a ghost. "But I don't even know you!" He exclaimed. "How do you know so much about me?"

Jaime just smirked at him while Alexia put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "My daughter is amazing. She can read Minds, along with a lot of other things."

Surprised, Fitz looked from one female to the other with a disbelieving expression. "She's your daughter? She looks nothing like you! Is she adopted?" He uttered. "Because a pretty lady like you doesn't look old enough to be a mother. Just how old were you?"

Both females were bemused by his utter and complete rudeness. "Really?" Jaime growled angrily. "That is not a thing tae ask somebody 'bout! Fitz Kreiner, go to sleep." Fitz's eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the floor in a deep sleep. Now Jaime turned to her mum. "C'mon, I think I know where The Doctor and John are." She said. The two females left the Cathedral-like Console Room.

* * *

As they walked along the corridor towards the kitchen, as that was where The Doctor and John apparently were, Jaime remembered the hurried chat she had awhile ago with her mother. "Hold on!" Jaime uttered and stopped walking. Alexia followed suit and looked back at Jaime with a questioning expression. "Have you still got those fruits?" She asked, noticing a guilty expression appear on her mum's face. It was pretty bloody obvious she still had them. "Hand them over!" Jaime told her mother, holding her hand out.

Alexia frowned, slightly annoyed. "Why?" She asked.

"I'll tell you why once you hand them over!" Jaime angrily answered back.

With a sigh, and not wanting to get on her daughter's bad side, Alexia reached into her pocket and pulled out three glowing Peach-like fruits. With great reluctance she handed them over to Jaime, but continued to stare at them.

"Thank you. Do you even know what they are?" Jaime questioned when she noticed what her mum was doing.

"Uhh, no…" Alexia replied thoughtfully. "Think the fruit seller might've mentioned it."

"Och, let me guess. Your focus were on these so much you didnae bother tae listen tae him?"

Alexia faintly nodded her head, which made Jaime groan in annoyance.

She shoved the fruits into her own pocket and snapped her fingers at her mother. Alexia blinked out of her daze and looked at Jaime, confused. "The fruits you had are called an Aphrodae, from a Planet known as Siren. They're basically a sweet and very addictive aphrodisiac. Humans just cannae handle them. That's why your attention was solely on the fruit."

"Oh!" Alexia muttered. "They're an aphrodisiac?" She sounded surprised and it washed off her as well.

"Aye. In fact it's a very potent aphrodisiac. It would have turned you into a desperate…maniac." She didn't elaborate on what kind of maniac her mum could have been. "How did you get them anyway? You didnae steal them, did you?"

A look of shock appeared on Alexia's face. "Of course I bloody didn't! His dog was ill and he was so grateful for my help he let me have a couple of pieces of fruit for free!" She defended herself.

Jaime nodded her head, believing what she was told. "Fair enough," she replied. "Next time you come across an alien fruit, and you're not sure 'bout it, come tae me or The Doctor first." With that said, Jaime continued on along the corridor.

"Yes, ma'am!" Alexia muttered sarcastically and followed her daughter.

In the kitchen they found The Doctor sitting at the table, drinking his cup of tea. When he saw Jaime enter the room his eyes widened and he stood up. "Jaime! You're safe!" He exclaimed and approached her. He pulled the Scots-girl into a hug and was watched on by Alexia.

"I was always safe." Jaime replied with a roll if her eyes as she returned the hug.

The Doctor didn't believe that. "Not when The Rani is involved. Where is she?" He asked.

"She's safe too!" Jaime answered him after she pulled away from The Doctor's hug. She looked around the kitchen with a frown. "Where's John?" She asked.

"Oh! He said that he had to 'go take a leak'." The Doctor replied and frowned. "Only that was fifteen minutes and thirty-nine seconds ago."

Jaime sighed. It was so obvious that John wasn't 'taking a leak'. What he was actually doing was seriously getting out of hand.

"Never mind, eh!" Alexia put her arm around her daughter's shoulders and led her to the table. "We can have a bit of a break before we leave."

The Scots-girl noticed a fresh cup of tea had appeared on the table, making her chuckle. "Okay, you've convinced me." She said to the TARDIS.

Alexia, Jaime and The Doctor all sat down to drink their tea. Less than a minute after sitting down, The Doctor became puzzled. "Where's Fitz? I sent him to find you," he said to Alexia. "He hasn't returned for some reason."

Alexia and Jaime quickly glanced at each other. "Yeah, about that," Alexia spoke up. "Do you normally let your companion watch you while you're sleeping? I mean, all I was doing was trying to nap and I opened my eyes to find him watching me. It was creepy to be honest."

Jaime noticed The Doctor was blushing. The only time she ever saw The Doctor blush like that was when Rose would flirt with him, or whenever Donna mentioned her. Was this version of The Doctor in a relationship with Fitz Kreiner? A boy from the mid 20th Century and who lived through World War Two.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with someone wanting to watch over you while you sleep. I find it very calming." The Doctor replied and Alexia raised her brows incredulously.

"Tae be honest he was bein' a wee bit rude," Jaime told The Doctor. "So I put him tae sleep. He's okay and it's only for a couple of hours." She added when she felt his worry washing off him. "We left him in the Console Room." She further explained.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. "Well as long as he remains unharmed then it's fine." He said.

Once again Jaime and Alexia exchanged glances before taking a sip of their tea.


	34. The Next Adventure

The idea of Oswin and Clara being twins isn't original. I got that idea from the completely bonkers but fun to read '5 Time Lords, 13 Companions...' Series written by CaitlinJ. In this story they're both completely normal humans from the 21st Century.

Joanna Lumley played the 13th Doctor in the Comic Relief special 'The Curse of Fatal Death', written by Steven Moffat.

* * *

While they were waiting for John, The Doctor struck up a conversation, asking Jaime and Alexia all sorts of questions. Going as far as asking what he was like in the future. They couldn't tell him everything, like how he had a Time War in his distant future to look forward too.

One hour, thirty-one minutes and twelve seconds later, John returned from 'taking a leak'. When he saw Jaime he became excited that she had returned safely from Tetrapyriarbus and attempted to hug her. Only she pushed him away when a strong smell of sex wafted off him. He frowned, confused about her actions.

"You must have drank quite a lot in order tae be 'taking a leak' for this long!" Jaime sarcastically uttered.

Alexia snorted, making a mess with her tea, while J.D's face turned red out of embarrassment. Even The Doctor chuckled, yet decided not to comment on the smell coming from his brother. He reckoned his daughter would sort him out in time.

"Anyway, we have tae get goin'." Jaime added, pulling her mother to her feet and grabbing John by the arm. "See you sometime in the future, dad." She said, enjoying his happy smile. Then they disappeared in a blink of an eye.

The three of them reappeared in a metallic or chrome blue style Console Room with different levels. Alexia recognised it as the Eleventh Doctor's second Console Room with the rotating bits at the top. Except there were some differences, like the lighting was another colour when it had previously been blue, and the upper level was fully decorated with bookshelves, a chair, a blackboard and other things. "I recognise this," she said. "We've gone far into the future. This is the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS."

But Jaime shook her head, recognising the Console Room from a parallel universe. "We've gone further than that," she said. "It's the Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS."

"I still don't like it," John was looking around with a scowl. "Looks too sterile."

Looking rather surprised, Alexia looked over at Jaime. "How do you know it's the Twelfth Doctor?" She asked, but before she was given an answer she heard chat from the lower level. She walked over to the steps and peered over the rail.

"…having said that, I did notice you've got a couple of drive stacks need replacing." The somewhat unfamiliar yet familiar voice said.

"Oh, you did, did you?" A Scottish accented voice replied and Alexia figured this must be The Doctor.

"Who's he talking too?" John asked from beside her and she shrugged her shoulders. She and Jaime had left their Universe long before Series Eight was broadcasted. At this point they were flying blind. Well, maybe herself, she wasn't so sure about Jaime and John.

"Yeah, you should get someone in," the familiar/unfamiliar voice continued. "And a job like that takes forever."

"Really? Well, I suppose, whoever I did get in, it might just be easier to have them stay on board for awhile. I don't suppose you'd know of anyone?" The Doctor hinted and there was quite an obvious lull in conversation as the mystery guest mulled over the invitation.

"No, sorry Doctor, but I don't think I do," the person turned down the invitation. "That job could…er…change a man."

"Yes, it does frequently." The Doctor agreed and the two men began to walk up the stairs.

Only they stopped halfway up when they saw John, Jaime and Alexia stood at the rail, watching them. "More family members, Doctor?" The man wearing the blue overalls questioned and Alexia realised why he sounded so familiar. It was because he looked like Frank Skinner, the radio and TV personality.

"Yes," the Doctor answered. "Only these three are currently travelling along my Timeline." The engineer nodded eagerly, even though he didn't understand, and continued to walk up the stairs with The Doctor.

"Hello tae you too, dad." Jaime spoke up with a smile. "What's this 'bout a mummy on a train?" She asked, having read the engineer…Perkins'…Mind.

"In a bit." The Time Lord answered back and turned to Perkins. "Well, I won't keep you. Goodbye Perkins. Good to meet you." He said to the engineer.

"You too Doctor," Perkins answered back. "And…er…good luck." They shook hands, then Perkins exited the TARDIS.

Once the door closed after him, The Doctor went over to the console and pulled the lever to send the TARDIS into the Vortex. "Right," he turned his attention to his family members from the past, his gaze oddly lingering on Alexia. She didn't notice it but Jaime did and frowned. "First you tell me which me you just came from." He requested. It was an odd question.

"Your Eighth incarnation." John answered. "Does that really matter?"

"Not really," The Doctor replied and stalked around the Console. "Just the last time I saw this version of the three of you was in my Eleventh incarnation. Can't tell you anything though."

An annoyed Alexia sighed as she watched The Doctor and his odd characteristics. Twelve looked like he was perpetually angry.

"Oh, must we?" J.D moaned. "I would rather go back to where we were supposed to be now that we know they survived," he said, referencing The Doctor, Rose and the rest following co-ordinates into the unknown. "All this jumping around is getting a little tedious."

Jaime rolled her eyes at him. "Just be thankful you're not one of those continuous Time Jumpers. Then you'd be really moanin'!" She caught his look of confusion and was annoyed she had to remind him. "Remember that time we past that girl in her Vortex Bubble? She was a Time Jumper." She felt surprise washing off her mum.

"You mean those kind of people actually exist?" Alexia asked, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Certain Universes, aye." Jaime said.

Alexia shook her head. "I would hate to actually end up that way. I'd rather die than get pulled to and fro."

J.D glanced at her. "A bit drastic much?" He uttered and Alexia shrugged her shoulders.

"I would feel the same way," Jaime spoke up. "At least I get to control where I jump too!"

The Doctor had been patiently listening too and watching them, waiting for them to finish chatting. "Yes, you do actually." He told John. "For obvious reasons."

Though she didn't read his Mind, Jaime understood what he was getting at and nodded.

"As for the mummy," The Doctor continued, walking up the stairs to the upper level for some reason. "We were on the Orient Express, in Space, and there was a mummy killing people in just 66 seconds."

J.D perked up at this when it was mentioned. "The Foretold?" He asked, amazed. "You actually came across it? That is Wizard, brilliant!" He said excitedly.

"Yes, though it turns out he was just an old soldier fitted with dodgy technology."

"Oh!" John let out a mutter of disappointment as they watched The Doctor walking along the upper level.

"Indeed! The real enemy turned out to be Gus, the Orient Express' automated system. Turned homicidal and attempted to kill us all." Obviously they escaped the train, or the Doctor wouldn't be here. "But the real question is…" The Doctor went on as he made his way down the other steps. "…Does any of that sound familiar to you two ladies?" He asked once he reached the bottom and looked at Jaime and Alexia.

The Scots-girl definitely understood what he was asking this time. "If you were askin' if it was an episode, then I have no idea," she replied. "We left our old Universe before we got to see any episodes from series eight."

"Although it could have been, considering that Perkins fella looked a hell of a lot like TV personality Frank Skinner." Alexia added.

"Or simply another case of Spatial Genetic Multiplicity." J.D corrected.

"Or that." Alexia muttered and frowned at the Half-Time Lord.

Jaime remembered the time the Eleventh Doctor received a phone call from somebody about the Orient Express in Space. They never did receive that call! Or maybe they did and it just never got picked up. "What were you doin' on a Space train in the first place?" She asked her dad.

"Och, Rose and I were just there as support. Your sister had a wee spat with her girlfriend. So we suggested they go on a date on the Space version of the Orient Express. Well, it was mostly Rose's idea," the Doctor corrected himself when he sensed a hint of chagrin from his bond-mate. "Said she got the idea from someone she always considered as a mother figure." He grinned when he saw Alexia's face turn a shade of pink, though Jaime felt pride and happiness washing off her mother and smiled slightly.

Then she looked over to the lower entrance when she heard faint laughter and chatter.

* * *

Hearing the chatter and laughter, Alexia and John also looked over to where the noise was coming from. It didn't take long for the three females to make an appearance. And it quite surprised Alexia when she saw them. One of the females was Joanna Lumley…or what appeared to be Joanna Lumley. She was young, somewhere between 'Class Act' and the Doctor Who Comic Relief special 'The Curse of Fatal Death'. Her blonde hair was wavy and she wore a cream coloured shirt with a pair of form fitting trousers. The second female, last seen at Amy and Rory's house with her siblings, but looked older. The third female was also familiar with her shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. It was Freya and Clara but she had no idea who Joanna Lumley-like was. And where on Earth was Rose?

"Oh, hey. Looks like we've got guests." The blonde woman said, even sounding like Joanna in her sophisticated way.

"Yes, they've only just arrived, Rose." The Doctor replied, putting his arm around her waist and giving her a kiss.

Jaime grinned when she felt waves of surprise washing off John and her mum. His awed expression gave her a good chuckle.

"You're Rose?" Alexia exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at Rose Tyler's Second Incarnation. "You can regenerate?"

Rose chuckled. "Of course I can regenerate. I may not be like The Doctor Time Lord-wise, but Bad Wolf gave me the ability to do so."

Expression still awed, J.D took a step towards Rose, giving her a once over, much to The Doctor's annoyance. "So you have two hearts now?" He asked.

Rose shook her head. "No, still got the one." She replied and John's excitement seemed to deflate a little.

Alexia then turned to Freya and her girlfriend. "And you're going out with Clara Oswald?" She asked.

Clara sighed and let out a laugh that sounded more like a huff, while Jaime could feel frustration washing off her, making her furrow her brows thoughtfully. "I'm not Clara," the Clara look-a-like snapped. "I'm Oswin. Clara is my sister." She rolled her eyes and turned away with a pissed off snort.

"Oh, Oswin, she didn't mean it." Freya told her girlfriend, following her. "They're from the past…"

Eyes wide, Alexia was completely surprised at the turn of events. She looked back at her daughter to see if she knew anything but Jaime shook her head, apparently just as surprised.

"Sorry about that, Oswin can get very passive aggressive when people confuse her for her sister." Rose apologised, watching her daughter and girlfriend sitting on the steps, chatting away.

"Oh, no need to apologise," John spoke. "Freya does have a point. We're too far into the future to know anybody." He looked over at Jaime. "I remember you telling me about Clara and how she became 'the impossible girl' when she was split into millions of versions of herself."

Jaime nodded silently. She also remembered bumping into Clara when London was full of trees. Though now she wasn't even sure she had the right person.

"Yes, Jenny said the same thing," the Doctor uttered after listening to his brother. "I told her that jumping into somebody's time-stream wasn't possible and that it would have meant instant death."

A somewhat surprised Alexia looked from her daughter and John to The Doctor and Rose. "Seriously? No running about trying to save all your lives, just dead, like that!"

"Yep!" John answered, popping the 'p'.

"Dead as a Dodo." The Doctor also answered.

Alexia shook her head in disbelief. It was yet another lesson in how this Universe was different from the TV show.

Jaime could feel conflicting emotions coming from her mother and guessed that she was probably thinking the same thing as she was at the time. Once you got used to the differences it was easy to figure out what to do. "So where are you headin' off next?" She inquired, pulling a monitor towards her in order to read the info on it.

"Oh, nowhere special," The Doctor answered, letting go of Rose to check the other monitor. "Oswin wants us to drop her off at her place of work."

Alexia quietly wondered what Oswin's job was. Did she teach children at a school, like Clara in the TV series? She wanted to ask but she didn't want to seem rude, especially when she and Freya were busy chatting to each other.

A couple of minutes later the TARDIS began to make a landing, yet for some reason Jaime felt a flash of danger. It sent her into full alert and she looked around the Console Room with wide eyes as the TARDIS landed with a thud.

Sensing her alert, John looked over at Jaime, his brow furrowed. "Jaime?" He asked, approaching her and put his hands on her shoulders. "What's gotten your attention?"

Jaime turned her head toward him but it felt weird, slow and sluggish. And why did it feel like her energy was dwindling? "Put your shield up." Jaime replied, her eyes still wide.

"What? Why?" He asked, confusion washing off him.

Her eyes drooped in tiredness and then she heard a groan and a thud as somebody collapsed to the floor.

"MUM!" Freya cried out and hurried over to her mother who had collapsed and was now unconscious.

"Rose!" The Doctor was also at her side and attempted to wake her up. "What's wrong?" He asked, pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver in order to scan her.

"What happened?" A worried Alexia asked as she and John watched what was going on, both of them feeling confused.

That left Jaime on her own and she stumbled against the console, just barely managing to hold onto it, her head down. "I dinnae feel so good!" She groaned before collapsing to the floor.

"Oh no, Jaime!" John cried and went to her aid. "What is it? What's wrong with you?" He asked, worrying over her as Alexia joined them. He couldn't understand it because Jaime normally never got ill.

"What's going on?" Alexia asked, sounding very worried. "Why have they both collapsed?"

John shook his head, unsure why or how it was connected.

Jaime looked up at J.D, barely able to keep her eyes open. "Somethin'…is stealin'…energy!" She gasped out before keeling over, barely conscious.

The Doctor had been scanning Rose when he heard what Jaime said, and when he checked the results he found she was correct. "She's right!" He uttered. "Rose is energy deficit."

"Doctor!" Oswin called but was ignored.

"What could have caused this, dad?" Freya asked him.

"Doctor!" Oswin called again.

"Not now, Oswin," the Doctor snapped at her. "I don't know," he answered his daughter. "Could have been anything, but we need to find out what's causing it."

"DOCTOR!" Oswin now shouted and was happy to have caught his and Freya's attention. "The door. It's not supposed to look like that, is it?" She asked, pointing towards the door.

The Doctor stood and walked over to the door and stared at it. He was joined by Freya, John and Alexia. The door in question had somehow shrunk in size.


	35. Flatline - Part One

The Doctor, Freya, Oswin, Alexia and John all managed to squeeze out of the TARDIS, and now they all stared at it. It was a lot smaller than it should be and Freya could feel worry, disbelief and confusion coming from her family members.

"What could have caused this, Doctor?" Alexia was the first to speak up. "Yeah, sure. Something like this has happened before when you went to Logopolis. But this is obviously different isn't it?" Silence followed afterwards and she looked around to find she was being stared at. It made her feel embarrassed and her face blushed.

"Yes, it is definitely different." The Doctor eventually replied. "Like Jaime said, something is causing this and we need to figure out who or what." He furrowed his brows. "Where are we anyway?" He wondered.

"Bristol." Came the reply from Oswin.

"Really? How did you know that?" J.D asked the young woman.

"Because there is a sign over there." She stated, pointing towards a railway line that said 'Bristol Sidings'. "Though it's not Stratford is it?" She gave the Doctor a pointed look and Freya chuckled.

The Time Lord rolled his eyes. "We were pulled off course for a reason and we need to find that reason and put a stop to it." He turned his attention to all three females. "This type of thing normally never happens. Energy is being siphoned from Jaime, Rose and The TARDIS. I need you three ladies to go and do some recceing, be on the lookout for an energy stealing being."

Extremely worried, Alexia spoke up. "But what about Jaime, Rose, yourself and John?" She asked.

"Och, we'll be fine," The Doctor told her. "So will Rose and Jaime once they're comfortable in the Medbay."

The woman nodded with reluctance and the three females went off exploring while The Doctor and John squeezed back into the TARDIS.

As they left the waste ground and walked towards what appeared to be an estate, a worried Alexia took a quick glance at Freya and Oswin. They were holding hands, yet they remained silent with Freya also looking rather worried. Well of course she would be, after all, Rose was in danger, just like Jaime was.

"So what do you do?" Alexia questioned Oswin in order to take her Mind off what was happening. "Do you teach?"

Oswin rolled her eyes at this. "No," she replied with a scowl. "It's my sister Clara who's the teacher. I'm currently at Drama School in Stratford learning to act. But I also dabble in writing and computers."

Nodding her head, Alexia found this interesting. Clara was still the teacher. "Twins are you?" She asked next.

This time Oswin literally glared at her. "I would have thought that was bloody obvious!" She snapped and Alexia blushed, feeling embarrassed again. It seemed Oswin had a very short temper.

"Sorry!" She apologised as Freya spoke to her girlfriend in soothing tones.

They made it to a shopping precinct and had a good look around the place until something at the underpass caught their attention. Oswin and Freya walked down the steps to get a better look, not noticing that Alexia had been distracted by something else. While Oswin crouched to get a proper look at all the flowers laid against the wall, Freya's wide blue eyes stared at the underpass. On both walls were murals of people, but they were turned away so that they only showed their backs.

"Something doesn't feel right here." She uttered, getting a really bad feeling.

Hearing her, Oswin stood up straight and joined her, also looking at the murals. "Found the cause of the trouble then?" She asked.

But Freya shook her head. "I'm not sure yet, could be nothing." She replied even though her eyes remained on the murals for several seconds before looking away. Then she noticed someone was missing. "Hold on, where's Alexia?" She asked.

Oswin didn't know so they hurried back up the steps only to find she was watching several community service criminals cleaning up the precinct. Freya breathed a sigh of relief. "Aunt Lexy!" She called out, catching Alexia's attention. "Come along, we need to get back home."

But Alexia shook her head and beckoned them over. "I think you should see this," she called back. "It's important."

Wondering what could be so important, Freya groaned and she and Oswin approached the woman. "What's so important about a group of delinquents and a graffiti'd up wall?" Oswin questioned.

"That!" Alexia pointed towards the wall.

Furrowing her brow, Freya looked over at the wall and let out a shocked gasp. "No!" She uttered, eyes widening.

On the wall, daubed in multi-colour, was a very large graffiti tag that said 'Bad Wolf'.

Even Oswin was stunned when she saw it. "Isn't that what your mum is known as?" She questioned and Freya nodded silently.

"I did enquire about it," Alexia explained. "And Rigsy…that boy over there," she pointed towards a dark skinned boy with short dark hair. "He's a graffiti artist and he knows other graffiti artists, but he knows nobody who uses 'Bad Wolf' as a moniker. He said it just appeared there one day."

Freya stared at the boy who was smiling at them. She could see that sometime in his future he was going to turn his life around once he became a father. "Are you free to talk?" She requested, beckoning him over.

Rigsy dropped his brush and joined the three females. "For the moment, yes," Rigsy replied. "Fenton hasn't got his eyes on me." He nodded towards the man in charge of community service.

Looking over at Fenton, Freya noticed he had a well worn craggy face. Not to mention he was a stickler for the rules. She turned back to Rigsy. "What can you tell me about that tag?" Freya asked about the huge 'Bad Wolf' graffiti on the wall.

Rigsy gave it a passing glance before replying. "It's been there for a couple of days now. Just appeared out of nowhere overnight. I asked about but none of the other taggers know anything about it." He told the three females.

A serious Oswin spoke up next. "What's with the mural of different people in the underpass?" She questioned. Freya smiled at Oswin's investigative nature.

"I guess it's a memorial to the lost. My Aunt Karina is one of them. Deaf as a Doorpost. Didn't really know her well enough, but she's still gone." He explained and looked thoughtfully towards the underpass.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Alexia spoke up. "When did she die?"

A puzzled expression appeared on Rigsy's face as he looked at the woman, while Freya registered his confusion. "Oh no, she ain't dead. She's just missing." He corrected.

"Oh!" Alexia blushed at her mistake.

"Missing?" Freya wanted to clarify. "Those people aren't dead? Just missing?" That bad feeling continued to grate at her senses and she felt there was something obviously afoot in Bristol. That, and she could sense her dad was extremely worried about something.

"No. The first mural appeared around the time the first person went missing." Rigsy glanced towards the 'Bad Wolf' tag. "It's kinda odd because they both appeared at the same time."

Gasping, Freya's eyes widened. "Rassilon!" She uttered. "Thanks for your help." She said to the boy, grabbed Oswin's hand and they ran off the way they came with Alexia following, also running.

* * *

"What's going on?" Oswin asked, breathless as they ran back onto the wasteland.

"It's connected," Freya replied, hearts pumping away. "The Bad Wolf tag and the murals. They're connected, and that usually means there's danger nearby." She became silent as she mentally spoke to her father, telling him what they'd found so far.

When Freya became this quiet, with the look of determination, Oswin knew not to disturb her. Suddenly she abruptly came to a halt, allowing Alexia to catch up with them. But now she looked confused as she continued to talk to her father. Looking around at her surroundings.

Alexia recognised it was where the TARDIS was parked, yet she couldn't see the TARDIS anywhere. "Where's the TARDIS?" She asked.

Oswin looked at Alexia before looking around in realisation. She had a point! Just where indeed was the TARDIS? It couldn't possibly be that wheelbarrow…could it?

Freya groaned and shook her head before letting go of her girlfriend and moving past the wheelbarrow. "Oh no!" She uttered, looking down at the ground.

The two humans watched as Freya bent down to pick something up. When she stood up they saw why they couldn't see the TARDIS. It had shrunk even more to the size of a toy.

Oswin couldn't help but snort with laughter. "That's adorable!" She stated, joining Freya and the small blue box.

Alexia couldn't agree with the sentiment as she stared at the small box, her eyes wide. Her daughter was in there and she was extremely worried about Jaime's safety.

"Oswin!" Freya groaned. "This is not adorable. This is dangerous. Whatever this thing is it's taking massive amounts of energy." It wasn't just the TARDIS either. It was happening to her mother and sister as well.

"Are they still in there?" Alexia asked. In answer to her question, the TARDIS door opened up with a tiny squeak. The Doctor, who was not small, was peering out of the door the best he could.

"That is weird!" Oswin exclaimed. "How come you're not tiny?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Because it wouldn't work that way," he told her. "It's just the exterior dimensions that have changed."

"How are you gonna get out?" Oswin asked next.

"We can't, obviously!" The Time Lord answered her. He turned his attention to Freya before he could get interrupted again. "What you told me about your find has been very helpful and I just about managed to get a rough fix of the dimensional leeching," he explained. "It's back where you came from and very likely to be centred around the area you were in. The three of you will have to go back and find this alien and stop it."

"Okay." Freya said rather grimly. It was very likely she was going to have to be in her dad's shoes. "Will I need anything?" She inquired.

"Ah, good thinking!" The Doctor disappeared from the door to run over to the console.

"Doctor, John, how's Jaime and Rose doing?" Alexia called out, her voice raised.

"No need to shout," John answered, appearing in the doorway. "We can still hear you just fine." Alexia blushed. "As for Jaime and Rose, the TARDIS is doing her best to keep them stable, despite the circumstances."

The update on her daughter clearly didn't make her feel any better about the situation, while Oswin was thinking over what the Doctor said. "If it's the TARDIS that's being leeched of its power, then why did Rose and Jaime collapse?"

Freya answered this question. "Because mum is connected to the TARDIS via the Bad Wolf. I did explain this to you once!"

Oswin nodded. "Yeah, the Heart of the TARDIS," she said. "But what about Jaime?"

John was about to answer this one until he was pushed to the side by The Doctor. "Jaime has the ability to connect to the TARDIS throughout Time and Space. Not to mention she shares a TARDIS-like connection with John. And then there's the energy she uses to heal people."

Alexia gasped, worrying even more.

"We're doing our best to keep them stable." The Doctor added and reached out to give his daughter a small black wallet. "I know you've never needed it, but use the Psychic Paper in case." Freya took it and put it in her pocket. "Will you be needing the Sonic?" The Doctor checked, though Freya shook her head.

"I'll be fine with my Sonic Pen." She answered.

The next thing The Doctor handed his daughter were three small earpieces. "Stick those in your ears." He told them once Freya had distributed them to Alexia and Oswin.

"What do they do?" Oswin asked, only to yelp and wince when a bout of interference screeched in her ear.

"Ow!" Alexia cried out and put her hand over her ear. "What was that?"

"Nanotechnology," The Doctor explained as Freya put the small TARDIS in her pouch-bag. "I just hacked into your optic nerves."

Confusion came from Oswin. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"We see what you three see." The Doctor told her.

"Wow that's handy!" An amazed Oswin appreciated.

* * *

Back at the estate with the shopping precinct, Alexia watched as Freya scanned the area with her Sonic pen. It didn't look like a modern day ballpoint like Miss Foster's Sonic Pen. This one was a very stylish looking fountain pen that gave off a very discreet buzzing noise. It had maroon casing but no light. "So how come you use a Sonic Pen instead of a Sonic Screwdriver?" She asked the young looking Time Lady who was probably older than herself and Oswin.

Freya gave her a quick glance, a smile on her face. "It was a Graduation present from mum and dad," she replied. "When I became a doctor."

A wide surprised smile appeared on Alexia's face when she heard this. One of the daughters of the Doctor had become an actual doctor. "Wow, that's brilliant!" She congratulated. "So what kind of doctor are you? Medical?" It was the first thought that came to the woman's Mind.

"Yes," Freya replied with a chuckle. "Technically it's a Doctorate in Clinical Psychology." She added. "I'm a Psychologist. It's also how I met Oswin." She looked at Oswin with a big smile and Oswin grinned back, happy she didn't elaborate further on how they met.

"If you're quite finished!" An annoyed Doctor spoke up in their ears. "We have a serious issue to deal with."

"Sorry!" Both Freya and Oswin said, their faces blushing. Even Alexia looked sheepish. "Anyway, are you getting anything?" Freya asked as she turned towards a wall.

"Yes, I'm getting dizzy," The Doctor complained and Oswin rolled her eyes. "But nothing useful."

Meanwhile, Alexia's glance towards the community service boys had caught John's attention as he was peering at the other monitor. "Hold on, Alexia, can you look over towards that wall." He requested and Alexia did. The wall in question was the 'Bad Wolf' wall that was slowly being painted over. Freya and Oswin had also turned to it. In the TARDIS both Doctors stared in disbelief at the wall.

"Oh, yeah. That's the one I mentioned." Freya told her father and uncle.

"Hey!" Rigsy called out and approached the three females. "You came back."

The Doctor scowled in disapproval. "No time to fraternise. Come on, get rid of him." He said.

"But that's just Rigsy," Alexia answered him. "He's not bad. And he might prove useful."

John nodded thoughtfully. "She's got a point." He said to the Doctor.

Back in the precinct, Rigsy finally joined the three females and Alexia noticed the community service boys were on a lunch break. "You never did tell me your names." He asked out of curiosity.

Freya smiled at him, fully taking charge. "Yeah, sorry about that. We were busy earlier," she replied. "Anyway, I'm Doctor Gallifreya Sareya Tyler…" She introduced, ignoring twin cries of surprise from Alexia and John. "This is my girlfriend, Oswin Oswald," she nodded at the brown haired female and put her arm around her shoulders. "And this is my Aunt Alexia." She finished her introductions. Now Freya watched as she and her fellow Time Travellers were sized up by the boy, feeling his surprise and disappointment.

"Gallifreya? That's a pretty unique name. I've never heard of it before. Is it Irish?" Rigsy asked.

"Yes,' Freya answered him. In actual fact she was named after her dad's home planet. "But friends and family members call me Freya." She looked Rigsy straight in the eyes. "I think you and I are going to get along swimmingly."

He looked and felt nervous. "What kind of doctor are you anyway?" He then asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Psychologist. Why do you ask?" Was Freya's reply.

"Oh, cool," Rigsy muttered. "I just thought, with all the questions, you were cops or something." Humoured, Oswin grinned at him while Rigsy looked at Alexia. "Not you though. I thought I recognised the name, I just couldn't place where I'd seen you before. You're the Author of the Black Bullett series."

Alexia smiled grimly, once again being reminded of something she had yet to do.

"If you're going to require his help, ask already!" An impatient Doctor spoke in their ears.

"Understood." Freya said before turning her attention back to Rigsy. "Can you show us where one of the missing disappeared from?" She requested.

Rigsy nodded his head. "Sure, it's this way." The boy took off without informing the community service officer and the three females followed him.

Back in the TARDIS, John looked over at his brother. "You actually named Freya after our home planet?" He asked, sounding awed.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes, we felt it was the right idea. To name her after a planet long thought lost to the Time War. A heritage every one of our children know about." He said and didn't elaborate further.

* * *

The three Time Travelling females continued to follow Rigsy as he led them towards a flat on the housing estate. This was the scene of one of the latest disappearances, according to the boy. And it showed because there was police tape tied across the door. They watched as Rigsy cut the tape, then they stepped into the flat.

"When he disappeared all of the doors and windows were locked from the inside." Rigsy explained to the females.

"Och, now you're talking. I love a good locked room mystery." The Doctor said, keeping his eyes glued to the monitor in case he missed a clue. John was doing the same, except he wore his glasses and he was seeing the flat from Alexia's point of view.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?" Oswin replied rather dryly.

"What?" A confused Rigsy uttered as he looked over at Oswin.

"Oh, yeah," Oswin rolled her eyes. "Should've said earlier, but we've got somebody else listening in." She looked over at Freya who was currently scanning an area of the flat.

"It's my father and uncle," Freya explained. "They're helping out."

Alexia was looking at what appeared to be a mural of a sandy desert. It was an interesting pattern on the wallpaper, but for some odd reason it didn't appear elsewhere. "Rigsy, meet The Doctor and Doctor Smith," she introduced, listening as The Doctor called the boy a 'barely sentient local'. It was a tad harsh considering Rigsy was helping them. Then she smiled when she heard J.D admonish the Doctor for being rude.

"More Doctors?" Rigsy asked, looking around at all three females, a bewildered expression on his face.

"How do you sleep at night?" The Doctor muttered sarcastically. He really wanted to get back on track. "Missing people, tiny TARDIS. What's the link?" He prompted.

Freya started scanning again, passing her Sonic Pen across the sandy mural, stopped and shuddered. "I'm getting that same feeling I got at the underpass." She uttered. "It doesn't feel right."

"Can you narrow it down?" The Doctor asked his daughter.

She glanced over at the sandy mural before looking over at the floor to ceiling beam that had a phone on it, aware that Alexia and Oswin were watching her.

"I think this is great that someone is finally looking into this," Rigsy broke the silence. "The police weren't doing anything. They never do on this estate. People were thinking that no-one were listening. That no-one cared. So yeah, I think it's great what you're doing."

With a smile on her face, Alexia looked over at the boy and walked towards him. "Well it's a good thing we turned up then, isn't it." She said, patting his upper arm in comfort. "Because we won't be leaving here until we find out what's causing the trouble."

Rigsy smiled, comforted by her words.

"Nice, but I would have told him to leave." The Doctor said in their ears causing Alexia to sigh. It seemed the Twelfth Doctor was a rather grumpy fellow.

"Yeah, except we actually need him. He's local and he knows his way around the place." J.D once again admonished his brother.

Meanwhile, Freya was scanning the beam and the phone with her Sonic, ignoring the chatter going on in her ear. Seconds later she shook her head and sighed. She was getting too many mixed signals, so instead she placed her hand on the phone and closed her eyes. "Hmmm…" Freya mumbled before gasping and taking a hurried step backwards while staring at the phone. "Oh, that is odd, very odd." She stated.

"Why? What happened?" Oswin asked.

"It's weird. He was just standing there, panicked about something and he just…disappeared…in a matter of seconds." Freya rubbed the back of her neck, a puzzled look on her face. She could feel that Rigsy was feeling very confused by her words, so she turned to him. "All these other people that went missing, I suppose you know where they all live?" She asked him.

But instead of answering her question, the boy came up with his own question. "He could still be in the room." He said.

"Sorry, what?" Oswin stared at him. "What makes you think that?"

Rigsy blushed, feeling sheepish. "Sorry, nothing. I was just thinking out loud." He muttered. "It's like one of those locked room things you get in books. It's always something weird, like he's still in the room." He smiled anxiously when all three females stared at him. "Do you want to check out another flat?" Rigsy enquired.

"You know what, Rigsy, I think you have a very good point." Freya told the boy. "It's a feeling, that something just doesn't feel right. This flat…" She looked around at it. "Feels very off."

Rigsy looked scared as he moved towards the side cabinet and looked at the sandy mural.

"Freya, be careful what you say. You might scare off Local Knowledge." The Doctor admonished his daughter.

"Oh, really?" Freya rolled her eyes. "I thought you didn't want him around?"

"I changed my mind," the Doctor answered her. "He's useful."

Rigsy was still looking at the sandy mural. "Maybe he's lost in the desert, or something." He said rather thoughtfully.

"He's a rather expressive young man, isn't he!" J.D spoke up.

Only half listening as she leaned against a table, Alexia barely nodded her head. She'd been listening to the chatter and was getting frustrated by the minute. They needed to find out what was stealing energy from her daughter, but they were getting nowhere fast. If Jaime was here she would know what's going on and stop it. "Can we get back to the point," she interrupted everyone. "What are we not seeing here? People gong missing. In this very room, a man suddenly disappears while he's on the phone?" The way Freya had touched the phone was pretty much obvious. "What's the connection?"

Silence followed afterwards, apart from the sound of a ticking clock in the room.

"Shrink ray!" Oswin suggested and everyone in the room looked at her.

"Sorry, did you just say shrink ray?" Rigsy asked and Freya could feel that he was disturbed. "Yeah, what if he was still in the room like you said, only tiny. You know, like under the sofa or something." Oswin explained entirely too seriously while Alexia watched as a spooked Rigsy jumped and scanned the floor with a very nervous expression.

"Oswin, what did I say about scaring the local knowledge!" The Doctor admonished her.

Freya could tell that Rigsy was about to run. His emotions were all over the place.

"Okay, well, my lunch break is nearly over," Rigsy uttered, backing away towards the door. "This has been…er…kinda interesting."

"Oh, brilliant!" J.D sarcastically muttered. "Scared him so much he's leaving."

Thinking quickly, Freya came up with an idea. "Oswin, don't let him leave!" She told her girlfriend and Oswin managed to keep Rigsy away from the door.

"That's hardly diplomatic!" The Doctor said.

"I know what I'm doing," Freya replied before turning her attention to an even more freaked out Rigsy. "Look, don't go. We just need your help." She explained to the boy as she began to search her bag. "And you deserve an explanation." She managed to get her hands on the TARDIS. "Can you open the doors?" Freya requested.

"Why? What are you planning on doing?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

"Just do it, dad!" Freya snapped at him as she pulled the TARDIS out and placed it on the mantle. She then coaxed Rigsy over once the doors of the small TARDIS opened.

Curious, he stared at the blue police box and moved around to where the doors were open. What he saw made him gasp out in surprise. The interior of the police box was bigger on the inside with some sort of engine room. He even uttered it like so many others did. And what surprised him even more was that there were two little men in that room aswell.

"Rigsy, meet the Doctor, my dad." Freya introduced.

"Pleased to meet you!" The Doctor spoke with barely a wave.

"And my uncle, Doctor Smith."

"Hello!" J.D uttered with a grin, waving.

"He's your uncle?" An amazed Rigsy questioned, looking at Freya. "Because he kinda looks like that dude that ran with the Torch at the Olympic Opening Ceremony a couple of years ago." He looked over at Alexia when she laughed, the woman realising it was yet to happen in her future if she was to remain relative to Earth's Timeline.

J.D snorted in humour. "Oh no, that wasn't me. Thst was my brother when he used to look like me." He said.

A puzzled Rigsy narrowed his eyes at the Half-Time Lord's words, his thoughts going a hundred miles an hour. "Are you all aliens?" Was his question to them.

"No. I'm human." Alexia replied.

"I'm not," Oswin answered his question. "But they are." She nodded at her girlfriend who was grinning.

Still amazed that he had met actual aliens Rigsy was about to ask more questions until there was a fizzling sound, followed by some sort of weird alarm. Alexia and Oswin saw Freya react oddly to whatever had just happened. She was bent over with her hands on her head.

"Freya!" Oswin cried, coming to the aid of her girlfriend." "Doctor, what was that?" She asked. "What's happening?"

The Doctor was hurrying around the console trying to keep things stable, while J.D shut the doors of the TARDIS. "Whatever this thing is, it just took a massive amount of energy." The Time Lord panicked. "From inside the TARDIS."

"I felt that one!" Freya croaked and stood up straight with a shudder once she'd put up her mental shield at maximum. And once she'd said that she could now feel Alexia's worry skyrocket.

"Doctor, what about Rose and Jaime? Are they okay?" She stressed as Freya put the TARDIS back into her bag.

"Yes, the TARDIS is keeping them stable." The Doctor told her.

"You're not just saying that to keep me calm are you?" Alexia then asked.

"Yes." Was The Doctor's reply.

Freya eyed her aunt for a reaction and she could feel her anxiety.

Alexia shrugged. "Okay, but it doesn't make me feel any better."

Satisfied by Alexia's answer, Freya asked her father what they should be doing next. His reply was to question where the other missing people lived. She relayed that to Rigsy and the boy told them he knew of another recent missing case. Only this one wasn't on the estate. Freya told him to show them and the troupe quickly exited the flat.

* * *

Out on the street the three females followed Rigsy to their next destination. It appeared they were going to an ordinary house on an ordinary street. When they got to the house they saw there was a police officer standing outside the house.

"Time to use the Psychic Paper." The Doctor prompted his daughter.

With a nod, Freya pulled out the Psychic Paper and approached the police officer, showing her what she wanted to see.

"Torchwood?" The police officer read. "You're a long way from home!" The police officer obviously knew where Torchwood was situated.

"People mysteriously going missing. It caught our attention." Freya replied to the police officer.

A worried expression appeared on the woman's face. "If Torchwood are involved then it must be serious." She said.

"Yes, very…" Freya muttered as they were led into the house by the officer.

"What can you tell us about the incident?" Freya requested.

"Well you've come to the right place, ma'ams, sir," Police Officer Forrest began. "First reported disappearance, a Mr Heath. It's not on the estate but it's the exact same M.O as the others."

Freya nodded keenly, looking grim as they searched the house for clues. She was once again getting that 'not right' feeling she had felt back at the flat and the underpass. Whatever was going on, whatever this creature was, it seemed to be present at all locations.

"Are you okay?" Oswin asked her girlfriend when she noticed how uncomfortable Freya looked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just be on your toes and watch out for anything not human." Freya replied and caught Oswin smirking at her. "You know what I mean!" She added, smiling when the younger female giggled.

Meanwhile, Alexia and Rigsy were checking out the kitchen, the woman listening to The Doctor and John suggesting various theories about locked rooms. At one point suggesting that something was in the walls. That only made her feel creeped out over something watching her, then she and Rigsy jumped in surprise when Freya started hammering at the wall with a sledgehammer.

"So those blokes in the box, do you do this stuff all the time?" Rigsy struck up a conversation with Alexia.

She shook her head. "No, not all the time. The Doctor's the one that's usually in charge," she answered the boy. "We're just along for the ride."

Rigsy fully turned his attention to her. "So how did you get this gig?" The boy then asked her. "Are you researching to write a story in the next adventure of the Black Bullett series? And how'd you end up having aliens for relatives anyway?" He asked.

Alexia stared at Rigsy, wondering what she should say and do. "John, a little help here." She insisted.

"Tell him the truth." Was John's reply and Alexia nodded grimly.

"Funny thing about that," she answered Rigsy. "We're time travellers, so we tend to do a lot of things out of order. That includes me writing books about…a superhero called The Black Bullett. I've yet to write them because I'm from the past."

The look on Rigsy's face said it all. "No way, you're having me on!" He said.

"I'm entirely serious," Alexia told him. "I don't even know what year we landed in."

"It's 2014," the boy narrowed his eyes. "You really didn't know the year?"

Alexia shook her head. "As for how I have alien relatives. My daughter was adopted by The Doctor. She's currently on the TARDIS.

"Wow!" Rigsy breathed out, amazed. They both jumped in shock when there was a sudden scream from the front room. "What was that?" Rigsy asked.

In a panic, everyone ran into the front room to find it was empty. Apart from the turned on torch laying abandoned on the colourful rug.

"Where'd she go?" Oswin asked about the police officer who had gone into the front room to take a call.

Freya was scanning the torch and rug where she was getting a high signal of whatever just happened. Rigsy was still panicking and Alexia was looking at something on the wall, listening to what The Doctor was saying. He was trying to figure out what the TARDIS was missing.

"What's with the strange patterns on the walls?" Alexia wondered out aloud as she eyed the strange looking red patterned mural on the wall. "First it was the sandy desert, now it's this weird thing." She pointed out. "Everyone around here has a serious bad taste in art!" She turned to Rigsy when he let out an exclamation. "Graffiti is not proper art, young man!" She scolded the boy.

Alexia's rant had caught Freya's attention and she looked at the mural on the wall. Properly looked at it. Then her eyes widened when she saw it. "Dad? Are you seeing this?" She asked her father, that feeling that something wasn't right upped a notch.

"Yes, I can," the Doctor replied. "That is not a mural."

Frowning, Alexia looked back at the pattern on the wall.

"What is it?" Oswin asked.

"That is a nerve system of a human." J.D stated and Alexia gasped, her eyes wide.

"It's been scaled up and flattened," the Doctor picked up. "I think we've found PC Forrest. What's left of her at least."

Alexia continued to stare dumbfounded at the wall. "That's her nerve system?" She croaked out.

Freya could feel the woman was terrified.

In the TARDIS the Doctor had called up footage of the mural from the flat and was now explaining to the three females that the sandy desert was actually a stretched out piece of skin. Alexia shook her head as if she couldn't listen anymore.

"Why are they doing this?" Oswin asked.

"Whatever they are, they're experimenting," The Doctor answered. "They're testing and dissecting. Trying to understand. Trying to understand three dimensions."

There was an odd fizzling sound which caught Freya's attention, then the front room door slammed shut. Panicked, Rigsy tried to open it but he cried out in surprise when he saw that the doorknob had been flattened.

"Doctor, they've taken the handle!" Oswin cried out.

"Fascinating," Alexia heard the Doctor say and he sounded amazed. "Freya, Oswin, Alexia, they're in the walls!"

Freya moved towards Alexia when her fear skyrocketed.

"Stay away from the walls," J.D warned them. "If they touch you, you're finished."

The sofa suddenly flattened right in front of Alexia. "Oh, fuck!" She cried out, jumping back from what used to be a sofa.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rigsy worried.

"I really don't want to find out." Freya replied and looked over at a hanging seat, an idea coming to mind. "Pile on!" She said, pushing everyone over to the hanging seat and getting them to climb in. She was the last one to climb on it, but because there was so many people on it she had a feeling it wouldn't last long.

"They can't jump, can they?" Rigsy worried.

Freya rolled her eyes. "Swing," she ordered the three of them. "I need you to swing."

Oswin and Rigsy began to swing on the seat while Alexia could see wobbly things moving towards them. "For the love of Sanity! They're climbing the walls!"

"Never mind them," Freya admonished her aunt. "Just swing, yeah?" Alexia did what she was told to do.

Meanwhile, Freya concentrated on her abilities she rarely used. As they continued to swing on the seat she looked up at the chain holding the seat up and waited for the right moment. When the seat neared the window it seemed to hover for a second or two, and when Alexia glanced at Freya she thought she saw the girl's eyes glowing gold. Suddenly the chain snapped on the seat and it went zooming off towards the window. The window shattered even before the seat could reach it and they landed to safety in the front garden of Mr Heath's home.

"What the he'll just happened?" Rigsy cried out as he struggled out of the seat.

"We got out and that's all you need to know." Freya told the boy, ignoring the surprise coming from her aunt as she helped everyone back to their feet. "Come on, let's go!" She said.

* * *

As the group headed back towards the estate, the Doctor spoke up. "This explains everything. They're from a Universe with only two dimensions," he said. "And yes, that is a thing. It's long been theorised, of course, but no-one could go there and prove its existence without a heck of a diet."

The Doctor looked over at his brother when he grunted thoughtfully. "It reminds me of the time when Jaime and I went jumping through the universe's in order to find Alexia," John spoke up. "We came across several universes that were animated and at least one Comic Book universe. It was the strangest feeling ever."

The Doctor scowled at the Half-Time Lord. "And I still stand by my opinion that it was the most reckless thing you two have ever done." He said.

John sighed, annoyed. "Be fair, Spaceman. If we hadn't done so, Alexia would still be stuck in her old universe and we would never have known that Jenny was still alive." He reminded his brother.

The Doctor nodded slightly, realising J.D had a point.

"Dad? Dad!" Can you hear me?" Freya called, sounding somewhat panicked. "You're breaking up, I can barely hear you." Alexia and Oswin were saying the same thing.

The Doctors looked at their monitors to see that the group had returned to the underpass. Only Rigsy's community service colleagues were now about to begin on the murals.

The Time Lord furrowed his brows. He'd seen some interference on Freya's half of the screen and knew what she had done to safely get them out of the house. "Looks like you're experiencing some sort of interference…" He ignored the snort from John. "Try taking the earpiece out and Sonicing it."

In the underpass, Freya did what her father suggested, noticing that Rigsy was having a go about something. "Aunt Lexie, can you go and see what's gotten the boy wonder het up?"

Alexia raised her brows at her niece before going off to see what the trouble was. "What's the problem, Rigsy?" She asked the boy, puzzled by his reaction.

"They want to paint over the murals," Rigsy answered her. "But they can't, it's a memorial."

Eyes narrowed, Alexia scrutinised both walls of the underpass, feeling rightly suspicious after what just happened back at the house. Why were they only shown from the back? And who would paint them that way?

"Council didn't approve it, it's graffiti." Fenton the community service officer replied. "Stan." He handed the brush to Stan.

The murals were giving Alexia the creeps so she turned away from them, just in time to see Rigsy snatch the brush off Stan. He was really het up now. "Rigsy, calm down." She attempted to calm him but he just wouldn't cool it. Around the same time the audio in the earpieces returned and she could hear the panicked voices of J.D and The Doctor. "Doctor, John. I can hear you. What is it?" What had gotten them so panicked?

"The walls, look at the walls." J.D told her.

"I already did," Alexia replied. "They're a bit weird." She was joined by Freya and Oswin.

"No, you're not looking properly," The Doctor spoke up. "We've found the missing people. They're in the walls."

The three females looked around at the mural covered walls in uncertainty.

"Are you sure? What if they're just ordinary murals?" Oswin asked.

But Freya shook her head. "No. If they were normal I wouldn't be getting an off feeling about them."

"You need to get everyone out, but act normal." The Time Lord told her.

"Right." Freya nodded and they turned to the community service group. "They look very life-like," Freya spoke to Rigsy. "Who painted them?"

Rigsy shook his head. "I don't know. I told you they were appearing overnight. But maybe it was a grieving relative or something.

"So you've never met anyone who could have done this?" Freya continued to question.

Before Rigsy had a chance to reply he was interrupted by Fenton. "And who are you three when you're at home, loves?" He asked them and Alexia grimaced at his use of the term of endearment.

Freya turned her attention to Fenton and pulled out the Psychic Paper. "Torchwood," she explained, showing it to Fenton. "This subway is unsafe. Everyone needs to leave right now."

Fenton was scowling at the Psychic Paper. "It's blank, try again, sweetheart." He said and Alexia grimaced again.

"What?" A surprised Freya uttered. Somebody not seeing anything on the Psychic Paper was a very rare event.

"How is that possible?" Oswin asked.

"Lack of imagination most likely!" J.D answered. He really didn't like the way Fenton spoke to the women.

"Stan, do your job." Fenton ordered, giving the brush back to Stan.

"Stop him," the Doctor cried out. "Don't let him get anywhere near that wall."

But it was too late for Stan. When his brush touched the wall the poor fella was sucked right in.

"Stan!" Rigsy shouted.

"SHIT!" Alexia exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the spot where Stan used to be.

And then things became a lot more worse when the murals became alive and turned to face them. "What is this? What are they?" One of the men asked.

Frightened at the events, Alexia couldn't believe what she was seeing as she did her best to stay away from the walls. And when the Doctor explained that, whatever these creatures were, was actually wearing the dead like camouflage she felt disgusted. This was brutal!

"Freya, get them out of there." The Doctor ordered.

Freya nodded. "Your friend is gone," she spoke to the group. "We need to leave." She felt fear and hesitation from everyone. "NOW!" She shouted.

That finally got the group moving and they all ran away from the underpass.

When Alexia looked back she saw that the mural creatures were following them. "Don't look back!" The Doctor admonished her, then Freya grabbed her hand and they carried on running.


	36. Flatline - Part Two

The group had found a train shed to safely hide in, and as soon as they were secured, Freya was told to lead the group by her father. And when she asked why, he told her the group would be scared, confused and disorientated. She realised her father had a point because when she looked at them, one of the men were talking about what happened to Stan, Rigsy was explaining to someone else about what he'd recently seen, and, to her surprise, Alexia had found a rusty chair and was sitting on it. She had her hands over her face and the feeling of panic, shock and fear was coming from her. Well, this was her aunt in her early days of adventures, barely used to what usually came with the time travel.

"Alright, I'm on it." Freya replied and turned to George, the one who had been panicking over Stan's death. Gaining his attention, Freya told him to keep a lookout, but to stay well away from the walls. George did what he was told to do, though as he moved away Freya saw his Timeline suddenly shorten significantly. She frowned, wondering if she had just sent him to his death. And if that wasn't enough she had to deal with Fenton being in her face.

"He will do no such thing until I get some answers," he argued. "Who are you? That's what I want to know. Impersonating government officials and trespassing on council property."

A bemused Freya glared at the man.

"Seriously?" Oswin said.

"Seriously!" Fenton replied.

"Since when has Torchwood been a part of the government?" Alexia asked, joining Freya and Oswin.

"It's not. He just thinks it is." Freya told her.

Fenton scowled and folded his arms. "I'm waiting." He demanded.

Once again Freya glared at Fenton, her blue eyes becoming penetrating and as cold as ice. "Fine, you really want to know? We are your one chance at making it out alive. That's who we are!"

The community service officer appeared satisfied as he backed down, yet was feeling confused.

"Well done." The Doctor uttered proudly.

Ignoring him, Freya turned to Rigsy and asked him how well he knew the area.

"It's the old Brunswick line," Rigsy answered her. "But it's not safe."

"Well, there's safe and there's safe." One of the men spoke up. His name was Al.

"Yeah, I know it. I used to go down there all the time." Rigsy added.

Fenton scowled at the boy and Alexia felt it would become permanent if he continued to do so. "Yeah, I'll bet you did. Painting your filth." He growled.

Freya sighed, exasperated.

"Yeah, well you might be glad he did," Oswin snapped at Fenton. "If those things come in here that's the only way out."

Feeling her girlfriend's anger, Freya put her arm around Oswin's shoulders and led her away from the infuriating man.

* * *

As time ticked on, a nervous Alexia watched on as Freya Sonicked a loudspeaker in an attempt to 'talk' to the creatures. They had discussed doing this in a bid to find out what they wanted. Wasn't it obvious what they wanted though? It was always something silly like an invasion or wanting to rule the Universe. But with these things were just killing people in horrible ways. And after the way Stan died it reminded her of a book she once read in the School library. It was a young adult horror story about a house that sucked people into its walls. It was a weird and creepy story and it left a lasting memory.

"Alexia, are you okay?" J.D asked in her ear. He only asked because he hadn't heard her speaking for awhile, not to mention she was out in the field and he couldn't do anything to keep her out of danger.

"Yeah," a distracted Alexia replied. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" J.D continued to question. "It's not easy being thrown into the deep end."

Alexia frowned when she noticed his accent take on a slightly stronger Donna-like London accent. She realised it wasn't just John asking if she was okay, but the Donna part of him was asking as well. "It's terrifying," Alexia replied honestly. "It's just so bloody terrifying. I'm not used to staring death in the face and it's terrifying." She was silent for awhile as she watched Freya continuing to work on the loudspeaker. "How are Jaime and Rose?" She now asked, anxious over her daughter's wellbeing.

"The TARDIS is doing her best to keep them protected," John told her. "They'll be okay. As for these creatures, it won't be long 'til we've sorted them out. We just have to figure out what they want." He assured her.

Alexia sighed. "World domination, probably!" Was her reply and she gave a hint of a smile when she heard the Half-Time Lord chuckle. Suddenly, a loud reverberating noise came out of the speaker causing Alexia to jump in surprise. "What the hell is that noise?" She asked.

"They're replying." Freya said, furrowing her brows at the language coming out of the speakers.

"What are they saying?' Oswin queried, wondering why she couldn't understand them despite the TARDIS' ability to translate languages.

"It's a number. Fifty-five." The Doctor was heard to utter.

"Fifty-five? What does that mean?" A now confused Oswin asked.

The Doctor had a few theories on what the number meant, while Rigsy thought it was the number on the back of Stan's jacket.

"They're gloating." Fenton growled.

"We don't know that." John said as if the man could hear him.

"Could be an apology." Oswin theorised but Alexia shook her head. Evil world dominating creatures like Daleks, Cybermen and Sontarans rarely apologised. Why should weird 2D creatures do the same?

"Really? That's nice of them!" Al replied sarcastically.

"An apology?" Fenton scowled at Oswin. "Are you seriously…"

He was interrupted by the loudspeaker going off again and huffed out in annoyance when Freya hushed him up.

"Two two. Twenty-two." The Doctor translated.

"Twenty-two." Oswin relayed.

"That's George." Rigsy cried out, looking over at George who was still keeping watch.

"Looks like your number's up, George," Fenton quite happily called out. "Now they're threatening."

"Or maybe they're showing us they can read." Freya corrected, completely exasperated with the man's attitude at this point.

While Fenton and Rigsy started sniping at each other, Alexia was the only one looking at George. She was extremely worried for him considering he was on his own. She made a move to join him, but barely took a few steps when she noticed an odd shimmering on the wall beside where George stood. And she stood still when both Doctors gave her a warning not to move.

Alexia frowned at what she was seeing, and then she spotted it. The tiniest jerking motion from George, then he wasn't moving anymore, just stood in an awkward way. "NO!" She cried out, eyes widening followed by her putting her hand over her mouth.

The arguing stopped and she was joined by Freya and Oswin.

"George?" Oswin called as if she expected an answer.

Freya furrowed her brows as she attempted to feel his emotions and thoughts. Yet she couldn't feel anything from him. George was gone. She felt sad and guilty about this. "I'm sorry." She uttered sadly. Suddenly the flattened image of George melted into the wall. "Run, into the tunnel!" Freya ordered the remaining group and pulled Oswin and Alexia with her.

* * *

The remaining group ran into a disused tunnel in order to be as far away from the creatures as possible. Freya lamented over George's death and her dad told her it was best not to linger over it. Alexia argued that people were dying and they couldn't just forget it. The Doctor snapped at the woman, telling her that nobody was ever going to forget those who had died. After that telling off, a blushing Alexia stayed silent. Freya asked what ideas her father had next and he told her to give him a minute.

In the TARDIS a curious J.D was watching the Doctor making a gadget. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Something that will help them." The Doctor answered his brother.

Back in the tunnel the group had found a door, but they couldn't get it open. Meanwhile, Rigsy was admiring one of his works of art on the tunnel wall. Oswin and Alexia noticed what he was doing and joined him. "It's one of mine," he told them. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's not bad." Oswin answered him.

Alexia nodded her head. "Very expressive," she said. "Though I'm not sure if he agrees." She nodded her head towards a scowling Fenton.

The two females overheard the Doctor explaining what he was doing about restoring dimensions on a small scale, much like door handles.

"So it's a deflattener?" Oswin asked as she and Alexia joined Freya by the door.

"Nah, doesn't sound Doctory enough." Alexia added. "How about 2D Replacer?"

An annoyed grunt was heard from The Doctor. "We're not calling it a deflattener or a 2D Replacer." He replied. Freya felt something in her bag, so she opened it and pulled out something that resembled a calculator with added extra bits. "That should be able to restore dimensions," the Doctor told the girls. "You see what I've called it?"

They did as it was written at the bottom of the device.

"Two D Is, Two Dee Iz?" Oswin tried to pronounce.

"Does it go 'ding' when there's stuff?" Alexia asked, smirking when she heard J.D chuckling. Even Freya giggled. Oswin frowned when she didn't get the joke.

"No, it does not!" The Doctor replied, all too seriously. "And it's called a TwoDis." They heard the Doctor let out an exasperated sigh. "Why do I even bother? Well, give it a go!" He encouraged Freya to use the gadget.

The group stood back, watching as Freya used the TwoDis on the door, green Ray's emitting from the gadget. None of them noticed Fenton had taken a dizzy spell of some sort. He was shaking his head and blinking. Seconds later he seemed fine again and he appeared to be extremely interested in what was going on.

Unfortunately the TwoDis sparked and died, causing Freya to swear in annoyance before shoving the gadget back into her bag in order for the Doctor to take care of it.

"I suppose we'll have to find another way around." Alexia said, placing her hands on her hips and she stood with her back to the tunnel. She was doing her best to ignore Fenton who had suddenly started hovering near her.

Then an alarm going off in the TARDIS made her jump in shock and Freya asked what was happening.

"I don't know how, but they're doing it again," the Doctor explained. "They're leeching the TARDIS."

"But how?" Freya groaned out. "The doors are closed."

"They changed the frequency. This time it's different." He replied.

A worried expression appeared on Alexia's face while Fenton doubled over, grimacing. "What about Jaime and Rose? How are they?" She asked.

"Still the same." The Doctor answered.

"Getting weaker." John truthfully stated, ignoring the scowl his brother was giving him.

"Then we really need to stop them." Alexia said.

Freya nodded in agreement, noticing the wide-eyed look of worry on Fenton's face, which was just plain weird. His feelings were odd and when she dared to check his thoughts they seemed…different. "Right, yes. Good point." Freya said and turned to the three men who weren't in the know. "Listen up you three," she spoke to the men. "The Doctor thinks we might be in trouble. He thinks they might be close."

"Where might they be?" Fenton asked and to everyone's confusion he actually sounded concerned.

"We don't know," Oswin answered him, her eyes narrowed at the man. "He's not sure."

"But he's getting too many readings to figure out." Freya added.

Fenton huffed at their words. "Well you better figure something out, because we don't have a lot of time!" He said. Everyone was staring at him now.

"What do you mean by that?" A suspicious Freya asked. She had a feeling Fenton wasn't himself anymore.

"I'm saying you need to figure this out sooner rather than later!" Fenton answered the young Time Lady. "Because…" It was then that he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and his eyes widened. "Watch out!" He shouted, roughly pushing Alexia out of the way. Fenton found himself being caught by something and he heard Alexia screaming. Everyone watched in horror as poor Fenton was dragged away by a giant hand.

"Of course, the next stage. 3D." The Doctor was heard to utter and further down the tunnel they could see things moving.

"Are you okay, Alexia?" J.D asked the woman as Oswin helped her up.

"That was a bloody great big hand!" She cried out and shuddered when she realised she could have been the next victim of these creatures.

"Dad! The door handle's been flattened." Freya told her father. Luckily she was handed the TwoDis, which was now working much better. The handle was returned to 3D form and once Rigsy opened the door the group ran through it to find safety.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Freya stopped to reflatten the the handle. But to her dismay the creatures just zapped the door handle back the way it was. The group ran.

"They have new ability, of course they have!" The Doctor ground out. "Now they're 3D, they can restore dimensions."

Once they felt they were in a safe place, the group stopped for a breather.

"What happened to Fenton?" Rigsy asked.

"What? Didn't you see?" Al answered him. "Those things took him!"

Rigsy shook his head. "I meant before he was taken," he reiterated. "Because that wasn't the Fenton we know. He was acting as if he cared. Fenton never cared."

"He was always grouchy." Al added.

A frown appeared on Freya's face as a thought came to Mind.

"Yeah, he did sound a bit unusual." Oswin spoke. "Almost as if he had a personality change."

"I suspect Fenton was taken by something," The Doctor stated. "What that something was, I have no idea."

Alexia had also been in deep thought and now she realised what Fenton actually meant. "No! He wasn't talking about us," she said. "It's not us that's running out of time."

Freya nodded thoughtfully. "His Mind and emotions felt different." She added.

That did it for Alexia. "John, can you go and check on Jaime, please." She requested.

"Will do." John replied and was heard hurrying out of the console room.

"Who's Jaime? Is that your daughter?" Rigsy asked Alexia and she nodded her head. "So who's Rose then?" Was Rigsy's next question. He only asked because Alexia seemed constantly worried about them.

"Rose is my mother," Freya answered him. "She and my sister have…extra abilities. And they're both in a situation where these creatures are leeching energy from them as well as the TARDIS. I think my sister just about had enough willpower to take over Fenton's body and save aunt Lexy in the process. But now we have to stop these creatures as soon as possible."

Rigsy looked like he understood everything Freya said, but poor Al just looked confused.

The group continued on moving through the tunnel system until The Doctor spoke up, sounding grave. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?" He said mainly to Freya, but Alexia and Oswin were listening in.

"What more bad news could there possibly be?" Oswin asked in disbelief.

"There is good news too!" Freya corrected. "What is the good news, dad?" She asked her father.

"I've come up with a theoretical way of sending them back to their own dimension." The Doctor explained.

Freya stopped in her tracks causing everyone else to halt too. "That's brilliant!" But she didn't get too excited. "So what's the bad news?" She now asked.

"The TARDIS doesn't have enough dimensional energy to pull it off." He told them and Freya groaned.

"What do you want us to do?" Alexia questioned the Time Lord.

"Apparently these things can pump it out as fast as they can steal it." The Doctor muttered.

Oswin rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you ask really nicely, they'll fill you up again." She sarcastically uttered.

"No, of course we can't!" The Doctor growled back, angered when it seemed he had run out of ideas. But then he thought about what Oswin just said while Freya could sense what he was thinking.

"Dad? Are you getting an idea?" She asked.

"Bare with me, I'll be back in a bit!" And they heard him hurrying off somewhere.

"Dad? Dad!" No answer.

"Where'd he go?" Rigsy asked.

Freya shook her head, pretty much unsure herself. The group was about to continue walking until they heard the faint sound of a train horn down below.

"Wait, is that a working track tunnel down there?" Oswin asked, peering over the edge of a rail.

"Sounds like it," Freya answered, furrowing her brows. "But considering what's going on, it's not a good idea for these trains to be passing through. Is there a way down?"

Rigsy did a quick search and found a set of ladders to the tunnel not too far away.

"That is so cliched!" Alexia muttered with a roll of her eyes.

They all carefully climbed down the ladder and by the time they all set foot in the tunnel the train had passed by. Though they could hear yet another train speeding through the tunnel. So Freya used her Sonic Pen to set the light to red in order to stop the train. When it did stop, the driver got off and asked what was going on. He was shown what appeared to be a Torchwood I.D and told there was danger ahead.

"What sort of danger?" The train driver asked, the name tag said his name was Bill. He peered further up the tunnel. "Is there some sort of blockage? If there is I could use the train to shift it. It's not in use."

"No!" Freya shook her head and caught Rigsy before he could run to the train cab. "Not a good idea." She had a feeling if they tried that, the train wouldn't survive. "For now we leave the train where it is and we get away from danger."

The group, now up by one, ran away to find safety.

* * *

They had found an office to take refuge in and when they felt safe enough, Rigsy, Oswin and Alexia explained to driver Bill what exactly had been happening.

Meanwhile Freya wondered if her dad was back from wherever he'd gone and was attempting to get in touch with him. When vocal questioning didn't work she tried telepathy. *Dad? Where are you?* She mentally called out. *Do you have an idea or not?* She could sense his annoyance at her impatience. Freya sighed and leaned against a bench, waiting.

"They wear your skin?" Bill the train driver was heard to exclaim. "This is insane."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I preferred them when they were flat." Al nervously stated.

"Flat?" Bill questioned.

Freya was joined by Oswin. "What are we doing? Why are we just waiting around?" She asked her girlfriend.

"Something you said obviously gave dad an idea. The TARDIS needs energy and those creatures have plenty of it."

Oswin frowned in thought. "So maybe he should trick them into giving the TARDIS energy."

Narrowing her eyes, Freya thought over what Oswin just said. Then she gasped and her eyes widened before she turned to Oswin. "Trick them? Yes, that is good. But how?" She wondered. "There must be a way."

"I have a suggestion," Alexia spoke up, waiting for them to gain her attention. "How about we get the resident artist to make something." She nodded towards Rigsy. "Trick them with whatever he makes. I'm sure they won't know the difference."

The little group put their heads together with various ideas, but they soon came up with something appropriate. By the time The Doctor and John returned, the group were busy creating their masterpiece.

"We've been talking and we've come up with an idea," The Doctor spoke up. "It's a bit complicated but I think we can…" He stopped talking when he saw what was happening on the screen. "What are you doing?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"We're creating a fake door." Freya explained. "Maybe they'll think it's a real one and try to open it. We'll place the TARDIS behind the fake door."

John chuckled in amazement. "That is a seriously brilliant idea. Better than what we were thinking of. Who's idea was that?" He asked.

"It was mainly Oswin's idea," Freya answered her uncle. "We just came up with the extras."

John grunted at this. "You caught a smart one there." He complimented. Freya smirked happily while Oswin's face turned a shade of red.

Once the group had finished their masterpiece they pasted it onto the wall of an access tunnel and placed the even smaller TARDIS on a little ledge on the other side. Then they hid and waited as the creatures came along and fell into the trap by attempting to open a fake door.

"What if it doesn't work? What if they kill us?" Al worried.

"This is going to save us? Pumping energy into the wall?" A confused Bill asked.

"No," Freya shook her head. "It's not being pumped into the wall. It's going THROUGH the wall." She corrected. "To beat the enemy you've got to use their power against them. That's what my dad does all the time." Red energy was striking the tiny TARDIS but they couldn't see any difference yet. "They can't restore three dimensions to a door that never existed." Freya added.

As they watched, they saw the Time Machine wobble slightly.

"It's working!" Oswin stated excitedly.

"Yes, I would very much say so!" The Doctor uttered as he and his brother watched the console light up. He could just about sense the TARDIS becoming revitalised with the energy that was being pumped back into her.

Outside, the group could see the wobble of the small TARDIS get more prominent before it began to lift off and grow in size. Then it disappeared off into the tunnels. The group hurried to catch up with the Time Machine.

In the newly revitalised TARDIS, the Doctor adjusted his suit jacket and began to address the energy stealing creatures. "We tried to talk, I want you to remember that. We tried to reach out. We tried to understand you, but I think you understood us perfectly."

Alexia could hear the Doctor speaking in her ear and realised he was going for one if those epic speeches he was fond of.

"And I think you just don't care. And I don't know whether you're here to invade, infiltrate or replace us. I don't suppose it really matters now. You are monsters. That is the role you are determined to play. So it seems WE must play OURS." John grinned, happy that he was being included in his brother's brilliant speech. They both exited the TARDIS to confront the wobbly looking 3D creatures that were being kept back by a shield created by the TARDIS. J.D noticed they'd been joined by Alexia, Freya, Oswin and the others. "The men who stops the monsters. We're sending you back to your own dimension. Who knows? Some of you may even survive the trip. And if you do, remember this. You are not welcome here. This plane is protected. I am The Doctor…"

"And I'm Doctor Smith." John added.

"And we name you The Boneless." They both said together and they pointed their Screwdrivers rather threateningly towards The Boneless.

But before they could use their Sonics to banish the creatures, the TARDIS door slammed open and out bounded a golden furred Wolf with shining eyes. She snarled as she was joined by a bird literally made of fire. Everyone stared at it in awe as the bird flapped her wings, heat wafting off them. Then the Wolf howled and the bird of fire cawed loudly. Their cries sent pulses of energy towards The Boneless and the creatures were sent back to their Dimension with a screech. After that everything seemed to settle down.

The Wolf growled one last time before transforming back into her humanoid self in a golden flurry.

The bird of fire landed on her feet and in a flurry of fire transformed back into her humanoid self as well. Jaime shook her head and stumbled dizzily, feeling completely disorientated. "Woah, tha' is the weirdest feelin' I've ever felt!" She muttered, unsure how it had even happened.

"Jaime!" Her mum cried and she found herself engulfed in a firm hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." Her mum continued and they were joined by J.D. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother and niece hugging Rose.

The humans stood to the side looking completely awestruck. "That was awesome!" Rigsy stated.

Bill the train driver shook his head. "I think I'm losing my Mind!" He uttered, feeling puzzled.

* * *

The TARDIS materialised back onto the wasteland and the door opened, letting out Rigsy, Bill and Al. The three humans looked completely dumbstruck as they looked at the TARDIS. Well, they had just been in a bigger on the inside Time-ship disguised as a 1960's police box. They were followed out by J.D, Jaime, Freya and Oswin. Suddenly being reminded of something, Rigsy pulled out his mobile and went off to call his mum. The train driver and Al were still gawping at the TARDIS.

"You two alright?" Freya asked out of concern.

"I'm alive!" Bill exclaimed. "And I've been inside that thing…" He nodded at the TARDIS. "I think I'm up on the deal. Come here." He hugged Freya and Oswin individually. "Thank you." He noticed Al still looked completely shocked and chuckled to himself before walking away.

Jaime smirked at all the thoughts that were running through his head. "Hey, Al, what's on your Mind?" She asked the man she recognised as Jeff the Paramedic from 'Casualty'. She knew that both 'Doctor Who' and 'Casualty' both filmed in Cardiff.

The poor fella finally took his eyes off the TARDIS and looked at the Time Travellers. "Half of my mates were killed by alien creatures, there's a spaceship that's bigger on the inside and two people turned into animals. I don't even know what's going on anymore!"

Freya and Jaime could feel he was panicking quite a bit.

"Look on the bright side," John spoke up. "You survived. You lived to tell the tail."

The confused Al just nodded his head in reply and walked away in a daze.

"I dinnae think he's handlin' this very well." Jaime said.

"No," Freya sighed, looking away from him. "He's just going to go off the rails even more."

Oswin turned to her girlfriend. "Is that what you saw in his future?" She asked, sounding horrified and Freya nodded her head.

"Och, one man goin' off the deep end doesnae mean the end. At least he helped save the world." Jaime spoke up, apparently seeing a lot more happening for Al in his future.

Having finished speaking to his mother on the phone, Rigsy returned to the Time Travellers, waves of happiness washing off him.

"Oi, oi, it's the Boy Wonder!" The Half-Time Lord uttered with a grin.

Rigsy smiled, blushing.

"You did a pretty decent job at saving the world today," Freya told the boy. "I can't wait to see what you do next."

With those words, Rigsy felt even more humbled. "Thanks, it's not going to be easy. I have a Wolf and a bird made of fire to live up to."

Jaime watched him, listening to his thoughts and feeling his emotions. It was clear he had a lot of questions to ask. "What's on your Mind?" She also asked Rigsy.

"Well, it's just…" He shifted awkwardly on his feet. "What I saw down in that tunnel I've only ever seen in things like 'X-Men' and 'Animorphs'. Are you all shapeshifter's?" He asked them.

Oswin snorted laughter while Freya shook her head. Rigsy felt even more confused.

"No, we're Time Lords," J.D answered the boy. "Well, except for Oswin as she's human. But the shift into animal form for Rose has been part of her biology for quite a long time now. Her only form is a Wolf as she's known as the Bad Wolf."

Nodding his head, Rigsy realised the graffiti tag on the wall had been intended for them. "What about you?" He asked Jaime.

The Scots-girl shrugged her shoulders. "I dinnae know," she replied. "It's the first time it's ever happened and I'm not sure how. Could be because if all the energy I absorbed from The Boneless."

John put his arm around Jaime's shoulders when he sensed she was confused about herself. And that took some doing!

"Okay," Rigsy said, his brows furrowed. "It was great meeting you all. And it beat being stuck in Community Service all day."

Freya chuckled. "You too." She said and hugged him for a moment. She let him go and they watched the boy walk away. "C'mon, let's go." Freya said, holding Oswin's hand and they walked back into the TARDIS.

John was just about to do the same until Jaime shuddered. "Are you okay?" He asked his bond-mate.

"Aye," Jaime muttered as she glanced around the wastelands. "Just felt like someone was watchin' us." She said.

Eyes narrowed suspiciously, John also looked around before he guided Jaime and himself into the TARDIS. The Time Machine took off with its usual Vworping noise.


	37. Is That a Forest?

After having their energy zapped from them by The Boneless, The Doctor insisted that Rose and Jaime were given a thorough medical check in the MedBay. Alexia and J.D agreed with the Time Lord, mainly because they were extremely worried and the fact a vulnerability had been exploited by The Boneless. So in the end the two females found themselves being checked over in the MedBay.

"As you can see, darling, I'm perfectly fine." Rose told The Doctor, pointing at the monitor that was showing her vitals. Everything was showing as 100%.

"Like always." The Doctor uttered, his brow furrowed at the monitor. Of course, Rose had the Time Vortex on her side so she was always going to be 100% fit and healthy. Any injuries she had would always heal quickly.

"Like always." Rose repeated, giving him version two of her Rose Tyler Grin he loved so much.

They stared at each other for quite some time before The Doctor moved towards Rose and held her hands. He was about to kiss her until somebody coughed to get their attention. Of course, there were other people still in the room.

Chuckling, Rose watched as The Doctor turned his attention to Jaime, Alexia and J.D.

When he looked at Jaime's vitals he saw that they were all in the high nineties. That didn't worry him as it was normal for Jaime. She never reached 100% despite being a Half-Time Lord, Half Human Psionic Manipulator. "How are you feeling?" He asked his daughter.

Jaime was frowning, thinking before answering his question. "A wee bit light headed," she told him. "Tinglin' staticky feelin', like electric."

"What does that mean?" Alexia worried as she stood by her daughter.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about," the Doctor spoke. "The Boneless were using electrical energy and it appears Jaime has over-absorbed that energy so it's causing the feeling of static. All she has to do is express it when the time is right. As for the light headedness, that'll pass in time."

Listening to what the Doctor just said, Jaime had a feeling it was Paradoxical. The static tingle across her skin was irritating but she could bare it for the moment.

As for Alexia, she wasn't satisfied with what she was told, and considering she'd been in many hospitals visits with her daughter, it gave her bad memories. "But what about the shape-shifting?" She asked. "What was that all about? I know you explained how Rose turned into a Wolf, but Jaime isn't like Rose."

The Half-Time Lord sensed Jaime's revulsion when shape-shifting was mentioned and sat next to her on the bed, putting his arm around her shoulders. She was tense and he could see memories of her as Psi in the NightmareVerse. Where she shape-shifted to cause as much catastrophic trouble as she could. *You're not that person,* John mentally told her, kissing her on the temple and getting a static shock for his troubles. *Ow!* He mentally cried out and rubbed his nose. Jaime just smiled grimly. *That Universe wasn't even real. Just something that was dreamed up.*

Despite his calming words, Jaime didn't feel comforted. Shape-shifting hadn't been on her agenda.

"Technically it's not shape-shifting," the Doctor replied to Alexia and began to explain. "It's basically another side effect from absorbing energy from The Boneless. It's called Omnifarious, the ability to transform into any type of living being." Jaime grimaced at this, still not liking the sound of it. "Other than that, there's nothing else wrong." The Doctor concluded the medical check up.

"Oh, great!" The Scots-girl perked up and scooted off the bed. "Are we done then?" She asked before walking out of the MedBay.

John quickly followed her.

The Doctor noticed the questioning expression on Alexia's face. "What's on your Mind?" He asked the woman.

Alexia looked up at the Doctor and Rose looking thoughtful. She realised her daughter didn't appear to like being in the Medical Wing either. But that wasn't on her Mind. "I may not have the ability to feel emotions or Read Minds but I saw Jaime's reaction when I mentioned shape-shifting. It was like she was repulsed over the ability to shape-shift, yet she's been fine with all her other abilities. Why is that?" She asked, bouts of confusion coming from her.

Both Rose and The Doctor stared back silently before looking at each other in realisation.

"What? What is it?" Alexia asked the pair.

"She never told you?" Rose questioned.

"Told me what?" Now she was really confused. "What are you not telling me?"

Rose opened her mouth to say something but then thought better of it and closed it. Luckily The Doctor helped her out. "It's not up to us to tell you," he said. "Who you should be asking is Jaime."

Alexia nodded her head. "Yeah, okay." She replied, turned away and hurried out of the MedBay.

A wide-eyed Rose looked over at The Doctor. "I thought she already knew considering she mentioned it a couple of times."

"Obviously she didn't," the Doctor replied. "Until now that is!" He put his arm around Rose's waist. 'C'mon." He uttered and they exited the MedBay.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" J.D asked Jaime as they stood in the console room watching Freya guide Oswin around the Console, basically teaching her how to fly the TARDIS.

"Aye!" Jaime muttered a reply with a scowl. She was in tip top condition apart from the feeling of lightheadedness and the static electric tingling. It was just the idea of shapeshifting that lingered in her Mind. Even if it was part of her abilities she really had no desire to test it out. Not to mention the thought of doing so gave her bad memories. And there was a lot of them.

Meanwhile, John wasn't convinced that Jaime was okay. Even though she said so, she really wasn't. He could sense her Mind was in turmoil. He didn't know what else he could say to give her some comfort.

Two minutes and 56 seconds later Alexia walked into the Console Room and joined the pair, also watching Freya and Oswin before turning her attention to her daughter. "Jaime? What exactly is your issue with shape-shifting?" She asked, noticing John glance towards them.

"Nothin'." Jaime muttered darkly.

Though Alexia wasn't quite satisfied with the answer she was given. "What are you not telling me?" She continued to ask.

Jaime huffed out a sigh. From the kind of emotions that were washing off her mother she could tell she wasn't going to let it go. And out of the corner of her eye she could see John moving away from them to give her some space. "Okay, fine!" She muttered and turned away, approaching one of the steps that led to the lower Console Room.

Following her daughter down the steps, Alexia joined her at a desk and sat down on one of the seats that were placed near it.

Jaime sat back in her seat and took a deep breath before she could start. "There was a Time Storm that scattered several people across the Universe and throughout time. We had tae track 'em down and bring 'em back home. One of the Planets we came across was called Krypton…not that one," she added before her mum could interrupt. "It was nicknamed the Nightmare Planet." She closed her eyes and took in another deep breath before she could continue. This discussion was far harder than any discussion she'd ever had.

"Why was it called the Nightmare Planet?" Alexia wondered, curious yet very cautious.

Opening her eyes, Jaime looked over at her mum. "Because the air on the planet caused people tae fall into a deep sleep," she answered. "Krypton is a sentient planet, like House, and in order tae feed it forced its victims tae have unendin' nightmares." She noticed her mum nodding her head, a wave of understanding washing off her.

"Right, so that's how the planet got its name," Alexia said. "But what exactly did you dream of?" She asked, a grim expression on her face.

"We all had different nightmares," Jaime told her. "Rose remained in Pete's World with John, where he grew old but she didnae, John was attacked by Spiders and dad…was left alone tae make one mistake after another."

Alexia sighed and noticed Rose and The Doctor walking into the Console Room from where she sat. Then she heard Rose asking where they were and J.D replying that they'd gone below.

The woman looked back at her daughter who was now nervously shifting about in her chair. "Jaime, putting it off won't make it go away. What happened?" She ignored the scowl sent her way.

"We were visitin' the Doctor Who Experience when MI6 caught up with us. They tranqued and separated us. They wanted tae use me for their own purposes." Jaime felt shock and horror washing off her mum and she looked away in order to continue. "No matter how many times I asked they wouldnae take me tae see you. And they talked tae me as if they wanted tae be friends. 'Cept I knew they were lyin' tae me and I told 'em so. Even caused a wee bit of damage in the process."

Alexia smiled grimly, knowing her daughter wouldn't willingly work with them. But something must have happened to change her Mind. "So what changed?" She asked.

"They did," Jaime replied. "Instead of coaxin' me, the one who had been assigned tae me befriended me by usin' my love of Doctor Who tae make me co-operate." She felt anger washing off her mum. "I wouldnae have trusted him, 'cept he knew quite a bit 'bout the show and we watched dozens of classic episodes together."

After shaking her head, Alexia moved her chair closer to Jaime. "But they would have found all sorts of info on Doctor Who online. How could you not tell they were lying?"

The Scots-girl shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose they must have found a way 'round that," she answered. "'Cause I couldnae sense or feel anythin' dubious."

"Okay," Alexia sounded really worried. "What happened next?"

"I remember we were watchin' a classic episode when he started talkin' 'bout how I was special and unique tae have the abilities I had, then went on tae say I could get 'em under control if I trained 'em. And for some reason I found myself agreein' with him. Shortly after that I was leanin' tae use my abilities."

A wince appeared on Jaime's face as the memories of what she did came to her. None of them were pleasant. "At first it was just liftin' things with telekinesis, and then as it progressed it went from objects tae livin' people."

Alexia frowned. "Living people? What do you mean?" It sounded bad.

Jaime looked sheepish but felt guilty. "They would bring in people nobody would miss," she continued. "Homeless people, that kind of thing. But they would be told tae go after me with a weapon and I woukd lose my temper and use Mind Control tae make 'em kill themselves." Alexia's eyes widened and Jaime noticed this. "I know," she groaned out. "I'm not exactly proud of it. And it continued with me somehow becomin' used tae murderin' all these people without a thought. And tae finish off that trainin' they gave me one last human target tae kill." Needing to take a break, Jaime closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

It made Alexia wonder what could be worse than being forced to kill people until she was used to it? She leaned forward in her seat towards her daughter. "Whatever it is that happened you can tell me. You can't just bottle it up." She received no reply and sighed in exasperation. "Jaime!" She uttered and reached out, putting her hand on Jaime's shoulder.

However, she didn't expect the Scots-girl to practically jump out of her seat and walk away. She could hear Jaime grumbling as she paced before sitting down at the bottom of the steps and covering her face with her hands. It left Alexia feeling surprised, so she stood up and carefully approached her daughter before crouching in front of her. "Come on!" She coaxed. "It can't be that bad. You can tell me." Jaime put her hands down and looked up at her and she saw that her dark eyes were brimming with tears and had the most guiltiest looking expression on her face. Oh, maybe it WAS bad.

"It was you!" Jaime cried out. "They brought you tae me tae see what I would do, knowin' I was changed, knowin' I would likely kill you in cold blood."

Face paling, Alexia figured out what happened next. "And did you?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"You tried tae convince me tae stop, that you still loved me. But I didnae listen and told you what they expected tae hear. And then…" The Scots-girl gulped, eyes still wide as the horrible incident played out in her Mind. "Then I phased my hand straight into your chest and pulled out your heart, squeezin' it until it burst while you collapsed tae the floor, dead." Alexia decided to stand up, face even paler. "Rassilon! I can still feel how it felt," Jaime's voice shook. "It was warm and squidgy, and it was still beatin'. The blood was warm and slick, drippin' tae the floor…"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Alexia stood up and then pulled her daughter to her feet, capturing her in a firm hug. "It's okay darling," she soothed. "It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real, not one bit and it didn't happen." She was surprised when Jaime roughly pushed her away.

"But it WAS real," she argued back, voice raised and loud enough to catch everyone's attention. "It was real tae me. They turned me into some dirty scumbag assassin until I was out of control, until I started shape-shiftin' and time travelin' and fuckin' 'bout with Fixed Points in Time!" Jaime was angry and that showed when sparks of static electricity was seen jumping off her. "And it was real 'cause we jumped into that Univese while tryin' tae find you." She couldn't describe the absolute wrongness she'd felt when they'd landed there. It had literally made her stomach feel like it was a washing machine. Thankfully they made a quick exit out of that universe.

Alexia stared back at her daughter, now realising why she had such contempt for shape-shifting. She was scared she was going to turn into her Nightmare self if she used the Omnifarious ability. Though the Doctor had told her it was nothing like shape-shifting.

Knowing she had to calm her daughter, Alexia stepped forward and put her hands on Jaime's shoulders. "I'm here, alive and kicking," she spoke, looking Jaime straight in the eyes. "Not stuck in our old universe or dead in another. And you shouldn't linger over something that happened in a parallel universe involving a parallel version of you. You, Jaime, are a good girl. You're MY girl and I wouldn't particularly care whatever you look like." Once again she pulled Jaime in for another hug and this time her daughter burst into a sobbing mess. Alexia sighed as she spotted J.D stood at the top of the stairs, watching them. Then she felt the TARDIS land with a thud.

* * *

After hearing the shouting from Jaime, as well as sensing her anger and turmoil, John quickly moved towards the steps to see what was going on. He wanted to go down and comfort Jaime, but it seemed Alexia was doing a good enough job. So he stayed at the top of the steps and let the two females have their moment. He saw Alexia look up at him as they landed and he gave her an awkward looking smile. He heard someone open the TARDIS door, which was followed by a cry of surprise.

"Doctor, this isn't Stratford!" Oswin cried out. "This looks more like the New Forest." She looked back at The Doctor with an annoyed scowl. "Why have you parked up in the middle of a forest?"

Curiosity calling, John, Rose and The Doctor joined Freya and Oswin at the door and looked outside. They were indeed in a forest full of green leafed trees.

"I didn't land us in a forest," The Doctor argued back with a frown.

"Well it certainly looks like a forest." John replied.

"It can't be. The topography is all wrong," the Doctor continued to argue. "Hold on!" He closed the door and hurried over to the Console, pulling a lever. For several seconds the Time Rotor moved before it stopped again.

"You have reached your destination." The TARDIS GPS stated.

"See, we're in the right place," the Time Lord told them. "It's the forest that shouldn't be there."

"We're not even in the right city," Rose stated. She was checking the Monitor to see where they had landed. "The TARDIS says we've landed in Central London."

Oswin groaned and walked towards the Console while Freya joined her mother at the Monitor. She was extremely curious as to why there was a forest where there shouldn't be. "Doctor, we're miles away from Stratford. Why are we even in London?"

The Doctor shook his head. He had no answer as to why the TARDIS decided to land in London instead of Stratford. But now they had bigger problems with a forest that shouldn't be.

"Not to worry. Once we've figured this out we'll get you to Stratford in time." Freya told her girlfriend.

"Why exactly is there a forest in Central London anyway?" John wondered as he leaned against the rail. It felt familiar for some reason. Then he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and looked around to see Jaime exiting the Timeship. He hadn't seen her walk up the stairs so she must have teleported. "Jaime!" He called, following her.

Outside, after wiping her eyes, a wide-eyed Jaime looked around at her surroundings, realising why they'd landed in 2016 London instead of Stratford. In the back of her Mind she could feel the tingling sensation that told her that her younger Incarnation was here somewhere. She just didn't know where at this point. If she were to stretch her Mind out to search for her younger self she would be able to feel how sick she was. Jaime heard the TARDIS door open and sensed that it was John joining her.

"Are you okay, Jaime?" He questioned.

The Scots-girl quickly turned to him. "In!" She urgently uttered. Pushing John back into the TARDIS while the Half-Time Lord squawked in protest. Slamming the door shut, Jaime turned to everyone else, noticing her mum was now standing by the Console next to The Doctor. "The TARDIS is parked in Trafalgar Square. The forest isnae just coverin' London but the whole world." She told everyone.

Raising surprised brows, The Doctor moved towards Jaime. "And how do you know that?" He asked.

"Because I remember bein' here before, as my younger self!" She looked around at Rose and John. "Remember what I said underneath Stonehenge?" Jaime prompted.

Rose nodded her head. "Yeah, you said you remembered waking up in a forest that was actually London."

"Aye! And I also remember seein' you two." Jaime added, looking from her dad to Rose, eyes still wide. "And you saw me and tried tae help but I didnae stay." She saw her mum edging her way towards the door while The Doctor contemplated over what he was just told.

Luckily J.D caught Alexia before she could exit the TARDIS. "You can't go out there. It's a Paradox." He told the woman. The look on her face made him feel guilty.

"It's not the right time." Jaime mysteriously uttered.

"He's got a point," the Doctor said. "If she didn't see you out there then it's not a good idea."

Huffing out a sigh, Alexia stepped away from the door and John let go of her.

Now the Doctor turned his attention to Jaime. "When did we see you and how?" He asked his daughter from the past.

"When Nelson's Column falls, you'll see me then!" Jaime answered him.

Alexia gasped. "What could make a statue collapse?" She asked.

"No idea. It's a mess out there!" The Scots-girl replied, yet she had a sheepish expression on her face. Freya noticed the look on her sister's face and grinned, knowing the obvious reason why Nelson's Column fell.

"But that means you've known all this time I would regenerate!" Rose stated. All the Scots-girl could do was look even more sheepish and shrug her shoulders.

"Well she could hardly reveal that, could she." The Doctor replied with a chuckle and a manic-like grin. Rose agreed with him considering that Jaime was abiding by the rules of Time Travel.

The sound of a mobile going off caught their attention and Freya watched as Oswin pulled her mobile from her bag and answered it. "Hello!" She uttered before scowling. Watching that scowl and listening to the sarcastic comments, Freya didn't need to ask who was calling. Oswin was clearly talking to her sister. Once the call ended, Oswin placed her phone back in her bag and groaned. "That was Clara," she said. "She and another teacher were having some sort of class sleepover in the Natural History Museum. She's seen the forest and asked if we knew about it." Oswin continued to scowl and Freya could feel she was annoyed. "She wants to meet up at Trafalgar Square."

"Yes, that should be okay." Rose spoke up.

Meanwhile, Jaime frowned at the human, wondering why Oswin was at odds with her sister. She wanted to read her Mind to find out why but she knew it would be rude to do so. "Actually, we got tae get goin'," Jaime spoke up, grabbing the hands of her mother and John while searching for a connection that felt right. "Oswin, watch out for your sister, keep her away from any busy roads." After that they teleported out.

"What? What was that about?" A mystified Oswin uttered.


	38. Return to Ahkaten

The trio teleported into a Console Room that had a childish familiarity about it, the lighting had a warm orangey-gold feeling to it. The Console was on a raised platform with glass flooring and it was a jumble of random things with the monitor hanging above it. Alexia looked around with wide fascinated eyes. They were actually in the Eleventh Doctor's Console Room and the Time Rotor was stationary, which meant they were here somewhere in time and space. When she looked over the rail to check the lower level she couldn't see anybody. Perhaps they were in the inner TARDIS somewhere.

"Is there anybody in?" Alexia wondered, looking over at Jaime while John fiddled with the Monitor.

Taking the hint, the Scots-girl stretched her Mind out throughout the TARDIS, but she couldn't feel anybody else. "Looks like everybody is out." Jaime said once she was back in the room.

"Okay, so where exactly are we?" Alexia questioned, looking over towards John who was still fiddling with the Monitor. "What planet or When is outside those doors?"

"Hold on!" J.D muttered before smacking the side of the Monitor.

The screen flickered into life and they could see that the Time-ship was parked in a large storage area.

The Half-Time Lord groaned. "Doesn't give much away, does it." He said.

"Och, maybe we should take a better look outside." Jaime said and walked off towards the door, hurrying down the steps.

Watching her as she reached the door and opened it, J.D decided to follow Jaime. But stopped when he noticed Alexia hadn't moved. "You coming?" He asked, looking back at her.

Alexia reluctantly nodded. "As long as it doesn't turn into another Bristol situation." She uttered and reluctantly walked past John towards the door.

John grimaced, realising no-one had asked how she was doing. After all, she had spent most of the afternoon running away from Two-Dimensional creatures. "Are you okay?" He asked, following the woman.

With her hand on the door, Alexia looked back at John. "I'm okay," she replied, yet she sounded annoyed. "All I did was run away from something that tried to kill me. You know, earlier Jaime asked me the same thing. I should've been asking her if she was okay. After all, she was the one that almost had all her energy stolen from her, but now she has so much of it she's on a high and causing static shocks!" She gave him a pointed look before exiting the TARDIS.

Sighing, John followed her out into the storage area and shut the door after him.

When Alexia looked around the area she thought it looked familiar. "Where are we?" She wondered thoughtfully.

"Never mind that, where's Jaime?" John asked when he couldn't see her anywhere, yet he could sense her. "Jaime?" He called out, only to be hushed by Alexia.

"What if we're on a hostile environment?" She reprimanded before her eyes widened in realisation. "What if they need rescuing?"

John furrowed his brow, slightly worried.

"Not tae worry!" Jaime said, appearing completely out of nowhere. "I know where we are. Come on, it's this way."

They followed Jaime out of the storage area into an alien market place. Alexia gasped in surprise. "I thought this place looked familiar. We're on Ahkaten!"

"Technically we're on the Asteroid market place Tiaanamat. It orbits the planet Ahkaten." John corrected. "The Doctor's been here before with Susan."

"Yes, we know. The Doctor randomly mentioned it to Clara." Alexia spoke up.

After puzzling over her words, John realised what she meant. "Oh, is this one of your episodes?" He asked.

"Yep!" Alexia uttered with a nod.

"I've been here before as well!" Jaime muttered thoughtfully, looking around the marketplace and remembering how angry she'd been.

"Really? When was that?" Alexia asked.

Jaime looked up at her mum and J.D, her pale face blushing. "When I was on my own," she answered. "I teleported into the TARDIS and exited out into this marketplace." Jaime could practically see the cogs working overtime in John's brain.

"I remember seeing scorch marks on the ground. Was that you?" He asked. Obviously she must have used a Fire Portal to exit the Asteroid.

"Aye," Jaime replied with a nod and then she blushed even more. "Do you remember anythin' else?" Jaime asked next. "Somethin' happenin' here in the market?"

The Half-Time Lord nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, Susan bought a diary…" And it was then he remembered the incident. "And a piece of fruit was thrown at his head!" He looked over at Jaime in realisation. "Tell me you didn't!" He asked out of surprise. Although he could see Jaime had a sheepish expression on her face, he could also sense a huge amount of guilt from her.

"Jaime! Why would you hit the Doctor with something?" Alexia reprimanded her daughter.

"I dinnae know why," Jaime defended herself. "I wasnae in my right Mind when I did it. I was eatin' one of those glowin' blue fruit things and I saw him talkin' tae Susan. I just felt so angry at the time…so I threw the fruit at him. I dinnae know why I did it, I just did. I'm sorry!"

Continuing to feel her guilt, J.D silently pulled her towards him and gathered her into a hug. He knew exactly who was to blame for her anger and it wasn't himself, his brother or Jaime.

A sigh came from Alexia as she looked around the marketplace. It was then she noticed something odd about the place. "Ey up, where is everybody?" She asked. "This market should be packed but there's nobody here."

Jaime pulled away from John's firm hug and looked at her mum. "Everyone's at the Ceremony…but I can feel that they're all confused and scared."

Alexia groaned. "Then it'll have started. We have to help The Doctor rescue Merry." The Scots-girl nodded in agreement.

"Now wait just a minute!" John spoke up. "What's going on? Who's Merry?" He asked.

"I'll explain on the way!" Jaime replied, grabbing John's hand. "C'mon."

The three of them ran off towards the Offerings Ceremony.

* * *

In order to get into the Offerings Ceremony, Jaime slammed hard into the guards and sent them flying. Once she was stood in the arena she could feel dozens of alien emotions and sense a handful of telepathic Minds. They were confused and more than a little frightened of the sentient planet that was Ahkaten.

"Oh, bugger. Are you okay?" Alexia was heard to ask the guards while John helped the stunned men back to their feet.

Stood close to the edge of the Asteroid were two very familiar looking people and one vaguely familiar looking girl. They had been looking over towards the distant temple waiting for The Doctor and Rose to return with Merry. But when they heard the commotion they had turned around.

"Jaq, Leo!" Jaime called and joined her siblings from the future, while looking over at the vaguely familiar young teen. She should have been able to read the girl's Mind, except she couldn't because her Mind was mentally protected by a shield. That really quite surprised her because it felt familiar.

"You know who I am!" The girl spoke up. "It's Sky. Sky Smith. You helped me to control my Electrokinesis."

Leo groaned. "Not yet she hasn't," he told Sky. "This is an earlier version of Jaime." Sky gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

The Scots-girl grinned once she realised who the girl was, remembering her from the final series of 'The Sarah-Jane Adventures'. She'd only been a ten year old then. "That's Time Travel for you!" She said to Sky.

"You're Sarah-Jane's kid," Alexia spoke up once she joined them. "My goodness, look how you've grown!" She added, giving the teenager a once-over. Sky smiled at the compliment.

"I thought Sarah had Luke?" John asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"She does. But she also adopted Sky." Alexia told him. "She's a Fleshkind humanoid like Luke is a Bane."

John nodded his head, remembering that Sarah-Jane had own TV show back in Jaime and Alexia's old universe.

"Right!" Jaime moved towards the edge and stared at the temple in the distance. "Feels like trouble is brewin'." She looked back at Alexia. "Keep an eye on the kids," she told her mum, even though two if them were most likely older than her. "John, with me."

J.D obediently moved towards Jaime and she took a hold of his hand. They then teleported away and reappeared outside the temple. They could see that The Doctor and Rose were already inside the Chamber of the temple because the door was down, not to mention Jaime could feel various faint emotions from inside.

Taking out his Screwdriver, John scanned the heavy looking door and grimaced. "This door opens via Acoustic tumblers," he explained. "Might take awhile, unless you've got any ideas." He looked over at Jaime who was glaring at the door.

She had several variables in Mind she could try. Telekinesis was one, as well as Super-strength. But attempting to lift it would take time, and by the sounds of it they didn't have a whole lot of time. Then there was Cyberkinesis, but the tumblers were acoustic and not electronic. That left Verbal Mind Control and Sonic Scream. But she felt that opening the door that way would never work. It was song controlled and she didn't feel like singing. That just left Sonic and John wasn't the only one with a Sonic Screwdriver.

Jaime reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her own green and yellow Screwdriver before turning her attention to John. "Maybe the door will open a lot faster with two Screwdrivers." She stated, feeling waves of surprise washing off her bond-mate. He then grinned.

"Brilliant!" John uttered, knowing she had her reasons for not using her abilities on the door.

They pointed their Screwdrivers at the door and the instruments whirred loudly. It didn't take long for the tumblers to activate and the heavy door scraped open. They stepped under the doorway, continuing to use their Sonics on the door. They were just in time to see the Chorister teleport away and the Mummy in the glass case awoke with a roar.

Poor Merry screamed in fright. "You've woken him!" She cried out soon after. Apparently the young Queen had tried to Telekinetically hold Jenny and Rose against the glass case but their powers had been too strong for her to keep them there.

And because the Mummy in the case had everyone's attention they had yet to notice that Jaime and John had arrived. "You go in, I'll sort out the door." Jaime told the Half-Time Lord.

"You sure?" J.D asked and the look in her face told him she was. Before he scooted out from under the the door, the Scots-girl held her free hand up, keeping the door up via telekinesis.

Now that she had done that, John quickly joined his future family. "Need any help?" He asked, smirking when his brother jumped in surprise and turned to him.

"Oh, I wondered when you three would turn up!" The Doctor replied. "Just got a bit of a problem, that's all."

John raised an incredulous brow at his brother. "A bit?" He looked over at the Mummy in the glass case beating it's fists on the glass. "I really don't see how waking up an ancient god is only a 'bit of a problem'." He looked back at The Doctor. "It's more like ten thousand suitcases full of trouble!"

The Doctor sighed.

Meanwhile, Jaime continued to hold up the temple door with her Screwdriver and telekinesis. Now that there was only one Screwdriver holding up the door it was feeling rather heavy, and her arms were beginning to ache. She needed to put something in place to keep the door open. So she closed her eyes and concentrated until a tall and thick looking log appeared under the doorway next to her. Now Jaime was able to move out from under the door, and when she did, the door moved down until it was blocked by the log.

"Fan-dabby-dozy!" The Scots-girl uttered, placing her Screwdriver back in her pocket before joining everyone else.

* * *

Once he'd spoken to J.D, The Doctor turned his attention back to Merry and noticing Jaime stood next to Jenny. Alexia was probably still on Tiaanamat. "No, we didn't wake him up. And you didn't wake him, either," he told Merry, his voice raised because of the mummy-god roaring and banging it's fists on the glass. "He's waking because it's his time to wake. And feed, on you apparently. On your stories."

"No, hold on!" Rose shook her head and moved close to Merry. "She didn't say stories, she said souls."

The Doctor shrugged. "Same thing," he replied. "The soul's made of stories, not atoms. Everything that ever happened to us. People we love, people we lost…" He looked over at Rose with a goofy-looking smile. "People we found again against all the odds." Rose grinned at his words while Jenny and Jaime felt and saw admiration from both Rose and The Doctor."He threatens to wake," the Time Lord continued. "They offer him a pure soul. The soul of the Queen of years."

Rose felt a bout of fear coming from Merry and she pulled the girl closer to her in a protective hug.

"Ease up, Spaceman, you're scaring the poor kid!" John admonished his brother.

The Doctor huffed at him. "Good! She should be scared. She's sacrificing herself. And I don't like people sacrificing themselves." He gave an obvious glare at Jaime and the Scots-girl blushed sheepishly. The Doctor looked back at Merry. "She should know what that means. Do you know what it means, Merry?" He asked the girl.

"A God chose me." Merry answered him.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no, no. It's not a god. It'll feed on your soul but that doesn't make it a god. It's more like a vampire, and you don't need to give yourself to it."

He paced a bit before returning his attention to Merry.

"Hey, do you mind if I tell you a story," he asked the girl. "One you might not have heard. All the elements in your body were forged many, many millions of years ago. In the heart of a faraway star that exploded and died. That explosion scattered those elements across the desolations of deep space. After so, so many millions of years, these elements came together to form new stars and new planets. And on and on it went. The elements came together and burst apart, forming shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings. Until eventually, they came together to make you. You are unique in the universe. There is only one Merry Gejelh. And there will never be another. Getting rid of that existence isn't a sacrifice. It is a waste."

Everyone stared at The Doctor after his words of wisdom and it clearly had an affect on Merry, because Jaime, Jenny and Rose could feel her fears ease away.

"That was beautiful." John stated, a big smile on his face. The Doctor nodded faintly.

"So, if I don't, then everyone else…" Merry tried to say only for The Doctor to interrupt her. "Will be fine." He answered the young Queen.

"How?" Merry questioned, apparently not fully convinced.

"There's always a way." He told her.

"You promise?' She asked.

"Cross my hearts." The Doctor promised.

Merry seemed to breath a sigh of relief until she let out a squeak when there was the sound of cracking glass. The mummy had just about punched a hole in the glass case. It was at this point that both Jaime and Jenny started acting strangely. The Time Lady gasped, eyes widening as she adjusted her stance. While J.D sensed Jaime's terror as she crouched with her hands over her head.

"Jaime?" He queried, just as the asteroid they were stood on rumbled.

"What's that?" Rose asked as she was held by the Doctor after she nearly fell to the floor.

"I don't know," the Doctor answered her. "What about you two?" He asked Jaime and Jenny. "Just how life threatening does this get?"

"Very if we dinnae get this right!" Jaime answered her dad as John helped her up. Both she and Jenny knew they didn't have Clara's leaf to work with.

"And Merry is still in danger." Jenny added.

"What?" The Doctor and John blurted out at the same time.

Having been somewhat distracted by the rumbling, they had completely forgotten about Merry, and The Doctor spotted her backing away from them, her eyes wide. "Are you okay, Merry?" He asked the girl.

Merry shook her head and Jaime could feel renewed fear washing off her.

"Why? Do you know what's happening?" John asked.

This time Merry nodded and said; "It's The Vigil."

"What's The Vigil?" Rose asked the girl.

"If the Queen of Years is unwilling to be feasted upon…" Merry halted and gulped, knowing they would turn up soon.

"Yes…" The Doctor prompted.

"It's their job to feed her to grandfather." Merry finished.

Rose swore angrily in Gallifreyan as three members of The Vigil appeared from out of a puff of black smoke. She turned towards them and fell into an apprehensive fighting stance, an angry scowl on her face. "Doctor, we can't let them take her, she's just a kid." She said.

"I'm with you on that!" The Doctor replied, pulling out his Screwdriver. John nodded in agreement, his Screwdriver already held in his hand.

As for The Vigil, they were slowly approaching a crying Merry and whispering in a sinister way. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The young Queen cried out.

"Don't you dare!" A golden-eyed Rose shouted and managed to pull Merry safely behind her.

"Yeah, stay back. I'm armed. With a Screwdriver!" The Doctor warned as he pointed his Sonic at The Vigil, ignoring the snort of laughter from his brother.

In retaliation The Vigil began to use an Acoustic Blast to hit The Doctor, John and Rose. Except Jaime and Jenny quickly moved in front and was able to protect their family with Telekinetic Shielding. They were nearly blasted off their feet in the process. "Two can play at that game." Jaime snarled at the creatures stood before them. She and Jenny Telekinetically blasted The Vigil and they were sent flying backwards halfway across the chamber.

"She is protected," Jenny shouted to the creatures. "So you better stay away." Jaime grinned proudly at her sister.

Unfortunately The Vigil didn't take no for an answer. They teleported back to their feet and focused their attacks mainly on Jaime and Jenny. Both females fought back valiantly, protecting themselves and everyone else with telekinetic shield and Forcefield.

"Go! Take Merry tae safety." Jaime shouted back at Rose, the Doctor and John.

"Are you sure about that?" J.D worried.

"Just do it!" The Scots-girl shouted back at him and she felt them run out through the open door. As The Vigil continued to blast them, Jaime grunted as she was almost blown off her feet again. "We're gonna have tae find a way tae put 'em down permanently." She told Jenny.

The blonde Time Lady nodded. "As long as we do it BEFORE the so-called god breaks through the glass."

Feeling Jenny's nerves, Jaime peered over at the mummy to see that there were even more cracks in the glass. Flashes of danger told her it was about to escape. "Bloody hell!" She swore. "How 'bout Psionic Blast? That'll knock 'em out for awhile."

Jenny agreed with her sister, so she distracted them by Flash Stepping around The Vigil and hitting them with telekinetic blasts. Meanwhile, Jaime stretched her Mind out towards the three Vigil and mummy, searching their Minds. She could feel them which meant she could do this: She closed her eyes and mentally screamed at them. Jenny stopped what she was doing and watched as the three Vigil fell to their knees and covered their ears. She could sense what Jaime was doing and was thankful she always kept her mental shields up.

Finally the Vigil decided to scarper and disappeared in a puff of smoke. That just left much of the inundation on the mummy and that was on its knees screaming in pain, it's hands over its ears. It was well and truly subdued and when Jaime stopped what she was doing she saw that it was rocking back at forth. "That'll teach 'em." She uttered with a grin. Then she and Jenny made a quick exit out of the temple chamber.

* * *

While Jaime and Jenny were busy dealing with The Vigil, The Doctor was realising he had made a very big mistake. He was pacing, trying to explain to Rose and J.D that the grandfather mummy thing wasn't in fact the Old God. Something else was the actual Old God. It was the beam of light that had just shot out towards the sun-like planet that made him realise.

"Doctor, calm down," Rose spoke to her husband. "If grandfather isn't the Old God, then what is?" She asked.

The Doctor had Merry take them through to a side entrance to the back of the temple. Then he was able to point out what the actual Old God looked like.

The Half-Time Lord gawped open mouthed at the huge sun-like planet. "Well isn't that just Wizard!" He groaned out.

Even Rose was quite stunned. "Blimey! What are we going to do then?" She asked The Doctor.

It was J.D who answered her first. "It's a sentient sun," he told her. "We've come across sentient Suns before and they tend to get really snippy if they have their energy stolen from them."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, remembering what the Torajii sun did to its victims of the Pentallion. "This one's different though," he added. "And I don't know what to do with it."

Rose felt Merry's fear skyrocket. "But you promised," Merry cried. "You promised."

The Doctor looked at the young Queen with a sad expression on his face. "I did. I did promise." He said.

"He'll eat us all. He'll spread across the system, consuming the Seven Worlds. And when there's no more to eat, he'll embark on a new odyssey among the stars." Merry stated and her words stunned them. She had a point. If that sun didn't feed it would likely up sticks and leave, causing chaos. And they were all out of ideas.

Luckily they were joined by Jaime and Jenny who knew exactly what was going on. The Doctor noticed the look of determination on Jaime's face as she stared at the sun. "Do you two have any ideas?" He asked his two daughters.

"Aye," Jaime nodded. "We give it somethin' else tae feed." The look on her face said it all and he knew instantly, as well as J.D, that she was intending to sacrifice herself again.

"Oh no, don't you dare!" The Doctor demanded. "I'm not going to let you do it."

Now Rose was worried as well. "There must be some other way." She said.

Jaime shook her head. "There isnae. And anyway, I'm swimmin' with excess energy from those creatures…" She could tell that her dad, Jenny and Rose were confused. "…ill be okay." She told them.

"No!" John shook his head. "The last time you tried to sacrifice yourself you almost died." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't want you to do it again."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jaime looked up at John. "It's obvious I've got tae do this," she told him. "The Doctor we just came from actually hinted at it…" She ignored the annoyed groan from the current Doctor. "Did you not notice it?"

Extreme worry was washing off the Half-Time Lord. "No, because I was worried about you!" John told her.

Jaime sighed but smiled faintly at John caring deeply for her. She really adored him for it. "Well I did, and it's somethin' I've gotta do. It's a paradoxical Fixed Point." She could sense he was about to get really upset and she couldn't have that happening. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Look, I'd rather do this on my own," the Scots-girl uttered, stepping away from John's grip and turned her attention to The Doctor. "Get Merry off this rock and take her back tae Tiaanamat where she'll be safe."

Conflicted, the Time Lord nodded his head.

"No, I'm not leaving you on your own." J.D argued much to Jaime's annoyance. He sounded much like Rose did in 'Doomsday'.

"Ye'll gan willingly or I'll force ye tae gan!" She snapped and give him an angry glare as static electricity crackled throughout her body.

The Doctor agreed they would leave and despite John's continued insistence in wanting to stay and keeping Jaime safe, he dragged his brother with him to the front of the temple. Then he turned to Rose. "Take them to safety, I'll stay here and keep an eye on Jaime." He told her.

Though Rose thought he was up to something. "Doctor, don't you dare." She said.

The Doctor groaned. "Rose, darling, please just trust me!" He replied and the blonde sighed.

"Okay, I will." She said.

Smiling grimly, the Time Lord handed over a still protesting J.D over to Rose. She took a hold of his hand and then took a hold of Merry's hand. Jenny held Merry's free hand and when they were ready they teleported away in a flash of green and gold.

They reappeared back on Tiaanamat and an angry John pulled away from Rose. "What the bloody hell did you do that for? Take me back over there right now!" He demanded.

Unfortunately Rose refused and told him to calm down.

Meanwhile a confused Alexia watched on as they continued arguing. "What's going on?" She asked them. "Where's The Doctor and Jaime?" She received no reply.

"Isn't she frightened?" Alexia overheard Merry ask Jenny.

"She is, but she just wants to help," Jenny answered back. "That's the thing about my sister. She's made of tough stuff but she also cares."

"I want to help too." Merry said before stepping up into the pedestal and started singing. "Rest now, my warrior, rest now…"

As Merry continued singing and the arguing ended, a wide-eyed Alexia stared in utter disbelief and bewilderment at the giant sentient sun after what she'd just heard. Her daughter had just placed herself in the Doctor's shoes and decided to face off against Ahkaten. She didn't know whether to be angry or proud. But she did know one thing. It was bloody reckless.

* * *

Jaime watched them leave, feeling guilty over snapping at John, before finally returning her attention back to the sentient sun called Ahkaten. "Right, how we gonna do this then?" She mumbled. For a start she realised she felt very jumpy over what she needed to do and felt she had to calm down. Even Jaime thought it was ridiculously reckless she was doing this instead of The Doctor. So she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply until she felt calm. It was then she realised she wasn't alone. She sighed and opened her eyes. "I know you're still here, dad!" Jaime called out without turning around.

Having been found out, The Doctor stepped out from his hiding spot. "I was hardly going to leave my daughter alone with a greedy sentient planet like that was I!" He replied. "It's bad enough you're even contemplating doing this!"

Jaime looked back at the Doctor with a grim smile on her face and he could sense she really appreciated him being there. "You cannae stop me," she told him. "Even you know that would be a bad idea."

The Doctor let out a frustrated noise. "I didn't say I was. I just wanted to be here to help you."

They would have continued arguing if it hadn't been for the faint singing coming from Tiaanamat. It was Merry and Jaime knew she had to do it. Finding inspiration she hoped her words would be good as The Doctor's. Though she didn't think they would be as epic as his speech to Ahkaten. "Right, so…" With a nod the Scots-girl turned back to the ever hungry Ahkaten with a cold stare. "…if it's a story you want I'll give you one!" She spoke directly to Ahkaten, smiling as Merry continued to sing. A short chuckle escaped her mouth when more voices joined Merry. She could feel amazement washing off her dad and the rest of her family.

"Och, of course!" Jaime uttered. "Makes sense." She adjusted her stance and glared once again at the planet. "Ye hear tha'?" She questioned. "Can ye hear 'em singin'? They're daein' it 'cause they're scared if ye. Terrified even! Them and their ancestors all sacrificed themselves tae appease ye. Gan on, listen tae 'em!" The planet's surface seemed to shift and Jaime thought she felt curiosity coming from it. It was the oddest thing ever. "Ye might think yersel' as a god, but ye ain't one. No' by a long-shot! Ye're nowt but a lousy wee parasite intendin' tae scran off the weak and the helpless. Ye scran on their memories…so I have a proposal for ye. Take mine…" She spread her arms out. "But I hope ye're hungry 'cause I've got a shit-ton of 'em."

Energy tendrils from Ahkaten began to reach out towards her and when they touched her she let out an audible gasp and she just about stopped herself from screaming. One of the tendrils had wrapped around her upper left arm and the whole thing tingled painfully.

Sensing she was in serious pain, The Doctor attempted to approach his daughter in order to help her. Unfortunately he found his feet were stuck to the ground. Obviously she knew what he would do and saw fit to keep him in place by telekinesis. The Doctor groaned and shook his head.

As for Jaime, she took a few deep breaths and concentrated through the pain before continuing on while briefly wondering if The Doctor had felt this much pain when confronting Ahkaten in the episode. "I've traveled alone, far and wide, right across the Universe. I've even been tae the end of the universe and saw the horrors of survival. I've been tae universes tha' were ruled by complete bampots. I've seen a shit-ton of things ye wouldnae ever believe. I've lost family members but gained a bigger family. I know a shit-ton of things, of knowledge and secrets far beyond yer understandin'…"

She could feel it feeding on the extra energy she had absorbed. Energy that had come from creatures of a different universe. The wrong type of energy for this sun, which explained why she had felt so light headed.

"Ye dinnae know me, but I know you and I know how tae fight ye. So c'mon, take it, take it all ye wee bully, take the whole damn lot!" As the last of the extra energy was siphoned away, Jaime closed her eyes and concentrated, feeling the Psionic Explosion growing inside her. All she needed was a small one. Then she was able to push it forward with a scream and she exploded in a bright light, causing Ahkaten's tendrils to pull away. Finally Jaime fell back on her rear end with a grunt.

The Doctor, free of his telekinetic hold, rushed to her aid.

* * *

Watching in disbelief,amazement and fear, The Doctor had wanted to help Jaime as the tendrils of Ahkaten enveloped parts of her body, sensing her pain. But he'd been stopped by telekinesis keeping him glued to the ground. However he did listen to her addressing the sentient planet in a defiant tone. It did make him wonder if Jaime had a plan in Mind. When The Doctor saw a bright shimmer suddenly emit from Jaime he gasped, knowing fine well she was about to cause an explosion. He tried to retreat but remembered he was still stuck in place.

Luckily for him the explosion was only a small one and it set him free of the telekinetic hold. "Jaime!" He cried and rushed towards his daughter after she had tumbled to the ground. He noticed that the explosion had freed the energy tendrils off her. "Are you okay?" He asked, crouching by her and helping her to sit up. "That was extremely bloody reckless of you!" The Doctor then angrily admonished her. "You could have been seriously injured. It could have bloody killed you!"

John rushed by and crouched in front of Jaime, his brown eyes wide and filled with concern and fear. "What happened?" He asked. "I could sense you were in pain, then something just…exploded."

"What do you mean 'exploded'?" An equally extremely worried Alexia questioned as she crouched next to John and looked at her daughter. "How can she explode if she's still here?" The question sounded ridiculously stupid to her own ears.

The Half-Time Lord patiently explained to the woman about the Psionic Explosion ability, while The Doctor wondered how they had gotten here. So when he looked around he saw that he had been joined by the rest of his family and Sky Smith. Merry was still singing her heart out.

Meanwhile, a stunned Jaime couldn't reply to their questions just yet. Exploding Psionically always left her feeling discombobulated and she'd only done it to shake off Ahkaten's tendrils that were penetrating her. And she really wanted to warn them about the sentient planet, luckily somebody else noticed and spoke for her.

"Never mind Jaime, what's wrong with that sun?" Sky asked and everyone looked at what she was staring at. They saw that Ahkaten was doing some very weird stuff. In fact it didn't look happy at all.

"What's wrong with it?" Leo asked.

Jenny stared at it, a feeling of danger coming to her. "It's not supposed to react that way." She exclaimed. "Originally it was still hungry and it was stopped when it ate a leaf…" The Doctor nodded as if he understood. "…but this. It's just a swirling mass." She looked at her sister still sitting on the ground. "What did you do to it?" She asked.

"The wrong kind of energy." Jaime was finally able to utter out.

The Doctor was puzzled. "The wrong kind of energy? Are you serious?" He sounded bemused.

"How'd you end up with that type of energy?" Rose questioned.

John stood up straight, waves of realisation washing off him. "Oh, of course!" He exclaimed, eyes wide and a big grin on his face. "The extra energy you absorbed from those creatures was poisonous for the planet. Ohh, that's really good thinking!"

"Oh, you think?" The Doctor replied. "Now that it's been poisoned the planet is dying and it's not gonna to go quietly."

A groan came from Rose. "I thought you might say something like that." She said.

Sky was confused. "Why? What's it going to do?" She asked.

"It's most likely going to explode." The Doctor answered her question, causing Sky to let out a shocked gasp.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

Meanwhile Alexia pulled her daughter to her feet. "Did you know this was going to happen?" She asked.

Jaime grimaced when she could feel hundreds of emotions coming from worried aliens. "Aye, but it's not explodin', it's more like implodin'." She croaked out.

The Doctor groaned. "That's even worse!" He uttered.

"It needed tae be stopped," Jaime argued. "It still does!" Then she turned towards Ahkaten in an attempt to finish the job…until J.D stopped her by gently grabbing her arm.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" He asked, a seriously worried expression on his face. It made her feel guilty but she couldn't not do anything to stop an imploding sentient planet.

Seeing her sister look so conflicted as well as various colours surrounding her, Jenny decided to help out. "I think I understand what you want to do," she spoke to Jaime. "Don't worry, I'll sort it out." She turned her attention to Ahkaten and took a couple of steps towards it.

"Be careful, Jenny." The Doctor warned her.

Jenny nodded her head and stared at the swirling mass that was sentient. It was surrounded by a very dark red colour and she could tell it was angry. Especially after it was cut off too early while it fed. She needed to figure out what to do before the inevitable happened. After all, she was The Infinite and she was good at what she did. Holding her hands out towards Ahkaten, Jenny concentrated greatly as a solid forcefield formed around the whole planet.

And with good timing too, because three minutes and one second later the planet seemed to implode inwards and died. Seconds later Jenny heard Jaime let out a scream of pain and grimaced as she continued to hold the forcefield up. Of course, Jaime was feeling a whole planet die and she really wanted to help her sister but she was in the middle of saving everyone else. However, she could hear various family members coming to her aid.

* * *

Still screaming, Jaime lay curled up on the ground with her eyes closed and ignoring all attempts to help her. Crouched beside her was a wincing John, feeling Jaime's pain through their TARDIS-like connection.

"What's happening?" A confused, worried and wide-eyed Alexia asked as she ran her hand through Jaime's dark hair in a bid to comfort her.

"It's the planet," J.D ground out. "She's feeling it die."

"What? But how?" Alexia asked. She was aware of how most of her daughter's abilities worked, especially the ability to feel a death. But this was a planet.

"It's sentient, that's why she can feel it's death," The Doctor explained. "And she's got her shields lowered." Which she would have done so in order to let Ahkaten anywhere near her.

"So it wouldn't have been as painful if she had them raised?" Alexia questioned.

"Yes, but she must not of had the chance to raise them again." Came the answer from The Doctor.

"Let me help!" Rose uttered, falling to her knees and putting her fingers on Jaime's temple.

Immediately, the Scots-girl felt the difference. Instead of the inscrutiating acid melting feeling of a large planet dying, she now felt that pain melting away to something more manageable. And she stopped screaming when she heard Rose's voice in her Mind, soothing her, telling her to raise her shields. So Jaime did just that and the pain disappeared. Then after taking in a deep breath she opened her eyes and looked around, sensing everyone's worry.

"You okay now?" Rose asked, taking her fingers off Jaime.

The Scots-girl nodded her head. "Aye!" She croaked and slowly sat up with the help of her mum and John.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor questioned her.

"I jus' said so didnae I?" Jaime snapped, ignoring the admonishment from her mum while she peered over at Ahkaten with a frown. She wasn't exactly sure how imploded planets were supposed to look like, but this one was still going, though it didn't look as lively as it previously had. It certainly felt like it as well as she couldn't feel any sentience from it. Her first thought was that it had internally exploded, her second thought was maybe Jenny was holding it together. Well that was until her sister put her hands down and the Forcefield fell away.

"I thought it was supposed to implode.?" Sky asked about the planet while Jenny went to her sister to check on her. "It doesn't look any different."

But Rose disagreed. "No, there's something different about it," she spoke up. "I can't feel anything from it anymore."

"So it's dead?" Alexia questioned as she stared at it. She was in two Minds about this since it had originally gorged itself on Clara's leaf and that had put a stop to it. But this was permanent.

"Yes, very much so." The Doctor told her.

John glanced quickly at Jaime when he and Jenny helped her back to her feet. He could sense she was beginning to feel guilty for her actions. And apparently so could Jenny.

"You did what you thought was right," Jenny said to Jaime. "And that meant stopping a sentient planet from eating anymore young Queens or forcing people to part with a beloved heirloom."

Nodding her head, the Scots-girl realised Jenny had a point, turned to her sister and hugged her.

After a short while, The Doctor said they should get going, so Jenny opened a Portal and the whole family walked into it where it opened up in Tiaanamat in the Offerings Arena. They were surprised when they were given a standing ovation from the aliens that had been sat in the arena. Even Merry was happy and hugged The Doctor, thankful for his and his family's help.

"Alls well that ends well, eh!" The Doctor uttered later as they walked through the market place in order to get back to the TARDIS.

"I suppose you could say so!" Rose replied to him, holding his hand as she walked with him and Sky. Jaq, Leo, Jenny, Jaime, John and Alexia were all a little way ahead of them either being raucous or chatting quietly. "It very nearly ended differently though."

"Huh?" The Doctor frowned and looked at his bond-mate. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I saw a different Timeline where it was you that confronted Ahkaten instead, while Jaime finished the job."

"Really?" The Time Lord stopped and turned to Rose. "How did that go then?"

Noticing the body language from the blonde, Sky decided to quickly join the others in order to give the couple some space.

"You let it take your memories," Rose told him with a scowl. "But it did look like you were giving it a defiant looking speech towards it." The Doctor grinned at this. "Defiant, I like the sound of that." He said, only to notice the look of annoyance from Rose. "Okay, I take it you don't approve?"

Rose sighed. "Of course I don't. They're your memories and you shouldn't give them away in some silly self sacrifice." She felt a bout of guilt from The Doctor.

"But I didn't!" He replied.

"You very nearly did though!" Rose argued back. "There must have been some other way to stop it."

"Not according to some TV show!" Came the Doctor's snarky answer and even though Rose glared at him she realised he had a point. "See." The Time Lord uttered when he sensed what she was thinking. "Anyway, what did Jaime do? The same thing she did earlier?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, it looked like she had expelled all the wrong energy from herself and used it as a Psionic explosion by throwing it at the planet."

The Doctor made a thoughtful noise. "Using energy from a different dimension to create a Psionic Explosion? Do you think that would have actually worked?" He asked Rose. "We've only ever seen her use Psionic Explosion within her body and that isn't particularly pleasant."

Rose shrugged. "It was in a Timeline so she must be able to do it."

The Doctor smirked when he realised Rose wasn't giving anything away. Their private chat together was interrupted by a series of ferocious sounding barks followed by a series of less vicious barking.

"What the hell?" Rose exclaimed.

"Sounds like Dor'een has met her match!" The Doctor replied. "Come on."

They rushed over to Dor'een's pitch to find her in conversation with Jaime and Alexia. Rose thought it sounded rather aggressive and thought they were arguing, yet The Doctor was chuckling away as he stood watching them.

"Doctor? What's going on?" Rose asked.

"It's okay, nothing to worry about," he replied as they joined the others. "It seems Dor'een is thanking her."

As the group of Time Travellers watched on, Jaime was gathered into a hug by the dog-like alien. Rose felt a bout of trepidation from Jaime when this happened. Then Dor'een pulled back and continued barking at Jaime and Alexia. To which they replied in the same way.

"What is she saying now?" Sky enquired from beside J.D.

"Dor'een says she's surprised that two humans can accurately speak her language without making mistakes. Jaime's telling her she and Alexia have the ability to speak to animals, hence being able to understand Dor'een's language. Dor'een says they have a special gift and that they should always treasure it." The Doctor translated.

"They're not the only ones!" John spoke up, looking at his brother. "It seems this you can understand animals too." The Doctor just shrugged in reply, apparently not too bothered.

The conversation with Dor'een ended and on the way to the TARDIS, J.D quietly asked Jaime to find a TARDIS connection back to their proper Timeline. Jaime nodded silently and began a search of the next nearest TARDIS from their Timeline. The Time Travellers entered the storage area and The Doctor rushed over to the TARDIS.

"Here we are, home sweet home." He uttered and used his key to open the door.

Everyone apart from John, Jaime and Alexia entered the TARDIS. When he noticed this, The Doctor asked what they were waiting for.

"We thought it was time we went back home, back to our current Timeline." John answered his brother.

"Aye, home…" Jaime muttered, sounding very distracted as she took a hold of John and Alexia's hands.

"Oh, right. Well it's about time…" The Doctor said and would have said more to them but they teleported away. "See you back in the past them!" He muttered to thin air, walked into the TARDIS and shut the door.


	39. Detour

This chapter contains mild gore. It's also a crossover with a another TV show based in Las Vegas.

Also, I really don't mind the bumbag/fanny pack.

* * *

The three Time Travellers teleported into a Console Room none of them even recognised. The walls, which appeared to be taupe with a hint of stony-grey, were covered in a mix of hexagonal and round Roundels that were the colour of off-White or Ivory with light turquoise lighting behind them. The Console itself had the look of pewter about it with a hint of lemon yellow on the control panels. The Time Rotor itself had light purple lighting and that was giving off an eerie purple afterglow. As for the rest of the Console Room it did look pretty much unique.

Just like all the other modern Console Rooms, the console was on a platform that appeared to be marble in the colour of space grey. A set of steps led to the TARDIS' front door and the lower workings of the console. A ramp led to another space grey marbled platform that had a range of comfy looking seats, side tables and a rather large and sturdy looking shelves full of books. When Jaime looked over the side of the Console Platform all she saw was an endless darkness.

"Oi! What's the big idea, Space-girl?" John enquired of Jaime. "I thought you were taking us home?"

Stepping away from the railing, the Scots-girl turned towards J.D, waves of annoyance washing off him. "I did. But the TARDIS said we had tae take a detour first." Jaime replied.

John blinked in surprise at what she told him, his eyes narrowing soon after. "The TARDIS told you?" He asked in confirmation and Jaime nodded. "Well isn't that just Wizard!" John let out a sarcastic remark. "It must be pretty important to knock us off course like this…" The Half-Time Lord looked around the Console Room. "I don't even know how far into the future we've gone!"

"A long way." Jaime said, that look of distraction on her face once again.

Having listened to them talking, Alexia thought she should at least add something to the conversation. "Well, wherever everyone else is they're currently travelling through the Vortex." She said, nodding at the Time Rotor that was going up and down while making such a racket. Everyone else had gotten so used to it they ignored it as background noise.

"Yeah, but where too? Where are the Monitors?" John asked, noticing the lack of Monitors around the Console.

Jaime stared at the Console before approaching one of the panels and looked at it, eyes narrowed. There was something different here! She reached over and flicked a couple of toggle switches on. Above the Console two Holographic screens popped up, at first looking see-through before becoming solid.

"Oh, brilliant. Holographic Monitors." J.D exclaimed. "Swipe-screen as well!"

Alexia looked confused at the hovering Monitor. "Swipe-screen?" She asked.

"Yep!" The Half-Time Lord popped the 'p'. "A one-up from from Touch-screen. Watch." He swiped at the screen of the Monitor and the info they wanted popped up. "See, easy peasy!" He said. "Now, let's see." John and Jaime looked closely at the info on the Monitor while Alexia huffed out in annoyance.

"Well? What does it say?" She asked. "I can't read Gallifreyan unlike you two!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." John said. "Basically the co-ordinates show that the TARDIS is travelling to Las Vegas, Nevada in the year 2017. No idea why anyone would want to go somewhere as garish, light polluted and headache inducing as Las Vegas!" He uttered with so much contempt as he rubbed the back of his neck, frowning when he felt a breeze in the room.

"Maybe because it's work related!" Spoke a Northern accented voice that sounded very Yorkshire.

* * *

A yell of surprise came from John while Alexia let out a little scream, then they all turned to the person who had spoken. Jaime saw that the woman wasn't alone. Rose, still in her second incarnation stood beside her. And stood behind them was a tall looking boy with blue eyes, a lantern jaw and a cheeky looking smile. He looked similar to Jack apart from the curly light brown hair. As for the woman herself, Jaime couldn't remember where she'd seen the face before but it was familiar from somewhere.

Her hair was blonde and her eyes were hazel, much to Jaime's surprise considering her own eyes used to be the same colour. As for what the woman was wearing, it was a very odd mix. Her top was a deep blue with coloured stripes across the chest and she appeared to be wearing multi-coloured suspenders. Over those she wore a pale blue trench coat. On her feet were dark brown lace up boots and her socks were blue and stripy. The woman also wore teal coloured short legged trousers, but Jaime didn't think they were like her own Capri's she wore. Those were different. They were Culottes which were similar to Capri's.

Jaime also had the oddest feeling she knew who this woman was and it was so Mind-bending she couldn't quite believe it. "Did you really need tae sneak up on us like that?" She asked with a hint of a grin.

"Not really," the woman with the Yorkshire accent spoke. "But the TARDIS told me we'd be having a couple of extra guests. Shouldn't you have gone back to your own Timeline by now?" She asked.

Jaime nodded her head. "Aye, we were meant tae, but we're on a detour. The TARDIS told me we had tae come here." The woman smiled and nodded her understanding.

Now it was John's turn to speak up, considering he'd been gawping at her the whole time ever since he'd set eyes on her. "Doctor?" The Half-Time Lord squawked out a question, surprised that his brother…or his sister now…had regenerated into a more feminine form.

And that really set off Alexia. "Wait a minute!" She looked from the Doctor to John and then back at The Doctor. "That's the Doctor?" She asked. "I was wondering why she looked like that Jodie Whittaker from Broadchurch!"

"Och, aye!" Jaime uttered once she realised why The Doctor looked so familiar.

Both Rose and The Doctor looked at each other before rolling their eyes. They had obviously had this reaction before.

"What number are you?" Alexia now asked and The Doctor sighed.

"I'm the 13th Doctor, the 14th regeneration and the 15th incarnation."

John frowned, puzzled, while this news set off Alexia even more. Jaime smiled grimly when she realised her mother was actually fangirling.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" The woman exclaimed and was going to waffle on about 'Doctor Who' and Jodie Whittaker taking over from Peter Capaldi. That was until her eyes slipped to The Doctor's waist. "Oh…my…god! Is that a bumbag you're wearing?" Alexia blurted out, eyes wide. A sigh came from The Doctor and Rose giggled at the reaction.

"I like it." Jaime, who knew nothing about the history of bumbags, said.

"They were popular in the eighties and nineties," Alexia said. "Why are you even wearing one?"

"That's what I asked," Rose said. "She seems to think they're cool." She looked at The Doctor with a hint if a smile. "I remember my mum used to wear one in the nineties."

The Doctor let out a playful growl before answering Alexia's question. "I wear a bumbag, as you insist on calling it, because none of my clothes have any pockets. And it's a storage pouch." She corrected, ignoring Alexia's snort of laughter.

"Is it bigger on the inside?" Jaime inquired, sounding very interested.

"Of course!" The Doctor answered her with a grin.

"Hold on. Did you say you're the 15th incarnation?" J.D questioned The Doctor in a bid to understand what was going on.

"Yes." The Doctor said and decided to let her brother do the maths.

"But…that would mean your previous incarnation would have been the 14th." John realised and The Doctor nodded.

"That shouldn't be possible though," he said. "You've gone past the allocated Thirteen all Time Lords were given. How'd you even manage that?" The Half-Time Lord asked.

In reply The Doctor smiled and said; "That's for me to know and you to find out."

At her answer, John gawped and Jaime giggled when she felt his frustration. "What? What kind of answer is that?" John blurted out.

"At least you didn't say 'spoilers'." Jaime spoke up.

The Doctor nodded. "Of course, darling. I know how much you hate that word. She answered her daughter.

"There's actually a limit of 13 Incarnations a Time Lord is allowed?" Alexia asked. "I always thought it was just something made up by the Producers of 'Doctor Who'."

John rolled his eyes. "At least they got something right!" He uttered in a sarcastic way. "All Time Lords are given a limit of how many bodies they are allowed. Well, apart from the creators of Time Travel and the High Council. Once they reach their limit and die of old age their…spirit you could say…is uploaded to the Matrix ready to be reincarnated sometime in the future."

Humming thoughtfully, Alexia was appreciative of the little bit of Time Lord history she was given. Now that just left the mystery boy who suspiciously looked similar to a certain 51st Century former Time Agent. "And who is this?" She asked about the boy.

Both Rose and The Doctor looked back at the boy before returning their attention to Alexia, Jaime and John. "Oh, this is…uhh…" The Doctor stumbled until she was interrupted by the boy.

"You can call me Storm." He introduced himself as he stepped forward, the cheeky smile on his face.

The Time Travellers from the past noticed he had a hint of an American accent bit it was mostly British. "Storm? That's your actual name?" Alexia questioned, finding it to be similar to 'The Oncoming Storm'.

"Oh no," The Doctor spoke before Storm could. "That's not his real name. He just likes to be called 'Storm'. This is our Grandson."

"Wow!" Alexia gasped, stunned. The handsome Jack-look-alike was a part of their family.

Storm chuckled at her reaction. "Nice to meet you too, ma'am!" He said, shaking her hand. Alexia seemed to blush and mumbled incoherently.

John rolled his eyes. "I don't think we need to ask who his father is!" He muttered. It was too obvious and it made him wonder who would actually want to procreate with the likes of Jack Harkness?

As for Jaime, she found she couldn't read his Mind as it was mentally protected.

"Are we all introduced then?" The Doctor questioned and approached the Console. "The reason we're going to Vegas is because the gaffer at UNIT asked us to investigate a series of unusual deaths that are currently being investigated by the Las Vegas police. They know we're coming." The Time Lord swiped at the Monitor screen. "Here, taker a gander at this."

An article from the Las Vegas Sun was shown on the screen, it's headline read; 'Sixth Mystery Death in the Las Vegas Area', followed by 'Police Department baffled'.

"Right, so it's a spate of possible murders not related to anything supernatural. What's it got to do with us?" John enquired.

The Doctor groaned in annoyance. "Didn't you read the article?" She asked. "It didn't say anybody was murdered. Put your glasses on you daft apeth and read it again."

Sighing, John put his glasses on and turned back to the monitor to read the article.

"Why exactly are these deaths a mystery?" Alexia asked The Doctor.

"Well that's the really interesting thing, Lexy." The Time Lord replied. "No doors are forced open, nothing is ever taken and no marks ever appear on the skin to suggest the death is normal."

Brow furrowing, Alexia tried to understand what was going on.

"Except that's not all, is there?" Jaime queried and J.D's attention was pulled away from the Monitor.

"No," Rose answered her. "All the victims suffered from internal burns."

"What?" John exclaimed. "How come that's not mentioned in this article?"

"Information withheld," The Doctor told him. "Only Las Vegas P.D and UNIT know about it. And now us." She swiped at the screen in order to make a police report appear in screen. "As the police incident report states, all the internal organs were burned beyond recognition. At first they thought it was some sort of radiation but that didn't appear on the scans."

Alexia was thankful that the police report didn't use show any pictures. By the sound of it, it was not something she wanted to see. "Isn't Area 51 slap bang in the middle of the Nevada desert?" She asked.

"Yes, but these people didn't work there or were members of the United States Air Forces or Military. They were ordinary people. Nor was there anything in their homes to suggest foul play." The TARDIS landed with a thud and the Time Rotor stopped moving. "Looks like we've arrived. Let's take a gander shall we!" The Doctor said, putting the brake on before approaching the door.

Everyone else followed her.

* * *

The TARDIS had landed them inside a storage cupboard, so the troupe of Time Travellers stepped out of it into a foyer of what looked like a crime lab of an American Police Department. It looked incredibly busy and The Doctor started looking for anybody of authority.

"How very high tech!" Alexia commented on the building they were in. "They never look this good on cop shows based in the UK."

Rose and J.D nodded in agreement.

"Hey, you!" The Doctor called to somebody walking past. "Where's your gaffer?"

The person stopped and turned to The Doctor with a very mystified expression. "Sorry?" He said with a typical Nevada accent.

"Your boss," John translated. "Where are they?"

"Oh, I see." The person who worked somewhere in the building said, sounding friendly yet gave them all a look of suspicion. "Does she know you're here?" He asked.

"Oh, aye. She requested us." The Doctor spoke.

"Okay, then I'll just go find her for you." The worker said before quickly scurrying away.

While they were waiting, the Half-Time Lord turned to his sister…and that still sounded strange, not to mention she was shorter than him. "You need to tone it down or they'll never be able to understand you!"

The Doctor raised her brows at him. "There's nothing wrong with my accent." She argued.

"Unless you're an American," J.D argued back. "They can get easily befuddled at the best of times!"

Both Alexia and Storm were heard to chuckle, while Rose groaned and Jaime silently shook her head, once again appearing distracted. It wasn't long before they were approached by a woman with long shoulder length ginger hair that was slightly wavy.

"You must be the expert from UNIT." She said, looking at John.

"Uhh, no. That would be me." The Doctor spoke up. "He's just my assistant." She ignored John's squawk of disbelief.

"Oh, sorry." The woman said and gave the British woman a quick once-over, immediately having her pegged as an eccentric because of the clothes she wore. "I wasn't actually expecting you so soon considering I called UNIT nearly ten minutes ago."

The Doctor smiled brightly. "We came as quick as we could." She replied before holding out her hand towards the other woman. "The Doctor," she introduced herself. "And this is Smith." She nodded towards John.

"Catherine Willows," the woman introduced herself to The Doctor. "Chief Lead CSI." Willows then looked at everyone else stood close to The Doctor. "You brought a team with you?" She questioned as all experts never usually travelled alone.

"If you say so," the Doctor replied. "They are also my family." And she introduced them one by one.

Willows nodded even though she was becoming increasingly confused with this family dynamic of theirs. She wasn't even going to ask how The Doctor's daughter had two mothers. Or maybe it was three?! Nor was she going to ask how the girl's mother, with the brown hair, was the popular science fiction, fantasy novelist, Alexia MacInarah. "Okay, well it's nice to meet you all," Willows spoke. "If you care to join me, Doc Robbins is about to perform an autopsy on one of the latest victims."

"Champion! That would be handy," The Doctor uttered enthusiastically. "After all, it's what we're here for."

Before anything else could be done they were interrupted by Storm. "Actually, we thought we'd check out any other evidence, if there is any." He said.

A frown appeared on Willows' face for several seconds. "Yes, sure. As long as you wear the visitor I.D's at all times. The Time Travellers all looked confused. "Hold on." Willows said and walked over to where reception was. She disappeared for a moment before returning and handing out the I.D's to the 'Expert' and her team. "They'll let you get around the labs unhindered.

"Thank you." The Doctor said as she placed her visitor I.D on the lapel of her trench coat. "Just don't cause too much trouble." She added to Rose, Jaime, Alexia and Storm.

"Trouble? Us? Never!" Rose uttered and followed that up with a grin. Before The Doctor and John went off with Willows to autopsy, Rose pulled the Time Lord to her and kissed her on the lips. Then she let The Doctor go on her way and watched as she and J.D walked off with Willows.

* * *

Lead CSI Willows led The Doctor and John down to the autopsy department where it was a lot cooler than the rest of the building for obvious reasons. After all, they couldn't have their silent residents stinking up the place. When they walked into the autopsy room they found that Doc Robbins and his assistant were already halfway through autopsying the body on the table.

"Hey, Doc, what have we got?" Willows asked the M.D as she stood next to the assistant.

"Hi, Catherine," Robbins replied. "As you can see it looks like the same M.O as all the others." He said, narrowing his eyes when a strange blonde female approached the table and looked at the open chest cavity of the body, followed by a male with spiky brown hair, a blue pinstripe jacket and a pair of ill-fitting baggy jeans. "Uhh, who are they?" He asked out of suspicion.

"Oh, yeah. This is the expert and her assistant from UNIT," Willows replied. "Al, meet…"

"The Doctor," she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you." Though now she was fully embroiled in examining the body to take note of what was happening around her. Every organ inside the body was burned and blackened to a crisp and there was the faint smell of burnt meat wafting from inside the body.

"And I'm Doctor Smith," J.D quickly introduced himself and put his glasses on.

"Another doctor?" Willows commented.

"Yep!" The Half-Time Lord popped the 'p' before looking over at Robbins' bespectacled assistant. "What about you?" He asked.

"I'm David Phillips, Assistant Medical Examiner." Phillips introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, David, Doctor Robbins." John answered the two men. "So how many of these victims of mysterious deaths have there been?" He now asked, moving to stand beside Phillips.

"There's been ten so far," Robbins answered the Half-Time Lord. "This one's the latest. A single mother of two from West Las Vegas."

"And the others?" John continued to question.

"They're either from the Summerlin or the Centennial Hills Districts," Willows answered him. "Which would be Western and North-Western areas of Las Vegas." She quickly added for the benefit of the two British people in the room. "There's nothing in those two areas to suggest foul play was involved no matter how many times we scan for Radioactivity."

J.D hummed thoughtfully as he looked down at the body's cooked insides. He felt there was something familiar about it, yet he couldn't think why. "And the others?" He queried. "What connects them?"

Phillips frowned, confused. "I don't think they have any connection to each other." He said.

"They were all single or married and had children." Willows told John.

"None of them work together?" Came his next question and Willows shook her head.

"No. They've either worked at a shop, factory or at one of the hotels on the Strip." She said.

The Half-Time Lord nodded thoughtfully, appearing to be in deep thought. There had to be some sort of connection going on here.

"The only connection they have is that their insides were burned beyond recognition," Doc Robbins stated morosely. "There's barely even any blood loss because all vital blood veins were cooked and…" An odd warbling buzz cut him off and his attention focused on The Doctor as she ran some sort of instrument over the cavity of the body. "Hey! What is that?" What are you doing?" Robbins fired off his questions at The Doctor.

"It's a Sonic Screwdriver and I'm scanning for extraterrestrial activity." The Time Lord explained.

John watched as his sister continued scanning the body with her Screwdriver. He noticed it looked like the sleekest Screwdriver he'd ever seen. It was the same shape and size of an expensive ballpoint pen and its casing was TARDIS blue and white…or maybe it was a very light blue. The light on the end was flashing a light purple colour.

"Extraterrestrial? As in alien?" Phillips asked almost as if in disbelief.

"Hmmm," John hummed and folded his arms. "That's what she said."

Willows watched with a smirk as David became excited. "You mean real, actual, proper aliens?" He continued. "Not just people dressed up as aliens?"

John frowned at the Assistant M.E. "Yes, on both counts," he replied. "How is that hard to believe?"

"I think what David is trying to say is that he's never come across an actual alien before," Willows said to J.D. "90% of alien activity always seems to happen a lot in the UK than anywhere else."

"Also, David thought an alien had actually been discovered in the Nevada desert, buried." Robbins added while Phillips sighed.

"Imagine my disappointment when it just turned out to be a cosplaying alien impersonator of a Drive-Thru Wedding Chapel." He muttered.

A grimace appeared on J.D's face. That was something else he never liked about Las Vegas. Quickie Weddings. It just wasn't right.

"And before you ask, it was the Elvis impersonator that did it." Willows uttered.

J.D shook his head. To be honest he had no interest in their past cases. Just about their current case which was this one.

"Result!" The Doctor exclaimed once she'd finished scanning the body. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"What did you find?" John asked.

"Well for one thing, I found lingering traces of an energy beam." The Doctor answered as she placed her Sonic back in her pouch.

"Energy beam?" Phillips repeated. "Where would an energy beam come from? Because that sounds like something from Star Trek or Star Wars."

A very grim expression appeared on The Doctor's face, followed by putting her hands on her hips. "Aye, that's the thing. Where could it be from," she said, her thoughts speeding through her Mind like crazy. Then she looked over at John. "Does this not remind you of anything?" She asked him.

Looking up from the body, John frowned at his sister. "There's something familiar about it, I just can't figure out where." He muttered and was surprised when the Doctor let out an annoyed groan.

"You and your sex addled Mind!" She growled out, stunning he Half-Time Lord and ruffling the feathers of the three CSI's. "It's very reminiscent of the Shoreditch Incident." There was various reactions to this claim. Robbins raised his brows, both Willows and Phillips looked confused while John gasped, eyes wide.

"No, it can't be!" He breathed out.

"Sorry, but what's the Shoreditch Incident?" Phillips asked. He was answered by Doc Robbins.

"Shoreditch, 1960's London. It was thought to be some sort of alien incursion involving robots. Several victims were found in the area with most of their vital organs burned but no visible injuries."

John wondered how Robbins knew of the incident when that invasion and fight between factions wasn't strictly public knowledge.

"They weren't robots, they were Daleks," the Doctor corrected. "I should know. I was there."

The reaction from the three CSI's showed that they all knew what the Daleks were. Also, Robbins gave the Doctor a look of surprise following her claim to have been there. Especially when she looked far too young.

"What? Are you serious?" Phillips blurted out. "Daleks? Real actual Daleks…as in the pepperpot-like aliens?" His eyes were wide in fear. "Are we being invaded?"

But The Doctor shook her head. "I didn't say it was the Daleks. I just said it reminded me of the Daleks. There's likely to be another explanation for this. Let's see if the others have found anything of interest." With that said, the Doctor turned away and hurried out of the autopsy room, with J.D quickly following her.

"What if it is the Daleks?" J.D questioned once he'd caught up with the Time Lord.

A scowl appeared on The Doctor's face and her hazel eyes took on a chilling coldness. "Then we've got a bigger problem than we thought we had!" Was her answer.


	40. Those Damn Daleks

While The Doctor and John were busy down in Autopsy with Willows and her colleagues, Rose led the way into the labs. They were quite busy looking, yet the small group of Time Travellers were greeted by a lab technician.

"Hello? Can I help you?" He asked them.

"Oh, hi," Rose replied with her friendliest of smiles. "I thought you knew you would be expecting us." She said and felt a bout of confusion from him. "We are the experts that have been called in to understand why people are randomly dying. Two of our…colleagues…have joined a couple of yours at an Autopsy."

After Rose's explanation, the technician appeared to understand. "Oh, yes. We were told a couple of experts from England would be turning up." He said.

Rose continued smiling. "Yes, that would be us," she said. "I'm Rose, and these are the rest of our team. Jaime, Alexia and Storm." She introduced, listening as her three family members also said 'hello'. Then she held her hand out towards the Technician. "And you would be?" She asked.

"David Hodges," Hodges replied, shaking her hand. "Would you like to view all the evidence we've collected so far?" He invited.

Rose nodded her head. "Yes, that would be the idea." She replied.

Hodges led the group to his lab. Well, apart from Jaime who had been distracted by someone else since walking into the building and approached their lab. As for Rose, Alexia and Storm, when they followed Hodges into the lab they saw he was searching around for the evidence of the latest case he'd been working on.

"As a Trace Technician I can find the tiniest bit of evidence and work with it," Hodges explained. "It's usually easy. Except this time. It's like nothing I've ever come across. And the smell. It's an odd smell. Nothing I've ever smelled before." He found a Trace and Tox Report as well as well as a couple of images of the crime scene. "Here you go have a good look at these." He handed them over to Rose. "You lot are the experts, you figure it out."

While Rose took the reports, Storm took the photos and looked them over.

"How do you mean?" Alexia asked the CSI. "What was the smell like?"

Hodges just shook his head. "It wasn't anything I could ever recognise. It was the type of smell a laser makes, but more foreign, unusual."

Storm looked up from the crime scene photos with raised brows. "Do you happen to have an enhanced smell by any chance?"

Hodges looked at the boy. "Yes. Why do you ask?" He soon frowned when the boy began to grin.

"Then in that case you're one of the few humans on this planet to have such an ability as an increased olfaction. That's a rare thing to have." He noticed Rose shaking her head at him, while Hodges looked dumbfounded.

"Thanks…I think." He replied.

Rose went back to reading the Trace and Tox reports. They gave very few clues as to what happened to the victim as all they gave was a number of unknown variables.

"If I told you what a certain smell was, would you be able to recognise it?" Storm asked Hodges.

"Possibly." The CSI replied.

"Brilliant!" Storm exclaimed and put down the crime scene photos. "Did it, by any chance, have a similar smell to an electrical storm? Only not of this world?"

At this point, Hodges' eyes had widened. "Yes, it was exactly like that!" He proclaimed loudly. "It was like lightning, but not like it."

A groan came from Rose. "That wasn't a laser. That was an energy phaser or an energy beam. Gives off a strong electrical smell. There's only a few species that use it, but my one guess is Daleks."

Alexia gasped, eyes widening at the mention of something being Dalek related, while Storm could feel her fear. It was understandable really, considering she had yet to get involved with the Daleks. As for Rose, he could feel hatred and anger for the Daleks, and she had her reasons.

"Come on, Grandma, Daleks aren't the only species that use electrical energy. There's the Cybermen, Rutans, Sontarans…even the Ood when they're pissed off. What makes you think it's Daleks anyway? Aren't they gone?"

The angry scowl turned to him and Storm gulped when her eyes took on a hint of gold. "You know fine well Daleks are never truly gone," Rose scolded her Grandson. "Especially when The Doctor thinks the same thing." She could sense her Wife's panic and disbelief and when she asked her what was wrong she'd gotten a glimpse of The Doctor's thoughts as well as the discussion happening down in the Autopsy room.

"Excuse me, just a question," Hodges interrupted. "But what exactly is your line of work? What kind of experts are you?" He questioned. There was an awkward silence after that.

"Hold on, where's Jaime?" Alexia asked, breaking the silence and the tension. "I'll just go see where she is." And she quickly exited the lab. Why hadn't anyone noticed that her daughter hadn't joined them.

* * *

When everyone else went into Hodges' lab, Jaime followed the sound of faint music to somebody else's lab and stood outside their door, leaning against the door jamb. The young man was working, yet also dancing away. From what she could see his hair was brown, apart from the blonde streaks. It hadn't been the music that had caught her attention, but the wide open thoughts that were emitting from his Mind. Normally, Jaime only read the Minds of humans if needed. However, she rarely ever came across a human who was psychic. And he was broadcasting for all to hear. She wondered if he was ever confronted by alien beings?

Walking further into the lab, Jaime flicked her wrist and the music player switched off. "The answer is 'yes'." She spoke up. The young man was startled so much he dropped his work on the bench and whirled around, his eyes wide.

"What? Sorry…what the…" He spluttered.

"If you love her so much, and she loves you, then the answer is 'yes'. You should propose to her."

The young man gawped at her for a moment. "Sorry, but who are you?" He asked, still stunned.

"I'm Jaime," she replied with a smile. "I'm part of the team of experts from UNIT." She explained.

"Oh, right…" A puzzled feeling washed off him and then he narrowed his eyes at the odd Scottish girl. "I don't know you, so how do you know about my…"

"It's 'cause you're psychic ain't you," Jaime interrupted and stood by the bench looking at the young man. "CSI Greg Sanders. Apparently inherited from your Nana Olaf." Once again Sanders gawped, his mouth wide open. "I could hear you from all the way down the corridor, despite the music playin'."

A look of understanding appeared on Greg's face when he realised how and why the Scottish girl knew what he was thinking. "Oh, you're psychic aswell!?" He said and couldn't understand why the girl had started laughing.

"Och, no, no, no," Jaime shook her head. "I'm more than just psychic." She started walking around the lab, looking at certain things that interested her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sanders asked.

Jaime just shook her head. "Nothin' for you tae worry 'bout," she told the CSI. "You, however, should be very worried." She said, turning her attention back to Sanders. Several emotions were washing off him now.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked, sounding very nervous.

The Scots-girl shook her head. "No, not at all. It's just that you're broadcastin' a wee bit too loudly. It wouldnae be surprisin' if all those Unidentified Flyin' Objects that visit this State were 'cause of you."

Greg was getting increasingly confused. "Broadcasting? UFO's?" He said, not just nervous but also scared. This girl who claimed to be from UNIT knew what he was thinking and was now speaking a bunch of nonsense. "I'm sorry, I don't quite understand." He said.

Groaning in frustration, Jaime approached the bench, placed both hands on the worktop while leaning forward and stared back at Sanders. "You're psychic, but you're broadcastin' your thoughts very loudly. And it's only goin' tae bring a ton of danger if you dinnae sort it out soon."

Sanders stared back at Jaime, noting her naturally pale skin, her deep dark eyes and her Raven coloured hair. There was something seriously mysterious about the girl and he just couldn't figure out why. Then he realised he was still thinking and that she could hear everything he was thinking about. The CSI blushed and looked away. "What am I supposed to do then?" He asked. "If I'm apparently broadcasting, then what do you suggest?"

A wide smile appeared on Jaime's face and she stepped away from the bench. "Now you're askin' the right questions," she replied. "You need tae train your Mind, keep it protected and quieten your thoughts." She could have easily helped him herself by using her own powers, but she barely knew the young CSI and didn't trust him. Not to mention he was American and they get easily paranoid at the best of times. They were also a God fearing nation. "An hour or two of meditation every day should help."

Before Sanders had the chance to reply, the door of his lab opened and Alexia walked in. "There you are, my Little Time Lady!" She spoke out and Jaime blushed. "What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"Just talkin' to Greg. Why?"

"Because we need to join the others. It's serious."

Jaime perked up at this. "How serious?" She asked.

"Very." Came the reply.

"Okay." The Scots-girl muttered and followed her mother out if the lab.

Sanders watched the door close, then sighed and shook his head. That had to be one of the strangest moments he'd ever had. Before going back to work he switched the music back on and returned to the bench, wondering why the woman had looked so familiar.

* * *

On the way back to Hodges' lab, Jaime turned her attention to her mum. "So has somebody worked it out then?" She asked. "'cause people dinnae just mysteriously die. There's got tae be a reason why. It's probably aliens, it's usually is anyway." A grunt came from Alexia and Jaime frowned. "Ma'?" She inquired.

"Rose thinks it might be The Daleks." Alexia replied.

"Wha'?" Jaime gasped out and stopped walking, her eyes wide. "No way!" She uttered. The last time any of them had confronted a Dalek or several thousand was when the Earth had been stolen. And for herself that had been a long time ago. Daleks never seemed to truly die out.

Alexia silently nodded her head, while Jaime realised she could sense a feeling of fear and trepidation from John. Did that mean he and The Doctor had also figured out it was the Daleks? "Och, no!" The Scots-girl uttered and hurried over to the other lab where she spotted them, along with Willows taking a call, returning from the Autopsy room. "Is it actually the Daleks?" She asked, eyes still wide.

J.D sensed her fear and revulsion for the screaming pepper-pots and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know," The Doctor replied, looking at Jaime. "What do you think? Can you tell or see anything?"

Looking over at her Space-Mum, Jaime understood what she was asking. "I dinnae know," she replied. "There is an odd sense of danger though. Sort of like an impendin' doom. But I dinnae think its related."

"Hmmm…" The Doctor grunted and walked into Hodges' lab, where she was followed in by Jaime, John and Alexia. There they found the strange sight of Rose having a heated argument with Storm while Hodges tried and failed to calm them down. He himself looked quite flustered. "What's going on on?" Asked The Doctor.

Both Storm and Rose turned to her. "I was just telling her that not everything alien has to be Dalek. They're gone and what's happening with these people might be something else." Storm said.

"And I keep telling him that Daleks are never gone. There's always a small faction of them somewhere in the Universe." Rose argued.

An exasperated sigh came from The Doctor. "Rose is right," she said. "The Daleks always survive in some way."

"So it is Daleks?" Alexia asked in confirmation, bouts of worry were coming from her.

"It looks that way," John answered her. "The way those organs were cooked suggest it was them."

"And then there's the smell." Storm added causing The Doctor to frown.

"What smell?" She asked and Storm turned to Hodges. "Go on, tell her what you could smell!"

Hodges became flustered for a moment until Jaime told him to calm down. He did and then told The Doctor and J.D what exactly he smelled at the crime scenes. Alexia noticed the Time Lord had a fascinated expression on her face and she couldn't understand why, as people had died.

"Oh, you have Hyperosmia!" She stated. "No human is ever able to smell something as otherworldly like an energy beam." The excitement was followed by a cold looking scowl. "That tears it. Because now we definitely know it's the Daleks. All we got to do now is find out where they're hiding."

The Doctor paced angrily while muttering, until she was disturbed by the lab door opening and Willows poking her head in. "We've got another call out," she said. "Another mystery death. Same M.O."

This news brought The Doctor to a halt and she grinned widely at the lead CSI. "Result!" She cried out. "Let's go."

The Time Travellers all jumped into Willows' SUV and on their way to the scene the Lead CSI explained that the new incident happened in the Summerlin District that was Western Vegas. The scenery flew by as they raced to the incident. Once they got there the police presence was noticeable and people were out on the street trying to see what was going on.

When she stepped out of the SUV, Alexia was hit by a wave of heat from the Sun, then she looked around at her surroundings in fascination. She couldn't believe she was standing on a suburban looking street somewhere in Las Vegas. In fact she couldn't believe she was actually in the United States without the hassle of Passports or Visas. And oddly enough this street looked exactly like the type of street seen in the movie 'Fright Night' with David Tennant and Colin Farrell. She felt a hand on her arm and looked around to see Jaime looking at her with concerned expression.

"Mum?" She asked.

"I'm in America!" Alexia exclaimed in wonder.

"Aye, so you are!" Jaime uttered, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Have you been here before?" Alexia asked her daughter.

"Aye, lots of times," Jaime mumbled but didn't say anymore about it. "C'mon!"

Mother and daughter walked over to a house where the incident happened and entered it. Having never been in an American house before, Alexia was surprised to find every room looked quite spacious. Twice as big as British house rooms. The sound of sniffling caught her attention and she looked into what appeared to be a sitting room, though it was probably called something else, and saw a five or six year old boy being comforted by an adult, a Police Officer. She wanted to see if the boy was okay, except she found herself being pulled towards a kitchen/Dining room combo.

Once they'd joined everyone else, Jaime let go of her mum and observed the scene before her. Lying on the wooden floor of the kitchen was a woman somewhere between her thirties and fifties with chestnut coloured hair. She'd obviously hit the floor hard because there was a pool of dark coloured blood under her head that was mostly congealed. The expression on the poor woman's face was one of horror. Apparently she'd seen something horrific before she'd died.

There was a young female CSI in her early twenties taking pictures of the evidence with the help of another CSI in her late twenties. Reading their Minds, Jaime found out the young girl was Lindsey Willows, Lead CSI Willows' daughter. The other woman was Morgan Brody, the very person who had been on CSI Sanders' Mind.

"What have we got? Is there a witness this time?" Jaime heard Willows ask somebody and looked around to find she was talking to a male Police Detective. Reading his Mind she found his name was Conrad Ecklie, the father of Morgan.

"Well, yes we do. Except the child is too traumatised to even speak. Neighbours heard screaming, followed by the sound of a faint bang or explosion. By the time they arrived it was already too late."

With the wave of surprise coming from Willows, Jaime realised there was new info.

"She was shot?" Willows asked, hopeful they were finally getting somewhere.

However Ecklie sighed and shook his head. "If only it were that simple!" He said. "No, this death is just like all the others."

The Doctor had spotted a black charred mess on the kitchen floor that was being seen to by another CSI. At first he took several images of it, followed by taking some scrapings for evidence. "What's that all about?" The Time Lord pointed out. "Does that usually happen?" A random charred spot certainly had her feeling suspicious.

"It's happened at every incident," Willows answered The Doctor. "Somebody dies in mysterious circumstances and there's always a charred spot on the floor. At first we thought that was the spot they'd died on, except we found one in a different room away from the victim. And it seems all the deaths are instant."

"Which is why we called in Experts from UNIT," Ecklie spoke up. "Which I take is you lot I expect." He added, looking over at the Time Travellers.

"Yep, that would be us,"The Doctor replied. "When humans become flummoxed over a problem they always call in the professionals." She turned her attention to Ecklie. "The young witness through there…" She nodded at the sitting room. "Is he free to speak?"

Ecklie shook his head. "Not unless he has a family member or a Guardian present." The detective said.

The Doctor groaned in frustration while Jaime heard the meow of a cat. Looking around she saw a beautiful Maine Coone walking in through the open back door before jumping up onto the kitchen bench. She could feel it's anxiety and wariness over having strangers in its home. "What if the boy wasnae the only witness?" Jaime inquired.

"What?" Ecklie muttered and she pointed at the cat. "Oh, god!" The Detective uttered out and pulled a tissue from his pocket before placing it over his nose. Poor Ecklie was allergic to cats.

"What does it matter," Willows said. "A cat can't tell us anything."

Jaime smirked at this. That was where Willows was wrong. "Hey, you!" The Scots-girl called to the cat, approaching it. The cat looked up at her, it's green eyes full of suspicion.

"Yes?" It meowed back and sat on the bench facing her.

"Did you see what happened here?" Jaime asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Jaime as she meowed at the cat. "What the hell is she doing?" A dumbfounded Willows asked.

"My daughter has the ability to talk to animals." Alexia proudly stated and began to translate to the humans what was being said between Jaime and the cat.

"Oh my. Yes," the cat meowed back in such a lazy way. "The human female slave had bought a robot toy for the human boy slave. He wound it up and it suddenly started attacking everyone with laser beams."

Jaime looked grim at what the male cat told her, and especially ignored the use of the word 'slave'. It was easily forgivable as all cats thought that way. "What did this robot look like?" She questioned next.

"It looked like a dustbin with a dome head and bumps," the cat answered her. "One arm looked like a whisk, and that was where the laser came from, and the other arm was a plunger. It had a stalk sticking out of its dome."

A shiver came from Jaime at the cat's description of the so-called toy, and she could feel horror, anger, fear, revulsion from everyone in the room. The cat had given a perfect description of a Dalek, but it had long gone. "Did you see where it went?" Jaime further questioned.

"No, sorry," the cat replied. "I was out of here the minute it started shooting."

Letting out a sigh, Jaime thanked the cat, gave his head a good rub and finally turned to everyone else, doing her best to ignore the gawping from the Crime Scene Investigators.

"I can't believe we just got an eyewitness report from a cat!" Lindsey Willows spoke first in disbelief.

A groan came from Ecklie. "A boy too traumatised to speak and a feline witness. This is hardly going to stand up in court. If it ever gets to court." He grumped.

"Do cats usually stand up?" J.D cheeked and the detective glared at him.

"Never mind all that," The Doctor spoke before an argument could ensue. "We've got a missing Dalek toy on the loose." Everyone became very wary and started looking under or behind the furniture for the wayward toy Dalek, while The Doctor pulled her Sonic from her pouch and began scanning.

"What's that?" CSI Brody asked when she saw the Screwdriver.

"Sonic Screwdriver." Answered the Doctor as she neared the charred patch.

The Time Lord passed the Screwdriver over the patch and stopped when the instrument reacted to it. "Oh!" The Doctor exclaimed. "It appears I've solved the mystery charred patch," she spoke. "The toy Dalek blew itself up, there's remnants of biological matter as well as bits of polycarbide." She noticed Jaime had been staring at it the whole time she'd been using her Sonic. "What did you see?" The Doctor asked her daughter, putting her hand on her shoulder to rouse her.

Jaime gasped and looked up at her Space-Mum. "It wasnae attackin' like a Dalek usually does. It was random, unco-ordinated, almost like it couldnae see where it was goin'. I think it was meant tae kill everyone in the household before blowin' itself up."

The feeling of annoyance could be felt from Detective Ecklie. "Oh, that's all we need," he growled. "Somebody's building toy bombs." He complained.

"Does anyone know if any toy shops have opened recently, or maybe been taken over?" The Doctor enquired. Luckily she was provided with a quick answer by Willows the younger.

"There has, yes!" She spoke. "There was one recently opened up at the Centennial Hills Shopping Precinct. It's really popular."

The Doctor grinned. "Brilliant, thank you." She said to the young CSI. Now they knew where to start their actual investigation.

* * *

One quick trip over to Centennial Hills Shopping Precinct later and the Time Travellers were stood outside the most popular toy shop in Vegas. The Precinct had long since been evacuated for safety purposes which just left themselves and several Police Officers hanging about. The Doctor had told them not to go barging in considering Daleks were very dangerous creatures. Ecklie had grumbled something about 'aliens not being real', which got him an incredulous glare from all the Time Travellers. In a bid to keep Ecklie and his officers away from danger, the Doctor suggested she give him a signal if he was needed. Luckily Ecklie agreed and let them get close to the toy store.

Looking up at the sign, The Doctor frowned. "Baxton Toys," she read. "Why does that name sound familiar?" She wondered, though she had her suspicions.

"You're not the only one!" J.D agreed as he too realised it felt familiar. However, it had been a long time since he had come across a surname like that.

"Knowing you, Doctor, it's probably another one of your enemies." Rose quipped.

"Hmmm…" The Doctor grunted with a nod. Several times The Master…or at one point 'Missy'…had turned up in their lives, yet Rose had been brilliant when dealing with him/her.

"Right, I suppose we should go in." J.D prompted and a nervous Alexia nodded. So the Time Travellers entered the shop and those with Sonics took them out and began to scan for anomalies and alien signals.

As Alexia was looking around at the homely looking toy store it began to remind her of another toy store from her old Universe and a City she sorely missed. It was called 'Joseph's' and she'd spent many hours of her Saturdays in that shop as a child. It was popular than a chain store but she was saddened when it closed for the final time in late 1997.

"What are you thinkin' of?" Jaime asked from beside her mum, making her jump and yell in shock. The Doctor, J.D and Rose all hushed her. "Sorry." Jaime apologised to her mum. "It's just that you were curious at first until you suddenly became sad."

Alexia sighed. It was hard to hide anything from her daughter. "Oh, it was nothing." She dismissed at first. "I was just thinking about a different toy shop back home. It was just as popular as this place apparently was."

Jaime frowned thoughtfully. "What was it called?" She asked.

"Joseph's," Alexia answered. "It closed the same year you were born so you'll not remember it."

"I take it that toy shop has a long history though?" Jaime continued to question and Alexia nodded her head.

"Oh, indeed. A VERY long history. Opened in the 1800's at one point it got bombed out during the Blitz."

Jaime raised her brows at this. Despite the Time Lord part of her Mind having extensive knowledge of a World War Two, the Scots-girl was actually quite surprised. "I thought it was just London that got bombed?" Jaime queried.

A grim smile appeared on Alexia's face and she looked at her daughter. She hadn't had much education so it was obvious Jaime didn't know. Regret washed off her in waves making Jaime narrow her eyes. Just what was it that her mum regretted.

"No, it wasn't just London," Alexia answered Jaime. "It was towns and city's that had shipyards. And Sunderland was a shipbuilding town at the time it too got bombed by the Germans."

"Oh, wow!" That was one bit of history about World War Two she never even knew about.

As for the rest, she definitely knew about. One time she stood alone on a hillside overlooking a German death camp. She would never ever forget the feeling of desperation, hopelessness and despair that came to it, the smell of burning that lingered in the air, the constant ash that rained down like snow. With a shudder, Jaime grunted and shook the memories away before hugging her mum.

Puzzled, Alexia hugged back. Meanwhile, J.D looked over at them with a sad expression on his face. The Half-Time Lord had sensed what Jaime had been thinking about.

The sound of a Sonic Screwdriver's warbling tone changed frequency, which was followed by the sound of a door clicking open and a cry of 'Result!' from The Doctor.

"What have you found?" Rose asked as she joined The Doctor.

"This. It's a hidden doorway." She answered Rose.

They were soon joined by J.D, Storm, Jaime and Alexia. The woman looked into the open doorway and noticed it led down into a basement.

"There's somethin' down there," Jaime spoke up. "I can feel it."

"Oh, aye, most likely the obvious." The Doctor uttered as she peered down the stairs. It was a good thing they were illuminated because she really didn't like jump scares.

"You think there might be Daleks down there?" Alexia asked, sounding nervous.

"Very much so!" The Doctor answered her and then turned towards her. "Are you okay, Lexy?" She asked.

Alexia snorted and gave The Doctor an incredulous expression. Here they were, about to step into terrible danger and The Doctor was asking if she was okay. "No, I'm not!" She replied. "Not in the slightest. But the sooner we do this, the better. There's Daleks down there. Real actual Daleks. So scary that they were the number one favourite 'Doctor Who' alien villain in our old Universe. Everyone loved them." She looked around at everyone. "I'm scared but I want to go down there. Does that sound mad to you?"

Jaime shook her head and took a hold of her mam's hand. "First time I faced the Daleks I was scared too." She said.

"No, it's not mad at all." The Doctor told her. "C'mon then."

The group of Time Travellers began to walk down the stairs towards the basement.

* * *

With the Doctor leading the group she was the first to reach a door to a room. Trying said door, she found it was locked. But that was okay because the Sonic soon made short work of the lock, then the Doctor twisted the handle and opened the door. It squeaked, causing several winces and gasps. They waited for all hell to break loose but nothing happened. Looking back at her fellow Time Travellers with raised questioning brows, The Doctor expected somebody to ask her something. All she got was a shrug from J.D.

So with hearts thundering away in her chest, the Time Lord turned back to the door, took a deep breath and fully opened it. After taking a few tentative steps inside, The Doctor stopped. From what she could see, the room was rather large. Too big for a normal room, which led The Doctor to believe it wasn't part of the building. The lights in the room were at their dimmest and despite her good eyesight it was hard to see anything inside…apart from several faded blue lights.

A scowl of Oncoming Storm proportions appeared on The Doctor's face and she walked further into the room, her Sonic held out in her hand. "Lights up!" She snarled, aware that everyone else had followed her in.

The lights in the room brightened, revealing the room's occupants. Eight very dangerous Daleks. And they were all looking at the Time Travellers. A fearful sounding gasp emitted from Alexia once she peered out from behind the Half-Time Lord. She couldn't believe she was stood in a room full of the Universe's most homicidal creatures, the Daleks. They weren't remote controlled, they weren't operated by people inside them, nor were they voiced by a man with a voice synthesiser. They were REAL…LIVING…DALEKS!

But she soon frowned when she noticed something off about them. They all looked well and truly battered in some way. One of them was missing a light on it's dome, another was missing some of its bumps and a couple of panels, a third had a dent or two, along with wires poking out of a rather large crack. All of them had some serious damage to them, almost like they'd been involved in a fight…a skirmish…a war… Alexia's eyes widened at that last thought. Surely not! Surely they couldn't have come from the Time War. Could they?

"ALERT, ALERT!" Cried one of the Daleks causing Alexia to squawk and hide behind J.D. They were bloody well loud and sounded a lot different than their TV counterparts. "INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS!"

"INTRUDERS WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Cried out another Dalek as it moved closer to them.

"Daleks! Stop right there!" The Doctor called out and the Dalek stopped moving. Now they were just stood there, waiting for the next move.

"Doctor, what's wrong with them?" Rose asked from beside her. "I've never seen such a sorry lot of Daleks before. I mean, they look even worse than Rusty was and that one in Utah."

The Doctor looked at Rose with a smile before looking back at the Daleks with narrowed eyes. "Good thinking, Rose," she replied. "They do look a bit…worn out."

"There's somethin' not right 'bout them." Jaime spoke up, frowning at the Daleks. They were giving her some serious heebie-jeebies.

"How do you mean?" Alexia asked her daughter.

"Daleks have nearly all their emotions stripped from them, apart from hate. A million Daleks expressin' their hatred ain't a nice feelin'," Jaime explained and shuddered at the memory of how much it hurt. "But with these…they're just…odd." Is all she could come up with. Odd Daleks were a first for her.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The Dalek with the missing light asked and Alexia couldn't help noticing it sounded like it was… Perhaps a tad intimidated in some way? Nervous or panicky even?

"Oh, there's definitely something wrong with them," John uttered. "Daleks don't normally asks questions."

"Unless they're interrogating people." The Doctor added, glaring coldly at The Daleks.

"And they don't normally sound petrified while asking the question!" John also added, giving a quick glance at The Doctor. He could sense her revulsion towards the Daleks which would probably give him an understanding as to why she hadn't noticed it herself. Even as a female, the Doctor was still as hotheaded as ever when it came to The Daleks.

"Petrified?" The Doctor looked at him before turning her cold gaze back on the Daleks. "Since when has a Dalek ever been petrified of anything? They're cold blooded murderers."

A shiver ran through Alexia as she stepped out from behind J.D and looked at The Doctor. The room had taken on a significant chill and she noticed The Doctor was still holding out her Screwdriver towards the Daleks. Alexia had never thought she'd be present when The Doctor went all 'Oncoming Storm' and it was a little bit scary. She was just so angry. Of course, she was just protecting her family from a horde of Daleks. Not to mention they were the whole cause of the Time War and Gallifrey's demise, albeit temporary.

"I'm The Doctor," the Time Lord finally answered the Daleks with a snarl. "What are you lot doing here?"

"THE DOCTOR?" The Dalek with the most dents in its casing questioned. It stared at the Doctor and trundled forward until she pointed her Sonic at it. "IMPOSSIBLE!" It then stated. "THE DOCTOR IS KNOWN IN THE DALEK DATABASE AS A HUMANOID MALE IN APPEARANCE," it continued. "AND NOT A MEMBER OF THR WEAKER INFERIOR SEX!"

A snort of disgusted disbelief came from Alexia after this was said. "For the love of Sanity!" She cried out. "Who knew sexism was rife on Skaro!" She rolled her eyes and then yelped as John quickly pulled her behind him.

"Hush." The Doctor admonished her without even looking at her. Her attention was completely focused on The Daleks and didn't appear fussed about the 'weaker sex' comment.

Rose, on the other hand, was different. "You're not actually going to let them get away with that are you?" She asked The Doctor.

Sighing, the Doctor fully turned her attention to Rose, lowering her arm that held the Screwdriver. "Rose Tyler, if I got offended by every silly remark thrown at me I wouldn't get much work done." She explained to her bond-mate.

"Uhh, Doctor," John called. "Trouble!"

With a frown at her brother, she noticed his wide-eyed look, then she looked over at the Daleks. All of them were visibly shaking in their casings in a violent way. "What the…" She muttered in confusion.

"IT IS THE ABOMINATION!" One of the Daleks cried out in a panic and the Time Lord finally noticed it sounded really terrified.

"Oh, come on!" The Doctor groaned. "You fail to recognise me but you recognise Rose? She doesn't even look the same!"

But the Daleks were barely listening anymore. They had moved around the Time Travellers, surrounding them and still shaking violently. "EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE…" All the Daleks cried out at the same time.

Jaime pushed her mum and J.D behind her and was about to give the Daleks a good kicking, until there was a blur of movement, the whiff of kinetic energy and everyone's hair was fussed by wind. Mere seconds later Storm appeared beside Jaime with a shit-eating grin on his face. He dropped several gun arms at his feet with a noisy clunk.

"What the hell was that?" Alexia asked, eyes wide.

"Och, you're a Speedster!" Jaime exclaimed in disbelief. That would mean one of his parents had superpowers and at this point could be damn near anybody!

"And he's just disabled all the Daleks." John added in amazement.

The group of Daleks, now minus their gun arms, looked around at each other as if to say they were confused.

"Oh, aye, Storm can be handy when it comes to needing things done quickly." The Doctor uttered with a grin.

The sound of a door squeaking open on the other side of the room caught their attention, and a woman with ginger hair, green eyes and over the top clothing stepped out, looking around. "What's going on here?" She asked, her Scottish accent prominent.

* * *

The Doctor groaned when she saw the ginger woman, while Rose sighed in exasperation.

"Not you again!" She muttered.

"Flippin' 'eck. I should've known!" The Doctor spoke up. "What are you doing here, Rani?" She questioned. "Don't think you can pull the wool over my eyes like you've done with these Daleks. They're likely to turn on you in a blink of an eye."

The Rani, apparently in a new incarnation, glared at The Doctor. "What are you blabbering about now woman?" She demanded.

"Forming an unholy alliance with the Daleks," The Doctor replied and approached the other Time Lady. "It's never going to end well." She ignored the Daleks as they fearfully scooted away from her. Then to her complete bemusement, The Rani suddenly let out an amused laugh.

"Wait just a wee minute!" Jaime interrupted. "That's The Rani?" She asked. The last time she'd seen The Rani was when she'd been turned into a human with the use of the Chameleon Arch. It was basically to keep her safe and away from the Time War. Now she was somehow back to being a Time Lady again in a different incarnation.

The Rani looked over at her and Jaime felt confusion washing off her. "You know fine well who I am, Omni," she answered the Scots-girl. "After all, it was you and your pet Hybrids who returned me back to my Time Lady self."

The Doctor silently shook her head, knowing the full story of why she'd been turned human in the first place.

"You even saw me regenerate!" The Rani added.

Eyes widening at this, Jaime knew she'd be helping The Rani at some point in their future. She even promised it. But to be there when The Rani regenerated. That had to be serious!

"Alright, that's enough, Rani," J.D spoke up, ignoring her glare from the Time Lady. "Don't say any more or you'll make things worse."

The Rani huffed and put her hands on her hips while continuing to glare at the Half-Time Lord.

"We actually havnae done any of what you said yet," Jaime explained. "We're from the past."

When The Rani took a closer look at Jaime, her mother and J.D, she saw that the girl was indeed telling the truth. They really were from the past. "Oh, are you still travelling through The Doctor's timeline?" She queried.

"Aye," Jaime nodded. "We were meant tae go back tae our own timeline, but we found ourselves here instead." And she had a good guess why they were here.

A very confused Alexia looked from her daughter to the next incarnation of The Rani, wondering why they were so friendly with each other. Then she looked over at John who looked just as equally confused. He even shrugged his shoulders.

"As for the Daleks," The Rani continued her conversation with The Doctor. "I'm not 'in league' with them," she smirked at the Time Travellers and leaned against a Dalek, tapping the dome of its head with her fingers. "They're my pets." Just as she had anticipated there was uproar from The Doctor and her weird family.

"Rani you flippin' radge," The Doctor cried out. "Only you would turn a bunch of dangerous creatures into mere pets."

The Rani rolled her eyes. "Hardly dangerous," she said. "I disabled their weaponry long ago," she looked over at Storm. "So there was no need for your freaky family member to take their toys off them." She had the satisfaction of wiping the stupid grin off his face.

"Where did you get these Daleks from anyway?" A curious Rose asked.

Still smirking, The Rani answered with; "Och, a couple are Time War strays found wandering the Universe and the rest are from the Dalek Asylum." And before she could be further interrupted by The Doctor she continued on. "I'm performing a study on them, considering I never got to take part in the Time War…" She rolled her eyes. "…on how their Minds were affected by it. And to also pick them, see how they tick."

Waves of disgust was felt throughout the room. "So basically you're just experimenting on them?" Alexia asked in disgust. "That is so you!"

"Thank you." The Rani replied, taking Alexia's words as a compliment.

The woman just groaned and turned away with a shake of her head.

"What about those toy Daleks?" Rose further questioned The Rani. "What's with them?"

The smirk on The Rani's face became even wider. But to the Time Travelling family it just looked like the grin of a mad scientist. "Those aren't toys. They're my wind up Daleks," she explained. "Using their biological DNA I created my own version of Daleks but they only grew to the size of a small jellyfish. So I copied their travel machines and put them in it. I needed to see how well they worked so I distributed a couple of them out. I still have to work out the kinks, like their blindness and their inability to finish a full task. But I'll get there in the end!" She sighed in exasperation while the Time Travellers stared in silent disbelief at the mad scientist.

"Bloody hell, you're utterly despicable, Rani. Just downright bloody bonkers!" An angry John said, glaring at The Rani.

"I thought Davros was bad, but along comes somebody just as worse!" The Doctor spoke up. "Stop this, Rani, at once. Before you find yourself out of your depth and facing charges from the Shadow Proclamation."

But The Rani snorted and pushed herself away from the Dalek she had been leaning on. "Pah, you know fine well they can't touch me. We Time Lords have our own rules. And I'm not finished perfecting my research yet. I've still got lots of test subjects to use my creations on."

Alexia let out a disbelieving laugh and a shake of her head. Didn't she realise she was killing, no, murdering innocent people? Then she noticed Jaime taking several steps towards The Rani, a look of anger on her face.

"Do as you're told, Rani," she ordered the mad scientist Time Lady. "Pack up and go. You've got the whole of Las Vegas in a panic, not tae mention the police are waitin' outside. And they tend tae shoot first and ask questions later."

Silence descended on the room as The Rani and Jaime stared each other out. John, Alexia, Rose, Storm and The Doctor expected Jaime to back down.

Yet to their surprise it was The Rani who looked away first. "Oh, fine. I'll leave. But I'm not done with my research just yet." She moaned.

"Whatever, just take your Daleks and leave," Jaime snapped. "C'mon. We're leavin'." And she turned away to exit the room, continuing to surprise her family. They followed the Scots-girl until they were back in the shop.

"What the hell was that?" An amazed Alexia questioned her daughter.

"How do you know she'll do what you asked her?" The Doctor also questioned her daughter.

"Because she will." Jaime replied.

"It's The Rani. Why should you trust someone who spends half her life experimenting on sentient creatures!" John asked.

Before The Omni had the chance to reply there was a loud hum and a gust of temporal wind. When the hum faded, Rose looked through the doorway they had just exited from and saw it was just a regular old stockroom. Full of empty boxes. "She's gone!" She said.

"Really?" The Doctor asked and peered into the room with John, Alexia and Storm.

"I told you so, didn't I!" Jaime muttered. "Now we got tae tell Detective Ecklie the store is clear."


	41. Visions of the Near Future

This chapter is a tad political. Next chapter gets them back on track with the Tenth Doctor, the Ponds and the younger version of Rose.

* * *

Once the Time Travellers exited the toy store, The Doctor gave Ecklie the go ahead for he and his Officers to search the building. She also told him that the proprietor had clearly fled once they'd heard the sirens. That didn't make him very happy, but he got on with his job anyway. And then he annoyed The Doctor by telling her they had to stay to finish things up. In other words, 'to debrief'. The Doctor wasn't the type to stick around to clean up and she certainly wasn't going to do the same here.

They were left without transport to get back to the CSI labs, but luckily there were three super-powered people in the group and they'd likely get back quicker than normal. So while Rose used her teleportation technique with Alexia and The Doctor, Storm used his Speed with Jaime and John to get back. They arrived back at the Crime Scene labs relatively at the same time. But when Storm let go of Jaime and J.D they both stumbled about, completely dizzy.

The Half-Time Lord groaned as Storm caught him before he could fall to the ground. "Blimey! That was worse than a Vortex Manipulator!" He moaned, keeping his eyes closed.

"Spinnin' so much!" Jaime mumbled as she was held in an embrace of her mother. "Worse than normal."

Storm grimaced. "Sorry, that tends to happen with first time speed passengers." He apologised with an explanation.

They had to wait a moment until the dizziness subsided, then once it did they took off, approaching the storage room the TARDIS was hidden in. Only before they could get anywhere near it they were halted by a call from the Chief Lead CSI Catherine Willows. She was with the young CSI, Greg Sanders.

"I hear the suspect got away," Willows said. "Do we still need to worry about more exploding toys?"

Smiling grimly, The Doctor turned to the head CSI. "Oh no, there's no need to worry. Las Vegas is once again safe." The Doctor replied. "No more mystery deaths via exploding so-called toys."

Willows sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good. I was actually hoping to catch you before you left. Discuss what you found at the toy store."

The Doctor shook her head. "There wasn't much to find, apart from a shop full of toys and an empty store room." The Doctor answered her.

While The Doctor and Willows were chatting, Sanders had spotted the familiar face of Alexia MacInarah, the author of the Black Bullett Adventures. They were his favourite books to read during a downtime and the main character was based off the actual Black Bullet. No-one has ever gotten close enough to see what's actually under the hood. There were rumours that she could bamboozle people who did try to approach her. "Ms MacInarah, I can't believe you're actually here! Are you researching your next story?" Sanders gushed.

Alexia looked puzzled for a moment before smiling sheepishly. "Oh…uhh…something like that." She replied, attempting to move away from him. Knowing about something she had yet to write was not on her agenda today.

But before she could do anything about it, Sanders had produced a pen and held out a couple of books. "Can you sign my books, please?" He requested.

Alexia sighed. "Fine, Greg wasn't it?" She asked, remembering Jaime had mentioned his name earlier.

Greg nodded as she took the books and the pen off him.

Two of the books, Alexia noticed as she signed them, had colourful covers. The first one appeared to be about a species called the Cyberdroids. Were they Cybermen under a different name? The image on the cover appeared to suggest that. The second book was about an invasion of Sycorax. And the third was completely different. It didn't appear to involve aliens or invasions. On the cover was a menacing looking man dressed in black carrying an automatic rifle. In the background was the Eiffel Tower and the title of the book was called 'The Paris Effect'.

"I love that one," Greg said as Alexia signed it. "I like how it's written from the point of the view of a journalist who was granted an interview with the Superhero after a failed terror att…"

"Are you bothein' my ma', Greg?" Jaime interrupted as she stepped up beside her mum.

"Uh…no…" Sanders' face turned red as he blushed. "I just wanted an autograph."

"And now you have it!" Jaime glared at Sanders as Alexia handed the books back to the CSI.

"It was good to meet you." She said and Sanders smiled before backing away from the woman.

Alexia turned away and looked at her daughter and J.D with a completely exasperated expression. "Honestly, I think that last book carried a big spoiler about an event in the future." She said.

Jaime winced at the use of the word.

"Probably best not to dwell on it," John told her. "Whatever your future self has written shouldn't really cause any serious impact."

Nodding silently, the woman looked over at the Doctor as they waited for her. Catherine Willows was still talking and The Doctor was attempting to end the conversation.

After a minute the conversation finally ended and they were finally able to get on their way. Or so they thought, because at that moment, Jaime was hit full force by a vision. Gasping, her eyes widened and she became stiff. Then she doubled over with what sounded like a pained cry, hands over her head.

John grunted and closed his eyes as he attempted to weather what Jaime was seeing.

"Jaime! The Doctor called out as she and Alexia went to help her.

"Is she okay?" A frowning Willows asked.

"No, because she's experiencing a psychic vision." The Doctor answered, a look of concern on her face as she and Alexia attempted to comfort their daughter. "What are you seeing?" The Time Lord asked Jaime, helping her through her vision. To her surprise it was John who answered her.

"Rain…" He gasped out. "…fire…"

"Rain of fire? Oh god, it sounds like the apocalypse!" Somebody was heard to comment while Willows was just even more confused with the situation at hand.

"…fire…" Is all John managed to utter before groaning and shaking his head of the shared vision.

"Gunfire!" Jaime managed to gasp out. "Raining bullets." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath once the vision had ended.

"Raining bullets? Why is it raining bullets?" Alexia questioned. "Is it coming from the sky?"

"She means a 'hail of gunfire'." John answered the woman, a look of deep thought on his face.

"No, no…" Jaime shook her head and turned towards Willows, her eyes wide. "There's gonna be a mass shootin'," she explained. "At a concert with country music, from a hotel window."

Willows and Sanders stared at Jaime as if she'd grown an extra head. "Really? No other info?" Willows asked. She didn't sound all that impressed.

"I think she's telling the truth," a pale looking Greg told his boss. "I had this weird dream where people were being shot at, at an open air concert. I was gonna dismiss it but now she's had the same thing." This time Willows actually looked concerned.

"Oh, you're psychic!" The Doctor proclaimed. "You should always pay attention to your dreams. They might actually mean something."

"Okay, this sounds serious," Willows said, looking from Greg to Jaime. "The only open air concert we currently have is the Route 91 Festival in Paradise. Do you know anymore?" She asked Jaime.

The Scots-girl nodded. "I didnae see a full name but it ended in 'Bay Hotel'. The gun person was shootin' from one of the upper floors."

Willows looked panicked as she pulled her mobile out to call somebody. Considering she had inherited a couple of the Casino hotels from her father, 'Big' Sam Braun, she knew all the security guards. "Can you hang on awhile? We need to search for the suspect."

But The Doctor shook her head. "No, sorry. We can't stay." She told Willows. "Come on."

The group of Time Travellers turned to walk away, and Willows expected them to walk out of the front door. Except they didn't. Instead they walked into a storage room.

"What the hell?" Sanders uttered. "Did they just walk into the storeroom?"

Catherine nodded, puzzled. "Yes, you weren't seeing anything Greg. They did just go in there!"

Seconds later they felt a breeze, followed by a strange wheezing groaning noise. Sanders rushed to the room first and opened the door. He watched in disbelief as a blue police box faded away.

"What was that?" Willows asked. "Where did they go?"

Stunned, all Greg could do was open and close his mouth like a fish out of water.

* * *

"By 'eck, I could do with a brew." The Doctor said once she'd sent the TARDIS into the Vortex.

Storm disappeared in a flash and reappeared barely a second later with a cup of tea, holding it out for The Doctor.

She smiled at this. "Thank you, dear." The Time Lord said and took the tea off him. "What about everyone else? Have you thought about asking them?"

Storm's face blushed at the reprimand and he looked around at the others in the Console Room. J.D, Jaime and Alexia all refused a cuppa, while Rose already had one, care of the TARDIS.

"Do you think they'll find that gun-person in time?" Alexia wondered thoughtfully. "They get enough shootings a year, but this one sounds big and terrible. All those people!"

"Oh, definitely," The Doctor replied, walking around the Console to where the Holographic Monitor was. "It wasn't a Fixed Point anyway so it could go either way."

A surprised look appeared on Alexia's face and she turned towards The Doctor. "Mass shootings in the States are Fixed Points?" She asked, horrified for the moment.

Jaime could feel that her mum was worried, yet confused. In fact she hadn't actually thought of that herself, because she had stopped a couple of them from even happening before and never even thought of the consequences of her actions.

"No, not all of them. They are preventable, like the one in Vegas," The Doctor answered the woman. "It just won't rock the boat when he is eventually caught. There'll be short discussions of Mental Health and Gun Control, but other than that, life goes on."

Alexia nodded thoughtfully and Jaime gave a hint of a relieved smile. "As for what happens several months later in Florida, that is definitely a Fixed Point."

Oh, now that really sounded bad. "Why? What's goin' tae happen in Florida?" Jaime asked.

"Mass shooting at a school, young people die." The Doctor explained thoughtfully as she tapped into the Timelines.

Alexia shook her head.

Jaime sighed while John put his arm around her shoulders. "Let me guess, life goes on as usual?" He inquired. "It'll be a cold day in hell before they decide to get rid of their weapons. Makes them look completely uncivilised." Jaime nodded her head in silent agreement.

Well, that was until she noticed Rose was grinning as she started fiddling with the HoloMonitor. "That's where you're very much wrong," she said. "Because that's when the students start to make a stand. They don't want to go to school fearing they'll be shot at, so they stage walkouts across the States, they'll start rally's in Washington. These brilliant Children will get their voices heard one way or another."

"And then The President gets involved," The Doctor picked up. "After inviting the Florida School kids to the White House, she promises to help them. She doesn't just listen, she takes action and calls for automatic rifles to be banned from personal use, makes it harder for them to be bought in shops. Not to mention a household only needing one gun. It takes awhile, a lot of trust and compromise, but in the end the Americans finally have real proper gun control."

Rose had brought up some statistics on the Monitor and was now showing them to the Time Travellers from the Past. "It works too. You can see here that there's less gun related deaths in 2022 than there was in 2017." She said.

John whistled in amazement. "Now that's what I call progress!" He stated.

However, Jaime frowned. She could remember why there were gun deaths still happening and that was because of the incompetent and sometimes corrupt police force. She remembered doing something about it and she doubted anyone here would approve of her actions considering how bad it got.

"You say 'her'? Are you saying that America gets its first FEMALE President?" Alexia asked.

"Oh, aye," The Doctor replied with a nod. "She got the popular vote. If it had been the bloke in the toupee he'd literally get nothing done."

"Who is it then?" Alexia further questioned.

"She used tae be a First Lady," Jaime replied to her mum's question, feeling a tad on edge. "And this is in the near future. We dinnae need tae know everythin'."

"Alright, I was just asking." Though Alexia figured out who it was considering she was part of President Obama's administration in their old Universe.

"Yeah, well I rather you didnae." Jaime muttered which caused confusion for John and Alexia. The Doctor just smirked and Jaime could tell the Time Lord knew what she had done. Face blushing and shaking her head, Jaime looked away feeling totally shameful as she watched Storm sitting in a seat on the second platform, speed-reading away. "Anyway, I think it's time we actually went back tae our own Timeline." And she began searching for the right connection to take them home.

"Wait, before you go," Rose spoke up. "When you were talking to The Rani, why could I feel her respect towards you?"

Alexia realised that Rose had a point and turned to her daughter. "Yes, why is that?" She inquired. "You told her to go and she actually listened to you. Even spoke to you as if you were a friends."

"Not to mention that really tense stare-off." J.D added.

Feeling exasperated, Jaime sighed out of frustration. "She ain't a friend," she replied to the questions. "And she probably 'respects' me 'cause I wouldnae put up with her shit."

John chuckled at Jaime's use of language. "She mentioned the Time War, yet I never saw her there," He said. "So what exactly happened for her not to turn up?"

"I did," Jaime muttered a reply and shifted sheepishly on her feet. "I forced her tae become human tae keep her away from the Time War." She noticed the look on J.D's face that suggested he wasn't pleased. "It was a Paradox," she quickly added before he could say anything. "It had tae happen."

J.D blew out a breath and rubbed the back of his neck with a furrowed brow. "Okay, I suppose that makes sense." Then he groaned and gave a hint of a smirk at the Scots-girl. "Looks like we've got The Rani to look forward too in the future."

"Aye," Jaime muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Fan-dabby-dozy!" She grabbed his hand, then took a hold of her mother's before turning to her Space-Mum and Rose. "Now it really is time tae go. We'll see you back in the past." And then the three of them disappeared from the Console Room.


	42. Rose's Dilemma

Skelmanthorpe is Jodie Whittaker's home village.

* * *

The youngest version of Rose Tyler sat on the jumpseat of the Console Room in serious deep thought. She was worried, very worried and managed to hide it from The Doctor. She wanted to talk to him and tell him what was on her Mind, but for some reason she felt he might freak out like he usually did.

It wasn't bad news. Not by a long-shot. More like good news, for her at least. She just wasn't sure The Doctor would think the same. He used to have family and kids back on Gallifrey, but would he even want to have that again? Rose groaned, shook her head and put her hands over her face. "C'mon Rose, all you need is courage," she mumbled to herself. "Just need to tell him!"

"Are you okay, Rose?" Asked a familiar Scots accented voice.

Letting out a yelp of surprise, Rose looked up and her eyes widened. Stood next to the Console was Jaime, Alexia and J.D. "Oh my god!" The blonde cried out and quickly scrambled to her feet. "You're back! I didn't think we'd ever see you again."

A tired looking smile appeared on J.D's face at Rose's words. "That's nice!" He said, walking around the Console to check something on the Monitor. "I thought we'd never make it home either, considering we'd gone through so many timelines and several detours."

Rose furrowed her brows at this.

"Och, dinnae be so dramatic!" Jaime spoke up, following J.D and putting her arms around his waist as she stood behind him.

"Oi! I'm not being dramatic." John replied back.

"At least it shows we were missed." Alexia said. She looked around the Console Room with a frown. "Where is everyone else anyway?" She inquired.

"Uhh, The Doctor is with Jenny in the training room helping her with the rest of her Time Lord abilities. And the last time I saw Amy and Rory they were in the pool."

"And you're here sat on your lonesome." Alexia added.

"Aye, why is that?" Jaime asked. "You seemed a wee bit worried just now."

Rose shifted nervously on her feet before pulling up her shield to maximum and grinning. "It was nothing. I'm fine." She replied, causing Alexia to raise her brows.

"Fair 'nough." Jaime mumbled and snuggled closer to John. She felt that Rose was hiding something big but decided not to pry. They would likely find out once Rose wanted to say what was on her Mind.

"Looks like we've been gone for some time." John muttered thoughtfully as he looked at the info on the Monitor.

"I dinnae care 'bout that," The Scots-girl let go of the Half-Time Lord before grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the Console.

"Woah!" John yelped. "What are you doing?"

Jaime glared back at him mischievously. "What d'ye think I'm doin'," she replied. "Allons-y!" And she pulled him out of the Console Room.

Alexia and Rose watched them leave.

Alexia groaned seconds later. "I best go keep an eye on them." She said and was about to follow the couple until she felt hands on her arm.

"Wait, hold on!" Rose uttered desperately and Alexia turned to the blonde with a look of concern.

"Rose? What's up?" She asked.

"Can we talk? I need to tell you something." Rose replied.

Alexia noticed there was a look of desperation in the younger woman's brown eyes and she wondered what could be wrong. "Uhh, yeah, okay. What's on your Mind?" She inquired.

"Not here." Rose said and moved quickly to the Console.

Alexia watched in fascination as Rose worked her way around the Console almost expert-like, if it hadn't been for the noticeable hesitations. She typed in co-ordinates, flicked switches, pressed buttons and finally pulled the lever. The TARDIS lurched into a different direction and would have sent Alexia tumbling to the floor if she hadn't grabbed the railing.

"Since when have you been able to fly the TARDIS single handed?" The woman asked over the wheezing groan of the TARDIS.

"With lessons from The Doctor and a little bit of help from the TARDIS." Came the reply from Rose.

Finally steady on her feet, Alexia let go of the rail and watched Rose with a frown. She was good, but not as good as The Doctor just yet. She remembered John muttering that they'd been gone some time and was about to ask Rose, until they landed at their destination.

"That was quick!" Alexia stated.

"Yes, she can when she wants to be." Rose replied, grabbed Alexia's hand and pulled her towards the door.

* * *

The two women exited the TARDIS onto a not so busy street and Rose looked around, surprised. They had parked outside a butcher's shop that was currently open, then checking the rest of her surroundings saw there wasn't much going on. "This isn't London," she said. "I was aiming for London."

"No, it isn't," Alexia replied. "We're much further North for that."

Turning her attention to the older woman, Rose noticed she was looking at the shop sign. So she followed her gaze to check it out. "Skelmanthorpe Butchers." She read out loud and frowned. "I've never heard of it. Where are we anyway?" Rose wondered out loud.

"West Yorkshire." Was Alexia's quick answer.

Rose looked at her. "Are you sure? How can you tell?" She asked.

"Because we used to live in a village similar to this," Alexia answered her. "Except that was in North Yorkshire. It's easy to tell where we are considering the way these villages are built." She suddenly looked thoughtful. "Osmotherly looked similar to this. A homely, close-knit community." It also reminded her of someone from her already fading memories. She'd also been blonde and spoke with a heavy Yorkshire accent. Alexia turned towards Rose. "Maybe we could find a café or something to have that little chat you want."

Rose smiled, feeling less nervous now. "Thank you!" She said and the two women walked off down the street, with Alexia giving a quick glance back at the TARDIS when it felt like she was being watched.

On their journey to find a café, they passed by a small Police Station, a local newsagents, several houses, a church and a pub. Alexia frowned. It wasn't a café but it would have to do. She was about to cross the road until Rose caught her arm.

"Pub doesn't feel right," the blonde said. "Can we move along?"

Alexia nodded and they continued on their destination. It wasn't long until they came across a park and a School that they knew they were in the right place. On the other side of the park was a river and a café by the name of 'Lupus Malum'. Rose blew out a stunned breath, knowing full well what it meant in English.

Apparently Alexia did too. "I suppose we've found out reason why the TARDIS brought us here." Alexia said, looking at Rose. "If 'Lupus' is Latin for Wolf, I take it 'malus' means 'bad'?"

Rose nodded her head. "Yes." She practically whispered.

"Alright, let's go inside." Alexia said and the two women crossed the park and walked towards the café.

Once they were inside, Alexia looked around the café. It wasn't particularly busy at the moment, yet it felt homely and welcoming. It kind of reminded her of the café from 'Emmerdale'. On the wall behind the cashier was a mural of a grey wolf with glowing eyes and a wet snarl. "Wow, creepy!" She muttered.

"It's beautiful." Rose said thoughtfully, staring at the mural.

Smirking, Alexia was reminded of The Doctor when he'd go gaga over certain things. She turned her attention to Rose. "Go and find somewhere to sit, I'll get us some drinks." She said.

Rose nodded. "You'll need money." She said, digging into her jacket pocket and pulling out several notes from different countries.

Alexia noticed she had American Dollars as well as British Pounds and once again wondered how long they had been gone travelling up and down the Doctor's timeline. It was also just another reminder she came to this universe with nothing but a hospital nightie as Rose handed her twenty Pounds. "Thanks!" She muttered and sauntered over to the counter.

The young man perked up when he saw her approaching. "Hello, tourists I take it?" He asked and Alexia nodded her head. "We don't normally get them out of season." He continued.

Alexia smiled grimly. "We were passing through and decided to stop by," she replied, her gaze going back to the mural. "Why does that Wolf have glowing eyes?" She questioned.

The young man looked back at the mural with a thoughtful expression. "It just felt like something I was supposed to do." Was his dreamy sounding answer.

Alexia frowned, finding the way he spoke a bit odd. "And the name of the café?" She further questioned.

"I like Latin and Wolves!" He answered. "What would you like to order?" He then pushed, back to his ordinary self.

"If you do milkshakes I'd like a banana flavour and a vanilla flavour." Alexia requested.

"Yes, but we also do them frappe style." The cashier told her.

"Yeah, okay." Alexia said and ordered two frappe style milkshakes, giving him the money seconds later.

When he went to the Till to get her change, Alexia noticed a stack of leaflets on the counter that had 'Most Haunted' logo at the top. Curious, she took one and shoved it into her pocket, hoping to read it later. The cashier came back with her change and told her he'd bring her order over once he'd made them. With a nod of thanks, the woman went to find where Rose was and found her sat down on a comfy looking seat with a nervous expression on her face.

Alexia sat opposite her and went to hand Rose the change she was given.

"No, you keep it!" Rose said, shaking her head.

Frowning, Alexia shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it's a start!" She muttered before shoving the money in her pocket and then looking at Rose. "So, what's on your Mind?" She asked.

Rose shifted nervously in her seat and looked around the café first before looking back at Alexia. "I think I might be pregnant." She replied in a quiet voice.

Alexia raised her brows, faint memories of children popping up in her Mind. She couldn't remember what they looked like or what their names were, but she definitely remembered them. "Oh, you THINK you're pregnant? What makes you THINK you're pregnant?" She questioned.

Rose blushed and looked down at her hands, fiddling with them. "Because I missed my time of the month." Was her reply.

"Okay, then. Any other symptoms? Dizziness, morning nausea, cravings?" Alexia asked and sighed when Rose's eyes widened in panic and silently shook her head. Apparently it was in its early stages so there were no other tells yet.

"Well I suppose you'd need to go to a chemist to get a pregnancy stick then. I wonder if they have a chemist here?" Alexia suggested thoughtfully.

But Rose shook her head again. "No need. The TARDIS provided me one already," she said and pulled it out of her pocket. It looked very futuristic for a pregnancy stick. "I just didn't want to use it in the TARDIS in case it was…found." Rose blushed even more while Alexia frowned.

"Then you best go and use the toilet then." The woman spoke up.

"Thanks!" Rose replied, stood up and hurried over to the toilet.

Sighing and shaking her head, Alexia wondered why Rose didn't want to take the test in the TARDIS. And it was obvious she hadn't spoken to The Doctor yet. With that in Mind, along with the sound of the frappeshakes being made, Alexia pulled out the leaflet from her pocket and read it.

It was an advertisement for a Live broadcast of 'Most Haunted'. And to her complete surprise they were filming at a stately home called Century House, half a mile from the village of Hallam, Hallamshire. Apparently they were in search of the Red Widow. There was a couple of things to pick up from it and that was there was apparently a village called Hallam. In the time she and Jaime had been living in Yorkshire, she had never heard of a village called Hallam. She knew of a constituency called 'Sheffield Hallam', but did that exist in this universe?

The second thing was that there really was an actual building called Century House. Because in her old universe there had been talk of several unmade episodes of the Tenth Doctor era that would have been impossible to make. One of them was Century House, using the idea of The Doctor joining the Most Haunted team to investigate the Red Widow.

Alexia chuckled, amazed at the utter coincidence of coming across this leaflet. Perhaps it was a Bad Wolf thing. And not to mention they'd found their next destination. She had to show this to The Doctor, so she shoved it back into her pocket.

The cashier was still making their frappe shakes, then Rose came back from the toilet looking a tad pale.

"That was quick!" Alexia said as Rose sat back down.

"I got the result almost instantly." Rose muttered her reply.

"So what was it?" She asked.

"Positive." Rose said quietly.

"Oh, congratulations future mother!" Alexia said with a grin, but it didn't stay there for long when she noticed her pale face and the worried expression. "Rose, what is it?" She asked. "Why are you here with me and not with The Doctor telling him your news?"

Looking even more worried than ever, Rose looked up at Alexia. "That's the thing though," she replied. "What if I do tell him and he reacts badly to it?" To her complete surprise and bemusement Alexia snorted laughter, yet it sounded sarcastic.

"Oh, aye, I've had that happen before…" She said. "The 'bad reaction'." She air quoted. "When I told Michael I was pregnant with Jaime he took one look at me and ran the four minute mile. Literally and figuratively. I never did see him again and tried calling him again and again until the number was unrecognised. That's when I knew our relationship had ended. Bastard!"

Face pale from the story, Rose furrowed her brow in confusion. Whoever this man was, Alexia was very bitter towards him. "Sorry, who's Michael?" She asked, noticing Alexia suddenly grimacing.

"Oh…Michael is Jaime's biological father. But the less said about him the better!" Alexia answered Rose. "As for The Doctor, he isn't Michael. He won't run away from you. He clearly loves you whether you're pregnant or not and he'll always stick by you."

But Rose just shook her head. "But he had family and kids on Gallifrey and he left them all." She worried.

An exasperated sigh came from Alexia. "What happened on Gallifrey is all in the ancient past. Look to the future instead. I bet he'll be ecstatic once you tell him the good news."

Nodding faintly and a little less worried now, Rose remembered the Doctor telling her about his first reaction to seeing Jenny. He'd been shocked at first, followed by denial until Donna showed him that Jenny was just like him.

"Okay…" She muttered and blushed as she looked back at Alexia. "I'll do that." She seemed to contemplate on what she was going to say next. "As to why I spoke to you about it first…you're the closest thing I have to a mother right now." She added.

Alexia perked up and the biggest smile ever appeared on her face. "Oh, Rose!" The woman stood up, moved around the table and sat next to Rose. "Thank you! Coming from you, that means a lot to me." And she gave Rose a hug, which had Rose hugging Alexia back.

"Here you go, ladies," the cashier spoke up, interrupting their moment as he placed the Shakes on the table. "One banana Frappeshake and one vanilla Frappeshake. Enjoy."

"Thanks." Alexia uttered as the canshier went back to the counter. Then she chuckled as she looked at the Frappeshakes. They looked good. "Yes, I think we really will." She said, watching as Rose picked up her Frappeshake and began to drink it.


	43. Garage Discussions and Doctor's Thoughts

Hydra's are a water based shapeshifting humanoid working for the Trickster and made an appearence in the story 'Brilliant and Brave'.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Half-Time Lord continued to protest as he was pulled along the corridor by Jaime. He could sense she was aroused…and to be honest he was just as aroused as she was, despite his need to rub one off being constantly on his Mind. And the fact he remained aroused seconds after really quite puzzled and annoyed him. He just couldn't get it off his Mind.

"What are you going to do?" J.D asked his bond-mate.

"I'm goin' tae give you a good long fuckin'," Jaime replied, looking back at him with a predatory grin. "Or maybe I'll tease you tae the edge of madness."

Eyes widening, J.D gulped but continued to allow Jaime to pull him along. What she had just said made him ridiculously aroused and so hard he felt as if he was about to burst out of his underwear. Good thing he was wearing baggy jeans or he'd really be uncomfortable!

Unexpectedly, the corridor lurched and the couple tumbled to the right, causing them to fall against the wall.

"Blimey!" John groaned with a wince. "Somebody taking the TARDIS for a ride?" He wondered out loud.

A growl came from Jaime and she stepped away from the wall. She'd slammed against it pretty hard, hurting her back just a bit. Then she frowned thoughtfully. "That would be Rose," she replied. "Flyin' like a professional."

J.D looked surprised as he too stepped away from the wall.

"Just how long have we been gone…for them at least?!" Jaime asked the Half-Time Lord, turning her attention to him.

"Welllll…" J.D stretched out, running his hand through his messy brown hair. He was actually quite surprised with Rose's ability to fly the TARDIS without the Doctor's help. She must have put in a lot of time in order to know how to pilot the Old Girl correctly. Normally it would take hundreds of years to learn to pilot a TARDIS. And that's even if they pass the test. Rose had apparently learned all that in just a couple of…

"Jaime! J.D!" An excited voice cried out, cutting through his thoughts. "You've returned!"

Jaime turned her attention towards her sister, who was running down the corridor with an excited expression on her face. "Hello Jenny, we've only just got back." She replied to the young Time Lady and was gathered up in a hug by her sister.

"Oh, Rassilon, it's been too long. Far too long." Jenny said, grinning happily. Then once she'd hugged Jaime, she went on to hug her uncle.

"Hello to you too!" A blushing J.D answered back as he returned the hug while being careful not to let her know how erect he was.

Meanwhile, Jaime was frowning, worrying over just how long they'd been gone for everyone else. First there was Rose, even if she didn't even say it, then John, and now Jenny. And why was her sister feeling worried even though she looked happy? Rose was just the same. "What's on your Mind, Jenny?" She asked her sister.

Jenny let go of the Half-Time Lord and turned towards Jaime. "I need to talk to you." She said to them but mostly to the Scots-girl. "It's urgent!" She added, grabbed Jaime's hand and dragged her back along the corridor.

John was about to follow them when a familiar door materialised in the wall next to him. He looked at it with a chuckle. "Oh, you know me so well, Old Girl!" He said. Grinning, he opened the door and walked into the bedroom he used when not in use by The Doctor. "Looks like it's just me and my hand." He said, shutting the door after him.

* * *

Jaime let Jenny pull her along the corridor until they came upon a door. Then Jenny pushed the door open and they walked into the room. Or rather, the garage. There were several vehicles in it that hadn't seen a road for a long time. There was a white futuristic looking car that could possibly hover or even fly, a 1920's yellow modified Roadster, a peddle bike that had exhaust pipes, an old battered Land-speeder, a yellow School bus, a V-STOL known as a Spinner and an Anti-grav bike.

"What are we doin' in here?" Jaime questioned as she watched Jenny walk towards the Roadster known to The Doctor as 'Bessie'. She smiled fondly at it, remembering the time she and John took it out for a spin around the countryside back in the Seventies. It had been a fun ride out. Well, that was until Torchwood kidnapped them in a case of mistaken identity.

"We need to talk," Jenny said again. "Because it's very serious." She sat in the driver's side of Bessie and started up the car. It chugged into life and the sound of the engine reverberated around the garage.

"Jenny?" A frowning Jaime inquired, jumping into the passenger side seat.

*Its Amy,* Jenny mentally replied, shifting in her seat to face her sister. *She's not herself.*

Jaime smiled faintly over Jenny's use of telepathic chat while the car was running. *How do you mean?* The Scots-girl questioned back in the same way.

*She's been swapped,* came the reply from Jenny. *Remember!*

And she did. She remembered they were in the middle of Series 6, in which Amy was pregnant with Melody, only to be kidnapped by the Silence. *The Flesh!* Jaime realised. *Amy's currently a Flesh duplicate.* Now Jaime realised why they'd been gone so long. *Did you deal with the Silence?* she then asked Jenny. *You would have all been on the run for three months. Is that how long we've been gone?* she questioned.

Jenny shook her head. *Technically it's been five months. But we did spend three of them running from The Silence.*

Jaime sighed and shook her head. She didn't think it would have been THAT long! Five whole months?

*Its been a long time since I was last on my own,* Jenny said with a faint nod. *And it was tough, running about and trying to hide from something I couldn't ever remember.*

Jaime grimaced at that little detail, remembering that they had the ability to make you forget them once you'd turned away. If they could do that to Jenny, who had infinite Psionic abilities, then what chance did herself have with them? *At least you had Canton to help you out.* She said and Jenny smiled, nodding.

*Yeah, he was nice. And kind.* She replied.

Feeling uncomfortable, Jaime shifted in her seat in order to get comfortable again. *What about Dad? Does he know about Amy?* Jaime further questioned her sister and Jenny nodded once more.

*He was beginning to suspect, especially after Amy told him she was pregnant, only to tell him she was wrong afterwards. He told Rose he was going to help me with my Time Lord abilities and took me to the training room and throughout the training he asked me if there was anything strange about Amy.*

Jaime frowned. *And what did you tell him?* she asked, knowing herself, her mum and Jenny couldn't give much away.

A grimace appeared on Jenny's face. *I said there was something not right about Amy, that she was a duplicate. And that I would tell him what kind of duplicate when the right moment came.*

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jaime ran her hands through her hair. No doubt The Doctor had Jenny's complete trust with this. But a frown soon appeared on Jaime's face and she looked back at her sister. *Why didn't Dad want to tell Rose?* she asked, eyes going wide. *She's not a Flesh Duplicate as well is she?*

Jenny shook her head. *No,* she replied. *Rose is definitely Rose. He just didn't want her worrying or acting weird around Amy. Though he suspects Rose might have an inkling she knows something is up with Amy.*

Jaime nodded her head thoughtfully. Was that the reason why Rose had been so worried when they had teleported into the console room? *So are we finished here then?* She asked. *I might have to tell John, get him up to speed.*

*You should,* Jenny replied before looking around in confusion. *Where is John anyway?*

Jaime let out an exasperated sigh, sensing what the Half-Time Lord was doing and feeling his arousal reach new levels as he continued what he was doing. "You really dinnae want tae know!" She spoke out loud for the first time in minutes, and then reached over to the driver's side and turned the engine off. "That's just a waste of fuel." She said and once again frowned in thought. "I once took a ride in Bessie with John. We were in the 70's hangin' out with the Third Doctor and Jo Grant. I didnae know she was even in here!" In fact, where had all the other vehicles come from for that matter? She was pretty sure The Doctor wasn't a collector of cars and transport from movies and TV shows.

"What was that like then?" An excited Jenny asked her sister.

"Thrilling." Came the distracted reply. "Come on, let's see where Rose took us." Jaime scrambled out of the car and Jenny followed along.

"Actually, there's something else." The young Time Lady said and the feeling of sheepishness and guilt washing off Jenny made Jaime turn to her.

"What did you do?" She asked.

Jenny smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "We went to this planet the other day and in the marketplace there was this booth handing out flyers to a race and some of the natives were signing up." She shifted her stance. "I signed you up."

Jaime felt confused. "Why would you do that?" She asked, especially since they had been jumping through The Doctor's timeline at the time.

"Because it's not a normal race," Jenny replied. "It's a flying race. And it's Super-Sonic."

Jaime's eyes widened. "WHAT?! I can't bloody fly Super-Sonic!"

"I know," Jenny nodded sheepishly. "But we once met a future you who could. You could easily learn how to."

The Scots-girl sighed, thinking. If her future self could fly Super-Sonic, then that meant she was going to need to put in a lot of training to achieve this. "Okay, fine. When is this race?"

"Linearly it was a week's time," Jenny replied and Jaime thought she had the usual seven days. "Only there's four days in a week, but the day is long by thirty-five hours."

Jaime gawped back, stunned. Only four days? "Jenny!" She cried out. "How am I supposed tae learn tae go Super-Sonic in just four days?"

"We're in a Time Machine!" Jenny defended.

"That's not the point!" Jaime argued back. "Bloody hell, I've got tae push myself hard enough, tae train like an absolute lunatic for a flyin' race on some stupid bloody planet I've never been too before!" She growled out before angrily storming out of the garage.

"Wait!" Jenny cried and raced out after her sister.

* * *

Back in the Console Room, The Doctor sat on the jumpseat with his feet up on the edge of the Console and his arms on the back of the seat, waiting for Rose and Alexia to return from wherever they had gone off too. He knew the others had returned when Jenny said she sensed Jaime and suddenly ran out of the training room. When he felt the TARDIS enter flight mode he frowned, wondering who could be at the controls. Rose perhaps? Well, that's what the TARDIS was telling him anyway. So he too exited the training room to find out what was going on.

By the time the Time Lord entered the Console Room it was already empty. When he checked the Co-ordinates on the Monitor he saw they had landed in the West Yorkshire village of Skelmanthorpe, in 2015, which was a bit odd. Why would she have landed there? Then when he checked the outside camera he watched as Rose and Alexia walked off down the street, with Alexia giving a quick glance back at the TARDIS.

And now he sat here waiting for them to return while thinking things over. For awhile now he hadn't been able to hear much of Rose's thoughts, yet he could sense she was very worried. And in turn that made The Doctor feel just as worried. Could Rose have found out that Amy wasn't Amy, and that she was unsure how to bring up the subject. And that brought his thoughts to Amy. Amy who had apparently been duplicated at some point during their harrowing adventure in 1969 America.

And now he had even more things to figure out, such as who were The Silence and what kind of duplicate was Amy? She wasn't a Sontaran made Clone as she would have given off a tell-tale smell. Nor did she have any quirky give aways you got with Autons, Zygons or even Rutans. What if she was a Hydra?

Then he remembered Amy telling him she was pregnant, only to backtrack on the idea once that adventure was over. So did that mean the real Amy was still pregnant? And just where exactly in the Universe was she being held? And if Jenny couldn't tell him just yet, then neither could Jaime or Alexia.

Speaking of Jaime, he could sense she was suddenly angry…very angry…and he had a good guess why she was. A short time later he heard their voices before Jaime came storming into the Console Room, followed by a protesting Jenny.

"DAD!" The Scots-girl roared, causing The Doctor to wince at the loudness of her voice. "Have you heard what Jenny's gone and done?" Jaime growled, standing in front of The Doctor with a death glare in her eyes.

"I did it because I knew you'd be interested in a race where you could fly," Jenny defended herself. "Or so I thought!" She rolled her eyes at this.

Standing up, The Doctor looked at his daughters and opened his mouth to speak until Jaime turned to her sister.

"Four days, Jenny," she shouted back. "Four fuckin' days!"

Jenny growled out in frustration. "Yes, there's only four days but the hours are long." She replied. "And we're in a TIME MACHINE!" She followed up with a yell.

Still standing and looking awkward, The Doctor felt he really needed to calm them down. "Firstly, it's brilliant that you, John and Alexia came back. We've really missed you," he said to Jaime who smiled. The Doctor then turned to Jenny. "And secondly, I told you she wouldn't like it."

Jaime's eyes widened for a moment until her anger came back full force. "WHAT?" You actually let her do it?" She blurted out, making The Doctor grimace at her reaction.

"No, I told her she should think about it first," he replied. "Not to sign you up in case you reacted the way you are now. But she signed you up anyway!"

While the Doctor had been talking, a wide-eyed and worried John came hurrying into the Console Room, followed shortly by Amy and Rory. "What's going on?" The Half-Time Lord asked.

The Doctor looked over at his brother and noted the sweaty flushed face, the messy hair and the ruffled clothes, then once he sensed the extreme arousal he knew exactly what John had been doing. He scowled in disgust.

"Looks like Jaime's just found out Jenny entered her into the Super-Sonic Race." Amy spoke up and Jaime glared dangerously at the Scottish ginger.

"The what race?" John asked, looking from the Ponds to everyone else in the room.

"The Super-Sonic Race," The Doctor explained. "It's a flying race. On this planet where natives have the ability to fly using their natural telekinesis."

John frowned, feeling a tad puzzled. "Right…and what's wrong with that?" He asked.

"Because there's only four days 'til the race and I cannae fuckin' fly Super-Sonic!" Jaime snapped at him and John's expression turned awkward looking as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh!" He muttered.

"I signed you up because I had a good feeling about it," Jenny still defended her actions. "You might just win it!"

Unfortunately this brought on a fresh round of heated arguments between the sisters, while both The Doctor and John attempted to calm them down.

Meanwhile, Rose and Alexia had returned to the TARDIS unseen and unheard and were watching the argument unfold. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Alexia wondered.

"Uhh…" Rose groaned. "We were on this planet not too long ago and Jenny felt she needed to sign Jaime up to some flying competition." She answered.

"What?" The woman uttered, puzzled over why Jenny would do something on Jaime's behalf even though they hadn't even been around.

As the arguing continued, she watched Rose trying to get The Doctor's attention. Though Alexia doubted they would get a word out with this racket going on. An idea suddenly came to Mind and she pulled the flyer from her pocket. The Doctor, being a Time Lord, didn't believe in ghosts, but Rose would probably love it.

"Hey, Rose!" She called, catching the blonde's attention. "You two will probably want to go somewhere a little more quieter than this." Alexia stated and handed over the flyer to Rose, who looked at it with a furrowed brow.

"Most Haunted?" Rose then chuckled. "The Doctor will love that! Thanks."

Once Rose was sorted, Alexia turned her attention to the arguing and whistled loudly. It certainly got everyone's attention. "I don't know what's going on here, but I'd like an explanation," Alexia spoke. "Just not here." She followed John, Jaime, Amy, Jenny and Rory as they exited the Console Room.

The Doctor tried to follow but Rose held him back. "Doctor, there's something I need to tell you." She said and immediately felt bouts of worry from the Time Lord. Even his brown eyes took on a sad look. "Don't worry, it's nothing too serious." She quickly added. "But can we go here first?" And she showed him the Most Haunted flyer.

The Doctor snorted, "Ghosts? Rose, there's no such thing!"

"Yeah, I know. But aren't you just a tiny bit curious?" Rose answered him, followed by her Rose Tyler Smile, the one that always melted him.

"Oh, alright!" He sighed, took the flyer off Rose and went to the Console in order to put the co-ordinates in. Rose grinned happily and joined The Doctor at the Console.

* * *

In a bid to calm everyone down, Alexia had corralled the fighting sisters, J.D and Amy and Rory into the Media Room. Sparky the Pikachu and Blaize the Growlithe had both been sleeping on the sofa together, but when John, Alexia and Jaime walked in, the two Pokemon were awake and alert.

"Pika pika!" Sparky cried out and jumped from the sofa into Alexia's arms.

"Growle!" Blaize proclaimed happily and barked non-stop while running circles around John and Jaime.

"Hello to you too, Sparky," Alexia spoke and gave the Pikachu's head a good rub. "I've missed you too!" And that surprised her quite a bit, considering she'd never had a pet before.

Maybe this was a good thing. Hearing Blaize's barking tapering off, Alexia looked up to see Jenny, Jaime and John all petting the puppy. And no more arguing. Alexia grinned. This was definitely a good thing. Maybe now she could find out why they were arguing.

"So what's going on here?" Alexia questioned, letting Sparky climb onto her shoulder. "What's with all the arguing?"

It was Rory who answered her first. "Because Jenny signed Jaime up to a race that requires flying."

Alexia sighed at this. "I already know that question from Rose. Why the arguing?"

"'Cause the race is Super-Sonic flight and I cannae fly Super-Sonic. I can fly fast, but not that fast!" Jaime replied.

The woman was puzzled over her daughter's words. "But you can," Alexia told Jaime. "Or at least a future version of you can!" She watched as Jaime let out a frustrated huff and shook her head. "What's gotten you so het up?" Alexia questioned.

"It's just…" She started before halting and deciding to take a seat on the sofa. "It makes me nervous!" She proclaimed.

Amy laughed at this. "You? Nervous?" She said, but Jaime ignored her. This version of Amy's Mind was wide open and she could hear echoing dual thoughts which was really quite off-putting.

"Why would you be nervous?" A curious J.D asked Jaime as he sat next to her.

The Scots-girl rolled her eyes. "Do you really have tae ask?" She snapped at him, grimacing when her mum told her off. "There's comics, books and a TV series based on the Black Bullet, which happens tae be me, and I'm supposed tae be okay with that?" She groaned and ran her hands through her hair, messing it up. "What I'm supposed tae do in the future, as The Black Bullet, makes me nervous. And then that'll affect my flyin'. What if I bugger up and that'll cause a really bad paradox!"

John put his arm around Jaime's shoulders in comfort. "I didn't know you felt that way!" He said.

"There's a TV series as well?" Alexia wondered out loud. "Anyway, how do you think I feel?" She then spoke to Jaime. "I'm signing books I've yet to write. Books that are based off your alter ego. It's alright for you. You've got Timelines, Time Senses and other abilities to work with. All I've got is nothing but guess work."

Jaime stared at her mum with wide eyes and realised she had a point. Other than the ability to talk to animals she had nothing else. "Well what the hell am I supposed tae do then?" She practically demanded out of frustration.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alexia spoke again. "You need to train yourself to fly Super-Sonic." Jaime shifted nervously. "I mean, you've got all those people to save." The woman added.

"Pika!" Sparky agreed and a hint of a smile appeared on Jaime's face.

"I'll help you," Jenny spoke up as she sat down next to Jaime. She was still excited. "With your training!" She then quickly added.

"And I'll help too." J.D also spoke up. He really wanted to be there for her.

Jaime sighed. "Okay, fine!" She replied in mock exasperation.

"That's good," Alexia uttered and turned to the TV. "Can the TARDIS pick up live Satellite feeds?" She questioned.

John frowned thoughtfully at the question. "Yeah, of course she does. Why do you ask?"

A grin appeared on Alexia's face. "Because The Doctor and Rose are going to be on Most Haunted Live."

"What?" Jaime, Amy and Rory all exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" J.D's eyes were wide. "How'd Rose manage to convince The Doctor to go to an event like that?" He wondered.

"With great ease apparently." Alexia answered, brows raised.

The TV had turned itself on and was showing several live Satellite feeds of a Stately Home in Yorkshire. Everyone sat down on the sofa, deciding to watch the live event.


	44. Century House - Part One

This chapter is based on the series 4 episode that never was. This is my interpretation of it, and I'm not sure if anyone else has done anything like this. Also, I had to put it into two parts because it got a bit too long.

The History of Century House is based off Harewood House in Leeds. The description of the house is based off Home Farm from the ITV soap 'Emmerdale'.

* * *

The TARDIS landed at their destination and once The Doctor shrugged his coat on, both he and Rose exited the Time Machine hand in hand. They noticed the TARDIS had parked between two Satellite trucks by the side of the Stately Home before going off to explore their surroundings.

As they walked along a neat and tidy gravel pathway, Rose looked up at the house with a thoughtful expression on her face. It seriously reminded her of her dad's mansion in Pete's World, only this was twice as big. Then she remembered that Pete's World had been destroyed by an Asteroid and that her family were lost in another Universe. Thinking about that situation only made her feel sad. And once The Doctor sensed what she was feeling he looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Are you feeling okay, Rose?" He asked.

Eyes widening, the blonde panicked, thinking The Doctor already knew something. "Why do you ask?" She questioned when she looked back at him.

"It's just that you seemed so sad just now." He answered.

"Oh!" Rose breathed a sigh of relief and then smiled rather sheepishly. "I was thinking about mum, dad and Tony, wondering where they are. I know they're safe somewhere in a different Universe but I can't help worrying." And that wasn't good for the baby.

Letting out a sigh, The Doctor put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure they'll be fine wherever they are." He told Rose.

She furrowed her brows in thought. "Yeah, maybe." She mumbled.

They continued walking along the pathway and on one of the front lawns was a white event tent that most likely doubled as an outside broadcast studio. That was probably where they needed to go.

"Can you tell me about the history of Century House." Rose suddenly requested.

A smile of the widest kind appeared on The Doctor's face. He was only too happy to give a history lesson to his favourite Rose.

They stopped walking and The Doctor turned his attention towards the house, looking at it as if he admired it. "Right…Century House started building in 1759 and wasn't finished until half a decade later in 1766," The Doctor began and Rose made a noise that sounded like she was quite impressed.

"That took some time," Rose said. "Who built it?"

"The architects who designed and built this big house were John Carr and Robert Adam, for a Plantation owner called Edwin Lascelles."

Rose narrowed her eyes when the word 'Plantation' was mentioned. That only resulted in one thing.

"Yes, he was a slave owner as well." The Doctor answered Rose's thoughts, grimacing at the one bit of Earth history he never liked. Humans owning another human was completely ridiculous and very wrong. "To this day it's still owned by the Lascelles family, who came to England via Barbados, during the Norman Conquest of England. Well, that was the claim anyway."

Rose looked at The Doctor with a hint of a smile. "I've never been very good at History in school, but isn't that when William the Conquerer arrived?" She asked and the Time Lord nodded.

"I believe so, yeah." He replied.

"It's interesting, because in Pete's World, William lost the Battle of Hastings instead of winning it," Rose told The Doctor. "Harold didn't die but instead beat William and he was disembowelled right there on the battle field."

The Doctor gawped at Rose.

"There was a TV movie based around the battle." The blonde added.

"Well, that's a hell of a difference!" The Doctor stated. "I take it there weren't as many castles or even a Domesday Book in Pete's World? Because that was created by William the Conquerer."

Rose shook her head. "There wasn't any mention of it." She said.

"Outstanding!" The Doctor muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, moving on. Century House is currently a Grade 1 listed building, protected by the National Trust and the Treasure Houses of England." Then The Doctor turned around and looked around at the lawns and gardens. "As for the landscape, that was all designed by Lancelot Brown, known to his friends as 'Capability'. He was a rather nice fella," he said with a smirk. "Took loving care of his work however he did it." A sigh came from Rose and The Doctor looked at her, smiling. "What?" He asked.

"You did not know him!" She accused.

He was still smiling. "Of course I did, Rose," the Time Lord defended. "I met him in my Eighth Incarnation and we hit it off really well!"

In reply, Rose laughed and shook her head in disbelief. The Doctor laughed with her.

Their camaraderie was interrupted by what appeared to be a security guard. "Hey! What are you two doing here?" He called out. "The grounds and tours are currently closed to the public."

At first The Doctor thought the man approaching them was bald. But as he got closer he soon realised the man was actually suffering from a bad case of Alopecia.

"Yes, sorry, we've just arrived," The Doctor replied, quickly digging in his pockets for his Psychic Paper. "And I thought I'd show the other half the gardens before we actually introduced ourselves." And he held out the open Psychic Paper towards the security guard.

The man took the Paper and read it. "Say's here you're doctors James and Rose Wolfe…"

Rose gave a quick wide-eyed surprised look at The Doctor, but she could sense that he too was surprised.

"…and you're Scientific Researchers in the Paranormal." He handed the Psychic Paper back to The Doctor. "You're Scientists? I didn't know my cousin had hired you!"

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but Rose beat him to the punch. "Yes, she did." She answered the man.

He sighed and continued to look puzzled. "Alright, follow me and we can meet the rest of the family." He turned and walked off towards one of the event tents and Rose and The Doctor followed him.

"Nice catch with the cousin. How did you know they were a she?" The Doctor asked.

Rose grinned. "Mum and I used to watch the early episodes of Most Haunted. They were always hilarious. But the presenter is Yvette Fielding. She is his cousin." She explained and The Doctor nodded his understanding as he listened.

* * *

Waiting in the event tent that was basically for staff and guests of the live show wasn't all bad. Since it was hot outside, the inside of the tent was air conditioned. The man, who the Doctor now knew as Stuart Torvell, was now chatting to blondish-ginger woman and a man with salt and pepper hair.

"That's Yvette Fielding and Karl Beattie," Rose explained. "They're the creators of Most Haunted and they're both together…as in married."

With his hands in his pockets The Doctor nodded, appearing slightly distracted. "Right, let me see if I've got this right," he uttered out. "This lot spend the entire night in supposedly haunted locations, searching for apparent spirits?" He asked.

Rose nodded. "Yep, that's the gist of it." She answered The Doctor's question.

"Don't they know they're messing with something they don't understand?"

"I think they're well aware if that," Rose spoke up. "When Most Haunted first started out, Stuart Torvell had a full head of hair." Then Rose turned to The Doctor who had a scrutinising expression on his face. "I thought you didn't believe in ghosts?" She asked and The Doctor sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't, Rose," he replied. "However I do believe these so-called ghosts are creatures projecting from a higher plain or the soul of a person bleeding through the dimensions."

Chuckling, Rose shook her head. That was one of the many reasons she loved The Doctor. He could turn a round of ghost hunting into something more Scientific. He was good at that. "So, a bit like the Cybermen then?" She asked.

"Yep! A bit like that. Except without the invasion," the Time Lord replied and his attention suddenly perked up and he took his hands out of his pockets. "Look sharp, we've got incoming." He said.

Rose looked around and watched as Yvette, Karl and Stuart approached them.

"Doctor Wolfe!" Yvette called to them.

"Yes?" Both The Doctor and Rose replied at the same time.

Yvette took a halting couple of steps and a look of surprise appeared on her face. "Oh, you're both doctors?" She asked before looking at Stuart. "You weren't particularly clear on that!"

But Stuart just rolled his eyes. "Yes, I was," he argued back. "I told you they were doctors James and Rose Wolfe, like it said on the card."

Yvette just sighed in exasperation before turning her attention back to Rose and The Doctor. "Anyway, you say you're experts in Paranormal Research and you claim you were invited? But I don't remember ever calling you. I know everyone else, but not you two. Can I check your I.D?"

A look of worry appeared on Rose's face while The Doctor searched for his Psychic Paper again. "It's Scientific Paranormal Research." He corrected once he found his Paper and handed it over to Yvette.

She gave it a good look, along with Stuart and Karl. Much to their surprise the info on the paper changed to writing. It read; 'This is The Doctor and Rose Tyler, the Stuff of Legend. Don't feel suspicious about them and let them be your experts. K, M, T & F'.

"Is there a problem?" Rose asked when she felt bouts of surprise from them.

Yvette smiled and Karl nodded his head while Stuart scratched his head in puzzlement. "Yes, yes…it's all fine and your I.D checks out." She said, giving the Psychic Paper back to The Doctor. "Welcome to The Most Haunted Team."

"Thank you!" The Doctor uttered, yet his brows were furrowed in suspicion at the way they were acting. "So what are you doing?" He asked.

It was Karl who answered the question. "If you'd like to join us we're currently doing our research on Century House and it's various ghost sightings. But our one goal is to keep a lookout for the spectre known as The Red Widow."

A fascinated Yvette watched as Karl, Stuart, Rose and The Doctor walked over to a table full of laptops and papers full of information. Several years ago they had all made the mistake, along with everyone else, that random ghostly figures appearing across the world were actual ghosts. As 'Most Haunted' they had decided to investigate a large cluster of the so-called ghosts found in the Windsor area of Greater London. And despite Derek's insistence that nobody needed him anymore, he explained that the ghosts didn't feel right. Nor did they look right and they kept giving him 'the collywobbles'. If only they had actually listened to him he would still be with them today!

When the so-called ghosts became solid, the whole team were suddenly surrounded by Metal Men, and because they tried to run, these Metal Men got Derek first. At the time, Yvette thought the whole team was going to die at the hands of these Metal Men. That was until four young kids appeared out of nowhere, three girls and a boy with a shock of ginger hair, and then one of the girls swiftly blew up the Metal Men with a weapon. That same girl, who looked similar to The Doctor, explained that her Uncle and Aunt was going to be on the show and that the team needed to be alive for that to happen.

The only thing she couldn't do was bring Derek back because it was 'fixed', whatever that meant. Then the three girls and one boy were gone just as quick once they knew everybody was okay. And it was at that point Yvette knew it wasn't just ghosts and aliens that existed, but Superpowers and Time Travel did to. Chuckling and grinning away, Yvette joined everyone else at the table.

* * *

Hours later it was late evening on the Century House Estate and dusk was setting in. Most Haunted was live and now the team, including The Doctor and Rose, were walking around corridors and rooms mostly in the dark if it wasn't for the camera lights. Century House's resident Historian was explaining the history of each room, revealing what possible spookiness could happen.

A faint buzzing was heard, which caught the attention of Fred, Most Haunted's own Historian and Demonologist. "What is that noise?" He questioned. "It sounds like it's following us."

The group of ghost hunters stopped and listened for anything out of the ordinary.

"I can't hear anything!" A Scouse accented voice uttered, followed by an agreement from somebody with a Yorkshire accent.

Rose glanced over at them before looking over at The Doctor and shaking her head. He was grinning because he'd been using his Sonic to discreetly scan the room. And now it was causing a distraction.

"Doctor!" She hissed, pushing him slightly and causing him to let out a squeak of surprise.

"What?" He hissed back once Yvette started talking to the Historian.

"Can you stop scanning every room we go into?" Rose admonished The Doctor. "You can see it's becoming a distraction."

The Doctor frowned. "All I'm doing is searching for odd anomalies and other strange activities." He took a quick glance at the Sonic before looking around. "I've found nothing of interest yet."

A short time later they were exiting the room they'd been in and walked along the corridor to the next destination. Somehow Rose had become separated as The Doctor had gone on ahead to have a chat with Yvette, Karl and the Historian.

"Did you say you were a doctor?" Asked a Yorkshire accented voice beside her. "Because you look far too young to be one."

Smiling, Rose looked up at the person who'd spoken to her. Michael Parkinson of all people! Throughout the day she had become increasingly star struck by the Celebrity guests turning up. The first one to turn up was Paul O'Grady. In this Universe he had been Lily Savage. In Pete's World he'd been a TV Vet as part of the Republic's Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals. Then Bob Mortimer turned up, followed by Michael Parkinson and Michael Palin. And if that wasn't enough, Gabby Roslin was hosting the show from the makeshift studio. As a teenager, Rose could remember Roslin presenting The Big Breakfast alongside Chris Evans. And that had been one hell of a nostalgic thought.

"Yeah, I get that all the time," Rose replied. "I'm older than you think."

The retired TV interviewer smiled at her reply, thinking that she had a point. Some people did tend to look years younger than their real age. "How did you and doctor Wolfe meet then?" Parkinson questioned next.

Rose knew she had to be careful with what she told him, especially because she could feel bouts of suspicious curiosity from the man. "We were both investigating the same thing and we just sort of bumped into each other." Rose smirked. It was mostly the truth of how she met The Doctor. "It was love at first sight and we've been running together ever since." She added and Parkinson smiled at her words.

"Evidently or you two wouldn't be married." He replied, listening to her giggle. He could hear it in her voice how much she loved Dr James Wolfe.

Less than a minute later the team of ghost hunters walked into another room and Rose noticed this one had shelves full of books and a desk. On the wall was a portrait of a severe looking woman and a stern looking man. The woman wore a dark red dress and the man wore an army uniform. From her experience in Time Travel she knew it was World War One era. On the desk there were more photos of the same man. Except these ones were in black and white. She could also sense there was something different about this room.

"This is the Captain's Study," Century House's own Historian explained to the team. "No-one else, other than his wife, were allowed in here. And it remained that way even after he left to go to war."

While the Historian had been talking, Rose could hear faint buzzing from The Doctor's Screwdriver. Curious she moved towards him to find out what he was looking for.

"The Captain's wife, who we only know as Ruby, spent hours upon hours in this study, reading letters sent to her by her husband," the Historian continued to explain to the ghost hunters and for the benefit of the TV viewers. "And writing letters back to him, telling her husband how much she missed him. When the Captain was killed in No Man's Land, Ruby became utterly distraught once she found out about his death. Her wails of despair could be heard even from the other side of the house."

"Wow!" One of the crew was heard to utter.

"Once staff managed to gain access to the room hours later, they found Ruby slumped over the desk, dead. It's unsure whether she died broken hearted or took her own life. At the time she was wearing that red dress." The Historian pointed at the portrait.

"That is so sad." Yvette was heard to comment.

"I think it's pretty obvious how she died," Bob Mortimer commented next. "If she loved her husband that much then she'll have died of a broken heart." There was a round of agreement from the other celebrity guests.

"Her spirit is said to haunt this room," the Historian added. "Knocking, shuffling noises, crying can be heard or even certain things have been moved about. Any prolonged amount of time spent in this room and it becomes so cold that ice normally appears on the windows." That was the end of the Historian's description of the room they were in and now Yvette was speaking to Gabby in the studio.

"Doctor, can you feel it?" Rose questioned about the Study. There was something literally hair raising about the room.

The Time Lord nodded his head, preoccupied with the Sonic Screwdriver.

"What did the Sonic find?" Rose now asked The Doctor. She could feel that he was really worried about something.

He looked at Rose with raised brows. "There's a lot of activity happening in this room and not all of it is of the Earth kind," he told Rose. "There's some sort of alien technology hidden somewhere in this room and I think I know where it is."

With a frown, Rose looked around the room, at the desk, the bookshelves and the fireplace, followed by looking over at the group of ghost hunters, before finally looking back at The Doctor. "How are we going to find whatever it is with this lot in the way?" She asked.

That was a good point and the Doctor thought the same…until he noticed Yvette was asking members of the team if they wanted to keep vigil in the room. "Hold on!" He murmured.

"…not me!" Paul uttered out. "I don't know about everyone else but this room is giving me some serious heebie-jeebies. Especially with that glaring at you." He pointed at the portrait on the wall.

"I don't like the idea of being alone with something that sounds like a Poltergeist." Michael Palin said.

The Doctor saw his chance. If no-one else wanted to volunteer, then he and Rose may as well do it. "Hey, we'd like to volunteer." The Time Lord requested and he found the whole team looking at him and Rose.

"Are you sure, Doctor?" Yvette checked with him.

"All the way!" The Doctor replied with a grin. "Rose and I have come across worse things than a so-called Poltergeist."

"Okay," a curious Yvette turned back to the camera. "Sounds like doctors Wolfe and Wolfe are eager to meet The Red Widow."

The Doctor chuckled while Rose felt bouts of suspicion form some of the team and she didn't know why.


	45. Century House - Part Two

Half an hour later, The Doctor and Rose were back in the room known as 'The Study'. They had been given a camera in order to record what they could. But that wasn't the only camera though, as there was another in the room for the benefit of home and online viewers.

While The Doctor was busy doing a thorough scan of the room with his Screwdriver, Rose was pointing the camera towards the portrait of Ruby and her Captain. She was documenting what she was seeing. "This is Ruby, surname unknown. But everyone calls her the Red Widow," Rose uttered. "Despite the severe expression she looks young, probably early to mid thirties. The Captain, also name unknown, appears to be older than Ruby."

As she continued to talk about the portrait, the Doctor stopped scanning the bookshelves and looked over at Rose with a frown. She still had the camera but now it looked like she was talking to herself. He was puzzled for awhile as she panned the camera over towards a fireplace, with coal still being used, followed by a coat or hatstand in the corner

"What are you doing, Rose?" The Doctor asked her.

"Blending in," came the answer from Rose. She had placed her hand over the camera's mic. "So we won't raise any suspicion of why we wanted to be in here." She looked back at him with a hint of a grin. "Have you found anything yet?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope. But I will soon enough." He replied and moved the Sonic towards another bookshelf.

Continuing to document, Rose panned the camera over to the desk. But before she could say anything about what was on the desk, the camera's batteries suddenly detained. "Oh, what?" Rose cried out.

It caught The Doctor's attention and he looked over to see what the problem was. "What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know," the blonde uttered as she tried to fix the camera. "The battery just drained for no reason."

Brow furrowing, The Doctor approached Rose. "That shouldn't have happened!" He stated. "Hold on." He then pointed the Screwdriver at the camera's battery, the Sonic whirring away. "Try it now." The Doctor said once he knew the battery was fully charged. He looked at the display on the digital viewfinder as Rose pointed back at the desk. To his dismay the image began to get fuzzy, followed by freezing up before the whole thing shut off.

Rose groaned in annoyance. "It's no good," she said. "It's drained again."

"I noticed." The Doctor replied and turned his attention to the desk. "There must be something here causing it." He did a quick scan of the desk and found something odd about it.

"Usually it's ghosts. They like to drain electronics." Rose commented.

"Definitely not a ghost." The Time Lord said and tried to open any of it's drawers, but they were all locked, which really confused him. Had they all actually been locked since the early 1900's?

"Doctor?" Rose queried when she felt his confusion.

"Who keeps a drawer locked for all this time?" He exclaimed, eyes narrowed.

"Maybe the Captain really liked his privacy." Came the reply from Rose. "After all, they kept everyone else out."

But The Doctor shook his head. "Something to hide more like!" He uttered and pointed his Sonic at the drawers. The instrument whirred and the sound of several locks clicking open was heard. "Molto bene!" He cheered.

Placing the camera on top of the desk, Rose watched as The Doctor checked through every drawer before coming across a drawer with various pieces of broken alien technology. "Well, what do we have here?" He muttered in awe.

"How'd they get their hands on all that?" Rose wondered.

"Good question. I've no idea. Maybe Yorkshire has a rift of its own." The Doctor suggested and then perked up when something caught his eye. "Hello! What's this?" He said and pulled it out of the drawer.

Rose saw that it looked to be the size of a hip flask, except it was dark in colour and dull looking. Whatever it was it didn't seem to have any buttons or didn't appear to open up. "What is it?" She asked out of curiousness as The Doctor put his glasses on to inspect the object. She tried to ignore the building arousal those glasses always caused.

"It's a Kil'a'wei'a," The Doctor answered Rose's question with a hint of a smirk. "Basically it's a Soul Storer or Soul Stealer if you're unlucky enough to be on the receiving end. They're much favoured by the Ka'hu'kai's." Rose nodded, listening.

"How does it work?" She asked.

"It's an empathic weapon. It seeks out the victim's emotions and then it ramps up those emotions to a level the victim can't handle, thus paralysing them emotionally. Once that happens it takes their soul and stores it." The Doctor explained.

Frowning, Rose stared at the little weapon that didn't look at all dangerous. Yet it was. It was very deadly. Then she looked over at the desk, remembering what the Historian had said about The Red Widow. The emotion of losing her husband in the war and the wailing, followed by the discovery she had died hours later. But what if it wasn't a proper death?

"Oh!" She mumbled in realisation and looked at The Doctor, eyes wide. "Oh no. What if that thing activated and took her soul?"

Smiling grimly, The Doctor nodded, happy that Rose had quickly got the connection like she usually did. "That's very much a possibility," he replied with a grimace. "Only we can't save her. Her body has long since been buried."

A gasp emitted from Rose. "You mean it could reverse what it did?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Sadly no, but with a bit of fiddling with the Sonic it's possible to reverse some of the damage the Kil'a'wei'a did."

Thinking deeply, Rose thought it was a good idea, and wanted to tell The Doctor she approved of the idea. That was until she received a text message on her phone. "Oh, hold on." She muttered and pulled out her mobile and took a look at the text message. To her surprise she saw it was from the TARDIS Herself which read as: 'Tell him now, everyone is watching'. Rose frowned. What did she mean by 'everyone'?

The Doctor noticed the frown and once again sensed her worry. "Who is it?" He asked.

But Rose just shook her head, glanced towards the camera on the wall, and put her mobile away. "It's nothing." She replied and took a deep breath before looking back at The Doctor. And she found it even harder to work it out once she saw his eyes narrowed in suspicion behind his glasses. "It's just…" Rose shifted nervously on her feet before looking away, finding it hard to look at him. "I think I need to tell you what's been on my Mind for awhile now."

The Doctor's expression softened. "Oh?" He uttered and waited with baited breath, feeling extremely nervous. He wondered what she had to say. Was something wrong? Even worse, was she leaving him?

Taking another deep breath and gathering courage, Rose looked back up at him, his face now looking worried. "I've really wanted to tell you this but I wasn't sure what your reaction would be. I've thought through several ways of what to say and all of them end with the worst happening."

Now the Doctor felt really scared and his hearts thudded away.

"Doctor, I…I'm…" Rose couldn't even get it out even if she tried. Then there was bouts of The Doctor's emotions. They just kept rising to higher levels. Then she remembered that The Doctor was still holding onto the Kil'a'wei'a, and she instantly knew why his emotions were all over the place. And they both knew how dangerous it was.

"Rose? What is it? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, his voice yet strained.

"Hold on, let me take that off you," she said and managed to pull it out of The Doctor's grip before gently placing it on the desk next to the camera. Already she could feel his fear and worries becoming less toxic. It was then an idea came to Rose's Mind as she turned back to The Doctor. If she couldn't find a way to verbalise it, then maybe she should show him. "Doctor, can you close your eyes please." Rose requested of him and now she felt his confusion.

"What?" He blurted out, very much confused.

"Please, just do it." She said.

An exasperated sigh came from The Doctor but he closed his eyes obediently.

"Hold your hands out." Rose further requested.

"Rose! What's all this about?" The Doctor practically whined yet kept his eyes closed.

"Doctor!"

"Oh, fine," the a Time Lord sounded annoyed. "I'm doing it, see!" He raised his hands, holding them palm up.

Taking a nervous breath, the blonde pulled out the pregnancy stick from her pocket and placed it in The Doctor's hands. She saw him furrow his brow. "You can open your eyes now." Rose told him and took a couple of steps back.

Still frowning, The Doctor opened his eyes and looked down at what was in his hands. It was long, mostly flat and futuristic. He also knew what it was considering Gallifreyans and Time Lords used to use them. And it had been a long time since he had last saw one. "Rose, this is a pregnancy stick. Where did you find this?" He questioned, but for some reason he could sense disappointment from Rose.

*You're a wally, Spaceman,* he heard his brother speak up in his Mind. *A right old wally.*

He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure why he was being called a wally.

"Turn it over, Doctor." Rose said to him and The Doctor did just that. This time he could see the digital display, which was showing two lines of bright green, along with three Circular Gallifreyan symbols telling him it read as 'positive'.

Eyes widening, The Doctor gulped and looked up at Rose. He could see she was nervous as she stared back at him, her eyes just as wide as his. He could also sense her fear and he realised she was scared. What did she have to be scared about? "You're not? Are you?" The Doctor asked, his voice low and soft.

Rose silently nodded her head in confirmation.

At this point, The Doctor's respiratory bypass kicked in as he continued to stare at Rose. All sorts of thoughts started to whirl about in his head. Rose was pregnant. His Rose was actually pregnant and he was going to be a father again. He was going to be a father. And now that other thought was swirling around in his Mind. Rose was with-child. She had a baby growing inside her. A real actual Time Tot. It had been a long, long time since a Gallifreyan had last been born via pregnancy. And they had been rare moments at the best of times. Now here stood Rose, pregnant with a Time Tot of their own. He was going to be a parent. They both were. He AND Rose were going to be parents….

"Doctor, please…say something." Rose broke into his thoughts, her voice sounding scared.

The Doctor took in a deep breath before answering her. "You're pregnant?" He asked rather stupidly.

"Yes!" A puzzled Rose replied, once again nodding her head.

The bewildered expression on The Doctor's face soon turned into a manic grin and he laughed ecstatically. "Rose!" He cried out. "I'm going to be a father." He uttered out and pulled the confused yet relieved Rose into a protective hug. She found herself swept off her feet, laughing along with The Doctor. When she was back on her feet, the Time Lord had a serious expression on his face. "Is that what you've been worried about?" The Doctor asked Rose, realising it has nothing to do with Amy.

The blonde nodded. "I wasn't sure if you'd be angry, happy or something else." She replied, but The Doctor shook his head.

"No, I'd never be angry, especially with this news. In fact, I'm ecstatic. I'm going to be a father!" He said and grinned.

Rose giggled as she realised she was soon to be a parent. "I'm going to be a mother!" She uttered and The Doctor laughed quite happily at her reaction.

It was then Rose noticed that something was off. More than usual. "Doctor, I can see your breath!" She said, her eyes wide.

The Doctor's eyes also widened when he noticed the puff of air from Rose and looked around the Study. "It has gotten a tad chilly." He replied, noticing the ice on the window.

Rose shivered when she began to feel the cold and she folded her arms to keep the chill out. A loud thump was heard across the room, giving Rose a shock, a yelp of surprise emitting from her mouth. "What was that?" She asked.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Might have been a book." He stated, edging closer to Rose in order to protect her.

The next thump they heard was a little closer, on the desk. A picture or two had either fallen or was swept off as they'd also heard the sound of breaking glass.

"Doctor, look!" Rose gasped out, pointing at the desk.

The camera she'd been using was hovering inches above the desk and getting higher by the second.

"Oh, that's not good." The Doctor uttered and once he was close to Rose, managed to pull her behind him. He could practically feel the danger vibrating around the room as if something terrible was going to happen.

Suddenly the camera zoomed higher than ever, a great disembodied cry was heard and finally it was smashed down repeatedly on the Kil'a'wei'a. The camera was soon broken, but so was the device. It emitted a small white flash, followed by an aftershock. Rose thought it was the weirdest thing ever but the weird had yet to end. Smoke began to emit from the device, yet it wasn't actual smoke because it formed into a body. Though it was faded and ghost-like it was definitely a body.

Both Rose and The Doctor looked on in disbelief. Stood before them was none other than the ghostly form of The Red Widow.

* * *

"Help…help…me," The Red Widow mumbled, her Yorkshire accent was strong. "So dark…too dark…scary…" The ghostly figure had her hands over her face so it seemed she wasn't yet aware of her surroundings. "Nothing but darkness…endless darkness…can't see a thing…too dark…help me…."

Rose and The Doctor looked at each other in disbelief. A breaking of a Kil'a'wei'a should have been nigh on impossible, yet here was the proof that the Universe could be kind…well, almost!

"Doctor, I thought you said that device couldn't be reversed?" Rose whispered to her bond-mate.

"It can't," The Doctor replied, his voice also hushed. "All I would have been able to do was transfer her from the Kil'a'wei'a into the Sonic to be disbursed humanely. Neither was it meant to smash so easily. It must have been damaged at some point."

Rose was looking at the ghost-like woman before them. "What are we going to do?" The blonde asked. "We can't just leave her like this."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, you're right. Especially since she doesn't have a body anymore." He replied grimly before placing his Sonic, glasses and positive pregnancy stick, which he still couldn't quite believe, into his pocket. "Stay there!" He told Rose and he began to slowly approach the ghostly form of The Red Widow. "Hey," The Doctor called to the stricken female. "Hey, can you hear me?" He reached out and attempted to touch her, but he was unexpectedly pushed backwards rather roughly he almost toppled over, arms flailing.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted, coming to his aid. "What was that? Is there something else in this room? She asked. She could tell her surroundings were still chilled because she could see puffs of air as they breathed. But the Doctor wasn't listening. He'd gotten a face full of cold breeze and he could have sworn he'd heard a voice in it. "Doctor!" Rose hissed this time and The Doctor shook his head.

Something had finally caught The Red Widow's attention and she slowly lowered her hands from her face, feeling confused. She was out of the darkness and back in The Study, but the lights were off and there were two strange people in the Study with her. But that wasn't the only strange thing. Something was wrong. Very wrong. She didn't feel right.

"It's okay, we're not here to hurt you!" The strange man told her, except his voice was all distorted, echoing. And that completely flipped her out. "Can you hear me?" His voice continued its odd distorted echo. Eyes wide, she couldn't stand it any longer. The Red Widow screamed as loud as she could before turning tail and running. At first she tried opening the door, only for her hand to pass through the handle. Panicked, she continued to do so while screaming and crying.

Rose watched on in dismay and sadness. It was clear The Red Widow had yet to figure out she was no longer alive.

A groan came from The Doctor. "She's panicking too much," he stated and once again attempted to get the faded woman to understand him. "Please, just calm down," The Doctor spoke to her as he once again moved towards the woman. "We can help you!" But once again he was halted in his steps by another unusual blast of cold wind, then the door was slammed open and The Red Widow went tearing out of the room. The Time Lord swore loudly in Gallifreyan, completely puzzled over what kept happening.

"Language, Doctor!" Rose warned, brows furrowed at his puzzlement. "We need to follow her."

The Doctor nodded, grabbed Rose's hand and they ran out of the room. In the corridor the two Time Travellers seemed a tad lost. They were the only ones there. Once again The Doctor let out an annoyed groan. "Blimey!" He muttered, running his free hand through his wild brown hair, his eyes wide. "She could have gone anywhere." He was about to use his Screwdriver again in order to find her, until there was a high pitched scream from somewhere else in the building. It was followed seconds later by a different sounding scream by another female.

"That was Yvette!" Rose stated, looking at The Doctor.

"Rassilon, she can scream!" He commented on the ghost hunter's loud screaming.

"She was meant to be in the Drawing Room with the others. Come on, it's this way!" And Rose ran off down the corridor, giving The Doctor some serious cause for concern, considering she had a baby growing inside her. He had to protect her at all costs and raced off after her.

The Time Lord caught up with Rose, grabbed her hand, and they ran together the rest of the way. Once they reached the drawing room the couple saw that complete madness had ensued. Yvette was shaking like a leaf, Karl and Stuart were shouting what sounded like a whole bunch of nonsense, Fred had started an attempt at exorcising what he thought was a ghost, Bob Mortimer was bleating on about experiencing a real life ghost. And finally there was the Red Widow, stuck in the middle of all this madness. The poor woman was cowering in the corner.

"Hey, enough of that!" The Doctor called out to Fred, sounding very annoyed. He'd noticed a round table had been placed in the middle of the room and was being used as a makeshift Ouija board. He didn't believe in the occult just as much as he didn't believe in ghosts, but he knew that messing about with it wasn't such a brilliant idea.

Meanwhile, Rose carefully approached the Red Widow, in a bid to attempt to talk to her in order to calm her. She just wanted to help the poor woman, considering she'd been stuck inside an alien device since the early 1900's. But when she saw Rose approaching she flinched and moved further back into the corner that she almost disappeared into it. "No, wait!" Rose halted in her steps and held up her hands. "I don't want to hurt you."

The Red Widow stopped but continued to cry and whimper, even going as far as putting her hands over her ears. Not that it helped.

"My name's Rose," the blonde spoke up, introducing herself. "And he's The Doctor. We just want to help you, that's all." Then she moved forward again, only for her to be the unlucky recipient of being blocked by a chilling blast of wind. It surprised her so much she stumbled backward, appearing to trip over her own feet.

Time seemed to slow down and before Rose fell on her rear end she found herself in tne clutches of The Doctor. "SHE'S PREGNANT!" He angrily roared at nothing in particular. It appeared he was beginning to understand what was going on with the random wind. "But if you want to be reunited then you'll let us help her." The Doctor nodded at The Red Widow as he helped Rose back to her feet.

The blonde turned her attention to him, frowning in confusion. "What's going on, Doctor?' She asked. "Was that what I think it was?"

The Doctor nodded his head, quickly checking over Rose to see if she was okay, before looking over at the ghostly figure of The Red Widow. He needed to figure out a way to help her move on.

"Doctor, could you explain what's going on here?" Karl requested. "How come we can all see that ghost clear as day?" He was somewhat puzzled because he'd never seen anything like this happen before…well apart from those weird Cybermen things when everyone thought they were ghosts. However, this was a completely different situation.

"She's not a ghost," The Doctor snapped at the ghost hunter. "She's actually an echo of her living self. The Kil'a'wei'a literally stole her soul, leaving behind her body in the process. The people who found her thought she was dead."

Yvette had managed to calm down, and now she stood beside her husband. "What have we missed now?" She asked. "What the heck is a Kila-whatever it was?"

"Kil'a'wei'a," Rose corrected. "You wouldn't understand." She dismissed, looking over at the ghostly weeping figure in the corner. She really wanted to help the poor woman.

"Oh, please! Don't underestimate us, Rose," Yvette bit back. "We were almost killed by those Cyberman thingies years ago."

Rose and The Doctor looked at each other out of surprise before the Time Lord looked over at the ghost hunters, brows raised.

"They killed Derek," Yvette continued. "But we managed to…get away!"

The Doctor thought there might be more to the story, but he didn't push for answers. "I'm sorry," he answered with a grimace. He went on to explain to them what a Kil'a'wei'a was and what really happened to The Red Widow.

As for Rose, she was once again carefully moving towards The Red Widow. Maybe calling her by her actual name would help her calm down. "Ruby!" Rose called to the ghostly woman. "Ruby, can you hear me?" Calling the woman by her name seemed to do the trick.

She stopped whimpering and crying and looked up, glancing around, her eyes wide. "Hello?" She called. "Who are you?" This caught the attention of everyone else in the room, including the one's who had piled in just a few moments ago.

"Ruby, can you see me?" Rose continued. "Can you hear me? I really want to help you." And she stretched her hand out towards The Red Widow. "If you can see me, can you take my hand?" Various bouts of emotions could be felt throughout the room, though Rose could mostly feel fear from The Doctor.

"Rose!" The Time Lord warned.

"It's okay," Rose uttered a little loudly for the Doctor's benefit as she continued to speak to Ruby. "I can help you." Then her eyes began to give off a golden glow. "Take my hand if you can."

At first, The Red Widow saw and heard nothing but distortion. Yet she thought she heard somebody say her name. Then she saw two bright golden lights appear before her and a voice spoke clearly. "Come on, take my hand!" It said.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Ruby moved towards the voice and the lights until she saw an outstretched hand. The Red Widow reached out with her own hand and took a hold of the stranger's hand. It gave her a tingling feeling that soon spread up her arm and beyond. Seconds later she found herself being pulled to her feet, followed by her free hand being taken a hold of. That weird tingling feeling continued to spread throughout her body. Much to everyone's astonishment, including The Doctor, Ruby went from see-through to solid within seconds.

"What's going on now? How did that happen?" One of the celebs was heard to ask.

The Doctor had a good guess how it might have happened as he approached Rose and Ruby. He saw that Rose had her eyes closed and that was probably a good idea as it might have scared everyone or caused an international uproar. Then when he turned his attention to The Red Widow he noticed she was looking at Rose in wonder. She looked younger and prettier than she did on the portrait of her and her husband. A lot less stern looking. "Hello, Ruby isn't it?" The Doctor inquired.

The woman gasped out in panicked fear and looked about ready to run, until she calmed down again. That was most likely Rose's doing. "You!" She gasped out, recognising his voice. "You were in Charlie's Study. Who are you?"

The Doctor smiled grimly. "I'm The Doctor," he replied. "I'm here to help you."

A confused scowl appeared on Ruby's face as she thought about the weirdness that surrounded her. "What did happen to me?" She asked the Time Lord. "I was mourning my dear Charlie's death and everything just got so…overwhelming…" She looked like she was about to cry. "It felt like I was having a heart attack…then everything went dark and it felt as if there were things watching me!" She shuddered in horror and shook her head.

"You died." Yvette spoke up and it scared Ruby so much she almost let go of Rose's hands.

"What?" She cried out. "What do you mean? I can't be dead, I'm right here!" She argued.

The Doctor groaned out in annoyance while Yvette tried to approach The Red Widow. However, the round table with the Ouija apparel was angrily toppled over by an unseen force, causing Yvette to scream out and jumped back, finding herself being protected by her husband. There was a brief gust of wind and when it ended, Stuart had his camera pointed at the Ouija apparel. "Hey, guys, look at this." He called out.

"Oh my god!" Yvette uttered when she saw it. Karl just stared in wide-eyed amazement. On the floor some of the letters had been re-arranged and now said: 'GO AWAY'.

Happy they were pre-occupied, The Doctor gave Ruby his full attention. "Listen to me, Ruby," The Doctor spoke to her while Rose was doing her best to calm the woman again. "That's not exactly how it happened." The Red Widow stared at him with wide eyes. She didn't understand what he meant. "There was an alien device called a Kil'a'wei'a, well it was more or less a weapon. It caught onto your emotional pain as you mourned the death of your husband. It ramped up your pain to astonishing levels until you were emotionally paralysed. Finally it took your soul, leaving your body behind."

"Then return me to by body," Ruby demanded after listening to The Doctor. "You can do that, can't you?"

Sighing, the Time Lord shook his head.

"We can't," he replied. "I'm sorry, but people thought you had died so they buried your body."

Ruby gasped. "Well they can just unbury me. I am alive! I'm right here!" She uttered desperately, on the verge of panicking again.

A sad smile appeared on The Doctor's face. "I'm so sorry, but what was the year your husband died?" He asked.

"1916. Why do you ask?" Was her answer.

"Because right now it's the year 2015." Came the reply from The Doctor, grimacing seconds later. The expression on the woman's face was one of absolute devastation. She looked like she was about to cry. "Tell me, Ruby, please. How did your husband get his hands on a Kil'a'wei'a and the other alien devices?" The Doctor then asked her and he knew Rose would have admonished him if she hadn't been so busy.

"Oh, Charlie, my poor Charlie," The Red Widow cried. "He had a fascination in anything from the future. Before the war broke out he worked at LONGBOW."

The Doctor raised his brows in surprise. Having worked for UNIT in the Seventies or Eighties, The Doctor knew it's History. And LONGBOW was part of UNIT History. LONGBOW was pre-UNIT.

"What am I going to do now?" Ruby continued to cry. "I have no body to return too. I am dead, yet I am here!"

*My Doctor,* came the echoing voice of Rose-Bad Wolf in the Doctor's head. *With the Kil'a'wei'a destroyed she will not last long.*

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, a grim expression on his face. Now that this was an urgent situation he had to work fast. "There's not much I can do I'm afraid," he replied to the woman who already appeared to be slowly fading out. And that really worried him because it might be Rose losing her grip on Bad Wolf. "But I can reunite you with your husband."

Ruby looked doubtful. "How?" She asked. "How can you?"

A big smile appeared on The Doctor's face. "Easy, he's here. He's always been here!" He looked around the room, Screwdriver back in his hand as he began to pace about a little.

"But that's not possible," Paul O'Grady spoke up. He and the other celebs, along with several members of the Most Haunted team were still watching on in fascination. "The Captain died in France."

Stopping his pacing, The Doctor looked up at Paul with a raised brow. "Yes, his body may still be in France, but his soul came home. That room upstairs, the Study. As soon as I entered it we felt there was something off about it. Then there was the Poltergeist type activity in the room. That wasn't anything to do with The Red Widow…or Ruby…" The Time Lord corrected himself. "That was The Captain." The Doctor began moving about the room again. "I couldn't understand it at first. A breeze in a room with the windows closed and voices coming from within it. That's until I realised what was actually happening." He stopped at a particularly cold spot and smiled.

"But the screaming and wailing," Century House's Historian spoke up. "None of that sounded like it came from a man."

The Doctor shook his head. "That would have been residual energy leakage from the Kil'a'wei'a. It was damaged." He pointed his Screwdriver at the cold spot and it whirred. Seconds later a man wearing a World War One uniform was revealed. He looked angry and ready to strike out. The Doctor thought the noise of the Screwdriver was irritating him. There was also several amazed sounding gasps heard around the room. "Hello Captain. Would you like to be reunited with your wife?" The Doctor cheerily asked the man.

The Captain smiled happily. "Please! I miss her so much!" He replied, his voice faint and heavily accented.

"Then follow me." The Time Lord told him and both men walked over to where Rose and Ruby stood.

Charlie smiled happily at his wife and tried to put his hand on her cheek. Sadly his hand just went straight through her. And Ruby didn't appear to see him.

"Rose, let go!" The Time Lord ordered and watched as Rose let go of Ruby before sauntering over to a chair and sitting down.

Before Ruby could fade out, the Sonic whirred even louder, causing her to yell out and cover her ears. "Ruby!" She heard somebody familiar shout her name and then found herself in their embrace. When she looked up she saw that it was her husband. "Charlie!" She cried and put her arms around him in a fierce hug.

Everyone in the room was smiling or grinning away at the sweet reunion.

The Screwdriver clicked off. "And now you can return to the higher plain reunited." The Doctor said.

The recently reunited couple were already fading away. "Thank you, Doctor, for saving me." Ruby spoke up.

"And thank you, Doctor, for giving me back my wife." Charlie spoke next and the ghostly couple kissed before completely fading out.

Staring at the empty spot in awe, The Doctor was reminded of a different type of sad reunion involving holograms. Then he sensed pride from his brother and his two daughters. But that was nothing compared to the pride, adoration and love coming from Rose. He looked up to see her still sat down, yet looking back at him with that Rose Tyler smile of hers. The Doctor smiled back, proud of Rose and what she did for Ruby. He also now understood why so many humans believed in the afterlife and spirits, when you had actual apparitions and unusual spiritual activity it was hard NOT to believe.


	46. How Far Along?

This chapter might have inaccuracies about pregnancy.

* * *

It was sometime after 3:30AM and the Most Haunted production team were still packing their equipment away. It had been a good night for live special and was certainly going to be their most popular episode to date. The Doctor and Rose were watching as the Most Haunted team congratulated each other on having the most amazing night ever.

Rose turned to The Doctor, a slightly wolfish grin on her face. "So, Doctor. Do you finally believe in ghosts?" She asked him.

The Doctor chuckled as he tugged at his ear. "Well…that depends on the circumstances." He replied.

Brow furrowed in disbelief, Rose waited for The Doctor to explain further.

"Most of them are just aliens masquerading as ghosts and doing it for a laugh. Or somebody living bleeding through the dimensions. Or even someone with the ability to Astral Project." But then The Doctor grinned. "But in our case, it was the real deal." He bounced excitedly on his feet, making Rose laugh. "I saw an actual real ghost and it was brilliant!"

They laughed together and once they calmed down, the Time Lord became serious. "And what about you?" He asked, looking down at her stomach. "How are you feeling?"

Rose smirked. "I'm fine for now." She replied, feeling his happiness and curiosity. However, she could sense his agitation over wanting to get back to the TARDIS as soon as possible. "Bad Wolf didn't do any harm. She was just as protective as you are."

The Doctor raised his brows in surprise before moving closer to Rose and placing his hand on her stomach.

"It's still early days, I think," Rose told him with a smile. "Do you want to go back to the TARDIS?" She asked in a hushed and suggestive sounding voice.

The Doctor, eyes wide, silently nodded his head, so Rose took his hand and they walked out of the event tent.

As they walked across the lawns towards where they left the TARDIS, the sky was already beginning to brighten. Dawn was on its way along with the morning call of birds. "Look Rose!" The Doctor pointed up at the sky at a bright orange dot there. "That's Mars."

"Wow!" Rose sounded impressed, which pleased The Doctor greatly. "I didn't know you could see Mars without a telescope. It's so bright."

The Doctor nodded enthusiastically. "Yep!" He popped the 'p'. "If you know where to look and the conditions are right, there are several planets in your Solar System that can be viewed via the naked eye."

"Which are?" Rose asked, loving astrological lesson the Doctor was giving her.

"Well, there's Mars, obviously. Along with Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Saturn." Rose grinned away as they reached the TARDIS, but just as he was about to put his key in the lock he heard his name being shouted. "What's that?" The Doctor wondered, looking around.

"Doctor, wait!" They heard the shout once again and Rose looked around to see Yvette running towards them.

"Doctor." She notified him and he turned around to watch the woman approach them, his brows raised in curiosity.

"Yes?" He queried once Yvette stood opposite them, catching her breath.

"I lied," she uttered once she got her breath back. "About escaping the Cyber things and knowing who you are!" Yvette said.

"Sorry, what?" The Doctor exclaimed, bouts of suspicion coming from him. "How exactly do you know us?" He asked rather abruptly it almost surprised Rose just a bit. He was, after all, rude and not ginger.

"Hold on. How exactly did you manage to escape the Cybermen?" Rose asked Yvette. "Because they were extremely hard to escape from if you didn't know how."

The ghost hunter gave a slight nod, smiling sheepishly. "It's connected in a way," she explained. "But your weird I.D thing told us."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Are you saying you got a message on the Psychic Paper?" He asked.

"Is that what you call it?" Yvette said but continued on when The Doctor impatiently waved her on. "Yes, we did. The message told us that you were The Doctor and Rose Tyler, the Stuff of Legend. And that to trust you." The two Time Travellers looked at each other before turning their attention back to Yvette.

"I take it you did trust us?" Rose asked the woman.

"Of course, "Yvette uttered. "It worked out for the best."

The Doctor sighed in exasperation. "Do you know who sent you the message?" He asked.

Yvette nodded her head again. "It might have been the kids that saved us from the Cybermen."

This caught Rose's attention. "What kids?" She asked.

"There were four of them. Three girls and a boy," Yvette explained. "He had a shock of ginger hair and said his name was Tony…"

Completely surprised, Rose's eyes widened while The Doctor took a quick glance at his bond-mate. If her brother was appearing in this Universe, then that meant there was hope her family were still alive.

"…while one of the girls looked a bit similar to you, Doctor. Only she had a paler complexion."

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds like our niece." He replied, remembering when he first saw her at Torchwood.

Yvette nodded her head eagerly. "Yeah, she did explain to us that we needed to be alive in order for her aunt and uncle to appear on Most Haunted in the future." Rose and The Doctor waited for the ghost hunter to continue. "It wasn't until after they'd left and we'd calmed down did I realise they had come from the future!" Yvette sounded awed as she looked at Rose and The Doctor. "Which leads me to think you're all time travellers and that 60's police box behind you is your Time Travelling machine."

The Doctor glanced back at his blue box with a hint of a smile on his face. "It's called a TARDIS…" He explained to Yvette.

"…short for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Rose finished. "What else do you know?" She then questioned the older woman.

"Uhh…the girl…your niece?" Yvette saw The Doctor nod. "I thought she used a weapon to destroy the Cybermen, but she didn't have any. And they all just randomly disappeared in front of us."

With an awkward smile on his face, The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "She has superpowers. Just like her mother." He confessed. He dropped his arm and narrowed his eyes at the ghost hunter. "What do you want?" He now asked.

Eyes widening, Yvette suddenly shook her head. "No, no. I think you misunderstood me!" She exclaimed. "I don't want anything. I simply want to thank you for joining us on the show, and you or any of your family members are welcome to appear on the show anytime."

Rose grinned at this. "Thank you!" She replied.

"No problem," Yvette smiled at Rose. "And congratulations on the pregnancy."

Rose just blushed.

"Thank you," The Doctor said as he turned to the TARDIS. "We'll keep that in mind. He unlocked the door. "C'mon, Rose. Time we left."

The two Time Travellers walked into the TARDIS and seconds later, Yvette gasped and took a step back from the winds as she watched the TARDIS dematerialise with a noisy wheeze and groan.

* * *

"So how far along am I?" Rose queried as she watched The Doctor use a really alien looking Ultrasound on her stomach.

Once they had entered the TARDIS, and once they were in flight, The Doctor had decided to take Rose to the Medbay in order to check how their baby was doing. But along the way they were greeted with a round of congratulations from the rest of the family. Turns out they'd all been watching Most a Haunted Live in the Media Room. Now they were all in the Medbay, apart from Amy and Rory who had gone off to bed, waiting to see how for along Rose's baby was.

"Patience, Rose, patience." The Doctor replied, eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he adjusted the Ultrasound screen so that it would become a 3D Hologram, while pushing the probe about with his other hand.

"I can't believe I'm going to have another sister!" Jenny uttered excitedly, a big grin on her face and not noticing the startled look from Rose.

"Or a brother." J.D quickly corrected his niece as he sat next to Jenny and Jaime on a spare bed.

"Oh!" Jenny looked and sounded sheepish. "Of course." Though she already knew what sex the baby was after checking out Rose's timeline. Not to mention she had an odd feeling it was going to be female.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a sister AND an aunt!" Jaime uttered in disbelief. Though she had already seen her future siblings and knew their names, she didn't think it would be so soon.

Alexia shook her head, looking thoughtful. "That still sounds like the weirdest family dynamic I've ever heard." She said. It was odd because she'd never heard of anybody being an aunt/uncle and sister/brother at the same time.

"Hush!" The Doctor uttered once he found what he was looking for.

Everyone stared in silent amazement as what looked like a kidney bean shaped Holographic smudge appeared on top of the Ultrasound monitor, only it looked bigger than usual. Also they could hear the sound of a double heartbeat.

"That's our child, Rose!" The Doctor breathed out, wide eyed and awed.

Rose could see it with her own eyes, could see what it looked like, could hear those double hearts beating away. It was going to be a Time Lord. Now Rose found herself crying happy tears as she continued to look at her baby on the Ultrasound. Suddenly Alexia was stood beside her, taking a hold of her hand in a bid to give comfort to the younger woman.

"It's really such a beautiful thing," Alexia spoke, looking at the baby on the monitor before looking over at an equally tearful Doctor with a smile. "That's a new little life growing inside you," she then told Rose. "Congratulations." She told both future parents who responded with a 'thank you'. "You know, the first time I saw Jaime she was about the size of a small football." Alexia said about her own Ultrasound scan.

"MUM!" Jaime groaned out, her face blushing in embarrassment.

There was a round of chuckling from everyone else in the Medbay, then John put his arm around Jaime's shoulders.

"That was the moment I realised I was going to be a mother," Alexia continued. "And I couldn't wait to meet my beautiful daughter." She looked back at Jaime, who was still blushing. "I used to have a photo of the scan. But it was lost."

Rose felt bouts of sadness from Alexia and squeezed her hand to comfort her.

The woman smiled and turned her attention back to Rose and The Doctor. "Of course, this isn't about me. This is about Rose and her baby. How far along is it, Doctor?" Alexia asked the Time Lord.

Rose had asked the same question and was yet to receive an answer. She could see he had a sheepish looking smile on his face as he stared at the 3D Holographic Ultrasound image. "Doctor?" Rose queried him when she sensed his reluctance to speak.

"Two months," The Doctor told Rose. "You're two months pregnant."

Hearing this, a bemused and confused Alexia looked down at Rose's stomach where, for the moment, it was flat. She found that extremely unusual. "Two months? Are you sure you've got that right?" She questioned. "Rose isn't even showing. When I was two months gone with Jaime I had quite a bit of a bump."

Sensing Rose's panic and seeing her look worried, the Doctor needed to tell her that everything was okay. But before he could get a chance to speak he was interrupted by John.

"It's a Gallifreyan pregnancy!" The Half-Time Lord exclaimed in wide-eyed awe and stood up.

Alexia frowned at him. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"A Gallifreyan pregnancy can last up tae twelve months." Jaime explained once she got the info from the Time Lord part of her Mind. She felt waves of surprise from her mum, along with worry, disbelief and anxiety from Rose.

"How did you know that?" Alexia asked her daughter, only to shake her head. "No, never mind, don't answer that." It was obvious how she knew. She looked over at The Doctor. "Twelve months? Seriously?" She asked.

The Time Lord had abandoned the Ultrasound machine and was now holding onto Rose's free hand and silently giving her comfort.

"Yes, seriously," J.D spoke while The Doctor was busy. "A Gallifreyan baby takes a long time to grow," he explained. "One to two months is still in the embryonic stages. In three to four months the baby will begin connecting to the parents. In four and a half months time the baby will be a foetus and by six months Rose will look like she's two months pregnant."

"Wow!" Alexia uttered, stepping away from the happy couple so they could have their moment. She had learned something new about The Doctor and John's home world and she found it completely unbelievable. A twelve month pregnancy was practically a whole year. Was this the reason why they used looms? And as for Rose, she wasn't a Time Lord…

"I don't understand," Jenny spoke up. "What exactly is the problem?"

But John shook his head. "There isn't a problem." He replied.

Alexia raised her brows at the Half-Time Lord and let out an annoyed huff. "Rose is two months into a twelve month pregnancy. Humans are only supposed to manage nine months." She worried.

Jaime sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ma', it's okay. Rose'll be fine," she took a hold of her mother's hand and waited until she had her attention. "She's more than just human. She's human plus. And I think Bad Wolf would most likely keep an eye on Rose and the wee baby." Alexia frowned at her daughter, while Jaime's mention of Bad Wolf suddenly brought a thought to Mind. "Oh!" She gasped out, eyes going wide. "Now there's a thought."

J.D sensed her realisation. "Something on your Mind, Jaime?" He asked.

The Scots-girl nodded her head. "Aye, there is," she replied. "It's Bad Wolf. What if the baby inherits Bad Wolf abilities?" Jaime questioned. She was thinking about that girl she saw in Leadworth, Kyt her name was, who quite possibly could have been her future daughter. It was very clear she had super-powered abilities.

"Is that actually possible?" Alexia pondered out loud. "Bad Wolf is Rose and Rose is Bad Wolf."

J.D was about to answer Alexia's thoughts until The Doctor interrupted them all. "Do you mind?" He snapped at everyone, his patience finally worn thin. "The more you lot go on the more you worry Rose. Give us some privacy and get out!" The Doctor pointed at the door, an angry scowl on his face.

"Okay, sorry." J.D muttered and began to lead the others out of the Medbay.

"What was that about?" Alexia questioned.

"There's a weird thing 'bout Time Lords and pregnancy," Jaime said to her mum as the info came to her from tne Time Lord part of her Mind. "When a Time Lord's bond-mate becomes pregnant, the Time Lord get a wee bit territorial with a need tae protect her at all times."

"Wow!" An amazed Jenny uttered as they exited the Medbay.

The Doctor listened as their voices faded before turning his attention to Rose. Her eyes were wide and he could sense her panic. She was scared because it was not going to be a normal human pregnancy.

"Doctor, is that true? What Jaime said?" She asked. The Time Lord furrowed his brow, confused. "About the baby inheriting Bad Wolf?"

Oh, now she had something else to worry about. "I don't know Rose," The Doctor replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He took a hold of her hands. "Nor do I care if that happens or not. What I do care about is you and our baby. We can do this, Rose. You and I. Because you're going to be a brilliant mother."

Rose smiled at The Doctor's words, then he moved towards her and kissed her on the lips. Rose kissed him back.

"I love you, Rose." The Doctor said once he sat back, a huge smirk on his face.

"I love you too, my Doctor." Rose replied, grinning back at him.


	47. Going Super-Sonic

On a planet that was mostly unpopulated and had a ton of similarities to Colorado that it was named after the American State, Jaime flew fast over a large blue lake in an attempt to break the sound barrier. She was wearing goggles for protection, along with a flight cape for balance and she was absolutely pushing herself to the very limit. Gritting her teeth and letting out a strained grunt, the Scots-girl found the energy to fly even faster.

At this point she had past the lake and was now flying over several snow capped mountains. 'Come on, come on,' Jaime pushed herself as she flew. 'C'mon, you can do it. I know you can!' Suddenly a loud explosion was heard behind her and it startled Jaime so much she lost her concentration on flying and went tumbling out of the sky.

Within a few seconds she hit the ground, causing a serious land quake while putting a large crater in the ground.

*Jaime! JAIME!* J.D called in her Mind. *What was that? What just happened?* He sounded panicked. Well he would be if he had felt her fall.

With a groan, the Scots-girl sat up and climbed out of the hole she had just made. *I'm fine,* Jaime finally managed to call back. *But I might have just gone Super-sonic.* She sensed elation and pride from the Half-Time Lord, followed by excitement from Jenny and fatherly love from The Doctor.

"Thanks, but if I am to fly Super-sonic I'll need to stay in the air!" Jaime uttered out loud. She wasn't too sure if it had been the loud explosion or the aftershock that had forced her out of the sky. But she knew she would just have to get used to it if she was to fly around Earth as The Black Bullet.

For the past few days, Jaime had been attempting to break through the sound barrier non-stop. At first she was going to use the training room in the TARDIS. Until The Doctor suggested she use a planet that was big enough to train on and came up with Colorado-Kep-10. It was full of rocky mountains and natural parkland that the first colonists to arrive named it after the American State. And what's more, they arrived in the early stages of planetary colonisation so that they wouldn't disturb too many natives.

Unfortunately she was on her own on the flight situation. Both Rose and Jenny had wanted to join her in flight, in a race basically. But when Rose tried to use her telekinesis to gain flight, all she could manage was a couple of inches of hovering off the ground. She apologised before weirdly stating that Wolves weren't meant to fly. And Jaime doubted the Doctor would have let her fly anyway, considering she was pregnant. And despite Jenny having infinite Psionic abilities it didn't seem any type of flight was part of her repertoire. So maybe she was meant to train alone. Good thing she was telepathic though, so that didn't totally leave her all alone.

When Jaime first began her flight training she made the mistake of not keeping her outer shield up, which resulted in a face full of wind. So The Doctor suggested she use protective goggles and gave her a pair of driving goggles. The very same pair he used to use when driving Bessie around. The next problem was performing sharp turns in tight corners. She ridiculed this at first but Jenny told her that flight through tight corners would most likely be a part of the race. So Jaime endured and did her best.

Except whenever she tried a quick turn she would slam into a canyon wall and create big holes while causing earth tremors. It did make her worry she would send the planet off its rotation or maybe the colonists would send an investigation team. Her mum suggested she use a Superman type cape to balance her flight. Amy and Rory suggested HALO flight wings or even flying squirrel type flaps.

Jaime went with the flight cape and the Chameleon Wear technology turned her denim jacket into a dark coloured Batman style cape. It have sleeves for her arms so it was a wee bit similar to a flying squirrel. And when she once again attempted flight in tight corners she found it a lot easier, albeit managing to skim the walls by a mere inch. She managed to crack that in under two hours.

The attempt to go super-sonic was a lot harder than she realised. It took hours upon hours of flying at quick speeds and Jaime didn't think she would be able to manage it. So much so she ended up having a wobble and disappeared into the TARDIS for hours.

It was Alexia and The Doctor who had found her a day later in the Gallifrey garden. Jaime was sitting by the edge of a lake, just chilling out. It took a lot of convincing and A LOT of anger, most of it from Jaime, in order for her to get back to it. Striding out of the TARDIS, with J.D following behind, the Scots-girl stopped, steeled herself and finally kicked off into flight.

And she'd been doing it ever since, pushing herself harder and harder as the hours wore on. The anger ebbed away and it was at this point that she finally broke through the barrier successfully.

Jaime glared down at the crater, almost as if she was offended by it. Well, technically she was. She hated how she always put a dent in the earth with her super-strength. And she hated how she nearly always caused an earthquake when she wasn't being careful.

*Hurry back!* J.D called to her in his excitement, making Jaime smile.

*Will do.* She replied.

About to turn away and kick off back into flight, the Scots-girl suddenly sensed danger and she became alert. "What the hell?" Jaime muttered to herself. "Just what could possibly be dangerous here?" She wondered thoughtfully to herself as her eyes scanned her surroundings far and wide. "C'mon, what's the danger?" Half crouching with a need to flee, Jaime finally spotted the danger in a hillside and her blood ran cold in fear. "NO!" She cried out, eyes widening in horror. "What and how did you get here?" It was a black suited Silent and it was staring right at her. "I dinnae know why you're here, I dinnae know what you want from me," she snarled. "But you ain't gettin' it!"

Twitching, instinct kicked in and Jaime turned tail and ran. She was good at running just as she was good at flying. She could run as fast as a Cheetah and could just about keep up with the fastest Sports car. No-one could beat her when it came to running. Not even Usain Bolt. Well…apart from The Flash, but he was in another Universe.

She had been concentrating on running so much she didn't realise a very worried John was calling to her and getting no reply. This was followed by Rose, Jenny and The Doctor attempting to get through to her.

Seconds later, Jaime came to a skidding halt, right on the edge of a canyon drop. *I'm here!* She called back, taking in deep breaths.

*Are you okay?* The Doctor asked her, concerned, worried. *We could sense your terror and thought something might have happened.*

*I'm fine,* Jaime replied. *Its just…* The Scots-girl looked around at her surroundings and found she couldn't remember why she was running. "Oh! That is really unusual!" She uttered, brows furrowed as she ran her hands through her raven coloured hair.

*What is it, Jaime?* John asked. *What happened?*

*Its nothing,* Jaime brushed the danger off. *Must have been a wild animal. I'm comin' back.* She took several steps backwards before taking off into flight at a run.


	48. The Super-Sonic Race - Day One

This chapter contains mild cases of racism and disability ignorance. Nor is there anything political about this chapter and the next two. It's just about a group of minority's travelling through the stars and finding a new home on a new planet.

The name Janine is pronounced as Jenin.

And I think I might have created a future companion for Jaime and J.D when they start travelling in their TARDIS.

* * *

The TARDIS materialised in a parking area specifically designed for Rockets, Spaceships and Hover Vehicles. Shortly after landing, the door squeaked open and all eight Time Travellers exited the Time Machine.

"Here we are! The planet Falastin." An excited Jenny spread her arms out as she spoke to her sister.

"Hmm…" Jaime grunted, looking around the parking area as they walked through it. "So if this planet has people who can fly via telekinesis, why exactly do they need cars?"

On the way to the planet The Doctor had explained how the natives came to be telekinetic. When the first settlers arrived hundreds of years ago, which was in the 24th Century and now it was the 30th Century, there had been a nearby star, basically a Sun, that was nearing the end of its life. It was giving off waves of mild non-dangerous radiation across the planet, giving the settlers a good dose of it. Then with a combination of the Planet's remaining sun and the years of living on the planet, the settlers DNA changed and their biology mutated to give them telekinesis. And since it was part of their DNA it was passed on to their children and their children's children and so on.

"They don't fly all the time!" Jenny explained. "They only use their telekinesis and flight for emergency's and racing."

"Fan-dabby-dozy!" Jaime muttered with approval as the troupe left the parking area. She quite liked the idea of these people using their powers for good. It was also yet another case of people gaining Superpowers. In this case they got it from their original ancestors.

As for Alexia, she was looking at the natives as they passed by, noticing that they had light brown to dark brown skin, or in some cases had a light olive complexion. Some of the men wore long chequered or striped cloth on their heads while some women wore hijabs. Others wore traditional dress often seen in the Middle-Eastern countries back on Earth. But it was the headwear of the men that specifically caught Alexia's attention because it looked really familiar. They couldn't be, could they? "Uhh…this planet? Does the name mean anything?" She inquired with a puzzled frown, only because it rhymed with something else.

The Doctor looked back at the woman, noticing she was peering over at one particular native. He smiled because she was never normally THIS observant. "Yeah, it does actually," he replied. "Falastin is the Arabic use for Palestine."

Halting in her steps, Alexia looked at the Doctor with wide eyes. "No way!" She uttered, causing the rest of the team to stop walking as well. "They actually have their own Planet now? How'd they manage that then?" Of course, back on Earth and in her own time, the Palestinian people had been brutally oppressed for just existing. Not to mention they had very little freedom in the territory they had left. It was like that in her old Universe, yet Alexia suspected the same thing was happening in this Universe as well. She never normally got involved in anything political, but whenever they were shown on the TV news she just couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor buggers. There was just so much injustice happening.

"That's simple," The Doctor spoke up. "A young Cosmonaut from the Gaza Strip decided to take fifteen of her fellow Gazians on the trip, alongside her crew."

"When asked about this decision," J.D continued the story. "She said she wanted to show her fellow country men and women there was life, and more, beyond the barriers."

With raised brows and a grin on her face, Alexia re-joined the troupe. "Wow!" She uttered. "Was she the first? Were there others?" She questioned.

A sad sigh came from The Doctor. "Sadly no. She was Earth's only Palestinian Cosmonaut." Mainly because by mid 25th Century Gaza and the West Bank were completely wiped out in a needless genocide. He didn't state this out loud but Jaime caught it and shook her head.

Alexia's grin fell away. "Oh, that's a pity!" She muttered.

"Yeah, it may seem that way, but that young Cosmonaut ensured that her people continued to live on well into the future. And look…" The Doctor looked around at his surroundings. "Nearly seven Centuries and 700 years later and Planet Falastin is thriving."

Alexia thought he had a point. It was thriving, especially for a still growing planet.

"Isn't there a special museum focusing on the settlers?" Amy questioned.

Several suspicious eyes narrowed at the ginger Scot. "How do you know that?" Rose asked. She now knew about Amy's dilemma after The Doctor finally told her that there might be something odd about her, and that the Amy travelling with them now wasn't their Amy. Rose was doing her best to remain civil towards the duplicate.

"It was mentioned by that tourist bloke when we were here before." Amy answered Rose, not noticing the looks of suspicion from her fellow Time Travellers.

"Oh, yeah." Rose muttered.

"It's called a Keffiyeh," Jaime suddenly spoke, looking at her mum.

"Sorry, what?" A confused Rory asked.

"Keffiyeh," Jaime repeated. "That's that long piece of cloth most of them are wearin'." She returned her gaze to her mum. "Were you thinkin' 'bout that?" She queried. "It's just that I felt I needed tae explain it." The human part of Jaime's Mind knew bugger all about Palestine, Palestinians or their situation. But her Time Senses and her intuition all kicked in whenever she had gone close to that area during her lone travels. And now it made sense according to the Time Lord part of her Mind. Just what was it with humans being genocidal maniacs and why was it always the least suspected!

"Yes, that's exactly what I was wondering about," Alexia said. "Through my ignorance and naivety I always thought they were wearing large dish towels." She blushed in embarrassment while Jaime, John and Rose all grimaced or winced.

The Doctor groaned. "Keep that thought to yourself then." He told the woman. He really didn't want to cause an international incident and get thrown in jail, or worse.

Alexia shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on, we hang around here and we'll end up arriving late." The Doctor now said and the troupe of Time Travellers continued on to their destination.

* * *

"Time Trials?" Jaime queried in confusion. "I thought this was meant tae be a race?"

They had arrived in time to the large park where the Super-Sonic Race was taking place, and they could see how it was all set up. There was an area for guests with seats and a Holo Screen or two. Another part was for participants only, though they could bring a friend or family member with them if needed, where they could get ready or warm themselves up before taking flight.

"I don't know. I just saw the leaflet and I knew I had to sign you up!" Jenny replied.

Jaime glared at her sister. "Did you not read it?" She asked.

"There are over four thousand participants here," Alexia interrupted her girls before they could get into a full on argument. "I can't see your name anywhere!" Jaime had chosen Jenny and her mum to stay with her and help her get ready.

"Hold on, I definitely signed you up!" Jenny stated and began to peruse the full list of names on the Holo-Boards.

"That is because your name has been placed on the other board." A Middle-Eastern type accented voice spoke up, making the three travellers turn to the person who'd spoken to them. She was a young woman in her thirties with what appeared to be dark brown hair under the hijab she wore. She was with a younger girl, who was most likely in her late teens, also with dark brown hair except for the purple streaks.

Jaime had a feeling they were related and the girl's Timeline suggested she was a good flyer despite a handicap or two. Listening to her thoughts suggested the girl wanted to work in the emergency services. "Okay. Where would that be?" She asked.

"Just over there." The woman pointed to where there was another Holo Board set up.

The Scots-girl thanked the woman and then they walked over to the other board. It was titled as 'Off-World Competitors' and Jaime saw that her name was the only one on the board. She also noticed she was listed as the 4,798th participant. She was ranked far below anyone else. That only made her all the more confused, not to mention really nervous.

"Why are you listed at the very bottom?" Alexia questioned. "What's going on here?"

That same voice spoke up again: "It's just how participants are ranked, from fastest to the slowest."

Jaime blushed at this even though she didn't think she was a slow flyer.

"And maybe it's because we've never had an off-worlder participate in the race ever since it started nearly 498 years ago!" The teenager added.

"Och, is that so?" Jaime questioned, brows raised in surprise. "It was my sister who signed me up tae this thing anyway." She sent a playful glare at Jenny, who just rolled her eyes.

The teenage girl giggled and nodded her head. "I'm the same, my mother put my name down," she explained and then began the introductions. "I'm Janine and this is my Aunt Haifa." She said and the older woman said hello to the strangers.

"My name's Jaime," the Scots-girl introduced before putting her arm around her sister's shoulders. "This is Jenny…" The young Time Lady waved hello. "And this is my ma…" She added but was interrupted.

"Alexia," the woman introduced herself. "I couldn't help noticing your names. They're very…unique." She told them, smiling sheepishly afterwards. She wasn't sure if letting them know she was from 21st Century Earth could cause serious issues or not.

Meanwhile, Jaime's brows were furrowed as she puzzled over her mum.

A big smile appeared on Haifa's face and she nodded her head. "Many members of our family are named after Cities, Towns or Villages from the land of our ancestors." She stated.

Jaime could feel waves of awe, along with respect, from her mum. She wondered what that was all about anyway.

"That's amazing!" Alexia exclaimed. "You should always remember where you come from." The two Palestinian females thanked Alexia while Jaime, and even Jenny, remained puzzled. Seriously, why was her mother suddenly so fascinated with this place?

"Anyway," the Scots-girl interrupted before anyone else could speak. "I'm still a wee bit lost here. I thought this was supposed tae be a race? What's with the Time Trial?" She questioned.

Janine shook her head. "It is a race, it's just that so many of us enter we have to go through Time Trials to narrow it down to the final three." She explained.

"Oh!" Jenny sounded surprised. "How long do the Time Trials last?" She asked.

"It's usually a two day event," Haifa spoke this time. "The actual race begins on the third day."

The three Time Travellers all wore identical expressions of disbelief, then Jaime groaned out of annoyance. "This thing is a three day event?" She then turned to Jenny. "And you didnae think tae check before signin' me up tae this thing?" She questioned her sister.

For once, Jenny didn't have anything to say to defend herself. She just shrugged her shoulders. After all, she HAD signed Jaime up to a race without even reading up on the rules first.

Alexia opened her mouth to say something, but before she could do that Jaime turned to her. "And dinnae even think of suggestin' backin' out of this thing, 'cause that's not what I do!" Her mum looked surprised before deciding to check if her Watch was still working. Jaime ignored this and turned back to the Palestinian girls. "So what next?" She inquired. "What do I have tae do now?"

"The competitors get ready by changing into FlightWear specially for the race." Haifa answered her. "If you follow me I'll show you where you and my niece can do that."

Jaime thanked them and the three Time Travellers followed the two native females.

Alexia suddenly stopped and held back Jaime. "I'm going to find The Doctor and the rest, tell him what's going on."

Jaime nodded and watched her mum hurry off before turning to Jenny. "Can you go with her, make sure she's OK."

"Are you sure? What about…"

"I'll be fine and dandy." Jaime interrupted her sister. "Just make sure ma' gets tae Da' okay."

Jenny nodded and Flash Stepped after Alexia. The Scots-girl once more hurried after her two new friends, already mentally speaking to J.D about what she'd just learned.

* * *

There were several booths all in a row and all of them were giving out FlightWear for the participants. They all looked particularly busy. Though Jaime noticed there was no pushing and people looked well behaved. So Jaime got in line with Janine, and despite wanting to use Mind Control on them, she didn't dare. As far as she could see within her Time Sense they were actually really nice people with very little trouble happening.

And from the looks of it these future humans were taking care of their colonised planet. Maybe a lot better than the past humans do with Earth. When she took a proper look at the competitors around her she noticed they weren't just young, but older types as well. Those who were into their fifties, sixties and seventies. Were they very skilled at SuperSonic flight? Were they all much better than her?

Eventually the queue she was in shortened until it was Janine and Haifa standing in front of the booth. "What's your name my dear?" The woman sitting at the booth asked.

"Janine Asghar." Janine replied.

The woman looked down at what was in front of her and began to peruse her list until she found the right name. "Oh, here we are. You're under the Young Adult category. Now what is your level of Telekinesis?" The woman then questioned.

"It's at Basic Level." Janine replied almost shyly.

Waves of surprise washed off the woman when she heard this. "Basic? Girls your age are usually Advanced by now. Do you not train?"

Janine opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by her Aunt. "Janine was a late developer," Haifa explained. "Her TK didn't manifest until she was eight."

Jaime furrowed her brow, puzzled as to why Telekinesis manifesting at an older age mattered. She wanted to read their Minds but she didn't know whether they would feel it or not.

The woman turned her attention to Haifa. "And who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Haifa Nazari, Janine's Aunt and Race Guardian."

A look of understanding appeared on the woman's face as well as it washing off her in waves. "Ahh, now I understand," the woman said. "Yes, the slow ones are always late to develop."

Embarrassment washed off poor Janine and Haifa shifted on her feet, feeling awkward.

As for Jaime, she was feeling very angry over what she'd just heard. She knew Arabics and Muslims could be downright judgemental at the best of times, but this was ridiculous. Static electricity crackled from Jaime's fingers and a warm light wind played at her hair as she glared at the woman sitting at her booth. She REALLY wanted to teach the arrogant thing a lesson.

She was on the verge of striking until J.D spoke up in her Mind. *Jaime? Are you okay?* He questioned urgently and she sensed he was worried. *I can sense a lot of anger from you.*

Grimacing, the Scots-girl decided to take in a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. *I'm fine,* Jaime replied back once she did. *Nothin' tae worry 'bout, but I'll speak tae you later.* She sensed his confusion and general moodiness before she returned to her surroundings.

The woman at the booth was still waffling on and basically being offensive. "I take it your dexterity, mass and strength are all at a Basic Level aswell." The woman sighed in exasperation. "I don't know why you even bothered to sign up to this race." A wave of anger came from Haifa and she was about to defend her niece until a package was shoved at them. "Your FlightWear." The woman said rather tersely.

Haifa took the package and guided an upset Janine away from the booth.

A pissed off Jaime stepped up to the woman with a glare.

"Name." The woman asked without even looking up.

Doing her best to be discreet as possible, Jaime quickly skimmed the woman's Mind, but even so, she jumped in surprise, suspicion washing off her. The woman's name was Salam. A very old fashioned Arabic name. Maybe this was why she was being such an offensive arse. "Jaime MacInarah." The Scots-girl replied.

Hearing the name mentioned, Salam looked up at the naturally pale female, a disgusted scowl appearing on her face seconds later. "Oh, so you must be the Off-worlder!" She spoke, voice slightly raised as well as actually sounding disgusted.

"Aye, that would be me!" Jaime replied with a roll of her eyes. She could feel waves of curiosity, confusion and humour washing off those stood around her. If this woman wanted trouble she was going to give it back twice as much!

"Never known a foreigner to join these races. Especially one who clearly stands out from the rest of us!" She chuckled at her own joke while some of those who heard groaned and shook their heads.

Folding her arms, Jaime smirked and kept her anger in check. Rassilon! Not only was she rude and ignorant, but racist as well. Thankfully it seemed not everyone approved of Salam's language.

"How old are you?" Salam now asked. "You look to be in your twenties, so I should put you into the Twenties to Thirties category."

Jaime shook her head. "Actually, I'm 124 years old," she answered back. "Do you have a category for that?"

Salam remained silent, stunned by the admission of age. There were several gasps of amazement and utterances of 'looking good for 100' and 'what? Really?'

"Oh, come off it," Salam angrily spat. "You must be pulling my leg. You don't look old enough to be past 100 years old. Allah, these white people have an odd sense of humour."

Silently shrugging her shoulders, Jaime watched as Salam found her name on the register and added her to the Twenties and Thirties category.

"What Level is your T.K?" Salam questioned next. It was followed by a snort of derision. "You're probably a wannabe of some sort. Likely to be a Basic Leveller…or even less."

Jaime raised her brows in a rather questioning way before grinning. She really couldn't wait to wipe that smirk off that woman's face.

"Salam, you've really got to stop being so judgmental." Someone behind Jaime spoke up.

Salam glared at someone behind the Scots-girl and opened her mouth to give them a good telling off.

"My Level of telekinesis is Ultimate." Jaime replied, smirking when Salam shut her mouth and stared at her.

"What?" The woman uttered in disbelief. "That's impossible. Nobody's Ultimate. There's a few Master Levellers here, but none of us are Ultimates."

Jaime looked around when she heard a few murmurs of agreement. She wondered if she should tell them she wasn't just telekinetic, but a hint of danger told her that wasn't a good idea. "It is possible and I am very much an Ultimate," Jaime replied with authority. "My dexterity, mass and strength are all at Absolute." There were a few more murmurs of disbelief and amazement.

"How are we supposed to compete with that?" Somebody was heard to whine and Jaime grimaced. "If it helps I've only just learned how tae fly Super-Sonic." She answered the person who'd spoken.

In reply, Salam laughed. "You really are pulling my leg, White Girl," Salam spat. "You're new to Super-Sonic flight, yet you claim to be an Ultimate?" Jaime suddenly found a package being thrown at her and she quickly caught it. "Your FlightWear. Now get out of my sight, White Girl. There are other people more deserving than you waiting in line." Salam snapped rudely.

That's when Jaime's patience finally snapped and she dropped the package at her feet, before leaning forward and slamming her fists so hard on the booth's surface it cracked underneath her fists. Things became deathly quiet after that. "And I think you need tae be told a few home truths." Jaime snarled, beginning to full on read the woman's Mind.

Meanwhile, Salam stared, almost as if hypnotised, at Jaime's dark eyes. They were angry and cold and fiery at the same time.

* * *

Package in hand, Jaime stormed away from the registration booths, ignoring those who congratulated her on standing up to Salam. Apparently she wasn't well liked and it showed. After being given a good talking too, Salam had cited a nervous breakdown and walked off. However, the fella who had replaced her was nice and understanding, apologetic over Salam's behaviour as he took down Jaime's details. But she didn't see the need. It was Salam who should be apologising.

"What did you do?" Haifa asked once she rejoined the Scots-Girl. "How did you know all that stuff about her?"

"Just a few lucky guesses I suppose." Jaime replied after a shrug of her shoulders. Then she frowned thoughtfully over what Haifa just said. "Wait!" She stopped and so did Haifa. "I thought you knew her?" Jaime questioned but Haifa shook her head.

"No. She's not from around here, but she's always officiating at these events and she's nearly always opinionated."

Raising her brows, Jaime was surprised. "Och, aye? Well I suppose she'll be less opinionated in future." She fully turned her attention to the young Palestinian woman. "Is your niece okay? After all those things that woman said 'bout her."

Haifa nodded, looking somewhat awkward. "Yes, she was upset for a bit, but she's okay now."

Eyes narrowed, Jaime studied the young woman's reactions and felt her emotions along the way. "I dinnae mean tae interfere in personal issues, but what exactly is wrong with your niece tae be considered 'slow'?" She asked, air-quoting the last word.

Haifa groaned and shook her head, before resuming her walk. Jaime joined her. "I don't like the term 'slow', because that's what she isn't," she explained. "She's only Dyslexic, and maybe a bit Dysgraphic. And she has her head in the clouds most times, but she really is a smart girl, smarter than most of us here. It's just Ramallah, that's her mum, wants to treat her like a normal person…"

She stopped walking again and turned to Jaime. "It's just that…disabilities and learning difficulties are incredibly rare here. Once or twice in a generation. Their telekinesis develops late, slowly or barely present at all. They literally get no help, no respite care and they don't have anywhere to go. But Janine, she's different, smarter than the others. Only because of her Dyslexia nobody wants to give her a chance. So to prove a point she was signed up to the race by her mother."

With a slight nod of her head and a thoughtful sounding grunt, Jaime mulled over what she was just told. Here was another mother going beyond the call of duty to get her daughter to be taken seriously. It was similar to her own mother doing her very best to protect her. "That's fan-dabby-dozy," Jaime finally replied. "However, I dinnae think Janine is ordinary or normal. She's clearly a very special girl."

Haifa chuckled and they started walking again. "Oh, yeah. She's certainly that." She replied. "She wants to join the emergency services to rescue people, just like her favourite TV Superhero from the 21st Century."

Jaime furrowed her brows, an odd feeling coming to her. "Sounds interestin'." She muttered. "So how exactly do you get TV from the 21st Century?" She knew it was currently the mid 30th Century and it probably wasn't possible, unless they had Satellites and Relays. They would have had plenty of time to get a few of them launched.

"We don't, but we do get Traders coming by monthly." Haifa replied. "Janine especially loves the comics and TV show about a female Superhero sworn to protect a Royal family, but goes around rescuing people who need it. The name of the show escapes me, but the main character's name is Tyler…Lexy Tyler."

Jaime's eyes widened in surprise and she stumbled a little before regaining her footing. "Oh, aye! I think I know what you're talkin' 'bout. Seen a couple of episodes myself." She replied.

A grunt came from the younger female. "Janine is always saying she wants to be like Lexy, wanting to rescue and save people."

The widest grin ever appeared on Jaime's face. Lexy Tyler's Superhero name was The Black Bullett. She was based off the real Black Bullet, who happened to be herself. So technically Janine wanted to be just like Jaime. And now she had a good feeling about those two.

They had reached a large building that was used as a changing room for those participating in the race. Janine was struggling with her FlightWear and it seemed nobody else wanted to help her. Haifa sighed and rolled her eyes. "See what I mean!?" She muttered and stormed off to help her niece.

The flying gear was a dark navy blue colour and it reminded Jaime of the athletic wear female Muslim athletes wore in swimming and running. She began to get changed, ignoring the looks and whispers from other people in the room. When she had her FlightWear on halfway, a curious Jaime turned her attention to Haifa. "So what exactly does the winner of this race get anyway?" She queried.

"They get to Back Travel." Janine replied to the question.

Jaime glanced over at her, sensing something off about the mention of 'back travel'. Though it didn't feel like anything dangerous. "And what's back travel?" Jaime asked her.

But Haifa shook her head. "It's too complicated to understand." She said and the Scots-girl narrowed her eyes at the woman when she felt a shudder run through her body. Why was Haifa lying?

"It's not complicated at all!" A confused Janine spoke up. "Back Travelling lets us travel back in time," she explained. "So that we can go back to the land of our ancestors."

"Wha'?" Jaime loudly blurted out, her eyes wide. Hearing what Janine just said actually surprised her. But it also seriously worried her. No wonder Haifa lied to her.

And hearing the loud exclaim, along with the stunned expression on Jaime's face, the woman in question tried to play down the situation. "We can't all do it," she quickly told the Scots-girl. "We need special training in order to gain the ability to Back Travel."

Taking in a deep breath, Jaime continued with changing into her FlightWear. "Why dae you dae it?" She questioned. "Back Travellin' I mean!" She really needed to know what was going on here and what exactly their intention was. Why they felt the need to reach Israel and the Palestinian Territories back on Earth.

"We do it to ensure the longevity of our ancestors." Somebody else spoke up and Jaime looked over at her. "To save our people from dying in a reckless genocide."

'Oh, for the love of sanity!' Jaime thought to herself, shocked now. Was this the reason why she could never get close enough to their region of the Middle-East on Earth? Because it was already full of people from the future with the ability to time travel attempting to rewrite the Timeline?

"How many get sent back?" Jaime further questioned.

"Only twice a year." Haifa replied. "We don't know if they ever manage to change a thing though."

"Is that a problem?" The same female demanded to know when she noticed the shocked expression on Jaime's face.

Looking around, the Scots-girl noticed quite a few females were looking at her, various waves of negative emotion washing off them. "Och, nae problem at all," she replied with a nervous grin. "I find that a wee bit commendable actually. Nowt wrong with wantin' tae keep your ancestors from dyin' an early death." 'I jus' hope you lot know what you're doin'. She didn't say this last bit out loud as she put the hood up on the FlightWear, followed by fixing on a Flight Cape. Then she noticed something was missing. "Hey, where are the flight goggles?" Jaime questioned.

"You don't need goggles," Haifa told Jaime. "All FlightWear have personal shields in them. Along with a beacon to let you know when your time to fly is near."

A surprised grunt emitted from Jaime's mouth. Apparently they had thought of everything with this race of theirs. "Right. Need a wee quick word with the family." She muttered and quickly exited the changing room.

* * *

With a need to tell everyone what she'd just leaned, Jaime decided to take the quick route and teleported straight to the rest of the Time Travellers once she sensed where they were. They were still in the spectators area, except they appeared to be getting directions to a couple of points of interest. Including a museum chronicling the history of Palestine and Palestinians of the past. She waited until the helpful person left, then she spoke up. "You'd never believe what I've jus' been told!" Jaime exclaimed as she pushed her hood down while ignoring several cries of surprise from them.

"By heck, Jaime! Did you really need to sneak up on us like that?" Alexia admonished her daughter.

Jaime just shrugged her shoulders, a sheepish smile on her face.

"What are you wearing?" Amy questioned, laughing.

"It's the Official FlightWear they use." Jaime replied, rolling her eyes. "And before you ask they have a personal shield and some sort of beacon tae let the participant know know it's their turn." She added.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes, I gathered that once John, Jenny and Alexia told us. How long do you have to wait?"

"Might be by the end of the day, depends how fast they go." Jaime answered him, noticing J.D circling around her. "Bein' an off-worlder they ranked me at the very bottom. Last tae fly." She didn't want to mention the racism she received from Salam. She was only one person out of the thousands of Palestinians on this planet that seemed the way she was. Not to mention her ma' seemed to be hero worshipping these people. She would be so disappointed.

*See somethin' you like?* Jaime privately asked the Half-Time Lord, feeling waves of his arousal washing off him.

J.D's face was blushing pink and he was so hard he felt he might explode if he didn't get off soon. *You well and truly hot in that.* He replied.

A mischievous grin appeared on Jaime's face. *Why thank you, dear!* She said to him before sending several suggestive images to him.

John's brown eyes widened, then he gulped. Before he knew it he had grabbed his bond-mate, pulled her towards him and began kissing her passionately. Jaime kissed back just as passionately, putting her arms around him.

Amy was heard to groan. "Urgh, get a room!" She cried out.

Alexia shook her head in disbelief. "There is a time and a place and this isn't it!" She said.

"Isn't there a rule about no public displays of affection allowed with Muslims and Arabs?" Rose asked The Doctor while checking their surroundings in case people were looking and disapproving. Too many times in their early adventures had they come across a planet where hand holding was frowned upon.

But The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, that's the more extreme side of Islamic countries you're thinking about." He told Rose.

"Saudi Arabia for one thing," Alexia commented. "Iran, Abu Dhabi, Dubai…even though it's a popular holiday spot for some silly reason." She shook her head. "But here, I don't think they particularly care."

"I think you might be right," Rory spoke up. "That couple over there are grinning."

Jenny followed his gaze and saw the couple sitting on the bleachers a few rows away. However, she noticed there weren't the only ones as a handful of people walking past made comments of 'coming up for air' and 'that's true love'. They really didn't seem to mind.

Finally John and Jaime broke apart, both of them gasping for air while staring at each other, smiling away. Then John let out a chuckle while Jaime giggled, continuing to feel his arousal washing off him. *I really need to…I gotta…* J.D spluttered in her Mind.

A teasing grin appeared on Jaime's face. *Keep it in, Big Boy. Good things come to those who wait!* she told him and J.D groaned out loud.

"Excuse me!" The Doctor interrupted. "Are you two done now?" He asked, brow raised. The two looked back at the Time Lord with sheepish expressions on their faces. Then Jaime nodded her head silently. "Good, now maybe you can tell us what you found out." The Doctor requested.

"Och, aye!" The Scots-girl turned her attention towards her dad. "I found out what the winner of the race gets." She said, a hint of a grim smile appearing.

"Which is?" The Doctor encouraged.

"Back Travel." Jaime revealed, feeling waves of confusion washing off her fellow Time Travellers.

"And what is this 'Back Travel'?" Rose questioned.

"Time Travel." Jaime answered.

"WHAT!" Both John and The Doctor exclaimed at the same time.

"What do you mean, Time Travel?" The Doctor demanded. "It may be the 30th Century for these people, but they certainly shouldn't be able to Time Travel. How do they do it?"

"By flyin' as fast as they can." Jaime answered him back and held up a finger before she could be interrupted by the Time Lord. "They cannae all dae it though. They have tae be specially trained in order tae Back Travel." She watched grimly as The Doctor began to pace about worriedly.

"Why do they want to Back Travel anyway?" Jenny asked.

"It's so they can travel back tae their ancestral home of the Palestinian Territories." Everyone was looking very confused, apart from Jenny who suddenly gasped. "They're trying to stop a genicide from happening!" She uttered, her eyes were wide.

"WHAT!" This time the exclaim not only came from The Doctors, but from Alexia as well. Shock, disappointment, sadness and anger washed off her. She couldn't believe there was going to be a genocide in Gaza and the West Bank. It wasn't right. Not right at all.

"They can't do this. Don't they realise what they'll do to the Timelines?" The Doctor worried. He groaned angrily and shook his head. "They can't just go back in time to try an attempt to stop a genocide from happening. Think of the paradoxes."

"And the Reapers." Rose added.

Jaime sighed. "I think it's a wee bit too late for that," she said. "When I was on my own and on Earth I tried several times tae get into Israel and the Palestinian Territories. 'Cept I could never get close tae it no matter how hard I tried. It always felt like a really bad Earthquake was goin' tae happen and I'd be repelled away. I could feel people dyin' and cryin' for help but I just couldnae save 'em." There was a depressing silence as Jaime mulled over those events in her Mind.

Meanwhile, J.D put his arm around her shoulders in comfort. It wasn't often she'd tell them about those lone adventures, but when she did he always felt sad for her and what she went through.

"The whole area is Paradoxical black spot. I dinnae even think the TARDIS would land their either." Jaime finished.

The Doctor was scowling now, annoyed that a situation like this could very well spiral out of control. "Yes, exactly!" He uttered. "Which is why we have to stop them from making a bad situation worse." He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up. "We need to find out who's in charge and put a stop to it."

Jaime grimaced when she heard a murmur of disapproval from a group of natives as they walked past. It was becoming obvious these colonised people didn't like interference from outsiders. Their ancestors already had enough of that starting from the 20th Century. "You could always try lookin' for the organiser of these events," Jaime suggested. "They'd likely lead you tae the proper authorities. But jus' be careful, 'cause they really dinnae like people outside their community tellin' them what tae do."

Raising a brow, amazement washed off the Doctor, followed by a snort of disbelief. "I can't promise you there'll be no trouble," he told Jaime as he started looking around for a Race Official. "But we really need to put a stop the the so-called 'Back Travelling' for the sake of the Universe."

"Why can't you leave them to it?" Alexia questioned out of confusion. "All they're doing is going back to save their people from brutality, murder and oppression."

This time Jaime winced. She was beginning to think her mother was a freedom fighter in a previous life.

"I'm sorry to say this, Alexia, but the destruction and genocide of the Palestinians and their Territories became a part of Earth History." The Doctor explained to the woman. "It's a Fixed Point in Time. It can't be stopped."

Alexia shook her head, eyes wide and moist with unshed tears. "Oh no!" She cried out, putting her hand over her mouth. Jaime, Rose and Jenny all felt and saw her sadness, anger and despair coming from the woman, making Jaime realise her ma' must really care about these people and their ancestors. "So what now? History repeats itself, only this time nobody gives a fuck?" A bitter Alexia angrily spat out.

"Actually, no. It doesn't go unnoticed." J.D spoke up. "Through the use of Social Media, many atrocities were documented. Various governments across the world condemned the actions of the government that started it in the first place, and they caught the attention of the likes of the UN, The Hague, UNICEF, Amnesty International and other organisations created to aid the downtrodden. None of it goes unnoticed considering it had been ignored for quite some time before that."

Rose felt a bout of satisfaction from Alexia over the explanation. But she could see that the older woman was still angry. Despite that, Alexia turned to Join The Doctor, Rose, Jenny and the Ponds in search of the authorities.

That just left Jaime and J.D with a lot of time to waste.

* * *

Several long hours later Jaime was watching the big screen, near the starting position, as her young friend raced through the course at an exceptional speed. Her timing ticking along on the left side of the screen. The fastest Flight Time so far was placed on the right side of the screen. Jaime knew she could beat that Time easily. Though she hadn't realised that Janine had been placed second to last until she got here.

Several hours before she was due to race Jaime knew she had time to spare, so she took a hold of J.D's hand and took a walk around the city they were in and looking for places of interest, which also included food when they became hungry. While they were doing that, she began teasing J.D to near insanity via telekinesis and suggestive, explicit images in his Mind. The Half-Time Lord soon started whining how he needed relief, but Jaime ignored him, telling him he could wait a little more.

Unfortunately, and maybe fortunately for J.D, the teasing came to an end when Jaime experienced a vision warning her of the serious consequences if The Doctor continued to get involved in Palestinian policies. Feeling a wee bit scared, Jaime telepathically asked The Doctor if he and the others had found the authorities yet. He replied that he had and that he was having a a hell of a time with trying to convince them to stop time travelling.

So within seconds, Jaime and J.D teleported to where The Doctor and Co were. There was a group of mostly male authorities who were clearly very angry with The Doctor. So it was left up to Jaime, along with Alexia and Rose, to confess that they were from 21st Century Earth and that Time Travel, or in their case 'Back Travelling' wasn't an every day thing there. And without knowing the Time Lines the effects of interference could be very dangerous.

The authorities weren't impressed and one of them told the Time Travellers to visit the Museum of Historic Palestine as they apparently knew what they were doing. That was the end of discussion and if they carried on they would all be arrested for breach of peace.

Begrudgedly, The Doctor walked away, annoyed, while Jaime sighed in relief. J.D hurried after his brother and told The Doctor the situation could have been worse, telling him about the vision Jaime and himself had experienced. Minutes later a beeping was heard, followed by Jaime letting out an exclamation. She told everyone she was up next at the Time Trials and hurried off.

Now here she was, watching the big HoloScreen and waiting for her turn. Jaime saw that poor Janine was already slowest than the fastest time and she was likely going to end up bottom last. Well, that was until the girl sped forward a little faster and the sound of a Sonic Boom was heard in the far off distance.

"Och, brilliant!" The Scots-girl uttered, a grin on her face. "Fan-dabby-dozy, she did it, she actually did it." Lowering her shields for several seconds Jaime felt a flood of surprise wash over her. It appeared her fellow people had underestimated young Janine. "Oh, good one." Jaime continued.

However, the girl was still slow despite her newfound ability to fly Super-Sonic. Jaime didn't know whether her young friend would still be racing on Day 2. Twelve minutes and fifty-six seconds later, Janine reached the finish line and her time was added alongside nine other people who were fastest slowest, the last one being sixteen minutes and thirty-nine seconds. It made Jaime wonder what that meant for the girl.

"Okay, you're the last one. Let's see what you can do," a Race Official spoke up. "And hurry, we don't have much daylight left." Well that was obvious. As Jaime pulled her hood up and took her place at the starting line she could see that the Sun was beginning to set. "Ready…" The Race Official continued but frowned seconds later as Jaime concentrated. She had Five Minutes and Fifty-nine Seconds to beat, with the slowest being nineteen minutes. The Official counted down to one. "Go!" He uttered and Jaime kicked into flight, flying as fas as she could along the course.


	49. The Super-Sonic Race - Day Two

It was the second day of the Super-Sonic Race and Alexia, along with her fellow Time Travellers, were visiting the suggested Museum of Palestinian History. Their guide was the impressionable Zeytoona Wasem… Well, that's what Alexia thought anyway. When Zeytoona was not being a tour guide, she was a teacher, followed by being an advocate for Human, Humanoid and Reptile Rights and Anti-Slavery. All that quite impressed Alexia and she was really starting to like the Palestinians of the future. They could do what they wanted whenever they wanted, without being persecuted.

Meanwhile, Jaime was in a world of her own as she followed the group around the Museum. In actuality she was strategising on how to fly faster around the course. The Scots-girl was particularly miffed over being unable to beat the 5:59:06 recorded by someone in the Fastest Flyer group. Her own time was somewhat slower than that, which placed her 2nd running. The 1st being the whoever that managed the course in over five minutes. And that really made her want to know who could fly faster than her.

Unfortunately many of the participants had been avoiding her since her confrontation with Salam, followed by The Doctor's confrontation with the authorities. Word had spread that they were here to cause trouble. Which wasn't true at all. Jaime sighed, pulling herself from her thoughts and listened to what the tour guide was saying.

Zeytoona had already gone through the earlier history of Palestine, starting with the Crusades in the 11th and 15th Centuries, before ending in the 25th Century. Oddly enough everything about their history was accurate down to the minor details. Now Zeytoona was getting to the history of how the planet was colonised.

"We owe our continued existence thanks to the Cosmonaut Rania Bacher and her team. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here right now." She said as they entered another part of the museum.

Staring around the room in awe, Jaime's eyes caught sight of a full scale statue of a female wearing a Spacesuit, without the helmet, standing in the middle of the room on a plinth. Walking over to it she noticed there were words written on it. "'To live free, breathe free, and smell free, the shackles of oppression, persecution, abuse and tyranny have been cast aside. Never again will we suffer from hardship and cruelty. We will be free forever'." Jaime read, brows furrowing soon after.

"Yes, minutes after the rocket made landfall and they set foot on the planet, Rania was quoted to have said those exact words." Zeytoona explained. "She was a forward thinking young woman who only wanted the best for her people."

Alexia nodded in appreciation as she too looked at the Statue. "She sounds like a very level headed young woman." She stated.

Rose watched as The Doctor investigated other things around the room before turning her attention to the tour guide. "Who else was part of the crew?" She asked.

"Apart from the Fifteen Palestinians in transit, there were six crew members on board the 'Starcade'. That's the name of the Rocket Ship they were travelling in." Zeytoona answered Rose's question. "There was Rania, obviously. Followed by an Israeli, a Chinese, a Russian, a Briton and an American. A week after landfall a fatality was recorded by one of the Cosmonauts. The American was killed by wild animal when they went off exploring."

Jaime narrowed her eyes in suspicion when her body suddenly shuddered. The tour guide wasn't telling the truth, so it made her wonder what really happened to the American.

"That is unfortunate," J.D spoke up, having felt what Jaime had felt. "What about the other Cosmonauts?" He then asked. "If Rania was looking to give her fellow Palestinians a new home then wouldn't having an Israeli Cosmonaut onboard be an issue?"

Rose nodded her head in agreement and waited for an answer. Jenny seemed puzzled, along with Rory, while Amy was with The Doctor.

Zeytoona laughed. "You would think so, but no. The Israeli Cosmonaut fell in love with one of the Palestinians." The guide turned to Jaime with a hint of a smile. "I believe you crossed paths with one of their relatives at the registration booths yesterday."

At first Jaime was puzzled over what she was talking about. Until she realised what Zeytoona actually meant. "Och, you mean Salam?" She asked and Zeytoona nodded. "Aye, I had the misfortune tae meet her. Gave her a good talkin' too though."

Confusion washed off her mother. "What do you mean?" She asked. "What happened?"

But Jaime just shook her head. "It was nowt." She replied, noticing J.D raise a questioning brow.

"As for me, I'm one part Russian and one part British heritage." Zeytoona stated proudly.

"What about the Rocket Ship?" J.D asked. "Where did that go?" He had noticed that the top half of the rocket was on the other side of the room on display. To his surprise it was Jaime who answered this question.

"It's in the park," the Scots-girl said. "The Rocket Ship is alongside the race course. It's impressive and about ten stories tall."

"It was put there on the 100th anniversary of Landfall." Zeytoona explained. "It's quite the popular attraction." She turned away from the statue and walked over to a wall with photographic images of what appeared to be a blue star and a 3D Holographic image of several planets. "This is our Planetary System. There are exactly twenty Planets in the System. And this…" The guide pointed at the images of the blue star. "…is the dying twin Sun that gave us our powers."

"What's through here and why is the door locked?" The Doctor questioned about another area of the museum that was clearly off limits. He didn't wait for an answer and used his Sonic to unlock the door.

"Hey, wait!" A wide-eyed Zeytoona called out as The Doctor grabbed the handle and opened the door. "You can't go in there, it's not finished yet!"

However, the Doctor ignored the guide and sauntered into the next room anyway. He was followed by the rest of the Time Travellers, including the tour guide, and they stopped and stared at what they saw.

"As I was saying, we've yet to open this section of the Museum," Zeytoona said, stepping in front of The Doctor. "Only we've still got a lot of work to do."

In his usual rude way, The Doctor pushed past her and walked further into the room. He noticed there was a bank of monitors across the room, along with a small group of people sitting in front of them and wearing a headset. There were stacks of folders lying about and Alexia noticed at least two of the people at the monitors were writing something down.

"What's going on here, Doctor?" A confused Rory asked.

"It looks like the so called 'Back Travel' is directed from within here." The Doctor answered him.

"Look, this room…" Zeytoona spoke and moved to block their view of the monitors. "This room is a very Time Sensitive room."

Somewhat surprised with her use of those words, The Doctor raised a brow and waited for Zeytoona to continue with what she had to say. "We don't just send the Scouts back in Time on a whim."

The Doctor let out a humoured snort. "No, you're just sending them back to mess with a Fixed Point in Time."

But Zeytoona shook her head. "That's not what we're doing either!"

Another shudder ran through Jaime's body and this time she glared at the tourist guide.

Oddly she seemed to sense this and smiled grimly. "Okay, so we were doing that, until Planet Earth's President warned our Scouts to stop messing with Time. All we can do is delay the inevitable."

Rose felt bouts of confusion from her fellow Time Travellers.

"Hold up a bit. Planet Earth has a President? As in 'the whole Planet'?" Alexia asked, amazed. "Since when did that happen? They're not American are they?"

Zeytoona shook her head again. "No. All our Scouts know is that they're an off-worlder and they've been given the privalage of World Presidency."

A somewhat irate Doctor began pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair. "So let me get this straight, you all know it's a bad idea to stop a Fixed Point in Time, yet you're still sending people back in Time? Whatever for?" There were several murmurs of agreement from the Time Travelling troupe, except for Jaime who was looking rather thoughtful.

"Because after a suggestion from Earth's President and a discussion between tne Scouts and the Council we decided to give protection to our ancestors, keep them from harm and serious danger."

Apart from the sounds of scribbling in the room, a short silence fell for 31.4 seconds before Amy spoke up. "So what you're saying is, you're doing a Terminator but without the Terminating?" Zeytoona, Jenny and The Doctor looked at the ginger in puzzlement. "You know, Arnie is sent back in time to protect John Connor being murdered by the superior Terminator." She added.

"If the analogy suits you, then yes, that is what we're doing." Zeytoona replied.

Meanwhile John was looking at all the stacks of paperwork out of curiosity before looking over at those sat at their monitors. "So what's all this about?" He questioned about the paperwork and technicians.

The tour guide turned to him, eyes wide. "Please, don't touch those folders. They're arranged alphabetically…"

J.D took a step back from them, hands raised.

"It's evidence of all the wrong-doings done towards the Palestinians of the past. This is a museum and all the paperwork will be archived for future viewing."

The Half-Time Lord nodded in understanding.

"As for the Scouts, they're also gathering information daily, and once they have enough evidence of wrong-doing they'll give it over to Planet Earth's global government organisation."

"I think she means tne United Nations." Jaime stated when she felt confusion wash off her mum.

"Oh! I see," Alexia uttered. "If you can't stop a massacre from happening you can at least get justice over flagrant human rights abuses." The alternative made Alexia feel a tiny bit better, but it still meant that thousands of Palestinians were going to die.

"Yes, exactly that. Thank you for understanding what we're doing here." Zeytoona said to Alexia.

The woman smiled at the tour guide, but jumped in surprise when there was a sudden rapid beeping. She turned to her daughter when she heard a burst of musical language from her.

"That's my time again. See you in a wee bit!" And she teleported away.

Zeytoona was heard to gasp. "Wow! She's definitely an ultimate. None of us have the ability to teleport like that!" She said in amazement.

* * *

Sitting on the bleachers that were set up for those that had already raced, Janine watched the big screen as her new off-world friend flew quite quick along the course. She was going so fast that everything was a blur. And when she looked at the time she saw it was already nearing the six minute mark. The fastest time shown on screen so far was 5:59.06. In order to beat that time, Janine realised Jaime had to go even faster.

Janine herself had already flown the course as part of the category she'd been put in. And out of the ten others who flew she had managed 8th place. Janine was happy about that despite being called a 'Fastest Slow' flyer, never-the-less she was just pleased she got to take part. At least it proved she wasn't totally incompetent and she hoped that more people would give her a chance.

The sound of a Sonic Boom was heard in the distance and Janine watched the HoloScreen as Jaime flew even faster. This appeared to do some good, yet it still wasn't enough. When Jaime reached the finish line, which was strangely followed by a mild earth tremor when she landed, her time was recorded as 5:59.10. Just a couple of microseconds slower than Leith Totah.

Everybody on Falastin knew who the fastest person on the planet was and it was well documented. Leith Totah lived on the other side of the world, he was a firefighter and he'd been training non-stop the whole year for this race and had achieved Master Level in his telekinesis, one of the very few people around the world who were Masters. Master Levels were very rare. And nobody ever seemed to achieve the Ultimate Level of T.K. He was even interviewed on the news saying he was going to win this year's race come hell or high-water. And it really looked like he was going to do it.

Deciding to look for Jaime at the finish line, Janine stood up, practically skipped off the bleachers and began to run. Only she didn't get very far because she suddenly tripped up and went crashing to the ground, the fall knocking the air out of her and leaving her momentarily stunned.

"Where are you running off to, Slo-Mo?" A familiar voice asked and Janine grimaced at the name call. She really hated being called that.

Two pairs of feet walked into her sight line and Janine looked up at who was stood in her way. Rami and Sami Abboud. They were twins and a year younger than her. They'd both competed in the Young Adult category in the race…and they really liked to make her life hell.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." She told the twins once she was back on her feet.

Janine went to walk away but Rami, or was it Sami, swung his arm out and the girl yelped as her feet were swept out from underneath her. This time she landed on her back with a thud.

"Whoops!" One of them mocked and both twins laughed callously. Janine inwardly groaned as Sami, or maybe it was Rami, stood over her. "Don't get cocky with us, Slo-Mo. Just because you're the 'break-out star' of this race doesn't mean you're better than the rest of us."

The other twin nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, 8th place in the Fastest Slowest? There's nothing to be proud about that. It just goes to show you're nothing but slow."

Janine gingerly made it back to her feet once again, trying to figure out what she wanted to say and being careful about it. She really needed them to understand that bullying her wasn't going to work anymore. "All I want is to be taken seriously!" Janine blurted out after awhile.

The twins laughed at her. "Someone like you?" Rami spoke. "Nahh, you'll never be taken seriously!" He then used his telekinesis to punch her hard in the arm, causing Janine to yelp in pain.

"What was that for?" She cried out, rubbing her arm and grimacing.

"For getting ideas above your station." Sami told her and also Telekinetically punched her hard on the arm. Once again Janine cried out in pain and rubbed her arm.

"Don't think you're better than us," Rami warned. "Because you'll always be slow."

"Yeah, Slo-Mo," Sami added. "Slow-Mo, Slo-Mo, Slo-Mo…"

"OI!" Someone shouted very loudly which caused all three teenagers to jump in shock and look up at the shouter.

Janine saw it was Jaime storming towards them and she looked really very angry. Her shout had been so loud that people had stopped to watch her.

"Wha' the hell dae you think you're daein'?" Jaime snarled at the twins once she reached them.

Eyes wide, Janine took a fearful step back when she noticed how dark her friend's eyes had gotten. Not to mention they looked fiery and cold at the same time.

"What's it to you?" Rami answered back rather cheekily.

An animalistic snarl came from Jaime and then the faint sound of crackling and the smell of some sort of energy was heard and smelt. This time a wide-eyed Janine took a few quick step backwards, unsure about what was happening.

"It's got everythin' tae dae with me," Jaime growled. "I saw wha' ye did tae Janine."

Rami rolled his eyes. "So? All we were doing were teaching her a lesson. What are you gonna do about it?" He challenged cheekily.

The air around them seemed to get hot and Janine observed as a light warm breeze played at Jaime's hair. And when she looked more closely at her friend she noticed an odd shimmering around her, which just looked really odd.

"Och, I'll show ye wha' I'll dae 'bout it!" Jaime snarled, only to take in a short, sharp breath and closed her eyes. The odd shimmering, the breeze, the hot air and the crackling of energy all dissipated within seconds. The twins snickered at Jaime's reaction.

"What? Is that it?" Rami asked with a sneer.

Jaime's dark angry eyes flashed open. "No. Go and take a long, long walk." She ordered.

To her astonishment Janine watched as the twins did as they were told and walked away. But she also noticed their faces and eyes were blank of any type of expression. Almost as if they'd been hypnotised. Though that couldn't be right because all she'd told them was to just walk away. Janine jumped in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her attention to Jaime.

"Are you okay?" The Scots-girl asked her, with a look of concern.

Eyes wide, Janine just nodded her head.

Jaime frowned at her. "Are you sure?" She questioned.

Janine nodded her head again. "Yeah, I've had worse." She replied and a grim smile appeared on Jaime's face.

"Aye, me too!" She said, surprising the Palestinian girl. "I would often get a shit-ton of stick as well!"

Janine gasped and wanted to say something until her aunt appeared at her side. "Come, Janine. You don't want to hang around with trouble!" She said and the teen found herself being guided away by her Aunt Haifa.

There was a frustrated sounding groan from her friend. "Wait, will ye let me explain, please." Jaime called.

Haifa continued to guide her niece away, telling her that her mother was extremely proud of how well she did in the race. The way her Aunt Haifa treated her like a child was just as annoying as the twins name calling her.

"I'm from 21st Century Earth." Jaime explained desperately.

That did it. Both females stopped and Janine pulled away and turned to Jaime. "Really?" The girl asked and the Scots-girl nodded.

"How?" Haifa enquired. "If you are from Earth then how did you get here?"

Jaime smiled grimly again. "Can we go somewhere a wee more private?" She requested.

* * *

As they walked over to an area that was a little more quiet and private, Jaime thought over what she'd just said. She'd sensed no danger over it, nor did it seem to change any of Haifa and Janine's timelines. Maybe it meant that these two could be easily trusted.

Once they sat down at a table, in what appeared to be a picnic area, Jaime began to tell the the two how she came to be on Planet Falastin. "We wouldnae normally involve ourselves in the affairs of your people, but bein' from Earth in the 21st Century, the likes of teleportation, telekinesis and time travel doesnae happen. It's practically non-existent." Jaime explained.

Waves of confusion came from the two Palestinians and it was Haifa who spoke up first. "But if you're from 21st Century Earth then how come you're telekinetic? A powerful telekinetic by all accounts!"

With a sheepish smile, Jaime blushed at part of the comment. "I'm completely unique," she replied. "There's nobody else on Earth like me." She grinned.

"How did you get to our planet though?" Janine asked. "Did you Back Travel as well?"

Jaime shook her head. "Och, nah. I dinnae have the ability tae time travel via flight. We got here by ship. Basically it's a Time Machine, which belongs tae The Doctor."

Haifa raised her brows, looking somewhat amazed, while excitement washed off Janine as she grinned. "How does he have a Time Machine?" Haifa asked. "Did he invent it?"

"Nah," Jaime shook her head. "The Doctor is from an entirely different planet. He's a Time Lord and he and his people are Time Travellers." She looked at the two Palestinian females, hoping they understood. "Dae you get what I mean now?" She asked, but they shook their heads. "The Time Lords have the ability tae see Timelines, can sense time and Paradoxes. They can tell whether certain Points in Time are Fixed or in Flux." She could feel that Haifa and Janine were beginning to figure it out. "None of you have the abilities the Time Lords have. That's why The Doctor tried tae stop the authorities from sendin' people back in Time. Because he thought you were all messin' around with Time in the worst way possible."

Haifa shifted about on her seat. "Okay, I think I get it now," she said. "But he needn't worry. We're not 'messing around with time'. We're just saving our ancestors."

Nodding her head, Jaime agreed with the woman. "We know that now," Jaime replied. "I was in the Palestine History Museum earlier and saw what as really goin' on." Waves of confusion from the two females told Jaime they had yet to know about this little development. "It's not like The Doctor can dae anythin' anyway. He's only one man. If the Time Lords were still alive they would have put a stop tae all your Time Travellin'. Nor would any of you be telekinetic."

"What do you mean 'if the Time Lords were still around'? Is The Doctor the only one left? What happened?" Haifa questioned.

Eyes wide, Jaime sat back and went back over what she'd said. Then a grim smile appeared on her face and she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Her danger senses remained low so it seemed she could tell them about the Time War. "On a technicality, aye. But there are some hidin' out as humans, some tha' were born on a different planet, others who were born human but later came part Time Lord or full Time Lord, or some who are the result of a biological Metacrisis." She thought briefly over how she suddenly trusted these people before continuing on. "But tae all intents and purposes The Doctor is the last of his kind. There was a War involvin' his people and another nasty race that you really wouldnae want tae know. The Time War ended with everyone losin' and The Doctor's planet bein' destroyed."

There was a stunned silence from the two Palestinians. "Oh, that is so sad!" Janine cried out after awhile. "He must feel so lonely."

Jaime nodded faintly, surprised that the younger girl would actually pick up on that. "He did, for a long time. But he's got us now and he doesnae feel so lonely anymore." She replied, perking up when J.D mentally told her they had all left the museum and that he wanted to see her. Mainly because he'd sensed how angry she was earlier. So she told him where she was.

While that had been happening, Janine had been watching Jaime closely, and now she felt very curious about her. "You're not just telekinetic are you?" She suddenly asked, ignoring the cry of admonishment from her Aunt.

The question pulled Jaime away from her discussion. "Sorry, what?" She uttered, wondering if she had heard right.

"You're not just telekinetic." Janine repeated and Haifa laughed nervously. "She really doesn't mean to be rude!" She said.

But Jaime shook her head. "Nah, it's okay," she replied and fully turned her attention to Janine. "Why dae you ask that?" She questioned.

Janine perked up and stopped slouching in her seat. "It's the way you shouted at Sami and Rami when you first saw them," she began. "It was unusually loud. And when you were angry at them I heard an odd crackling noise and the smell of some sort of energy. The air around you turned warm and there was a weird breeze. And then when you told them to walk away they actually did what they were told…"

"They're a nasty little pair." Haifa added, rubbing her niece's back in comfort, while Janine silently nodded her head.

"And there was the blank expressions on their faces as they walked away. They looked like they'd been hypnotised." The girl said.

Jaime's expression turned grim as she stared back at Janine. But before she could think on it, the teen had more to say.

"And then, just now, you sort of looked like you were zoned out, but I swear I thought I could sense you talking inside your head."

Jaime let out a gasp when she heard this, feeling surprised along the way. How had Janine been able to do that when her Mind was well protected?

"I think Janine might have a point," Haifa spoke up. "There's a rumour going around that you don't know your own strength. And those things you said to Salam, they weren't just lucky guesses were they?"

The Scots-girl took in a deep breath before letting out a long sigh. She wondered how carefully she could word her words. "How very observant of you," she grimly replied. "Aye, you'd be right. I'm not jus' telekinetic. I'm MORE than telekinetic." An idea came to Jaime's Mind. "Have you two ever heard of The Omni?" She asked and watched as Janine and Haifa shook their heads. "What 'bout The Fire-Bird?" Once again they shook their heads which really disappointed Jaime. That was until another thought came to Mind when she remembered what Solomon the Trader was thinking about. "What 'bout The Hurricane?" She then queried.

That certainly got an interesting reaction from the two females. Haifa gasped, her eyes going wide in astonishment, while Janine grinned, looking and feeling amazed. "No! No way, you can't be!" Haifa uttered. "You really are Al'iiesar?" That was the Arabic translation of 'The Hurricane'.

Jaime nodded her head with a hint of a smile, listening to a Sonic boom go off in the distance. "What have you heard?" She asked.

"Al'iiesar is a Folk Tale spread throughout smaller communities," Haifa explained. "The stories vary each time it's told…"

"In the 22nd and the 23rd Centuries, Al'iiesar took on the Slave Trade," Janine blurted out in excitement. "She was so enraged by all the injustice happening towards people being used like property she swept in, smited the Slavers and breezed away in a blink of an eye."

Jaime looked stunned before letting out a laugh. "I like the sound of that. Where did you hear it?" She asked.

"At School, in Universal History class, part of Myths and Legends of the 21st to the 24th Centuries. Everybody has heard of the tales." Janine answered the Scots-girl. "And here you are, in real life. The ACTUAL Al'iiesar."

Jaime smiled sheepishly, her face blushing at the attention.

"So if you're not just telekinetic, what other powers do you have?" Haifa questioned.

Looking around first as another Sonic boom went off in the distance, Jaime raised her left hand, and with concentration clicked her fingers. Her whole hand came alight with crackly fire and it frightened the two Palestinian females so much they cried out and scarpered away from their seats. Their reaction panicked Jaime and she quickly hid her hand under the table.

"What was that?" Janine questioned once she was a little bit calmer.

"Pyrokinesis," Jaime answered her, once again raising her fiery hand.

"Does that not hurt?" Haifa asked with a frown. Jaime shook her head. "Nah, just feels warm." She replied and shook the fire away to show them her hand was unharmed.

"Allah be praised!" Haifa breathed out in awe, her eyes wide.

The Scots-girl chuckled at the woman's reaction as they sat back down. "I'm not jus' Pyrokinetic either," Jaime explained. "I've a lot of other kinetic powers as well. I have Psychic and telepathic abilities. As for not knowin' my own strength…" She looked around her surroundings and spotted a couple of big stones laying about. So stretching her arm out she used her telekinesis to pull one towards her. "…I have Super-Strength and if I'm not careful that usually causes Earthquakes or accidentally break things." She closed her hand around the stone and squeezed hard. She felt it crack and crumble in her hand, then she dumped little stone pebbles and dust on top of the table.

"Wow!" Janine gasped out, amazed. That stone had been solid all the way through and now it was nothing but dust.

"Well isn't that just Wizard!" John uttered from behind Jaime, making all three females yell out in surprise. "Are you actually showing off?"

Jaime turned around to see he hadn't come alone. Jenny was next to him so she had obviously Flash Stepped them here. "Och, you didnae need tae sneak up on us like that!" Jaime exclaimed but grinned all the same before jumping to her feet and hugging the Half-Time Lord.

"Where did you appear from?" Haifa questioned. "You were just suddenly…there! How did you do that?" Her questions were ignored.

"She told you we're Time Travellers didn't she?" Jenny counter-questioned.

"Uhh…" Haifa seemed to be confused for a moment. "Yes, she did. She explained why you all wanted to stop all future races."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Jenny pushed.

"Not at all." Came the reply from the older Palestinian female.

As the two Hybrid Time Lords continued to hug each other, J.D stared at the crushed up stone on the table. They obviously knew a lot more than just Time Travel. Maybe he'd ask Jaime about that later when they have more privacy…maybe soon. "I take it you finished your Time Trial?" J.D asked Jaime. "Want to go somewhere else?" He queried, hinting.

Jaime pulled back and grinned mischievously at the Half-Time Lord, getting the hint.

"Actually the faster racers get more than one Time Trial on the second day," Haifa interrupted them. "Gives the Fasters a chance to beat their own time as well as anybody else's."

John sighed and shook his head, while Jaime groaned out loud. At this point she was really looking forward to when this whole flight racing malarkey was over. Then they could finally leave this planet and let the Palestinians do what they're doing.


	50. The Super-Sonic Race - Day Three

Still in her FlightWear, a frustrated Jaime paced back and forth across the floor of a sports Pavilion. She was agitated and feeling restless. The previous day she had two other Time Trials and she had managed to shave just a couple of seconds off her first Time Trial of the day. So that went from 5:59:10 to 5:59:06. That was the fastest she could push herself, though that was nothing compared to the number one Fastest Flyer of the Time Trials.

The flyer had gotten their Time down to 5:58:57. It did make her wonder who was faster than her and she didn't think she would ever find out until Janine told her the final three would get to meet before the race. And so here she was, pacing back and forth in the Pavilion in a restless way, waiting for the other two to arrive. She'd already been waiting twenty-nine minutes and thirteen seconds.

"Enough of the the pacing already!" Alexia spoke to her daughter as she followed her pacing with her eyes. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet."

In reply, Jaime just growled and continued to pace.

"Come and sit down." Alexia suggested next, patting the chair next to her.

Jaime stopped her pacing and turned to her mother. "Where are they?" She asked. "This is the place where the final three are supposed tae meet…so where are they 'cause we'll be racin' in half an hour…" She checked her Time Sense. "…twenty-seven minutes and forty seconds." She amended. "Do they think this is a wee game or somethin'?" She started pacing again while muttering things under her breath.

Alexia sighed, shook her head and stood up, then she managed to stop her daughter from pacing. "Look, that's not doing you any good. If you sit down you'll be much calmer." She guided her daughter over to a chair and sat her down.

Jaime didn't exactly calm down though. She had her hands on the arms of the chair and her knuckles were turning white. Alexia thought she heard the sound of wood cracking. Less than minute after the Scots-girl sat down, the Pavilion door opened and two men and two women walked in, causing Jaime to spring to her feet. Unfortunately she took most of the chair with her.

Alexia groaned. "I told you to calm down!" She admonished.

Red faced, Jaime mumbled an apology and placed the broken chair arms back on the chair, then turned to face whoever she was racing against. It wasn't hard to work out who they were since they were both wearing FlightWear. Her two opponents were male, so perhaps the two females were there to support their men. But for the moment shock washed off the four of them.

"By Allah!" One of the men spoke up. "I'd heard the rumours but I didn't think I'd actually witness it!" He said.

Narrowing her eyes and getting the wrong end of the stick, Alexia put a protective arm around Jaime's shoulders. "What? You've never seen a female win a race before?" She questioned.

There was a wave of confusion, followed by a wave of realisation from the man who had spoken. "Oh! No, I didn't mean anything like that," he replied to Alexia. "We heard rumours that she was stronger than she looks…" Jaime felt her mum tense up. "…and it appears those rumours are true!" He aimed a look of fascination towards her and even felt it.

"Is that a problem?" Alexia asked, pulling Jaime closer to her in a protective manner.

The man shook his head. "Not at all, after all she is an Ultimate. It's bound to be a side effect!" He told the woman.

At this, Jaime narrowed her eyes, feeling offended by his words. "Excuse me!" Jaime uttered and pushed her mother away from her. "It ain't a 'side effect'. It's part of me. It's who I am." She glared at the man. "Who are you anyway?" She asked the Palestinian man.

A nervous smile appeared on his face. "Leith Totah." He replied in introduction.

Jaime's eyes widened in realisation. "The Fastest Man on the Planet!" She uttered.

The nervous smile disappeared and Leith perked up. "You've heard of me?" He asked out of surprise, yet he had one hell of an ego practically the size of Jupiter.

"Aye, jus' like how everyone seems tae know 'bout me.' Jaime replied. It was ridiculous. Just two days spent on Falastin and she was already the talk of the town. Not to mention she was becoming part of the history of this planet. That was not what she wanted. The Scots-girl turned her attention to the second man in the room when she felt a hint of disgust from him, while the two females and Alexia gravitated towards each other and began chatting away. "And who are you?" Jaime queried him and felt a little unsure of him. Her senses were tingling.

He was several years older than Leith and his hair was beginning to show early signs of greying. "My name is Shawkeh Saliba." He answered Jaime's question.

She held her hand out towards him. "And I'm Jaime MacInarah." She said, introducing herself.

A nervous chuckle emitted from Shawkeh's mouth and he kept his hands at his sides as a wave of distrust washed off him. "Yes, I know who you are!" He said.

Jaime grinned at the familiarity of the words uttered by him and felt a wave of surprised humour from her mum.

"Nor do I want to risk several broken bones." Shawkeh added, nodding his head at the broken chair.

"Okay, fair enough," The Scots-girl put her arm down at her side. He was giving off some really bad vibes. "But that only happens when I'm nervous or under pressure anyway."

Shawkeh just grunted in reply, feeling wary of the off-worlder.

"So how did you become an Ultimate?" Leith questioned in fascination. "It's the rarest Level anyone could ever manage to get, yet no-one on this Planet has ever reached it."

Jaime smiled grimly and thought carefully over what she wanted to say. "I trained hard, regularly." Was her reply to Leith.

He nodded, appearing satisfied at her answer.

"Yet you apparently only just learned how to fly Super-Sonic," Shawkeh spoke up. "How do you 'train regularly' but forget to train Super-Sonic flight?"

Glaring coldly towards the older Palestinian man, Jaime felt that he was definitely going to be a problem. Especially as it seemed he didn't believe her. "Because I didnae expect tae be wrangled into a race tha' included flyin' Super-Sonic." Jaime answered his question. She could feel that he wasn't too convinced, so she turned her attention back to Leith. She found him way more interesting than the other guy, especially after what Janine told her about him. And they had nineteen long minutes before the actual race started. "So, Leith, tell me 'bout yourself." Jaime queried him.

Leith grinned happily, his ego growing. "I come from the sprawling metropolis of Gaza, in the State of the same name…" He began and continued to talk about himself to great delight.

* * *

It was almost time to race. Once the thirty minutes were up and the three participants got to know each other, they left the Pavilion and walked towards the start line. On either side of them, people were cheering for them, but Jaime knew they were just cheering for their fellow Palestinians. The Scots-girl hung back with a hint of a smile, watching as the two participants waved to their adoring crowd.

Having chatted to them, though Shawkeh was more reluctant to speak than Leith was, she found out that Leith was a Firefighter from a very large city on the far side of Falastin. In order to fly faster than everybody else he had trained non-stop. Apparently he really wanted to help his ancestors and 'keep them safe'. His family were somewhere in this crowd 'full of pride' for him.

Meanwhile Shawkeh was a different story and it gave Jaime cause to worry. He was more local from Bethlehem City and he was a part time labourer who trained when he got the chance too. All he wanted to do was reek revenge on those that were oppressing his ancestors. So along with her tingling senses and the bad vibes, Jaime really didn't like his thought process, nor did she want any of these people going back in time to wage a revenge war.

The three race participants walked onto a stage near the Start Line where they would be introduced to the masses.

"Welcome to the final of the 298th Super-Sonic Race," the announcer loudly said over the noise of the crowd. "Over two days we've narrowed down our 3,298 participants to just three." The crowd cheered and Jaime felt waves of happiness from them. "For the third year running we have Falastin's Fastest Man," the announcer continued. "From Gaza Country, Leith Totah."

The crowd went wild, cheering madly for the very popular young man. However, Jaime could also feel waves of jealousy from Shawkeh. As a grinning Leith waved at the crowd, Jaime took a quick concerning glance at Shawkeh. He didn't look all that happy.

"From the City of Bethlehem, Shawkeh Saliba." The man only got half of the reaction that Leith got, which caused a spike in his jealousy of the younger man.

Feeling a sense of danger now, The Omni listened in to what Shawkeh was thinking about. And it wasn't good, it really wasn't good at all.

"And for the first time ever in the history of the Super-Sonic Race, off-worlder Jaime MacInarah." She smiled grimly and waved despite the mixed reaction she received. Now she was getting a really bad feeling as her Time Sense and Timelines started kicking up a fuss.

Waves and waves of jealousy was washing off Shawkeh.

*Can you feel that?* J.D mentally questioned. *What's going on?* He could feel what she was feeling, but wasn't the only one to notice.

She could tell that Jenny, Rose and The Doctor had sensed it as well. *Got a wee bit of a problem here!* Jaime replied.

"Our three competitors will be racing against each other for ten laps." The announcer spoke to the crowd and Jaime gasped. Ten laps? There were ten laps of this race she had to go through while trying to protect Leith?

*There could be a murder 'bout tae happen.* Confusion and worry could be felt through the connection as Jaime kept her eyes on Shawkeh.

*What?* John replied. *What's happening?*

in a bid to speak to everyone else at the same time, Jaime pulled them all into a group chat. *It turns out that Leith is extremely important for the future of Falastin,* Jaime told them. *'Cept Shawkeh is jealous of Leith's popularity and wants tae kill him so he can win the race.*

She could sense shock and disbelief, even concern from Jenny, Rose, The Doctor and John.

*You can't let that happen,* The Doctor answered back, his voice sounding urgent and worried. *You need to stop him.*

*I'll try my best.* Jaime told him, taking her eyes off Shawkeh as he looked over at her. She caught his thoughts about her and realised she was in just as much danger as Leith was. So she glared at him, giving him an 'I dare you!' look. *I will definitely do my best. I will not let him break Time.*

Feeling slightly intimidated, Shawkeh looked away while still thinking of ways to dispose of his two opponents. Jaime shook her head in disgust.

*Will you be okay?* J.D asked, obviously worried.

*Aye, I'll be jus' dandy.* Jaime replied.

*Be careful,* The Doctor warned. *And good luck.*

Jaime smiled at this. *Thanks, I will.* She answered back.

* * *

Soon it was time for the three competitors to start racing. They walked over to the Start Line ready to fly. As she stood by, waiting, Jaime pulled the hood up of the FlightWear she was wearing. As did Leith and Shawkeh shortly after.

"Are you ready?" The announcer called out and the three opponents acknowledged they were. "Get set…"

To Jaime's surprise she watched as both men used their hands as thrusters to float via telekinesis. Of course, they didn't have the Psionic capability like herself had when it came floating and flying. They were just telekinetic while Jaime had so much more. Maybe that's why she had felt confusion from the race official when she first started doing this. She looked around at the crowd when she heard their laughter and smiled sheepishly.

"GO!" The announcer shouted and the two men sped off into flight.

Jaime watched this in dismay before running and kicking off into flight.

The Omni raced after her two opponents, watching and listening as Leith went Super-Sonic in a matter of seconds. She and Shawkeh were hit the shockwave, causing them to slow down a little. A wave of anger and jealousy washed off the older man and he managed to speed up. Less than a minute later he too hit Super-Sonic. Once again The Omni was impeded by the shockwave and that annoyed her because she was too far away from them.

Concentrating deeply, The Omni flew even faster, dodging obstacles and expertly skimming corners along the way. She could see she was catching her opponents up, but she still wasn't fast enough. She really needed to catch them up because she could feel her danger senses tingling away and getting stronger by the second. If she wasn't careful she might end up causing a whole colony of people to disappear and she really didn't want that happening. So she pushed herself to the limit in a bid to catch them up. It didn't take much to reach Super-Sonic speed and she rode on the shockwave, almost reaching her two opponents.

In the crowd the Time Travellers were all watching with baited breath, alongside Janine, Haifa, Ramallah and several other members of their family as the three competitors raced along the course.

"Oh, I can't bare to watch," Alexia cried out, hands over her eyes. "How is Jaime doing?"

"The race has barely even started!" Amy said from beside her. "But that Leith fella is way ahead of everyone else."

The Doctor was staring at the HoloScreen with a grim expression. It was split into three screens showing the point of view of what each competitor was seeing. The first screen was of Leith and the Mile-o-meter was at 768. Thst meant he had to going at 1,236km per hour. Which was really quite astonishing considering it was a human flying and not a vehicle. The second screen showed that the other competitor was 100 miles slower but he was catching up with Leith. The third screen showed that Jaime was 150 miles slower than Leith, but she was gaining speed.

Though the Doctor felt as if the whole race was on a knife edge. His Time Senses were off-kilter and the Timeline was stretched taut. It felt as if the end was coming. "If Jaime doesn't get a move on soon these people won't have much of a future!" The Doctor groaned out. He could sense that Jenny and Rose were feeling the same thing so he put his arms around their shoulders in comfort.

Through their TARDIS-like connection, J.D could feel and sense everything that Jaime could feel and he was feeling rather restless, along with bouts of dizziness, so he was leaning on Rory.

Meanwhile, The Omni had just about caught up with Shawkeh and she was keeping her eyes on the man for anything dodgy. But then he pulled ahead of her once again and he was out of her reach.

Back down below, The Doctor continued to keep his eyes on the HoloScreen. He noticed Shawkeh had sped up a little, but now Leith was suddenly reducing speed. That shouldn't be possible, unless the young man was being impeded. The Time Lord's eyes widened and he gasped loudly as the Timeline was pulled even more taut.

Beside him, Rose groaned out and put her hands on her head. Jenny's expression was at its grimmest.

Above them, Leith and Shawkeh passed them by, followed by a Sonic Boom as the crowd wildly cheered them on. A couple seconds later Jaime passed by next, leaving a Sonic Boom in her wake. The three competitors were on Lap 2. Urgently The Doctor sent a message to The Omni.

* * *

*Hurry, Jaime. It looks like Shawkeh is deliberately slowing down Leith. You need to stop him NOW!*

The Scots-girl practically heard The Doctor shout out in her Mind. She narrowed her eyes and sent back several waves of annoyance at The Doctor. She had been trying to do that for the last few minutes! With a quick burst of speed, The Omni flew closer to Shawkeh, and when she saw her chance come up she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Suddenly Shawkeh found himself veering off course a little before being completely flung off the course and slamming into a tree. He grunted painfully and fell to the ground, stunned.

Rose gasped out, along with the crowd when they saw what happened. But her reason was entirely different. The loosening of the Timeline made her stomach flutter and she put her hand over it to calm it and the growing baby, listening as the announcer puzzled over Shawkeh's crash.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor questioned, looking at her with a worried expression.

Rose looked back at him with a half smile. "For now, yeah." She replied and hoped Jaime kept Shawkeh from doing any damage.

"That puts Jaime in second place," the announcers commentary was followed by a not quite happy reaction from the crowd. "But we still have Leith Totah in first place and still gaining momentum." This was followed by a wild cheer from the crowd.

As Jaime continued to speed on she was thankful that Shawkeh only got a good stunning. But she knew he would be back at it again, so she had to watch out for him. Ahead of her was Leith, who remained out of her range. It still amazed her how he could fly faster than her. There was just something so different about him.

After dodging obstacles, rounding corners and zooming past the giant Rocket, Jaime saw Leith look back towards her for a moment before pulling away once again. Letting out a snort of humour, Jaime realised the guy must have trained quite hard in order to be THIS fast. Speeding after Leith, the Scots-girl really wanted to catch up with him, but she didn't want to beat him, just give him a run for his money. Especially as it looked like she was gaining on him.

The next few minutes almost seemed like an aerial dogfight between the two competitors. Sometimes Jaime flew quick enough to race side by side with Leith, but he always pulled away from her seconds later. Jaime didn't mind this. By the time they were halfway through Lap 3, the Scots-girl felt a sense of danger and looked back. Shawkeh had rejoined the race and was rapidly gaining on them. She could feel waves of anger washing off him.

Taking on a grim expression, Jaime let Leith fly ahead of her so she could do battle with Shawkeh, or so she thought! The older man went blasting past her, the shockwave of his Sonic Boom almost knocking her off the course. "Och, for the love of Sanity!" Jaime muttered and zoomed after him, riding on her shockwave. She was annoyed that she had to stop Shawkeh all over again.

"Oh, blimey!" Rose moaned as she felt the Timeline tighten up again.

*Jaime!* The Doctor warned, pulling Rose closer to him.

*Yeah, yeah…* The Scots-girl thought back at the Time Lord as she flew after her two opponents.

They were into Lap 4 now, and Jaime felt if she had to stop him from causing so much trouble she had to play him at his own game. But first…she was able to catch up with him and they soon jostled for second place as Leith flew ahead of them. Sadly Shawkeh had enough of playing about and elbowed Jaime quite hard in the head. It stunned her the a moment and she started falling to the ground.

The Time Travellers, Janine's family and the crowd gasped when they saw this.

"Oh, ouch! It's well known for friendly rivalries to get violent as demonstrated right now." The commentator stated.

Seconds before she could hit the ground, Jaime got a control of herself and she skimmed the lake. More than a little angry, she started rising to rejoin the race. And in doing so she slammed into Shawkeh so hard she sent him flying backwards, then raced after Leith. Jaime wasn't all that surprised that the older man had struck out at her like that, after all he did want to kill his two competitors. Still angry as she raced towards the younger man, she decided she was going to teach Shawkeh a lesson once he rejoined the race.

* * *

They were now into Lap 8 and Jaime was once again in a dogfight with Leith, vying for first place but secretly letting him get ahead of her every time. Earlier she had already dealt with Shawkeh. When he eventually did rejoin the race he was gunning for Jaime, just as pissed off as she was. But The Omni had been ready for him, her danger senses rocketing as he'd neared her. Expertly dodging out of Shawkeh's way she was able to tether him and telepathically forced him to slow down.

And that was what he was doing now, following behind Jaime. But she could sense he was trying to fight the Mind Control by speeding up, only to slow down again. Soon they were into Lap 9 and Jaime watched in astonishment as Leith pulled away from her in a blur, the shockwave of him reaching Hyper-Sonic slowing her down for the moment. "Woah!" Jaime gasped out as she felt his Timeline click into place.

Feeling the change in his Time Senses, The Doctor stared at the HoloScreen with his mouth open. It should be nigh on impossible for a person to reach over 3,800MPH just by flying without any sort of vehicle. Yet here it was for all to see. Leith Totah had reached Mach 5. He was now flying Hyper-Sonic. "Blimey!" The Time Lord uttered.

"Woah! Look at him go!" Amy exclaimed as she, Rory, J.D and Alexia watched in disbelief as the view on the HoloScreen became a blur. Even the announcer commented on Leith's speed in amazement.

"He's going at a canny speed like!" Alexia stated.

"Doctor, can you feel that?" Rose queried the Time Lord.

The Doctor nodded his head, still feeling confused about the differences in the Timeline and his Time Senses as Leith zoomed by above them.

Back in the race and Jaime flew as fast as she could after Leith, though she knew there was no way she would be able to catch up with him now. He'd gone Hyper-Sonic, which meant he was currently the second Ultimate Level telekinetic on this planet. And not only that, but his change in T.K Level had caused a change in the Timeline…which meant the Palestinians of the past had a much brighter future.

He was out of her sight before she knew it and by the time she entered the 10th and last Lap, Leith zoomed right past her and Shawkeh. "Bloody hell!" Jaime cried out when she was nearly blown off course.

As for Leith he managed to finish the race first, flying around the last Lap in a matter of seconds. He flew through the Finish Line and landed on his feet in a stealthy way. The crowd cheered him as he bowed and waved, a shit-eating grin on his face. He was announced as the winner of the race and the cheering crowd got louder. The woman who'd been with him before the race ran to him where they hugged and kissed.

Meanwhile, The Omni let Shawkeh fly ahead of her and he came in at 2nd place. Jaime crossed the Finish Line in 3rd place, but when she landed she caused a brief land tremor. People looked over at her, used to them by now, as various waves of emotions washed off them. Jaime grimaced and apologised. It was really annoying her something chronic at this point how she kept causing earthquakes with her feet.

In a matter of seconds Jenny appeared beside the Scots-girl via Flash-Step and hugged her sister. "That was brilliant!" Jenny said as Jaime hugged her in return. "But why did you let Shawkeh take second place?"

Looking over at the older male competitor, Jaime could feel waves of confusion washing off him. The woman from earlier, likely to be his wife, was happily talking to him, gave him a quick kiss followed by a hug, yet he didn't react in the same way. It made Jaime wonder if he was normally like that or maybe his lethargic behaviour was down to the tether.

She pulled away from Jenny in order to answer her question. "Maybe 'cause I dinnae need tae prove myself." She replied and looked over at Shawkeh again when she felt that the woman was scared of him. "And despite wha' he tried tae do he doesnae need tae be any more humiliated."

Jenny nodded her head in understanding and before the rest of the Time Travellers could join them, all three competitors were called to the podium.

While Leith stood in the middle of the podium, Jaime stood on his left and Shawkeh stood on his right. Once the large crowd was gathered, Leith was announced as the winner of the year's second Super-Sonic race and he was given a mic to speak to the cheering crowd.

"Thank you!" Leith spoke as loud as he could over the noise. "Thank you for having so much faith in me. I trained daily non-stop for this race and I will make you all proud of me once I go back and help our ancestors, Inshallah!"

The Scots-girl grinned at Leith's words but was a wee bit worried when she felt Shawkeh's anger flair up again. It was obvious he was still jealous and when she looked at him he was glaring daggers at his opponent. That was not good. 'Calm down.' Jaime sent along the tether and saw him visibly relax, the feeling of anger melting away for the moment.

Once the crowd was less rowdy and less focused on Leith, Jaime halted him from exiting the podium. "We really need tae talk." She told the young man.

Leith frowned, waves of confusion washing off him. "Yes? What do you want?" He spoke in return.

"I need you tae understand. Once you get tae Earth, your jurisdiction is the Palestine territories and Israel only, nowhere else."

Leith was confused at first until a wave of anger washed off him. "What? Why? Why the hell should I?" He demanded rather angrily.

"'Cause you'll understand once you reach Earth." Jaime told him, but her answer didn't satisfy him.

"No, I won't. What am I supposed to understand? Why do you want me to stay in one place?"

Sighing, Jaime wished she didn't need to explain everything to him.

"Okay, listen," she began. "You and the other telekinetics won't be the only super-powered people on Earth. There's a Superhero there called The Black Bullet who rescues people and stops crimes. Only she is highly sensitive tae the world so she cannae get near the Pakestine territories or Israel. Tha' is your jurisdiction and she looks after the rest of the world."

The stunned expression on Leith's face said it all. He was surprised and then intrigued. "How do you know this? Do you think we'll meet her at some point?"

Jaime smiled slightly, knowing that in the future she would meet all of the future Palestinians. "Who knows!" She replied. "Maybe you will. As for us, we travel tae Earth a lot…it's an interesting planet. Good luck on your travels." Jaime told the young man and then shook his hand before quickly stepping off the stage and joining the Time Travelling troupe.


	51. After The Race

This chapter has brief mild domestic violence and mass choking.

Also, the end part of this chapter was never meant to happen.

* * *

"Can you feel it?" Jaime asked The Doctor, Rose, Jenny and J.D. She had her arm around the Half-Time Lord and was snuggled close to him.

The Doctor nodded his head, although the frown on his face said that he was beyond confused. "Yes, I felt it," The Doctor replied. "But I still don't understand what happened. How can an event that is meant to be a Fixed Point suddenly become a Flux state?" He questioned.

He clearly hadn't come across many events that happened like this, though Jaime had a feeling that this was a rare event. "Why d'ye think!" The Scots-girl answered back. "Once he reached Hyper-Sonic his telekinesis went Ultimate. When tha' happened the Timeline changed. Considerin' he's the only one who's T.K level has ever reached Ultimate, it's clear he was meant tae win this race. He's meant tae go back in Time and he is meant tae save the Palestinians of the past from certain death."

There was a stunned silence until Amy spoke up. "So what you're saying is, he's like a modern day Jesus?"

A thoughtful sounding grunt was heard from Alexia. "Now there's a thought," she spoke up. "If Jesus was born in Bethlehem and that is technically Palestine, does that actually make him Palestinian and not Jewish?"

Everyone stared at her in awkward silence and Jaime wasn't even sure she was joking or not, and it worried her.

J.D shook his head and decided to speak up to end the awkwardness. "I'm not sure, but that really just complicates matters when it comes to that part of the Middle-East. Best not dwell on it."

Alexia was about to answer him back, only for Rose to quickly interrupt. "Has anything like this ever happened before, Doctor?" She asked the Time Lord. "A Fixed Point turning into a Flux Point?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, never. A Fixed Point is meant to stay Fixed. It's not meant to change, so I don't even know how this even happened!" He continued to frown in confusion and ran his hands through his hair, while Rose smirked. She always found that expression he did rather adorable. "However, we need to be careful with this Timeline," The Doctor continued to speak. "Because at the moment it's very volatile and one tiny mistake could set it off and unravel the Universe."

Jaime thought her dad might have been a wee bit over-cautious, but when she checked the Timeline herself she got a flash of danger as she found it was somewhat fraught. Why hadn't she noticed it before? She was going to ask about this until a commotion caught their attention.

"What's gotten into him?" Alexia wondered.

Sensing a flash of danger, Jaime looked over at Shawkeh who had started arguing loudly with the woman he was with. He was extremely angry. Intuition told her he was a danger to everyone and he needed calming down.

"I don't care!" He shouted at his woman. "I don't care that they'll hear. They cheated, the both of them. I don't know what happened, but they cheated and I'm going to find out how!"

Through their connections Jaime could sense that J.D, her mum and The Doctor were offended or worried by his remarks. Both Jenny and Rose were tensed up, sensing and seeing he was about to do something drastic and felt they needed to stop him.

*Wait, don't attack him,* The Omni mentally told them. *That'll make us look bad.*

Jenny glanced at her sister. *You want him to attack us first?* She inquired and Jaime nodded her head.

*Then it'll be him who'll look bad.*

Jenny and Rose understood what she meant and turned their attention back to Shawkeh. He'd gathered quite a bit of attention by now as the poor woman continued to get shouted at. Then suddenly he roughly pushed her away, where she tumbled to the grass, and turned to Jaime and Leith with a cry of rage.

With another flash of danger hitting her she suddenly found herself being Force Choked. As she fell to her knees she could tell it wasn't just her and Leith being choked, but everyone else in the near vicinity. Everyone was in danger of being choked to death by a very angry Shawkeh. Everything was going dark but she couldn't let herself pass out like this. She had to fight back. 'Go to sleep'. The Omni sent along the tether and within seconds the choking eased off and disappeared. That just left dozens of people coughing or gasping for breath.

"Sore loser much!" Alexia croaked out, followed by a coughing fit.

"Ma'!" Jumping to her feet, the Scots-girl went to her mum and pulled her up off the ground. "Are ye okay?" She questioned worriedly. The woman nodded her head and replied that she was fine. "Are any of you okay?" Jaime next asked The Doctor, Rose, Amy, Rory and Jenny, enquiring about their condition. Turned out they were also fine aswell, so no harm done, especially to Rose.

"Why did he do that?" Rory croaked a question as he helped Amy to her feet before checking her over.

"Maybe he just lost his damn Mind!" Amy answered her husband. "Because nobody sane would actually strangle someone."

Jaime felt she had to agree with Amy and looked over at the sleeping Shawkeh. He was now surrounded by Race Officials and Law Enforcement, unsure what to do. They'd obviously never had somebody commit a crime via telekinesis before. And considering he had murderous thoughts before and during the race it was probably best if she suppressed his telekinesis so he couldn't use it anymore, then she disintegrated the tether.

When she'd been doing that, another Race Official had approached them, apologising and asking what they want done. "I'm just goin' tae get changed." Jaime told everyone before hurrying off towards the changing room. On the way there she noticed that Leith's Timeline had now stabilised, so that was a plus.

* * *

Once she'd changed back into her regular clothes of Capri's, denim jacket and black long sleeved shirt, Jaime exited the changing room and rushed back to where everyone else was still congregated. The sleeping Shawkeh had been taken away, but something else now caught her eye. A young child was piggybacking on Leith's back while he held a ten month old baby in his arms. His wife held a two year old child in her arms and they were talking. Jaime couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. Leith Totah was a father and he was going to leave them behind in order to save his people. He had a family and the Scots-girl wasn't sure if he was downright stupid or just…brave. Egotistical, stupid and brave, a hell of a combination for this fella.

Jaime shook her head. As she continued to watch the little family she sensed someone approach and stand next to her.

"Yeah, that actually surprised me too when I saw them," John spoke up. "He's leaving his family behind in order to give his people a future. Isn't that extraordinary?" The Half-Time Lord seemed to question.

Jaime faintly nodded her head. "Aye," she replied. "Tha's one way of puttin' it."

John took her hand and they walked back to the others. A wide grin spread on Jaime's face when she spotted Janine and her mum, Ramallah, talking to them while handing over a medium sized box. Waves of happiness and excitement washed off her ma' as she took the box off Ramallah.

"Hey, what's going on?" J.D asked as the couple approached the group.

"Oh, hey! Look what Ramallah just gave us!" Alexia spoke up, even sounding excited.

"What is it?" A confused Jaime asked.

"They are Dates and Olives," Janine answered her. "Mum wanted to gift them to you before you all left our planet."

Alexia smiled. "Thank you." She said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Rose added, yet she too was puzzled.

"They are traditional," Ramallah said. "We have been growing Olives and Dates for Centuries. Unfortunately our Ancestors were prevented from harvesting them so they were left to rot on the trees or were stolen by the enemy."

Alexia scowled angrily and shook her head in disgust. She wanted to say something about this, about the absolute unjustness the Palestinians of the past suffered through. But she was so angry she couldn't find the right words.

Jaime, Rose and Jenny could all feel and see the anger coming from Alexia. It was an ugly deep red.

"That's horrible!" Jenny said for Alexia. Having followed the history of Palestine at the museum she did feel some empathy for these people and their Ancestors.

"Indeed!" The Doctor muttered. "Anyway, enough about Politics, it's time we got going."

J.D and Jaime nodded in agreement with the Time Lord. Then Janine asked if she and her mum could accompany the Time Travellers to the parking area, in which The Doctor said they could. He was quite excited to see their reactions to the TARDIS. So the Time Travellers and the two Palestinian natives walked over to the parking area, but on the way Jaime and Janine got chatting.

"What will you be doing next?" Janine questioned. "WHERE will you be going next?" She amended, fascination washing off the teenage girl.

Jaime smirked a bit at Janine's excitement. "Well, tha' depends on where the Time Winds take us!" She answered mysteriously.

It only caused Janine's fascination to spike and she was also excited and curious. "Okay, where have you been previously?" She asked next.

This time Jaime smiled as she took a quick glance at Janine. "We've been tae all sorts of places," she answered. "But one of my favourites is a Funfair Planet called Helter. We had a lot of fun there."

Janine's excitement rose when Jaime said this. "The Almighty Allah!" She exclaimed. "A funfair planet? Something like that really exists?"

"Och, aye!" The Scots-girl said, grinning now at the teenager's reaction. "There's a couple of similar planets knockin' 'bout, but I liked Helter the best. It has diversity as its not jus' humans that visit it, but humanoids and aliens visit too."

Janine gasped, amazed. "The people who come by to trade with us have weird ridges on their heads and have pointy ears." She then said.

"Sounds like a Romulan." The Doctor spoke up, having been listening to the conversation.

Jaime felt there was something familiar about the aliens mentioned, then her mum spoke up.

"Isn't that from Star Trek?" Alexia asked.

"Yep!" The Doctor replied.

"So… Romulans exist in this universe?" Alexia queried once more.

"Yep!" The Doctor repeated. "Where do you think Gene Roddenberry got the idea from!" He added with a grin.

Alexia rolled her eyes. "You're such a name dropper!" She said to the Time Lord.

"Yep!" Jaime, J.D, The Doctor and Rose all said at the same time.

Janine laughed at the total ridiculousness of the conversation. She'd never even heard of Star Trek before and the traders never had it either. Perhaps they found it offensive in some way. "Where else have you been to?" Janine soon asked.

"Well, there is the time we turned up on a planet full of humanoid dogs." Jaime replied and told Janine and Ramallah how she saved the planet and its people from the Red Carnivorous Maw.

"What happened to the creature?" Ramallah asked once the Time Travellers finished their story.

"It followed us back to our ship." The Doctor told her.

"It's because it had an attachment tae me after I stopped it attackin' the natives," Jaime explained. "Now it lives with us in one of the garden rooms."

At this point Janine was truly fascinated and extremely curious.

"Here we are," The Doctor uttered once they reached the parking area and began approaching the TARDIS. "And here's the Old Girl!"

Both Palestinians stopped and stared at the Time Machine, confused and disbelieving. Maybe even a tad bemused. "Your ship us a box?" Janine questioned. "How are eight of you supposed to fit in there?"

"You'd be surprised how roomy it actually is!" Rory answered her.

"What on Falastin is a 'police public call box'?" Ramallah asked as she continued to stare at the TARDIS.

Rose smiled as she stroked the Time Machine lovingly. "It's an old Earth device," she explained. "Used by police in England."

But the two Palestinians were still none the wiser. All they knew was their own past history of Earth. When The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS, Janine watched as Alexia, Rose, Jenny, Amy and Rory walked inside before speaking up. "Can I come with you?" She requested and her mum cried out in disagreement before grabbing her hand.

Surprised, Jaime turned her attention to the teen as John and The Doctor quickly escaped into the TARDIS. "Och, no," Jaime shook her head. "No. Though I would like you tae travel with us, now is not the time."

A sad expression appeared on Janine's face. "Why not?" She asked.

Jaime gave her friend a hint of a smile. "'cause you've still got a lot too do. You've proved tae those ignorants that you can fly just as good as them. Now you jus' need tae help the rest of the vulnerable ones."

"Huh?" Confusion washed off Janine as Jaime turned away and walked into the TARDIS.

But before she closed the door she looked back at the young Palestinian. "This ain't goodbye. I will see ye again, but only when you're ready!" And she finally shut the door.

Ramallah and Janine watched in wide-eyed disbelief as the TARDIS noisily Vworped away. "Allah be praised!" Ramallah exclaimed in shock.

"Wow!" Janine breathed out in awe. She couldn't quite believe what she had just seen and was completely amazed by it. With a grin on her face she took a hold of her mother's hand and began to walk away from the spot.

Though seconds later an odd humming noise made them stop, and then there was the re-occurrence of temporal winds.

"What is going on?" Ramallah cried out as a vending drinks machine appeared in the space the TARDIS had previously been in.

"What's that?" Janine wondered, yet the machine looked like the type she'd seen in history books of Earth. Only it looked different…very different.

It's door opened and a female with long curly frizzy type hair who appeared to be Janine's age, peeped out. "Hey there. You coming in?" The strange female asked. She had a hint of an American accent.

"Who are you?" Janine asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. And how exactly could she fit inside a drinks machine?

"I'm Melody." The strange female said and explained about the TARDIS and who was inside.

Janine perked up. "Really?" She asked and Melody nodded her head.

So the young Palestinian turned to her mother. "Please, mama, can I?" Janine pleaded.

But Ramallah shook her head, eyes wide and full of fear. "No. No, you can't. What if you don't come back?"

"It's okay Mrs Asghar. We'll only be gone five minutes." Melody assured the woman.

"Please!" Janine continued to plead.

Still extremely worried, Ramallah looked at Melody. "Do you swear by the Almighty Allah to bring her back safely and quickly?" She questioned and Melody smiled, nodding her head. "We promise." She replied before disappearing into the Time Machine.

Ramallah breathed in deeply, still feeling worried before turning to her daughter. "Go on. But I expect you to be back in five minutes."

Janine smiled at this. "Thanks, mama." She said, gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried over to the Time Machine, disappearing inside it.

Inside, Janine stared around at the huge room in absolute awe. It couldn't be possible at what she was seeing. On the outside it had just been a small vending machine, but inside it was big…very big. "It's bigger on the inside!" She cried out in wide-eyed disbelief.

"Och, I should think so, or it would be a very tight squeeze!" Spoke that familiarly accented voice and Janine looked over at Jaime before letting out a surprised gasp. She was sitting on a comfy looking seat wearing lounge-about clothes instead of what she'd been wearing about a minute or two ago. She was also holding a baby and breastfeeding it.

Blushing, Janine looked away from such an intimate moment. Clearly quite some time had past since their visit to her planet. "Didn't you tell me I had to wait?" Janine asked, confused.

"Aye. But when we came back tae visit you and invite ye aboard the TARDIS you didnae seem all that surprised. Then you told us what happened."

"So here we are closing another Paradox." J.D added.

"And you get one trip before we take you back home!" Jaime concluded.

Janine nodded her head in understanding and looked at the controls where J.D, Melody and one other were stood around. The boy was black and in his mid-teens. "Who are you?" She asked the boy.

"I'm Daniel," he replied. "Daniel Smith-Pink. Mum and Dad adopted me, like my sister." He grinned over at Melody who grinned back, ready to start co-piloting the TARDIS with him and her dad.

"Best grab onto something. Sometimes the flight is bumpy." J.D told the young Palestinian.

Nodding again, Janine hurried to sit next to Jaime, asking about the baby as the young TARDIS hurtled into the Vortex.


	52. Life in the TARDIS

A continuation of the previous chapter where our little troupe of Time Travellers had been on the Planet Falastin (Arabic for Palestine), colonised by Palestinians and various Cosmonauts from around the world, soon becoming Telekinetic from the radioactive rays of a dyimg blue sun.

* * *

Once she'd walked back into the TARDIS, Alexia headed straight for the kitchen in order to put the olives and dates into the fridge, deciding to have some later. When she shut the fridge door she felt the TARDIS take off into the Vortex. For awhile, Alexia stood in the kitchen, thinking over what she could do next. Either explore more of the Time Machine, chill out in the Media Room or go to the library.

Though to be honest she was feeling too tightly wound up to just 'chill out'. The Palestinians she had just met may have their own planet and a bright, happy future, but the Palestinians of the 21st Century certainly didn't. They were still struggling to survive, still being persecuted despite having the help of Telekinetic Palestinians of the future on their side. Those poor people needed all the help they could get.

Making a decision, Alexia stormed out of the kitchen and headed towards the Library. She knew there was a computer there that was hooked up to the Internet, or at least an equivalent of it.

Along the way she was met by the Pikachu, Sparky. "Pika-Pika, Pi-ka!" He cried out, happy to see Alexia who he hadn't seen for the last three days.

"Hello!" The woman uttered with a smile. "Did you miss me?"

"Pika-Pi!?" Sparky replied before jumping up onto Alexia's shoulder.

"We've been out and we've met some lovely people," Alexia explained to the Pikachu as she continued on to the Library. "Some Palestinians managed to travel into Space and found a Planet to colonise on and now they're thriving. But that's the Palestinians of the future. It's the Palestinians of the 21st Century I'm more concerned for." Sparky twitched his ears and appeared to frown as he listened to the human. "Despite having several telekinetic Palestinians there to keep an eye on them, they still need all the help they can get."

They entered the Library a short time later and Alexia walked to the far end and then climbed up the winding steps onto the second level. There was the computer next to a pile of books and several very full shelves. As she approached the computer, which looked like the most futuristic Mac she'd ever seen, Sparky jumped from her shoulder onto the books rather stealthily.

"Pi-Ka!" Sparky uttered, making Alexia laugh.

Sitting down on the seat she booted up the computer, expecting it to take awhile. Except much to her surprise it merely took several seconds. And considering she'd never used a Mac before she had trouble figuring out where the web browser was. Frowning, Alexia scratched her head in puzzlement. "Where is it?" The woman mumbled, scanning the desktop.

"Pika-pi." Sparky squeaked and used his tail to point out where the browser was, which looked like a compass.

Alexia narrowed her eyes at the icon on the screen. "Is that the Web Browser?" She asked in confirmation and the Pikachu nodded his head. Alexia laughed again. "Such a clever little Pikachu!" She told Sparky, giving his furry head a rub, making the Pikachu squeak happily.

Once she brought the Web Browser up, along with the search engine, which she noticed was called Search-Wise, which didn't exist in her old universe, she began her search. Alexia typed in organisations that helped aid Palestinians in Gaza and the West Bank.

The number one result was for 'Palestinian Voices', followed by non-profit, non-violent organisations called 'BDS' and 'BCP', then the fourth result was for 'Amnesty International', and that was followed by lots more results. She decided to register on all the popular organisations, but first she needed an email address.

An hour, or possibly more later, Alexia was done and she sat back in her seat with a grin. She had registered on as many organisations as she could in a bid for solidarity with the Palestinians. Now her eyes were tired from staring at the screen too much.

"Job done!" Alexia muttered, noticing Sparky's ears twitch as he napped on top of the books.

It was then she noticed faint voices down below in the lower level, so she stood up and walked across to the railing and looked down at what was going on. She could see The Doctor sitting on a sofa with Rose lounging next to him, her head in his lap. The Doctor was reading to her and doing all the voices, making Alexia grin at such an adorable scene.

* * *

As Alexia walked straight through to the inner TARDIS with the gifts from Ramallah, everyone else waited for Jaime to re-enter the TARDIS. She was busy speaking to Janine.

The Doctor turned his attention to Rose, who was sat next to Jenny on the jumpseat. "Where do you want to go next?" He asked, running his hand through her blonde hair.

Rose smiled and leaned closer to The Doctor. "Can we do something else instead?" She requested. She was feeling a bit worn out after their three day visit to Falastin. And those had been three VERY long days!

"Oh, okay…" The Time Lord muttered but frowned seconds later when he sensed her tiredness. "Are you okay?" He now asked, becoming worried for her and the baby.

"Yeah, just feeling knackered, that's all." Was Rose's reply. "Can we go to the Library instead?" She requested. Rose liked it when he would read a book to her because he'd actually do all the voices. And maybe it would do some good for the baby to hear his or her father's voice.

The Doctor caught on to her thoughts and grinned at the suggestion, nodding his head at the good idea.

The Time Lord took a hold of Rose's hand. "Come with me!" He said and they walked out of the Console room into the inner TARDIS. As they walked along the corridor they felt the Time Machine take off into the Vortex, then Rose's stomach suddenly growled out in hunger. Halting in his steps, The Doctor stared at Rose with wide eyes. "Are you hungry?" He asked, but shook his head seconds later before the blonde could reply to his question. "No, no, no. Can't have that. After all, you're eating for two."

Rose smirked as they took a quick detour to the kitchen, then watched as The Doctor opened the fridge and peered inside. They noticed that Alexia had already been in as the dates and olives were now in there. The Doctor grimaced at the thought of eating a date, while Rose sighed.

"No, I've been eating olives for the past three days. No more." She practically pleaded.

Nodding, The Doctor agreed and pulled out a bunch of bananas with a grin, shutting the fridge door afterwards. "Bananas are good." He stated. They left the kitchen and continued on to the library, which appeared to be just a short walk away.

When the couple reached the Library, The Doctor guided Rose over to a sofa and sat her down, before placing the bananas on the coffee table. "Which book would you like?" The Doctor asked her and the blonde thought over what she wanted.

Her top favourite was Harry Potter and other works written by Rowling, but the boy Wizard had already been recently read and she didn't think the TARDIS would have the other books yet. "How about Charles Dickens' 'Oliver Twist'." Rose requested.

A great big grin appeared on the Time Lord's face. "Brilliant choice!" The Doctor uttered and rushed off to find the book. Whilst he was perusing the Dickens section of the Library he could hear the faint tapping of keys on a keyboard. Someone was on the upper level using the computer, so The Doctor queried The TARDIS and she told him who was using it.

Alexia was the one using the computer, but a frowning Doctor wondered what she could be using it for. Though he didn't have time to check it out as he needed to get back to Rose, so once he found the book she had requested and returned to where he'd left his bond-mate on the sofa.

Rose was sat waiting, currently eating one of the banana's, while the TARDIS provided a Tea-set for them with piping hot tea.

The Doctor thanked his Old Girl as he sat down. "I got you the book you wanted." He told Rose, holding up Oliver Twist.

"Brilliant!" Rose muttered through a mouthful of banana. She reached over to the coffee table, picked up a cup of tea and gave it to The Doctor.

The Time Lord grinned happily. "Thanks." He said and took great big gulps of the very hot tea.

Rose grimaced. After all this time it still surprised her that The Doctor could do this without burning his mouth. Once she'd eaten her banana and once The Doctor had drunk his tea, Rose shifted in her seat and lay across the sofa with her head on The Doctor's lap.

"Comfy?" He sarcastically asked before placing a cushion under Rose's head.

"Yep!" Rose replied, smiling that smile of hers.

With a chuckle, the Time Lord put his glasses on, then opened the book and began reading out loud.

An hour, nine minutes and forty-eight seconds later The Doctor stopped reading when he sensed that he was being watched. It wasn't Rose because she had her eyes closed, a hint of a smile on her face. "You can come down and join us if you want!" He called out without looking.

There was a gasp before Alexia's voice was heard from above. "How did you know?" She asked, but sighed in disgust seconds later and, still without looking, The Doctor could tell she was rolling her eyes. "No, don't bother answering that. What are you reading?" She asked instead.

"Oliver Twist." The Doctor answered her question.

"Oh!" Alexia laughed. "Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah! That's how it goes. Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah! Everyone knows…" She sang.

Having been disturbed by the interruption, Rose sat up and she and The Doctor looked up at Alexia on the upper level.

"'Oliver!'" The woman said with a grin. "My favourite version. If you're reading the book I wouldn't mind listening. I'm coming down." She turned away from the railing. "Sparky!" She called and hurried off towards the stairs.

Rose and The Doctor looked at each other, then fell into a fit of giggles. They were joined first by Sparky, who jumped up onto the sofa and sat next to Rose.

"I thought I could smell static electricity earlier," the Time Lord scowled at the mouse-like Pokemon. "You better behave!" He warned, not wanting to get electrocuted by the Pikachu again.

Rose sighed. "Leave him alone, Doctor." She said, laying her head back down on his lap.

Still glaring at the Pikachu, The Doctor watched as it placed its two front paws on Rose's stomach and started squeaking.

"What's he saying?" Rose wondered, watching Sparky with a frown.

"He's talking to the baby," Alexia replied, joining the couple and sitting on the comfy seat next to the sofa. "Says he can't wait to meet him or her." She spotted a piping hot cup of tea on the table. "Oohh, thanks!" Alexia uttered, picked up the cup and took a sip of the tea.

Rose smiled at Sparky and stroked his furry head as he settled next to her. "What a smart little Pikachu you are!" She cooed.

"Pi-ka!" Sparky squeaked in reply.

The Doctor just grunted distrustfully before continuing to read 'Oliver Twist' out loud.

* * *

Grinning away, Jenny watched her father and Rose exit the Console Room, hand in hand. There was so much love between them it was ridiculous. Then she heard whispering from Amy and looked over at the married couple. Ever since their adventure in America, involving the President, a little girl in a Space Suit and weird creatures she couldn't quite remember, Amy had been different. And she knew the reason why, having watched the episodes.

She'd even spoken to her father about it, telling him only minor details for safety reasons. So now The Doctor was looking for places and planets that cloned people without odd tells or smells. As a frowning Jenny kept watch, Amy continued to whisper to Rory, who grinned and chuckled. Poor Rory who was yet to know his wife was a duplicate. They couldn't tell him this or else he'd start acting differently around her. And then that would cause Amy to become suspicious as well.

Then suddenly Amy took a hold of Rory's hand and led him out of the Console Room. Standing up, Jenny decided to follow the couple to see where they would go. She didn't trust the duplicate one bit, especially when that nasty bitch with the eye patch could easily spy on them. And that really wasn't good. Unfortunately just a couple of minutes later, Amy and Rory walked into a room, and when Jenny passed by saw it was their room before the door could close.

Grimacing, the young Time Lady knew she couldn't follow them in there, so she continued on walking. She decided on going to her room instead. Maybe continue building and updating her Sonic Screwdriver, or maybe create something else. After all, her Mind was full of ideas and creativity.

As she was about to head to her room, a door appeared next to her, causing Jenny to halt in her steps. Furrowing her brows, she wondered why that happened? Curiosity getting the better of her, she turned towards the door, opened it and walked into the room. What she saw made her gasp out loud, eyes widening.

Jenny had only ever seen it shared to her as memories by her father, but it was here as well. It was Gallifrey as some sort of garden room. Walking further into the garden room, Jenny wondered why her dad had never mentioned this was in the TARDIS? Everything about this little piece of Gallifrey was just as her father had described in 'Gridlock'. She passed by tall Redwood-type trees that had silver leaves shining in the sunshines, and underneath her feet was deep red grass that it really quite fascinated her.

Bending down, Jenny plucked up a couple of red blades and put them in her mouth. She didn't know what she was expecting when she tasted it. She just didn't expect it to taste like a mix of lemongrass and Thyme. Chuckling, Jenny continued her walk past the trees and flowers until she walked out onto a grassy hillside with flowers that smelled very nice.

But the view had her immediate attention. The sky was blue like the Earth's, however with one of the two Suns lowering behind the snow capped mountains there was already a hint of orange appearing. Down below in the valley there was a large lake surrounded by colourful flowers and connected to a river.

Jenny sighed. "Oh, dad, it's beautiful." She commented about her adopted home world.

It made her want to visit the real Gallifrey, but she knew it was stuck in the Time Lock. She wanted to stay here longer, maybe walk down to the lake, but the smell of the flowers behind her was becoming distracting. Turning around, Jenny walked over to the nice smelling flowers, bent over and picked one up. When she put it to her nose the flowers scent was even stranger.

"Woah!' She muttered and shook her head. That was powerful!

The flower had a washed out pinkness about it with little blue spots on the pettles. The middle part of the flower was deep purply-red, and that was where most of the scent was coming from. Jenny took another sniff of the flower, sighed and then placed it in her hair.

Feeling the need to speak to her dad about the Gallifrey garden, Jenny rushed out if the room and queried to the TARDIS for the Time Lord's whereabouts. The Old Girl told the blonde Time Lady he was in the Library, so she walked off in search for it.

When she managed to find the Library, and her dad, she saw he was reading a book out loud to Rose, Alexia and Sparky the Pikachu. The book he was reading appeared to be a Charles Dickens. When Jenny got closer, The Doctor stumbled over what he was reading before halting altogether and looking up at his daughter and sniffing the air. Even Alexia and Rose were looking at her and it only made her nervous.

"You found the Gallifrey room?" The Doctor questioned and Jenny nodded, wondering how he knew that. "You've got a Schlenk Blossom in your hair." The Doctor answered her thoughts, smirking at her.

"Oh, is that what they're called?" Jenny replied. "They have a very distinctive smell."

"You can say that again!" Alexia commented. She had only been in the Gallifrey Room just the once but the smell of the blossoms were a unique scent.

"They're one of my favourite smells from childhood," The Doctor muttered thoughtfully. "Would you like to know more?" He then asked.

Looking around, Jenny could feel that Rose, Alexia and Sparky were waiting for her dad to continue reading the book. So she shook her head instead. "No, not right now. What are you reading?" She asked.

"It's Oliver Twist." Rose answered her.

"Right, okay. Can I join you?" She requested and her dad nodded his head.

"The more the merrier!" The Doctor replied.

With a mad looking smile on her face, a happy Jenny sat on the chair close to the Doctor, and when he was ready he continued reading Oliver Twist to those who were listening.

* * *

While Amy was chatting to her husband, Rory, she had the oddest feeling she was being watched by somebody. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Jenny looking at her with a less than friendly expression. It was odd because she had noticed a lot of weird tension centred around herself lately and she had no idea why. Maybe it was something she had done or said that had upset them in some way. But with Jenny continuing to stare at her it was beginning to make her feel awkwardly nervous.

Amy smiled coyly at Rory. "Can we go somewhere else." She requested to her husband.

Rory smiled back at his wife. "Okay." He replied and Amy took a hold of his hand.

The couple walked out of the Console Room and walked up the corridor. As they chatted to each other, Amy once again noticed that Jenny was following them out of the corner of her eye. She didn't know why and it really quite confused her. Just what had gotten into Jenny?

"So what did you think of where we've just been?" Rory queried as they walked into their room. "People with telekinesis flying all over the place. Weird, huh!"

Amy chuckled at Rory, seeing Jenny pass by before shutting the door. "No more weird than what we've seen with Jaime, Rose or even Jenny." She replied. "By now it's probably normal. THIS is our normal." She reiterated.

Rory had to nod in agreement because his wife had a point. A colony full of humans with an ability to fly, different planets, aliens and Time Travel. Amy was used to it but Rory was still adjusting to his new weird life.

"Anyway, where do you think we'll end up next?" Amy asked, going into the bathroom while Rory sat on the bed.

The nurse shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, who knows," Rory replied nonchalantly. "Maybe we'll land on a planet full of cats. Or maybe a planet made entirely out of cheese." Amy didn't reply to his silliness. "Amy?" Rory called out. "Are you okay?" She still didn't reply and it worried him.

In the bathroom, Amy leaned on the sink with her head down and eyes closed, grimacing. She'd felt a sudden flash of pain in her stomach that she couldn't quite comprehend. It almost felt like a bout of cramp. Seconds after, a scraping sound caught Amy's attention making her look up…and gasped, taking a quick step back. In the middle of the mirror there was a rectangle peephole and a woman with severe looking brown hair, permanent scowl, along with an eye patch.

The woman was staring at her as if she was studying her. "No, nothing appears to be wrong," the woman said. "Must be a twinge." She sneered before closing the little door where it disappeared, leaving the mirror behind.

Blinking, Amy stepped forward and put her hand on the mirror. It was ridiculous because she'd been seeing that creepy woman for awhile now and it was really scaring her now. Nobody else could see the woman but her.

Rory bursting into the bathroom gave her a shock. "Amy! Are you okay? I was calling for you but you weren't answering." Rory spoke, his eyes were wide.

A nervous sounding laugh escaped Amy's mouth. "I'm perfectly fine, Stupid Head," she replied as she walked back into their bedroom, Rory following her. "Just because I didn't answer you doesn't mean there is something wrong." Her Mind was a whirl of thoughts as Rory spoke to her.

Though he saw she wasn't listening. "Amy?" He put a hand on her arm. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem distracted."

The ginger shook her head slightly. "I need to speak to The Doctor." She muttered.

"About what?" Rory asked. But he never got a reply because Amy left their room, so he followed her.

Amy was heading for the Console Room, thinking the Doctor might be there. But the TARDIS diverted her and Rory so that they ended up in the Library instead. "Oh! Amy said in surprise, spotting The Doctor. He was reading a book while Rose, Sparky, Alexia and Jenny were listening.

As she approached she was about to call to The Doctor until an unusual scent distracted her, halting her in her steps. "What's that smell?" Amy wondered out loud.

"That's my Schlenk Blossom." Jenny answered, pointing to the flower in her hair.

"What's going on here? Rory questioned. He too was distracted by the flower's scent.

"The Doctor is reading Charles Dickens' Oliver Twist." Alexia answered Rory's question. "Feel feel to stay if you want."

They did want to stay, so the married couple sat beside Jenny on bean bags that had appeared. When The Doctor continued reading, Amy could feel her worries wash away.

* * *

J.D was stood by the door, waiting for Jaime to return to the TARDIS. He hadn't noticed that everyone else had left the Console Room one by one. It seemed whatever she was telling Janine, the girl was taking it very well. Once Jaime had spoken to the girl, she closed the door and walked up the ramp, John following her.

Only seconds later the Half-Time Lord halted in his steps. "Where did everybody go?" He wondered.

"They'll all be in the Library at some point." Jaime answered him, flicking several switches on the Console before pulling the lever. The TARDIS dematerialised into the Vortex while Jaime stared thoughtfully at the moving Time Rotor.

"Alright, I suppose that makes sense," J.D replied as he joined the Scots-girl at the Console. He'd long stopped questioning how she knew things without even thinking about it. He could sense that Jaime had something on her Mind and when he looked at his bond-mate, saw she was distracted as well. "What's on your Mind?" John asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Jaime sighed and leaned into J.D's embrace. "It's mum!" She replied. "Goin' tae tha' planet has inspired her and it worries me so much tha' she'll get in too much trouble."

J.D frowned. "How do you mean?" He inquired.

For the moment Jaime was silent, continuing to stare at the Time Rotor. "She's goin' tae become an activist for Palestinian Rights," she finally replied. "She'll still be writin' those books, but most of her attention will be done on protestin'."

Waves of curious puzzlement washed off the Half-Time Lord. "Did you look at her Timeline?" He asked.

Jaime turned her attention to J.D, looking at him. "I didnae need tae look at her Timeline. I know so!" She replied. "She's goin' tae get into a shitload of trouble."

A hint of a smile appeared on John's face. "You can always get the Black Bullet to look out for her."

Jaime sighed and shook her head. "Not in Israel and Palestine she cannae," she replied. "I cannae even get close tae either Country. I would always get repelled away whenever I tried, and there would always be this horrible feelin' of impendin' doom. Almost like I was forbidden in some way."

John gawped, surprise washing off him. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes, bloody really!" Jaime snapped and stepped away from the Console. "And now I bloody know why!" She started pacing back and forth, very agitated. "'Cause tha' lot are bloody flittin' 'round the place tryin' tae stop daily massacres from happenin'. I commend them, I really do, but it feels so bloody wrong!"

The Half-Time Lord narrowed his eyes at Jaime. He could sense she was panicking but she was disguising it as anger. "What's really on your Mind?" He asked.

A growl emitted from the Scots-girl as she glared at J.D. "She's goin' tae be signin' books in Gaza City and I cannae be there tae protect her," she practically shouted. "Shot at by some stupid Israeli soldier pushin' his weight 'round the place!"

She was getting even more upset and angry and it was making her J.D twitchy through their TARDIS-like connection, so he gathered her into a hug to calm her down. She was shaking, which made him wonder what exactly she had seen. "I'm sure she'll be fine," he told Jaime. "Isn't that Watch you gave her supposed to keep her from harm?" He then inquired. "And maybe the telekinetic Palestinians can protect her if she does somehow manage to get into Gaza." That bit confused him. He knew that Israel blocked anyone from going in or out of the Gaza Strip. He felt Jaime faintly nod her head and decided to give her a distraction. "Come on, let's see where everyone has got too." J.D suggested to her.

Sighing, the Scots-girl pulled away from him. She understood what he was doing and appreciated it. "Okay." Jaime muttered quietly in reply.

Putting his arm around her shoulders they walked out of the Console Room into the corridor. The Half-Time Lord let her lead the way but they only got so far before Blaize the Growlithe came running down the corridor towards them, barking happily.

Jaime grinned. "Hello girl!" She called out. Blaize reached them and John watched his bond-mate fuss over the dog with a grin. Already he could sense her worries ebbing away. "C'mon, Blaize," Jaime spoke after awhile. "Let's see what everyone else is up to." She suggested.

All three walked off down the corridor until they reached the Library a couple of minutes later. And somewhere within the Library, J.D could hear his brother reading out loud, and the book he was reading was familiar.

"Sounds like Oliver." Jaime murmured, remembering the few times she watched the musical film with her mother. She had never liked the way Oliver was treated. And as for Poor Nancy, she risked her life to save Oliver from the very dangerous Bill Sikes.

John chuckled when he caught her thoughts.

Blaize ran on ahead towards The Doctor's voice, barking and announcing their presence. Holding hands, Jaime and John silently followed to where the Growlithe had gone. The seating area was particularly busy with Alexia, Amy, Rory, Jenny and Rose, alongside The Doctor who was, or had been, reading Oliver. Blaize was being a distraction by constantly barking at Amy.

"Hush, girl, stop doin' tha'!" Jaime admonished the Growlithe, pulling her away from a nervous Amy. She sat down on a rather large beanbag placed next to the chair her mother sat in. They exchanged greetings and chatted quietly.

"Thought we'd join you," J.D explained as he made two cups of tea for himself and Jaime. "Sounds like you've gotten to the best part." The Half-Time Lord sat down on the beanbag next to Jaime after giving her a cup of tea. With Blaize lying down at their feet, Jaime and John snuggled close to each other as The Doctor continued reading Oliver Twist.


	53. Visiting The Twist - Part One

The Twist, The Space Pirates and Hattie Munroe are a creation of Titan Comics and writer George Mann.

This chapter contains references to Series 11 of Doctor Who and Blake's Seven.

* * *

Jaime petted Bycky the Krefayis, listening as he gave out several happy sounding squawks. She'd had her breakfast earlier and had already checked on Falcor the Maw and the Pokemon in the park. Now she was checking on the blind Krefayis. As far as she could tell, Bycky was doing fine with the other Krefayis the TARDIS had created for him. And he was quite happy with hunting down Speelfox after Speelfox.

"How are you?" The Scots-girl asked Bycky, spotting a Speelfox speeding off through the grass. The Krefayis squawked in reply before giving Jaime a friendly nudge. She chuckled and further petted the Krefayis' feathery head. "Fan-dabby-dozy." She uttered. "And you're not feelin' too lonely?" She asked next. Bycky squawked a positive reply and stomped his foot, which caused another Speelfox to go running out of a hole. He spotted it in his Mind and became restless. Jaime grinned. "Go after it, I ain't stoppin' you." She said. Bycky squawked a thanks in reply and went tearing off after the little two tailed creature.

Jaime watched for awhile before turning and leaving the simulated Planet room. Now she headed off towards the Console Room where everyone else was, waiting. It was a new day and there was new adventuring to be had. Once Jaime arrived in the Console Room she saw Amy and Rory chatting and leaning against the rail, The Doctor was sat on the jumpseat with Rose, his arm around her shoulders, talking to her mum, while J.D and Jenny were stood around the Console performing pre-flight checks.

"Where are we goin' tae this time?" Jaime questioned as she stood next to The Doctor.

A wide grin appeared on J.D's face when he looked up at the Scots-girl. "Jenny suggested we hit the Randomiser and see where we end up." He replied.

"Me and Rose thought it was a good idea," The Doctor spoke up. "But Safe and Sensible over there thought it might be a bad idea." He nodded his head at Alexia.

The woman huffed at this. "That is not what I meant," she replied. "I just thought we should be careful. We could end up anywhere, like some other planet might be at war or a civilisation isn't yet civilised…" She would have kept going if she hadn't been interrupted by Jaime.

"Ma', tha's the point of the Randomiser. We can go anywhere, any-when and not know what's goin' on. It's usually more fun tha' way."

"That's what The Doctor said too," Alexia said and sighed. "Okay, fine. But if we get into trouble I'm going to do some serious damage!"

Amy laughed at Alexia's threat. "You have a hell of an imagination." She said and Alexia smiled sheepishly. "Thanks!" She muttered.

Once they were ready, Jenny pulled the lever and the TARDIS went hurtling through the Vortex. Jaime went to help out on the Console because it was another rough journey. Rose was holding onto the jumpseat as if her life depended on it, The Doctor still had his arm around her shoulders and didn't appear to be affected by the rough ride, Alexia was gripping onto part of the Console and the Ponds were holding onto the rail.

"That one there!" J.D pointed to a switch while Jenny pumped the Helmic Regulator.

"I know how tae do it!" Jaime replied with a slight grin, moving past her mother and flicking the switch.

Several minutes later the TARDIS landed at their next destination with a thud. "For the love of sanity! Why does it have to be all wacky warehouse?" Alexia exclaimed, gaining her feet. She looked a tad pale.

Rory seemed to nod in agreement.

"It's more fun that way." The Doctors, Jaime, Rose and Jenny all said at the same time, then looked at each other as if surprised before falling into a fit of giggles.

Silently, Alexia stepped away from them, shaking her head. "You know, it's really creepy when you do that." She said.

Rose was confused as she and The Doctor got to their feet. "Do what?" She asked.

"Say the same thing at the same time." Rory spoke up.

J.D shrugged his shoulders. "It's just something that happens." He said.

"Come on, let's see what's out there." The Doctor said, pulling his coat on and walking down the ramp towards the door.

Grinning, J.D picked up his dark blue coat from the other coral beam, shrugged it on and followed everyone else out of the TARDIS. He had a really good feeling about this adventure.

* * *

When all eight Time Travellers stepped out of the TARDIS they looked around at their surroundings completely awestruck. Wherever they were it looked really quite busy and the views they could see was amazing. They could see part of whatever they were on almost above them, the sky dark and full of stars. They could hear faint music coming from somewhere…or at least what passed for music anyway.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Rose questioned as she looked around. "Feels like the 40th Century."

"It's 3905." Jenny added. Her Time Sense was strong.

"I was going to say that." Rose uttered.

For Jaime, something about the date felt familiar.

"Oh! I know what this place is!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly, eyes wide and his hands on his head, hair becoming all ruffled and messy. "This is The Twist," he began to explain. "It's a Human colony Worldship with its own Eco-System. Only its human habitants died during transit at the stasis-farms." He was a little less excited here. "No-one knows why it happened or what went wrong."

There was sadness and confusion from the Time Travelling troupe.

"So who runs this place if the Colony died?" Jenny questioned. She was looking around at the other people walking around the Worldship. Some of them were clearly alien.

"That's the thing," the Time Lord answered. "It turned out the humans weren't the only inhabitants on here."

"What do you mean?" Alexia asked.

"Well…" The Doctor stretched out, rubbing the back of his neck. But before he could elaborate further there was a yell from J.D.

"Oi! Watch it, fur face. Get your furry mitts off me!" Everyone looked around to find the Half-Time Lord being manhandled by a Bipedal Humanoid Fox. It's hand had a handful of John's hair and it was sniffing him.

"You smell nice!" The Fox, female and French, told him before licking his face, letting go of his hair and finally slinking off into the crowd.

"Flaming liberty." John angrily muttered, wiping his face of Fox saliva, having apparently gone full Donna.

"Doctor, that was a Fox!" Rory exclaimed out of surprise, his eyes were wide.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes, that was indeed a Fox," he replied. "She's a Foxkin. One of the other species on this Worldship. Despite the Human Colony dying they were able to figure out how to clone the humans, thus bringing them back to life…in a way."

But Rose shook her head. "Technically they're still dead?" She asked and The Doctor nodded. "So it's just their clones that are alive?" Rose asked once more.

"Yep!" The Doctor replied.

"How did they do it? What exactly did they do?" Rose seemed to hint at something but the Doctor figured it out.

"No idea, but that's a really good idea, Rose. We should at least find a way to work out how they did it." He said to his bond-mate and Rose grinned, nodding her head.

Meanwhile Amy had something else on her Mind. "Where's that music coming from?" She wondered. "A lot of people seem to be going towards it."

Rory nodded his head. "Maybe it's a music festival." He suggested.

"It may well be," The Doctor spoke. "Shall we have a look?" There was a chorus of agreement from the rest of the Time Travellers and they all began to walk towards the music. Though The Doctor still had the cloned humans on his Mind. It did make him wonder if they had any tells.

* * *

The music got louder as they continued to approach it. "Are you okay?" Alexia asked the Half-Time Lord as she walked beside him. She only asked because Jaime didn't bother to ask. She was busy talking to her sister.

"I'm fine." J.D uttered back in reply. He looked it too, despite having been manhandled by a Foxkin. Yes, she knew that looks could be deceiving.

"Are you sure?" Alexia queried further. "Because that Foxkin seemed to take a shine to you."

A grim expression appeared on J.D's face as he looked back at her. "Like I said, I'm fine," he told her. "But there's something that Freya told me I've just remembered…" The woman frowned, puzzled. The name sounded familiar and she knew it was somebody from the future, but she couldn't put the name to the face. "…she gave me a warning about Foxes. And now we're here there are Foxkin roaming about."

Alexia perked up at this. "You think they might be dodgy?" She asked him.

"She wouldn't have warned me if they weren't!" J.D sassed back.

Sighing, Alexia rolled her eyes at his attitude. "Fine. Then maybe we need to tell The Doctor this…" Though she noticed he was shaking his head. "What?"

"Bad idea," he told Alexia. "The Doctor never likes knowing his future…" The woman tried to interrupt but J.D continued. "…and telling The Doctor wouldn't be a good idea either. You don't have abilities like Jaime and he'd only ask how you know. We'll figure it out as we go along."

Now Alexia felt even more confused. If he had identified an obvious danger, why didn't he want to tell everyone else?

Behind them, Jenny was talking excitedly to Jaime, her eyes wide as she looked around at her surroundings. The music was louder now but she had yet to figure out what was being sung. "All these people who are here, aliens, humanoid and humans…" She watched as a pair of rusty coloured Raxicoricofallipatorians walked past, heading away from the music. "…all of them are visitors or short term citizens. Yet I don't see any of the humans that are supposed to live here." Jenny was frowning, trying to work out what was going on. "Maybe we arrived at an earlier point in their history."

Jaime shrugged her shoulders thoughtfully, only half listening. She kept getting distracted over the odd feeling of impending doom and familiarity of the area. Maybe she'd been here before. "Possibly," she muttered and spotted an adult Adipose with four of its children walk out of a Confectionary Shop. "Or perhaps they're just shy." Then again that really didn't make any sense. When it came to humans they were far from shy.

Suddenly Jaime stood still and narrowed her eyes. Something felt off and it wasn't the impending doom she was feeling. "Can ye feel that?" She asked Jenny.

The young Time Lady turned to her sister. "What is it?" She asked.

Looking around, the Scots-girl could feel various types of emotions of the people walking about. Some of them were anxious, apparently wanting to get to the Concert. There were waves of excitement, happiness, adoration, love, anger, frustration…etc. But there was another emotion, much stronger than the rest. Waves of longing sadness that were so strong that it felt to Jaime like her Shields were down. "C'mon, this way!" She said, changing direction to walk across to the other side of the 'road'.

"Where are you going?" Jenny asked and followed after Jaime.

When they reached the other side of the road, Jaime stopped and stared at a brown skinned woman with frizzy dark hair. She was sat on her own outside a Café, crying her heart out. No-one seemed to want to help her. "Can ye feel that?" Jaime asked again, looking at Jenny this time.

"Yeah." Jenny replied. She could see it too. The poor woman's aura was a deep blue. That meant she was very sad. Heartbroken even.

"C'mon." The Scots-girl muttered and approached the young woman.

Jenny followed, looking up at the sign of the Café. "I can't believe there's a Starbucks here!" She commented.

Jaime sat down next to the young woman, while Jenny sat opposite them. "Is there somethin' wrong?" Jaime questioned the young woman who had jumped in fright when she'd spoke up.

Her eyes were red rimmed from crying so much, but now she looked suspiciously at her, it coming off in waves.

"It's okay," Jenny spoke up. "We're here to help, if we can."

The young woman looked at them, the suspicion easing away but not completely as she sobbed. She shook her head. "No, I don't think you can." She replied sadly.

She was about to stand up to leave until Jaime gently grabbed her arm. "I really think we can." Jaime contradicted the young woman. She began to listen in to her thoughts. "You're upset, extremely. Heartbroken. Someone ye love has hurt you. A boyfriend? They left ye?"

Eyes wide, the woman shook her head. "He wouldn't!" She replied. "Hux would never leave me. He's missing!" She cried and started sobbing again.

Jaime and Jenny looked at each other, wondering what that meant, then they turned their attention back to the young woman. "How do you mean by 'he's missing'?" Jenny questioned and Jaime rolled her eyes. Even the young woman thought it was a daft question.

"I mean 'missing' as in 'cannot be found'," she snapped. "I tried calling him but it just rings out. I went to the Police but they were no help. I've even asked around but nobody's seen him or knows why he disappeared. People say there are rumours but I don't want to believe them."

Jaime nodded grimly. "Och, ye wouldnae want tae believe a rumour. Tha's just idle gossip. Nowt good ever comes from that." She was starting to get a really bad feeling now along with the feeling of impending doom, which was then followed by a quick flash of danger. Seconds after that she felt a flash of surprise from John before their connection calmed down and dulled.

"Jaime? What's up?" Jenny asked because she could sense her sister was worried through their connection.

*Trouble,* The Scots-girl mentally replied back. *My Omni Senses are tingling.* She turned her attention back to the young woman. "Listen…what's your name?" She asked.

"My name is XeAna." The young woman replied.

Smiling but still looking grim, Jaime held out her hand and XeAna shook it. "Well XeAna, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jaime and this is Jenny." She nodded over at the young Time Lady who waved.

"Hello." She said with a hint of a smile.

Now Jaime stood up. "We came with friends and family and I'm sure my dad would love to help." She held out her hand again as Jenny stood up as well. "Come with us." Waves of suspicion washed off XeAna. "You've got tae trust us, 'cause we really can help."

Reluctantly, XeAna stood up and took a hold of Jaime's hand.

The three females ran towards the Concert, the music loud enough for their voices to be drowned out. She could have easily teleported to where everyone else had gone, but she didn't want to scare an already frightened XeAna. When they reached the Concert she found there was a very large crowd and it was too thick to push through. Apparently the band were a very popular death metal band called The Space Pirates. The lead singer was a dark skinned human with a skinhead called Hattie Munroe.

In Jaime's opinion it was more like deaf metal. "This is ridiculous." She muttered with a shake of her head. *Doctor! Doctor?!* The Scots-girl mentally called for The Doctor's attention. *Dad! We need you!* She could sense the Time Lord suddenly worrying once she got his attention.

*Jaime? What's wrong?* The Doctor asked her.

*Trouble.* Is what she replied with. *Serious trouble.*

While they were waiting for the others to turn up, Jenny, Jaime and XeAna moved off to where it was quieter. "Bloody hell, my ears!" Jaime griped, wincing. "Tell me ye didnae come here tae listen tae that?" She queried.

Poor XeAna just blushed in embarrassment.

"Jaime, Jenny!" The Doctor called as he and the others hurried towards them. "Where did you two go?"

Before an argument could erupt, Jaime didn't let him get any further. "Dad, this is XeAna and she's lost her boyfriend."

For a moment The Doctor was confused. "What do you mean 'lost her boyfriend'?" He asked.

Jaime turned to the young woman. "Go on, tell him!" She prompted and while XeAna was telling her story, Jaime was looking around once she noticed someone was missing. "Hey! Where the hell is John?" She asked.

* * *

The Time Travellers looked over at Jaime once she had spoken, tension in the air as well of the sound of music. "Oh, he went to take a little kid to Lost & Found," Rose replied. "Beautiful little thing she was. I thought he would be back by now."

Jaime was about to reply to the blonde until there was the sound of a mournful wail from XeAna, and the Time Travellers turned their attention to her. XeAna's eyes were wide open and she had her hands over her mouth in horror.

"Is that significant for you in some way?" Alexia asked the young woman.

XeAna nodded, still looking horrified. "We were approached by a child that looked a mix of Fox and Human, her eyes being orangey Amber, claiming she was lost. I wanted to go with them but the girl insisted she only wanted Hux to go with her to Lost & Found. I haven't seen him since." She ended with a sniff.

"Sounds similar to the girl who approached us." The Doctor spoke up. "She was a Fox-Human Hybrid as well." A thoughtful expression appeared in his face. "Seems like the Foxkin used their own DNA to clone the humans."

A very annoyed sounding growl came from Jaime. "And you thought that wasnae suspicious at all?" She snapped at the Time Lord. "Some strange lookin' kid insists she only wants one of ye tae take her and you dinnae batter an eyelid?" She glared at them, feeling her anger rising while the air around her was getting warm. "We were separated for jus' a couple of minutes and within those minutes my bond-mate was nabbed by a bloody wean!" Her voice was raised and her anger was scaring XeAna so much that Jenny had to comfort her. "Meanwhile you lot were listenin' tae some really shit music!"

"I actually liked it." Amy defended the Space Pirates' music but she ducked away when Jaime sent her angry glare her way.

"Did none of ye notice there's somethn' terribly off 'bout this place?" Jaime continued her rant. "And no matter how many times I'm callin' for John I'm gettin' no answer from him. I cannae feel or sense anythin' from him."

Alexia grinned at her daughter's ranting. That meant she did care! "Jaime, calm down," she said to the Scots-girl. "I'm sure John will be okay on his own. If he's anything like The Doctor he'll be talking their heads off."

In reply, Jaime let out an annoyed huff and shook her head. But her anger did settle down.

"Right," The Doctor uttered, happy that Alexia managed to keep Jaime's anger in check, yet unhappy about his missing brother. "Now we've got two missing people to find, abducted by child Fox hybrids for whatever reason…" Did the Foxkin have any part in this? "…What did you do once you found out your boyfriend was missing?" He asked XeAna, turning to her.

"I went to the police station…but they weren't very helpful." She replied. The Doctor grinned.

"Well, now we're here I'm sure we'll get somewhere quicker with them." He answered her. "Lead the way."

XeAna nodded and guided the Time Travellers to one of the many police stations dotted throughout The Twist.

Once the gang reached the closest police station they stormed in and The Doctor slammed his hand on the bell repeatedly because there was no-one at the desk. He even loudly shouted for attention.

Meanwhile, Alexia had noticed a Notice Board on the opposite wall, full of leaflets and posters. There was a poster for the safe and humane removal of a cute looking creature called a Pting. They were to be electrocuted to death before removal. It made Alexia wonder what harm such a little creature could cause. It was hardly fair at all.

There was another poster for a Retail Company called Kerblam with an exclamation mark. The wording on said poster stated you could 'pick it, click it, Kerblam it'. There was also a picture of a robot dressed as a Postman on the poster. But the more Alexia looked at the robot, the more she found its glowing blue eyes to be creepy. Shuddering, Alexia looked away from the poster to see what else was on the Notice Board.

There were several wanted posters for the Galaxy's Most Wanted Criminals. The first one was for somebody called Krasko. He was a Time Agent who had murdered dozens of people. His picture showed him to be in his late teens or early twenties. Alexia wondered if Jack ever knew him.

The second poster was for a Stenza, whatever one of those were, with a hard to pronounce name. He or she was wanted for genocide and its photo showed that it's skin was ice blue, with white bits. Alexia didn't want to even imagine what those white bits were, so she moved onto the next poster.

The next one was for a group of Morax, apparent mud creatures, who had done unspeakable damage and were yet to be caught. The reason for their capture was not given. The next one was for…

Alexia's eyes widened and she let out a gasp. "No way!" She muttered. This wanted poster was for a fella called Roj Blake and several known associates including Villa Restal, Kerr Avon, Jenna Stannis and Cally. They were all wanted for Space Piracy and various degrees of terrorism. Their mode of transport was a ship called The Liberator. Alexia continued to stare at the wanted poster in disbelief. So, the characters of 'Blake's Seven' actually existed in this Universe. Well, the show was created by the same person who created the Daleks. She wondered if The Doctor had crossed paths with him and his crew. "Have you ever come across The Liberator, Doctor?" Alexia asked the Time Lord, not realising he was a tad busy.

"I have," Jenny spoke up, joining Alexia at the Notice Board. "They were a nice bunch, but they were a very close crew."

Alexia nodded thoughtfully. "In our old Universe 'Blake's Seven' was a TV show, just like 'Doctor Who'. There used to be omnibus episodes every Sunday morning before Classic Who on UK Gold." When she didn't receive an answer, she looked over at Jenny who was staring at another wanted poster in horror. "What is it?" She asked.

"Oh no!" Is all Jenny uttered with.

"What?" Alexia queried, moving closer to her younger daughter and looking at the poster. Her eyes widened once again, her blood ran cold and a shiver went down her spine. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

The photo of the Wanted Poster was of her very own daughter. When she was in her original body. Her young face was twisted in anger and pain, her long brown hair flying all over place as her hands emitted red hot fire. There was no name given on the Wanted Poster, but her given alias' were 'The Fire-Bird', 'The Windmaker', 'The Demon', 'The Manipulator of Minds', 'The Shadow', 'The Destroyer'… She had to stop there because the list of alias' were practically endless. The reason for capture was for murder, manslaughter, physical and mental assault, manipulation, false imprisonment. Over 15 Galaxy's wanted her captured alive and for that to happen a bounty of 100 million Universal Credits had been placed on her head. Reading all that literally felt like it hurt. She remembered Jaime telling her the circumstances of how this came about, but she'd been vague over what actually happened. But here it was for all to see, the horrible truth of those circumstances.

"That is a lot of money for just one person!" Jenny said, still looking at the Wanted Poster.

Acting quickly, Alexia looked back to see that The Doctor and her current Jaime were talking to the man at the desk. He was distracted enough, so turning her attention back to the poster she ripped it off the Notice Board and shoved it into her pocket.


	54. Visiting The Twist - Part Two

The Twist and The Foxkin are creations of Titan Comics and writer George Mann

Also, this chapter contains non-con sexual activity.

* * *

As The Doctor stood at the Police reception desk he continued to slam his hand down on the bell. "Oi! Where is everybody?" He angrily shouted.

Finally a man appeared at the reception window. "Stop that noise!" He snapped at the Time Lord. From the look of him he appeared to be another Fox-Human Hybrid. This one was middle-aged. He had the most stunning Amber coloured eyes Jaime had ever seen. His hair was the colour of rust, similar to Fox fur, but it also had streaks of of blond in it. His ears were also Fox-like and were slightly furry. "What do you want anyway?" He asked rather gruffly.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the fella's attitude. "A friend of ours has gone missing," he began. "We think he was abducted."

The Officer at the desk just glared at the Time Lord before sighing and shaking his head. "More of the usual none-sense from visitors." He muttered. "No-one is ever abducted on The Twist. This is such a big ship that it's very likely he just got lost."

Jaime frowned at the Officer. She couldn't tell if he was lying or not, nor could she read his Mind or hear his thoughts.

"Your friend will likely turn up again in a few months."

"What?" Came the exclaim from several of the Time Travellers.

"But you're the Police," Amy said to him. "You're supposed to help people!"

But the Officer shook his head again. "We're not responsible for visitors going missing all the time," the Officer snapped at her. "Your friend should've remembered where he'd gone or he wouldn't be missing right now."

The Doctor let out a sarcastic snort. "Oh, please. He didn't just get 'lost'," he air-quoted. "He was led away by a child. A child that was the same species as you."

The Officer snarled at them, showing the Time Travellers he had some very sharp canine-like teeth. XeAna took a step back with a frightened whimper. "Do you care to amend that statement?" The Officer growled. "Our children don't go walking around kidnapping people willy-nilly, especially not visitors like your friend. To even suggest such a thing happened is highly offensive and carries a hefty sentence under the Servi…"

That's when Jaime's patience finally snapped. In a fit of anger the Scots-girl slammed her hand down on the bell, smashing it to pieces and momentarily scaring the Hybrid Police Officer. "Oi!" He cried out, only to yelp when he was pulled towards Jaime, a fistful of his shirt in her hand.

"Listen up, ye wee bawbag. He ain't jus' a friend," she snarled, dark eyes full of fire, ignoring everyone else around her. "He's my bond-mate and I will do my very best tae find him again. Along with anyone else who's gone missin' on this bloody ship." Jaime finally let the Officer go and stormed out of the Police Station.

Outside she was joined by the rest of the Time Travellers and XeAna as she continued to call for J.D. But she wasn't getting anything back. Everything was quiet. "Where are you?" She mumbled before turning her attention to The Doctor. "Are the Foxkin telepathic?" She questioned the Time Lord.

He nodded his head. "I would expect so. Why do you ask?"

Jaime let out a frustrated sigh and paced a little. "Because I couldnae read tha' Hybrid's Mind. He were too well shielded. Neither could I tell if he was lyin' or not." She stood still and scowled. "And I still cannae get in touch with him!"

Confusion washed off XeAna. "What do you mean?" She asked Jaime. "Are you telepathic as well?" She didn't mind to be honest, she was just happy to be getting help from these people.

"I'm everythin'." The Scots-girl replied distractedly as she began to pace again.

"She's a Psionic Manipulator," Jenny explained, giving her sister a worried look. "When she says she'll find John and Hux, she really means it. She's good at finding missing things."

A groan came from The Doctor. It seemed he couldn't get in touch with John either, there was only white noise. He really hoped his brother was okay.

"So what now, Doctor?" Rose asked him, watching Alexia do her best to calm her daughter.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, glancing around their surroundings. So many more people were in danger of being abducted. "Well, for one thing we aren't going to wait months to get John back," he replied. "And Hux." The Doctor added for XeAna's benefit. "As soon as he wakes up we'll find him again."

Something that XeAna said earlier came to Jenny's Mind and she turned her attention to the young woman. "You mentioned rumours," she questioned. "What are the rumours?" Jenny only asked because she had a weird feeling she really needed to know.

XeAna was nervous once she noticed all the Time Travellers were looking at her. "It's the thing about them turning up again months later," she told them. "They, apparently, don't return unharmed…" She shifted nervously on her feet. "Apparently they go crazy and lose their Minds. Literally stark raving mad." XeAna looked worried now and looked about ready to cry again. "I don't want to believe it, but what if it's true and it happens to Hux? He'll never be the same again." She sobbed.

Jenny once again had to sooth XeAna while everyone became seriously worried.

"They're just going missing,' Rory spoke up. "What exactly happens to them to cause their Minds to break?"

"Maybe they saw something horrific?" Amy suggested.

"Perhaps they're tortured." Alexia suggested, which only caused XeAna to sob even more and Jaime to gasp.

"I'm really not liking any of those suggestion." Rose stated.

"What if it's not actually any of those things," The Doctor commented. "What if it's something being done to them?" Rose frowned at him as he turned to Jaime, who's eyes were wide, yet looked distracted. "Can you sense it, Jaime?" He asked her.

She was frowning now, feeling very puzzled. "Aye," she nodded in reply. "It's almost like he's…" She couldn't figure out what she was sensing.

"What? What's going on?" Alexia asked.

"No," Jaime shook her head. "Hold on…" There was a sense of panic from him now. "John? John! Can ye hear me?" The Scots-girl called out loud and mentally. "Where are you?" Sadly he either wasn't listening or he couldn't answer back. He still seemed very distracted. "I dinnae get it," Jaime mumbled. "It's like he's…" She halted and her face blushed.

"Jaime? What is it that J.D is supposed to be doing?" Alexia asked her daughter.

"Okay. It's like he's self pleasurin', and normally I can see him doin' it 'cause he accidentally drops his shield while doin' so…"

The looks on their faces made Jaime grimace. "Look, I dinnae like wha' he does, and he certainly ain't no exhibitionist. He's always done it on the TARDIS, never out of it. He wouldnae be THAT rude…" She shook her head. "This ain't his doin'." Narrowing her eyes, Jaime had a sudden thought come to Mind and she quickly turned to XeAna with an idea. "Is your boyfriend sexually active?" She questioned.

Poor XeAna started blushing out of embarrassment now while Amy giggled at Jaime's enquiry.

"Yes," a blushing XeAna replied. "I sometimes help him along…why are you asking personal questions?" She questioned.

"'Cause I'm gettin' somewhere," Jaime bit back. "Was he ever confronted by a Foxkin?" Confusion washed off XeAna and some of the Time Travellers.

"Yes!" The young woman suddenly exclaimed, her eyes widening. "I wasn't there to witness it, but Hux told me what happened. He said a Humanoid Fox had molested him, grabbed him by the hair, sniffed him, licked him and told him he smelled nice before walking away. I wanted Hux to report it but he didn't want to bother…" She noticed the looks of shock and disbelief on the Time Travellers' faces. "Is that what happened to your John?" She asked Jaime.

The Scots-girl just nodded her head.

"It's the Foxkin and Hybrids," The Doctor muttered rather angrily. "They want something and they're taking it by force."

Then Jaime spoke up, an idea in Mind. "I need tae find a seat. I know how tae get in touch with John." She said, dark eyes wide and a big grin on her face.

A grim smile appeared in The Doctor's face. "I know just the place," he said. "Allons-y!" And he took off, grabbing Jaime's hand along the way.

* * *

The safest place to find use of a chair turned out to be the TARDIS, and that was the jumpseat in the Console Room. When XeAna entered the TARDIS she was amazed, yet more than a little scared over the unusual bigger on the inside Spaceship in the shape of an old Earth artefact.

"What are you planning to do, Jaime?" Alexia asked her daughter as the Scots-girl sat on the jump-seat.

"I need tae get intae John's Mind," Jaime revealed. "Normally I'd have skin tae skin contact, but I cannae do that 'cause he's not physically here. So I have tae put myself intae a deep sleep."

"And you need the TARDIS for that?" Amy questioned, only for Jaime to shake her head with a grimace.

"Nah, I dinnae need the TARDIS in order tae do it. I could easily do it without, it's jus' that The Doctor thinks it's safer tae do it in here, than out there." She answered. She could feel that XeAna was extremely confused.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked her.

Smiling nervously, Jaime nodded her head, lay down on the jumpseat and then closed her eyes. With a little help from the TARDIS, she stretched her Mind out towards's John's Mind via their TARDIS-like connection.

With a sudden gasp, Jaime's eyes flashed open and she sat up, staring around at her surroundings. She was on Gallifrey. A dream version of Gallifrey which John's Mind had clearly retreated too. Sadly it wasn't the usual grassy area she was used to. It was the hot dusty desert, or as the Time Lord part of her Mind called it 'The Badlands'. "John! John!?" The Scots-girl called out. "Where are you?" Scanning her surroundings all she could see was more desert, mountains, endless desert and something off into the shimmering distance. It was a structure, made of wood. And it looked very familiar.

Groaning, Jaime was annoyed. It was a barn. THE barn where he did it…well, sort of did it. "Ye better not be in there!" She growled and ran towards it as fast as she could. Within two minutes and twenty-two seconds she was stood outside the damn barn, scowling at it. It gave her an odd feeling. It wasn't bad, just a wee bit weird. But why did it have to be this place? Why couldn't he have gone for Lake Abydos? Or even the Citadel? Or maybe Lungbarrow or the Academy? Why this stupid place?

Letting out a sigh, Jaime grabbed the handle of the door, opened it and walked inside. It looked exactly like it did on the TV. It also had a dry smell to it, which really quite surprised her. "John? You in here?" She called out again but was met with silence. Maybe he wasn't in here after all. "For the love of Sanity! Are ye even in here?" She snapped impatiently.

Jaime was about to exit the barn until she heard the sound of a loud grunt. "John?" She whispered, wide-eyed. Once she'd adjusted her hearing she could hear groaning. And that sounded like it was coming from the other end of the barn. "Wha's goin' on?" Jaime wondered out loud, moving that way.

Finally she found the Half-Time Lord behind some boxes, curled up, one hand gripping his hair, the other appeared to be around his lower waist. He let out another grunt and this was followed by moaning. He sounded like he was in pain. Gasping, Jaime quickly came to J.D's aid, pushing him onto his back, taking a hold of his hand that had been gripping his hair while rubbing the side of his face with her free hand. His eyes were closed and they stayed closed as he continued to moan and grimace. With a brief glance, Jaime noticed that his other hand was not actually around his lower waist, but over his crotch.

"I'm here, John," she spoke to him in comfort. "I'm right here. D'ye know where ye are? I really need tae know!" She asked, running a comforting hand through his hair.

In return, J.D squeezed her hand before jerking, grunting and groaning.

Jaime sighed. "Concentrate on me," she tried to sooth. "Where are you?"

"I can't see!" The Half-Time Lord mumbled back in reply.

With a roll of her eyes, the Scots-girl shook her head. "It would help if ye opened yer eyes, big boy!" She told him.

J.D eventually did, but his brown eyes were narrowed and pain filled, his face continuing to grimace. "I…can't…see…anything!" He forced out. "It's…too…dark!"

Jaime frowned in confusion. "How d'ye mean? How is it dark?" She questioned.

Before the poor Half-Time Lord could even reply to her he snorted a laugh and then cried out, jerking. John pulled his hand free from Jaime's and placed both arms over his face. "It's too much. Too much!" He sobbed pitifully. "Like so many tiny spiders crawling inside and out!"

Eyes wide, Jaime knew that his thinking of spiders wasn't a good thing. He shared his hate for spiders with Donna. And not to mention whatever ordeal he was going through could possibly break the hypnotism she had put on him that stopped him from being very ticklish. And if that broke, then so would the dam, shoring up the many memories of enemies using his ticklishness against him. She couldn't have that happening! "No, no.." Jaime shook her head, worried. "Dinnae think 'bout tha' right now. I need you tae tell me where you are!"

J.D let out a sarcastic sounding laugh. "I…just…told…you…" He ground out. "I…can't…see…anything. Neither…can…I…move!"

The Scots-girl frowned. Why couldn't he move? Or see? Had he been paralysed? Then Jaime realised she'd probably have to do more than just getting into her bond-mate's head. And she had to do it quickly before all those bad memories came spilling out. She pulled John's arms away from his face as he gasped and moaned and jerked.

"Okay, big boy, I'm gonna try somethin'," Jaime warned J.D. "I'm gonna possess your body, figure out wha's goin' on. It might feel weird, so jus' bare with me." She put her fingers on the sides of his head. "Ready?" She asked and J.D nodded his consent, desperate to have his ordeal ended as quick as possible. Jaime smiled nervously. It had been a long time since she had last possessed a body.

Concentrating deeply, she reached out towards the Half-Time Lord, feeling herself fading until…once again Jaime snapped to attention, only this time her sight was darkened and movement was impossible. "What the hell?" She cried out but her words only came out in a mumble. It appeared her mouth…or John's mouth in this case…had been well and truly gagged. 'Where am I?' Jaime wondered.

'That's what I'd like to know.' Came the sarcastic reply from from J.D.

'Okay, okay. Let me figure this out!' She answered back. In a bid to find out what was going on, the Scots-girl calmed their Minds, then went on to discover what their surroundings were. As suspected, when she tried to move their arms and legs she found they'd been restrained. She could barely move a muscle.

'Can't you use your super-strength to break them?' John asked.

Jaime would have rolled their eyes if she could. 'I'm you, you daft twat! My abilities dinnae transfer.' She argued back.

As she continued to investigate their odd predicament, Jaime suddenly realised they felt somewhat constipated. 'Alright, what the hell is that? 'Cause I dinnae think its normal.' She enquired but felt J.D's embarrassment shortly after. 'John?'

'You really don't want to know.' The Half-Time Lord replied. They frowned at this.

'What are you not tellin' me?' Jaime demanded. 'What is it?' But soon enough she didn't need J.D to tell her what it was. The sound of machinery was heard kicking in and they yelled out in surprise. Something lodged deep in their rectum was vibrating and was stimulating a certain part of the body Jaime didn't have. 'Wow! That feels good,' she mumbled. 'Like really good!'

She heard John sigh. 'Don't get distracted. This isn't exactly flattering. More like humiliating.'

Well told off, Jaime found that whatever was going on in their arse wasn't the only issue. Something was gliding along their penis, stimulating the organ. She could also feel that there was something attached to their glans, vibing the whole tip as well as the urethra. Lastly was their testicles which were being stimulated by electricity in a totally nice way. They were vibrating non-stop and it was all incredibly ticklish. So ticklish it was causing them to snort laughter behind the gag.

For Jaime, this had to be the most weirdest experience she had ever felt. She could feel a prostate that was taking a battering in a good way. But it was tingling so much it almost felt like…well she couldn't really explain WHAT It felt like! Secondly, there was the testicles hanging between their legs. They felt rather heavy with need. And finally, thirdly, was the penis. She could feel that it was painfully hard as it continued to be forcefully masturbated. And the pleasure she was getting from it was like nothing she ever felt before.

However, they had a bit of a problem. Or maybe it was a big problem. John had mentioned several times how ticklish he was, but she didn't think it would be this bad! It was like thousands upon thousands of tiny ants crawling all over, tickling away on the outside and in the inside, which was a hundred times worse. And if that wasn't enough, Jaime could feel that they were going to orgasm any moment now.

'Wow! Wow! Wow!' The Scots-girl mumbled in her thoughts while mumbling incoherently behind the gag.

'Well, isn't that Wizard!' J.D thought back sarcastically. 'Stop getting off and rescue me already!' Their orgasm hit and their sensitivity increased. When that happened, the ticklishness got a lot more worse and they yelled out behind the gag.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Jaime found herself back in the barn, laying on her back. The Doctor was crouched by her side, looking down at her with a worried expression. She could hear J.D moaning and crying from not too far away. "Wha' are ye daein' here?" She mumbled at The Doctor, confused.

"We thought you were having a seizure," The Time Lord defended his actions. "But that doesn't appear to be the case." Then he looked up at his surroundings with a scowl. "Blimey! Never thought I'd see this place again." He muttered thoughtfully.

Jaime shook her head, her eyes wide. "No, it's worse!" She replied, sat up and scrambled towards John. He'd settled again but he was still moaning and groaning, a deep blush had appeared on his face in the presence of The Doctor. "John, John…" She ran a comforting hand through his hair to gain his attention. "Dinnae worry, 'cause I will find you!" She promised the Half-Time Lord.

"Please hurry." J.D ground out tiredly.

Jaime grimaced, knowing what he was going through. She kissed him deeply as her surroundings began to fade out.

Jaime gasped awake on the TARDIS, still laying on the jumpseat. She sat up, still feeling the afterglow of John's orgasm and noticing that everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to explain what was happening. "Woah! That was intense!" She muttered.

* * *

Once she felt like herself again, Jaime scrambled off the jumpseat and ran out of the TARDIS, back onto The Twist, with everyone else following her.

"What happened?" Jenny questioned her sister.

"I still dinnae know where he is," Jaime replied, looking around at the World-ship's surroundings. "Neither does John 'cause he's been blindfolded, gagged and restrained." With a smirk, she turned her attention back to everyone else. "But tha' doesnae mean I'm givin' up, 'cause I've got more than one way tae find him."

"And Hux." XeAna added. Jaime nodded silently.

"What are you going to do?" Alexia asked.

"I'm gonna try the empathic route," Jaime replied, still smirking and looked around. "There are thousands of people here. It would be easy tae find two people being pleasured." Jaime closed her eyes, took a deep breath and dropped all of her shields. The dull emotions around her became heightened and she grimaced, practically knocked back by the tidal waves of emotions of everybody aboard the World-Ship. Well, almost everybody, because she wasn't getting anything from John or Hux. So maybe there was a hidden area that blocked off just about anything.

With a frustrated sigh, Jaime was about to pull her shields back up until she felt a faint malevolent emotion. It wasn't on the ship, so she continued to reach out, stretching out beyond the ship until the malevolent feeling got stronger. It appeared somebody very bad was in the area. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain deep in her Mind, almost like a pick-axe had been driven into her skull, and she yelled out, stumbling back and grabbing her head, before quickly raising her shields back up, thankful that all emotions were dulled.

She would have fallen if it hadn't been for a worried Alexia and The Doctor keeping her upright. "Jaime? What happened?" The Time Lord demanded.

"Are you okay? What was that?" Alexia was also questioning.

Pushing away from her parents, the pain now just a dull thud, the Scots-girl shook her head, wincing when it made her head hurt. "Nothin'," she muttered thoughtfully. "Jus' overreached a wee bit. I'm fine." She told them, yet she could still feel everyone's worry washing off them.

"Are you sure?" Alexia continued to question, a look of worry on her face.

"Aye! Still cannae find 'em by the way. Those Foxkin are a cunnin' lot!" She growled, eyes narrowed.

"You still can't find them?" The Doctor asked. He also continued to look and feel worried for both Jaime and his missing brother. He wasn't even sure what happened with his daughter as he'd sensed she'd been in pain, but now she was just brushing it off.

Meanwhile, poor XeAna looked like she was going to burst into tears again.

"No, but tha' doesnae mean I give up easily!" Jaime replied. "I've got Psychic Trackin'. Usin' a family bond I can follow him tae where he was last." There were waves of confusion and furrowed brows from the troupe.

"How do you know it'll work?" Rose asked and Jaime grinned.

"'Cause I once tracked The Doctor on Villengard when he got into trouble." She answered the blonde while the Doctor chuckled.

He remembered that particular adventure and being suspicious when a strange raven haired female, who turned out to be his daughter from the future, appeared from out of the blue. They'd rescued a lot of enslaved children that day. As well as blowing up a whole factory.

"Oh, I didn't know that!" Rose uttered. She did know that Jaime, Alexia and J.D had joined The Doctor to help plant and grow a Banana grove.

Still grinning, Jaime concentrated on her tracking and then looked around until she spotted the faded footsteps of one Half-Time Lord, Doctor John-David Smith. "Fan-dabby-dozy!" She crowed. "Follow me." And she took off after the tracks with the Time Travellers and XeAna following after her.

When she once again got close to the Heavy 'Deaf' Metal Concert she halted in her steps and looked at the somewhat fresh looking tracks. There was a big smudge before they went off in a different direction. Jaime followed them and the others followed her. Soon enough the tracks led them past the Concert and to a much quieter area of The Twist.

There were several offices here, but they were all closed. However, the one the tracks led to was a 'Lost & Found' office. Getting an odd sense of intuition, Jaime slowly approached the office with narrowed eyes. She was beginning to get a bad feeling as she neared the door of the 'Lost & Found' office.

For a moment she hesitated as she reached out towards the doorknob, then she took a hold of it. It gave the Scots-girl flashes of John opening the door and walking inside, followed by the predatory grin of a supposedly lost Hybrid child. A gasp emitted from Jaime and she accidentally pulled on the handle, breaking it off the door.

"What was that?" Rose asked, knowing from Jaime's reaction she had seen something.

"John definitely came in this way." Jaime replied, staring dumbfoundly at the doorknob.

XeAna was staring as well, except she was fascinated. "By all things Holy! You just broke that handle as if it was nothing!" She exclaimed. "Everyone knows that The Twist is made out of the most toughest metals in this Galaxy!"

Grinning sheepishly, Jaime tossed the broken handle aside. "That's jus' who I am." She replied, before kicking the door open and storming into the 'Lost & Found' office.

Inside, it looked pretty much abandoned despite the lights being on. In fact it looked like a scuffle had taken place and Jaime frowned as she looked around. Had John tried to fight off his attackers?

"What a mess!" Rose stated as The Doctor picked up a chair that had been on its side.

"There was a fight here," Jenny spoke up, staring at the chair. "Uncle John laid on a couple of punched but they overpowered him."

Waves of confusion washed off XeAna, while Jaime smiled when she realised she was right about the scuffle.

"Sounds like he's a good fighter." Alexia said.

"Yep, that'll be the Donna in him." The Doctor told her, approaching another door. He didn't like violence of any kind, but he was just happy enough his brother could fight to protect himself. When he reached the door he tried the handle but it wouldn't open. "Locked." He muttered and reached into his pocket for his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Wait, let me try!" Jenny called out and The Doctor stepped aside with a hint of a grin on his face as his daughter approached the door. He expected her to use her own home made Sonic on the door. What he didn't expect was for her to suddenly phase straight through the door. He shook his head and chuckled as XeAna was heard letting out a gasp of surprise.

"She walked straight through that door!" She exclaimed and turned to Jaime. "Is she like you?" She asked.

Jaime shrugged. "Jenny's more Infinite than I am." She replied.

"You two are impossible. Completely impossible!" XeAna cried out.

"Not impossible, just a bit unlikely." Both Jaime and The Doctor said together.

The sound of a lock clicking open on the other side of the door caught their attention. Seconds later the door opened and a non to impressed Jenny stood in the doorway. Behind her was a hallway. "You really should see this." She said, stepping aside to let the others in. The rest of the Time Travellers and XeAna followed Jenny inside.

* * *

After a short walk along the corridor, the troupe of travellers and XeAna come out onto a landing of some kind with a set of steps leading down to the lower level. Down below was a hive of activity along with the sound of machinery. "What are those machines?" Rory asked, pointing down at a machine that stood at an angle. "Are they cryonic chambers, like in the movies?"

But The Doctor shook his head. "No, I don't think they are, Rory." He said.

Rose stared at the chambers, her eyes wide. "There are people in them, but they're not sleeping." She spoke up, feeling various bouts of emotions coming from all the chambers. It was arousal, pleasure, fear, scaredness, despair, madness and anger…actually, the anger she felt was a lot closer than that. So she looked over at Jaime and saw that she had one hell of an angry scowl on her face. Even Jenny was looking at her warily. "I think this is where they're taking…what they want." Her cheeks turned pink as she became embarrassed.

Suddenly there was the sound of creaking metal and everyone looked down to find the rail being bent out of shape by Jaime's hands. "Jaime!" The Doctor warned, sensing her anger and knowing she could become very reckless when she was like this.

Before anyone could even stop her, Jaime was climbing over the rail and jumped.

"Jaime!" A wide-eyed fearful Alexia cried out. But she needn't have worried, because her daughter landed stealthily on her feet. Except she caused a serious tremor that almost knocked everyone off their feet. XeAna yelled out when she tumbled on her arse.

"Oh, blimey!" The Doctor groaned out once he was recovered and saw what Jaime was doing, before rushing off towards the stairs. Down below.

The serious tremor by Jaime had caught the attention of various Foxkin milling about. They had all stopped and were staring at her. Some of them looked bemused, wary or even angry.

"Who are you?" One of the Foxkin asked with a French accent. "And how did you get in here? You're trespassing."

"Who am I? Who am I!?" A pissed off Jaime snarled, her dark eyes full of cold fire and a warm breeze played at her hair. "I'll tell ye who I am!" A nasty smile appeared on her face and she activated her Pyrokinesis, the fire red and very hot. Many of the Foxkin took several wary steps backwards, unsure about the strange female. "I'm The Fire-Bird. And you have taken somethin' of mine!" There were sudden waves of fear, followed by a scream and all the Foxkin scarpered. "That's right, RUN!" She roared at them. Once the aisle was clear, Jaime stormed down it, once again leaving the Time Travellers and XeAna behind.

"Did she…did she just call herself The Fire-Bird?" XeAna asked fearfully. Jenny could see that it was the colour grey with yellow smudges.

Alexia noticed the young woman's look of fear and it worried her. "No, not her. Not in the slightest," she denied. "She just said it to scare off the Foxkin."

The young woman now felt suspicious. "I know. Everyone in the Galaxy knows who The Fire-Bird is and what she's done. It's just a bit suspect that she and Jaime are Pyrokinetic."

Alexia's eyes were wide and fearful.

"Okay, enough chat," a puzzled Doctor interrupted. "We've got people to rescue." And he approached the nearest chamber.

Meanwhile, Jaime continued to storm down the aisle, following the pull towards John. She stopped and turned to a chamber on her right. There was no window or portal to check who was in it, but she could sense that J.D was in there. And she noticed there was a clothes locker at the foot of the chamber. It angered her even more that they had most likely stripped John of his clothes, further humiliating the Half-Time Lord.

A scream, followed by a cry of 'Huxley' brought Jaime out of her red haze of thoughts. Looking around, she saw XeAna reaching into one of the open chambers and started carelessly pulling stuff away. There was a pained wail from Hux before Rose managed to stop the younger woman from doing any more damage.

Turning her attention back to her own chamber, Jaime reached out and smashed the door locks. Then she wrenched the door open with such a force that it hung badly off its hinges. And there he was, her bond-mate, half-naked, restrained and gagged. The blindfold had turned out to be VR goggles, but his were apparently not working. There was a smaller machine placed between his legs and it was working at full pelt.

John had obviously heard the door being slammed open because now he was yelling muffled words between moments of snorted laughter behind the gag. Taking a couple of steps towards John, she placed a comforting hand on his arm, then pulled the VR System off. He was grimacing and kept his eyes closed as he let out a brief whimpered groan. Jaime could tell he was nearing another orgasm, and he must have had quite a lot of them because most of his hair was stuck in sweaty clumps to his sweaty forehead.

"It's okay, it's just me." She told the Half-Time Lord in a bid to ease his fears as she pulled the gag away. Now that he wasn't impeded by the gag he could moan, cry, groan and snort freely. "D'ye want me tae turn it off?" She asked, running her hand through his sweaty hair. She only asked because he seemed to be enjoying it and his arousal and pleasure had skyrocketed.

At first, John shook his head, almost disappointing Jaime until he spoke up.

"Yes, yes…" He cried out between suppressed snorts of laughter as he struggled in the restraints. "Turn it off, turn it off!"

Nodding, Jaime turned her attention to the little machine working between his legs. It had several buttons with symbols on them that she didn't recognise. Nor did she know what each button did.

"Jaime!" J.D whined. "Hurry, please."

Quickly placing her hand on the machine, her Mind was flooded with images of a Foxkin pressing buttons for each action. Now knowing what to do, the first button she pressed turned the machine and the Vibe Stick off, which was followed by a disappointed groan from John. But Jaime could feel he was thankful.

The second button retracted the Vibe Stick and when she pressed that there was the wet sound of it leaving the Half-Time Lord's rectum. She grimaced as she heard John sigh in relief. The third button released the restraints, but before she could press that button she was distracted by a commotion further up the aisle. When she looked she saw that one of the Foxkin had returned.

"What is happening here? One of my Kin just told me The Fire-Bird is here?" His accent was also French and he stopped once he saw what The Doctor and everyone else was up to. "Who in the name of Inari are you?" He was mostly ignored. "Excuse me! What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't be letting them out like this!"

Once he said that he now had The Doctor's attention. "Why not?" The Time Lord asked, The Oncoming Storm making its presence known.

The Foxkin growled at the question, annoyed he had to answer questions from human intruders. Once normality was restored he'd have them all imprisoned. "Because these human Males are here for a greater cause. They're helping the Foxkin restore our human colony…"

Only The Doctor shook his head. "They weren't helping you at all!" He argued back, walking towards the Foxkin. "They didn't even volunteer. You kidnapped them and forced them to spill their seed."

The Foxkin snarled. "At least their seed wasn't being wasted on self pleasure…" The annoyed Foxkin answered back.

Dark eyes once more full of cold fire, Jaime had just about heard enough. "Sort yerself out!" She growled and waved her hand, unlocking the restraints and clothes locker, then she stormed her way back up the aisle.

"What?" J.D's eyes widened once he sensed how angry she was. It was really quite overwhelming. "Wait, Jaime!" After pulling his hands away from the loose restraints he grabbed the machine and pulled it away from him. He grimaced and snorted as the thin tube scraped out of his ticklish urethra, grunting seconds later as he came, before tumbling uselessly out of the chamber. By Rassilon! She really was very angry!

"Oh, please. Don't act like you care," The Doctor shot back angrily. At this point he was practically in the Foxkin's face. "None of these men even consented. You took them off the streets, shoved them into those chambers, blindfolded, gagged and restricted them, then you…" Suddenly the Foxkin flew backwards and slammed hard into the wall with a cry. A wide-eyed, dismayed Doctor watched as Jaime Aeroported in front of the pinned Foxkin. The Doctor realised he could sense that her anger was beyond anything he'd ever felt from her before.

"You raped them!" Jaime snarled at the writhing Foxkin stuck against the wall, taking the words out of The Doctor's mouth. "You took somethin' of mine and ye raped him. And I will not let you get away with it!"

The Foxkin was confused. "Who are you?" He gasped out, only to shudder when he saw a really nasty smile on her face.

"I'll tell ye who I am," she snarled back. "I'm The Fire-Bird. See me!" She commanded, voice echoing.

The Foxkin's eyes widened as he saw the dark haired, naturally pale faced female turn into a brown haired un-naturally pale faced female. It was a very recognisable face for this Galaxy and he started screaming and began to struggle against the wall. Jaime smirked when she felt his fear wash over her, not even caring that the Foxkin wasn't the only one scared. She was beyond rational thought. "Now I'm goin' tae teach ye what'll happen if any of ye think tae steal wha's mine again!" She snarled, raising her left hand.

The Foxkin saw what she was doing and paled behind his fur. "Inari, oh Inari, please don't kill me, please don't kill me…" But his pleas fell on deaf ears. She began to close her hand into a fist and he felt a horrendous pain start up in his brain. It hurt so much he screamed out in pain, knowing he was going to die. He knew this was how The Fire-Bird mostly killed her victims. Either that or by fire.

Before Jaime could fully close her hand into a fist, somebody grabbed it and kept it open. Then she was pulled away from the Foxkin, who fell to the ground, out cold. "Jaime, stop it!" A familiar voice spoke to her. "This isn't you. You're not that person any more!" She turned her attention to the voice and saw that it was her mum. Her brown eyes were wide with fear. Then Jaime turned to the person who had her hand and saw it was The Doctor.

"Get off me!" She snarled, pulling her hand free of his grip. "Why the fuck did ye stop me?"

"Because you'd have regretted your actions later." The Time Lord replied sombrely.

However, Jaime shook her head, still angry. "No, I wouldnae have." She snarled back and went off to deal with the Foxkin again.

But The Doctor pulled her back towards him. The Scots-girl struggled violently in his grip. "Jaime, stop it!" The Doctor admonished. "Go back to the TARDIS."

The Scots-girl stopped struggling and glared at The Doctor. "Why should I?"

"Because you're no good to us in the state you're in now." The Doctor snapped back at her.

"Fine!" Jaime growled, pulled out of his grip and stormed back up the aisle, ignoring the scared and fear washing off XeAna and Huxley.

The Half-Time Lord had managed to pull his underwear and trousers back on despite the aching pain in his rectum, and he was just about to put his trainers on when he yelped in surprise. Something had attached to his testicles.

"C'mon, we're goin'." Jaime growled.

"What? Why?" John asked, more than a little confused. But she didn't answer him. She just teleported away. "Oh no!" John groaned once he realised what had attached to his testicles. He yelled out painfully when he was tugged forward, then disappeared, following after Jaime.


	55. Still Twisted

The Twist and The Foxkin are a creation of Titan Comics and writer George Mann

Also, i forgot to mention in the previous chapter that a re-appearence by The Fire-Bird, sort of, was never meant to happen. it was meant to be the usual day out with a rescue, but she turned up out of the blue.

* * *

Bemused, Alexia watched as J.D was forcibly teleported away with a cry of surprise, leaving his trainers behind. She'd just been about to check he was okay when he disappeared. He was most likely on the TARDIS with her daughter. Collecting his Converse, Alexia hurried back down the aisle to join the others.

"He's still alive, Dad." Jenny spoke up after checking on the Foxkin with her Sonic Screwdriver.

"Good, and brain activity?" The Doctor asked, a worried expression on his face.

"It all seems normal," Jenny answered, standing up. "He's only unconscious." She could feel and see that The Doctor and Rose were confused.

"Doctor, what just happened?" Rose asked. "Why did Jaime react like that? I've never felt her so angry before. And why did she identify herself as The Fire-Bird? She hasn't been that for a long time."

"I don't know." The Doctor replied, puzzled, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes were narrowed.

Alexia and Jenny exchanged a knowing look at each other, both thinking over how to explain how and why it happened.

"So you confess that…thing…is The Fire-Bird?" XeAna demanded. She was stood now after previously clinging onto a tired Huxley, both of them scared of Jaime's actions.

"Excuse me! That's my daughter you're talking about!" Alexia uttered, glaring at the young woman.

XeAna turned her glare towards the older woman. "Then you have my condolences," she replied coldly. "Because your daughter killed hundreds of people and she'll kill hundreds more if she isn't captured."

Alexia grimaced and shook her head. "No, she really isn't like that anymore," she continued to defend her daughter. "Somebody took her and manipulated her Mind to kill and harm and hate. She regrets all of her actions."

But XeAna just laughed coldly. "Really? Then why did I just witness her attempt to murder that Foxkin over there?" She pointed at said Foxkin.

Alexia wanted to continue defending her daughter. She really did, but an alarm suddenly went off.

"Urgh, what's that?" Amy asked, voice raised and hands over her ears.

"Air raid siren?" Alexia questioned thoughtfully, voice also raised. "One of them used to get tested all the time at the Harbour." It was a monthly thing and thinking about the City she was born in left her feeling a tad wistful.

"Actually, it is a Sighting Alarm," XeAna added. "Every planet, Space Station, WorldShip in this Galaxy uses one. It's used as an inhibitor."

The Doctor really didn't like where this was going. There was over a hundred suitcases worth full of bad. And this had just been a random trip out, now it turns out Jaime had been in this area before as The Fire-Bird. "And what does that entail?" He asked the young woman.

XeAna turned to him with a grin. "It's well documented The Fire-Bird can't stand high pitched or silent alarms and whistles. The Sighting Alarm has silent alarms in it that only she can hear. It disables that monster…" Once again Alexia grimaced at the young woman's insult. "...And keeps her in place until the authorities arrive."

They all stared at the young female, feeling shocked or disgusted that a weakness had been found and exploited.

"Which authorities?" The Doctor asked.

"There's a Space Force specially set up for this sort of thing. They have a Hyper-Speed ship and they'll be arriving soon to deal with her in the usual way."

Shuddering, Alexia had the feeling the 'usual way' was death or imprisonment.

"Right, thank you!" The Doctor replied with a grim smile before turning to Rose. "Can you deal with them?" He asked about the young couple and the blonde nodded that she could.

He thanked his bond-mate and walked off up the aisle to the chamber where his brother had been. Taking out his Sonic Screwdriver, The Doctor began scanning inside and outside of the chamber, doing his best to ignore the streaks of blood on the Vibe Stick. He heard a shout of protestation from Huxley but continued on working.

"What did you do to her?" Huxley demanded tiredly as he watched Rose carefully lay an unconscious XeAna on the ground.

"Don't worry, she's just sleeping," Rose told him. "How about you? Are you okay?" She asked, approaching him.

A weak and frightened Huxley tried to scramble backwards.

Getting the results he needed, the Time Lord walked to the side of the chamber and started Sonicing a compartment in order to get it open. It took mere seconds for the door to unlock and when he opened it found a container of white lumpy liquid. Time Lord semen. He couldn't let the Foxkin keep it, so he took it out and placed it in his coat pocket. Job done he returned to where everyone stood by, noticing that XeAna and Huxley now had their memories altered. "Come on, allons-y. It's time we were going." He announced.

Rory, who'd been nursing one of the less coherent victims, turned to The Doctor with wide eyes. "What? But we can't go. These people need medical attention. And what about everyone else who's still trapped?" He argued.

Not wanting to have an argument, The Doctor grabbed Rory and pulled him away from his patient. "Leave it to the international authorities. They'll be given proper medical care." He turned to Jenny and Rose. "Can you teleport us out?" He requested.

The two All-Powerful females nodded and said they could. Jenny took a hold of Amy, who still had her hands over her ears and was looking paler than normal, and Alexia. Rose took a hold of The Doctor, who still held onto Rory. Seconds later they teleported away in a flash of gold and green.

* * *

The Time Travellers re-appeared outside the Lost & Found Office on The Twist to stunning differences. The whole area was bathed in flashing red light and there was literally nobody to be seen.

"Where did everybody go?" Rory wondered as he looked around at his surroundings.

"I imagine they're all hiding from a so-called monster!" The Doctor replied, somewhat dismayed that The Fire-Bird would cause this kind of reaction. And if everyone in this Galaxy knew who and what The Fire-Bird was, then it was possible they were all in danger. "This way." The Time Lord uttered, pointing to the left. However, before they could all hurry to the TARDIS, a team of soldiers wearing black and carrying some very nasty looking weapons came rushing down the road.

"I think this might be that Space Force lot." Rose said while The Doctor nodded grimly.

The soldiers stopped feet away from them and the lead stepped out from the team. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the protection shelters with everyone else?" The soldier asked rather gruffly.

Putting on a smile, The Doctor pulled out his Psychic Paper and showed it to the soldier. "James Smith, Private Investigation," he stated. "Working out of The Shadow Proclamation. The Fire-Bird sighting was nothing more than just a false alarm. What you really should be worried about is that the Foxkin here have been kidnapping humans and taking their seminal fluids in order to clone their lost colony."

The soldier smiled but it was an unfriendly smile. "I believe the local authorities are already on that case," he said. "Me and my team have been trained to resist Hypnotic, Mind Control, Psychic and Telepathic influences. So that so-called I.D is really just a piece of Psychic Paper."

The clicking of stun guns being primed caught the Time Travellers attention and the Ponds, along with Alexia, kept themselves hidden behind Rose, Jenny and The Doctor.

"Ahh!" The Time Lord muttered sheepishly, putting the paper back in his pocket.

"Harbouring a criminal is a Level Ten Offence and carries a life sentence of hard labour and Judicial Servitude. Especially one as deplorable as The Fire-Bird."

The Time Travellers stared at the soldier, dumbfounded, while Rose felt various bouts of emotions from her fellow travellers. The most emotions she could feel were coming from Alexia, who was finding it hard to listen about her daughter being talked about in this way. She was angry, hurt and upset.

"As for use of a fake I.D, that is a Level Five Offence and carries a ten year prison term and Indentured Servitude."

Rose moved closer to her Time Lord. "Doctor, what do we do?" She asked him, worried they weren't going to get away in one piece.

"Hold on. Just let me talk to them. I'm sure we can work something out." The Doctor replied to his pink and yellow bond-mate.

"No negotiations shall be met. If you are harbouring a wanted criminal, then you will be arrested." The lead soldier stated.

A groan was heard from behind The Doctor and Rose, then Alexia stepped out from behind the couple. The soldiers pointed their guns at her because she looked familiar to the Fire-Bird, but somewhat older. "For the love of Sanity, stop saying that!" She shouted at the soldiers. "She's not a criminal or dangerous. She's my daughter!"

Some of the soldiers were heard to gasp but kept their weapons trained on her. The lead soldier didn't look too impressed.

"The only people who are the criminals are the people who took her from her home. And I wasn't there to keep her safe, so you just…" She yelped when the lead soldier's gun barrel poked into her stomach and she was pushed back from him.

"Back away or you will be shot," the lead soldier snarled in warning. Alexia took several steps away from him and raised her arms in surrender. She really didn't like the expression on his face. It was far too angry. "If that is the case then it is you who is responsible for the Scourge that has been let loose across our Galaxy," the man practically spat. "Through your neglect. You will be arrested and tried for association to the criminal known as The Fire-Bird. It's well known that abilities like that despicable creature can be passed on from parent to child. Maybe you are just as dangerous!"

Wide-eyed, Alexia gulped and took another step backwards.

The noise of three Sonic Screwdrivers suddenly warbling caught her attention, and she watched as the soldiers' Stun Guns blew up and their ear pieces short circuited, causing pain for all of them.

"RUN!" The Doctor shouted and Alexia found herself being pulled along the road by Jenny.

As she ran, J.D's trainers in one hand, Jenny's hand in the other, she could hear the soldiers angrily shouting at them. She didn't even want to contemplate looking back, but took the chance anyway. They were being chased, but what frightened her even more was that there was a Silent following behind the soldiers. Eyes looking even wider, Alexia looked away, feeling a tiny hint of confusion seconds later. The chasing soldiers really scared her and she just wanted to get back to the TARDIS.

Beside her, Jenny felt Alexia's fear heighten, so she also looked back and didn't like what she saw. It appeared the soldiers were gaining on them, which was probably what frightened her adoptive mother. So with a swing of her free arm she caused the soldiers to tumble off their feet. She laughed and carried on running with Alexia.

Finally they all reached the TARDIS and scrambled inside it.

"Why is there clothes all over the Console Room?" Amy wondered as The Doctor swiped a pair of underpants off Console, ignoring the spots of blood on them, and pulled the lever to send the Time Machine into the Vortex.

"Isn't this what Doctor Smith was wearing?" Rory asked, picking up the jeans off the floor.

"I daren't think!" Alexia muttered as she put J.D's Converse on the jumpseat. Then took the jeans off Rory and picked up the rest of the clothes before also putting them on the jumpseat. Somewhere on the TARDIS the Metacrisis was completely naked with her daughter. She shook her head and turned to look at the Time Rotor as it moved up and down.

"Where are Jaime and J.D?" Rose questioned.

The Doctor had been wondering that himself and he grimaced when he got the answer from the TARDIS. "You really don't want to know." He said, cheeks pink with embarrassment as he looked at something on the Monitor.

"I still don't understand what happened," Rose continued. "Jaime's been angry before, but she's never once referred to herself as The Fire-Bird since she came back. She's too scared of that persona. So why start now?"

The Console Room was quiet apart from the Time Rotor.

"I don't know." The Doctor spoke, though he too was puzzled over Jaime's actions.

"I think I know." Jenny spoke up.

Rose, The Doctor and the Ponds looked over at the young Time Lady. A thoughtful Alexia continued to stare at the Time Rotor.

"Go on." The Doctor encouraged his daughter.

"Well…" Jenny stretched out. "What if it was because the Fire-Bird was still in the area, in another part of the Galaxy and she was projecting herself to Jaime. You saw what happened when she lowered her shields to find John." They did and they'd been worried, but Jaime had told them she was fine.

The Doctor mulled it over. "I suppose that would make sense," he said. "It's not the first time she been attacked by a younger or older version of herself. What makes you think it could have been The Fire-Bird?" He questioned.

Jenny shifted nervously on her feet and looked somewhat conflicted. "We found a Wanted Poster at the police station." She finally answered.

A look of worry appeared on The Doctor's face. "What Wanted Poster is this?" He asked and why hadn't he seen it?

Jenny shifted over to Alexia and caught her attention. "Oh, right," Alexia muttered, pulled the poster from her pocket and gave it to The Doctor.

Both he and Rose stared at the Poster in disbelief. "Blimey! That's a lot of money for one person." Rose commented. "And so many names."

But The Doctor shook his head. "Oh, this is not good at all." He stated, continuing to stare at the Poster. Even though the Bounty had already been possibly claimed, Jaime, either version, could still be in danger if they were to hang around in that part of the Galaxy.

"Why? What does it say?" A curious Amy asked and tried to get a look at the Poster. Unluckily she didn't get a chance because The Doctor shoved the Poster into his jacket pocket.

"Never mind, eh!" He perked up and looked at the Monitor. "I've sent a message to the Shadow Proclamation. They should be able to deal with the Foxkin." He frowned, thoughtfully at the Monitor before looking up at everyone in the room. "Who fancies a quick trip to Karass Don Slava? They've got whole meadows of Candle Flowers." He suggested.

"Yeah, go on!" Rose replied, grinning as she watched The Doctor input the co-ordinates.

Both Jenny and Alexia felt there was something familiar about the name of the planet, but then thought nothing of it as they tried to stay on their feet once The Doctor sent the TARDIS on her way.


	56. Forbidden Pleasures

The chapter contains mild sexual activity and mild violence. A longer version will be posted at some point on Archive of our Own.

Also, i forgot how much i hate writing chapters like this.

* * *

Jaime and J.D teleported into the TARDIS, the Scots-girl still pissed off as ever. She angrily paced back and forth, growling and muttering.

Still a little woozy from the forced sexual activity, the Half-Time Lord tumbled to the grating, a little gasp escaping his mouth when that caused fresh pain in his rear end. But enough about himself, he was more worried about Jaime than himself. He could sense how angry she was and he was confused how she even got into that state.

Carefully easing himself back to his feet, J.D watched as Jaime continued to pace back and forth. It made him very wary. "Are you okay, Jaime?" He asked and gulped seconds later when she stopped and glared coldly at him. Something was different.

"Sexual activity." Jaime growled in reply.

"Excuse me?" He asked because he wasn't sure if he'd heard right.

"Sexual activity," Jaime repeated, fully turning to him. "The only fuckin' reason why those Foxkin targeted you is 'cause they smelled the sexual activity on you!" She growled.

J.D blinked in surprise. "Are you blaming me for getting myself kidnapped by walking talking humanoid Foxes?" He asked. But as soon as he said it, he knew it had been the wrong thing to say. His brown eyes widened when he sensed fresh anger from her, followed by a snarl emitting from her mouth.

"Strip!" She growled.

Frowning, the Half-Time Lord wondered if he'd mis-heard her again. "Sorry?" He said.

"Ye heard me!" Jaime growled back in reply, taking a step towards John. "I said strip. Take yer damn clothes off!"

Eyes widening again, J.D really hoped she was joking, but the way she was acting still worried him. "What, right now?" He asked. "In the Console Room?" He hoped the others were okay.

Apparently Jaime's patience was threadbare because she felt the need to use Mind Control on him. "Take your clothes off, NOW!" She commanded, voice echoing.

Brown eyes wide, John suddenly felt the need to take his clothes off, and did so, tossing them haphazardly all over the place, until he was completely naked and stood opposite the Scots-girl. Moments later he regained his senses and he shook the fuzziness out of his head. Then he realised he was completely naked and yelped before covering his privates with his hands.

Jaime giggled at his reaction, finding it cute until she became serious again. "Hands behind your back." She commanded next and J.D looked conflicted before being forced to put his arms behind his back. Commending his ability to attempt to fight the Mind Control, Jaime stared at the Half-Time Lord's penis, which was darker than the rest of him and half hard and still rising.

John shifted uncomfortably on his feet, wary of the way Jaime was looking at him. Something was seriously wrong and he wished the others would get back soon so he could figure it out with The Doctor. "Jaime, what's wrong?" He asked. "I've never seen you this angry." He needed to know.

Jaime ignored him. "Why d'ye wank so much?" She counter-asked.

"What?" J.D squawked and his face blushed in embarrassment. "I can't tell you that!" The cold look in her eyes chilled him to the bone as she took a step towards him.

"Would ye like me tae repeat the question?" Jaime growled at him. "Or I could force it out of ye!"

J.D gulped, still feeling embarrassed and was now feeling cold. "No need!" He squeaked, putting his hands up in defence.

"Well?" Jaime demanded, taking another step towards the Half-Time Lord, noting his blush was deepening.

J.D stepped back and bumped into the console. "I…can't help it," he said. "Every-time I cum I'm far too tic…sensitive to finish the job." John admitted, his face red at this point as waves of embarrassment washed off him. "And afterwards I'm always still…so unsatisfied." He looked down and shifted awkwardly on his feet as Jaime glared at him.

She then snorted laughter and shook her head, feeling confusion from her bond-mate. "Are ye sayin' you're actually ruinin' your own orgasms?" She asked but never gave J.D a chance to reply. "Nae wonder those Foxkin were so adamant tae get ye into their wee milkin' farm." John opened his mouth to speak, only for Jaime to beat him too it again. "You dinnae need tae use your hand tae make yerself feel good. I can dae tha' for you!" She suggested.

John smiled awkwardly, still feeling embarrassed. "Uhh, no…I'm fine." He replied. Normally he would be happy to 'feel good' with Jaime, but not when he could sense something was wrong with her. Although he felt he may have said the wrong thing judging by the angry scowl that had appeared on her face.

Jaime snarled angrily and took a couple of steps away from him. "Alright, if tha's how you want tae play it," she growled. "On yer knees." Jaime ordered. John just looked puzzled and ran his hand through his messy hair. "I said…ON YOUR KNEES!" Jaime roared loudly, making the poor Half-Time Lord jump in shock. And as extra incentive, she pulled on the tether that still held onto his testicles.

Letting out a pained yell of surprise when he felt the tug, J.D fell heavily on his knees and doubled over, gritting his teeth. He'd completely forgotten she had Telekinetically tethered him by his balls. Just his luck!

"Now, you're goin' tae do as you're told and listen tae me," Jaime told him, moving close to John and ruffling his hair before grabbing a handful and forcing him to look up at her. He grimaced painfully at the hair pulling but Jaime ignored it. "We're goin' tae tne bedroom and I'm goin' tae make you cum so hard." She promised.

For some reason J.D found his penis growing extra hard. He couldn't help it, it was like he was worried and excited at the same time.

"Follow me." Jaime spoke and turned away to go into the inner TARDIS.

Seconds later J.D hissed painfully when he felt a viscious tug on his testicles. So he gained his feet and went to follow Jaime, only for him to yelp out and stumble back to the grating when he felt a hard smack to the back of his head.

"WHA' DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?" His bond-mate roared as he rubbed the area that had been hit by a telekinetic slap.

"I thought I was following you!" J.D replied in a sarcastic way.

"Ye dinnae walk, ye crawl!" Jaime growled at him.

"What?" He blushed, looking up at Jaime, completely stunned. This was getting too much. "Jaime!" He whined, but he remained ignored.

"You crawl behind me, like a good wee puppy." Jaime reiterated.

Sighing, John watched in exasperation as Jaime walked out of the Console Room, then he quickly followed on his hands and knees when he felt the tug. Along the way he felt a sense of curious humour from the TARDIS. *Oh, don't you start!* He admonished the Time Machine. *Can't you do anything?* He asked and only received a negative in reply.

Apparently, he'd been going far too slow for Jaime's liking because he felt another viscious tug on his testicles. Letting out a groan, J.D hurried his pace along the corridor. A short time later they reached their room, which had once been just Jaime's room but now had similarities with The Doctor's room but with differences. Rose had complained about The Doctor's room being occupied by somebody else other than herself and The Doctor, so the TARDIS re-arranged Jaime's old room.

The Half-Time Lord crawled up onto the bed and sat down, slouching while watching Jaime pace in agitation as she rifled through her pockets. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with her, and why she was acting the way she was.

Two seconds later John's eyes widened when Jaime pulled out two golden glowing peach-like fruit from her pocket. "Jaime! Where the bloody hell did you get those from?" He asked, sitting up straight and looking completely flabbergasted she even had the golden fruit in the first place. Didn't she know they were dangerous and forbidden on most planets?

"Ma' had 'em," the Scots-girl replied, looking at the fruit as if mesmerised by them. "Given tae her as thanks. Somethin' tae do with a dog."

Now John was even more puzzled. Why would Alexia have them and who gave her the fruit? "Look," he tried scooting towards Jaime but he stopped and winced at the pain in his arse. There was something else to worry about. "Don't you realise how powerful these fruit are? It's why they're preferred to on Siren and its nearest Planets…" To his surprise he found one being thrown at him and he easily caught it.

"Aye," Jaime replied. "Now eat it."

Furrowing his brows, J.D wondered if he was still mishearing things. "What? But…didn't you listen to what I just said? The Aphrodae is a powerful aphrodisiac and…"

"Eat it or I'll make you eat it!" Jaime growled.

Eyes wide, John gulped before looking down at the peach-like fruit. It was mesmerising the longer he looked at it, but that's because it was a fruit of the Sirens. And he really didn't want to eat it. But she was going to make him anyway.

Taking a deep breath, then blowing it out again, John raised the Aphrodae to his mouth and finally took a bite, chewing it. The fruit had a sweet and very juicy taste to it and the inside was pinky-red and just as juicy. He swallowed the bite and suddenly felt like he needed to eat a lot more of it.

Not even thinking twice, John began to snaffle the rest of the Aphrodae, pinky red sticky juice running down his chin. By the time J.D had finished eating the fruit he had juice all over his hands and most of his face, there was a warm tingly feeling throughout his body, his Mind was hazy and unthinking apart from the idea of sex, and he had a raging hard-on.

As he was licking his fingers of the sticky pink-red Aphrodae juice he heard his name being called and looked up, his eyes widening at a sight. Stood opposite him, with pinky-red juice all over chin and most of her face as well, was a very naked Jaime. Her nipples stuck out hungrily and bright red and he imagined what they would be like in his mouth.

But her vagina with its dark Raven pubes tantalised him even more and he thought about what it would taste like as well. His aphrodisiac'd Mind could barely comprehend those thoughts and he practically short circuited. So he started scooting forward on the bed, hands outstretched towards Jaime and whining like a bitch on heat.

Jaime chuckled and grinned at the Half-Time Lord's actions with his hands outstretched towards her. "See somethin' ye like?" She further teased him. She had eaten the spare Aphrodae and had been amazed how sweet and juicy it tasted. Now she felt deeply aroused, just like J.D. But unlike him her Mind wasn't as hazy, though she still had dirty fantasies over what she wanted to do to him. "I'll come tae you, big boy!" She said, eyeing how hard his penis was.

She moved towards the bed and practically jumped into J.D's lap, where he wrapped his arms around her and began to lick the fruit juice off her face. Letting out a moan and feeling herself throb with arousal, Jaime mirrored him by placing her arms around his shoulders and licking the excess juice off his face when she could. Waves and waves of his arousal was making her feel so wet, and she giggled as his wandering hands tweaked on a nipple or poked a finger or two into her privates.

Two minutes and fifty-three seconds later, Jaime snapped out of her Aphrodae fuelled arousal when her body metabolised it out of her system. Sighing, Jaime closed her eyes, letting J.D continually lick and feel her up. It angered her a little, and frustrated her even more that because of how quick her body metabolised she couldn't get drunk. Nor could an aphrodisiac influence her, it seemed.

Making a quick decision, Jaime used her super-strength to wench J.D's arms off her body so that she wasn't pinned down, then she picked up the Half-Time Lord and body slammed him into the mattress, stunning him breathless for the moment. Which was lucky for Jaime because she used her telekinesis to pin J.D to the bed. John quickly recovered and started struggling and whining.

"Calm down!" Jaime muttered, seductively crawling up his body, turning around and sitting so that his mouth was close to her vagina. He clearly got the picture because he began to lick and suck her. The Scots-girl moaned and giggled at the way his talented tongue found her most ticklish and sensitive spots. Soon enough she bent over his body, reached down and took a hold of his rock hard penis. "Time tae play you like a well played fiddle." Jaime spoke at it as if it were a mic that dribbled pre-cum.


	57. Laying Down The Law

A longer version of the previous chapter can be found Archive of our Own under the title 'Forbidden Pleasures'.

This chapter contains mild sexual references.

* * *

Hours later J.D was the first to wake up, still happily snuggled up to Jaime, both of them naked on top of the messy soiled covers of the bed. He could tell she was in a deep contented sleep not just via their TARDIS-like connection, but also via their new relationship bond that was formed during a bout of telepathic sex they had. They'd always meant to do one and that moment seemed like a starting point.

But then he frowned when he also could sense that she still had a headache, though it was faded and not as bad as it had been hours earlier. The Half-Time Lord was really puzzled as to why her head hurt all of a sudden. Perhaps he could ask her about it once she woke up, but for the meantime he wanted to help her. He placed two fingers on Jaime's temple, concentrated and eased her pain. She sighed and remained sleeping. Grinning, he kissed her on the forehead.

Now that he'd sorted that out, he untangled himself from his bond-mate and scooted to the edge of the bed. His rear had healed from from the intrusion but that was not his main concern. As usual, J.D was feeling aroused, not to mention he was hard and uncomfortable and he felt as if he really needed to wank his arousal away. So, without looking, he reached down to his penis to grab it, only to hiss in pain when he received an electric shock.

Looking down, J.D furrowed his brows when he saw an electric blue outline around his penis and testicles. He had a vague memory of agreeing to be electrokineticly chastised by Jaime, but that was because he had really needed to cum. Just like now. As much as he really respected Jaime's decision to lock him up like this, he just wanted to 'blow one last load'…or two! Looking at Jaime, he was tempted to wake her up, though he thought better of it. He wasn't one to beg, nor was he going to lower himself to such levels.

Standing up, John wanted to use his Sonic Screwdriver, but groaned when he remembered he had left his clothes in the Console Room. Well, that was until the TARDIS gave him a nudge in the right direction. He saw that his clothes had been neatly folded, and cleaned, and were placed on top of the desk.

"Wizard! Thanks Old Girl." J.D muttered under his breath and quietly moved over to the desk, searching through his pockets for his Sonic.

Once he found it he grinned in triumph and hurried over to the bathroom for privacy. Once he put the seat down on the toilet he sat on it, activated the Sonic and pointed it at the electrokinetic chastity shield. The Half-Time Lord didn't know what to expect. He thought it would short out and break, maybe even fade away. None of those things happened.

Springing up off the toilet seat much like a cat, John howled in pain as the electrokinetic shield electrocuted him, only this time it was a hell of a lot worse than before. It wasn't just his penis and testicles that were being punished, it was INSIDE his penis, it was attacking his prostate and his glans. And it was eye-wateringly painful and he screamed as he curled up on the bathroom floor.

As he continued screaming he didn't hear the click of fingers and groaned when the electrocution stopped, although now he felt a dull after pain throbbing around his privates. He further groaned when he sensed bemusement from nearby. Opening his eyes, John looked up to find Jaime stood in the bathroom doorway.

The Scots-girl stared back at J.D, frowning away, perplexed yet not all that surprised why he had tried to break through the electrokinetic Chastity. Now that she could feel and sense him through an actual full connection, he was feeling highly aroused through the haze of pain. Well, he'll just have to take his Mind off from those thoughts from now on.

Jaime sighed and shook her head. "Ye woke me up!" She complained. It wasn't just the screaming, but the empathic feeling and a bond feeling that had her quickly scrambling out of bed.

"Sorry." John croaked a quiet apology.

With a roll of her eyes and a hint of a grin, Jaime walked over to the shower and turned it on. "Care tae join me?" She requested in a teasing manner.

"Please…I just need to…"

"Hush!" She ordered and the Half-Time Lord found himself shutting up. "You best take yer Mind off all tha' silliness, 'cause yer wankin' days are over. Now ye can join me or not at all. But if ye do I might let ye have an orgasm, or even let ye cum." And then she walked into the shower stall, the sound of water splashing against tiles.

Eyes wide, J.D tried to dispel the fear of not being able to 'stroke off' ever again. He shouldn't really be bothered. He was part Time Lord and he shouldn't be bothered at all. But he just couldn't take his Mind off it. However, when Jaime mentioned a possible chance at cumming he scrambled to his feet, limped over to the shower and joined Jaime under the water.


	58. Nightmares and Dream Lords - Part One

Once the Half-Time Lord couple were freshly showered and back in clean clothes, they walked down the corridor together hand in hand. Looking over at J.D, Jaime could see that he was still smirking, and she could feel and sense he was very happy for now. Well, he had gotten what he wanted in the shower, but she was not going to be so lenient in future. When they walked into the kitchen they found that The Doctor, Rose, Alexia, Jenny, Amy and Rory already in there.

"Ey-up!" Alexia greeted when she saw them. "I wondered when you two would turn up." She noticed they both looked well and truly sexed up and shook her head. "You left the Console Room in a right old mess." Alexia got the reaction she desired. Both Jaime and John blushed in embarrassment while several people around the table chuckled.

"Ma'!" Jaime complained. She couldn't believe her mum's outright cheekiness. Still blushing, she and John sat down on the empty chairs opposite The Doctor and Rose, and next to Jenny.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" J.D asked, noticing his fellow Time Travellers had their own choice of food on their plate. There was no mess in the kitchen sink which led him to believe the TARDIS was acting as Chef today. And he was proven right when a full English breakfast and a cup of tea materialised on the table before him. "Ha, brilliant!" J.D crowed. "Just what I needed. Thanks, Old Girl." And he tucked into it in gusto, not noticing the odd grimace from Alexia.

For Jaime, she was given a bacon buttie with added banana slices in a stottie, along with a glass of orange. "Fan-dabby-dozy!" She uttered happily and picked up the sandwich. "Thanks." It wasn't until she was halfway through her sandwich did she notice the quick little glances towards her and waves of tenseness could be felt around the room. Sighing, Jaime put the sandwich down and looked at everyone around the table with a frown. "Okay, what's goin' on?" She asked. "Why d'ye keep givin' me weird wee looks?"

Now there were waves of awkwardness washing off them while John was feeling curious. "Well?" Jaime prompted when nobody spoke.

"Are you okay?" Her mum was the first to ask. "How are you feeling?"

Jaime narrowed her eyes, puzzling over the question. "Aye, fine!" She replied. "Why d'ye ask?"

It was The Doctor who spoke up next. "What do you remember about our visit to The Twist earlier?" He questioned.

Jaime furrowed her brows at the strange question. "I remember quite a lot of it…" She answered but then frowned thoughtfully. "Only it came a wee bit of a blur after we found the Foxkin lair. I was a tad angry at 'em 'cause they took John." She gave her bond-mate a smile, but she was disturbed by the fact she couldn't remember returning to the TARDIS. And now it worried her. "Did we manage tae find Huxley?" She asked, trying to mask her worry.

"Yeah, we found him and everyone else who'd been kidnapped by the Foxkin," Alexia answered her daughter. "The Doctor set the Shadow Proclamation on them."

Jaime chuckled at this. But by the way she could feel that they too were worried she didn't think it was the end of it. "Tha's not all is there? Wha' else happened?" She questioned.

The Doctor leaned in close, a serious expression on his face. "Do you remember ever being in that part of the Galaxy before?" He counter-questioned.

The Scots-girl furrowed her brow. "I'm not sure, probably. There's lots of places I might have been too. I jus' dinnae remember it all. But it did feel familiar."

The Doctor looked grim when she mentioned this. In fact they all had odd looks on their faces.

At this point, J.D was somewhat annoyed and he put his knife and fork down. "Oi! What's with this line of questioning, Space-man?" He demanded.

The Time Lord glanced at his brother, noticing and sensing he was angry. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it all got a bit hostile after you two left. Turns out The Fire-Bird was in that Galaxy as well, which was why you endured a psychic or telepathic attack."

"What?" J.D blurted angrily.

Meanwhile, Jaime just nodded her head thoughtfully while rubbing John's back in an attempt to calm him down. "Aye, thought I felt somethin' malicious when I reached out." She muttered.

"And when we were in the Police Station, Alexia and Jenny found this…" The Doctor had reached into his pocket, pulled out the poster and handed it over to Jaime.

Holding the poster in both hands she stared in wide-eyed disbelief at what she saw. It was a 'Wanted poster'. An actual 'Wanted Poster'. It was about herself and the photo was of her in her previous incarnation as The Fire-Bird, captured in mid-attack. She looked so angry, so bloody demented. There were so many nicknames that version of her was being called they probably wouldn't have had room to fit them all. Then there was the fact that she was wanted in over 15 Galaxies. Had she really visited plus 15 Galaxies as The Fire-Bird? Or had the other Galaxies been put on alert? But what really disturbed her was the reason for her capture. Mass murder and manslaughter? Manipulation? Mental assault? Had it really got that bad?

She remembered what The Doctor had said about her mum and Jenny finding this Wanted poster. It worried her what her ma' would think about her, knowing about all the things she did as The Fire-Bird. Then she wondered what everybody else would think about those actions! It felt like the whole thing was giving her a headache.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the centre of her brain and Jaime grunted, dropping the poster and closing her eyes. The pain hurt so badly and she did her best to ease it. Once it was nothing more than a thumping headache she opened her eyes to find J.D, her mum, The Doctor and Jenny surrounding her, asking her if she was okay. She frowned in confusion. "Aye, I'm fine. It's jus' a wee headache, tha's all!" Jaime told them.

"That didn't feel like any normal headache I've ever felt from you before!" J.D stated, eyes full of worry for her. "I felt that. We all felt it."

"That was like what happened outside the TARDIS on The Twist," Alexia spoke up, equally just as worried for her daughter. "What was that, Doctor?" She questioned the Time Lord, looking over at him.

The Doctor opened his mouth in order to reply to Alexia. That was until a new and unfamiliar Welsh accented voice interrupted him.

"Not what. Who!" She said.

Amy let out a scream of surprise when she saw the stranger stood next to her and scrambled out of her seat.

This stranger had purple hair, bright blue eyes with a pixie-like face and was dressed like some kind of wild chick. A shocked and panicked gasp came from Jaime and she stood up, staring at the strange female with wide eyes, her face paler than it usually was. "No!" She croaked out, not quite believing what she was actually seeing.

"Oh, yes!" The stranger replied and smiled, yet it didn't reach her blue eyes. They were cold and murderous. "Don't mind me." In barely a second she was stood next to Jaime, grabbed the Scots-girl's upper right arm in a tight grip, then they both disappeared out of the kitchen.

"Jaime!" Alexia cried out, looking around the kitchen in horror before turning to The Doctor. "Where is she? Who was that?" She demanded. "Where'd she take my daughter?"

"It's like Jaime knew her the way she reacted." Amy said.

"I think I have a good guess who that might have been." The Doctor answered her with a growl, his eyes narrowed. He turned to John who was in the middle of trying to get in touch with Jaime. "Where is she?" He questioned. He blinked in surprise when his brother held up his hand in a 'wait there' gesture, his eyes closed.

Fifteen seconds later his brown eyes flashed open. "Library!" Is all he said before rushing out of the kitchen. He was followed by everyone else.

* * *

Jaime and the mysterious but deadly stranger reappeared in the TARDIS Library, in a section that clearly looked like it had been barely visited. When the stranger let go of Jaime she stumbled away as far as she could, while rubbing her arm that had been gripped none too lightly.

"Don't go too far now!" The stranger taunted, using telekinesis to pull her back towards her.

Jaime struggled in the hold, staring at the stranger as she was dragged closer. They were literally from a nightmare. So what the bloody hell were they doing on the TARDIS right here, right now?

*Jaime? Jaime!* J.D shouted in her head, making her grimace. The mental connection had agitated her headache. *Where are you?* He demanded, panicking.

*Library, please hurry!* Jaime replied before crying out and almost falling to her knees when her headache rose to excruciating levels.

"No talking to anyone else. I want your full attention on me." The purple haired stranger said with a creepy grin and a cold glare.

Once the headache had died down, a misty eyed Jaime looked back up at the nightmare. At Psy. "Why are you here?" She croaked her question.

Psy laughed in reply and it grated on Jaime's nerves. "What a strange question to ask!" She finally answered the question, prowling around Jaime like a dangerous animal. "I thought I'd pay you a visit. After all I AM your worst nightmare."

Jaime shivered when Psy smiled. It really wasn't a nice smile at all. Veering more on the demented side.

"And this nightmare wanted to play with you!" Psy stopped prowling and stood face to face with Jaime. "Aren't you going to ask what I'm gonna do?" She asked, but Jaime stayed silent. Psy scowled at this. "Oh? Don't you want to play with me?" She asked and Jaime shook her head but still remained silent. That just made Psy laugh horribly and it terrified her. "Tough, because I want to play with you!" The purple haired nightmare told her.

Eyes wide, the Scots-girl wanted to run away, but because she was still trapped by Psy's telekinesis she couldn't.

Psy moved even closer to Jaime, running her fingers along the side of her face, making her shudder in revulsion. "I wonder what would happen if a different Torchwood had found you?" The excruciatingly painful headache returned and this time Jaime really did collapse to her knees with a cry of pain, her eyes closing….

…at first it was dark until she found herself in a large unrecognisable park. Looking around she was very confused because she had been in Cardiff and she was suddenly somewhere else. And where was her mum? Feeling very scared she screamed for her mum, losing control of herself and scaring everyone else around her. Torchwood from Canary Wharf were the first one's to reach her and was able to tranq her. She was bundled into the back of their van and taken to HQ.

Whilst at Torchwood HQ she was treated as nothing more than a lab rat, forced to train all of her powers, whilst fed pills in order to keep her alive. But then an accident happened where her Psionic Explosion was activated and because the more powers she used, the more she got sicker and was unable to control her Psionics. She was quickly put in an explosive-proof room for everyone's safety and thought of as a failed experiment. Because the room was soundproof she couldn't hear the skirmish between the Daleks and Cybermen.

And as Torchwood fell she was left all alone. Or so she thought. As she lay on a fireproof mattress waiting for the explosion, and it was very close as she was glowing brightly, she didn't hear the sound of buzzing until the door was forced open. She gasped in fear and amazement as the Tenth Doctor walked in. He looked confused, but she could feel he was sad as he had just lost Rose.

"Hello! Who are you?" He asked. "The TARDIS alerted me to an anomaly and that led me to you." They stared at each other as she glowed even more. "Are you okay?" The Doctor asked her. "Let's see what's causing that shall we!" And he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, pointing it at her. But she had a feeling it would only make things worse, so she shook her head, hazel eyes wide with panic.

"Run, Doctor, run!" She croaked, grimacing in pain.

Brown eyes widening, The Doctor turned tail and ran as she exploded one last time…

…Jaime gasped and opened her eyes, finding herself back in the library, pain in her head back to a dull thud. She looked around with confusion. What she had seen and felt had seemed so real. "What the…" Jaime muttered, somewhat disorientated.

"Or maybe something else picked you up, say like…The Trickster?" Psy taunted, a glint of evil in her eyes while smiling at the panicked expression Jaime gave.

She cried out when the extreme headache returned and everything once more turned dark…

…When her vision cleared the original Jaime looked around, even more confused than ever. She'd been in a park, now she was in a strange medical ward. And she couldn't remember how she got here, what her name was and neither did she have any past memories. She wondered who she was. Then she watched as a nurse with sky blue hair, red eyes and a hint of green skin approached her. The alien nurse explained how she had been at death's door but didn't fully explain how. Then she explained that her Guardian was waiting.

That puzzled her. Why did she have a Guardian? Didn't she have any parents? When she was collected by her so-called Guardian she saw that he looked like a humanoid vulture. The vulture told her he was a Shansheeth as they walked through the facility they were in. Then he went on to explain she had powers and he wanted to help her with her training. She agreed, with some reluctance, mainly because she didn't believe she had any powers.

But as the week's past by she surprised herself with all her powers manifesting. Soon she became immortal, followed by becoming All-Powerful. She joined the Pantheon of Discord and began using the name 'The Shadow', manipulating certain events through time. She had an occurring enemy that called himself a Doctor. But for some odd reason, every time they turned up there was a familiarity about them, along with fondness and she could never understand why. She flirted with versions of him, but he always ignored it and foiled her plans every time…

…Jaime once again gasped and opened her eyes, groaning as she rubbed her temples. The pain was too much and she just felt even more disorientated than ever. "Stop it," she moaned. "Just stop it."

Psy ignored her, clicking her fingers when she came up with the perfect idea. "Oh, I know!" The Nightmare that was Psy practically jumped with excitement. "I wonder what would happen if you were to go with The Doctor to the Shadow Proclamation?"

Gasping, Jaime looked up at Psy, fear in her wide dark eyes. "No!" She cried out.

"Yes!" Psy nodded with a twisted evil grin. "Very much yes. Nighty-night now!"

The last thing Jaime saw before passing out from the pain in her head was Psy waving comically at her.

"Jaime!" J.D cried out after he appeared from around the corner. He ran to her, falling to his knees and attempted to wake her up, all the while ignoring the stranger stood off to the side. "Come on, Space-girl, wake up darling!" He said, shaking her and patting her face to try and wake her.

Unfortunately she remained unconscious as he was joined by Alexia and Jenny. Rose, Amy, Rory and The Doctor remained standing, but the Time Lord was staring at the purple haired stranger.

"Psy!" The Doctor growled out, surprising everyone else.

"What?!" Rose uttered, looking at the nightmare. "How exactly is she here? She's not supposed to exist like this."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, happy for Rose's smart questions. "Just what I was thinking." He replied, really not liking the knowing smirk from Psy.

"What have you done to her?" John demanded, now standing and glaring at Psy. "Whatever you did, you better reverse it!"

Psy rolled her eyes, apparently not all that intimidated. "Oh, don't worry your pretty little heads. She's just sleeping, dreaming, that's all." She said nonchalantly.

"Dreaming?" Jenny muttered, her Mind going into overdrive. Then her eyes widened when it all clicked together and she quickly stood up. "Holy Rassilon of Gallifrey! Are you a Dream Lord?" She asked.

A bout of laughter emitted from Psy and there were several grimaces over how horrible it sounded. "Hey, look who just got off the stupid train. Took you long enough." Psy smirked at the offended expression on Jenny's face. "Of course I'm a Dream Lord."

A gasp came from Alexia. "Oh my god! I knew that planet sounded familiar!" She said, standing next to Jenny. "Doctor, we know how to stop this," Jenny gave a nod of agreement. "There's psychic…" But before the both of them could reveal the truth, Psy waved her hand and they collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"Jenny, Alexia!" Rose cried out and rushed over to check on them along with Rory.

"Whoops! Can't have them spoil my fun now!" Psy laughed, leaning against some book shelves.

The Doctor was angry at Psy's latest actions. "Wake them up, right now!" He loudly shouted, the look of The Oncoming Storm on his face. He needed to know what the psychic thing was and what planet was familiar for Alexia. And the apparition of a nightmare wasn't making it easy.

"When did you go to another planet?" J.D questioned his brother.

It was Rose who answered him. "It was while you and Jaime were…"

"Busy!" The Doctor quickly finished, blushing for some reason. "We went to Karass Don Slava with the Candle Meadows." He then answered J.D's question. "We needed to relax after what happen on The Twist."

The Half-Time Lord nodded, looking sheepish.

"Doctor, what if there was something psychic on that planet and it got into the TARDIS?" Amy questioned.

The Doctor nodded. "Good thinking, Amy. We should do a quick scan of the TARDIS." He said.

But Psy wasn't going to allow that. "You know, I think you all need a good long nap!" She said, waving her hand and causing the rest of the Time Travellers to collapse into unconsciousness. "Sleep tight, Dreamers." She taunted before disappearing in a flash.

* * *

"…Saturday," The Doctor muttered almost to himself. "Good, good. I like Saturdays." He continued to look around at his surroundings with narrowed eyes. Everything looked normal.

"So I just met Rose Tyler?" Donna questioned and looked over at Jaime. "And you too?"

Teenage Jaime in her original body just grunted in reply, having gone into a world of her own as she stared into space.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied, distracted.

"But she's locked away in a parallel universe." Donna stated.

"Exactly!" The Doctor nodded. "If she can cross from her parallel universe into your parallel universe, then that means the walls of the universes are breaking down. It's probably how Jaime ended up here…which puts everything in danger." He frowned and walked back into the TARDIS, Donna following him in.

Jaime stayed outside until something snapped her out of her thoughts. Another person had joined the milkman and his float. She looked like a punk with purple hair and the clothes… And there was a bad feeling about her. The weird stranger grinned horribly and waved at her.

Jaime turned tail and ran into the TARDIS, catching the tail end of a conversation of Donna asking The Doctor that Rose coming back was a good thing. The Time Lord agreed it was, but then at that moment the TARDIS shook violently causing Jaime to tumble to the grating with a cry. As both The Doctor and Donna ran over to the door to find out what happened, Jaime knew at this very moment that the Earth had just been taken by the Daleks. And that meant they were going to the Shadow Proclamation.

A panicked Doctor ran back towards the Console in order to find out what the hell happened to the Earth, but along the way he helped Jaime back to her feet and led her over the Jumpseat, sitting her down. "Are you okay?" He checked and Jaime nodded that she was. Satisfied with her answer, The Doctor quickly turned his attention to the monitor. "We haven't moved. We're fixed," he replied to Donna's accusation that he'd moved the TARDIS somehow. "It can't have. No!" His eyes widened and shock washed off him. "The TARDIS is still in the same place, but the Earth has gone. The entire planet, it's gone!" The Doctor stated in disbelief, stepping back from the monitor and running his hands through his hair.

A daydreaming Jaime listened as he and Donna discussed what had happened to the Earth. Worry and fear washed off the ginger companion as she worried about her family on the missing Earth.

The Doctor just felt lost, unsure what to do for the moment. Then he suddenly turned to Jaime for answers. "Any ideas?" He asked the teenager. It was a long-shot, despite him telling her not to give away too much of his future. But Donna was worried and he needed reassurance.

Jaime looked up at The Doctor, then at Donna who was also waiting for an answer. "They're fine," she answered them. "They're safe. Relatively."

That didn't ease Donna's worries one bit. "Relatively?" She blurted out loudly, scaring Jaime a little. "What do you mean by 'relatively'?"

Feeling the air getting warm around the teenager, The Doctor did his best to calm Donna down. "That's it, we've got to get help." He then said, turning back to the Console and inputting some co-ordinates on the monitor.

"From where?" Donna asked in disbelief.

The Time Lord took a quick glance at his two companions. "Donna, Jaime, I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation."

And with a pull of the lever, the TARDIS entered the Vortex on its journey to the Space Police. As she held onto the jumpseat, Jaime felt excited, yet wary, about going to the Shadow Proclamation. A Police HQ that was situated inside two huge space rocks.

But then a different thought came to her. What if she had been left behind on Earth? Would she have met up with Rose a lot earlier than expected? Suddenly she shook her head of the thought, unsure why it had even come up. She knew The Doctor would never leave her behind!

It seemed it didn't take that long to reach the Shadow Proclamation. The TARDIS landed with a thud and The Doctor quickly flipped the handbrake on before hurrying towards the door. Donna and Jaime followed him out where they were confronted by a squad of Judoon with massive guns.

Letting out a tiny yelp, Jaime hid behind The Doctor, a bad feeling coming to her. She'd completely forgotten about the Space Rhinos. They were huge, smelly and very much real.

"Sco bo tro no flo jo ko go to to." The lead Judoon uttered in a demanding tone.

"No bo ho sho ko ro to so. Bokodozogobofopojo." The Doctor replied and that set the Judoon at ease. "Moho." The Doctor ended. And having sensed Jaime's fear, took a hold of her hand before following the Judoon.

Xxx

As they walked along the corridor of the Shadow Proclamation, Jaime looked around in complete awe, ignoring a faint headache that she could feel coming on. The design of the place was really quite amazing and there were so many interesting patterns. And then, of course, they weren't the only ones there. Occasionally they passed by other aliens and humanoids. At one point they passed by an adult Adipose that appeared to be chatting with two humanoid Cheetahs and a spiky green thing that wasn't a Vinvocci or a Vocci.

She was in a world of her own again by the time The Doctor was introduced to the Shadow Architect. And she was really surprised to be stood opposite the last Time Lord in existence. "Time Lord's are the stuff of legend. They belong in the myths and whispers of Higher Species. You cannot possibly exist!' The Doctor was about to reply to this until the woman's attention turned to Jaime and a scowl of utter contempt and disgust appeared on her face. "What is that creature doing here?" She demanded far too harshly for The Doctor and Donna's liking.

"She's a human being, just like me," Donna snapped at the Shadow Architect. "Maybe not the stuff of legend but every bit as important as Time Lords, thank you."

The Doctor nodded, smirking at Donna's attitude towards the woman.

Having snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the anger coming from Donna, Jaime looked over at the red eyed woman and found she was being glared at so intensely it scared her. And why was she so disgusted? She hid behind The Doctor, gripping on to the back of his jacket.

As for the Time Lord, he was puzzled over the Shadow Architect's reaction to Jaime. But right now he had a planet sized problem to deal with. "Yeah, enough about me, Jaime or Donna, more to the point I've got a missing planet."

The woman's glare became less hostile as she looked at The Doctor. "Then you're not as wise as the stories would say," she insulted him. "The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole Universe is in outrage, Doctor. 24 Worlds have been taken from the sky."

Jaime felt shock and surprise from Donna and The Doctor. "How many? Which ones? Show me!" He demanded and was led over to an interface and immediately started playing about with it.

Meanwhile Donna and Jaime sat down at the seats, watching what was going on.

Xxx

The Time Travellers had been at the Shadow Proclamation for awhile now, still trying to figure out where Earth and 26 other planets hod gotten too. Donna had suggested Pyrovilia, which had been taken out of time, while The Doctor added Adipose-3 and the Lost Moon of Poosh. Now they were lost and waiting around, trying to figure out what they could do next. Donna had taken to sitting on the stairs while Jaime was still sat in the seating area. Her headache had gotten a lot worse and it wasn't helped by the Shadow Architect glaring holes into her.

She didn't know why the woman seemed to hate her so much and she couldn't read the woman's Mind to figure out why. But at some points whenever she looked around she caught the woman talking quietly to The Doctor or having hasty conversations with her colleagues. It was all very puzzling and she hated it. The headache got that smidge more worse, so after taking her hands off her forehead she looked up to find she was once again being glared at. And quite angrily too.

What had she done to anger her? Maybe the woman knew she wasn't from this universe and maybe it was forbidden to shift to different universes. Maybe a Shadow Proclamation law had been broken. Well, whatever it was that was happening she was getting very tired of it. Sighing, Jaime stood up and approached The Doctor, who was still messing with the interface. "Doctor, can I go back to the TARDIS?" She asked him.

The Doctor looked up from the interface with narrowed eyes and a curious expression. "Why'd you want to go back to the TARDIS for?" He asked, confusion washing off him.

"Because I've got a headache and I left my pills on the TARDIS." Jaime replied. It was a lie. She always kept them on her, ALWAYS!

And maybe The Doctor saw through the lie as he carefully studied his teenage foster daughter. "Yeah, okay." He relented. He couldn't really blame her not wanting to stay around, considering the Shadow Architect seemed to take an instant dislike to her. He'd asked why but she had remained tight lipped and unhelpful. "You do remember where we left the TARDIS don't you?" He then asked.

"Yes…" Jaime replied, only to then shake her head. There'd been quite a few hallways they'd walked through.

The Shadow Architect saw her chance, a smile on her face that gave Jaime a shudder. "Not to worry, Doctor. One of my Officers will safely escort her back to your Time Capsule." The woman suggested, and a Judoon stepped forward as if to volunteer.

"Okay," The Doctor uttered. "We'll join you as soon as we've found out where these planets have gone."

Turning away, Jaime was about to leave with her stinky Judoon escort when something told her she needed to help the Doctor with a clue. "Doctor!" She quickly turned back to the Time Lord. "You need to find the snake haired Gorgon." She told him, noticing his expression become puzzled before hurrying off.

The Judoon escort led her through hallways she could barely even remember walking through and it gave her a bad feeling alongside her headache. Then suddenly, before she could reach the TARDIS, something slammed into her and everything went dark.

Xxx

"Jaime, hey Jaime," a Welsh accented voice whispered close to her ear. "Wake up you bad little Firebird."

Jaime groaned, unsure what had happened, but she did know that her headache had gotten a hundred times worse and she was unsure if she could even open her eyes. She wanted to rub her forehead and her head to ease the pain, but she found that her hands were tied behind her back and in some sort of metal restraints that covered her hands.

"Oh, dear. You have gotten yourself in a pickle, haven't you!" That Welsh voice continued to taunt.

Jaime's hazel eyes flashed open, only to quickly close again because the lights in the room were so bright they hurt her eyes. She knew one thing. And that was she definitely wasn't in the TARDIS. So where was she? Where were The Doctor and Donna? And who was in the room with her? After slowly easing her eyes open, Jaime could see that she was in a white walled room with lights that glared horribly. And she was alone. So where had that voice come from?

"Maybe it's your subconscious speaking." That voice said from behind her and Jaime quickly shifted, yet couldn't see anyone.

She winced when the quick movement caused a sharp pain in her head. The voice laughed from somewhere in the room, confusing the teenager as she looked around. There was nobody there.

She opened her mouth to shout at whatever was taunting her but nothing woukd come out. Her eyes widened. Why couldn't she speak? And where was The Doctor? Was he still here?

"The Doctor's long gone," the Welsh voice said from somewhere behind her. "Gone to find his long lost love. Maybe I'll join them, maybe I'll be the one to have the relationship with the Metacrisis. Or maybe I'll even watch as The Doctor lets go of Rose. An emotionally tormented Doctor would be fun to play with."

Angered by the taunting, Jaime gained her feet and whirled around, looking for the person who kept talking, shouting silently. There was nobody in here but herself, so maybe the voice was coming from hidden speakers.

"Awww, poor little Fire-Bird…" The Welsh voice said but trailed off when the door to the room shoomed open.

Jaime watched warily as the Shadow Architect strode in, accompanied by two armed Judoon. The woman circled around her, giving her a not so friendly glare. What did she even want? Had The Doctor and Donna really left?

"I don't know how you did it," The Shadow Architect said to her. "Fire-Bird…" She added with contempt and disgust. Jaime still didn't like the look the woman kept giving her, and it was annoying that she was kept being called 'Fire-Bird'. Why exactly? "…how you escaped the Pandorica…" Wait, what? "…But we shall not be making that mistake again."

Eyes wide, Jaime turned to the Shadow woman and tried to speak to her, but still nothing came out of her mouth.

The woman became smug. "This holding cell suppress' all abilities," she explained. "So you will not be manipulating your way out of here."

Jaime shook her head, aggravating her headache and causing nausea and sickness. It was obvious they had mistaken her for somebody else. This Fire-Bird who was in the Pandorica instead of the Eleventh Doctor and was apparently feared so much, special measures was used to stop her powers. They had the wrong person!

"It's a good thing we got you away from The Doctor," the woman continued, ignoring her denial. "He is a Time Lord, the only Time Lord left, and you, Fire-Bird, would have spent most of your time manipulating him into breaking thousands of Timelines and Fixed Points." At this point the Shadow woman was in front of her.

"But I only just got here!" Jaime angrily tried to shout.

The woman just seemed so determined to ignore her. "I know who you are, Fire-Bird, so don't lie to me. Everybody in the Universe knows what you look like."

Jaime shook her head again, eyes watering from so much pain. It sounded like she had a doppleganger with the same type of abilities that was causing all the trouble…or at least had been! "I'm from a parallel Universe!" Jaime tried to shout next, but became so frustrated she stomped her foot. It was the only thing she could do, yet she'd felt a flash of pain in her foot when she did so.

"Crocodile tears won't help you now," the woman stated about Jaime's watery eyes. "You will be transported very soon to a prison with round the clock surveillance and heavy security. Volag-Noc are looking forward to housing the notorious Fire-Bird in their most secure cell."

Jaime gasped in shock and her hazel eyes widened as the smug Shadow Architect turned and walked out of the room along with the two Judoon. Volag-Noc was actually real? Like when it featured on that animated Doctor Who episode? And now they wanted to send her to it? But she hadn't even done anything wrong!

As she continued to attempt to shout and defend herself, there was a sudden faint hissing noise. Jaime began to feel tired and she practically tumbled back to the floor. Then, before her eyes closed, she could hear mocking laughter from the mysterious Welsh voice.

Xxx

It had been a month since Jaime had been transported to the underground prison planet Volog-Noc and she wasn't fairing very well. She'd woken up in her cell with a horrible headache, aching muscles and a serious nosebleed. An unremovable inhibitor band had been placed around her head, stifling her abilities and causing several medical issues to arise. She began to have seizures several times a day and the nose bleeds just kept getting worse. Luckily she still had her pills on her but she used them sparingly, hoping that The Doctor would find her in time before she ran out of them.

But things just seemed to get worse for her. Word had gotten around that she, or this so-called Fire-Bird, had been incarcerated on Volag-Noc, and all the other prisoners seemed to want to have it out with her. Almost daily, before her meal was brought in, a prisoner was taken to her cell, where they wanted to fight her, never listening to her as she tried to tell them she wasn't this Fire-Bird person, or they would do much worse to her than she'd ever imagined.

Volag-Noc was truly a horrendous place for any innocent person to be. And because her abilities were inhibited it revealed she had weakened brittle bones she never knew she had. And every break she felt was painful, but nobody, be it alien or humanoid, cared one bit. They just wanted to hurt the Fire-Bird.

Two months in and Jaime was in an even worse state than ever. Every part of her body was in pain and full of old and new bruises. It had gotten to the point where she could barely move from her bedding. Volag-Noc had medics, but they didn't like her either, so they only half healed her breaks. Her face was more paler than ever in a sickly way and she had long given up hope of The Doctor rescuing her. Maybe after the loss of Donna and everyone else he just didn't want to find her. It was a thought Jaime found too horrible to even contemplate and she closed her eyes, crying silently.

Xxx

Two and a half months in and Jaime really wasn't doing too well. She was sickly pale, weak, in extreme pain and malnutritioned despite the daily meal all prisoners were given. And because of the light sensitivity she kept her eyes closed at all times, waiting for the end to come. It felt like she was dying, it really did. And she didn't mind much if that happened because she'd given up hope a long time ago. The sound of the door clanging open barely caught her attention and footsteps were heard coming in. She found this strange because nobody ever visited her anymore.

"And what do we have here?" A familiar female voice asked and the sound of a scanner clicking away was passed over her. "Human?" The sound of distain was evident. "With dozens of healed or broken bones. Genetic bone weakness. Why would you think I would like this human?" She demanded.

"Because it's not just human," a male voice growled from the other side of the cell, probably close to the door. "It's the most dangerous human in the entire universe."

The woman laughed scornfully at this. "How can this human be universally dangerous? The most danger they pose is to themselves. That uncivilised lot slaughter each other on a daily basis."

The male laughed and if she would have been able, Jaime would have shuddered at its creepiness. "Not this human, you ever hear of the Fire-Bird? Well, this is it. The most feared powerful creature you'll ever meet."

A snort of derisive laughter came from the female. "She doesn't look very powerful or feared from where I'm standing. She disagreed. "Just pitiful."

"You may think that," the male growled and it sounded like he was moving closer. "But see that band. It's wearing an inhibitor band. That's why it's weak."

The female hummed thoughtfully, almost as if she as thinking.

"Oh, I know that look," the male chuckled. "You can have it and do whatever you like with it as long as you keep the inhibitor on it."

"If she's meant to be so dangerous then why do you want to get rid of her?" The female asked.

The male snorted. "The other inmates got bored with it breaking so easily, it barely fights back any more and we got to feed it every day to keep it alive. And it stinks the place out."

The female sighed in exasperation. "Okay, you've convinced me. I'll take her. At least she fills my quota."

Jaime would have shook her head if she could. She was being sold to somebody like she was nothing more than a piece of meat. Then she felt a sharp prick in her arm and sweet darkness over took her.


	59. Nightmares and Dream Lords - Part Two

This chapter contains a graphic description of a death.

in the next chapter, The Doctor and Co visit Alternate Gallifrey in the DeltaVerse.

* * *

Someone calling to her to wake up brought Jaime slowly out of unconsciousness. She could sense a change to her situation. Her body no longer felt like it was weakened or in pain. Well, apart from her head. That seemed to hurt more than ever and she moaned pitifully. She had the urge to rub her head of the pain but she couldn't seem to move her arms and legs. She became extremely panicked and the sound of popping and glass breaking could be heard. This was followed by more things smashing, the whump of fires starting and what felt like wind blowing over her, and she realised she was losing control of her abilities. Somebody swore and Jaime cried out in pain as her entire brain seemed to burn.

"By all the gods of Gallifrey. You really are very powerful." The vaguely familiar voice stated. "It's a good thing I implanted a control chip within you, or you could have done some serious damage. No need for some silly inhibitor band. Mind you, I am impressed how quick your broken bones healed so quickly. Not a crack in sight. And they're stronger now. Almost as if your abilities are meant to protect them."

Listening to the female talking on, Jaime had no idea what she was saying. She hadn't even known she had a bone defect. Nor could she barely remember who she was or how she got here! Had she been travelling with somebody else maybe?

"Though what really puzzles me is how you managed all this Universal destruction with a large inoperable haemorrhage. It should have killed you long ago, if it hadn't been for these pills here." The female continued to waffle and Jaime could here what remained of her pills tinkling away in their bottle as it was shaken. "I'll analyse these, along with your DNA and biology. And that haemorrhage may be impossible for humans, but not for me. I know how to get past that."

Jaime wanted to tell the woman there was no way she could get near it, but she could feel herself nodding off again. The next time she woke up her head still hurt a great deal, though it wasn't as bad as it was before. She still couldn't move her arms and legs so she carefully opened her eyes in case the lights were too bright. Luckily they were dimmed.

A severe looking woman with long brown hair, blue eyes and too much make-up was glaring at her. She appeared to be wearing somewhat familiar traditional clothing, but she couldn't quite put her finger on why it felt familiar.

"Who are you?" She asked but it barely came out as a croak.

"Maybe I should be asking you that," the woman snapped back at her. "You're biologically human, from 21st Century Earth, yet I found you in the universe's most notorious prison Volag-Noc in the 24th Century. Yet you have fluctuating DNA, your bones are infused with artron energy and your DNA is partly Gallifreyan and it matches an old enemy of mine. Did he give you these?" The woman asked, shaking the bottle of pills. "These pills are infused with ingredients only found on Gallifrey."

Jaime only frowned in confusion at the info, trying her best to remember if she had been travelling with anybody else.

"Well? Answer me, Fire-Bird!" The woman demanded.

"I'm not the Fire-Bird," Jaime croaked back. "It's not my name."

The woman sneered at her. "Well you certainly look like her," she replied. "If you aren't the Fire-Bird, then who are you?" The woman now asked.

Jaime opened her mouth to tell the woman her name, but she couldn't quite remember it. "I don't know." She croaked out. "Why can't I remember it?"

The woman sighed in exasperation. It was probably for the better that the girl forget her previous life. If things went her way, and in good time, then she might be able to use her in her planet's little skirmish with a bunch of dustbins.

"I came from a parallel Universe," Jaime spoke next, thoughtful.

The woman gasped and took a surprised step back from the Medbay bed. "Impossible! All inter-dimensional travel has been suspended due to some skirmish with another species. Nobody should be able to get through." She said. But what the girl said next really truly surprised her.

"Yes, the walls are closed off," she croaked. "Because of the Time War between the Time Lords and the Daleks."

"What? How did you know that?" The woman demanded. "Was there a Gallifrey in your universe?" She and her fellow future Time Lords had all been told that Gallifrey was the centre of the universe and only one existed. But the girl shook her head, frowning.

"No. There was a TV show about…a Time Lord…travelling in a…time machine…and Gallifrey was destroyed in the war."

The woman held her breath, shocked. There was a TV show about one of her fellow Time Lords? There were only a handful of them that went travelling in their TT Capsules. And that included herself. But what disturbed her the most was that this TV show seemed to predict the destruction of her home planet. "Which Time Lord is this apparent TV show based on?" The woman demanded, glaring at the girl on the bed.

"I don't know," the girl croaked a little louder. It seemed she was regaining the strength of her voice. "I can't remember…except it was blue…" She frowned before grimacing and letting out a pained grunt. "I thought you said you would do something about the haemorrhage? Why does my head still hurt?" The girl asked.

"That's because it's still a part of you," the woman said with a roll of her eyes. "I just shifted it into another dimension." The look on the girl's face was one of utter confusion. "Now you stay there and rest. I've got other projects to see too."

Jaime watched as the woman turned to leave the room. It was a bit silly telling her not to go anywhere when she couldn't even move. She didn't even know the woman's name. "Wait! What's your name?" Jaime asked.

The woman stopped at the door and looked back at her. "You can call me The Rani." The woman answered her before exiting the Medbay.

Xxx

An extremely pale faced, perspiring Jaime sat in a purposely created training room, taking a break. Her head was practically killing her as she took one of her pills to ease the pain. Closing her eyes, Jaime sighed as the pain in her head died away. The woman who called herself The Rani had been replicating them for her, despite airing her displeasure that Jaime hadn't needed them. That was until she had started the intense training to control her powers.

The pain in her head had been horrible and it weakened her so much she hadn't been able to carry on. She also should have been bleeding very heavily from the nose, but because her brain haemorrhage was in a different dimension there was no sign of any blood. So, much to The Rani's disgust, she gave Jaime her much needed life saving pills.

The teenager had been with The Rani for awhile now and the things the woman would do continued to intrigue her. After finally being released from the Medbay all Jaime had on her was a medical gown and her clothes had seen better days. So the Time Lady found her several pairs of clothes, underwear and trainers that were 'suitable for a human'. And that surprised her because The Rani didn't look the type of Time Lady to be wearing casual human clothing.

At one point she had asked the woman about her TARDIS but was only given a strange reaction. Maybe it had been too familiar, so Jaime didn't bother asking again. Nor did she further question what The Rani was doing in her lab after hearing screams of other people. It seemed this Time Lady was a bit of a mad scientist type. And ever since then she had been restricted to the kitchen, her room, the bathrooms and training room, which she was fine with as it felt like The Rani was anti-social.

"Well look at you!" The Welsh voice spoke, making Jaime let out a gasp of shock. "From jail bird to scientific experiment. You look quite the mess, little Fire-Bird."

Angered, Jaime sprang to her feet and looked around the training room for the person who's voice belonged to. Once again there was nobody there. "Stop calling me that!" She growled out. "I'm not this stupid Fire-Bird person you accuse me of. Where the hell are you? Why don't you face me?"

The Welsh voice laughed. "Sure you are. Why else would you activate your Pyrokinesis?"

Looking down, Jaime saw that her hands were on fire and she couldn't remember turning it on. She shook her hands to extinguish the fire before looking around the room with a scowl. "Stop playing games with me and show yourself!" She growled out.

"No, I think not," the voice said from somewhere else in the room and Jaime whirled around to follow the voice.

But she let out a yelp of surprise when she saw movement, realising seconds later it was a mirror. A mirror that hadn't been there before.

"Look at you, a walking, talking lab experiment freak of nature dancing ever closer towards death." The voice said from behind her, but Jaime didn't follow it. She was staring into the mirror at her own reflection. "The Rani thought all her Christmases had come all at once when she found you," the voice continued to taunt. "The All-Powerful Fire-Bird under her control and at her fingertips. She doesn't really give a stuff about you. She'll train you up and use you for her own nefarious purposes. Then you really will be the most dangerous being in the entire universe."

But at this point Jaime had stopped listening and continued to stare at her reflection. She couldn't recognise the person looking back at her. Sure, she had long brown hair and hazel eyes. But under those eyes she had dark patches that almost made her look panda-like. The whites of her eyes looked irritated and bloodshot and she looked white as a ghost, not to mention gaunt.

Anger came to her easily and her hands sparked with energy. "Leave me alone!" She snarled and attacked the mirror with a big blast of telekinesis. The mirror shattered to pieces before the whole thing tumbled to the floor, damaged.

"Melisende-Jaiyana! Whatever did that mirror do to you?"

Jaime jumped in shock and turned to face The Rani, a sheepish smile appearing on her face. That was the other thing about this Time Lady. Because she couldn't even remember her own name, The Rani had taken to calling her Melisende Jaiyana. It made her wonder if it was a Gallifreyan name. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing really." Jaime muttered, her pale cheeks taking on a hint of pale pink. How could she tell the Time Lady that she could hear voices that wasn't in her head.

The Rani glared at the girl suspiciously. She had been stood in the doorway long enough to know that wasn't the case. Her Capsule had alerted her to an intruder in the training room. Only when she got there she found the girl staring at the mirror that shouldn't have even been there. It was very odd, not to mention the girl had obviously previously travelled with The Doctor. No other Time Lord or Lady called their Time Capsule a TARDIS. Only that buffoon of a goody two shoes did. "Right then, if it was nothing then maybe you should get back to training. The Rani pushed and the girl nodded silently.

Xxx

Now fully trained, but deathly pale that she almost looked like a ghost, Jaime followed The Rani, feeling extremely intimidated by her surroundings. They had travelled to Gallifrey and were now walking through the main part of the Citadel. It appeared they were in the early days of the Time War, as there were hardly any damage of the moment. She was awed by how tall the buildings were and when she looked up she could see sun glare on the dome. But what was really scaring her was that she could hear whispering about herself from the locals. And when she'd glance at them she could see she was being glared at by various Time Lords and Ladies. In her memory she recalled somebody saying that humans were unwelcome on Gallifrey. And by the looks of it they really didn't like humans at all.

As Jaime passed by a group of gossiping Gallifreyans she saw something that caused her to slow down. Stood behind the group was a Gallifreyan or Time Lady with dark ginger hair and icy blue eyes staring back at her. It surprised her because ginger was a very rare hair colour on Gallifrey, but what really got her was that she was wearing normal human clothing. She wore sand coloured jeans, trainers with blue laces and orange trim, an orange t-shirt and a blue and orange jacket.

"Come along, girl, stop your dawdling." The Rani snapped at her and a wide-eyed Jaime looked at her.

"Sorry. I was looking at something. Did you…" When she looked back at the odd stranger she had disappeared. "…see…" Whoever that person was she couldn't have walked away that fast. "Weird!" She muttered before hurrying to catch up with The Rani. She was beginning to get the makings of a horrible headache, the type that comes from the use of telepathy from other people.

"Do I have to use that control chip to control you?" The Rani warned her with a glare.

"No, sorry." A wide-eyed Jaime once again apologised with a wince. Because she had a short fuse The Rani had used the control chip on her several times, disabling all her abilities and hurting her head to excruciating levels of pain. She obediently followed the Time Lady into a political looking type of building with even more Time Lords milling about.

When they saw her and The Rani they stepped aside to let them through, murmurs of morbid curiosity could be heard. "Rani?" A Time Lady spoke up, taking a quick distainful glance at Jaime, her eyes narrowing. "By all the gods of Gallifrey! What monstrosity have you come up with this time?" She asked.

Feeling self conscious at the way everyone was staring at her, Jaime tried her best to hide away behind The Rani.

"This, my dear," The Rani smirked as she pulled Jaime in front of her. "Is our answer to defeating the Daleks. Where is the President?"

Widening her eyes as several Time Lords scoffed at The Rani's claim, Jaime wasn't all that surprised that she was to be used as a weapon against the Daleks. But she was surprised that the woman wanted to speak specifically to the President of Gallifrey.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ushas," a male Time Lord spoke up, glaring at The Rani and Jaime. "What could this weak and sickly human possibly offer us?" He demanded.

Turning to him, The Rani grinned, predator-like. "Looks can be deceiving, Keissel. She may appear weak and sick but she is extremely powerful." Her grin turned mischievous. "And the President may like to know that she isn't just human but partly Gallifreyan as well."

Jaime watched in confusion as several Time Lords and Ladies let out stunned gasps. One of them rushed off somewhere, presumably to go and find the President.

"Rassilon, Omega and The Other!" The Time Lord called Keissel blurted out. "Have you any idea what you've just done? The Hybrid was just a myth that was perpetuated to scare the Lord President. And now you have brought an actual Hybrid to Gallifrey."

A hybrid? So that's what she was now? Jaime wondered to herself. Part human, part Time Lord… A frown appeared on her face when she realised that term sounded familiar. Then sudden flashes of memory came to Mind and she gasped as her head hurt and blood rushed in her ears. Sinking to her knees with a pained moan, Jaime quickly dug into her pocket for her pills. Once she was able to take one she sighed and closed her eyes as the pain eased off to a dull thud.

The images that had popped into her head had looked a lot like an episode of that programme she watched back in her universe. Except it had almost felt like she'd been there in person. Suddenly she realised she could feel waves of fear wasting off everyone and when she looked around she saw that they were all staring at her. Had she done something wrong?

"What is the meaning of this?" Boomed an angry voice and man in full Presidential regalia strode out on a raised stage. "Why am I to be disturbed?" All the other Time Lords in the room, except for The Rani bowed to him, the fear upped a notch.

Wide-eyed, Jaime put her pills away and scrambled to her feet. The President was Rassilon and he really did look like James Bond.

His glare turned on the teenager and she felt his anger rise as his face turned red. "What is that…thing…doing here?" He demanded. "Who brought it?"

Despite his dominating aura, The Rani stepped forward with a continued smirk. "I did, my Lord President," she spoke, roughly holding onto Jaime who had tried to hide behind The Rani again. "I have brought you the perfect weapon to deal damage to the Daleks. The Fire-Bird."

Jaime rolled her eyes and listened to the Time Lady tell how she came across her find, waves of revulsion coming from the President.

"And further more," The Rani added. "This little weapon has Gallifreyan DNA despite being human." The Rani got the reaction she wanted.

The President's eyes widened in what looked like horror. "A hybrid?" He snarled, just about apopalyptic. "You dare bring me a hybrid?" He roared out and murmurs of nervous Time Lords and Ladies could be heard.

Jaime could feel their fear and it made her feel scared as well.

"And whichever Renegade decided to procreate with a human I will strip them of their regenerations." Then the President raised his hand that was wearing some sort of gauntlet. It began to crackle and the teenager could sense electricity coming from it and had a really bad feeling. He was going to kill her, just like how he killed that Time Lady.

"STOP!" Jaime cried out, voice echoing out of fear.

The President hesitated, his eyes wide out of surprise, then after awhile he lowered his hand, stunned. This was followed by puzzled chatter from the other Time Lords. He wasn't going to admit it, but he'd felt his Mind become hazy and a compulsion to actually stop. The pale and sickly abomination had used a verbal type of Mind Control on him.

"I'm human!" Jaime croaked out. "I've always been human to human parents. And stop calling me Fire-Bird," she said to The Rani. "I may have a similar look to her but I am not that person…"

Looking at her Timeline, the President could see that she was very wrong. She was going to be a destruction, yet at the same time she'd been imprisoned. The girl was a walking, talking Paradox and he didn't like it one bit.

"…And I don't know how I've got Gallifreyan DNA either, cos that should be impossible." Jaime looked around at everyone, a new headache forming. "None of you should even exist right now. You're just characters from a TV show!"

Everyone was confused by Jaime's waffling. "Rani, what is she talking about?" The Time Lady from earlier questioned.

The Rani sighed and rolled her eyes. She had hoped to avoid that little bit of info. "She claims she's from a parallel Universe." She answered the Time Lady's question.

"Lies!" The President snarled. "Inter dimensional travel was suspended…"

"Yeah, and I arrived in this universe long after the Time War ended," Jaime snapped at the President. "And long after Gallifrey is nothing but rocks and dust." After that, the silence was deadly, but Jaime cared very little for the consequences. Nor did she care when every Time Lord and Lady began to squabble and shout, waves of heightened fear washing off them.

"SILENCE!" The President shouted loudly and was thankful when they actually did shut up. "Lady Rani, you will keep your abomination quiet." He snarled at the wide-eyed Time Lady.

The Rani had been just as surprised as everyone else was about Gallifrey's demise in the future.

Meanwhile, Jaime grimaced at the President's insult, but she was still angry. "Rassilon!" She called out, completely shocking everyone else there, including President Rassilon. No-one had specifically named him, yet she knew it. "You were only resurrected to find a way to end the Time War. Only they didn't realise how batshit crazy you turned out to be."

Rassilon's face turned deep crimson as he continued to glare at Jaime. He was extremely angry now. "What? How dare you speak to me in this way," he thundered. "A spawn of a lowly species and a renegade." Once again he raised his hand wearing the gauntlet. "This is how I should have dealt with you from the beginning."

Jaime shivered as she found herself standing alone. The Rani had backed off, leaving her to face Rassilon's wrath.

"My Lord President!" Somebody spoke up, their accent a mix of British, American and perhaps German as well.

Curious about the Time Lady brave enough to speak up, Jaime looked around and spotted the ginger woman from earlier. Only this time she was wearing traditional robes instead of Earth clothes. She was a Time Lady?

"The telepathic Mind of this human is very powerful. Earlier, before you arrived, we all received multiple telepathic images of Daleks being blown up."

Feeling and looking sheepish, Jaime hadn't realised she had broadcasted to everyone in the large room. And to her surprise all the other Time Lords and Ladies agreed with the ginger Time Lady. "I believe she can be very helpful in our cause to destroying the Daleks."

Rassilon stared at the girl, still suspicious of her. But there was one thing he truly hated and that was the Daleks. Well, them AND The Doctor. "Fine," he relented with a growl. "Lady Rani, you will take your abomination to a secure room and will teach her to control herself verbally and mentally. I would also like to see a demonstration of her powers very soon."

Jaime shivered at the odd look he gave her while a grinning Rani bowed to Rassilon. "Thank you, Lord President." She said before taking the teenager by the scruff of her collar and dragging her away.

Xxx

Jaime wasn't sure how long she'd spend on Gallifrey. Just that the Time War had gotten a hell of a lot worse. At first she'd been placed in a room in the lower levels of the Citadel, away from everyone else, forced to train harder and demonstrate her powers to Rassilon and the High Council. But as time went on she got even more paler and all the more sicker despite the help of the pills. Using her powers for more than five minutes was extremely painful and her head hurt far too much. And because she was identified as a Paradox she was mostly kept in a room that kept Paradoxes stable. She began to suspect something was up when she only got to spend an hour or two a day outside of the room.

The teenager wasn't entirely alone in the strange room. She'd often be visited by The Rani, or that odd ginger Time Lady with the multiple accents. Jaime thought she was really weird and was beginning to suspect she wasn't all there. Whenever she spoke it was like she was talking in code. She'd say things like 'needing to wake up', 'dreaming', 'illusional surroundings' and 'nothing being real', and Jaime would still be none the wiser. But what she found even more unusual was that when she asked The Rani about the ginger Time Lady she claimed to not know who the young female was talking about.

Now, for the moment, the teenager was stood, staring out of the window and watching one of Gallifrey's Suns set. The sky was turning orange, but once the second Sun set it would turn into a deep purple. It was the only thing that was beautiful about the Dry Lands. When nights came, if she stared hard enough she could see an actual fight happening above Gallifrey. The Daleks were getting closer and because of her abilities she knew she was going to be used very soon. The door behind her opened and she didn't need to look around to know who it was.

The ginger Time Lady closed the door behind her and turned to Jaime. "It's almost time," the Time Lady spoke. "I've come to prepare you."

Jaime looked back at her, a grimace like smile on her face. No matter how many times she had asked, the Time Lady never gave her name. "I know!" The teen muttered, looking back out of the window. "Check out this Sunset!" She invited.

The Time Lady approached the younger female, giving a quick glance out of the window before reaching out and gently grabbing her.

Jaime turned to her, wincing at the way the sudden movement hurt her head. "What's your name?" She asked as a distraction.

The Time Lady smirked, her icy blue eyes showing humour. "You don't need to know my name." She replied and Jaime shrugged her shoulders. It was worth one last try.

"What are you going to do?" She asked the Time Lady nervously.

"Don't worry," she replied with a friendly smile. "I'm just going to help you maintain your power use for longer. It won't hurt."

Nodding faintly, Jaime closed her eyes and let the Time Lady go into her Mind. She was right, it didn't hurt a bit. In fact the pain she'd been feeling in her head melted away. Now something felt different but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"There, that'll do," the Time Lady took her fingers off Jaime's temples. "That'll get you out of this dream state you've been forced into once you've completed your so-called mission." She sighed and shook her head when she received the usual blank expression from the teen. "I did my best to keep your little unseen visitor away, but they still have a powerful hold over you. She's trying to keep you alive so you stay here longer." This time she saw Jaime frown and a wave of confusion came from her. "Good luck and see you soon!" With a smile the Time Lady turned away, opened the door and exited the room.

Still frowning, Jaime realised the ginger Time Lady had a point. She hadn't heard from that Welsh accented tormentor in a long, long time. And she was pretty much thankful for that. She was about to turn back to the window when she heard the humming of a TARDIS arriving. She thought it might be The Rani, but it appeared to be a Battle TARDIS.

When it fully materialised the door opened and The Rani stepped out. "Put this on." She said, grabbing Jaime's left wrist and forcing on some sort of electronic wrist strap. "That should stabilise the Paradox around you when you leave this room for longer than necessary."

Now THAT really surprised Jaime and it made her wonder how exactly there was a Paradox around her. She opened her mouth to ask The Rani a question but she didn't get a chance too, as the scruff of her collar was grabbed and she was dragged into the Battle TARDIS. "This is not your TARDIS?" Jaime questioned as she watched several Time Lord soldiers work around the console, some of them eyeing her warily, almost as if they…feared her?

The Rani shook her head. "No, of course not," she replied. "I'm only here because this lot wouldn't go near you." She scowled at her fellow Time Lords for having been inconvenienced. This was the closest she'd ever been to combat and all she wanted to do was get back to her lab and her experiments. "Now, you do know what you're doing, don't you?" She questioned the young female.

Jaime nodded her head. "Take out as many Dalek saucers as I can." She answered.

"Good, that's good…" Rani muttered, appearing to be distracted. "We've almost arrived…" The Rani guided Jaime over to a spot in the console room that looked like a teleporter. "Believe it or not, I'm going to miss you." The Time Lady said. Which really surprised Jaime, her brows raised. "Despite your humanity and your odd mix of DNA, I really enjoyed your company." Still feeling surprised, the teen watched as The Rani shifted nervously on her feet. Something that the Time Lady really wasn't. "I respect you," Rani said next. "You put up with so much pain and sickness for a human and you've barely complained." The girl was dying a slow death because of a brain haemorrhage for Rassilon's sake!

"Okay," Jaime uttered. "Thank you for saving me. I would have died a lot sooner if you hadn't." The Time Lady smiled back in reply.

They felt the Battle TARDIS land and heard the sound of Dalek activity outside. "Good luck and goodbye, Melisende-Jaiyana." The Rani watched as the girl began to fade away from view as the Battle TARDIS dematerialised away.

Jaime could see dozens of Daleks enter her vision as the Battle TARDIS left her behind. Apparently it must have been invisible because not one Dalek had even reacted yet. Well, that was until the Time Machine had disappeared all together. Every Dalek in the vicinity stopped and stared at her and Jaime suddenly felt very scared, her hazel eyes wide with fear.

"INTRUDER!" Screamed a Dalek. "INTRUDER!" Then more Daleks screamed the same thing until the words "EXTERMINATE!" Could be heard through all the noise and cacophony.

It was all too much and she found herself becoming short of breath as she began to panic and lose control of just about everything. All the Daleks were shooting at her now, but none of the shots were even reaching her. The feeling of wetness caught her attention as her bladder let loose, urine darkening patches of her trousers and puddling on the floor.

Suddenly, as she unconsciously activated her fire and called up internal Psionic Explosion, an EMP burst deactivated much of the electronic equipment, including the Dalek weapons.

One of the Daleks peered closely at her, understanding what was happening. "WARNING, WARNING!" It screamed. "THE INTRUDER IS THE ABOMINATION KNOWN AS THE FIRE-BIRD!"

Angered at being once again accused of being the Fire-Bird, Jaime screamed as her fire grew. "Stop calling me that!" She shouted out. "I'm not that person…" She took in a deep breath as the internal Psionic Explosion grew, realising at the last moment why she was a Paradox. "And I never will now!" She growled. Jaime closed her eyes and barely two seconds later there was a huge explosion that took out a fleet of Daleks in a distant quadrant of a nearby Galaxy.

Xxx

At the very last second, before she exploded, Jaime unconsciously opened up a Portal made out of fire. Now she was spinning out of control through a fiery vortex, vision blurred and dizziness hit her as her head hurt with the worst headache imaginable. She had no control over herself as she continued to tumble through the strange fiery vortex and at one point she threw up what she last ate. The teen thought she'd keep falling, lost forever in a Timeless no place, but then she suddenly found herself falling through a Salmon pink sky.

Well, that's what she thought it looked like as her eyes were still far too blurry to see right. Barely a minute later and Jaime smashed into the ground in an explosive way, causing a Ground Quake. A long whine of pain escaped Jaime's mouth and she closed her eyes. It wasn't just her head that hurt anymore, it was every part of her body. Her neck, her back, her arms and legs felt like they were on fire. She couldn't move an inch and now she was finding it hard to breath. Finally, she could hear faint voices coming from somewhere.

"Doctor! There's somebody down there!" Cried the faint voice of a female with the hint of a French accent.

"Oh, wow, so there is." Another voice spoke up, this one male with an Irish accent. "Looks female and…human maybe?"

Jaime groaned. From the sound of it she had probably created a massive hole from her fall.

"Oh, now, she could be any type of Species," spoke up another male voice, softly spoken. "There are millions of humanoid-type species throughout the universe that look human. This one is probably a…" The teen heard a shocked gasp come from the second male voice. "Rassilon! It can't be!" He cried out.

"Doctor?" The female questioned while the sound of soil being kicked up could be heard. "What are you doing? Do you know her? She then asked.

"Yes!" This Doctor person huffed and he sounded a lot closer. "It's Jaime. She travelled with me and I lost her. Well, technically she was taken from me." He was inches from her now and he could see she was in a very bad way. Her skin was white to the point of translucency, there was blood coming from her ears, nose, mouth and eyes, and her clothes were singed or burnt as if they'd been on fire. And finally her breathing was so wheezy that he didn't need to use his Screwdriver to know she was dying. "Jaime!" He called out and gingerly took a hold of her left hand. It was cold and clammy. "What happened to you?"

As soon as he'd taken her hand, Jaime let out a gasp as old memories flooded her Mind. Her name was Jaime MacInarah and she'd once travelled with The Doctor, his Tenth Incarnation, after finding herself in his Universe. Well, that was until the Shadow Proclamation thought she was somebody else and saw fit to send her off to a frozen hellhole. Jaime opened her eyes but her sight was even more blurry than ever and red tinged. "Doctor?" She wheezed out. "I waited for you…to find me…but you…never did…" It was getting really hard to keep breathing.

The Doctor winced. "I know, I'm sorry," he replied with a grimace as his companions joined him. "I looked all over the Universe for you after I went back to the Shadow Proclamation. They wouldn't tell me where they sent you."

A small smile appeared on Jaime's face once she realised The Doctor hadn't given up on finding her.

The Time Lord smiled sadly in return as he passed a soothing hand over her clammy forehead and through her hair. "I was given a tip off that there was a human female in Volag-Noc accused of Universal terrorism, but by the time I got there you'd already been sold on. And once I knew who had you I couldn't follow you," she'd been taken into the Time War by The Rani and he had faint memories of watching a whole fleet of Daleks be destroyed in a massive explosion. Now it was obvious that had been Jaime. "I'm so, so sorry my darling girl." He lent over and kissed her on the forehead.

Jaime continued to smile as she wheezed noisily, her heart slowing down by the second. She was happy that The Doctor never forgot her. "S' okay…" She wheezed out. "Thank…you…Doctor…" She managed before closing her eyes and wheezing out her last breath.

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, Jaime gasped awake, her dark eyes wide and confused. It had all felt so real, all the pain, all the beatings in prison, the feeling of death as her heart slowly gave up. It was scary. Nightmare-ish even.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," a Welsh accented voice spoke up. "You weren't even supposed to die! There was somebody else interfering. Somebody stronger!" The voice sounded angry.

Quickly sitting up, a wide-eyed Jaime looked around for the source of the voice, only to find everyone else around her were also sleeping. "What the…?" She mumbled in confusion. Ignoring the dull thudding of a headache, Jaime scrambled over to The Doctor and shook him in an attempt to wake him up. "Doctor, wake up, wake up." There wasn't a peep from him. "For the love of sanity, wake up Da'!" The Doctor remained sleeping, so Jaime moved on to her mum and tried shaking her awake as well. "Mum! Ma'!" Her mum couldn't wake up either and she looked around at everyone else, wondering how long they'd been in this situation and why?

"Oh, I think you'll find they'll be out for quite awhile." The Welsh voice spoke to her. "Not while we have unfinished business."

Looking around, Jaime finally spotted the purple haired, blue eyed wild chick who called herself 'Psy'. Who was basically herself from another nightmare, but was somehow stood opposite her as if she actually existed. This should have been impossible! Psy's chuckle was full of humour.

"Wha' have ye done tae 'em?" Jaime demanded as she gained her feet and stood in a defensive position.

"They're just in a deep sleep, so they won't be bothering us." Psy answered the question.

Jaime really didn't like the sound of that. "Wake 'em up then!" She again demanded, only for Psy to chuckle once more.

"No, I'd rather not." The purple haired female replied, a nasty looking grin on her face. "I'd rather play with you."

Jaime glared, feeling a rush of anger coming to her. Psy's idea of 'playing' with her was forcing her into a nightmare situation and taunting her throughout. She was not going to let that happen again. "Fine, ye wee bawbag!' She snarled, dark eyes full of cold anger. "Ye wanted my attention, ye got it!" Dark red fire tinged with black activated and then Jaime threw fireballs at Psy with a roar of anger.

* * *

Psy instantly reacted when the fireballs were thrown her way, repelling them off her with telekinesis. "Oh dear," she uttered with a smirk once the fire burned itself out. "Not very smart are you?"

Jaime raised her brows in a questioning way.

"Using Pyrokinesis in a Library full of books?" Psy tsked and shook her head. "Very dangerous."

The Scots-girl huffed a laugh, surprised that Psy actually gave a damn about books. This purple haired nightmare was just being condescending.

"Could cause an out of control fire. Of course, we both know just how dangerous we can be, don't we? Striking terror across multiple world's, manipulating time, people, killing them…murdering our own parent…" Psy could see that last one stung, the fire flickering momentarily. So to further twist the knife she sent an image towards Jaime, who yelped out in pain and scandalised anger. Fire flickering out, the Scots-girl was forced to watch the images of her younger self play out as she literally ripped the heart of her mum right out of her chest.

"NOOOO!" Jaime roared loudly, forcing the images away.

They only made her more pissed off with Psy and as she glared at the purple haired nightmare she felt her anger boiling away. She knew she was losing control but she didn't care. With a roar of anger, Jaime lept at Psy and they went tumbling to the ground, letting out stunned grunts or angry snarls as struggled and fought. The Scots-girl seemed to gain the upper hand and landed a blow on Psy as hard as she could. Then she just continued hitting the nightmare with blow after blow.

Despite being brutally and painfully punched in the face, Psy just laughed gleefully until Jaime stopped hitting her, looking puzzled. "Why are ye laughin'?" She questioned.

"Why did you think you could hurt me?" Psy counter-questioned with a nasty grin. "Though I do like it when you get angry. So much better to just let loose isn't it?"

Through the dull thudding of the headache, Jaime began to understand what Psy was trying to do and it shocked her. Feeling utterly disgusted, the Scots-girl quickly scrambled off and away from Psy, her eyes widened. "I am NOT your Darth Vader!" She growled out.

Psy outright laughed at Jaime's reaction and especially at the movie reference. "Oh, such a pity," Psy teleported to a standing position over Jaime. "That you wouldn't want to be just like me." The sound of electricity suddenly crackled from the purple haired nightmare. "Yet there are many other ways I can bring out that darkness from you."

Jaime shivered as she really didn't like the sound of that. Then her eyes widened even more when Psy turned to her fellow sleeping Time Travellers with electrical balls of energy in her hands.

"NO!" She cried out. Time seemed to slow down as Jaime teleported to stand in front of her prone family and friends. Time sped up and Jaime found herself being electrocuted by Psy's Electrokinesis. She jerked and winced as the bolts of electricity hit her, having no chance to absorb them.

Shortly after that she was blasted off her feet and went flying backwards until her back smashed against a row of shelves. She tumbled to the floor, laying on books and broken shelves. Groaning painfully, the Scots-girl shook her head. That had been the second time she'd been smashed against the library shelves, only this time it had been an evil version of herself and not a wolf.

But then her eyes widened and she scrambled away from the mess as Psy stalked towards her, Black Fire tinged with dark red active. "I thought ye didnae approve of fire bein' used near books?" Jaime asked. And it really did look like very nasty fire.

"I lied." Psy smirked in reply. "And now I'm going to use it on you!"

Jaime gulped. The Black Fire looked extremely dangerous and it felt very hot. It could do some serious damage to her. Scrambling to her feet, Jaime turned tail and Aeroported away.

Psy laughed rather callously. "You may run but you can't hide!" She stated before teleporting after Jaime.

One minute and thirty seconds later, Jenny gasped awake, dark blue eyes wide as she quickly sat up. Where she had been in her sleep had felt so real, but now she had to save her sister. Speaking of… The young Time Lady looked around for Jaime, only to notice she was missing and possibly already awake. Standing up, Jenny soon raced out of the library.

There were several more gasps as Alexia, John, The Doctor and Amy woke up.

"Psychic Pollen!" Alexia cried out.

"What?" The Doctor mumbled in confusion before noticing Rose and quickly scooting over to her. "Rose? Wake up, love!" He said softly and gently shook her to wake her.

"Psychic Pollen?" J.D asked. "How'd that get on board the TARDIS?" Then he looked around. "Where's Jaime?" He now questioned, frowning.

"It came from Karass Don Slava." Alexia answered his first question. "There were meadows of Candle Flowers but they were psychic. And now a Dream Lord is somewhere with my daughter."

Two more gasps were heard and Alexia watched as Rose was hugged by The Doctor. Amy was kissing Rory continuously and appeared very upset. In fact they were both upset.

The Half-Time Lord stood up and helped Alexia to her feet. He really didn't like the sound of that, especially that Psychic Pollen had been let loose and was doing its nasty work on his Impossible Girl. "Where's Jaime?" He asked, more or less demanded. "Where is she?"

Before anyone could answer that question there was the noise of something being thrown about in another part of the library. It sounded close.

"Just follow the sound of destruction." The Doctor replied. He sounded worried as he and Rose hugged each other.

John and Alexia exchanged worried looks, then they hurried off to where they last heard the noises of fighting.

Jenny had reached the Console Room and as she approached the Console she pulled out her Sonic Screwdriver. "It's alright, Old Girl," Jenny spoke to the TARDIS. "I'm looking for some intruders." She flicked it on, it's white light bright as it whirred. She'd really improved it since she began building it. It looked sleeker and it now had a lot of settings than previously.

She circled the Console with a look of concentration, listening to the Sonic until it's whirring changed pitch. "A-ha!" Jenny mumbled and leaned closer to the Console section, noticing a glinting. "Bingo!" She cried out and reached out to pick up the Psychic Pollen that had blown in and gotten jammed.

There were two little pieces, enough to cause serious trouble. "Out you go." She told the Pollen and hurried to the door, opening it. She was surprised to find they were drifting in Space when she knew they'd been in the Vortex. Shaking her head, Jenny raised her palm and got ready to blow the Pollen away.

Back in the library, Jaime thought she had managed to evade Psy, but the purple haired nightmare seemed to know her every step. And now she was hanging in midair via telekinesis once again being shocked by Electrokinesis. It hurt but she refused to scream out, nor did she want to give in to what Psy wanted.

"Come on, show me your darkness," she demanded. "It's in there, yearning to be free. Let it out, just let go!"

Jaime groaned and shook her head.

Suddenly, Psy became distracted. "Oh dear!" She uttered. "It appears our fun is coming to an end." She could sense that everyone else had wakened and she was about to disappear. So she let go of Jaime and she went tumbling to the floor with a stunned gasp. "But don't you worry. I'm you, I'm sure we'll find a way out and cause more chaos." Then she finally disappeared and Jaime yelled out as a sharp flash of pain dug into the centre of her brain. It left her feeling very discombobulated and she took in deep breaths until her head thudded dully.

When she opened her eyes she realised she'd been joined by her mum and J.D. They had looks of deep worry on their faces as they asked if she was okay as they helped her back to her feet.

Looking around with a confused blank expression, Jaime couldn't see Psy anywhere. "It's okay, she's gone." She muttered in a dull monotone way.

J.D really didn't like the way Jaime spoke or the distant look. It was the same blank expression he'd seen from her when they'd been in bed.

Alexia turned her daughter towards her. "That's not what I asked," she said, noticing Jaime blinking out of whatever stupor she had been in. "I asked how you were."

"I'm fine!" Jaime replied with a grim smile before pushing them away from her. Then she turned and walked away.

Alexia and John exchanged another worried glance, following after Jaime shortly after.


End file.
